Vice Vital - Tome 1
by Taranis K
Summary: [UA] Ce passager clandestin bouleversa ses plans, indirectement, imperceptiblement. Les conséquences de sa présence à bord tardèrent à apparaître, avant de tomber aussi brutalement qu'une trombe d'eau. Et l'évidence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le frappa à nouveau : cette ville, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Et jamais autrement.
1. Les Erinyes

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me voilà donc avec un UA qui se déroule dans un univers à ma sauce personnelle avec les personnages de One Piece. C'est un projet ambitieux de ma part que je compte bien mener à terme._

 _Genres_ _: Crime (région dominée par différentes mafias) / Suspense (intrigues mafieuses, entre autres)_

 _Rating_ _: M, en partie à cause du langage parfois employé, mais surtout pour les sujets qui seront abordés par la suite et pour le contexte global (la ville principale)._

 _Chapitres_ _: Deux tomes rien que pour la première histoire (soit plus de cinquante chapitres, au moins, de taille conséquente), plus une deuxième histoire encore en cours de réflexion. D'éventuels préquels sont également envisagés._

 _Personnages_ _: Law et Ace en principaux._

 _Présence notamment de deux OCs, Fai et Axell._

Beaucoup _de personnages de OP interviendront, avec des rôles divers et plus ou moins récurrents, mais je ne les ai pas affichés dans la description de la fic pour préserver la surprise (et aussi à cause de cette limite de quatre noms). J'en prends dans à peu près tous les arcs, donc il y en aura pour toutes les préférences._

 _Pairings_ _: Aucun pairing annoncé pour préserver le suspense, mais il y en aura. Plusieurs même._

 _Disclaimer_ _: L'univers de OP ne m'appartient pas, donc les persos ne sont qu'empruntés._

 _La ville de Roanapura, bien qu'adaptée à cet univers, est directement inspirée de Black Lagoon. Aucune nécessité d'avoir vu cet anime cependant._

 _Fai et Axell m'appartiennent en revanche._

 _Sans plus attendre, voici le prologue !_

* * *

 **Prologue : Les Érinyes**.

.

.

.

Les dernières lumières de la ville s'éteignaient, une à une. Le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon depuis des heures, et la lune brillait par son absence. D'épais nuages couvraient le ciel, rendant la nuit plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Un silence de mort régnait dans cette partie de la cité, bien loin de l'agitation constante qui dominait les quais et ses environs.

Pas un chat ne rôdait, les habitants se hâtaient pour rejoindre des quartiers plus cléments. Personne ne passait par ces ruelles, de véritables coupe-gorges que tous craignaient, même les mafieux les plus endurcis. N'importe qui pouvait se dissimuler dans ces recoins obscurs. La notoriété n'était pas gage de survie, pas plus que les affiliations. Nul n'était épargné. Et nul ne savait d'où viendrait le danger.

Des zones de non-droit. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient. Ces venelles étroites échappaient à toute juridiction. La Marine n'avait jamais pu récupérer ce petit bout de territoire, pas plus que les plus grands criminels de la région. Une ombre planait, veillant au grain, prête à fondre sur le moindre ennemi. Tous ignoraient qui se cachait derrière ce spectre menaçant, s'il s'agissait bien d'une personne. Les murmures parlaient d'un monstre, ou d'un esprit vengeur. Une _Érinye._ Ce nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Une divinité persécutrice, venue des anciens mythes, auxquels plus personne ne prêtait attention.

Tout le monde croyait que ce n'était qu'une légende, un conte pour effrayer les enfants. Pourtant, la marque des _Érinyes_ avait été trouvée, sanglante, gravée dans les pierres du mur d'une maison, à l'entrée de ces quelques ruelles qui formaient son territoire. Un losange, barré en son centre, et cette arabesque le long de la ligne horizontale. Un symbole reconnaissable entre mille, que tous connaissaient.

Était-ce une farce ? Rien ne l'indiquait. Tout tendait à prouver le contraire. L'angoisse grimpait à chaque fois qu'un nouveau corps était retrouvé. Aucune routine ne pouvait être établie. Ces meurtres survenaient aléatoirement, sans aucune raison apparente, ni crainte des représailles. Souvent, des mois entiers s'écoulaient sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne tache les pavés. Et parfois plusieurs corps étaient retrouvés en moins d'une semaine. Aucune explication n'avait été établie, aucun coupable découvert, pas même un simple suspect. Comme si le responsable n'existait pas sur ce plan d'existence, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une _Érinye_.

Plusieurs années n'avaient pas suffi pour lever le voile sur ce mystère pesant. Personne n'avait su résoudre le secret de cette histoire aussi sinistre que sordide. Les contes étaient-ils emprunts d'une réalité disparue ? Les chuchotis le murmuraient fébrilement, comme si cela suffisait à concrétiser cette sombre pensée. Personne ne voulait également avouer l'intrigue qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard de ce territoire interdit, par crainte d'attirer la mauvaise fortune sur soi.

Que se passait-il exactement dans ces ruelles étroites, à l'abri des regards ? Nul n'en avait jamais su quoi que ce soit. L'énigme était aussi obscure que les tréfonds de l'océan.

Adossé contre un mur, un homme attendait, le visage engoncé dans le col de sa veste, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il se fondait dans les ténèbres de la nuit grâce au noir de sa tenue. Une vieille femme était assise à même le sol en face de lui, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle tira longuement sur sa cigarette, et expira la fumée, lentement, d'un souffle continu. Pas un mot ne s'échangeait entre eux. Le besoin ne s'en ressentait pas. Ils attendaient, patiemment.

Des talons heurtant les pavés se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait leur position, mais ils ne cillèrent pas. Leurs gestes demeuraient subtils, presqu'imperceptibles. Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent dans ses poches, tandis que la vieille femme se redressait légèrement.

Les talons se rapprochaient, toujours un peu plus, sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Chaque pas illustrait la détermination de cet individu.

– Alecto, Mégaira, s'annonça une voix calme et féminine.

Tous deux se détendirent. L'homme ôta les mains de ses poches et haussa la tête. La vieille femme se leva sans empressement, s'époussetant ensuite légèrement, et fixa la nouvelle venue.

– Tisiphone. Tu n'as pas été suivie ?

– Plus personne n'ose s'approcher d'ici, en particulier la nuit.

– Nos efforts ont fini par payer, confirma l'homme nommé Alecto.

– Bel effort que de reprendre le territoire d'un tueur psychopathe, rétorqua avec ironie Mégaira.

La vieille femme le regarda avec dédain, et tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de la jeter à terre et d'en écraser le mégot.

Tisiphone gloussa un peu, amusée de la relation entre ces deux acolytes.

– Sans les Érinyes, nous n'aurions pas cette tranquillité, reprit Alecto. Nous avons fait plus que de reprendre simplement un territoire.

– T'as fini de te jeter des fleurs ? pesta Mégaira. On _sait_ qu'il s'agissait de ton idée. Arrête donc de te la ramener, gamin.

– Vieillarde, contrattaqua-t-il.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, chacun n'appréciant pas que leur différence d'âge flagrante leur soit rappelée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tisiphone s'interposa entre eux.

– Et si on revenait au sujet de notre présence ici ? Même si, en effet, plus personne ne s'approche d'ici grâce à ton idée, Alecto, il est inutile de pousser notre chance, bien que je sache Mégaira parfaitement capable de supprimer les intrus.

Les flatter dans le sens du poil était la meilleure solution pour apaiser et dissoudre les tensions rapidement. L'homme soupira, abandonnant les piques, et la vieille femme s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

– Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ? s'enquit-il, revenant au motif de leur présence ici. Tu n'aurais pas insisté pour une rencontre sans une excellente raison.

Tisiphone acquiesça, et son sourire s'évapora pour laisser place au sérieux.

– L'héritage s'est réveillé.

– Ces gamins ont décidé d'agir ? releva Mégaira, dédaigneuse.

– Quand apprendras-tu qu'avoir moins de soixante ans ne signifie pas être un gamin ? siffla Alecto.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu concernée par cette critique.

– Ils commenceront leur plan d'ici quelques semaines, confirma Tisiphone.

– Tu en as connaissance ? vérifia-t-il, intrigué.

– Dans les grandes lignes. Ils sont assez… secrets. Les risques sont importants, ils ne veulent pas commettre d'imprudence.

– Pas même avec toi, remarqua Mégaira. Ils te font confiance pourtant.

– C'est aussi une volonté de ma part. Garder ma neutralité apparente est essentielle pour conserver une liberté d'action. Je les aiderai à ma manière.

– Tu fais jouer l'autre partie de l'héritage, devina Alecto.

– Exactement. J'attends sa réponse, mais je la sais d'avance positive.

Ses deux coéquipiers ne la contredirent pas. Ils la laissaient gérer l'héritage, comme convenu plusieurs années auparavant.

– Tu attends quelque chose de nous, particulièrement ? se renseigna Mégaira, après avoir expiré la fumée blanchâtre.

– Soyez aux aguets. Les évènements vont se précipiter dès que le plan sera en place, et il est essentiel de ne pas se laisser dépasser.

– Prévenez l'imprévisible…

– Et attendez l'inattendu, compléta Alecto. Cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de se faire exécuter.

Tisiphone ne put qu'acquiescer, lâchant un bref soupir. Envisager l'intégralité des possibles relevait de l'irréel. Personne ne pouvait prévoir avec exactitude l'avenir, lui octroyant alors un potentiel infini.

– Certes, mais il en a montré l'efficacité, nuança-t-elle. Il nous faut nous préparer à n'importe quelle situation, notamment les plus dramatiques. L'échec n'aura pas lieu deux fois.

– Tu crois en leurs chances de réussite ? l'interrogea Mégaira, dubitative.

– Je ne peux pas être objective, je les connais depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai foi en eux, et ils y parviendront.

– Et nous serons là pour les aider discrètement, ajouta-t-il.

– Tout à fait, affirma Tisiphone. Cependant, il nous faut aussi conserver nos positions, ceci est d'une importance capitale. Ne prenez aucun risque à ce sujet. Perdre nos atouts face à nos ennemis n'est pas une option.

– Nous n'avions pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, rétorqua-t-il.

– Oh, c'est vrai que tu es celui avec la position la plus précaire, railla Mégaira.

– Je ne me contente pas de vivre dans la légalité comme certaines vieillardes.

La vieille femme essaya de lui coller une taloche derrière la tête, mais il se saisit de son poignet pour l'arrêter à temps.

– C'est toi qui as choisi la criminalité, Alecto, s'amusa Tisiphone.

Il soupira, se sentant soudainement sans le moindre soutien.

– Mais Tisiphone a tout de même fait pire que moi, pour rappel.

L'accusée pouffa, et son léger rire fit office de réponse.

– Alors on se prépare en attendant le début de leur plan ? reprit plus sérieusement Mégaira.

– On se prépare à toute éventualité, oui, confirma-t-elle. Et dès qu'il aura débuté, il nous faudra s'échanger nos informations en toute discrétion.

– Compte sur moi, annonça Alecto. J'utiliserai mes réseaux afin que rien ne fuite. Personne ne soupçonnera notre implication.

– Bien. Tout est en place dans ce cas. Et souvenez-vous de la règle essentielle.

– Nous ne nous connaissons pas, termina Mégaira à sa place.

Tous trois acquiescèrent. Bien qu'évidente, cette simple règle leur avait pourtant sauvé la mise par le passé.

Tisiphone observa ses deux amis, les regardant tour à tour droit dans les yeux.

– Le Cercueil d'acier froid sera notre avenir, clama-t-elle.

– Et il les emportera avec lui, complétèrent-ils.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence total, puis ils se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, et n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble, lors de cette nuit sombre.

Et si un habitant de la ville les avait écoutés, il n'aurait sans doute pas retenu grand-chose de toute leur conversation. Il aurait été pétrifié par la peur, paralysé par une terreur profonde désormais avérée.

Les trois _Érinyes_ s'étaient rejointes dans l'obscurité. Mégaira, la Haine, complotant pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis avec Tisiphone, la Vengeance. Et toutes deux s'associaient avec Alecto, l'Implacable, qui s'assurait de la réussite de leurs plans. Elles iraient jusqu'au bout, et pour les habitants qui les craignaient déjà, le pire se dissimulait encore dans l'ombre.

* * *

.

.

 _J'ai volontairement choisi des surnoms sans lien avec le manga afin de conserver le suspense. Ainsi, il est impossible de savoir de quel personnage il s'agit, en supposant qu'il s'agisse d'un personnage de One Piece et non d'un OC. Tout est possible._

 _J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec ce prologue énigmatique et que cela vous a plu ! Et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	2. Roanapura

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui sera beaucoup moins obscur que le prologue. Je rappelle que, comme il s'agit d'une histoire longue, je prends mon temps pour poser mon intrigue, car tout ne peut pas se faire en un chapitre, cela n'aurait pas de sens._

 _Nota du 14/02/18 : Ceci est la nouvelle version du chapitre, plus élaborée. Cependant, une nouvelle version est à l'étude (mais elle comportera les mêmes éléments, seuls le style et la forme changeront) mais sortira tardivement du fait de mes études._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Roanapura**

.

.

.

Les épices embaumaient l'atmosphère, diffusant leur fragrance exotique dans un étrange mélange voyageur, propice à la rêverie. La ville s'effaçait autour des passants, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ils s'imaginaient sans peine à l'autre bout du monde, dans des contrées sauvages et encore inconnues, pleines de mystères qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévoilés. Seuls les commerçants qui les interpellaient les ramenaient à la réalité. Dès l'attention captée, ils leur proposaient aussitôt une aventure culinaire et gustative en son genre, qui éveillerait leurs sens d'une manière inoubliable. Ils essayaient de les intriguer, de capturer leur intérêt vers leurs étals. Puis, quelques mètres plus loin, les étoffes et les soieries se dévoilaient sous les fins rayons du soleil. D'elles émanaient des odeurs de safran et de cardamone qui, associées à la douceur des châles, poussaient la clientèle à lâcher quelques pièces d'or au marchand qui se frottait silencieusement les mains. Le souk fonctionnait ainsi les différents étals s'agençaient avec une logique toute méthodique pour s'entraider. Un peu plus loin pouvaient être aperçues de sublimes pierreries, parfaites pour sertir le cou d'une dame drapée d'une étoffe de cachemire récemment achetée.

Les conversations anodines et les rires gras résonnaient dans les allées, où tous s'exprimaient sans craindre de gêner leur voisin. Un simple sourire radieux, une excuse lâchée à la va-vite, et la colère éphémère se dissipait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait entraver cette joie de vivre qui irradiait les lieux. Le souk insufflait constamment une profonde sérénité que nul ne pouvait entacher. Ici, la mort délaissait ce marché, comme s'il lui était interdit. Ici, personne ne songeait à abandonner la vie ou à l'ôter. Ici, la vie était reine, la vie était déesse absolue. Les lois tacites prohibaient tout acte de violence, aussi minime soit-il. La paix, les échanges et l'harmonie régnaient entre ces étals, et nul n'avait le droit de briser cet équilibre. Tous les habitants respectaient à la lettre cette règle, même les trafiquants et les mafieux qui croisaient leurs rivaux dans les allées. Jamais le sang ne serait versé au souk. Quiconque brandissait une arme se retrouverait aussitôt avec des centaines d'ennemis en à peine une seconde. Ici, on célébrait la vie de toutes ses forces, non pas cette folie mortuaire.

Le reste de la ville pouvait très bien s'effondrer, tomber à feu et à sang le souk demeurerait, intact, inaltérable. Ce qu'il se passait en dehors des allées marchandes ne le concernait pas, et tout le contraste de cette cité résidait là. Si le marché était sécuritaire, transmettait un état d'allégresse, de paix intérieure, ou encore d'ivresse joyeuse, les rues respiraient et sentaient la mort. La ville était un véritable guêpier, une toile d'araignée qui piégeait les âmes innocentes. Un monde violent, sanglant, où les coups bas se révélaient être monnaie courante. Croiser la route d'un corps encore chaud relevait de l'habitude pour les habitants qui poursuivaient leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Les affaires criminelles ne concernaient en rien les simples civils qu'ils étaient, alors ils fermaient les yeux et continuaient leur petite vie tranquillement, sans se soucier du reste. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de la mort, du nombre effarant de cadavres qui étaient retrouvés chaque jour. Son odeur pestilentielle disparaissait, et n'était plus présente que pour les nouveaux arrivants. Elle leur agressait les narines sitôt débarqués sur les docks, âcre, putride, annonciatrice d'un avenir funeste pour le malheureux imprudent. Les plus sensibles dégobillaient dans la foulée leur repas, et ne tardaient pas à reprendre la mer. Cette odeur leur collait à la peau, elle ne les lâchait pas, à moins qu'ils ne gagnent le souk. Cependant, face à ce monde nouveau et différent, ils ressentaient encore une certaine insécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent enfin.

Certains ne revenaient jamais en ville. Et pourtant, elle grouillait d'activité, jour et nuit les touristes continuaient d'affluer sans se poser de questions. Jamais elle ne se reposait, telle une véritable fourmilière vibrant à toute heure. La mort et la vie cohabitaient sans cesse, mais il fallait _comprendre_. Tous ceux qui fuyaient cette cité demeuraient bornés dans leur ignorance, car ils ne voyaient là qu'une promesse funeste, celle de la disparition de leur existence s'ils restaient une minute de plus. Ils s'imaginaient déjà finir égorgés, le corps jeté dans un caniveau. Ils n'avaient pas saisi l'une des évidences les plus flagrantes. Les civils, sauf s'ils jouaient les trouble-fêtes, étaient toujours épargnés, et ne se retrouvaient que très rarement impliqués dans des affaires mafieuses. À moins de passer par le quartier des Érinyes, leur séjour se déroulait sans le moindre accroc. S'ils ne causaient pas d'ennuis, aucune raison ne justifiait leur assassinat.

Ces ignares passaient également à côté de l'autre évidence qui pourtant régissait une minute après l'autre cette ville. Seule la vie était reine, et ces lieux chantaient chaque jour une véritable ode à la vie. Le souk la célébrait sans ambiguïté de tout son être, alors que les rues adjacentes la louaient en frôlant la mort. Les habitants, qu'ils soient des civils ou des criminels, flirtaient avec elle sans éprouver la moindre peur. Au contraire, ils se sentaient pleinement vivants, et profitaient alors de leur existence toute entière. Ils ne perdaient plus en futilités, et savouraient la vie, embrassant tant ses plaisirs que ses dangers. Ils se libéraient des contraintes pour accomplir leurs rêves cachés ou leurs simples envies, voire une quête éternelle pour toujours plus d'adrénaline. Ils écartaient d'un revers de la main ces entraves pour vivre comme ils l'entendaient, peu importe les règles, peu importe toutes ces lois qui freinaient cette ode à la vie.

Lui, il avait grandi là depuis sa naissance. Ces rues, il les connaissait par cœur, il pouvait avancer les yeux fermés s'il le désirait. Ses déplacements s'étaient transformés en réflexes, et réfléchir lui était devenu inutile depuis bien longtemps pour se rendre à sa destination. Il savait exactement quelle ruelle il devait prendre, laquelle il devait éviter, où se trouvaient les délimitations invisibles des différents Quartiers. La ville n'avait plus de secrets pour lui, comme pour bon nombre d'habitants. Tous connaissaient sur le bout des doigts les coins retors qu'il valait mieux contourner, comme ceux où les trafiquants se rassemblaient pour marchander leurs produits, ou les territoires farouchement défendus par les mafias. Même s'ils acceptaient de frôler constamment la mort, ils faisaient malgré tout preuve d'une prudence calculée. Ils se refusaient à accélérer vainement leur fin. D'un mot commun, tous s'accordaient à dire que certains lieux étaient à fuir, comme la Rue de la Soie, royaume du plaisir de la chair et du vice. Il évitait comme la peste cet endroit-là, sordide au plus haut point, puant la débauche et la mort encore plus que le reste de la ville. De nombreux échanges illicites avaient également lieu dans cette rue si particulière, et il convenait mieux de ne pas les interrompre.

Il connaissait aussi les marchands du souk, tout comme les propriétaires des petites échoppes. Ceux qui étaient nés en cette ville se fréquentaient depuis leur plus jeune âge ils avaient grandi ensemble, ou vu les autres grandir pour les plus âgés. Néanmoins, personne n'était dupe tous savaient très bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une connaissance superficielle. Seule la surface de l'individu s'affichait au grand jour, mais tant de remparts protecteurs et de secrets demeuraient autour de chacun. La confiance était volatile, incertaine il ne subsistait qu'une courtoisie apparente et de la pure hypocrisie. S'entretuer ne gênait aucun habitant de la cité, comme une seconde nature que tous possédaient. La mort rythmait leur vie alors qu'ils s'acharnaient en même temps pour vivre. Un voile hautement malsain, morbide, vicieux s'abattait sur cette ambiance qui dirigeait leurs jours, mais c'était leur existence. La sienne. Il baignait dedans depuis sa naissance, sans la moindre échappatoire à portée de main, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il ne pouvait renier une partie intégrante de lui, et il en valait de même pour tous les autres habitants.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, déterminé, mais à la fois nonchalant. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention dans cette effervescence euphorique à l'approche du souk. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût de la plus petite menace qui pourrait se présenter à lui. Subtilement, difficilement perceptible, ses prunelles grises passaient d'un visage à un autre, identifiant chaque personne, observant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Rien n'indiquait un potentiel danger, mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait pas se détendre, pas avec ce qu'il avait fait. La moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait lui coûter la vie, même s'il doutait qu'une telle chose arrive. Pour l'instant, la situation se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, et il s'en sortirait indemne, libre de tout mouvement, et à l'abri des représailles.

L'entrée du souk se dessina au loin, avec cette arche de marbre qui la caractérisait tant. Les gravures représentaient une antique bataille qu'avait connue la ville, mais il ignorait laquelle. Et à vrai dire, une pause historique n'était actuellement pas dans ses priorités. Cela ne l'aiderait pas s'il se faisait serrer, même s'il se répétait que rien de tragique n'arriverait. Rien ne pouvait le relier à ce qu'il avait déclenché, alors il balaya ses craintes et franchit l'entrée sans hésitation. Ses narines ne tardèrent pas à être assaillies par les odeurs de la coriandre fraîchement hachée, de la cardamone mélangée à celle des fleurs de badiane. Le carré des Épices. Il inspira profondément, appréciant à leur juste valeur ces différentes fragrances, si prometteuses d'un ailleurs moins meurtrier, plus paisible. Il n'arrêta cependant pas sa route. Le temps jouait contre lui, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il traversa les différents carrés du souk, ne s'intéressant guère aux étals de chaque côté des allées. Il échangea néanmoins quelques signes de main avec les commerçants qui le saluaient, et il s'accorda un arrêt pour récupérer ses feuilles de tabac séchées. Il quittait la ville pour un temps indéterminé, alors il préférait se montrer prévoyant pour ne pas tomber en panne sèche. Il ignorait quand il pourrait revenir, car l'incertitude avait désormais envahi son quotidien, et la cloche de la Grande Horloge qui sonna les onze heures lui fit accélérer l'allure.

Le souk laissa place aux quais qui regorgeaient d'animation les marins s'affairaient à charger et à décharger leurs cargaisons sur leurs boutres, tandis que les pêcheurs s'esquintaient la voix pour vendre leur poisson fraîchement ramené du large. Les docks grouillaient de monde, et il était difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi cette masse compacte, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Alors qu'il avançait avec une aisance digne d'un Ro'an, il gardait sa main droite fixée sur la crosse de son revolver tandis que sa main gauche se faufilait agilement dans les poches des passants pour les soulager de leur bourse, sans que personne ne le remarque. Le butin atterrissait aussitôt dans sa besace, à l'abri des regards.

Il finit par s'extraire de cette foule et, d'un pas rapide, il traversa la passerelle de bois qui reliait son navire au quai. Ce bateau, l'Aliénor, était la clef de sa liberté, la clef de son échappatoire. À son bord, il pouvait fuir le danger menaçant de cette ville sinistre qui l'avait vu grandir, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire totalement. Elle demeurait un point d'attache sur les flots, là où il avait vécu le plus longtemps, et là où il signerait probablement sa fin, comme tous les autres habitants.

– Déjà de retour ?

Il adressa à peine un regard à sa coéquipière aux mèches vert sombre qui lui valaient le surnom de « tête d'algue ». Il devinait déjà son attitude dédaigneuse, parfois désinvolte, avec son regard méprisant. Fai était tout sauf née à Roanapura, et elle exécrait cette ville et l'hypocrisie qui y régnait. Elle rabaissait sans cesses ses habitants, parfait exemple de ce dont elle tenait en sainte horreur. Fai était une véritable brute de décoffrage, parlant toujours franchement et sans la moindre retenue. Le respect disparaissait avec elle, et la tension était souvent électrique entre eux deux. Il s'était fait à sa présence, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'en passer.

– On lève l'ancre.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et aussitôt elle gagna le pont et interpella le troisième et dernier membre de l'équipage, Axell. Un contrebandier dans l'âme et formé à la vieille école, qui se plaisait à draguer constamment Fai, profitant de ses charmes avec ses mèches châtain et ses yeux émeraude. Il ne récoltait cependant que des répliques cinglantes, même si parfois elle acceptait de se plier au jeu.

Tous trois s'activèrent pour retirer la passerelle qui liait le navire au quai, et pour remonter l'ancre. Ils déployèrent alors les voiles et peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent doucement sur les flots. Il jeta un dernier regard à la Grande Horloge, trônant au centre de la ville : onze heure et quart. Aucun imprévu à l'horizon, aucun bateau qui ne les prenait en chasse tout se déroulait pour le mieux, et surtout selon ses plans. Il serait déjà loin lorsque la situation tournerait réellement au vinaigre. Silencieusement, il contempla le rivage s'éloigner, lentement.

Roanapura. Tel était le nom de cette ville que nul n'ignorait par-delà les mers. La cité du vice qui vouait une ode à la vie. Là où la criminalité battait tous les records. Pas une seule ruelle n'était épargnée, les plus grandes mafias de la région s'y étaient implantées dans les moindres recoins, dominant les lieux tout en se livrant une guerre sans merci. Personne n'y échappait car tous étaient impliqués, à des degrés différents. Que ce soit les Natifs, les Ro'ans, les criminels venant d'autres villes, ou les nouveaux arrivants, tous avaient sombré tête la première dans cet univers malsain. Et personne ne pouvait en réchapper. Roanapura, c'était à la vie à la mort. Son attraction ne disparaissait qu'avec le refroidissement du corps.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le soleil déclinait doucement sur l'horizon, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Un léger vent soufflait, suffisamment fort pour que leur navire vogue tranquillement sur les flots. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, aucun problème n'avait été rencontré, et la météo demeurait au beau fixe avec des températures plus qu'agréables malgré l'automne approchant. Parfait était le mot idéal pour décrire leur situation.

– Oy, Law ! On va pas t'attendre toute la soirée pour s'faire un cul d'chouette !

La voix de Fai résonna à ses oreilles, toujours aussi claquante. Elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots, même dans des situations aussi anodines que celle-ci. Il eut un léger sourire, songeant qu'elle ne changerait jamais, et son regard se détacha de l'horizon. D'un pas lent, il gagna le point où se trouvait sa coéquipière, assise sur un tonneau, mais il ne vit nulle trace d'Axell. L'avait-elle encore une fois fait lever pour rien ? Ses yeux d'acier captèrent son attention, et ils se dévisagèrent froidement, comme à leur habitude. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils se sentaient obligés de se chercher des noises en toute circonstance.

– Tu poses ton cul sur un tonneau, et puis c'est tout, ordonna-t-elle en devinant ses pensées. Ax' va pas tarder, il est allé chercher de quoi manger.

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de la toiser, puis il finit par s'asseoir. Il se servit à boire – l'avantage des tonneaux – et but quelques gorgées. Le silence se fit, et il se demanda ce que pouvait bien foutre Axell. Trouver de quoi manger n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, surtout qu'ils avaient refait le plein de provisions lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Roanapura. Il décida néanmoins de mettre à profit ce temps libre son sourire mesquin se renforça alors qu'il fixait Fai.

– Tu préfères pas un chante-sloubi ?

– Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'accepte de jouer à tes jeux de dégénérés, rétorqua-t-elle aussi sec.

– Tu sais pas apprécier les bons jeux, tête d'algue.

– Un jeu avec des seaux de dés n'entre pas dans cette catégorie, dégénéré de Ro'an ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il souriait de plus belle. Elle avait toujours haï Roanapura et ses habitants, mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il était né là-bas ? Il n'avait rien demandé, alors il ne s'offusquait pas de ses virulentes critiques ou de ses insultes. Il avait très vite compris que tout Ro'an se faisait aussitôt traiter de « dégénéré » avec elle. Il préférait plutôt s'en amuser, appliquant les règles de survie de sa ville natale. _« Ne laisser apparaître aucune faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit. »_ Ne pas la respecter était presque automatiquement synonyme de mort, mais une autre raison expliquait pourquoi elle était autant suivie. Cette règle était avant tout une règle des Natifs.

Personne n'ignorait le nom des Natifs, cette communauté fermée et inconnue de tous, aussi mystérieuse que les plus anciennes légendes. Contrairement à leur nom, ils n'étaient pas spécifiquement des personnes nées à Roanapura, mais le secret régissait leur existence. Les informations qui filtraient à leur sujet se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, ce qui se révélait déjà beaucoup. Les renseignements étaient rigoureusement bien gardés, et même les indicateurs les plus doués ne parvenaient pas à les dénicher. Et de toute façon, personne n'avait envie de tenter le diable. Ils n'étaient pas seulement craints dans la cité du vice, mais dans toute la région. Un Natif n'était jamais à prendre à la légère, qu'importent les circonstances. Les attaquer signifiait signer immédiatement leur arrêt de mort, les rendant intouchables. Les raisons de la profonde crainte qui les entourait avaient disparu avec le temps, créant là un autre secret. Ils se transformaient en un mythe bien réel, tapi dans l'ombre. Certaines rumeurs prétendaient qu'ils contrôlaient Roanapura, surpassant les grands chefs mafieux, et les faits semblaient les corroborer. Pourtant, malgré cette puissance dont nul ne doutait et qui s'étendait très certainement à l'ensemble de la région, ils se cachaient. Ils ne se dévoilaient pas. Leur identité demeurait secrète depuis de nombreuses années, seuls quelques noms apparaissaient parfois, souvent liés à de grandes familles mafieuses tenant les rues entre leurs mains.

Les Natifs baignaient dans un véritable mystère opaque, mais leurs règles, en revanche, avaient réussi à fuiter et elles avaient aussitôt été appliquées. Tous pensaient que suivre les pas des Natifs était le meilleur moyen pour assurer sa survie. Elles étaient peu à peu devenues des dogmes dont il ne fallait pas déroger, et elles s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la région. Elles restaient toutefois particulièrement présentes à Roanapura, où on posait toujours cette simple question aux nouveaux arrivants. _« Tu veux vivre ? Alors suis les règles des Natifs. »_ Si cette communauté avait réussi à traverser les siècles grâce à ces sortes de commandements, alors leur utilité était plus que prouvée. Même les civils les suivaient à la lettre.

Et comme il appliquait également ces règles, il ne relevait plus les insultes de Fai. Se faire traiter de dégénéré ne lui importait guère, il avait connu pire. Grandir dans une ville comme Roanapura lui avait forgé le caractère, construit une résistance à toute épreuve, ou presque, et la tête d'algue ne risquait pas de devenir une menace pour lui avec de simples mots. Aussi, il admettait que les Ro'ans n'étaient pas les personnes les plus saines d'esprit qu'il connaissait, lui y compris.

– Oh, belle et divine Fai ! Ne laisse pas la colère déformer tes sublimes traits ! Un rustre comme lui n'en vaut pas la peine !

Fai et Law dévisagèrent Axell et son entrée des plus fracassantes avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'en manquait jamais une pour sortir ce genre de conneries alors que la minute d'avant, des insultes claquaient sur le pont du navire. Cependant, son sourire disparut bien trop rapidement, et il restait immobile, se tenant encore dans les escaliers qui descendaient vers les cales.

– On a un problème, annonça-t-il avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Un prob…

Fai fut brusquement interrompue lorsque le contrebandier tira brutalement quelque chose de derrière lui, posée un peu plus bas dans les escaliers. Elle atterrit dans un grand fracas sur le pont, et les deux membres de l'équipage de fortune firent des yeux ronds en découvrant le corps vivant d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. L'intrus était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et ses mèches corbeau un peu longues empêchaient Law d'apercevoir correctement son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il semblait craindre pour sa vie, et il avait de quoi. Et pour cause, Axell, debout derrière lui, veillait à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas au cours d'une manœuvre désespérée.

– Du genre passager clandestin, compléta-t-il.

La voix d'Axell était sans appel. Malgré ses airs de dragueur, il restait avant tout un contrebandier, l'un de ceux qui connaissaient les règles de la piraterie sur le bout des doigts et surtout, qui les appliquaient. Et un passager clandestin sur son navire était un homme à la mer.

* * *

.

.

 _Deux-trois remarques par rapport aux deux OCs._

 _Fai n'est pas une version féminine de Zoro, malgré les cheveux verts et le surnom « Tête d'algue », je tiens à le préciser. Il n'y a strictement aucun lien entre les deux._

 _Axell peut en effet faire penser à Sanji avec son côté dragueur, mais c'est vraiment beaucoup moins prégnant chez lui, ce pourquoi j'ai gardé cet OC._

 _Tous deux ne sont pas là par hasard, et ils auront un rôle particulier dans la suite des évènements_

 _N'oubliez pas que la review est bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	3. Passager clandestin

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voilà ce chapitre 2 avec un peu d'avance, mais comme je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster demain, je prends mes précautions :)_

 _Cette semaine au programme, la révélation de l'identité de ce fameux passager clandestin ! Bon c'était un peu prévisible mais ça fait rien, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre x)_

 _A part ça, merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et en espérant que tu accroches autant à ce chapitre 2 !_

 _Nota du 14/02/18 : Nouvelle version, plus élaborée, de ce chapitre. Dans l'ensemble, les éléments restent les mêmes que précédemment._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Passager clandestin**

.

.

.

Il n'avait rien demandé. Il souhaitait simplement rester dans les cales, appuyé contre un tonneau pour somnoler, bercé par les vagues et le léger roulis, sans que personne n'ait connaissance de sa présence. Il ne dérangeait pas l'équipage, alors pourquoi ce type avait-il cru nécessaire de le traîner dans les escaliers avant de le jeter brutalement sur le pont ? Il admettait certes n'avoir rien à faire là, mais il considérait tout de même cette réaction disproportionnée. Même s'il avouait s'être faufilé à bord du premier navire qui lui avait semblé prêt à larguer les amarres quelques heures plutôt, faisant dès lors de lui un passager clandestin, rien ne justifiait cet éclat de violence.

Quitter Roanapura avait été son unique priorité, et il avait négligé tous les autres détails qui revêtaient pourtant une certaine importance. Il aurait dû envisager la possibilité d'être découvert, et réfléchir en conséquence à des explications qui paraîtraient vraisemblables. Lâcher la vérité à des inconnus lui était clairement impossible, alors il aurait dû songer à s'inventer des raisons pour expliquer sa présence à bord. _Non mais quel con…_ Il avait merdé son coup, et il lui fallait s'adapter rapidement. La poigne de fer de l'homme qui l'avait délogé de sa cachette lui montrait sans ambiguïté les risques qu'il encourait actuellement. Il passait vraiment de situation foireuse en situation foireuse, et il retint difficilement son soupir désabusé. _Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré ?_

Il ne se laissa cependant pas abattre, et il se releva avec prestance, s'époussetant légèrement. Il ne comptait pas se montrer intimidé ou apeuré, même s'il ne contrôlait pas spécialement les évènements. Il ne pouvait pas se ratatiner face à cet équipage inconnu, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne changerait jamais ses vieilles habitudes.

Il prit alors soin de les observer un à un, essayant de les identifier. Il aperçut tout d'abord une femme avoisinant la trentaine qui le fixait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dédain. Son port altier contrastait avec sa posture, assise nonchalamment sur un tonneau, et trahissant sûrement des origines nobles. Tout son être transpirait la prestance et le charisme, malgré ses mèches vertes qui lui encadraient le visage. Les plus longues tombaient sur son côté gauche alors que les autres étaient attachées à l'arrière de son crâne à l'aide de ce qui ressemblait visiblement à un grigri. Ses yeux azur semblaient le sonder intégralement, sans qu'il puisse se dérober à leur emprise. La sensation d'être soudainement un livre ouvert n'était pas des plus agréables, et il rompit donc le contact visuel, détaillant plutôt ses vêtements. Une chemisette ocre légèrement ouverte, mais pas suffisamment pour laisser apercevoir un décolleté, recouverte d'un pull léger noir. Une étoffe de fourrure blanche se nichait habilement dans le creux de ses coudes pour se préserver du froid de la tombée de la nuit, ou simplement pour poursuivre cet esprit aristocratique. Son pantalon de toile noire n'appartenait sûrement pas aux collections bas de gamme, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il restait cependant à savoir comment une femme très probablement issue des hautes sphères de la société s'était retrouvée sur ce navire.

À côté d'elle se tenait un homme au teint hâlé, assis sur un autre tonneau. De prime abord, il ne lui parut pas des plus accueillants, notamment à cause de cette aura froide qu'il dégageait. Ses prunelles orageuses habitées par des lueurs mêlant fourberie et moquerie renforçaient également cette impression, et ses imposants cernes soulignaient son regard, le rendant plus profond, plus pesant. Son bouc contribuait aussi à cet air mystérieux qu'il dégageait, au même titre que ces paires d'anneaux d'or à chaque oreille. Ses mèches de jais, bien que coupées courtes, paraissaient indomptables et impossibles à coiffer, mais il n'avait pas l'air non plus de s'en formaliser. Tout son style entrait en opposition avec celui de la seule femme de l'équipage. Aux vêtements chics s'étaient substitués un sweat jaune aux manches noires avec un étrange Jolly Roger souriant en son centre, et un jean tacheté. À ne pas en douter, il devait avoir vécu plusieurs années, ou même être né à Roanapura, cela collait parfaitement. La cité du vice avait toujours été le berceau des goûts vestimentaires aussi divers que variés, pour ne pas dire étranges, voire hautement improbables. Ses manches retroussées lui permettaient d'ailleurs d'apercevoir quelques tatouages réalisés à l'encre noire sur ses avant-bras, mais leur signification lui échappait. Il ignorait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien représenter, s'ils signifiaient bien quelque chose. Là encore, quelques doutes persistaient. Il se rendait également compte que cet inconnu n'était pas très épais pour un marin, ayant presque un corps sec, mais il avait aussi cette sensation de ne pas devoir le sous-estimer lors d'un combat. Et dans ce genre de situation, il préférait toujours se fier à ses sens qui le trompaient rarement.

Subitement, troublant ses réflexions alors qu'il n'avait pas même encore eu le temps de détailler le troisième membre de cet équipage, toujours posté derrière lui, une voix claqua, autoritaire.

– Ton nom, gamin. Et la raison de ta présence à bord.

Il tiqua à l'usage du mot « gamin » mais n'en montra rien, à part un froncement de sourcils. Cet homme devait avoir à peine deux ans de plus que lui à tout casser, et il se permettait de le traiter de gamin. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait déjà vingt-cinq ans, et non dix. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de remarques déplacées, et encore moins ce ton impérieux qui lui sommait de tout déballer au plus vite. Peu importe qui était cet inconnu, il pouvait toujours se brosser pour avoir des réponses satisfaisantes.

Ils semblèrent être sur la même longueur d'ondes, car l'homme interpréta son silence comme la fin de cette brève discussion.

– Ax', jette-moi cet idiot par-dessus bord, ordonna-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin. S'il est chanceux, il pourra rejoindre les côtes de Roanapura.

Un rire satisfait retentit derrière lui, provenant donc du troisième et dernier membre de cet équipage.

– Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, ricana-t-il.

Aussitôt, des mains fermes lui saisirent les bras, prêtes à le jeter par-dessus bord. Il ne put réfréner la vague de panique qui l'envahit, car cela sonnait vraiment comme la pire nouvelle qu'il avait pu entendre ces derniers jours. Même avec de la chance, il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre la rive sans se noyer. Il n'avait jamais été un grand nageur, et aucune terre ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer se débattre et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Cet « Ax' » lui tenait bien trop fermement les bras, l'empêchant d'attraper son arme. Et à trois contre un, il n'était même pas certain de l'emporter, surtout en ignorant de quoi ils étaient capables. Il se résigna donc, préférant de ne pas prendre de risques supplémentaires et inutiles.

– Ace !

Le silence lui répondit d'abord, et le temps sembla se suspendre momentanément. La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant était de continuer à sentir le pont sous ses pieds. Il devait faire le nécessaire pour ne pas être jeté à l'eau. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté Roanapura, il devait se concentrer sur ses réelles priorités, et s'il désirait les réaliser, cela impliquait de ne pas mourir, ou de ne pas se retrouver dans une énième situation foireuse. Les mains ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché, signifiant donc qu'il pouvait à tout moment aller nourrir les poissons.

– Ace, répéta-t-il plus calmement. Je m'appelle Ace.

Le sourire mesquin de son interrogateur ne lui échappa pas, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Il ne tolérait pas que ce type s'amuse ouvertement de sa situation de supériorité. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait fait ravaler sa moquerie, mais il jugeait plus prudent de s'abstenir. Ils se toisèrent un moment, avant que l'inconnu ne fasse un signe de main à son coéquipier. Ace fut aussitôt libre de ses mouvements, et il s'écarta de cet « Ax' ». Il avait certes un sursis, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire si sa prochaine réponse ne les contentait pas. Il refusait d'apprendre à voler pour rejoindre les flots tête la première.

– Et la raison de ta présence à bord ?

Ils se jaugèrent encore, chacun attendant que l'autre cède. Cependant, il n'y échapperait pas, il ne pouvait pas éviter la question. Il pesta intérieurement.

– Je devais quitter Roanapura au plus vite, éluda Ace.

Son ton avait peut-être été plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais finalement, il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cet étrange équipage dont il ignorait encore tout. Qui étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils menaient des activités illégales car ils ne ressemblaient en rien à de bons samaritains. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à établir s'ils étaient liés ou non à l'une des mafias de la région.

– Et t'as pensé que le plus simple était d'embarquer illégalement ? tonna l'homme derrière lui.

– Exactement, oui, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Il tourna la tête pour le dévisager froidement, refusant de se laisser intimider. L'émeraude de ses yeux lui jetait des éclairs, mais il soutint son regard avec aplomb.

– Ax', calme-toi, intervint le Ro'an.

Ace recentra alors son attention sur lui, et préféra le devancer en prenant la parole. Il en avait assez de rester dans l'inconnu, il souhaitait des réponses. Il ne pouvait rien envisager dans un tel flou, il n'était pas devin.

– Je t'ai dit qui j'étais, l'amabilité serait de me rendre la pareille.

Ce stupide sourire mesquin apparut de nouveau, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Ace. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir, car il aurait vraiment voulu le lui faire ravaler.

– Law.

Il cligna des yeux, bêtement, alors que l'information montait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. La surprise l'avait envahi sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Même s'il avait espéré cette réponse, il n'avait pas pensé l'obtenir aussi facilement. Un rire moqueur le tira de sa torpeur.

– Celui qui veut te jeter par-dessus bord depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Axell, poursuivit-il. Quant à la tête d'algue sur son tonneau et qui dit rien, c'est Fai.

La femme, qui effectivement était restée silencieuse depuis le début, décocha un regard noir à Law qui n'en tint pas compte.

– Et on œuvre dans la contrebande, pour que ça soit clair.

– Oy, dégénéré de Ro'an, tu comptes le crier sur tous les toits ? Ou tu es trop stupide pour te rappeler qu'on n'est plus à Roanapura ?

Fai le toisait toujours, mais le brun ne réagissait pas, comme insensible. Seul son sourire s'intensifiait, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

– Il a bien le droit de savoir dans quoi il s'est embarqué, se contenta d'expliquer Law en haussant les épaules.

 _Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ?_ Ces trois-là formaient-ils réellement un équipage ? L'harmonie paraissait pourtant inexistante entre eux. En à peine cinq minutes, les insultes fusaient déjà. La mésentente entre Fai et Law crevait les yeux, et Axell n'intervenait même pas, restant simplement derrière lui, trahissant une routine habituelle. Les prises de bec entre ces deux-là lui étaient familières, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de calmer le jeu. Comment pouvaient-ils parvenir à œuvrer dans la criminalité sans se faire prendre ? Une certaine cohésion était requise pour diminuer les risques et pour éviter tout accroc avec la Marine. Peut-être bénéficiaient-ils d'une quelconque protection ? Les contrebandiers indépendants se révélaient plutôt rare dans la région, car les mafias les plus puissantes de la région s'empressaient de les recruter. Était-ce leur cas ? Cette simple information pouvait changer drastiquement ses plans, et par la même occasion, ses chances de survie.

– D'ailleurs Ace, pourquoi tu devais quitter Roanapura rapidement ? s'enquit soudainement Law.

Il demeura de marbre, retenant tant bien que mal une grimace. Cette information était de l'ordre du privé, et elle devait le rester. Il ne comptait pas le révéler, encore moins à un inconnu. Il avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis à son goût, et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque d'en attirer davantage. Il devait stabiliser sa situation, pas l'aggraver. Cependant, alors qu'il conservait le silence pour réfléchir à une réponse qui pourrait contenter cet étrange équipage, le léger rire de Law le surprit. Il croisa ses yeux gris, animés d'un certain amusement et d'intérêt.

– Laquelle ?

Il fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant un instant. Que sous-entendait-il exactement ? Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'insinuation.

– De quoi, laquelle ?

– Avec quelle mafia tu t'es attiré des ennuis ?

Il entendit l'homme derrière lui rire, un peu moqueur, alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre comment Law avait bien pu deviner. Comment s'était-il trahi ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais mentionné un quelconque lien avec les milieux criminels, et tant de raisons pouvaient expliquer son départ précipité. Il finit par retenir un soupir, songeant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi incompétent que lui en matière de déductions et d'hypothèses.

– Relax, on est des indépendants, lui annonça Axell. On ne va pas te livrer à qui que ce soit. La seule chose que tu risques ici, c'est de passer par-dessus bord si tu fais quelque chose de travers.

– Alors Ace, laquelle ?

Law ne cachait pas son intérêt, le fixant avec intensité. Ses yeux étincelaient, impatients de connaître la vérité. Ace soupira, résigné. Il ignorait comment esquiver cette question, et s'il le leur révélait, il s'engageait sur un pari risqué. Cependant, compte tenu de sa situation actuelle, il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix, et cela pouvait tout aussi bien lui permettre d'atteindre sain et sauf la prochaine ville. Plus il analysait les potentiels dangers, plus ils lui semblaient se dissiper.

– Joker, finit-il par lâcher.

Attentif, il guetta leurs réactions alors que plus un mot n'était échangé. Law s'était légèrement redressé sur son tonneau, et son regard paraissait légèrement différent, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude. Fai, elle, ne se gênait pas pour l'observer sans vergogne, cherchant sûrement à deviner les informations manquantes. Seule l'attitude d'Axell lui restait inconnue, mais il la supposait similaire. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

– Joker, carrément ? Tu fais les choses en grand, dis-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour te retrouver obligé de fuir ?

– Le genre de choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le temps se suspendant soudainement, il crut avoir été trop agressif. Plus personne ne bougeait, et il ignorait sur quel pied danser. À tout moment il risquait de payer ce brusque refus, et l'idée d'une baignade lui déplaisait grandement. Il s'opposait également à l'élaboration du moindre compromis, ce qui n'arrangeait en aucun cas sa situation.

– C'est ton droit, acquiesça calmement Law. Parler de ses déboires avec Joker n'est jamais conseillé, en particulier si tu as dû quitter la ville aussi clandestinement.

Il hocha lentement la tête, dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le Ro'an respectait son silence sur la question.

– On ne te livrera pas non plus à Joker, sois-en rassuré Ace, poursuivit-il.

Même s'il en demeura perplexe un moment, cette seule déclaration lui ôta un poids des épaules. Rien pourtant ne lui assurait la véracité de tels propos, mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'il pouvait se fier à lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, car son stupide sourire mesquin ne l'engageait pas à lui accorder sa confiance, et aucune réponse rationnelle ne justifiait cette impression. De toute façon, il était piégé avec eux sur ce navire jusqu'à la prochaine ville, alors qu'il se méfie ou non ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Le pas léger d'Axell lui fit cependant abandonner ses pensées, car il put enfin détailler le dernier membre de cet équipage improbable. Un nouveau contraste s'était d'ailleurs imposé, car il ressemblait à un simple marin civil. La trentaine, une taille moyenne pour une carrure athlétique probablement due à de longs voyages en mer. Il ressemblait plutôt à un voyageur endurci par les années avec son haut blanc délavé tombant de façon négligée sur son pantalon noir usé, et sa veste marron qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il travaillait en tant que contrebandier. Coupés courts, ses cheveux châtains ne présentaient pas non plus d'extravagance, ou même de mèches rebelles. Seuls ses yeux émeraude attiraient l'attention, une couleur peu présente dans la région, et étincelaient de par leur dureté. Une aura de sévérité émanait également de lui, prévenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prendre à la légère.

– Ça ne dit pas c'qu'on fait de lui, Law, déclara froidement Axell.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférent à la question, comme si la réponse coulait de source.

– Tu comptes vraiment le laisser rester à bord ? vérifia-t-il.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec ça, Ax'. Arrête d'être aussi vieux jeu avec tes règles de la piraterie.

Malgré son léger sourire, son ton froid et implacable ne laissait pas la place à la contestation. Law semblait s'imposer comme le capitaine de cet équipage, bien qu'il ignorât pourquoi il recevait une telle distinction par rapport aux deux autres.

Axell grogna plus qu'il n'acquiesça, et il retourna dans les cales sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– T'aurais au moins pu nous consulter avant de décider, dégénéré de Ro'an.

Ace se tourna vers Fai qui intervenait enfin, d'une voix acérée, presque agressive. Elle n'approuvait pas cette décision, et elle comptait le lui faire savoir. Cependant, Law ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiéter.

– J'aurai pu.

Toute son attitude se faisait insolente, se moquant clairement de l'opinion de sa coéquipière, mais elle ne se laissait pas pour autant impressionner.

– Si Joker apprend que sa cible est sur notre bateau, on est morts.

Cette femme n'avait pas tort. Sa seule présence mettait en danger ce trio à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était recherché par l'une des plus puissantes mafias de la région, et rester parmi eux les condamnait. Dès qu'ils accosteraient dans le prochain port, il lui faudrait partir immédiatement. Même s'ils lui semblaient capables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, il ne voulait pas non plus leur attirer trop d'ennuis. Le simple fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas jeté par-dessus bord était déjà amplement suffisant à ses yeux.

Un rire coupa néanmoins sa réflexion, aussi sarcastique que moqueur. Cependant, il ne rassurait pas, il s'inscrivait plutôt dans une ambiance glauque. Ace fut autant décontenancé que Fai. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que Joker n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

– Tu trouves que j'exagère, crétin de Ro'an ? répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

– Ça se voit que tu n'es pas de Roanapura. Premièrement, Joker ne s'en prend pas aux civils, alors il suffira d'argumenter qu'on ignorait qu'Ace était recherché. Deuxièmement, il ne tue pas ses cibles, du moins pas immédiatement. S'il te met la main dessus alors que tu lui as cherché des noises, crois-moi que tu préfèreras être morte, et que tu seras même capable de mettre fin à tes jours.

Ace frissonna. Le brun avait cessé de rire, sa voix était devenue calme et posée, voire un peu froide. Il parlait d'un avenir funèbre avec un tel naturel, un tel détachement, comme s'il mentionnait une chose complètement banale et anodine. Son comportement soutenait également ses propos, car il soutenait avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve le regard perturbé de Fai. _« Dégénéré de Ro'an »_. L'insulte prenait désormais tout son sens. Les habitants de la cité du vice étaient tous familiarisés avec les exactions de Joker, à un point que cela ne les surprenait plus. Law n'échappait pas à la règle, même s'il semblait être encore au-delà de ça. Il ne craignait pas le sort que Joker leur réserverait s'il les attrapait, ou alors il le cachait extrêmement bien. Il restait calme, ne montrant aucune inquiétude. Il demeurait maître de lui-même, esquissant toujours un léger rictus.

– Relax, tête d'algue. Il y a peu de chances que Joker soit déjà au courant, et quand bien même, on a une avance par rapport à ses hommes. On a tout à fait le temps de rejoindre Loguetown et de débarquer Ace.

Fai continua à le dévisager, peu convaincue, mais elle ne rétorqua rien. Elle se pliait pour l'instant à cette décision, mais son regard indiquait qu'elle préparait sans doute une prochaine contrattaque. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

– Ô belle et divine Fai ! J'ai t'ai pris ces prunes salées que tu aimes tant !

Ace sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque retour d'Axell, les bras chargés de vivres. Il alla poser le tout vers les tonneaux qui servaient de sièges, et il lança une boîte à Fai qui la réceptionna avec un sourire de défi. Il s'assit et se servit ensuite une chope.

– Bon alors, on se le fait ce cul de chouette ?

Le sourire de Law se fit joueur, alors que la menace planante de Joker se dissipait totalement. Plus personne ne s'en souciait il importait seulement de remporter le plus de manches possibles.

* * *

.

.

 _Je sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué, mais j'aime bien placer des références d'autres séries ou animes à droite à gauche. Y en a d'ailleurs une majeure dans ce chapitre, et qui était aussi présente dans le précédent._

 _Le prochain chapitre, qui comportera pas mal d'infos sur Roanapura et son organisation vis-à-vis des mafias (et aussi sur Joker pour le coup !), sera publié vendredi ou samedi prochain, il est en cours de relecture )_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	4. L'étoile de la chance

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voilà ce chapitre 3 que j'ai bien aimé écrire, en particulier la fin :)_

 _Cette semaine au programme, une discussion riche en informations sur l'organisation de Roanapura et de ses nombreuses mafias ! Et cela comprend aussi Joker !_

 _Encore merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et voici ce chapitre 3 que tu attendais tant !_

 _Note du 14/02/18 : Nouvelle version, plus élaborée du chapitre. Globalement, les éléments restent les mêmes que précédemment._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'étoile de la chance**

.

.

.

Law plissa les yeux, peu habitué à cette lumière qui filtrait dans sa cabine. La nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte, sans compter l'alcool qui avait coulé à flot lors de leur soirée. Dès qu'ils décidaient de faire un cul de chouette, la situation dérapait à coup sûr, et la veille n'avait pas été une exception. Les parties s'étaient enchaînées sans relâche, les scores toujours autant serrés, et les dés avaient fini par servir de projectiles pour pimenter la joute verbale à laquelle il se livrait avec Fai. Comme à son habitude, Axell s'était interposé pour la protéger, tel le preux chevalier qu'il s'imaginait momentanément être, mais elle s'était servie de lui comme d'un bouclier pour mieux le jeter ensuite. Malgré ses origines nobles, cette héritière d'une des grandes familles aristocrates d'Arabasta se révélait impitoyable, une véritable guerrière dans l'âme. Elle avait abandonné son ancienne vie paisible pour se plonger pleinement dans la criminalité et devenir une informatrice hors pair. Son talent ne faisait plus de doute, mais elle tenait trop à son indépendance pour s'associer à une quelconque mafia. De plus, elle exécrait Roanapura et ses habitants, et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, alors se lier aux grands pontes ne lui convenait pas. Sa fierté causerait sans doute sa perte, car elle refuserait toujours de se plier aux décisions qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Leur mésentente était en partie due à ce côté de son caractère, car ils entraient toujours en conflit sur un sujet, même les plus anodins. Sans Axell, leurs piques acerbes se transformeraient aussitôt en affrontement physique, mais ils n'auraient sûrement jamais été amenés à voyager ensemble sans sa présence.

Le nouveau passager de l'Aliénor était néanmoins resté en retrait lors de cette soirée mouvementée. Ace n'avait jamais été un adepte du cul de chouette, alors il s'était contenté de les observer, parlant peu. Il n'avait pas semblé être à son aise, et Law l'avait bien remarqué. Cependant, il s'était abstenu de toute remarque, car en savoir davantage ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne comptait pas créer de liens particuliers avec ce gamin qui disparaîtrait dès qu'ils auraient accosté à Loguetown, et dont il n'entendrait plus jamais parler. Il admettait certes vouloir connaître les ennuis qu'il avait pu causer à Joker car une information pareille pouvait toujours être utile, mais il ne s'en formaliserait pas s'il ne les découvrait pas.

Il bâilla et s'étira longuement, soulagé de ne pas avoir la gueule de bois après ce qu'il avait bu. Il eut un sourire en songeant que la tête d'algue n'aurait sûrement pas cette chance. Elle avait enchaîné chope sur chope sans compter, et Axell avait même dû la porter jusqu'à sa cabine alors qu'elle déblatérait des propos sans queue ni tête. Hormis la présence d'Ace, cette soirée ressemblait en tous points à celles des jours précédents. Leurs habitudes ne changeraient pas.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées, et il grogna légèrement. Il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse encore tranquille pour plusieurs heures.

– Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps, Law ? La navigation va pas s'faire toute seule.

Il grommela une réponse incompréhensible mais suffisamment audible pour qu'Axell cesse de tambouriner à sa porte.

Soupirant, il se redressa sur son lit et finit par se lever. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de la cabine, le contrebandier ne tarderait pas à revenir et il tenait à un minimum de tranquillité. Il enfila alors des vêtements propres – jean, t-shirt, et son sweat jaune qu'il quittait rarement – et il quitta l'habitacle.

Sur le pont, rien d'inhabituel ne lui apparut. Comme il l'avait supposé, la tête d'algue avait la gueule de bois car elle s'appuyait sur le bastingage et contemplait l'océan avec une main qui soutenait son crâne. Assis à même les planches, adossé au mat, Axell nettoyait son revolver et lui adressa un bref regard. Seule la présence d'Ace sortait de l'ordinaire, installé sur un tonneau et observant les deux autres, mais elle ne s'avérait pas non plus étrange.

– Ax', la situation ? s'enquit-il.

– J'dirai qu'on est encore à une ou deux heures de Loguetown, mais faudrait que tu vérifies l'cap.

Law hocha la tête et le laissa à ses occupations. Il gagna la cabine principale qui leur servait à la fois de salle de réunion, de navigation, ou encore de salle commune. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de fonction concrète, car aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciaient. Malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, tous trois partageaient un point commun, celui de ne pas s'encombrer de détails insignifiants, ce pourquoi ils voyageaient peut-être encore ensemble. Ce navire était devenu leur point d'attache, et ils n'accordaient plus de réelle attention à la mésentente qui pouvait régner entre eux.

Ace n'avait pas été jeté par-dessus bord pour cette même raison. Il s'était certes invité sans demander d'autorisation, mais sa présence ne les dérangeait pas alors ils ne se formalisaient pas qu'il reste avec eux.

Il attrapa la boussole qui traînait sur la table et observant longuement les cartes, ses doigts retraçant leur trajectoire de puis leur départ de Roanapura. Un léger soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il quitta la cabine pour changer le cap, tournant la barre un peu plus vers bâbord. Le navire n'avait trop dérivé au cours de la nuit, mais s'il n'avait pas vérifié, ils auraient fini par heurter les récifs au sud de Loguetown. Un accroc qui aurait pu leur coûter très cher, et il préférait que son plan se déroule sans la moindre bavure. La présence d'Ace risquait certes de perturber le cours des évènements, mais selon ses estimations, cela ne serait que mineur et il parviendrait à s'adapter. Et si l'inverse advenait, cela prouverait simplement une énième fois qu'il n'était pas né sous une bonne étoile, et que la malchance pavait constamment sa route. Il n'en serait même pas surpris, car il s'était déjà rendu à l'évidence depuis des années. La chance n'avait jamais existé pour lui, il en avait la certitude.

– Law ?

Il manqua de sursauter à cause de cette voix qui le coupa brutalement dans ses pensées. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et pour apercevoir Ace qui se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant fixement. Il se contenta de le dévisager silencieusement, encore dans une certaine torpeur qui ne le lâchait pas, et le gamin ne cillait pas. Une drôle de lueur agitait ses yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

– Tu voulais ? finit-il par demander.

– Te remercier.

Il ne cacha pas sa soudaine surprise, s'interrogeant. Avait-il fait quelque chose en particulier pour mériter des remerciements ? Ils se connaissaient à peine pourtant. L'espace d'un instant, il songea que le manque de sommeil associé à l'alcool de la veille lui provoquait des hallucinations.

– Pour ne pas m'avoir jeté par-dessus bord, compléta Ace.

Il l'observa encore un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

– Ta présence ne gêne personne, alors ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et puis, si empêcher Joker de te mettre la main dessus peut le faire chier, ça me va très bien.

Il manqua de rire face au regard ahuri d'Ace qui devait se demander s'il avait bien entendu. Il ne se retint pas d'afficher son sourire mesquin, s'amusant de le voir hébété.

– T'es suicidaire… murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait même pas le contredire. En tenant de tels propos, Law se montrait inconscient, ou, en effet, suicidaire, car il déclarait la guerre à Joker sans sourciller une seule seconde. Comme s'il parlait simplement du beau temps de cette matinée. Rare étaient ceux qui s'essayaient à une pareille folie, et il avait déjà choqué plus d'un Ro'an en se comportant ainsi. Il lui adressa alors un sourire énigmatique.

– Seulement le matin.

Ace le dévisagea bêtement, la bouche entr'ouverte, stupéfait, comme figé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– La tête d'algue a raison, tu sais, poursuivit Law. _« Dégénéré de Ro'an »._ Personne n'est sain d'esprit à Roanapura, encore moins ceux qui sont nés là-bas. On baigne dans cette insanité depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Il s'incluait volontairement dedans, tout comme il ne niait jamais les insultes de Fai. Ceux qui étaient nés, et surtout qui avaient grandi dans la cité du vice ne devenaient jamais des personnes très fréquentables. Lui œuvrait désormais dans la contrebande, et même le plus simple des civils ne devait pas être aussi blanc qu'il ne le paraissait. Le comprendre permettait aussitôt de mieux cerner les habitants de la ville, et donc d'accroître ses chances de survie. Cependant, en s'attirant directement des ennuis avec Joker, Ace avait drastiquement réduit sa durée de vie et il risquait prochainement de passer l'arme à gauche s'il faisait preuve d'imprudence. Il ne semblait pas connaître les règles fondamentales qui permettaient d'esquiver avec plus de facilité les éventuels problèmes.

– Tu viens d'où, en fait ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

La question parut le surprendre car elle s'avérait assez anodine. Pourtant, malgré ses airs innocents, elle se révélait utile pour établir des suppositions et, éventuellement, déduire quelques indices concernant ces ennuis avec le chef mafieux.

– Jaya, mais j'ai pas mal voyagé ces derniers temps, l'informa Ace.

Le gamin ne devait donc pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps à Roanapura, ce qui expliquait sa méconnaissance des règles des Ro'ans qui lui auraient évité de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

– Jaya ? La ville de l'autre côté de la forêt, au sud ? Vers la mythique Shandora ?

– Oui, celle-là même.

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus. Il avait rarement mis les pieds à Jaya, la plupart du temps seulement pour quelques heures, et en aucun cas pour du tourisme. Cette région lui était donc majoritairement inconnue car il restait principalement dans la zone de Roanapura. Il avait cependant connaissance de la légende de Shandora, racontant qu'une mythique cité d'or attendait d'être redécouverte. Cependant, malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées par des chasseurs de trésor, elle demeurait encore disparue dans la forêt, si elle s'y trouvait bel et bien.

Jaya pouvait également se targuer d'échapper à la sombre influence de la cité du vice. Par le passé, elle avait été le fief de Gol D. Roger, l'un des Quatre Empereurs, l'une de ces quatre personnes qui tenaient la région entre leurs mains. Malheureusement, aussi improbable que cela pouvait être, il avait été capturé par la Marine plusieurs années auparavant, puis exécuté publiquement. Des conflits et des guerres mafieuses avaient alors éclaté pour s'accaparer son territoire, mais Barbe Blanche, un autre Empereur, en avait hérité sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer. Depuis, la ville demeurait une bourgade agréable à vivre malgré cette forte imprégnation mafieuse, et le souvenir de l'ancien célèbre criminel était resté intact, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté ces rues.

Naturellement, la place qu'occupait Gol D. Roger fut rapidement reprise car elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment vacante. Un nouvel Empereur fit son apparition dans la région peu de temps après sa mort, même si son nom n'était pas inconnu dans le milieu. La réputation de Marshall D. Teach le suivait déjà et n'était plus à faire. Il tenait d'une main de fer la ville de Whiskey Peak, au sud de Roanapura, bien qu'il ait également son territoire dans la cité du vice, le Quartier de l'Ombre, au même titre que les autres Empereurs. Défier cet homme s'avérait sans doute l'une des pires idées à envisager, car rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller au bout de ses objectifs une fois qu'il s'était mis bille en tête. Personne n'osait remettre en question sa détermination et son obstination.

Les différentes mafias avaient d'abord été dubitatives face à Teach, et beaucoup le soupçonnaient d'être lié à l'arrestation de son prédécesseur. Les rumeurs laissaient entendre qu'il en était même l'instigateur car il convoitait depuis des années cette place. Cependant, les autres Empereurs ne prenaient pas parti, comme si la vérité leur était déjà parfaitement connue. Le monde criminel se plia alors à leur décision, et ce « nouveau venu » put pleinement s'intégrer au quatuor mafieux dominant. Il n'avait certes pas hérité du territoire du célèbre Gol D. Roger, mais sa puissance n'était plus à prouver, et encore moins à prendre à la légère.

Connaître les Quatre Empereurs, leur territoire et leurs habitudes était une obligation pour survivre à Roanapura. Respecter cette règle permettait d'accroître sans difficulté ses chances de passer la nuit ainsi que les suivantes. La respecter signifiait savoir ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire, ainsi que les lieux à esquiver coûte que coûte. Éviter les ennuis devenait alors facile, pour peu qu'on s'y tenait. De toute évidence, Ace n'avait pas intégré ce principe pourtant fondamental.

– Pourquoi Joker te cherche en réalité ? demanda-t-il, se décidant à briser le silence.

Ace avait certes refusé la veille d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été contraint de fuir Roanapura, mais cette interrogation l'intriguait trop pour qu'il la laisse en suspens. Il guettait sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre ses poings se serrèrent alors que son regard fixait l'horizon avec hargne.

Law s'abstint cette fois-ci de toute remarque désobligeante, soupirant mentalement pour être passé à côté d'une telle évidence. La réponse crevait les yeux, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Personne n'ignorait le nom de Joker dans la région et, naturellement, sa réputation le précédait. Il appartenait aux Quatre Empereurs, dont la puissance démesurée en effrayait plus d'un car ils leur suffisaient de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Chacun disposait de son territoire, ainsi que d'un Quartier spécifique à Roanapura, centre névralgique de la criminalité. Néanmoins, Joker se différenciait des trois autres, car il trônait littéralement sur la cité du vice. Il s'imposait comme le maître absolu, contrôlant à la fois les côtés légal et illégal de la ville. La présence de ses rivaux ne changeait rien à ce fait, personne ne s'opposait à lui. Sa connaissance du terrain l'empêcher de subir des embuscades ou des attaques en traître. Rien ne lui échappait, et le duper entraînait de lourdes conséquences, le plus souvent mortelles, ou synonymes de longues souffrances.

Cependant, limiter Joker à sa seule réputation mafieuse, aussi sinistre soit-elle, correspondait à la pire erreur possible des débutants. Sous-estimer l'importance de cette information, certes un brin mystique, signifiait accepter de mourir dans les plus brefs délais. Sans ce _détail_ particulier, il serait demeuré un homme comme les autres, disposant certes d'un pouvoir affolant, mais qui pouvait être destitué à l'aide de quelques magouilles rusées et sournoises. Réputé intouchable, Asgeir Lundear avait chu de son piédestal, malgré la croyance commune qui le songeait invincible.

L'évidence s'imposait d'elle-même. Coller la définition d'homme comme les autres à Joker relevait de l'impossible. Dès son arrivée dans les sphères mafieuses, il avait proclamé son identité, affirmé sa puissance. Il était un Natif. Cette seule donnée jetait un froid dans la plupart des conversations, terrifiant criminels et civils.

S'en prendre à lui n'était que pure folie, un suicide immédiat dans d'atroces souffrances interminables.

Une question revenait souvent à Roanapura, en particulier avec les nouveaux arrivants. On demandait _« Tu veux vivre ? »_ , et le conseil suivait dans la foulée, automatique : _« Alors suis les règles des Natifs, mais évite les comme la peste. Être lié à un Natif d'une quelconque manière, c'est le meilleur moyen de mourir dans l'heure. »_. Qu'importe le mystère qui les entourait, au grand jamais les Natifs n'étaient pris à la légère.

– C'est bon, lâcha-t-il face au silence d'Ace. Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas l'envie.

Le bruit des vagues fut sa seule réponse, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. De mauvais souvenirs avaient sûrement resurgi dans la mémoire du gamin. L'inverse paraissait peu probable puisque Joker était impliqué. Il soupira doucement, préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet, et attrapa dans sa poche le tabac qu'il avait acheté au souk. Il roula une cigarette, l'alluma, et tira une longue bouffée avant de l'expirer lentement, profitant de la sensation. Fumer l'aidait toujours pour se détendre ou pour relâcher la pression, voire s'évader un instant.

– Tu as déjà été confronté à lui ?

Il ne cilla pas, demeurant impassible, et observa un moment le passager clandestin. Ses yeux chocolat le fixaient ardemment, guettant sa réponse. Malgré la vingtaine d'années passée qu'il affichait, ses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage et ses mèches corbeau un peu longues qui tombaient à leur guise lui conféraient un air enfantin trompeur. L'illusion se brisait néanmoins rapidement à cause de sa taille et de sa carrure musclée. Il semblait rôdé pour le combat au corps-à-corps, si bien qu'il convenait mieux d'éviter de se retrouver à devoir l'affronter.

Mais qu'espérait-il, exactement ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait changer s'il avait été ou non confronté à Joker. Jamais il ne trouverait de soutien en lui, qu'importe la quête qu'il poursuivait. Bien qu'il soit né à Roanapura, sa folie disposait de certaines limites. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

– On peut dire ça, oui. Au même titre que tous les Ro'ans, éluda-t-il calmement.

– Mais directement ?

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, tachant de conserver son calme. Il détestait devoir répondre à des questions d'ordre personnel, en particulier avec des inconnus.

– Tu poses trop de questions, Ace.

Il cessa de le regarder pour se tourner vers la mer. Son sourire sur les lèvres indiquait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour cette indiscrétion, à condition qu'il abandonne l'affaire. Cependant, le message tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

– Mais sérieusement, Law ? Oui ou non ? insista-t-il.

– Sérieusement que tout Ro'an sensé ne te parlera pas de ses déboires ou de ses alliances avec les Empereurs ou les grands chefs mafieux, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

– Un Ro'an sensé ? Ça existe ça ? répliqua ironiquement Ace.

– Tous les Ro'ans sont sensés dès qu'il s'agit de survie, objecta-t-il. Si on vit plus longtemps que les autres, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et c'est à cause de questions comme celles que tu poses que les étrangers se font tuer aussi rapidement.

Ne le regardant pas, il fit tomber la cendre et inhala à nouveau le tabac. Il sentait le regard du gamin fixé sur lui, mais il ne se tourna pas pour autant. _Qu'il se débrouille pour comprendre ce que je lui dis._

– Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai pu être confronté ou non à Joker ?

– C'était juste par curiosité.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué. Ace avait répondu bien trop rapidement pour être sincère. Il cachait quelque chose, et il ne douta pas un instant du lien entre ce soudain secret et ses ennuis avec l'Empereur. Cependant, aboutir à une hypothèse valable lui serait bien difficile avec si peu d'informations. Demander directement des renseignements supplémentaires braquerait le passager clandestin, alors il devait trouver une autre solution. Emprunter des chemins détournés s'imposait donc.

– Pourquoi tu étais à Roanapura au fait ? demanda Law. Ce n'est pas vraiment la ville conseillée pour du tourisme.

De façon prévisible, Ace manifesta de la surprise face à sa question, mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant décontenancer.

– Je cherchais du boulot, et un ami m'a donné quelques adresses, alors je suis allé jeter un œil.

Il masqua sa suspicion. Malgré le lien qu'entretenait Beylèm avec Roanapura de par la présence, passée et présente, d'Empereurs, cela ne suffisait pas pour dénicher les personnes qui possédaient des contacts dans la cité du vice. Ou plutôt, il fallait les connaître, mais elles fréquentaient rarement de simples civils. Ainsi, Ace n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il ne l'apparaissait, ce qui le conduisit à une autre conclusion. La responsabilité pour les ennuis qu'il s'était attiré lui incombait en partie.

– _« S'en prendre à un Natif est synonyme de mort »_ , c'est l'une des cinq règles des Ro'ans, non ? changea de sujet le gamin, songeur.

Nul Ro'an n'ignorait ces cinq règles. Ils les respectaient toutes afin de survivre le plus longtemps possible, et ils conseillaient fortement à tout nouvel arrivant de les apprendre rapidement. Il s'agissait de lois tacites annexes, complétant celles des Natifs, et elles se montraient plus adaptées pour des personnes ne possédant aucun pouvoir particulier au sein de la ville. Même les mafieux aguerris les suivaient sans ses poser de questions.

 _« Suivre les règles des Natifs. »_

 _« Être lié à un Natif d'une quelconque manière est le meilleur moyen de mourir dans l'heure. »_

 _« S'en prendre à un Natif est synonyme de mort. »_

 _« Ne parler ni de ses déboires ni de ses alliances avec les Empereurs ou des chefs mafieux ou les Natifs. »_

 _« Connaître les Empereurs et leurs habitudes permet d'éviter les problèmes. »_

Cinq règles suffisaient amplement, elles concentraient le minimum vital pour survire. Et si elles étaient complétées par celles des Natifs, adoptées unanimement par les habitants de Roanapura, esquiver les problèmes se révélait presque enfantin.

– Quoi, tu vas me faire croire que t'es un Natif maintenant ? répliqua Law avec un rire sarcastique.

– Non, je veux seulement savoir ce que t'en penses, comme tu es à Roanapura. C'est vrai, ou c'est juste un conte pour effrayer les enfants ?

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette alors qu'il perdait peu à peu son léger sourire. Comme tous les Ro'ans, il n'appréciait guère de parler des Natifs. Il respectait leurs cinq règles dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver elles lui avaient déjà sauvé la vie. Alors il ne comptait pas les enfreindre pour faire plaisir à ce gamin inconscient.

– T'es resté combien de temps à Roanapura, en fait ? Si tu connais les règles des Ro'ans, tu sais très bien que ce genre de questions ne se pose pas.

– Je sais. Mais je te le demande quand même.

Il soupira longuement, essayant de comprendre comment Ace avait pu survivre jusque-là. Cela demeurait pour l'instant un mystère à ses yeux, car un tel niveau d'irresponsabilité conduisait seulement à une mort certaine.

– T'as déjà vu quelqu'un survivre à Joker ?

Le passager clandestin fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le rapport, mais il hocha malgré tout négativement la tête.

– Dans ce cas, tu as ta réponse, expliqua Law. Joker est un Natif, ce pourquoi personne n'est parvenu à le détrôner, et ça fait facilement une vingtaine d'années qu'il fait partie des Empereurs. Malgré les suicidaires qui ont essayé, et il y en a eu, crois-moi, personne n'a réussi. Ils sont tous morts. Si tu touches à un Natif, tu es mort, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Sauf si bien sûr tu te dégottes la protection d'un autre Natif, mais ça relève du miracle.

L'étonnement d'Ace ne lui échappa pas, et il arqua un sourcil en réaction. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir tenu des propos étranges.

– Les Natifs peuvent s'opposer entre eux ? s'enquit le gamin, intéressé.

– Il y a déjà eu des cas par le passé, parmi les rares Natifs qui étaient connus, alors oui, ça me semble logique.

Il écrasa sa cigarette consumée alors qu'Ace s'était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il retint son rire moqueur.

– Ne rêve pas trop non plus, le coupa rapidement Law. Trouver un Natif pour te protéger n'est clairement pas le bon plan. C'est même encore plus stupide et suicidaire que de chercher des noises à Joker.

– Ah, grillé, admit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Cherche plutôt un endroit où te planquer pendant quelques mois, le temps que ça se tasse, ça sera nettement plus efficace. Tu me trouves suicidaire, mais t'es pas mieux dans le genre. T'es sûr que tout fonctionne correctement là-haut ?

Le passager clandestin lui décocha un faux regard noir, et il lui répondit d'un sourire amusé. Cependant, la nouvelle expression qui se dessina sur ses traits fit aussitôt s'envoler son humeur légère.

– Comment tu fais ? Tu dis toi-même vouloir faire chier Joker, et visiblement tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire. Alors pourquoi, _toi_ , t'es pas mort ? Pourquoi ?

Le ton d'Ace se faisait inquisiteur, dévoilant sans vergogne son désir de savoir et de comprendre. Adoptant alors une posture impassible, Law l'observa de son regard d'acier, implacable.

– Parce que quand tu nais sous une mauvaise étoile, elle est toujours là pour t'arracher à la mort et te faire vivre des tourments où tu préférerais _vraiment_ être mort.

* * *

.

.

 _Encore une référence dans ce chapitre, qui m'a bien amusée, et cette fois-ci au film_ Ocean's Eleven. _J'ai bien aimé la recaser pour Law x)_

 _Alors je prends les paris sur l'identité du Quatrième Empereur, qui sera d'ailleurs dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre ! Et comme j'ai pas spécialement respecté les Quatre Empereurs d'OP, ça peut donc être n'importe qui !_

 _Au programme du chapitre 4, qui arrivera vendredi prochain, l'arrivée à Loguetown ainsi que Law qui pose des questions plus qu'étranges. Un chapitre assez mystérieux qui me permet d'amener sereinement le chapitre 5 qui pour le coup contiendra plus d'action._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	5. Echange douteux

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 4, qui est d'ailleurs assez particulier parce qu'on peut se demander où ça va ! Néanmoins, il pose de nouvelles bases de l'intrigue qui n'étaient que très brièvement apparues dans le chapitre 1, et il est donc essentiel pour la suite._

 _Encore merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _, ainsi qu'à_ _ **KarnagePhoenix**_ _et_ _ **pommedapi**_ _pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :)_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Echange douteux**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

 **L** e soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel d'azur immaculé et pas le moindre nuage ne venait le troubler. Une journée magnifique en somme, chaude aussi, où l'envie serait de paresser à l'ombre.

Le navire fut enfin amarré au port, l'ancre coula dans les flots sombres et la passerelle fut installée pour aller poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Leur voyage en mer n'avait pas été bien long, peut-être un jour et demi, voire moins, mais il était satisfait d'abandonner le roulis causé par les vagues. Il respira un grand coup, se nettoyant les poumons, et s'étira longuement.

Il avait peut-être été en sécurité ces dernières heures sur l'Aliénor mais désormais, le danger revenait à vive allure. Avec les ennuis qu'il traînait derrière lui, il ne pouvait rester en compagnie de cet étrange trio qui cohabitait il ne savait trop comment, et il avait donc décidé de partir au plus vite. Certes, ces trois-là lui paraissaient tout à fait capables de se débrouiller face aux hommes de Joker, au moins le temps de fuir l'affrontement, mais c'était par acquis de conscience. Causer des problèmes à ceux qui l'avaient aidé ne l'enchantait pas et il préférait l'éviter. Il ramassa son sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui en quittant Roanapura et il descendit du navire.

Loguetown. Une petite ville portuaire tranquille, où le sang ne coulait pas à longueur de journée. Ici, les habitants savouraient la vie et la chérissaient, ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. Ils la préservaient de leur mieux, évitaient les ennuis tout l'inverse de la cité du vice. Pourtant, ce qui semblait être un havre de paix était vérolé, corrompu : les mafias de Roanapura y étaient profondément ancrées et elles s'accrochaient à ce bout de territoire. Elles se faisaient certes plus discrètes, agissant plus subtilement, mais leur présence était indéniable, là, tapie dans l'ombre. De ce fait, il ne comptait pas rester longtemps à Loguetown, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il lui fallait juste déterminer sa prochaine destination : Whiskey Peak peut-être, ou Arabasta. Cette dernière lui semblait une bonne option à cause de la Marine qui s'y était installée et qui, par conséquent, dissuadait les criminels de s'approcher de trop près. S'il parvenait à s'y rendre, il devrait y être en sécurité. Une fois là-bas, il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que la situation se tasse et le tour serait joué.

« Hé gamin, tu gênes.

Il se retourna et aperçut Fai qui le dévisageait froidement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était dans le passage, juste devant la passerelle, et il se déplaça aussitôt. Elle le remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Toujours aussi agréable. Il retint son soupir, qu'elle aurait mal pris il en était sûr. Cette femme était hautaine au possible, ce qui était en parfaite harmonie avec cette prestance qu'elle dégageait. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait des origines nobles, même si c'était totalement incohérent avec son actuel statut de pirate.

– Ax' ! cria-t-elle vers le navire. J'y vais, j'serai de retour avant la tombée de la nuit !

– Ay, divine Fai ! Prends soin de toi !

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les méandres de la foule du port.

Ace fut un peu surpris de la voir partir ainsi, se séparant du reste de l'équipage, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'Axell s'enfonça à son tour dans la ville, après avoir prévenu le capitaine de son départ. Il resta comme un con devant la passerelle.

Strictement rien ne les liait en fait. Ces trois pirates ne faisaient que partager un bateau, et parfois devaient-ils coopérer pour piller un navire marchand. Autrement, il n'y avait rien d'autre. S'ils devaient se séparer là, maintenant, ils le feraient sans problème, sans regrets. Axell draguait certes Fai à longueur de journée, mais il n'y avait aucun amour, ou même aucune attirance physique. C'était juste pour le plaisir d'aguicher la gente féminine. Fai et Law ne s'entendaient pas et passaient leur temps à se chercher des noises. Ne plus se fréquenter ne les gênerait absolument pas. Oh, peut-être que leurs joutes verbales leur manqueraient au début, mais cela leur passerait vite. Après, il y avait bien une certaine amitié entre Axell et Law, il l'avait bien perçue, mais pareil encore, que chacun parte de son côté pour suivre sa voie leur serait tout à fait naturel et ils ne s'en choqueraient pas. Du jour au lendemain, cet équipage pourrait être dissout sans regret. Qu'est-ce qui, initialement, avait bien pu les pousser à voyager ensemble ? Est-ce que tout ne se résumait qu'à cette histoire de navire partagé ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Ce trio l'avait intrigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et, en toute honnêteté, en connaître davantage que ces quelques heures passées en leur compagnie ne lui aurait pas déplu.

– Tu comptes rester planté là comme ça pendant encore longtemps ?

Il sursauta, bien qu'il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la voix qui l'avait interpellé avec un amusement non dissimulé. Il leva la tête et il croisa ses prunelles orageuses si particulières. A chaque fois qu'il les contemplait, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans leur intensité.

Law était accoudé au bastingage et le fixait avec son sourire mesquin, fidèle à lui-même. Et comme toujours depuis qu'il était à bord, il n'arrivait pas à savoir le fond de sa pensée. Ses propos étaient-ils seulement ironiques, ou lui intimaient-ils de foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible ? Après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient débarqué à Loguetown, il n'avait plus aucun raison de rester sur l'Aliénor – et lui-même avait convenu qu'il devait partir pour ne pas leur attirer des ennuis. Cependant… il n'arrivait plus du tout à y voir clair avec le brun à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il l'avait fait flipper, _vraiment_ , de la même façon que la veille, avec cette aura si froide et si menaçante. Un bref instant et il s'était cru en face d'un type aussi dangereux que Joker. Un frisson parcourut son échine rien qu'à cette pensée.

Et surtout, il y avait les propos de Law plus qu'énigmatiques à propos de la mauvaise étoile sous laquelle il serait né. Ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais à ce moment-là c'était bien de la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Cette voix implacable qu'il avait utilisée, ce regard… tout participait à cette ambiance glauque très peu rassurante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration et cela l'avait d'autant plus affecté. En plus, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si Law disait la vérité ou non. Il était incapable de trancher, et pourtant il y avait réfléchi un long moment en observant l'océan. C'était juste impossible de savoir.

– Pour quelqu'un qui est recherché, tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de prudence, reprit-il.

Il parvint cette fois-ci à s'empêcher de sursauter, la voix de Law le prenant encore par surprise plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées – et il ne voulait qu'il sache tout le doute qui agitait son esprit – et il le dévisagea, ahuri. Que… Quoi ? Il se foutait de lui ? Son rictus se renforça et, discrètement, les doigts de sa main appuyée sur la rambarde lui désignèrent les quais bondés.

– Tu fais une cible facile, expliqua-t-il.

Son corps se raidit aussitôt mais il ne sut pas exactement à cause de quoi. A cause de la menace que venait de faire apparaître Law et qu'il avait été incapable de percevoir ? Ou plutôt à cause du fait qu'il en parlait avec amusement ? Inconsciemment, il serra les poings. Ce type passait le plus clair de son temps à se moquer de tout, à avoir des propos plus qu'incompréhensibles, et cela le rendait franchement détestable. Pour qui il se prenait à la fin ? Il inspira un grand coup pour calmer sa rage naissante. Ce n'était pas le moment et malgré son attitude désobligeante, Law lui avait sauvé la mise en l'acceptant à son bord.

– Monte.

Hé ? Sa colère se volatilisa aussitôt pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Il dévisagea Law, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien compris, ou même bien entendu.

– T'es sourd Ace-ya ? J'te dis d'monter.

Il jeta un bref regard vers la foule massée sur les quais puis il traversa la passerelle pour rejoindre le navire. Law avait-il aperçu quelque chose ? Un ennemi potentiel ? Il avait dû avoir un regard inquiet, car le brun répondit à ses questions muettes.

– Non, il n'y avait personne, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Law s'assit sur un tonneau – ils n'avaient pas quitté le pont depuis la soirée de la veille – et lui fit signe de faire de même.

– C'était juste plus simple de t'avoir à la même hauteur pour parler.

– Parler ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Le brun hocha la tête, impassible. Rien ne filtrait sur son visage, mais il savait que son sourire mesquin ne tarderait pas à réapparaître dès qu'une occasion se présenterait.

– J'me suis dit que t'aimerais un peu d'aide pour disparaître, expliqua-t-il.

– Tu veux m'aider ?

Alors là, il tombait des nues. Law lui proposait de l'aide ? Ok, ça faisait pas longtemps qu'il le connaissait, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était obligé. Il ressemblait davantage au genre d'homme qui laissait les autres se démerder qu'à l'altruiste, et c'était bien ce qu'il était – il l'aurait parié sans souci. Il lui lança un regard méfiant alors qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu des propos.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Le sourire qui s'agrandit encore lui confirma son hypothèse : oui il lui proposait bien son aide, mais c'était loin d'être gratuit – fallait pas rêver non plus.

– Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

– T'as peut-être passé quelques années à Roanapura, mais tu n'as pas grandi _avec_ Roanapura. C'est une différence que beaucoup négligent. Et qui a une grande influence sur la réussite de tels plans.

Il hocha la tête. Les propos de Law se tenaient, et en effet il avait tout intérêt à engranger les conseils du brun s'il voulait échapper aux hommes de Joker.

– … D'autant plus que les règles des Ro'ans et des Natifs ont l'air de te passer au-dessus de la tête… ajouta Law, railleur.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas la moquerie gratuite, mais il ne releva pas – au fond, il savait que le brun avait raison sur ce point-là.

– Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

– Seulement quelques informations.

Il plissa les yeux, s'interrogeant sur la nature de ces renseignements qu'il devrait livrer en échange de son aide et de ses conseils.

– Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu as fait à Joker, rassure-toi, compléta-t-il. Ni rien de personnel.

Le brun l'étonna encore davantage. Que voulait-il savoir alors ? A part des renseignements d'ordre personnel, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui apprendre d'intéressant. Depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur l'Aliénor, Law ne cessait de le surprendre. Il avait pourtant déjà fréquenté des Ro'ans, mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il était hors-catégorie. Leur discussion sur le navire ne le lui prouvait que trop bien.

Il finit par hocher doucement la tête, hésitant toujours un peu. Mais dans quoi se lançait-il encore ? Et la façon dont Law le fixait avec ses prunelles orageuses ne le rassurait guère.

– Je pose une question, tu réponds et je te donne un conseil pour t'en tirer. Tu peux t'arrêter dès qu'une question ne te plaît pas. Ça te va ?

Ça semblait honnête, et il n'avait pas non plus l'obligation de répondre. Il n'avait rien à perdre, et Law n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner des conseils inutiles. Enfin c'était ce qu'il supposait. Et ce qu'il espérait aussi. 'Tain, il était vraiment un cas désespéré : il avait entraperçu à quel point le brun pouvait être flippant, mais il continuait d'éprouver une sorte de _confiance_ envers lui. C'était à se demander qui était le plus barge des deux : Law ou lui ?

– Ça me va.

– Par où t'es passé dans ta fuite jusqu'au port ? Quels Quartiers ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Law. C'était quoi cette question ? Ce n'était pas d'ordre personnel, en effet, mais quelle en était l'utilité ? Y en avait-il seulement une ?

– Heu, le… hm, le Quartier Blanc, puis les Bas Quartiers avant d'arriver au souk par le Carré des Armes. Et du souk, j'ai rejoint le port.

Law acquiesça lentement, fixant les planches du pont. Il réfléchissait, mais à quoi ? Ce qu'il avait dit n'avait rien de transcendant, et son parcours à travers Roanapura montrait qu'il n'avait absolument pas pris le chemin le plus rapide. Il avait sciemment évité la Rue de la Soie, à la frontière du Quartier d'Opale, territoire de Joker – elle en faisait presque partie à vrai dire –, ainsi que le Quartier d'Or, réputé pour être contrôlé par les Natifs – et qu'il valait donc mieux éviter. Passer par les Bas Quartiers n'avait pas été une idée de génie tant l'endroit était un véritable coupe-gorge mais elle avait été de loin sa meilleure opportunité sur le moment et il s'en était finalement sorti. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que Law pouvait bien tirer de ce genre d'informations ?

Il n'aurait de toute évidence aucune réponse à cette question, et le capitaine de l'Aliénor se décida à enfin lui donner son premier conseil.

– Tu as deux possibilités : partir immédiatement et profiter de ta courte avance, ou attendre la nuit et être ainsi moins repérable. Je te conseille d'attendre, et de loin. Loguetown paraît tranquille comme ça, mais les Quatre Empereurs y sont présents, plus discrètement certes. En d'autres termes, des hommes de Joker sont en ville et peuvent te tomber dessus à tout instant s'ils sont au courant. J'te déconseille même de quitter le bateau pour l'instant. Je te l'ai dit, tu fais une cible facile pour une telle foule.

Ace hocha la tête, impressionné par Law. Ce dernier parlait avec un tel calme sans rien oublier, expliquant posément les raisons derrière ses choix. Cela paraissait tellement évident avec lui alors qu'en réalité depuis le début il n'avait pensé qu'à quitter la ville le plus vite possible. Quel idiot ! Il pesta intérieurement contre sa propre stupidité. Par étonnant qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une telle merde, il avait dû négliger tant de choses et c'était pourquoi les hommes de Joker lui étaient subitement tombés dessus. Law ne se serait sans doute jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Avec l'aisance dont il en parlait, il avait dû faire ça toute sa vie. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un Ro'an ? Ou était-ce les conséquences de son passé ? Cela l'intriguait mais il préféra chasser de son esprit toutes ses interrogations. Il savait instinctivement que le brun ne lui fournirait aucune réponse et il pourrait même se braquer et le jeter dehors. Ce qui était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il devait faire de prudence, et donc faire attention à ses propos.

– Dans ta fuite, tu as vu des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire ?

Il dévisagea à nouveau Law, décontenancé par cette question. Des choses inhabituelles ? A Roanapura ? Il en arrivait tous les jours, c'était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le quotidien de la cité. Le brun était-il sérieux avec sa question ? Visiblement, oui. Ses prunelles grises le fixaient dans l'attente, avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La lueur moqueuse était toujours là, mais plus ténue, ce qui l'étonna. Law était concentré sur quelque chose qu'il ne percevait pas, et cela le démangeait de savoir.

– Comme ? finit-il par demander.

– Activité mafieuse plus forte à certains endroits, des personnes absentes, des inconnus présents, ce genre de choses.

Il hocha la tête avant de se plonger dans les souvenirs de sa course-poursuite. Comme il courait pour sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer son environnement, ce qui était à nouveau incroyablement stupide de sa part. La peur de se faire chopper lui avait ôté de nombreuses habitudes de survie. Il pesta encore, voulut se frapper à cause de sa connerie, et un léger rire railleur le coupa dans ses envies vengeresses contre lui-même. Il observa Law et son air amusé sur son visage. Ah, il avait dû faire une tête explicite ou parler sans s'en rendre compte. Il soupira et ne prit pas la peine de relever l'attitude du brun.

– J'ai pas trop pris le temps d'observer ce qui m'entourait.

– Je m'en doutais.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Law du regard, qui arborait encore son putain de rictus qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

– Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

– Tu veux dire, à part les hommes de Joker que j'avais au cul et que j'ai réussi à semer je sais pas trop comment ?

Law eut un léger rire, toujours empreint de moquerie.

– A part ça, oui.

Ace s'efforça de décortiquer ses souvenirs à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose de ce genre ? Quoique, maintenant, qu'il y repensait, il avait aperçu une étrange rencontre dans les Bas Quartiers. Il ne les avait vus qu'un bref instant, mais il en était sûr. Pas de doute possible.

– Des hommes du Roux. Dans les Bas Quartiers.

Law arqua un sourcil, surpris. Non, pas surpris. Seulement un brin étonné, mais en même temps, la lueur qui traversa ses prunelles orageuses semblait indiquer que, dans un sens, il s'y attendait.

– Des hommes du Roux ? T'es sûr ?

Il acquiesça. Même dans sa précipitation, il avait su reconnaître l'emblème du Roux, ce jolly roger à l'œil gauche barré de trois cicatrices et aux tibias remplacés par des sabres que tous connaissaient dans cette région. Et pour cause, le Roux était l'un des Quatre Empereurs et il avait la main mise sur tout le trafic maritime. Il savait exactement tout ce qu'il se déroulait sur les ports et il était capable d'immobiliser un bateau précis en un claquement de doigts. Encore une personne qu'il valait mieux avoir en allié qu'en ennemi – au même titre que les autres Empereurs. Une aubaine pour lui que le Roux soit en froid avec Joker, autrement il serait déjà refroidi et en train de nourrir les poissons.

– Combien ?

– Trois, de sûr. Dans une petite ruelle, vers la Rue de la Soie.

– Vers la frontière avec le Quartier Blanc et le Quartier d'Opale ? Y en a qui ont pas peur… Rien d'autre ? ajouta-t-il.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, les Quartiers que j'ai traversés étaient assez déserts.

– Déserts ?

– Oui, enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y avait pas autant de mafieux que d'habitude. C'est l'impression que j'en ai eue.

Il crut voir Law grimacer, mais cela fut trop rapide pour qu'il en ait la certitude. L'information semblait lui déplaire, mais pourquoi ? Encore une question à laquelle il n'aurait pas la réponse, car le brun enchaîna aussitôt sur ses conseils. Comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

– T'as plusieurs possibilités pour ta prochaine destination. Arabasta, Jaya et Whiskey Peak, mais je te déconseille cette dernière.

– A cause de Teach ?

Law hocha la tête.

– C'est son territoire après tout. Il a peut-être pas passé d'alliance avec Joker, mais il serait capable de te capturer pour te faire cracher le morceau et ensuite se servir de toi contre Joker. Les Empereurs aiment bien se tirer la bourre.

Le brun eut un rire cynique avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– Il te reste donc Arabasta et Jaya. La première est l'option la plus sécuritaire, si t'es pas recherché par la Marine. Les hommes de Joker oseront pas s'approcher de trop près et tu pourras attendre là-bas le temps que l'affaire se tasse, mais y a de très fortes chances qu'ils en surveillent aussi la route pour t'empêcher d'atteindre Arabasta. Donc t'as de très fortes chances de te faire prendre.

Ah ouais, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé ça sous cet angle. Se rendre à Arabasta était tout aussi risqué que le reste en fait, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

– Après, t'as Jaya. Terrain connu pour le coup puisque t'es né là-bas, et le chemin pour s'y rendre devrait être plus calme. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'agit du territoire de Barbe Blanche et qu'en toute honnêteté, j'ignore quelles sont ses actuelles relations avec Joker. Il pourrait te livrer comme te laisser tranquille.

– En conclusion, les deux sont tout aussi risqués.

– Des risques différents, mais c'est l'idée.

Il était dans la merde. Franchement. Aller à Jaya était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, et ce pour des raisons que Law n'envisageait pas – et tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Arabasta restait sa meilleure solution pour le moment, même s'il avait toutes ses chances de rencontrer des emmerdes sur la route. Il grimaça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Il soupira. Se lamenter ne servait à rien et il avait encore le moyen de s'en sortir. Après tout, une mine de conseils se tenait devant lui.

– Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Law fut étonné de la question, cela se lisait sur son visage. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envisagé qu'il puisse poser cette question aussi directement – ou qu'il la pose, tout simplement.

Son rictus ne tarda cependant pas à se manifester, accompagné d'une énième raillerie.

– Rien, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans une telle situation. Qu'importe ce que j'aurais fait à Joker, j'aurais fait en sorte que ses hommes ne puissent pas remonter jusqu'à moi.

Ace le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas cette pique. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là, mais il prit sur lui pour contenir une réplique cinglante.

– Réponds à ma question et je te donnerai mon point de vue, ça te va Ace-ya ?

– Ça me va.

Il espérait juste que la question ne serait pas foireuse. Qu'il pourrait y répondre facilement.

– Au souk, dans le Carré des Pierreries que t'as dû traverser, est-ce que t'as croisé une fille à la coupe afro ?

Encore une fois, la demande de Law le désarçonna. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir ça ? A quoi ça l'avançait ? Il devait y avoir une raison mais le brun était si mystérieux qu'il ne parvenait pas à la deviner.

– Ouais, difficile de la rater, c'est pas très courant. Elle discutait avec un marchand je crois.

Law hocha lentement la tête, et une nouvelle fois il crut voir une grimace se dessiner sur son visage. Quelque chose devait le contrarier, mais quoi exactement ? Et pourquoi ? C'était sûrement à cause de la présence de cette fille – quand on la connaissait, même seulement de réputation, on comprenait pourquoi – mais il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa présence le dérangeait.

– Tu devrais réfléchir sur ta situation au lieu de te préoccuper de celle des autres.

Il sursauta et eut cette mauvaise sensation d'être pris en flagrant délit. De toute évidence, il avait dû parler à haute voix. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Law ne fit pas davantage de remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet, et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer encore ses moqueries.

– A ta place Ace-ya, je ferais en sorte que les hommes de Joker croient que je me rends à Arabasta alors qu'en réalité j'irais à Jaya. Malgré la forêt, c'est le chemin le plus sûr pour être tranquille. Et une fois en ville, je prendrais aussitôt un bateau pour rejoindre Ohara, tout en prenant le plus grand soin à effacer toute trace de ma présence à Jaya.

– Ohara ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais c'est…

– Aussi sécuritaire qu'Arabasta, le coupa Law. Les risques du trajet en moins. T'y restes quelques mois le temps de te faire oublier, puis tu reviens à Jaya ou à Loguetown pour évaluer la situation. En étant discret, tu pourras reprendre ta vie. Joker ne jettera pas l'éponge pour autant, mais il aura d'autres affaires à régler à ce moment-là, donc tu devrais être tranquille je pense.

Il mit du temps à assimiler tout le plan de Law mais c'était vraiment la meilleure opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Finalement, sa situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée que ça.

Cependant, le brun continuait de le surprendre : il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour pondre un tel plan, il semblait l'avoir fait avec une telle facilité. Encore une fois, il eut cette impression que Law avait dû faire ça toute sa vie. Autrement, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu avoir de telles idées aussi rapidement, alors que lui galérait comme pas permis et qu'il se retrouvait avec des projets bancals au possible. A nouveau, il se demanda comment le brun y parvenait, à quoi était due cette expérience – car oui, c'était bien grâce à l'expérience qu'il avait une telle habilité, il en était sûr. Les conséquences de son passé ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il se rappela la fin de leur conversation sur leur navire. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, c'était obligé. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien vivre pour énoncer cette phrase si glauque et pour disposer d'une aisance si prononcée pour savoir comment se terrer dans un coin et disparaître pendant un temps ? Son regard se perdit dans ses prunelles orageuses, se noyant petit à petit dans leur intensité, au même titre que cette réponse lui demeurerait inaccessible.

Une cloche retentit au loin, sûrement celle de l'horloge de Loguetown. Quinze heures. Il réprima un bâillement et s'étira, rompant par la même occasion le contact visuel pour éloigner toutes ces questions. Il avait encore du temps à tuer avant la tombée de la nuit, mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Law se leva, jeta un coup d'œil aux quais toujours bondés et vérifia les munitions de son revolver avant de le ranger à sa ceinture, dans son dos et ainsi dissimulé par son sweat. Ses prunelles grises le fixèrent ensuite, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

– J'ai des affaires à régler, alors j'te laisse le bateau. Tête d'algue et Ax'-ya seront rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit donc t'auras pas à attendre indéfiniment pour partir.

– T'as confiance ?

La question avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

– Confiance ? répéta Law. C'pas comme si t'allais te tirer avec le bateau, tu pourrais pas le manœuvrer tout seul de toute manière.

Ah, ouais. C'était vraiment stupide comme question.

– Tu rentres quand toi ?

– Quand j'aurai terminé. Tard sûrement, éluda-t-il.

Bien, message reçu, le ton de Law était très clair : cela ne le concernait pas et il n'avait pas à fouiner pour en savoir plus. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le brun attrapa sa besace et s'avança jusqu'à la passerelle où il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sauter sur les quais et de disparaître dans la foule.

* * *

.

.

 _Beaucoup de questions étranges de la part de Law, mais toutes trouveront des explications dans les chapitres suivants, dont celui de la semaine prochaine ! Il faut juste attendre un peu !_

 _Au programme du chapitre 5, qui arrivera vendredi prochain, on repasse sur le point de vue de Law qui mène ses petites affaires à Loguetown, et cela signifie aussi l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	6. Cigare et tirs nocturnes

_Hey à tous !_

 _Je poste en avance par rapport à d'habitude puisque ce sont les vacances !_

 _Voici le chapitre 5, qui m'a bien emmerdé parce que j'ai passé mon temps à rajouter des éléments au dialogue principal mais que j'aime beaucoup malgré tout._

 _Au programme, des explications sur les étranges questions de Law, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage et beaucoup de nouvelles informations concernant l'intrigue !_

 _J'ai aussi noté que mes chapitres ont tendance à s'allonger, j'espère que personne n'a rien contre la longueur x)_

 _Encore merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _, ainsi qu'à_ _ **KarnagePhoenix**_ _et_ _ **Reikaproust**_ _pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :) Merci aussi à_ _ **L'Oiseau du Paradis**_ _qui a mis cette fic en favori !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Cigare et tirs nocturnes**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

 **L** es rues de Loguetown n'étaient pas aussi bondées que les quais, certaines étaient même désertes, mais il n'aurait su affirmer si cela était une bonne chose pour lui. Si quelqu'un l'approchait, il l'apercevrait plus aisément, mais en même temps… il était beaucoup plus visible. Une cible facile, qui slalomait rapidement entre les quelques passants pour les éviter. Et il détestait cette sensation de vulnérabilité. Tout son corps était en alerte, prêt à déguerpir dès que la situation tournerait au vinaigre et il sentait que cela ne tarderait pas à être le cas.

Quelque chose se brisa derrière lui et il fit volte-face, mais ce n'était qu'une bouteille de verre qui s'était échouée au sol après une bourrasque. Rien de bien alarmant en soi, mais automatiquement il s'était trouvé prêt à dégainer son revolver. Paranoïaque ? Avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il acceptait volontiers de l'être si cela lui permettait d'accroître ses chances de survie alors qu'il était loin de l'être habituellement. Certes, il était toujours aux aguets à Roanapura mais c'était plus que justifié, alors qu'à Loguetown, il s'autorisait à être plus détendu car la ville ne faisait pas preuve de violence, elle était plutôt paisible. Sauf cet après-midi.

Il avait cherché à évaluer la situation en interrogeant Ace qui, à la tête qu'il tirait, n'avait pas perçu l'intérêt de ses questions, mais les informations qu'il avait obtenues ne l'avaient guère rassuré. Voire pas du tout. En clair, c'était la merde.

Les risques qu'il encourait, il les connaissait, et il avait pris la décision de tenter le coup malgré tout, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait eu plus de temps. Il avait longuement préparé son action et il avait estimé obtenir une demi-journée, voire une journée entière d'avance, mais pas seulement quelques _minutes_. C'était impossible, il avait dû merder quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il avait fait et refait ses plans pour qu'ils soient parfaits, analysé les actes de ses opposants pour connaître le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour réagir et à chaque fois, il avait trouvé cette même fourchette : entre douze et vingt-quatre heures.

Avait-il mal interprété les informations d'Ace ? Non, il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que cela soit un simple hasard. Les Bas Quartiers n'étaient jamais déserts, même lorsque des guerres éclataient entre les différentes mafias. La ville pourrait être à feu et à sang qu'ils grouilleraient encore de vie. Alors déserts ? Impossible. Il ignorait par quelles ruelles le gamin était exactement passé mais s'il n'avait pas croisé un chat, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, et d'autant plus si le Quartier Blanc, territoire de Barbe Blanche, était lui aussi désert. L'avance qu'il pensait avoir s'était volatilisée comme neige au soleil.

La présence des hommes du Roux à la frontière du Quartier Blanc et de celui d'Opale le confirmait aussi. Il n'y avait strictement aucune autre raison pour laquelle ils se trouveraient là et prendraient de tels risques, il en avait la plus profonde certitude. En temps normal, un tel acte déclencherait une guerre entre les Empereurs – régler un conflit à l'amiable n'a jamais été trop dans leurs cordes – mais la situation avait changé la donne et elle le leur permettait désormais, pour une certaine durée.

Et il y avait cette troisième « coïncidence », celle de trop qui prouvait que rien n'était dû au hasard : la présence de cette femme avec sa coupe afro dans le Carré des Pierreries, discutant innocemment avec un commerçant du souk. DoubleFinger. Si elle était déjà là, c'était vraiment qu'il s'était lamentablement planté. Et qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouver, il en était sûr : une fois qu'elle avait une cible, elle ne la lâchait qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Une femme tout à fait charmante qui s'amusait à perforer les corps de ceux qu'elle se devait de tuer avec ses aiguilles. Il eut un frisson à l'idée de devoir être confronté à elle, mais il chassa cette possibilité de son esprit. Pour l'instant, la question était de savoir qui l'avait engagée : l'un des Empereurs impliqué dans toute cette affaire ? Un chef mafieux également concerné ? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'agaçait, car en fonction de l'identité de cette personne, cela pouvait grandement affecter ses chances de survie.

Il lui fallait davantage d'informations pour savoir où en était réellement la situation à Roanapura. Ses plans semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose en soi, mais il y avait encore trop d'inconnues. Et par-dessus tout il voulait connaître la réaction des Empereurs. Le Roux avait déjà agi en envoyant plusieurs de ses hommes à proximité de la Rue de la Soie, mais ensuite ? Alliance, déclaration de guerre ou neutralité ? Tant qu'il n'aurait pas ces données, il ne pourrait pas planifier correctement la suite car trop de variables en dépendaient.

Il pesta : il détestait être ainsi plongé dans l'inconnu. Il préférait savoir, même si ce qu'il pourrait apprendre risquait de lui déplaire. C'était toujours préférable à l'ignorance. De plus, cela évitait les mauvaises surprises qui pouvaient faire foirer un plan, ou faire prendre une tournure totalement inattendue aux évènements. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté, et une fois lui avait largement suffi. Pas la peine de recommencer, il s'en passerait b…

« Trafalgar.

Il sursauta, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brutalement et ses réflexes prirent le dessus lorsqu'il dégaina son revolver. Il le pointa aussitôt sur la ruelle à sa droite où se tenait un homme dont le visage était dissimulé par un nuage de fumée blanche qu'il venait d'expirer. Il resta un moment ainsi alors que l'autre ne bougeait pas, se contentant de tirer sur son cigare, avant de le reconnaître enfin. Il soupira en abaissant son arme qu'il rangea ensuite, soulagé. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, il n'avait juste pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à sa destination. Il aurait voulu étriper sa propre inattention.

– Ça te ressemble pas d'être autant plongé dans tes pensées, Trafalgar.

– Et toi, t'étais obligé d'me coller c'te frousse ? T'as failli y passer, tu l'sais ça ?

Il soupira encore, cette fois-ci plus par énervement, tant envers lui-même qui avait complètement oublié toute prudence – il pouvait bien se moquer d'Ace, tiens – qu'envers Smoker qui le lui faisait remarquer. Il s'avança dans la ruelle et suivit le fumeur qui lui faisait signe, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment adjacent, et la porte fut aussitôt refermée. Les oreilles indiscrètes n'étaient pas autorisées en ces lieux.

Il s'adossa ensuite à un mur, se positionnant face à Smoker, et alluma l'une de ses cigarettes roulées par ses soins. Avec de la chance, cela le détendrait.

– T'es dans la merde, Trafalgar.

– Tu crois ? répliqua-t-il.

Le sarcasme n'échappa pas à Smoker qui le fixa avec dédain et mépris, comme à son habitude, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à relever. Ce type était certes son allié – si on pouvait le considérer comme tel – mais tous deux se détestaient mutuellement. Leurs rencontres étaient toujours tendues, prêtes à virer à l'affrontement physique mais il s'était à chaque fois arrangé pour l'éviter. De un, parce que c'était une perte de temps, même si défouler ses nerfs ne le dérangerait pas, surtout en cet après-midi. De deux, parce que Smoker était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus large que lui et qu'il se connaissait assez pour savoir que dans une confrontation de force physique brute, il ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps face à lui. Du coup, pour éviter de voir sa fierté être réduite en morceaux, il évitait d'en venir aux mains.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et le toisa, se moquant du fait que Smoker le prenne de haut – même si, en toute honnêteté, cela le faisait chier et qu'il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son regard.

– La situation à Roanapura ?

– Tu payes ?

Sans un mot, il tira de sa besace une bourse qu'il avait volée quelques jours auparavant et la lui lança. Smoker la soupesa un instant, puis la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

– Tu t'es fait repérer à Roanapura mais ça, tu dois d'jà l'savoir j'pense.

– Je vais _vraiment_ te coller c'te balle si tu continues comme ça.

Le manque de réaction de Smoker à sa menace n'arrangea pas son énervement, et il avait intérêt à lui fournir de nouvelles informations rapidement.

– Pas grand monde est au courant, c'pendant. Le Roux bloque l'info.

Ah, ça c'était une bonne nouvelle, même si cela pouvait annoncer une suite d'évènements déplaisante. Cependant, comment cet Empereur l'avait-il su ? Certes, il faisait partie des premiers touchés mais ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait été capable de le relier à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait poser la question, en espérant que Smoker ait la réponse.

– Même s'il a franchement pas apprécié tes petites magouilles, il veut pas te tuer pour autant, au contraire. Il veut te voir pour négocier. Parce qu'il sait qui tu es. Réellement.

Il arqua un sourcil, et ses prunelles orageuses reflétèrent un étrange mélange d'étonnement et d'intérêt. Que le Roux ait réussi à le lier à toute cette affaire en aussi peu de temps le surprenait déjà, mais qu'en plus il ait appris _ça_ ? Voilà qui était inattendu mais cela rendait la suite plus intéressante – et moins mortelle.

– C'est lui qui a engagé DoubleFinger ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Elle était au Carré des Pierreries.

– Ah, ouais. Il s'est dit que c'était le moyen le plus simple pour te retrouver rapidement et te proposer les négociations.

Si ça c'était pas une excellente nouvelle ! Il ne risquait plus de devoir affronter les redoutables aiguilles de cette mercenaire. Finir embroché serait pour une prochaine fois, chose qu'il éviterait naturellement par tous les moyens, ne comptant pas mourir immédiatement ni dans les jours à venir.

– Et Teach ?

– Il patauge dans la semoule comme un con. Il t'a pas relié à ce qu'il s'est passé et comme le Roux bloque l'info, il risque pas de le faire. Enfin, il continue de chercher, parce qu'il veut te faire payer, et salement. M'est avis que tu sentiras plus…

– Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il n'avait pas l'envie d'écouter les anticipations salaces de Smoker au sujet des tortures de Teach – et il savait aussi que son informateur rigolerait bien le jour où il se retrouverait dans une telle merde.

Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette qui se consumait. Il fit tomber l'excès de cendres sur le sol.

– Barbe Blanche ? continua-t-il.

– Indifférent. Il a pas été touché par la merde que t'as foutue et il s'en contrebalance, mais il guette les actions des autres Empereurs, au cas où. Il ne devrait pas intervenir tant que ses hommes ne sont pas affectés.

Il hocha la tête, pensif. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas. Pas qu'une guerre totale entre les Empereurs le dérangeait, mais cela faisait un peu trop à son goût par rapport à ce qu'il prévoyait. Cela risquait de compromettre ses plans, mais il se rappela d'une autre inconnue qu'il se devait d'éclaircir.

– La Marine a entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Ça a pas loupé. Toutes leurs forces sont en ébullition, et leur attention est braquée sur Roanapura. Comme Teach est impliqué, ils vont pas le laisser filer, depuis le temps qu'ils essaient de le coincer. Ça au moins, ça a fonctionné.

Law ne put s'empêcher l'esquisse d'un sourire victorieux. C'était vraiment _la_ bonne nouvelle qu'il attendait en cette journée. Savoir que, malgré les ennuis rencontrés, ses plans avaient accompli leur objectif premier. En un sens, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Cependant, l'informateur ne lui laissa guère le temps de se réjouir de cette réussite.

– C'est pas pour ça qu'j'disais qu't'étais dans la merde, Trafalgar.

Il le fixa, impassible – son léger sourire avait aussitôt disparu. Sa situation ne semblait pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé, mais si Smoker avait omis de mentionner des détails jusqu'à maintenant, tout pouvait encore changer. Et franchement, cela ne le rassurait pas.

– Joker, déclara-t-il froidement. Il sait.

Ah.

Il y eut un blanc dans son esprit alors qu'il fixait Smoker. Même celui-ci ne riait plus.

C'était comme une bombe qui venait d'être lâchée. Si Joker était au courant de son implication dans cette affaire, il était vraiment dans la merde. A un point inimaginable.

Autant se tuer tout de suite, cela serait plus rapide et indolore s'il s'arrangeait bien. La seule chose qui ne devait pas arriver était pourtant bien arrivée, sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Avec ses plans qu'il avait mis en place à Roanapura, tout avait réussi comme tout avait foiré.

Il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa avec son pied.

– Ah.

C'était tout ce qui lui venait en tête à cet instant. Il esquiva le regard de Smoker, ne voulant pas le croiser. Il se sentait anéanti, ses prunelles s'étaient assombries, soudainement vidées de leur intensité habituelle. Tous ses efforts pour empêcher Joker de remonter jusqu'à lui étaient vains, stériles. Il ne l'avait pas impliqué dans ses plans, comme il l'avait fait avec le Roux et Teach, pour éviter ça justement, mais sa prévenance avait été inutile.

– Oy Trafalgar, tu comptes vraiment te laisser abattre ?

La voix de Smoker était neutre, dénuée d'émotions. Il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il se laisse abattre ou non en réalité, il le savait très bien. Ce n'était que par formalité qu'il lui demandait ça, parce qu'ils bossaient ensemble pour s'échanger des informations, parce qu'ils avaient un ami commun.

– T'as fini de raconter des conneries ? rétorqua Law, abrupt. Et non je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, tu peux toujours rêver.

Il affronta son regard hautain sans se démonter. Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout par Smoker. Il avait fallu un temps pour que son cerveau assimile à quel point sa situation était plus que critique mais maintenant sa réflexion se remettait en marche, et il allait la faire carburer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement au sujet de Joker ?

– Pas grand-chose. Il fait mine de ne rien savoir et d'être indifférent au bordel que t'as foutu mais il a ordonné à ses hommes de te traquer. Et il te veut vivant, bien sûr.

– Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Pourquoi il mime l'indifférence ?

– Il ignore que le Roux est au courant et il veut bloquer l'info tout en restant en dehors de ça pour avoir les mains libres.

– Comment il l'a su, d'ailleurs ?

Cette question le démangeait. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Joker avait été foutu de faire le lien avec lui. Comment ? Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, vérifié tous ses plans des dizaines de fois pour éviter ce genre d'ennuis, mais rien n'y avait fait, il s'était planté et il ne savait même pas à quel moment.

– Aucune idée. Il t'a peut-être reconnu ?

– Reconnu ? Ça me ferait bien chier. Et à quel moment, je te prie ? Tout était prévu pour que ça n'arrive en aucun cas.

Smoker sembla tomber des nues.

– Trafalgar, t'es con ou quoi ? T'as utilisé la…

– Je sais très bien ce que j'ai utilisé, merci, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Et non, Joker n'a pas pu me reconnaître à cause de ça. Si ça avait été le cas, crois-moi que sa réaction aurait été différente.

Son informateur le dévisagea, suspicieux, essayant de décrypter ses traits fermés et froids. Il finit par soupirer.

– Très bien, c'est pas à cause de ça, donc j'ai foutrement aucune idée de comment il a fait pour connaître ton implication.

– Et pour le Roux, tu sais ?

– Non plus. Déjà que Joker l'apprenne était improbable, mais lui encore plus. Et encore davantage si on considère ce qu'il a appris _ensuite_. Sans dec' Trafalgar, comment il a réussi à savoir ça ?

– C'est toi l'informateur, pas moi. C'est ton boulot de trouver les réponses aux questions.

Smoker leva les yeux au ciel et tira sur son cigare.

– Si j'ai bien une certitude, c'est que quelque chose d'étrange se trame. Y a un truc pas clair qui justifie tout ça, sans quoi le Roux n'aurait jamais eu ces infos et Joker te foutrait encore la paix – une paix relative, certes, ajouta-t-il face au regard noir de Law.

– Creuse de ce côté-là, je veux des infos concrètes.

Le plus vieux acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il était déjà sur le coup.

– Rien d'autre ?

– Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Il soupira doucement. Il aurait préféré avoir davantage de renseignements, mais c'était visiblement trop demander. Il allait devoir se démerder avec ça, tant pis – il avait déjà fait avec moins, alors il s'en sortirait. Au moins connaissait-il les menaces qui se dressaient face à lui, ce qui était déjà un début. Il se redressa et rejoignit la porte pour regagner la rue.

– Trafalgar.

– Mmh ?

– Tu devrais gagner Whiskey Peak.

Il se retourna, lâchant la poignée, et fit face à Smoker. Il était sérieux ? … Whiskey Peak ? Le territoire officiel de Marshall D. Teach ? Ce même type qui lui ferait la peau s'il apprenait qu'il était le responsable du bordel à Roanapura ? Non, il n'était pas sérieux. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être sérieux.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– J'ai une tête à rire ?

… Il paraissait _vraiment_ sérieux. Il s'était pris un pète au casque ?

– Non je me fous pas de toi Trafalgar, du moins pas cette fois, reprit-il. Teach n'aura pas l'info te concernant et tu seras davantage à l'abri de Joker sur son territoire qu'en restant ici. Loguetown est peut-être le territoire du Roux, mais Joker ne se gêne pas pour y mettre les pieds, t'en as conscience. Et je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà que t'es là.

Il ne put que confirmer ce que disait Smoker, son raisonnement se tenait et était logique, cohérent. Rester à Loguetown était trop dangereux pour lui et il devait partir dès qu'il aurait terminé ses affaires.

– A Whiskey Peak tu pourras toujours aller voir notre ami commun. Il t'aidera.

– J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ça.

Smoker eut un rire moqueur.

– Personne n'est au courant de son existence, ou plutôt de son lien avec toute cette histoire, alors y aura pas de problème d'ce côté-là.

– Voilà au moins une chose qui n'aura pas merdé, soupira-t-il.

– Il fallait bien quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ferai passer l'info au Roux comme quoi tu te rends à Whiskey Peak pour que les négociations aient lieu le plus tôt possible. Tu n'prétendras pas l'contraire si j'affirme que ça pourrait _légèrement_ sauver tes miches.

Law hocha la tête dans un soupir, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer. Bien sûr que de telles négociations avec le Roux, compte tenu de ce que ce dernier avait appris, pouvait lui assurer une porte de sortie face à ses emmerdes. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le nier.

– Et aussi, ajouta Smoker, tu devrais t'adresser à Kalifa.

– Kalifa ? répéta-t-il.

Il observa son informateur, cherchant à comprendre. Ce nom lui était complètement inconnu, et pourtant son réseau de connaissances n'avait jamais souffert de sa taille. Depuis le temps qu'il trempait dans des affaires louches, aucun nom des personnes à connaître ne lui échappait. Que ce soient les chefs mafieux ou ceux qui étaient les meilleurs dans leur branche, il avait toujours en réserve quelques renseignements, au cas où. Cependant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

– Une indicatrice de Jaya. Essaye de la trouver, elle aura sûrement accès à des informations différentes des miennes. Par contre – la voix de Smoker se fit beaucoup plus sèche – je ne t'ai rien dit à son sujet.

Il tiqua face à cette demande plus qu'étrange. Il lui mentionnait l'existence de cette Kalifa, mais il devait faire comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle était où l'embrouille ? Il le dévisagea un court instant avant de comprendre. Une indicatrice de l'ombre. Ceux que personne ne connaissait, si ce n'est un cercle intime et fermé. Ces informateurs-là ne travaillaient généralement que pour quelques clients, et personne n'en avait conscience. C'était leur secret, et nul étranger à ce cercle ne devait l'apprendre. De ce fait, la rencontrer allait être plutôt compliqué et dangereux – enfin, vu sa situation, il n'était plus à ça prêt. Il allait en tout cas devoir adapter ses plans il pesta à cette idée. A quoi bon prévoir ses actions si rien ne se passait comme prévu ?

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la ruelle en lâchant un léger soupir. Il en avait assez de cet informateur, son silence équivaudrait à une réponse positive à sa requête, et il devait se dépêcher pour quitter la ville avant que cela ne dégénère.

– Trafalgar.

– … Quoi encore ?

– Allonge.

Il le fusilla du regard mais ne contesta pas et lui lança une autre bourse.

– Tu t'fais pas chier toi.

– Jamais. »

Le sourire de Smoker se foutait clairement de sa gueule mais il n'ajouta rien et il quitta le bâtiment qui leur avait servi de planque pour discuter. D'un pas vif, il regagna la rue par laquelle il était arrivé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

La nuit tombait à peine sur Loguetown lorsque des coups de feu retentirent dans les rues, suivis par des cris et les bruits d'une course-poursuite à travers les ruelles de cette cité. Quelqu'un tira à nouveau, troublant encore le calme de la ville, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Personne ne cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, personne ne cherchait à s'interposer, et cela arrangeait bien Law qui n'aurait pas eu la patience d'écarter ces idiots sans faire preuve d'une violence excessive.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, sans penser la moindre seconde à s'arrêter. Il ne songeait qu'à rejoindre les quais, qu'importe ce que cela lui en coûterait. S'il ralentissait l'allure, la prochaine balle serait pour lui et ses chances de survie diminueraient drastiquement. Smoker avait raison, il était vraiment dans la merde, et la Vie se plaisait à le lui rappeler. Définitivement, il avait _vraiment_ , mais vraiment la poisse. Il avait l'impression que l'on s'acharnait sur lui pour le lui prouver. Lui montrer qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Il avait pourtant eu le temps d'accomplir ses affaires, et même plus rapidement que ce qu'il n'avait au départ envisagé. La soirée s'annonçait tranquille et voilà qu'il se trouvait à courir pour sa vie comme un dératé dans les rues de Loguetown, avec à ses trousses des hommes de Joker. Ceux-ci lui étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir, et il avait à peine eu le temps de réagir en conséquence. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas – encore – plongé dans ses pensées, autrement il aurait été assommé sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son réflexe de survie avait été de prendre la fuite plutôt que de chercher l'affrontement. Il avait certes confiance en ses capacités et un cinq contre un ne l'effrayait pas, mais leur but était de l'avoir vivant : il allait donc avoir droit aux seringues d'anesthésiants pour le neutraliser, ce qui ne constituait en aucun cas de bonnes perspectives. Par-dessus tout il devait redoubler de prudence, et ensuite décarrer vite fait de cette ville.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et une balle se figea dans le mur à sa gauche. Ok, ils étaient toujours derrière lui et pas très en loin en plus, quelques mètres seulement. Putain, il ne pouvait pas retourner au navire dans ces conditions : avec ces types à ses trousses, même à bord, il n'aurait pas le temps de quitter le port et il mettrait en danger Axell et la tête d'algue – sans compter toutes les questions que ça soulèverait et auxquelles il refuserait de répondre. Il devait les éliminer s'il voulait ensuite rejoindre les quais, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il expira doucement, régulant sa respiration haletante pour pleinement se concentrer. Un plan. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Il dégaina son revolver par avance, prêt à tirer, et avisa une ruelle sur sa droite. Bon, très bien, au diable les plans seulement à l'instinct et à ses compétences de tireur. De la pure folie digne du Ro'an qu'il était, et il mentirait s'il se prétendait effrayé par cette situation. Envoûté par cette adrénaline, oui, mais la peur ? Inexistante à cet instant.

Il se jeta vers la ruelle en se retournant pour faire face aux hommes de Joker. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour faire feu et bénéficier de cette fenêtre de tir. Quelques secondes, même pas une dizaine, où ces types seraient trop surpris par son action pour réagir. Et à peine les eut-il en visuel que son arme fut pointée vers eux et qu'il appuya sur la détente avant de reprendre sa course. Il entendit deux corps tomber au sol et il eut un sourire satisfait : deux tirs, deux succès. Qu'ils soient vivants ou morts lui importaient peu pour l'instant, ils étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Plus que trois.

Il arriva sur une nouvelle rue et il se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur avec à sa droite la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé. Il tendit le bras dans cette direction et attendit, prêt à faire feu autant de fois que nécessaire.

Une tête rousse fit son apparition et il tira sans attendre. La balle se figea dans la tempe, le tuant sur le coup, et des insultes parvinrent à ses oreilles mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était trop concentré pour cela, comme dans une bulle. Tous ses gestes semblaient répondre à des mécanismes précis, tout semblait calculé au millimètre près alors que seul l'instinct guidait ses membres. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, il répondait à des automates pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Plus que deux et…

C'était fini. Deux nouveaux cadavres s'effondrèrent au sol, le sang ruisselant sur les pavés après deux nouvelles détonations.

Law resta un moment planté là, les yeux dans le vague, reprenant sa respiration. Il lui fallait reprendre pied dans la réalité, prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était toujours son problème, il avait toujours tendance lorsqu'il tirait ou lorsqu'il devait sauver sa peau à trop se concentrer, passant dans une sorte d'état second.

Il finit par aviser les cadavres à ses pieds du sang suintait encore des plaies causées par l'impact des balles. Il les observa un moment mais il ne les reconnut pas, et il était sûr qu'il en serait pareil pour les deux autres. Seulement des hommes de main, aucun membre important du réseau de Joker, de la simple chair à canon tout juste bonne à être sacrifiée. Tant mieux, cela signifiait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que les réels problèmes n'arrivent. Et avec un peu de chance, Joker ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour la mort de ces cinq-là – ou du moins, pas plus que d'habitude.

Il vérifia que les deux qu'il avait précédemment abattus avaient bien passé l'arme à gauche – il dut achever le premier, ayant un peu raté son tir qui lui avait seulement perforé l'estomac, ne le tuant donc qu'à petit feu – puis il retourna sur les quais. Son pas était certes rapide, mais il ne courait pas pour autant – attirer davantage l'attention n'était pas conseillé.

Il espérait vraiment que la tête d'algue et Axell n'avaient pas eu d'imprévu dans leurs programmes respectifs et qu'ils étaient déjà à bord, autrement la situation allait devenir beaucoup plus compliquée à gérer. Manœuvrer l'Aliénor seul était impossible et il lui fallait absolument quitter la ville au plus vite. De plus, il ne pouvait pas les chercher s'ils étaient absents, il s'exposerait trop. Attendre serait alors sa seule option et il détesterait ça.

Il y avait Ace aussi, dont le sort était inconnu. La nuit était certes déjà tombée, mais était-il parti ? Il escomptait une réponse positive. Ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes faciliterait la suite et avec un peu de chance, il servirait même inconsciemment de diversion. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais cela l'arrangerait bien. De toute façon, vu ce que lui avait dit Smoker, les hommes de Joker allaient surveiller toutes les routes et même celle de Jaya ne serait plus aussi sûre. Il eut un sourire sarcastique : avec le bordel qu'il avait foutu à Roanapura, il compromettait fortement les chances de survie du gamin. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si cela lui importait vraiment – ce constat l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Il aperçut enfin les quais ainsi que l'Aliénor, et il accéléra le pas. La zone était trop à découvert pour lui pour qu'il s'attarde là, et un tireur habile pourrait l'abattre sans difficulté. Mais il n'y avait que quelques marins et des poivrots qui chantaient à tue-tête rien de bien menaçant.

Il grimpa rapidement la passerelle et, dès qu'il fut à bord, il balaya du regard le pont. La tête d'algue avait cessé de discuter avec le contrebandier et le gamin lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu monter et depuis elle le fixait avec la ferme intention de lui reprocher de rentrer aussi tard, simplement pour la forme – tellement prévisible. A moins qu'elle n'ait entendu les coups de feu ? Non, il y penserait plus tard.

Tout le monde était donc là, même Ace, mais il n'en tint pas compte : sa présence ne le gênait pas spécialement, même s'il aurait été plus facile qu'il soit déjà parti. En revanche, en l'embarquant avec eux, il lui sauvait les miches alors le gamin lui devrait une faveur.

Fai le fusilla du regard, comme à son habitude : elle ouvrait les hostilités.

« Oy, dégénéré de…

– On décarre, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Maintenant.

Son ton autoritaire la surprit mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de s'engueuler avec elle sur ce sujet. Il fit remonter la passerelle tandis que la tête d'algue et Axell s'affairaient à remonter l'ancre pour quitter le port – bien, ils avaient compris l'urgence de la situation.

Il aperçut aussi Ace qui s'approchait de lui, visiblement décontenancé par la tournure des évènements.

– Law, je… commença-t-il sans avoir le temps de continuer.

– On décarre, cherche pas à comprendre. Mais si t'as si envie que ça de crever maintenant, t'as encore le temps de rejoindre les quais. Pigé ? »

Ace hocha la tête, subitement peu rassuré. La promesse d'une mort future en effrayait toujours plus d'un – même s'il n'était pas certain de lire ce sentiment dans les prunelles chocolat du gamin – et il ne put retenir son sourire mesquin. Bon, ok, c'était pas super sympa de sa part de se moquer de lui dans une telle situation.

Il croisa ensuite le regard suspicieux de la tête d'algue : elle devait se douter qu'il avait rencontré des problèmes – elle avait dû entendre les coups de feu – mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui poserait ses questions qu'une fois le port loin derrière eux. Il affronta ses prunelles azur sans ciller, un signe avant-coureur également qu'il ne comptait pas répondre aux trois-quarts de ses interrogations, si ce n'est plus.

* * *

.

.

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé faire apparaître Smoker, surtout face à Law ! Leur relation un peu chaotique est très plaisante à jouer._

 _J'ai aussi conscience que ce chapitre apporte plus de questions que de réponses, mais c'est le but recherché !_

 _Au programme du chapitre 6, qui arrivera vendredi prochain, on continue sur le point de vue de Law qui affronte la colère de Fai ! Un chapitre plus calme que celui-ci en tout cas mais qui sert de transition pour la suite._

 _Avec les vacances, j'ai pris du retard dans mon avancée, donc il risque d'y avoir des modifications dans la publication du mois de mai où j'ai également des concours blancs qui m'empêcheront d'écrire. Rien de concret encore cependant, puisque j'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais tout dépendra du rythme auquel j'avancerai lors des deux premières semaines de mai. Je préviens seulement de l'éventualité à l'avance pour ne surprendre personne :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	7. Droit au silence

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 6, assez « calme » dans l'ensemble, qui fait surtout office de transition et qui permet d'assurer la cohérence par rapport à la suite des évènements que j'ai prévue._

 _Encore merci à_ _ **Reikaproust**_ _pour sa review ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :)_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Droit au silence**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

 **A** lors celle-là, il l'admettait, il l'avait pas vue venir. Elle l'avait surpris, et c'en était d'autant plus cuisant même s'il s'efforçait de rester impassible. Il avait toujours su la tête d'algue agressive, violente, et impulsive sur les bords, mais là, elle l'avait vraiment pris en traître. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui le regard noir, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse le gifler, et pourtant elle l'avait fait sans la moindre hésitation et avec une hargne non dissimulée. Peut-être qu'il l'avait méritée, il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait pas mal en vérité, c'était juste que cela l'avait surpris. Comme quoi, même après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, elle lui réservait encore des surprises.

« Dégénéré de Ro'an ! On peut savoir ce que t'as foutu à Loguetown !

Elle était vraiment furieuse, et le mot était faible. Un euphémisme. Déjà qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup en temps normal, là c'était bien pire. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait tué sur place, il en était sûr. Même Axell, qui habituellement s'interposait entre eux pour arrêter leurs affrontements, n'osait intervenir cette fois-ci. Et Ace, il observait en retrait cette scène, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il dévisagea froidement la tête d'algue. Feu et glace, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, incapables de s'entendre.

– Je sauvais ma peau, tête d'algue. Et la tienne en faisant décarrer le bateau.

– C'était toi les coups de feu ?

Le regard de Fai était lourd de sens, il n'était pas dupe. Elle allait le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne tout lui révéler. Belle vaine espérance.

– Les premiers non, les cinq derniers oui. Ça t'pose un problème peut-être ?

– Qui ?

Son ton inquisiteur et suspicieux lui fit esquisser un léger sourire et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle essayait de contenir sa colère, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Lui révéler la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait dû sauver sa peau et pour laquelle il était dans la merde ? C'était le meilleur moyen de la faire disjoncter. Littéralement. Cela pourrait être amusant, mais engendrerait trop de conséquences qu'il préférait éviter. Être incendié de questions le gênait beaucoup moins que de devoir lui dévoiler la vérité. Il se contenterait de lâcher quelques informations n'impliquant pas grand-chose – et qu'elle finirait de toute manière par apprendre d'elle-même.

– Des hommes de Joker. Et non c'est pas ta faute Ace-ya.

Le gamin ne sembla pas convaincu mais ça, il s'en foutait pas mal. A l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis et de toute façon, il n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé confronté à de tels types.

La tête d'algue serra les poings, prête à le frapper de nouveau.

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à Loguetown ! s'énerva-t-elle. Réponds, merde !

– Mes affaires habituelles, répliqua-t-il calmement. Rien qui te concerne.

Elle voulut lui asséner une droite mais c'était prévisible cette fois-ci et il attrapa son poignet pour arrêter son mouvement. Fai était une informatrice et à cause de ça elle détester ignorer quelque chose. Pour ça, Smoker était beaucoup moins chiant : il débitait ses renseignements en échange d'un paiement et il ne posait pas de questions. Même s'il ne pouvait pas blairer ce type, il devait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Elle dégagea son poignet de son emprise et le toisa.

– Ça me concerne à partir du moment où tu nous mets en danger avec tes conneries !

… Ouais, un point pour elle sur ce coup-là. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant à ses yeux. Il ne cilla pas.

– Moins t'en sais et mieux tu t'portes, tête d'algue.

– Encore tes foutues règles des Natifs ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un dégoût franchement affiché.

– Ces foutues règles comme tu dis m'ont sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Pour quelqu'un qui traîne dans la zone de Roanapura, tu devrais au moins les appliquer, même si tu détestes cette ville.

Elle ignora complètement son conseil – pour changer.

– Donc, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour te mettre un Empereur à dos ?

 _Un_ Empereur ? A sa connaissance, il y avait aussi le Roux et Teach qui voulaient lui mettre la main dessus, donc il avait en réalité trois Empereurs à dos, et non pas un. Petite nuance. Enfin, c'était le genre de choses à ne surtout pas dévoiler à la tête d'algue.

Ses prunelles grises la fixèrent et son éternel sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– T'es comme Joker en fait, t'interprètes les évènements comme s'ils te concernaient et tu cherches la merde qui t'avait jusque là évitée.

Il esquiva le poing qui vola en sa direction et eut un geste de recul pour instaurer une distance de sécurité. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin avec sa comparaison mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'il y avait une certaine similitude. Malgré tout le bordel qu'il avait causé à Roanapura, il avait sciemment laissé Joker à l'écart – et pourtant, l'envie de lui causer du tort ne lui avait pas manqué. En aucun cas le mafieux n'aurait dû pouvoir remonter jusqu'à lui. Un échec cuisant, qui allait lui coûter très cher – l'inverse relèverait du miracle.

– Ecoute tête d'algue, qu'importe ce que tu diras ou ce que tu feras, je ne t'expliquerai rien, alors arrête de te fatiguer.

Il ne haussait pas le ton, c'était inutile. Il exposait simplement les faits, calmement. Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, cela renforçait la portée de ses dires alors qu'élever la voix les aurait atténués. De plus, cela repoussait l'affrontement physique : il n'avait pas envie d'en venir aux mains.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle, acerbe.

– Parce que ça ne te concerne pas, franchement. Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent.

Son intonation avait encore une fois été posée, pas spécialement froide – en fait, il se lassait de devoir se répéter – et Fai le dévisagea avec suspicion. Elle cherchait à comprendre le sens de ses propos, ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais il lui manquait trop d'informations pour y parvenir. Tant qu'il ne parlerait pas, elle n'apprendrait rien. Même si elle creusait du côté de Roanapura pour obtenir des renseignements – en supposant qu'elle fasse le lien entre l'incident de Loguetown et la cité du vice –, elle ne trouverait rien puisque Joker n'était pas impliqué dans ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, le Roux s'assurait de dissimuler son lien avec toute cette affaire, alors il était tranquille pour un moment de ce côté-là.

– Et quoi, tu comptes t'en tirer comme ça ?

Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant si elle était aveugle pour considérer cette évidence, mais il la laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

– T'as Joker aux trousses et tu refuses d'expliquer pourquoi. On sait même pas ce qu'il veut. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va laisser passer ça, alors que tu nous mets tous en danger ?

Certes, ses arguments se tenaient, mais oui il comptait bien sur le fait que ses deux acolytes laissent couler cette histoire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de la contredire.

– Je soutiens Fai cette fois, Law, intervint le contrebandier. J'demande pas les détails, juste les grandes lignes.

Ah tiens, Axell. Voilà qu'il se décidait enfin à prendre part à cette discussion tumultueuse mais manque de chance, il s'opposait à son silence. Dommage. Il soupira lentement, réfléchissant sur ses différentes opportunités. Dévoiler même seulement les grandes lignes lui était difficile au vu de ce qu'il avait fait à Roanapura. Et même sans ça, même si tout s'était impeccablement déroulé, il ne _pouvait_ pas, pour d'autres raisons. S'en prendre aux Empereurs n'avait pas été qu'une simple lubie de sa part – il avait conscience d'avoir quelques tendances suicidaires, mais quand même –, il y avait un réel objectif derrière ça mais en parler risquait de compromettre la suite des évènements. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Qu'il se retrouve dans la merde parce qu'il avait foiré quelque chose soit, cela ne changeait pas de ses habitudes, mais tant que ses actes avaient eu l'effet escompté, le reste importait peu, y compris ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, et il ne permettrait pas que quelque chose vienne annuler ses actions.

Il attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma, et tira une bouffée qu'il expira lentement. Rester calme était essentiel – l'insistance de ses comparses commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer – et il devait aussi trouver un moyen pour éviter toutes ces questions dérangeantes. Clore la discussion, détourner le sujet il avait plusieurs possibilités, mais il savait aussi que Fai était vraiment beaucoup trop tenace, surtout qu'elle avait maintenant le soutien d'Axell.

– Je n'ai rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire à Loguetown, si ce n'est tuer ces types qui me sont tombés dessus, déclara-t-il calmement.

Il affronta sans ciller le regard azuré braqué sur lui de l'informatrice qui serrait violemment les poings pour se contenir.

– Pourquoi ces types m'ont attaqué ? poursuivit-il avec le même sang-froid. Là-dessus t'en sauras rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, encore mes foutues règles. La quatrième des Ro'ans. Ne pas parler de ses déboires avec les Empereurs. Je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle, ancre toi ça dans l'crâne tête d'algue.

Il tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette, espérant intérieurement que cela suffirait à ce qu'elle lâche l'affaire. Enfin, plutôt à ce qu'elle arrête de le harceler avec ses interrogations, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle essaierait de gratter ailleurs pour trouver des informations. Axell soupira, comprenant que la conversation n'aboutirait que dans un cul-de-sac, mais Fai ne démordait pas.

Bon, il était temps de changer de sujet s'il voulait avoir la paix.

– Pourquoi le gamin est encore là d'ailleurs ? Il aurait dû partir dès ton retour, à toi ou Axell.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Tant mieux, elle avait compris son sous-entendu qui la dérangeait visiblement. Elle lui reprochait plus ou moins directement de chercher la merde avec Joker mais là, elle n'avait pas fait mieux. Elle avait été la première à énoncer la menace que représentait Ace puisqu'il était pourchassé par un Empereur – et pas n'importe lequel – et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas foutu dehors lorsqu'elle était revenue. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

– Rien qui te concerne, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Il la fixa avec son sourire mesquin : c'était de bonne guerre.

– Ce qu'il se passe sur le bateau concerne les autres, tête d'algue, rétorqua-t-il.

L'agacement se lisait sur le visage de Fai, ce qui amusait Law. A chacune de leurs engueulades, il pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer. C'était si aisé de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

– Tu… commença-t-elle, le fusillant du regard.

– T'as accepté cette règle Fai, la coupa brutalement Axell. T'as pas à y déroger, ou alors tu débarques à la prochaine ville. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je reste le proprio du navire même si Law fait office de capitaine puisqu'il sait naviguer.

Fai sembla chercher quelque chose à répliquer, mais rien ne vint. Et de toute façon, s'opposer au contrebandier en cet instant n'était pas la meilleure idée à avoir. Axell avait raison sur toute la ligne : l'Aliénor lui appartenait, et s'il avait accepté que Fai et lui le rejoignent à bord pour une durée indéterminée, c'était sous condition de cette règle. Le navire était un lieu commun, où ce qui arrivait concernait tout le monde. Si des secrets devaient exister, qu'ils prennent alors place ailleurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'y étaient tous tenus et Fai allait devoir s'y plier si elle souhaitait rester à bord.

Elle soupira bruyamment et elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tonneaux. Ah, ça y était, la résignation. Elle comprenait enfin qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la situation et qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir les renseignements qu'elle désirait. Cependant, même si elle abandonnait – temporairement, il ne fallait pas se leurrer –, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer d'un regard noir. Ses prunelles azurées semblaient lui crier : « Reproche-moi quoi que ce soit et je t'apprends à voler. »

– J'ai voulu obtenir des infos, alors j'ai essayé de cuisiner le gamin, expliqua froidement Fai. Et lorsqu'Axell est rentré, il aurait dû partir mais c'est là qu'on a entendu les coups de feu. Puis t'es arrivé et on a aussitôt mis les voiles.

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû s'en douter. Avec une telle source de renseignements à proximité, il aurait été étonnant que la tête d'algue ne tente pas d'en apprendre davantage. Et après elle se plaignait qu'il était parfois un peu trop suicidaire – elle était pas mieux dans le genre.

– Ta curiosité te perdra, tête d'algue, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il n'avait pas l'envie de se prendre davantage la tête avec elle, il avait d'autres choses à penser, et surtout une réplique déplacée servirait de justification à Fai pour reprendre ses questions dérangeantes.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et jeta le mégot dans le cendrier qui traînait, puis il s'appuya au bastingage. Les senteurs marines le détendaient et la noirceur étoilée de la nuit l'apaisait. Les températures étaient clémentes, il dormirait peut-être sur le pont pour en profiter davantage.

– Au fait Law, t'as pas dit quelle était la destination.

La tornade était passée, il n'aurait aucune explication à fournir pendant quelques temps – sans doute jusqu'aux prochains problèmes qui lui tomberaient dessus. Il observa Axell avant de lui répondre.

– Whiskey Peak.

– Whiskey Peak ? répéta le contrebandier, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous paumer là-bas ?

Il eut un sourire. Axell avait toujours préféré éviter cette ville car traîner sur le territoire de Teach n'était jamais bien conseillé. Et il était vrai que si Smoker ne lui avait pas indiqué de s'y rendre, il n'y aurait pas mis les pieds. Cet Empereur ne l'avait certes pas encore rattaché au bordel de Roanapura, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec le feu. Il devait déjà gérer les affaires avec deux des plus grands chefs mafieux de la région, alors en rajouter un troisième, il n'était pas vraiment chaud.

Il aperçut Ace aussi, resté silencieux depuis le début, se raidir à l'entente du nom de la ville. Ce n'était pas étonnant : après tout, il lui avait déconseillé de se rendre dans cette cité un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant, rallier Jaya en partant de Whiskey Peak serait inattendu et augmenterait donc ses chances de survie, à condition qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer sur le départ. Quoique, si cela arrivait, celui lui servirait toujours de diversion – et il n'allait pas se mentir, cela ne lui déplairait pas.

– J'ai un ami à voir à Whiskey Peak.

– Un ami ? interrogea Fai, suspicieuse.

Et voilà la tête d'algue qui revenait à l'assaut dans sa quête de renseignements. Tellement prévisible de sa part.

– Du genre connaissance de Ro'ans. T'vois, ceux qu't'as pas envie d'rencontrer tête d'algue.

Il lui adressa un sourire mesquin lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte sur lui pour savoir qui était cet ami, c'était une information qu'il laisserait filtrer en aucun cas. Néanmoins, Axell coupa court aux hostilités qui se profilaient.

– On reste combien de temps Law ?

– Pas trop longtemps j'pense. Quelques jours, peut-être moins. Juste le temps pour moi de mettre au point quelques affaires.

– Avec encore des emmerdes avec un Empereur ? lança Fai, acerbe.

Il s'interrompit un instant, mais ne releva pas la pique de la tête d'algue. Il n'avait pas envie – pour une fois – de rentrer dans son jeu.

– Après, on pourra mettre le cap sur Ohara ou Sabaody, peu importe tant que c'est l'une de ces deux villes.

Le contrebandier hocha la tête, n'objectant rien. Ce plan avait l'air de lui convenir.

– Ça me va. Et toi, divine Fai ?

Ah, voilà qu'Axell essayait d'amadouer la tête d'algue pour faire retomber la tension.

– Ça me va aussi, concéda-t-elle froidement. Tant que c'est pas Roanapura.

Ses prunelles azurées exprimèrent clairement sa haine et son dégoût pour cette ville, ce qui amusa une nouvelle fois Law. Elle ne changerait décidemment jamais.

– Enfin, reprit Axell, ça ne dit pas ce qu'on fait de lui.

Le contrebandier désigna alors Ace qui se tenait en retrait, impassible. Ce gamin avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas intervenir tout du long de cette conversation – et heureusement, car la tête d'algue l'aurait incendié avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les poissons. C'était une affaire interne à l'équipage et nul ne devait interférer selon elle.

– Il nous a pas dérangé jusqu'à Loguetown, alors il peut bien rester jusqu'à Whikey Peak, non ?

Law adressa un regard surpris à la tête d'algue qui venait de donner son opinion, avant d'afficher un rictus, lisant entre les lignes.

– Ça, c'est les propos d'une intéressée. Ace-ya, tu vas y laisser des plumes si elle te repose des questions.

Le gamin ne cilla pas, même lorsque Fai eut son sourire carnassier : elle allait le presser comme un citron pour lui faire cracher les renseignements qu'elle voulait.

– C'pendant, tête d'algue, j'pensais qu'tu craindrais davantage les représailles de Joker.

Elle lui décocha un regard assassin.

– Qu'Ace reste avec nous ou non ne change rien, puisque visiblement tu t'es arrangé toi-même pour avoir les hommes de Joker au cul.

Il haussa les épaules, amusé et peu affecté par la critique, ce qui énerva un peu la tête d'algue. Elle se leva subitement, arborant son habituel air hautain montrant qu'elle était vexée. Comme toujours, il avait franchi son seuil de tolérance, elle ne supportait plus ses moqueries et son attitude.

– Je vais me chercher des umeboshi, ça me fera de l'air de plus voir ta tête de dégénéré.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans les cales avec cette prestance emprise de mépris qui témoignait à chaque fois de ses origines nobles. Axell soupira, désespéré par ses deux coéquipiers aux relations aussi déplorables.

Law laissa couler cette énième pique, n'y accordant aucun intérêt. Tant qu'elle ne le harcelait plus avec ses questions, cela lui importait peu. Enfin, il savait qu'elle reviendrait tôt au tard à la charge, mais il préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce sujet, voulant plutôt profiter des embruns marins et reléguer à plus tard ses ennuis.

Il aperçut néanmoins le regard hésitant d'Ace qui alternait successivement entre le contrebandier et lui.

– Une remarque peut-être Ace-ya ?

Ses prunelles grises se plongèrent dans les siennes chocolat, l'enjoignant à exprimer pleinement le fond de sa pensée.

– Plus une requête en fait. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai rester à bord jusqu'à Ohara ou Sabaody, selon la destination.

Le gamin soutint son regard sans ciller, déterminé. Davantage d'assurance émanait de sa personne par rapport au passager clandestin qu'ils avaient initialement débusqué, il était prêt à argumenter fermement pour obtenir gain de cause. Rester sur l'Aliénor accroîtrait en effet ses chances de survie, et c'était un élément qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de négliger. Cependant, Law n'était pas certain de la réponse à fournir. S'il restait, cela lui ferait une potentielle diversion en moins et s'il était aperçu vers Ohara par exemple, cela risquait d'attirer les hommes de Joker, et cela n'était clairement pas un bon plan pour lui. En revanche, cela lui permettrait de faire chier cet Empereur et de lui faire regretter de s'être mêlé d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. C'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour une simple question de fierté personnelle mais cela n'était pas beaucoup plus suicidaire que ce qu'il avait fait à Roanapura.

– Je te dirai ça à Whiskey Peak. J'aviserai en fonction des infos que j'aurai là-bas.

Il y avait aussi le facteur DoubleFinger qu'il devait prendre en compte parce que cela déboucherait vraisemblablement à une rencontre avec le Roux. Beaucoup d'inconnues subsistaient dans ses perspectives de plan, l'empêchant de trouver une réponse à donner à Ace.

– Tu pourras rester à bord le temps que j'ai ces infos, ça évitera que les hommes de Teach te tombent dessus s'ils savent qui tu es. Quant à Joker, il s'aventure plus difficilement sur le territoire de Teach que sur celui du Roux.

Ace hocha la tête, acceptant donc sa proposition, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui n'avait pas été explicité – et le regard pesant du contrebandier ne cessait de le lui rappeler.

– En supposant qu'on accepte ta requête, comment tu comptes payer ? Ne crois pas qu'une telle traversée sera gratuite.

– Si t'acceptes les berry, alors j'aurai de quoi payer. En revanche, et que l'on soit bien clair, je préfère voyager à pied plutôt que de devoir lâcher des infos personnelles.

– Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Il lui adressa son éternel sourire mesquin.

– Enfin, on règlera ça à Whiskey Peak. Pour l'instant, tu n'es même pas certain de rester à bord.

Le gamin hocha la tête en réprimant un bâillement, puis il disparut à son tour vers les cales, là où Fai n'était pas encore réapparue. Elle avait dû aller dormir.

– Law.

Le contrebandier le fixait calmement, avec ce sérieux qui tranchait avec l'attitude de dragueur qu'il arborait souvent.

– Hm ?

– T'as au moins conscience qu'elle te lâchera pas ? Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Law acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il ne dit rien, demeurant impassible.

– T'as toujours été secret sur les affaires que tu mènes ou même sur toi, c'est comme ça depuis le début et ça a jamais été un problème. Mais là… T'es allé trop loin, Law. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ou comment tu t'es démerdé, mais t'as un Empereur au cul maintenant.

 _Rectification : trois Empereurs, et non un seul. Mais continue je t'en prie Ax'-ya._

– T'auras beau dire c'que tu veux, mais ça nous concerne car tes emmerdes vont finir par nous retomber dessus, à Fai et moi. Alors tu pourrais au moins nous donner un début d'explications, les grandes lignes des grandes lignes si tu tiens vraiment au secret, mais un truc quoi.

Axell fit une courte pause alors qu'il continuait de le fixer, de l'observer silencieusement, avant de reprendre un peu plus énervé, mais il ne cilla pas.

– Et puis merde quoi, Law ! T'attirer des emmerdes avec Joker ! Même involontairement c'est être complètement suicidaire ! Et tu te comportes comme si c'était trois fois rien ! Mais merde Law ! On parle de Joker là, pas du péquenaud du coin ! Et toi tu restes impassible, comme si tout était paisible ! J'pourrais gueuler dans le cul d'un poney ce serait pareil ! Même le gamin est plus raisonnable que toi sur c'coup-là. J'sais bien que t'es un Ro'an, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. J'en connais d'autres de Ro'ans et aucun d'eux ne tenteraient ce genre de folies. Tu…

– C'est bon, t'as fini ? le coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

Axell le dévisagea, soudainement décontenancé par son intervention. Cependant, s'il s'était attendu à une quelconque réponse sur le visage de Law, il n'y trouverait rien. Le Ro'an soutenait ses prunelles d'émeraude sans broncher, avec une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

– Mes emmerdes avec Joker ne te concernent pas, tout comme elles ne concernent pas Fai. Et oui, Joker n'est pas le péquenaud du coin, je le sais parfaitement, mais que je le prenne à la légère reste mon problème. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de mettre le holà sur mes actions et même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, je sais exactement ce que je fais.

Le contrebandier voulut répondre quelque chose mais Law ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai toujours été secret sur mes affaires et sur ma personne, alors cesse de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. Je l'ai dit à Fai, et je te le redis : cette affaire te dépasse à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Sa voix avait volontairement été froide afin de couper à Axell toute envie de répliquer. Il n'y avait pas à discuter.

– Et pour être franc, plus tu continues de fourrer ton nez dans cette affaire, plus tu creuses ta tombe. Et crois-moi que personne ne t'en sortira, pas même moi.

Il plongea ses prunelles orageuses glaciales dans celles d'émeraude d'Axell qui vacillaient.

– Si tu continues de fouiner, je te laisserai t'embourber lentement vers une mort certaine parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre issue possible. Si tu continues de t'intéresser à cette affaire, tu mets le pied dans un Enfer auquel tu ne survivras pas. Auquel personne ne survit. »

* * *

.

.

 _Quelques références se sont glissées sur la fin de ce chapitre, j'aime toujours en placer quelques-unes !_

 _Autrement, oui j'aime bien ce genre de fin foireuse, avec une réplique dérangeante ou lourde de sens à la fin :p_

 _Au programme du chapitre 7, qui arrivera vendredi prochain, on retourne sur les pensées d'Ace ! Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ce chapitre car il est vraiment particulier et différent des six précédents. Il mettra d'ailleurs en avant d'autres éléments de l'intrigue, qui jusque-là étaient en retrait._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	8. Facette

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 7 qui est assez différent des précédents de par son ambiance. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si c'est franchement parti en « vrille » on va dire à un moment. Un changement brutal, en fait._

 _Aucune review, donc aucun remerciement._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Facette**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

 _Un hurlement déchira le silence, empli de désespoir et de détresse, témoignant d'une souffrance innommable, indéfinissable. Une souffrance qui ne demandait qu'à s'arrêter, qui implorait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Il voulait que tout cela cesse, immédiatement, quitte à mourir si cela pouvait le soulager. Il ne le supportait plus. Et dans un vain espoir, il attendait qu'on vienne le sauver. Qu'_ il _vienne le sauver_

 _Qu'Ace vienne le sauver._

 _Et lui il courrait, il courrait sans relâche, à en perdre haleine. Trébucher ne l'arrêtait pas, pas plus que heurter violemment le sol : il se relevait aussitôt, sans même jeter un regard aux égratignures qui égrenaient son corps. Il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps, il était hors de question qu'il perde la moindre seconde._ Il _l'attendait, il en était certain, et il viendrait le sauver. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il le sortirait de là, quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Rien, ni personne. Et ce hurlement qu'il entendit lui fendit l'âme, la lui transperça comme une flèche acérée, empoisonnant son être d'un venin de culpabilité et d'impuissance. Il accéléra l'allure, si cela était encore possible ; son corps était au bord de la rupture. Bientôt il s'effondrerait, ses jambes ne supporteraient plus son poids, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de le sauver._

 _Puis tout s'arrêta. Brutalement. Le temps se suspendit. Se figea._

 _Plus rien. Tirez les rideaux._

 _Seulement la détonation d'un coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans les ruelles._

 _C'était terminé._ Il _était mort. Et il n'avait pu le sauver – encore. Inlassablement. Inévitablement._

 _Il ne l'avait jamais sauvé ; pas une seule fois. Il n'en avait jamais eu la capacité, ni même l'espérance, ce vain espoir futile auquel il aurait dû se rattacher. Tout ceci n'était qu'une construction de son esprit qui le hantait depuis ce jour, cette scène ne s'était jamais produite. Sa mort était survenue brusquement, sans préavis ; sans la moindre explication. On avait retrouvé son corps meurtri dans une ruelle sombre de Roanapura, assassiné d'une balle en pleine tête après avoir été passé à tabac. Personne ne connaissait les responsables, ces meurtriers ; seulement des murmures ténus qui se volatilisaient dès qu'on les approchait, comme de la fumée. Mais une évidence le frappait encore et toujours, inlassablement : il n'avait pas su le protéger._

Il manqua de tomber du hamac dans lequel il dormait, et il se rattrapa in extremis, évitant de s'échouer sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Il se stabilisa puis inspira profondément pour calmer sa respiration affolée. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et plaquait ses mèches sur son crâne, ses yeux balayaient son environnement avec anxiété avant que son esprit ne lui rappelle qu'il était à bord de l'Aliénor.

Il expira longuement et s'essuya le front. Il avait besoin d'air, immédiatement, il se sentait étouffé. Respirer l'air frais de la nuit l'aiderait à chasser les dernières réminiscences de son rêve. Il se leva silencieusement, remit ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevées pour la nuit, et quitta la cale et sa chaleur oppressante où dormaient encore les autres.

Un léger vent vint le rafraîchir et lui arracha un frisson alors qu'il commençait de monter les escaliers qui donnaient sur le pont. Dehors, l'aube n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et les étoiles parsemaient encore la voûte céleste. La nuit avait été trop courte, beaucoup trop courte à son goût, et son sommeil abrégé n'avait en rien été réparateur. Il aurait voulu retourner se coucher mais au fond, l'envie de dormir lui avait été coupée et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Sa mort était survenue il y a plusieurs années déjà mais elle le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Et c'était, en partie, pour lui qu'il était arrivé là. Parce qu'il n'avait pu le sauver. Était-ce un moyen de se racheter ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais c'était surtout un moyen pour extérioriser cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait, et toute cette haine qui l'habitait.

Ses idées noires finirent par être évacuées par la brise marine qui soufflait doucement. Il soupira lentement, et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il devait cesser de se remémorer le passé, c'était se faire du mal inutilement. Il ferait mieux d'imiter l'équipage de ce navire, vivant au gré des courants de la mer, sans attache. Il eut un faible sourire en pensant que bientôt ils arriveraient à Whiskey Peak et qu'il devrait les quitter. Oh, il avait certes demandé à Law s'il pouvait les accompagner jusqu'à leur prochaine destination et le navigateur n'avait pas encore refusé, mais depuis leur départ de Loguetown, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe sur l'Aliénor et il se sentait de trop.

Depuis cette dispute sur le pont le soir de leur départ, une journée s'était écoulée mais toute ambiance joyeuse s'était évaporée. Un froid régnait entre Fai et Law qui n'échangeaient plus un seul mot, seulement quelques regards noirs – lancés par la jeune femme, le brun restait de marbre. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le refus catégorique de répondre du Ro'an. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'agissait pour améliorer la situation et cela se répercutait sur l'ensemble du groupe.

Puis il y avait Axell, qui se comportait étrangement, sans explication apparente. Il existait une sorte de… d'appréhension entre le contrebandier et Law, mais seulement à sens unique, car l'attitude du brun n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Quelque chose avait dû se passer la veille quand il les avait laissés sur le pont. Quelque chose qui avait mal tourné dans leur discussion. C'était plus que probable, lui-même en avait déjà fait les frais. Il ignorait ce que le Ro'an avait pu dire, mais cela devait vraiment être flippant pour qu'Axell réagisse de la sorte.

Il s'arrêta, maintenant sur le pont – plongé dans ses pensées, il avait monté les escaliers avec une lenteur ridiculisant un escargot – et leva la tête. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement, petits points scintillants perdus dans cet océan sombre qu'était la voûte céleste. Les contempler, cela l'avait toujours apaisé, chassant au loin ses ennuis. Il inspira doucement, emplissant ses poumons des embruns marins, décontractant ses muscles. Se détendre ainsi lui permettait de repousser ses heures de sommeil manquantes.

Il reprit sa marche pour s'approcher du bord du navire, et c'est là qu'il le vit, calculant par la même occasion la présence d'un autre être éveillé. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que tous dormaient encore dans les cales.

Law était accoudé au bastingage – quoique, il avait plus l'impression qu'il s'appuyait dessus pour ne pas s'écrouler –, le regard perdu sur l'horizon marin. En un seul coup d'œil, il était facile de deviner qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi, ou même seulement dormi : une allure assez débraillée avec son sweat jaune un peu trop grand pour lui, les pieds nus sur les planches de bois, ses mèches de jais ébouriffées et libérées par l'absence du bonnet tacheté, ses mains enfouies dans ses manches, ses prunelles orageuses fatiguées, et ses cernes davantage creusées.

Rien à voir avec le Law qu'il avait jusque-là côtoyé, et il allait sans dire que cela attisait sa curiosité. Cela l'intriguait de le voir ainsi, sans cette aura qu'il dégageait en temps normal. Et il avait aussi cette nette impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là, que si Law s'affichait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il se croyait seul, avec lui-même, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Trop de questions fourmillaient dans son esprit pour qu'il les chasse, et cela éloignait aussi définitivement les dernières réminiscences de son rêve.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher le Ro'an de dormir ? Insomnies ? Mauvais rêves ? Non, ça c'était lui. Il était néanmoins certain que le brun était en manque de sommeil, donc s'il était encore debout – il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il n'avait strictement pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer – ce n'était pas par pure envie. A moins que… qu'il fasse le guet ? A Loguetown il avait été attaqué par des hommes de Joker alors il surveillait peut-être qu'on ne les suive pas. Il retint son soupir : toutes ses hypothèses étaient probables, et il ne parvenait pas à trancher.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, parce que oui, en toute franchise, il craignait un peu la réaction de Law de le savoir là – c'était pas que c'était un type capable de tuer cinq mafieux en cinq tirs, mais presque –, il s'accouda au bastingage à côté de lui – sans oublier une certaine distance de sécurité, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Mais rien. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Rien ne vint. Aucun geste, aucune parole – aucune réaction. En fait, Law ne l'avait même pas calculé, il semblait ailleurs, dans sa bulle. Alors il resta là, profitant de ce calme. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la chaleur oppressante de la cale.

Le temps passa, lentement, tandis qu'il contemplait l'horizon. Le soleil était toujours aux abonnés absents, et l'obscurité recouvrait encore le pont. Il se sentait apaisé, serein, et son manque de sommeil ne le tiraillait plus. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça fait longtemps qu't'es là, comme ça ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave du brun. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence en se détendant, et il avait fallu, bien sûr, qu'il se rappelle à lui aussi brusquement. Il vit les prunelles orageuses de Law braquées sur lui, neutres, presque vides, qui semblaient sonder son être. Et encore une fois, il fut happé par leur intensité, même si aucune émotion ne s'en dégageait. Son regard était souligné par ses cernes, lui offrant une profondeur sans pareil. Il lui fallut un temps avant d'intégrer la question qui lui avait été posée et d'y répondre.

– J'sais pas. J'ai pas compté.

Il aperçut l'esquisse de son sourire mesquin mais elle ne dura pas, disparaissant rapidement. Le silence se fit, puis Law détourna le regard pour fixer l'horizon. Plus il l'observait, et plus il était sûr que le brun n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis leur petite soirée, soit depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Il semblait exténué, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer une pique comme il le faisait habituellement. Et en plus du manque de sommeil, il devait gérer ses ennuis avec les hommes de Joker qu'il avait abattus à Loguetown. Fatigue et stress, ce combo était dévastateur, il connaissait bien.

– Tu devrais dormir.

Law lui adressa un regard étonné et le dévisagea sans prononcer un mot. Quoi, il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Il dut faire une tête inquiète car le brun sourit, amusé, et tendit sa main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il parvint à échapper à la main de Law et arrangea ses mèches, râlant un peu.

– Je m'inquiète pas, j'énonce un fait. Sérieux, tu t'es vu ? Tu ressembles à un panda avec tes cernes.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle comparaison, mais il ne lui laissa le temps de trop y réfléchir car il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

– Pourquoi tu t'mêles pas d'tes miches ?

La réplique de Law avait aussitôt claqué, acerbe, soutenue par son regard froid qui arracha un frisson à Ace. Il ne bougea pas, fixant le capitaine de l'Aliénor sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait d'un pouce, il allait se faire fusiller sur place. Puis le brun soupira, fermant un moment les yeux, et sembla se détendre.

– J'peux pas dormir.

A nouveau, il fixait la mer. Ok, un Law qui n'a pas dormi est un Law lunatique potentiellement dangereux. Très rassurant comme situation. Il ne risquait pas du tout d'y passer, mais non, il se faisait des idées.

– Insomnies ? tenta-t-il.

Il était vraiment en train de virer suicidaire, c'était mauvais. Les Ro'ans déteignaient beaucoup trop sur lui – en même temps, quand il observait celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Cependant, Law se contenta d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Bon, c'était définitif, chercher à comprendre ce type était impossible. Trop imprévisible.

Le silence revint entre eux : le brun n'était pas très loquace et Ace ignorait quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il hésitait à poser ses questions qui le démangeaient. Il craignait sa réaction sur ces sujets un peu « sensibles » qui l'intriguaient, déjà qu'il avait manqué d'y passer quand il lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi il ne dormait pas. Qu'importe le temps écoulé à observer Law, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce dernier serait capable de le jeter par-dessus bord ou de le frapper s'il trouvait ses questions trop dérangeantes. Enfin, il n'arrivait plutôt pas à savoir s'il franchirait ce cap ou non, car il était certain que le Ro'an en était parfaitement capable.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décida de se lancer : s'il ne pouvait pas faire face à Law, comment pourrait-il s'opposer à Joker ?

– Il s'est passé quoi avec Axell ?

Il prit néanmoins soin d'observer l'horizon pour éviter d'affronter le regard du brun mais il ne sentit pas ses prunelles sur sa nuque. Il entendit seulement un soupir mêlé à de… l'accablement ? du désarroi ? Il ne parvenait pas à identifier cette émotion que Law exprimait, mais cela l'étonna. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu en sortant de la cale, il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent. Il avait vraiment cette impression d'apercevoir une nouvelle facette du brun, peut-être plus sincère que cet éternel sourire mesquin qu'il arborait continuellement. Ses prunelles chocolat le regardèrent alors, oubliant toute prudence. Il fixait toujours l'horizon, accoudé sur le bastingage avec ses mains enfouies dans les manches de son sweat comme un enfant le ferait. Indéniablement, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose que seul Law pourrait expliquer et qui disparaîtrait dès les premières lueurs du jour, lorsque le reste de l'équipage se réveillerait. Était-ce dû à son manque flagrant de sommeil ? Peut-être, mais il avait cette intime de conviction qu'il y avait autre chose.

Le brun soupira de nouveau, doucement.

– J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose de déplacé pour lui.

Ace l'observa, réfléchissant. « De déplacé pour lui » ? Il ne considérait donc pas ses propos comme déplacés, quels qu'ils soient, mais il admettait qu'ils aient pu l'être pour Axell. Qu'avait-il donc pu bien dire ?

– De déplacé ? répéta-t-il.

Il faisait attention à bien prendre un ton neutre, quoique qui démontrait légèrement son intérêt, pour éviter toute réaction excessive, et il espérait que cela suffirait. Law hocha la tête.

– Sûrement trop cru pour lui, expliqua-t-il. Et trop criant d'une vérité qu'il préférerait taire.

– Du même genre que ce que tu m'as dit le matin avant d'arriver à Loguetown ? Par rapport à ta mauvaise étoile.

Là, c'était sorti tout seul, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, craignant la suite, mais Law tourna simplement la tête pour l'observer.

– De ce genre-là, oui. A part que cela le concernait.

Sur l'instant, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il le dévisageait simplement, surpris. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé que le brun soit aussi honnête, sans exiger la moindre contrepartie. Qu'il puisse répondre à cette question sans détour. Il avait plutôt pensé qu'il esquiverait la demande, qu'il l'enverrait sur les ronces. Mais non, rien de tout ça, il s'était contenté de confirmer et d'affiner son hypothèse.

Il lui fallut un moment pour outrepasser son étonnement, et aussi pour se rappeler que c'était bien Law qui était à côté de lui, et pas un imposteur qui se serait infiltré à bord sous le couvert de la nuit.

– Qu'est-ce que… hésita Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ?

Sa curiosité allait finir par le tuer, il en était sûr et certain, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette envie de savoir le tiraillait trop pour qu'il la taise et qu'il l'ignore, et elle surpassait ce que lui soufflait sa raison.

Law le dévisagea calmement, toujours aussi neutre. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait à travers ses prunelles. A quoi pensait-il, à cet instant précis ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir.

Il crut que les bonnes dispositions du brun pour répondre s'étaient volatilisées lorsque ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers la mer, mais sa voix s'éleva ensuite, avec cette once de sincérité qui l'étonnait encore.

– Que s'il continuait de s'intéresser à toute cette affaire, il courait vers une mort certaine dont je ne le sauverais pas.

Un frisson lui hérissa l'échine : pas étonnant qu'Axell ait décidé d'éviter le Ro'an. Des propos déplacés ? Oui, c'était le mot exact pour les définir, mais en vérité ce n'était pas le pire. Quiconque se rendant à la cité du vice avait au moins entendu une fois ce genre de menaces, c'était même plutôt courant. Personne n'appréciait que des inconnus se mêlent d'affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. De ce fait, le contrebandier n'avait sûrement pas dû y échapper. Non, ici, le pire était Law lui-même, avec ce détachement dont il faisait preuve. Menacer de mort l'un de ses coéquipiers lui semblait banal, tout comme affirmer qu'il le laisserait mourir. Il restait de marbre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Et il y avait aussi cette certaine habitude qui se lisait dans ses prunelles orageuses, et de… de la résignation ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun était confronté à une telle situation, c'était une certitude. Avait-il déjà laissé mourir un acolyte par le passé, voire un ami ? Sans doute, mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir aperçu de la résignation dans ses yeux d'acier, et si c'était bien le cas, alors Law devait considérer que tenter de sauver Axell était inutile. Qu'il était déjà condamné.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, et il était certain que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en fixant Law.

C'était horrible. Savoir que si ses coéquipiers continuaient de vouloir chercher des informations – pour comprendre, et éventuellement l'aider – ils allaient forcément mourir. Qu'ils seraient dès lors condamnés et qu'il n'existait aucune solution pour les sauver. Comment le brun faisait-il pour continuer d'avancer ? La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu un proche, il avait été momentanément détruit. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été s'il _l'_ avait su dès le départ condamné, s'il s'était su incapable de _le_ sauver et s'il _l'_ avait observé glisser lentement vers sa fin sans pouvoir s'y opposer, au lieu que sa mort n'arrive aussi subitement ? Il ne parvenait même pas à trouver une esquisse de réponse.

Certes, le trio de l'Aliénor n'était pas très soudé, mais à vivre ensemble ainsi pendant des mois, même avec Fai qui lui cherchait sans arrêt des noises, cela l'affectait nécessairement, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il avait accepté cette fatalité, il avait compris qu'il était inutile de lutter. Parce qu'il le savait, il l'avait déjà expérimenté, Ace le devinait à force de l'observer en cet instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour en arriver là ?

– Je ne répondrai pas à cette question-là, Ace-ya.

Il sursauta, interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, et fut brusquement gêné. Il n'avait quand même pas formulé sa haute voix !… Si ?

Law le regardait calmement, avec cette lueur accablée dans ses prunelles. Il ne semblait pas énervé par la question.

– Heu, je… commença-t-il de bredouiller, cherchant des mots qui ne venaient pas.

– Tu ne l'as pas dite, mais elle se devine dans tes yeux.

Il hocha rapidement la tête, toujours autant gêné par la situation, mais néanmoins soulagé qu'il n'ait pas parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à son interrogation, ce pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à la lui poser. C'était trop personnel et Law était bien trop secret sur tout ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin. Même Axell et Fai ne semblaient pas savoir grand-chose sur lui.

Il lâcha un léger soupir et décida de changer de sujet. Bon, en réalité, il continuait d'essayer d'obtenir quelques informations, mais il espérait que le brun consentirait à lui en révéler certaines et qu'il ne s'enfermerait pas dans une coquille de refus catégorique.

– Pourquoi des hommes de Joker étaient après toi ?

Law soupira et une pointe d'exaspération pouvait être ressentie.

– Tu…

– Je comprends que tu refuses d'en parler avec Axell et Fai pour éviter de leur attirer des ennuis, le coupa-t-il. Mais moi je suis déjà un homme mort pour Joker, alors que j'en sache davantage ne change pas grand-chose.

Il soutint le regard du brun qui le dévisageait, scrutant son visage et ses expressions pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Et il l'était, complètement. De plus, ses ennuis avec Joker finiraient par s'aggraver s'il allait au bout de ses objectifs – ce qu'il ferait, sans hésitation – alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, il s'en foutait.

– Tu ne trouveras pas de soutien en moi, Ace-ya.

– Je ne cherche pas de…

– Le sujet est clos, trancha-t-il.

Le ton froid du brun le déstabilisa, coupant court sa protestation. A force de l'entendre si calme, il en avait oublié sa facette habituelle.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était toujours pas le Law qu'il avait côtoyé jusque-là qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était toujours celui qu'il avait découvert depuis qu'il avait rejoint le pont en fuyant la cale étouffante, ce Law qui manquait cruellement de sommeil, plus sincère. Et de toute évidence doté d'un sang-froid plus restreint.

Quelque chose dans sa question l'avait irrité mais il ignorait quoi. Peut-être que cela lui rappelait ses propres erreurs, ou des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Ou encore autre chose qu'il n'envisageait pas.

Il tiqua. Il remarqua quelque chose qui lui était passé inaperçu jusqu'alors et qui apparaissait clairement à cet instant. L'assurance naturelle de Law avait disparu. Quelque chose le troublait, profondément. Il semblait vulnérable, en proie au doute. Plus humain ; pas ce Ro'an insensible et mesquin qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était à bord.

Il aperçut le brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Lui-même avait ce tic, quand il était trop nerveux, ou lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'angoisse de l'attente. Law devait vraiment être ailleurs pour se laisser aller ainsi, montrant petit à petit ses émotions alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, tirant ensuite une bouffée. Il parut rapidement plus détendu, plus serein, comme si ses soucis venaient de s'envoler. Une clope avait vraiment cet effet-là ?

– Tu devrais retourner dormir, Ace-ya.

La sollicitude du brun le surprit, si cela en était bien – cela pouvait tout aussi bien être de l'intérêt déguisé pour être enfin seul. Cependant, dormir n'était plus l'une de ses préoccupations, l'envie lui avait été coupée par son rêve et il ne souhaitait pas replonger dans ses souvenirs.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Law hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage.

Un nuage de fumée blanchâtre s'éleva dans les airs et quelque chose lui revint en tête. Il ignorait pourquoi, à cet instant précis, il s'était rappelé de cette question que le brun lui avait posée, mais il avait cette subite envie d'expliciter le mystère qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander jusqu'à maintenant.

– Pourquoi tu t'intéressais à la présence de DoubleFinger au Carré des Pierreries ? Ça a un lien avec la désertion des Bas Quartiers et du Quartier Blanc ?

Un lien, il y en avait forcément un, il en était sûr : DoubleFinger était une mercenaire qui travaillait pour les différentes mafias en free-lance, voire pour les Empereurs eux-mêmes dans certains cas. La question était plutôt : lequel ? Mais face à la réaction de Law, il comprit bien vite qu'il avait dit une connerie. Toute sa demande était une connerie en réalité – il allait devoir sauver les meubles pour se couvrir, et rapidement.

Law avait écarquillé les yeux en écoutant sa question, comprenant sans doute des choses qu'il n'avait pas à savoir, et il allait devoir vite dissiper les doutes. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à la suite et il aurait dû se souvenir qu'un Law en manque de sommeil était potentiellement dangereux.

 _Potentiellement_ dangereux ? Il l'était carrément, oui. Déjà qu'en temps normal il valait mieux éviter de le chercher, mais là ? Définitivement, il était autant suicidaire que lui.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué le dos aux planches du pont, lui arrachant par la même occasion une grimace à cause du choc, avec Law à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant de tout son poids au sol, et avec un couteau sorti d'il ne savait où placé sur sa gorge pour le dissuader de bouger.

Ses prunelles orageuses étaient braquées sur lui, glaciales, presque assassines.

Ace déglutit. D'accord, il savait qu'il avait dit une connerie qui en révélait un peu trop sur son sujet à son goût, mais elle ne justifiait pas une telle réaction ! Où est-ce que ça coinçait pour Law ?

– Comment tu connais DoubleFinger ?

Le ton impérieux lui sommait de répondre immédiatement la vérité mais c'était bien sur ce point-là qu'il allait devoir broder un peu. Non mais quel con ! Allez, il devait se montrer suffisamment convaincant.

– J'ai passé plusieurs années à Roanapura, tenta-t-il. Avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle est plutôt normal quand on connaît sa réputation de mercenaire.

Mensonge par omission, cela restait une vérité et il espérait franchement que cela passerait. Cependant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sur ça que Law avait un problème. Et là, il séchait totalement, il ne parvenait pas à deviner. Ça le dépassait. Sa connerie reposait pourtant sur sa connaissance de la mercenaire et du lien qu'il avait supposé entre elle et la désertion de certains Quartiers, lien qu'il n'aurait normalement pas dû pouvoir faire. Mais non, ce n'était pas sur ça qu'il avait tiqué. Alors quoi ? Le Ro'an avait-il envisagé un sous-entendu inexistant ?

– Ton lien avec Joker.

Il cligna des yeux, davantage à cause de l'information demandée qu'à cause de la voix froide. Pourquoi Law faisait-il un rapprochement avec cet Empereur ? Sa demande ne le mentionnait absolument pas, alors pourquoi ?

Quelque chose lui échappait, et quelque chose d'important. En lien avec toutes ces questions étranges que Law lui avait posées, en lien avec les hommes de Joker qui avaient poursuivi le Ro'an. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Rien ne s'emboîtait, il ne comprenait pas. Des informations cruciales lui manquaient et sans elles, il n'arriverait à rien.

– Réponds.

L'ordre qui claqua, abrupt, et le froid de la lame qui appuyait davantage sur sa gorge rompirent sa réflexion et lui rappelèrent sa situation plus que précaire. Jouer avec le feu n'était pas la solution.

– Aucun lien direct. On ne s'est jamais parlés et si jamais j'ai l'opportunité de le rencontrer, ce sera pour le tuer de la manière qui sera la plus adéquate sur le moment. Vengeance personnelle.

Il avait joué la carte de l'honnêteté, bien qu'il omettait toujours de nombreux détails, et il affronta ses prunelles orageuses sans crainte.

Law sembla se relâcher un peu, mais il ne quitta pas pour autant sa position de force.

– Le jour où on a quittés Roanapura, où tu étais entre sept et onze heures ?

A nouveau l'étonnement frappa Ace : le lien entre toutes ces questions lui échappait, c'était pire que la dernière fois. Quel était ce foutu rapport qui lui manquait ? Ne pas parvenir à le deviner, à savoir, l'agaçait profondément même s'il faisait son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître.

– A l'auberge du Sang d'Argent, dans le Quartier Blanc. J'y ai passé la nuit. Vers dix heures j'ai dû en partir puis les hommes de Joker me sont tombés dessus. J'ai pas quitté le Quartier Blanc avant cette course-poursuite.

Law le dévisagea encore un instant sans montrer la moindre réaction à ses propos, puis il soupira. Ses muscles contractés se détendirent, l'affrontement de leurs regards fut rompu. Il rangea sa lame et se leva, libérant ainsi Ace qui était perdu. La fonction compréhension de son cerveau avait littéralement foutu le camp.

Il n'osa pas bouger au départ, redoutant encore un brusque retournement de situation, mais il s'autorisa à se relever lorsque le brun se détourna de lui pour s'accouder au bastingage et perdre son regard dans l'horizon marin. Lunatique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il retrouvait celui qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, ce Law qui semblait ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Qu'avait-il imaginé, ou soupçonné pour se sentir en danger ?

C'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'il était parvenu à deviner : dans sa question sur DoubleFinger, le brun avait perçu un éventuel danger qu'il avait tenu à éclaircir aussitôt, qu'importe la méthode employée pour se faire. Le mystère demeurait cependant le suivant : quel danger ?

Y avait-il un rapport avec Joker ? Après tout, Law lui avait demandé de définir clairement son lien avec ce dernier. Une idée un peu surprenante lui apparut, mais tout à fait plausible : l'avait-il pris pour un homme de cet Empereur, quelqu'un qui menait un double-jeu ? C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, car il ne voyait pas comment le brun avait pu parvenir à une telle conclusion.

Il soupira discrètement. Au moins, le Ro'an n'avait pas perçu la connerie qu'il avait faite et qui en révélait un peu trop. Qu'il connaisse la mercenaire n'avait rien d'anodin mais il préférait taire les véritables raisons. Tant qu'il ignorait dans quel camp jouait Law, certaines choses devaient être dissimulées pour limiter les risques.

– Tu devrais aller dormir. Vraiment.

Il ne cacha pas son étonnement en entendant la voix calme de Law, dépourvue d'émotions mais dont le message n'en était pas moins clair. La conversation était close et le brun souhaitait rester seul un moment. Il n'y aurait également aucun retour sur cet incident d'un accord tacite cela resterait aussi entre eux.

Il hocha la tête et sans ajouter un mot, il quitta le pont. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à discuter et il n'avait pas envie d'énerver à nouveau le Ro'an. Le regard qu'il lui avait adressé alors qu'il le plaquait au sol ne l'avait pas trompé : à tout moment il aurait été capable de le tuer si cela avait été nécessaire. Si ses doutes, qu'importe soient-ils, avaient été confirmés, sa lame lui aurait tranché la gorge sans hésitation.

Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment effrayé : en vivant à Roanapura, il avait désormais l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Et puis, même s'il ignorait pourquoi il avait cette impression, ce n'était pas la facette la plus terrifiante du brun. Non, celle qui lui avait vraiment fait éprouver de la peur, qui lui avait serré les tripes, c'était celle où il arborait ce sourire mesquin, où cette aura froide et menaçante l'entourait, où ses paroles sombres détonnaient avec son attitude, renforçant ainsi leur portée. Il eut un frisson rien que d'y repenser. C'était étrange de le considérer comme nettement plus dangereux de cette façon que lorsqu'il manipulait son couteau. Il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de différent, un quelque chose qui affectait et modifiait le danger que représentait Law.

Lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué au sol, la situation avait eu le mérite d'être claire : il répondait à ses questions ou il y passait. Cependant, lorsque cette facette autrement plus dérangeante prenait le dessus, tout devenait flou, et il était impossible de connaître les intentions ou les positions du brun. De savoir s'il était réellement sérieux dans ses propos.

Et à cela s'ajoutait toute l'obscurité autour des affaires qu'il menait, autour de lui-même. Le mystère ne faisait que s'épaissir et en toute honnêteté, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le résoudre. De plus, quelque chose avait définitivement piqué son intérêt : malgré ce qu'il en disait et ses refus de répondre explicitement, il y avait un lien entre Law et Joker. Le Ro'an avait été confronté à cet Empereur et il comptait bien découvrir comment et pourquoi. Même s'il ne cherchait pas particulièrement de soutien, le brun pourrait lui fournir des informations intéressantes et qui pourraient lui être utiles, alors il était hors de question qu'il se décourage et qu'il abandonne. Il ne renoncerait pas à ses objectifs, et ferait tout ce qu'il serait nécessaire de faire pour avancer.

Il irait jusqu'au bout. Pour _lui_.

* * *

.

.

 _Comme je disais au début, c'est parti en vrille à un moment avec Law, même si c'est totalement cohérent. Y a bien une raison derrière sa réaction assez démesurée, mais bien entendu c'est quelque chose qui sera compris que plus tard !_

 _Concernant le chapitre 8, il devrait normalement être posté vendredi prochain, même si je ne l'ai pas encore terminé (mais j'ai juste besoin de refaire la première partie, dont un morceau est déjà écrit). Donc en toute logique pas de problème sur la publication._

 _J'annonce en revanche déjà la couleur, le chapitre 8 sera long, à peu près le double du 7 (le 7 faisant un peu plus de 5300 mots, le 8 en fait facile 12000). Je pourrais néanmoins le poster en deux parties, j'ai repéré un passage où je pourrais couper sans souci. Bref, je vous laisse le choix, dites-moi si vous préférez l'avoir en entier ou en deux parties. Si j'ai pas de réponse, j'aviserai le moment venu._

 _Autrement, au programme de ce fameux chapitre 8, on poursuit sur les pensées d'Ace avec l'arrivée à Whiskey Peak. On rencontre enfin l'ami de Law déjà mentionné à partir du chapitre 5, et surtout, il y a toute une flopée de nouvelles informations. Tout plein de nouveaux éléments entrent en jeu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	9. Le Shandia's

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 8 que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, même si j'ai galéré pendant longtemps avant d'arriver à quelque chose qui me convienne (à partir du second dialogue, ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé)._

 _En tout cas, on avance dans l'histoire avec l'apparition d'un personnage déjà évoqué précédemment, et surtout une pléthore de nouvelles informations, même si certaines sont à deviner par vous-même à travers des sous-entendus et autres allusions._

 _Merci à_ _ **Thomas**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Réponse au guest_ _:_

 _ **Thomas**_ _: Ah que de compliments, merci beaucoup :D Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et comme demandé, tu as le chapitre 8 directement dans son intégralité :)_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le Shandia's**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

 **L** a matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'Aliénor jeta l'ancre dans les eaux troubles des quais de Whiskey Peak, et le temps était aussi maussade que l'ambiance qui régnait à bord du navire.

Les nuages gris occultaient le ciel, et l'horizon se faisait plus sombre, menaçante, annonciatrice d'un futur orage. Le vent s'était même tu depuis plusieurs heures déjà, rendant l'atmosphère lourde, étouffante ; le calme avant la tempête. A cause de cela, parvenir jusqu'au port leur avait pris plus de temps que nécessaire, achevant de détériorer un peu plus l'humeur de l'équipage.

Fai bondit hors du bateau dès que ce dernier fut amarré, n'attendant même pas l'installation de la passerelle, et elle disparut dans la masse d'un pas effréné. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, cela avait été sa seule intention, mettre pied à terre le plus rapidement possible et ainsi s'éloigner du Ro'an qui se refusait aux explications. Son visage l'avait trahie durant toute la traversée, affichant ses désirs sans la moindre retenue à travers les innombrables regards noirs et accusateurs qu'elle lui lançait – et qu'il ignorait toujours autant. Elle avait bien tenté un peu plus tôt de lui extirper quelques informations, mais Law l'avait froidement envoyée paître ailleurs à peine avait-elle eu fini sa première phrase. Maintenant que ces deux-là se retrouvaient séparés, la tension redescendait enfin mais une zone à risques demeurait encore.

Malgré la tentative d'approche plus qu'écourtée de Fai, il était très clairement apparu aux deux membres restants de cet équipage de fortune que Law n'était en aucun cas de bonne humeur et qu'il valait donc mieux le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il manifeste le contraire. Ce n'était pas sans déplaire à Axell qui continuait de l'esquiver, visiblement toujours affecté par leur dernière discussion, et il s'était maintenant retranché dans la cabine commune. Il tenait à éviter tout échange avec le Ro'an et laissait donc la situation entre les mains d'Ace qui soupira légèrement face à ce constat. Pourquoi c'était sur lui que ça retombait ?

Il s'efforçait néanmoins de rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du brun, étant donné que tous deux avaient l'air d'avoir pris cette même décision que de rester à bord pour un temps indéterminé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Law n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait quitté plus tôt dans la nuit : toujours accoudé au bastingage, le regard rivé sur la mer, et il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec leur conversation un peu mouvementée. A chaque fois qu'il l'épiait, il avait cette impression qu'il ruminait quelque chose, que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Mais quoi ? C'était là toute la question. En tout cas, cela ne faisait aucun doute que cela était la source de son humeur exécrable.

Il avait aussi remarqué que cette étrange facette qu'il avait aperçue sur le pont s'était volatilisée, lui confirmant par la même occasion qu'elle n'était pas due au manque de sommeil car cela crevait les yeux que le brun n'avait que très peu dormi – et il était même certain qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil après qu'il soit retourné dans les cales. C'était là un autre mystère qu'il aurait aimé résoudre, savoir quelle était la source, ou la cause de cette nouvelle facette du caractère du Ro'an. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était sûrement la seule personne à bord à avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer le brun sous ce jour unique – Fai en serait verte de jalousie, et elle le harcèlerait de questions si elle venait à l'apprendre.

Cependant, cette entrevue nocturne avait éveillé en lui de nombreuses interrogations qui demeuraient en suspens, si bien que lui non plus n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil après avoir regagné son hamac. Il avait passé son temps à fixer le plafond, détaillant les particularités des planches de bois tandis que ses pensées allaient bon train, échafaudant quelques théories qui ne lui convenaient pas. Qu'importe dans quel sens il avait beau tourné la situation, les pièces du puzzle dont il disposait ne s'emboîtaient pas et semblaient plutôt se repousser violemment. Il ramait total, comme s'il essayait de naviguer sans carte ni boussole.

Tout avait été si soudain, si brusque. Tout avait dérapé à cause d'une simple question, et il pestait encore contre lui-même de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de la poser. Il n'aurait pas pu pour autant prévoir une telle réaction de la part du brun, mais il se serait au moins abstenu de la prononcer. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier semblait avoir perçu dans sa demande quelque chose d'inexistant – et il s'interrogeait encore sur ce que cela pouvait bien être – et négligé ce qu'il avait manqué de révéler. Et clairement, il n'allait pas sans plaindre. Il n'allait pas non plus remettre ce sujet épineux sur le tapis, d'autant plus que Law avait été très explicite dessus, malgré le sous-entendu : ce « dérapage » resterait entre eux deux, et il n'en serait plus question par la suite. A son grand regret, cela signifiait aussi aucune explication et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé en avoir !

La réaction du brun avait été démesurée par rapport à sa demande, il ne trouvait pas d'autre terme approprié. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment été effrayé par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation, mais il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il avait manqué d'y passer. Un peu plus et cette lame lui aurait tranché la gorge sans éprouver un quelconque remord, comme s'il avait été un parfait inconnu. L'espace d'un moment, et pour une foutue raison qui lui échappait encore – et cette ignorance l'énervait profondément –, il était devenu une potentielle menace que Law s'était senti obligé d'écarter, qu'importe les moyens employés, même s'il avait pu par la suite prouver son « innocence » il ne savait trop comment. Toutes ses théories quant à ce danger qu'il était subitement devenu tournaient autour de Joker : il avait cette certitude que le brun avait un lien, quel qu'il soit, avec cet Empereur. Tous les derniers évènements convergeaient en ce sens, et l'attitude du Ro'an soutenait également cette thèse. L'enjeu était donc de déterminer quel était ce lien, et là, il faisait chou blanc. Il ignorait si c'était intentionnel ou non, mais le brun parvenait très bien à cacher son jeu, surtout lorsqu'il disait lui-même vouloir faire chier Joker. C'était comme lui déclarer ouvertement la guerre. Inconscience ? Tendances suicidaires ? Law était pourtant un Ro'an, qui respectait les règles de la cité du vice, alors il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, tellement c'était peu probable. Et au fond, c'était là ce qui le dérangeait le plus car il ignorait de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Qui était véritablement Law ? Quelle était sa relation avec cet Empereur ? Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne livrerait pas à Joker, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter désormais. Peut-être que, finalement, il ferait mieux de quitter le navire dès maintenant. Cela serait plus sûr, mais de nouveaux dangers apparaîtraient alors. La peste ou le choléra en fait. Très encourageant.

Partir, c'était aussi mettre un terme à ses espérances d'en apprendre davantage, et ça… Ce n'était pas possible. Sa curiosité allait finir par le tuer. Rester, c'était un moyen d'obtenir des renseignements pour lesquels il allait certes devoir se battre pour les obtenir, mais qui lui seraient utiles dans ses projets. Le calcul était vite fait dans sa tête, il avait conscience de ce qui était le plus avantageux. Savoir le démangeait, et d'autant plus qu'un autre élément avait attisé son intérêt, et aussi son étonnement. Depuis cette nuit, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qu'importe l'angle avec lequel il abordait les derniers évènements. Lorsque Law l'avait plaqué au sol, il avait été en position de force, et pourtant, le brun s'était contenté de lui poser trois questions pour éclaircir la situation, rien de plus. Aucune information vraiment personnelle, alors qu'il aurait pu lui en extorquer aisément : avec une lame sous la gorge, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de s'y opposer. Il avait d'ailleurs cru devoir passer aux aveux quand il avait mentionné son histoire de vengeance, mais non, rien. Pourtant, il savait que la raison de ses ennuis avec Joker intéressait Law, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de sa supériorité ? Qu'importe la menace qu'il avait brièvement représenté, elle devait être sacrément dangereuse pour avoir accaparé de cette manière l'esprit du brun. Il était même sûr que la mort ne se trouvait pas au bout de cette menace, qu'il s'agissait de bien pire encore. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des propos du Ro'an avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Loguetown, et il revoyait sans difficulté ses prunelles glaciales qui le fixaient, implacables.

Une main passa subitement dans son champ de vision, rompant le fil de ses réflexions, et le fit sursauter. A force de réfléchir, il s'était enfermé dans une bulle et coupé du réel.

Assis à même le sol, adossé contre le mât, il leva la tête pour apercevoir celui qui troublait ses pensées et il fut surpris de croiser les yeux orageux de Law, ainsi que son sourire mesquin. Ah, revoilà le Law habituel.

« Viens.

– Hé ?

Il dévisagea le brun, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Aller avec lui ? Mais aller où ? Et pour quoi faire ? Que de questions qui n'avaient pas leurs réponses sur le visage du Ro'an. Et en toute honnêteté, même s'il avait envie d'en apprendre davantage, le suivre aveuglément ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Cependant, il ne sut pas si c'était bon signe de le voir perdre son sourire puis soupirer.

– Si j'avais voulu le tuer Ace-ya, je l'aurais fait cette nuit pour me débarrasser de ton corps en pleine mer. Je n'ai pas non plus un intérêt à te tuer, et même si j'en avais un, je ne le ferais pas en ville.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Ça avait le mérité d'être clair au moins.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Law reparle de leur conversation nocturne, mais cela lui expliquait qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, malgré ce dérapage. Toutes ses craintes n'étaient néanmoins pas écartées pour autant, mais celles-ci moururent entre ses lèvres, devancées par le Ro'an.

– Je ne compte pas non plus te livrer à Joker, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

– Comment…

– Ton regard est toujours aussi explicite, le coupa-t-il avec son rictus.

Il pesta contre lui-même, se maudissant d'être ainsi un livre ouvert. Il lui décocha un regard noir, lui reprochant d'en profiter, et il se releva ensuite pour être à la même hauteur que lui, par soucis de fierté.

– Aller où ?

– Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me suivre ?

– Non.

Law soupira. Visiblement, passer par la case « explications » l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

– Dans un bar, en ville. Pour voir quelqu'un.

– Et…

– Et tu viens parce que ça te sera utile, ajouta-t-il en devinant sa question.

Il dévisagea le brun, se demandant s'il était sérieux. D'où lui venait ce soudain accès de charité ? Ou plutôt, quelle serait la contrepartie ? Il ne parvenait pas à connaître ses intentions et cela ne l'incitait pas à le suivre. Il préférait la jouer prudent en refusant cette offre étrange. De plus, Whiskey Peak était le territoire de Teach alors s'y aventurer n'était clairement pas une bonne idée vu sa situation. Il avait déjà un Empereur au cul, il n'en voulait pas d'un deuxième – et surtout pas celui-là.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que Law avait su piquer sa curiosité et il avait donc bien envie d'en savoir davantage.

– Ça me sera utile ? répéta-t-il dubitatif.

– Un point de vue neuf sur ta situation. Et sûrement aussi des infos récentes sur les activités des Empereurs.

En effet, ça lui serait plus qu'utile, le Ro'an avait vu juste sur ce point-là. Un manque de renseignements était souvent la première cause de mortalité dans la cité du vice, car c'était cette absence d'informations qui attirait les ennuis. Beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants trouvaient la mort parce qu'ils ignoraient les lieux où ils ne devaient pas mettre les pieds.

De ce fait, refuser la proposition de Law lui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

– Qui est-ce ? Cette personne que tu veux voir.

Le brun sembla hésiter un instant.

– Un ami, fiable. Y a rien à craindre de lui.

Il hocha la tête, toujours un peu dubitatif et également déçu. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne connaîtrait pas la réelle identité de cet ami – même s'il obtenait par la suite un nom – ni la nature de sa relation avec le brun. Il allait devoir faire avec cette fois-ci.

– C'est pas dangereux ?

Ce fut au tour de Law d'être surpris, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à une telle question.

– Je veux dire, reprit-il pour s'expliquer, on est sur le territoire de Teach. Tu m'avais tout de même déconseillé de venir ici.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être gênant si ses hommes nous tombent dessus, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Teach a actuellement d'autres problèmes à régler.

Il tiqua face à l'assurance du Ro'an. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ce qu'il avançait ? Il avait peut-être appris quelque chose à Loguetown que lui ignorait encore. Après tout, il ne savait pas quelles « affaires » le brun avait pu mener durant son absence. Et à son attitude, il avait la certitude qu'il n'en saurait pas davantage.

Il observa Law, réfléchissant. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'une chose qui pouvait le pousser à refuser de l'accompagner, cette contrepartie qu'il supposait. S'il s'agissait d'informations personnelles, il ne pourrait pas accepter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement. Je ne crois pas en une soudaine charité de ta part.

Il s'était attendu à voir apparaître son éternel sourire mesquin, mais non, rien. Law demeura impassible.

Soit il avait dit une connerie avec sa question, soit la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Kalifa ?

Il dévisagea le Ro'an, presque ahuri. Kalifa ? Il était sérieux, ou c'était une mauvaise blague ? Une très mauvaise blague ? Pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette femme ? Et surtout, comment il connaissait son nom ? En aucun cas le brun ne devrait connaître cette personne. En aucun cas. Ces mots martelaient son esprit, l'alertant de ce danger. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ses pensées et il n'était pas certain de l''attitude à adopter.

– A ta réaction, reprit Law, je suppose que tu la connais. Je n'ai que deux questions à son sujet : savoir ce que tu peux m'apprendre d'elle, et savoir où est-ce que je peux la trouver pour entrer en contact avec elle.

Il observa le brun encore un moment sans lui répondre, essayant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

– Pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer ?

– Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ace-ya.

Law ne démordrait pas là-dessus, ça se lisait dans son regard. Il pesta : ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lâcher ces informations aussi facilement.

– Mais c'est purement pacifique, si ça peut te rassurer Ace-ya. Je cherche… disons, quelque chose et elle est, semblerait-il, la mieux placée pour répondre à mes attentes.

Cela ne suffit pas à apaiser sa méfiance et il continuait de le fixer, comme si cela l'aiderait à obtenir des réponses.

– Comment tu la connais ?

Le brun ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la question. Avait-il compris qu'il n'aurait pas ces renseignements s'il n'acceptait pas de coopérer un peu ?

– On m'a conseillé de la rencontrer de la rencontrer pour ce que je cherche. A part son nom, je ne sais rien d'autre, sans quoi je ne te demanderai pas ces informations.

Il hocha la tête. Law ne semblait pas mentir et par conséquent, la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'il avait pu le penser.

– Qui te l'a conseillé ?

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre, qu'importe ce que tu en dises. Mais je te répète que c'est purement pacifique.

Le brun soupira en s'apercevant qu'Ace ne relâchait pas la tension.

– En guise de bonne foi, j'accepte que tu ne me livres ces informations qu'après avoir rencontré mon ami, Ace-ya. Ça te va ?

Il hésita. Même s'il était réticent à lui parler de Kalifa, le marché était néanmoins honnête et il savait que Law respectait les accords qu'il concluait. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas dupé lors de leur premier échange de renseignements et actuellement, il avait tout à gagner à obtenir un nouveau point de vue sur sa situation. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait poser des questions qui lui permettraient d'en savoir davantage sur le Ro'an, indirectement, ainsi que sur les raisons qui le poussait à en savoir plus sur cette femme.

– C'est d'accord. Je te suis. »

Law quitta alors aussitôt le navire, et rapidement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Whiskey Peak en entendant au loin le tonnerre gronder.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Malgré midi approchant, le bar était presque désert : seules quelques tables étaient occupées, et uniquement par des habitués puisqu'ils discutaient comme de vieux camarades avec l'un des serveurs. Peut-être en réalité était-ce dû au temps désastreux – le tonnerre grondait, l'atmosphère était lourde et un vent violent se levait parfois – ou encore à l'emplacement du bar qui était complètement perdu dans un dédale de petites ruelles, et jamais Ace n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel établissement se trouvait là. Il avait dû faire attention à ne pas perdre de vue Law qui avançait d'un pas assuré et qui s'était clairement plus occupé à surveiller ce qui les entourait qu'à à vérifier s'il le suivait bien. Question guide, il avait rarement vu pire.

Le Shandia's. Ce bar n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, hormis peut-être cette décoration un peu vieillotte, avec ce carrelage en damier, ces chaises rembourrées de paille, et ces quelques plantes vertes qui encadraient la porte que personne ne se donnait la peine de refermer. Le comptoir en bois laqué noir trônait d'ailleurs en face de l'entrée, et c'était la première chose que l'on voyait en arrivant dans ces lieux. Certaines bouteilles exposées sur les étagères derrière étaient recouvertes de poussière, montrant bien quelle fréquentation cet endroit connaissait. Mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ?

En tout cas, le Ro'an était visiblement un client régulier car dès qu'il avait pénétré dans le bar, le barman l'avait salué amicalement et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs installée au comptoir avait fait de même – elle avait cependant ajouté un regard interrogatif à son égard après l'avoir rapidement dévisagé. Cela ne semblait pas dans les habitudes du brun de venir accompagné supposa-t-il. Ce dernier leur avait brièvement répondu avant de rejoindre une table libre à l'écart, et surtout à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Qu'importe le sujet de leur conversation, personne n'en saurait rien.

Cependant, le silence s'était fait, et ils se contentaient d'attendre sans prononcer le moindre son. Law guettait l'entrée de l'établissement et il n'avait pas été étonné de voir Laki – c'est ainsi qu'il avait nommé la jeune femme du comptoir – partir sitôt après qu'ils se soient installés. Lui avait été intrigué, se demandant s'il y avait une quelconque raison derrière ce départ participé car il avait bien perçu ce regard empli de sous-entendus entre ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas rassuré, même si le brun fumait tranquillement, sans éprouver d'inquiétudes particulières. Il craignait de s'être embarqué dans une situation foireuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce nouveau marché ? Qu'est-ce que cet « ami » allait bien pouvoir lui apporter comme nouveaux conseils ? Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir par Law pour le coup, et il ne parvenait pas à formuler ses doutes pour obtenir des réponses. L'attitude du Ro'an lui intimait le silence.

Cette aura avait refait surface, celle qui montrait ouvertement qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Et lui qui était assis en face de lui était aux premières loges pour la ressentir. Le brun était en territoire connu, un territoire qui lui était même acquis, il en était sûr : la façon dont le barman l'avait salué le démontrait. De ce fait, il ne devait sûrement pas se sentir menacé en ces lieux. Tout son inverse, en fait. Cette fois-ci, et peut-être à cause de cette nuit, il n'appréciait pas cette situation. Il ne la sentait pas, clairement. Il n'était peut-être pas en territoire ennemi, mais cela s'en approchait. Et il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, de flou oppressant qui régnait autour de lui et qui l'empêchait de devenir l'horizon des futurs évènements.

« Tu m'expliques c'que t'as foutu, Law ?

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant cette voix masculine provenant de derrière lui, tandis que le brun haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'autre reprenait.

– Et j't'avais pourtant dit d'pas t'approcher d'Whiskey Peak avant qu'ça n's'calme. Tu veux tout faire foirer ?

La colère était audible dans la voix de l'inconnu mais Law ne cilla pas, demeurant impassible. Il se passait quoi là, exactement ? Il ne comprenait pas de quoi ces deux-là parlaient et il avait cette impression d'être de trop dans la conversation.

– Tu t'assoies ? se contenta de demander le Ro'an.

Son calme et sa maîtrise de soi étonnèrent Ace, et il se demanda comment le brun parvenait à conserver un tel sang-froid. Jamais il ne l'avait encore vu s'énerver – leur conversation nocturne mise à part, et encore cela n'avait même pas été vraiment de la colère.

L'inconnu lâcha un bref soupir et s'installa à leur table, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Il était comme invisible.

– La situation a changé, tu dois l'savoir non ? reprit Law. J'ai simplement suivi les conseils de notre indic'.

– Et depuis quand tu suis ses conseils toi ? répliqua l'inconnu.

– Wiper-ya.

Le ton du brun était sans appel : il n'avait pas envie de tergiverser sur ce sujet.

Wiper. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et aussi celles dont il avait pu entendre parler, mais aucun Wiper n'apparut dans son esprit. Bon, de toute façon, s'il l'avait connu, il l'aurait aussitôt reconnu avec son apparence atypique. Il faisait la paire avec Law avec tous ses tatouages tribaux, tantôt rouges, tantôt verts, qui ornaient notamment son épaule gauche et qui entouraient aussi son œil gauche. Il se croirait en face de l'un des mythiques guerriers de la cité perdue Shandora, comme ceux qu'il avait pu voir dans les livres, ou lors des festivals de Jaya.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Ro'an : il avait de bien étranges connaissances.

– Et lui, tu m'expliques qui c'est ?

Le regard de Wiper s'était braqué sur lui, le détaillant scrupuleusement dans les moindres détails, à un point que c'en était presque gênant. Le brun prit d'ailleurs le soin de le présenter à sa place, le laissant encore à sa place de spectateur.

– Ace-ya, un passager clandestin que je laisse à bord. Il s'est attiré des ennuis avec Joker, d'où sa présence ici.

– Des ennuis avec Jo… commença Wiper avant de s'interrompre.

Il adressa un large sourire mêlant amusement et fausse réprimande à Law, laissant perplexe Ace.

– Jusqu'où ira ta foutue fierté personnelle, hein Law ? reprit-il.

Le brun lui répondit d'un rictus énigmatique, et son ami éclata de rire. Heu oui, bien sûr, mais encore ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ou cette blague lui était interdite d'accès ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait qu'il se soit attiré des ennuis avec un Empereur ? Et quelle était cette histoire de fierté personnelle ? Il observa Law, aux traits toujours aussi impossibles à décrypter. Il avait cette impression qu'il se jouait de lui, d'une quelconque façon, que quelque chose lui échappait et, peut-être, qu'il se servait de lui. Rien de bien rassurant.

– Laisse donc ma fierté en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Je sais très bien que c'est suicidaire.

Wiper arqua un sourcil moqueur.

– Toute ton existence repose sur tes tendances suicidaires, me fais pas croire qu'ça t'plaît pas.

– Faire chier Joker est plaisant, c'est tout. Et je sais que tu me contrediras pas.

Il dévisagea Law, puis Wiper. Ces deux-là avaient sérieusement un grain, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. A part eux, qui pouvaient parler de Joker avec un ton aussi léger ? C'était comme s'ils parlaient du péquenaud du coin !

– D'ailleurs, comment ça s'fait qu'il t'ait repéré ?

Ses pensées se figèrent, et toute sa concentration et toute son attention revinrent sur la conversation. C'était comme si un voyant rouge s'était allumé dans son esprit, lui indiquant que des informations intéressantes pouvaient être récupérées. Peut-être obtiendrait-il un début d'explication quant à l'incident de Loguetown, et qu'il comprendrait enfin pourquoi le brun avait été poursuivi des hommes de Joker. Il avait dû faire quelque chose pour énerver l'Empereur et il s'était ensuite fait repérer – et après il osait se foutre de sa gueule ? l'enfoiré – mais la raison derrière ça restait inconnue. De toute évidence, Wiper la connaissait, mais il lui apparut clairement que ces deux-là ne la mentionneraient pas explicitement devant lui. Il décida de se faire tout petit pour que cet échange dure le plus longtemps possible.

Law tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et expira lentement. Son sourire mesquin avait disparu et son masque de neutralité s'affichait à nouveau sur son visage. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait.

– Aucune idée. Même notre indic' le sait pas.

Wiper pesta.

– Et pourquoi ce con de Joker se mêle de ça ? Il pouvait pas nous foutre la paix un peu ?

– Tu sais bien qu'il faut qu'il interprète les évènements comme bon lui semble.

Le brun écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, toujours aussi neutre. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'intérieurement il contenait sa colère, ou au moins de l'agacement : la façon dont il avait écrasé sa clope ne trompait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tous les sous-entendus de cette discussion – bon, honnêtement, il n'en comprenait aucun. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à savoir, c'était que ces deux-là avaient fait quelque chose qui, de prime abord, ne concernait pas l'Empereur, mais ce dernier avait décidé ensuite de s'en mêler, ce qui leur déplaisait fortement. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que Law avait été pourchassé à Loguetown. Il se souvint aussi de quelque chose qu'il avait dit à Fai : « T'es comme Joker en fait, t'interprètes les évènements comme s'ils te concernaient et tu cherches la merde qui t'avait jusque-là évitée. » Voilà qui prenait tout son sens désormais. Maintenant, il lui restait juste à apprendre de quels évènements il en retournait. Juste. Ah, quel optimisme de sa part.

– Comment il t'a repéré, à ton avis ? reprit Wiper, plus calme. Tu crois que c'est à cause de…

– Non, le coupa sèchement Law. Tu sais très bien que si ça avait été à cause de ça, sa réaction aurait été bien pire.

Son ami hocha la tête, quoique toujours un peu dubitatif.

– Je n'sais pas comment il a fait son coup, continua-t-il, mais il a clairement décidé de chercher la merde là où il n'en y avait pas.

Il apercevait le masque de neutralité du brun se fissurer petit à petit sous l'effet de l'irritation, mais ce dernier y coupa court en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette pour récupérer son calme. Cela devait vraiment être sérieux et compromettant aussi pour que Law rencontre des difficultés à contenir ses émotions. A moins que cela ne soit le manque de sommeil qui jouait à sa défaveur ? Il avait quoi, plus de quarante-huit heures dans les pattes à ne pas dormir ? Ce type n'était pas humain à avoir encore autant la forme sans se reposer.

– Enfin, reprit le Ro'an, parler de tout cela devant mon passager clandestin qui a sciemment décidé de se faire le plus petit possible n'est pas le plus intelligent à faire, Wiper-ya.

Ouch, grillé en beauté. Law ne l'avait absolument pas oublié et par conséquent, aucune information cruciale n'avait dû filtrer et ne filtrerait à l'avenir. Il pesta intérieurement mais tâcha de ne rien en montrer. La seule chose que les deux autres pourraient éventuellement lire sur son visage, c'est sa déception de s'être fait aussi rapidement cramer.

– Pourquoi tu l'as amené alors ? Il pouvait pas rester à bord ?

– Échange de renseignements, Wiper-ya. On lui offre un nouveau regard sur sa situation, ainsi que des infos sur les activités des Empereurs. Pour la contrepartie, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

– Je lui offre, tu veux dire, rétorqua-t-il.

Law lui répondit d'un sourire mesquin mais il ne le contredit pas.

Ace les observa tour à tour, avant d'attarder son regard sur le brun. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui déplaisait. Certes, il avait déjà connaissance de la contrepartie, il avait en effet consenti à lui livrer quelques renseignements sur Kalifa, une indicatrice renommée que Law n'aurait en aucun cas dû connaître, même de nom. Cependant, qu'il choisisse de ne pas en parler à son ami devant lui l'inquiétait plutôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le Ro'an voulait vraiment à Kalifa, ou plutôt quelle était cette chose qu'il s'attendait à obtenir d'elle. Il allait devoir revenir sur leur accord et tirer ça au clair, sans quoi il ne révélerait rien. Question de prudence.

– Alors Ace, c'est quoi ta situation, exactement ?

La voix de Wiper le tira de ses pensées, et il décida de d'abord tirer profit de cette source de conseils. Tant pis s'il la jouait un peu retors, mais Law ne serait pas le mieux placé pour le lui reprocher alors il n'avait aucun remord à le faire.

– Joker veut me voir mort depuis quelques jours, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû quitter Roanapura. Pourquoi ? Ce sont des raisons qui me concernent, et moi uniquement.

Il affronta sans peur le regard de Wiper pour montrer qu'il ne ferait aucune concession sur ce point. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'attirer des ennuis auprès de cet Empereur étaient strictement personnelles et il ne comptait en aucun s'épancher dessus. De plus, même en supposant qu'il acceptait d'en parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il se retrouverait contraint de livrer des informations d'un autre ordre pour expliciter l'ensemble, et ça, c'en était hors de question. Même si cette vengeance était très importante à ses yeux – il ne put s'empêcher de pester en pensant que Law savait qu'une vengeance entrait en jeu – il ne permettrait pas qu'elle empiète sur d'autres éléments de sa vie actuelle.

Wiper soupira d'exaspération, mais il ne cilla pas. Il ne lâcherait pas, qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait lui dire.

– Ça demande de l'aide mais c'est même pas foutu de donner des explications complètes, râla l'ami du brun.

– Je n'ai pas demandé cette aide, rétorqua Ace. C'est Law qui me l'a proposée afin d'avoir des informations.

– Si tu veux que ton accord continue, t'as intérêt à donner davantage de détails parce que là, impossible de savoir quelle type d'action Joker peut mettre en œuvre.

Il haussa un sourcil, tant surpris que dubitatif. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Ce foutu Empereur avait différentes façons d'agir en fonction des torts qui lui étaient faits ? … Sérieusement ? 'Tain, ce mec faisait vraiment tout pour chier son monde, en plus d'être l'un des mafieux à éviter le plus possible et un Natif. Et il ne parlait même pas des rumeurs aussi diverses que variées qui couraient à son sujet. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa vengeance tombe sur lui ?

Néanmoins, Wiper sembla encore plus surpris qu'il ne fût lui-même, mais pas pour la même raison. Plus peut-être par le fait qu'il n'avait pas connaissance d'une évidence.

– Oh non mais quel gland. Law, comment t'as pu le laisser à bord ? C'est juste pas possible là.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé, pas le moins du monde étonné.

– Je sais, les règles des Ro'ans ont tendance à lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

– Non mais là, c'est du suicide pur et simple.

Wiper soupira et se retourna vers Ace qui se demandait franchement où était le problème. Oui il ne respectait pas ces règles, et alors ? Il s'en était toujours sorti jusqu'à présent, et même plutôt bien quand on considérait que ses ennuis avec Joker étaient désirés – bon d'accord, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils surviennent aussi tôt, mais il avait parfaitement conscience des conséquences de ses actes.

– Ace, livre-toi à Joker, ça sera plus simple. Avec un peu de chance, il appréciera ton audace et il te tuera rapidement.

– Où est le problème ? demanda-t-il sans relever le reste.

Le tatoué le dévisagea un court instant, tombant des nues, avant de se reprendre.

– Cinquième règle des Ro'ans : « Connaître les Empereurs et leurs habitudes permet d'éviter les problèmes ». Si tu avais suivi cette règle, tu saurais que Joker a différentes manières de réagir en fonction de qui lui cherche des noises. Selon ce que tu as fait, les hommes à ta poursuite seront plus ou moins gradés, plus ou moins nombreux, avec des directives différentes aussi. Ça, c'est quelque chose que tu dois t'ancrer dans le crâne si t'as des ennuis avec Joker.

Il hocha la tête, s'efforçant de demeurer impassible. Il ne comptait pas admettre son erreur, car au fond, il savait que ces deux-là avaient raison concernant leurs stupides règles. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Ro'ans vivaient plus longtemps que ceux fraîchement débarqués dans la cité du vice, que ceux qui venaient pourtant d'autres villes corrompues, comme Jaya ou Whiskey Peak, voire Loguetown. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il allait devoir commencer à les suivre s'il souhaitait aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets.

– Donc, vas-tu consentir à donner plus de détails ?

La voix de Wiper le coupa dans sa réflexion, et il nota l'exaspération toujours présente.

– Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait.

Arrête de chercher la merde, Ace. C'était toujours plus fort que lui. Il affronta son regard.

– Si tu veux une aide, ouais.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, bien que le reste de son visage fût sérieux.

– J'ai trop fouiné. Je cherchais des infos sur Joker et sa clique, et comme en plus j'ai fait foirer quelques-unes de ses transactions, j'ai dû me faire repérer. Enfin c'est c'que j'pense, vu comment ils me sont tombés dessus dans le Quartier Blanc.

– Non mais faut être con…

Wiper avait aussitôt lâché ces quelques mots en le dévisageant, atterré. Quant à Law… il n'avait au départ pas réagi, avant de subitement éclater de rire. Vraiment. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, mais la raison d'un tel amusement lui échappait complètement. Avait-il seulement dit quelque chose de drôle ?

– C'était toi, Ace-ya ? J'avais entendu dire que quelqu'un s'était immiscé dans les affaires de Joker pour une raison inconnue, mais de là à penser que c'était toi.

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Ses actions n'avaient pas dû passer inaperçues, même s'il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Enfin, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le brun avait éclaté de rire en l'apprenant. D'accord, c'était peut-être inattendu, mais tout de même !

– Pas étonnant qu'il veuille ta mort si en plus de fouiner tu fais foirer ses affaires, continua-t-il. Et le pire, c'est que tu fais ça en toute connaissance de cause.

Oui ça il le savait, c'était l'évidence même. Il décocha un regard noir au Ro'an lorsque celui-ci lui adressa son sourire mesquin.

– Pourquoi t'as pas fait appel à un informateur ?

Il se tourna vers Wiper, visiblement remis de sa surprise. Il l'observait froidement, cherchant à comprendre la raison derrière ses actes – raison qu'il ne saurait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à un informateur ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu, cela aurait été plus simple, mais beaucoup plus dangereux. Il était aussi certain qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu lui fournir certains renseignements que lui-même avait eu du mal à obtenir.

– Plus dangereux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à moi par le biais d'un informateur, et surtout qu'on sache le type de renseignements que je cherchais.

Ni que mes proches apprennent ce que je m'apprête à faire. Sûr et certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas, même s'il comprendrait.

– T'es pas si con que ça en fait, Ace.

Il adressa un sourire railleur à Wiper, satisfait de lui avoir fait revoir son jugement à son égard.

– Les trois quarts des informateurs sont vendus à Joker, donc ils t'auraient tous aussitôt balancé. Parmi le quart restant, la moitié aurait refusé ta requête. Dans l'autre moitié, les trois quarts se seraient faits repérer dans leurs recherches et t'auraient balancé pour atténuer leur sort, vainement. Et les autres sont impossibles à trouver. Ces informateurs-là sont tous attachés à une mafia et n'acceptent généralement pas de bosser pour quelqu'un extérieur à leur réseau. Les indicateurs de l'ombre.

– En conclusion, ajouta Law, agir par toi-même était le plus sage et le plus prudent, même si tu as ensuite été assez stupide pour te faire repérer.

– Venant de quelqu'un qui s'est également fait repérer, t'es pas le mieux placé pour me le reprocher.

Wiper étouffa un rire moqueur tandis que le brun le fixait de ses prunelles orageuses avec son rictus, empêchant de deviner le fond de sa pensée.

– Je suppose, Ace, que tu nous diras pas le genre d'infos que tu cherchais, ou pourquoi tu cherchais des noises à Joker ?

– Tu supposes juste.

Le tatoué hocha la tête, l'observant. Il soutenait son regard, et il remarqua sans difficulté cette étrange lueur qui apparut dans ses prunelles noires.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le Quartier Blanc ? C'est le territoire de Barbe Blanche. Certes il tolère le passage d'étrangers, mais c'est assez étrange.

– T'y as dormi en plus, non ? questionna le Ro'an. A l'auberge du Sang d'Argent.

Merde. Law se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit, durant leur conversation mouvementée. Trouve une explication plausible, Ace, et vite. Il ne pouvait pas tout leur expliquer, il leur en avait déjà révélé beaucoup trop à son goût, même s'il avait réussi à taire les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'en prendre à Joker.

Il les observait, ne fuyant pas leur regard : c'était le meilleur moyen pour leur faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait et il n'y tenait pas.

– Je suis né à Jaya, ça permet de circuler tranquillement.

Le brun lança un regard à son ami qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était vrai après tout, il n'avait pas menti. Cependant, il était tout de même rare de voir des habitants de Jaya s'aventurer sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche, surtout à Roanapura, alors il devança cette question.

– Et si j'y étais, c'était pour disposer d'une certaine sécurité. Les Empereurs ne se hasardent pas impunément sur les territoires concurrents.

– Un échec, vu que ses hommes te sont dessus dans le Quartier Blanc, objecta Wiper.

Il hocha la tête. Pour le coup, ouais, c'était un véritable échec et il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il avait dû quitter la ville aussi précipitamment.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes, et Law en profita pour se rallumer une cigarette, expirant lentement la fumée blanchâtre. Étrangement, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il paraissait aussi détendu qu'il avait pu l'être sur le pont, à cet instant où son autre facette avait pris le dessus.

– C'était vers quelle heure ? demanda Wiper.

Mais c'était quoi leur problème avec l'heure ? D'abord le Ro'an, maintenant lui ? Il était où le rapport ? Bon, il apparaissait très clairement que quelque chose s'était passé à Roanapura à une heure précise, et il ignorait quoi, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait les avancer dans leur affaire.

– Entre dix et onze heures.

Le regard échangé entre les deux amis l'intrigua, mais il ne sut quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé dans la cité du vice vers cette heure-là ?

Encore une fois, il n'aurait aucune réponse.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Wiper, réfléchissant encore, pour que Joker décide d'envoyer ses hommes t'intercepter sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche, malgré la situation qui… – il ne continua pas sa phrase en apercevant le regard noir de Law –, c'est qu'il te considère comme une réelle menace et qu'il veut vraiment te faire payer ton affront.

Il tiqua sur la phrase interrompue – encore une information qui lui échapperait – mais il ne releva pas. Il savait pertinemment que poser des questions serait inutile. Il le laissa donc poursuivre.

– Law a déjà dû te le dire si t'en as parlé avec lui, mais t'as intérêt à sacrément bien te planquer, et au moins plusieurs mois histoire de te faire oublier. Le mieux c'est d'aller vers Ohara ou Shabondy. En aucun cas Arabasta, surtout en venant directement de Whiskey Peak. La Marine te tomberait aussitôt dessus.

Il dévisagea Wiper sans cacher sa surprise. Heu quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il avait déjà fait ce trajet et il n'avait jamais rencontré de problème avec la Marine. Elle était où l'embrouille ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu dois pas être au courant.

– Au courant de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

– Teach et le Roux sont à deux doigts d'entrer en guerre, c'est plus qu'une question de jours maintenant, voire d'heures. Et comme la Marine rêve depuis plusieurs années de coincer Teach, autant te dire qu'elle surveille très attentivement tout ce qu'il se passe à Whiskey Peak.

Pause. Minute. Il scruta le tatoué, cherchant à déceler les prémices d'une vaste blague. Une guerre. Entre le Roux et Teach. Entre deux Empereurs.

Non, ça devait être une blague. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Et pourtant, il le lisait sur son visage sans difficulté, Wiper ne mentait pas.

«Teach a actuellement d'autres problèmes à régler ». Les paroles de Law lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit pour le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à quitter le navire pour venir dans ce bar. Le Ro'an était donc au courant de cette guerre qui approchait, s'accordant avec le discours de son ami.

– Une guerre ? Sérieusement ?

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, il n'en revenait pas. La dernière remontait à quand, déjà ? Quatre ? Cinq ans ? Plusieurs années en tout cas. Les Empereurs s'arrangeaient toujours pour éviter les conflits ouverts : attirer l'attention de la Marine ne signifiait jamais rien de bon. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Des pièces du gigantesque puzzle qui s'était formé dans son esprit depuis qu'il était monté à bord de l'Aliénor s'emboîtèrent alors. Des hommes du Roux à proximité de la Rue de la Soie, à la frontière du Quartier d'Opale. Le Quartier Blanc et les Bas Quartiers déserts. La présence de DoubleFinger au Carré des Pierreries, face à ce marchand qui lui confiait ses missions. Tout indiquait une future guerre, d'une ampleur sans précédent – jamais autrement ces Quartiers ne se seraient vidés de leur populace.

Et Law qui était impliqué dans tout ce bordel. Incontestablement. C'était lui, après tout, qui lui avait posé ces étranges questions sans rapport les unes aux autres. Lui qui s'était fait repérer par Joker à Roanapura alors que ce dernier n'était pas concerné – cette guerre en effet concernait deux autres Empereurs, et non lui. Il s'était fait repéré parce que quelque chose s'était passé dans la cité du vice, avant onze heures. Entre dix et onze heures même.

Il écarquillait les yeux en observant les deux amis. Si Law s'était fait pourchasser par les hommes de Joker à Loguetown, c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était encore à la cité du vice, avant qu'ils ne lèvent l'ancre. Et il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait répondu à Fai qu'il n'avait rien fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans cette ville, puisque tout était dû à ses actions à Roanapura. Et surtout, il avait raison quand il répliquait que toute cette affaire les dépassait.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour te mettre un Empereur à dos ? » avait demandé Fai. Il avait cependant cette certitude viscérale qu'il n'y avait pas que Joker. Si Law était responsable, directement ou non, de cette guerre qui se profilait, il aurait aussi Teach et le Roux qui voudraient le lui faire payer amèrement.

Mais à quoi pensait Law ? A ce stade-là, le qualifier de suicidaire ne suffisait plus. C'était un euphémisme. Wiper lui avait dit que toute son existence reposait sur ses tendances suicidaires, mais c'était même pire que ça. Il n'aurait su le définir pour l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tu crois qu'il a planté ?

Il ne sut pas qui venait de parler, mais la voix le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Perdu dans ses réflexions avec les pièces du puzzle qui s'assemblaient, il s'était déconnecté du bar et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se frotta les yeux pour reprendre complètement possession de son corps et évacuer la tension de son esprit qui avait surchauffé.

– Ace-ya ?

Il releva la tête et observa Law, sans rien dire. Ses prunelles orageuses le fixaient, impassibles, avec toute cette intensité qui les caractérisait. Qui était-il vraiment ? Cette question ne cessait de revenir dans le fil de ses pensées depuis leur entrevue nocturne. Pourquoi avait-il déclenché cette guerre ? Il n'avait aucune preuve pour l'affirmer, si ce n'est son instinct et quelques brides de phrases glanées de-ci, de-là. Peut-être que déclarer qu'il l'avait déclenchée était un peu extrême, mais son implication était plus que certaine, c'était désormais une évidence à ses yeux. Ce type était dangereux. Et Wiper, qui était visiblement son coéquipier dans cette affaire, l'était tout aussi.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Leur faire comprendre qu'il avait compris pour essayer d'en savoir plus ? Il pourrait essayer de faire de ces deux-là ses alliés, même temporairement. Il devait aussi faire remonter ces informations, le leur dire. Il devait entrer en contact avec Kalifa, c'était le meilleur moyen pour ça. Rah, elle allait le harceler de questions pour savoir comment il avait appris ça. Il râla intérieurement rien qu'à cette pensée. A côté d'elle, Fai était un enfant de cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer quelqu'un à la casserole.

Ou alors, il ne disait rien. Il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir fait de rapprochement. De cette manière, ces deux-là ne le considéreraient pas comme un ennemi qui risquerait de les dénoncer ou de faire foirer leurs plans. Il avait suffisamment à gérer avec les hommes de Joker et se rajouter des ennuis avec eux n'était franchement pas une bonne idée. Il savait déjà de quoi était capable Law, et il était certain que son ami en était tout aussi capable. S'ils s'étaient lancés dans un projet aussi suicidaire que de déclencher une guerre entre les Empereurs, c'était qu'ils avaient confiance en leurs capacités.

Il soupira doucement. Sa décision était prise, même si sa raison lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le meilleur choix à faire. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait, qu'importe l'évolution de la situation, informer Kalifa des derniers évènements. C'était vital, et pas seulement pour lui. Il lui fallait essayer d'en savoir plus, pour leur venir en aide malgré son absence. Il pouvait au moins faire ça même s'il continuait de suivre le chemin de sa vendetta.

A présent, il allait rivaliser avec Law pour savoir lequel d'eux deux était le plus suicidaire. Il voulait confirmer ses théories, en apprendre davantage. Il ne pourrait pas survivre s'il ignorait ce qui se profilait à l'horizon, surtout compte tenu de ses objectifs dont il ne dérogerait en aucun cas.

– Je te propose un marché Law.

Sa proposition surprit tant le Ro'an que son ami : ils s'étaient visiblement attendus à des questions, des interrogations sur cette guerre, mais pas à ça. Il dut retenir son sourire, satisfait d'avoir eu cet effet.

– Un marché ? répéta le brun.

Il hocha la tête avant de poursuivre avec assurance.

– Visiblement, t'as besoin d'infos sur Joker, par rapport à la situation actuelle. Notamment sur la façon dont il t'a repéré à Roanapura. Mais tu ne peux pas les obtenir, ton indic' n'a pas su les trouver et enquêter par toi-même risque d'être dangereux, surtout avec le Roux et Teach au cul s'ils t'ont déjà relié à tout ce bordel. Et je suis sûr que DoubleFinger a été engagée par l'un de ces deux-là.

Tout son plan reposait sur cette supposition, leur incapacité, même temporaire, à obtenir des renseignements sur Joker. S'il se trompait, tout tombait à l'eau et il aurait l'air d'un crétin.

Les deux amis l'observaient avec suspicion et intrigue, se demandant sans doute où il en voulait en venir, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait mouche. Tant mieux.

– Sans prétention, je peux sûrement en apprendre davantage, sans trop de difficulté si ton bordel à Roanapura n'a pas affecté les voies que j'utilise normalement.

Wiper ne cacha pas son étonnement, mais le doute demeurait encore dans ses prunelles. Il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était difficile à croire sans preuve. Law, lui, était resté de marbre, le fixant de ses prunelles orageuses. Il pesta : il aurait bien voulu connaître le fond de sa pensée.

– Tu prétends être capable d'obtenir des infos sur Joker là où notre indic' a échoué, Ace-ya ?

Plus suspicieux tu meurs. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un charlatan. Il retint son soupir.

– Exactement. Ça m'a pris du temps pour y parvenir, mais si tu veux un exemple, de tous les renseignements que je cherchais, il n'y en a qu'un seul que je n'ai pas obtenu.

Sa main se crispa automatiquement sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Qu'importe le temps passé à chercher, à se renseigner, à retourner les données qu'il avait dans tous les sens, impossible de trouver cette personne qu'il recherchait. Il n'avait qu'un putain de surnom, rattaché à quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout et qui avait disparu de la circulation. Il s'était alors trouvé dans une impasse, et son énervement lui avait fait relâcher sa prudence. Pas étonnant qu'ensuite les hommes de Joker lui soient tombés dessus.

– Tu veux essayer de me faire croire ça, alors que tu ne savais même pas qu'il avait plusieurs méthodes d'actions en fonction de la menace ? objecta Law.

– Je m'intéressais à d'anciennes affaires, et aux membres de sa clique. Pas à ses méthodes.

Il affrontait les prunelles orageuses du Ro'an qui semblaient vouloir le sonder en quête de la vérité, mais seule sa détermination émanait de ses yeux chocolat.

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais pouvoir me dire quel est son lien avec Teach.

Cette fois-ci, il n'empêcha pas l'esquisse de son sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La réponse semblait évidente, mais il s'agissait d'une question à deux facettes. Ceux qui ignoraient la vérité expliqueraient que ces deux-là étaient deux Empereurs, aux relations assez neutres même s'ils se cherchaient de temps à autre des noises. Il n'en était cependant rien, ce n'était qu'une apparence pour dissimuler leur véritable lien, beaucoup plus négatif. Seules des personnes bien informées en avaient connaissance, ou les très hauts gradés des réseaux mafieux des Empereurs – très peu, en somme. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que Law et Wiper puissent avoir ces renseignements ; encore un mystère de plus. Il doutait cependant qu'ils appartiennent à l'une des quatre grandes organisations – autrement ils n'auraient pas déclenchés cette guerre, ou au moins été impliqués dans celle-ci – donc il supposa qu'ils disposaient d'un indicateur doué.

– Lorsque Gol D. Roger s'est fait évincé, tout le monde a pensé que Teach était le responsable. Après tout, il a ensuite pris sa place en tant qu'Empereur et a tenté de s'emparer de Jaya. Cependant, il n'était qu'un bouc-émissaire. Il s'est servi de l'occasion pour gagner en puissance, oui, mais il n'était qu'un opportuniste. C'est Joker qui a évincé Roger, qui a fait en sorte qu'il soit arrêté et exécuté par la Marine, et il a ensuite fait porter le chapeau à Teach. Du coup, leurs relations ne sont pas très positives.

Le rictus du brun ne tarda pas à apparaître sur son visage, signe que sa réponse était celle attendue.

– T'es renseigné, en effet Ace-ya. Certains informateurs seraient pas foutus de répondre correctement à cette question.

Il ne cacha pas sa satisfaction, ravi d'avoir contrecarré la suspicion du Ro'an. Cette sensation était vraiment plaisante.

– Et en supposant que tu obtiennes les infos qu'on cherche, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Il se tourna vers Wiper qui avait ramené le sujet principal au centre de la conversation. La question tombait sous le sens, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas faire de la charité et offrir gratuitement ses services. Il n'était pas stupide et il voulait tirer profit de la situation.

– Avant tout, des explications sur ce que Law a fait à Roanapura et les raisons de cette guerre qui se...

– Refusé, le coupa froidement le brun.

Il cligna des yeux : il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel refus catégorique. Cela le surprenait même, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Wiper soupira, un brin exaspéré : visiblement, il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné par une telle réaction de Law.

– T'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à Roanapura compromettra la réussite de la suite des évènements, donc tu n'auras pas ces informations. Cela vaut aussi pour les raisons de cette guerre.

Il pesta, il aurait vraiment voulu en savoir plus. Il tenta une « nouvelle » approche.

– C'est non négociable. Actuellement, chercher des infos sur Joker risque de me faire repérer, donc ce que j'obtiens en échange doit en valoir la chandelle.

Il avait l'impression que ses prunelles d'acier allaient transpercer son être et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa tentative de marché allait se solder par un échec, chose qu'il refusait.

– Alors au moins les détails des conséquences de tes actes, reprit-il en leur accordant cette concession. Savoir ce que ça a provoqué, les potentiels scénarios qui peuvent arriver, les réactions de chaque Empereur, ce que ça implique.

Un silence s'en suivit, et le Ro'an échangea un long regard lourd de sens avec son coéquipier. Les observer se concerter ainsi sans avoir le besoin de prononcer un mot l'énervait un peu, car il aurait bien voulu savoir sur quoi ils s'accordaient. Cependant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérant qu'ils acceptent.

– J'oubliais aussi, ajouta-t-il subitement. Je veux savoir comment tu connais Kalifa et ce que tu lui veux exactement. Pas les pseudo-explications que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure.

Il avait failli oublier ce détail-là, qui avait pourtant plus que son importance. Un potentiel danger émanait de l'intérêt que lui portait Law et il se devait de tirer ça au clair, coûte que coûte.

– Ça, c'est non-négociable si tu veux des infos pour la rencontrer, comme on l'avait initialement convenu.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Je pensais qu'elle serait capable d'obtenir les infos qu'il nous manque, mais si toi tu es capable de les avoir, je n'aurai pas à la rencontrer. Du coup, je n'ai pas à répondre à ces questions-là.

Il retint sa grimace, cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il voulait savoir comment il avait entendu parler d'elle, il devait apprendre où était la fuite car cela pourrait devenir dangereux à terme.

– Où t'as entendu parler d'elle ? insista-t-il.

– Je te retourne la question, Ace-ya. C'est une indicatrice de l'ombre, toi comme moi ne devrions pas avoir entendu parler d'elle. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu en sais davantage que tu ne le laisses supposer, ce qui est d'ailleurs fort probable.

Oh merde.

Maintenant il en avait la certitude, il s'était cramé. Il avait été trop imprudent. L'inconnu était cependant la suivante : jusqu'à quel point était-il compromis ?

Que savait Law exactement à son sujet ? Déjà, qu'il n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il le prétendait. Avait-il néanmoins compris pourquoi et qui il était réellement ? Il fit une moue dubitative. Il en doutait : malgré ses erreurs et les quelques fois où il avait manqué de vigilance, il s'était toujours rattrapé pour limiter la casse. Cependant, il avait en face de lui un Ro'an expérimenté dans les milieux mafieux et qui, par conséquent, pouvait aisément faire des rapprochements. Des hypothèses avaient dû naître dans son esprit : il allait donc devoir être extrêmement prudent à l'avenir pour ne pas faire éclater la vérité.

– Voilà ce que je te propose Ace-ya : tu cesses de vouloir savoir d'où je connais Kalifa, ainsi que ce que j'ai pu faire à Roanapura, et en échange je ne cherche pas non plus où toi tu as pu entendre parler d'elle, ni à savoir ce que tu caches désespérément.

La raison l'emporta et il accepta le deal d'un hochement de tête, renonçant donc à ces informations. C'était trop risqué que de tenir tête au brun sur ce sujet : ce dernier n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais beaucoup de conséquences fâcheuses pourraient découler de telles découvertes ou révélations. Fait chier.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres, tout de même déçu de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus. Law l'avait bien piégé pour le coup, à retourner contre lui son propre avantage – celui de connaître Kalifa.

– Donc, lâcha Wiper afin de capter leur attention. On t'explique les conséquences que peut avoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Roanapura, et en échange tu rechercheras pour nous quelques infos qu'on va te préciser. Bien entendu, on ne va pas tout t'expliquer maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'une partie des infos, et le reste viendra une fois que tu auras rempli ta part du marché.

Il acquiesça, ça lui convenait et il n'avait de toute façon jamais cru que ces deux-là lui révéleraient tout d'emblée.

– Tu veux savoir comment Joker t'a repéré je suppose ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est ça, lui confirma Law. Et aussi savoir s'il a des plans précis par rapport au Roux. Ce sont les deux seules choses que tu auras besoin de chercher.

Il fut surpris par cette déclaration, trouvant dès lors ce marché peu équitable – même si cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque c'était à son avantage. Il craignait néanmoins une entourloupe : le Ro'an n'était pas du genre à faire preuve de sympathie lors de contrats, il le savait instinctivement. Et d'ailleurs, la réaction de Wiper le conforta dans son hypothèse : le visage de son ami exprimait de la surprise et l'interrogeait du regard.

– En revanche, je veux savoir ce que tu as appris au cours de tes précédentes et de tes futures recherches.

Ses prunelles orageuses le toisèrent froidement, menaçant de lui arracher un frisson d'appréhension. Sa phrase sonnait clairement comme « non négociable ». S'il voulait que cet accord s'établisse, il allait devoir faire cette concession. C'était le prix à payer pour connaître les conséquences du bordel qui régnait dans la cité du vice, et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Wiper le soutint, approuvant la requête de ces informations. Il trouvait cela étrange, louche également, comme s'il avait pu apprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, ou de compromettant. A moins qu'ils espéraient seulement compléter leurs propres renseignements sur Joker ? Il ignorait quoi en penser exactement, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il détestait se sentir ainsi dans le flou.

– Tu acceptes ? l'interrogea Wiper.

Oui. Non. Il hésitait. Il hésitait beaucoup trop et il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Devait-il céder, et révéler ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses investigations ? Cela risquait d'exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il cherchait des noises à Joker et ça, il ne le voulait pas. En aucun cas.

Il pourrait toujours procéder par omission pour éviter de se trahir. Éviter de livrer les informations qu'il jugeait trop compromettantes. Il devrait être très attentif sur ce qu'il allait dire, mais c'était le seul moyen d'assouvir sa curiosité. Et puis, il devait se dire aussi qu'il ne faisait pas ça que pour lui, mais également pour eux. Mais même avec ça, c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter.

Ravaler sa fierté. Placer leur intérêt au-dessus du sien. Reconnaître que le Ro'an et son ami étaient redoutables lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir les termes du marché. Reconnaître qu'alors qu'il pensait avoir l'avantage, il s'était fait avoir. Son ego allait en prendre un coup.

Il inspira profondément. Bien, sa décision était prise. C'était la seule qui présentait le plus de bénéfices, il aurait vraiment été idiot de ne pas la choisir. A nouveau, il leur fit face avec assurance et détermination : pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

– J'accepte.

Il jouait avec le feu. Oui, certes, il leur concédait de devoir leur livre les renseignements qu'il avait obtenus au cours de ses recherches, mais il dissimulerait volontairement ceux qu'il jugeait trop compromettant pour ses propres objectifs. Mentir à ces deux-là n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait pu avoir, mais l'omission de quelques détails pourrait passer pour un simple oubli.

Bon, un gros oubli absolument pas accidentel, il l'admettait, mais il tentait le coup.

Law avait vraiment déteint sur lui en si peu de temps, c'était hallucinant : une semaine plus tôt, il ne serait jamais montré aussi suicidaire.

Le brun affichait d'ailleurs son éternel sourire mesquin, mais de la satisfaction se lisait à travers. Ce marché semblait vraiment l'arranger, et il ne comprit pas entièrement pourquoi. Tout reposait sur la supposition qu'il puisse obtenir les informations que le Ro'an recherchait, mais rien ne garantissait sa réussite. Alors pourquoi une telle satisfaction ?

Il ne leur montra rien du trouble qui l'habitait. Qu'est-ce que Law manigançait encore ? Qu'est-ce que cet accord lui permettait d'obtenir, et que lui n'avait pas perçu ? Il détestait cette sensation d'ignorer quelque chose d'important et pire, d'être manipulé. Et ses prunelles orageuses qui l'observaient avec attention ne lui inspiraient rien de bon.

– Du coup, Ace-ya, tu pourras rester avec nous jusqu'au moins notre prochaine destination.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête : c'était déjà ça de pris. Avec cette guerre qui se profilait, la mobilité allait être un atout majeur pour sa survie, même si rester avec le Ro'an n'était clairement pas la meilleure idée pour accroître ses chances de rester en vie si on considérait le fait qu'il avait trois Empereurs à ses trousses.

– Bien, Ace-ya, et si on commençait ?

Rester de marbre. Affronter son regard. Ce même regard perçant qui ne le rassurait pas. Il avait cette fâcheuse impression qu'il allait passer à la casserole. C'était pire qu'avec Fai : ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il allait laisser des plumes, mais avec le capitaine de l'Aliénor.

Wiper demeurait silencieux, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Il n'était que simple spectateur, il laissait son coéquipier gérer l'échange. Est-ce qu'il pouvait considérer ça comme « rassurant » ?

– Tu commences à déballer, Ace-ya. Qu'est-ce que t'as appris exactement ?

– Va falloir être plus précis dans les questions, rétorqua-t-il.

Law ne cacha pas son amusement : l'échange s'annonçait prometteur si l'un comme l'autre refusait de céder du terrain à l'autre.

– Quand as-tu commencé à chercher des infos sur Joker ?

La question le surprit un peu, s'attendant plutôt à quelque chose qui entraînerait de réelles révélations, et il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler depuis quand il s'était lancé dans cette quête suicidaire. Ça remonte à si loin déjà ?

– Y a quatre ans. Mais j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver les bonnes voies pour récupérer quelques infos, plus un temps de sécurité que j'ai instauré pour être sûr de ne pas me faire repérer une fois que j'ai eu ma source.

– T'es loin d'être con en fait, souffla Wiper.

Il lui lança un sourire satisfait, mais le brun restait de marbre : il réfléchissait, comme s'il essayait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle inconnu aux yeux d'Ace.

– Pourquoi tu t'es mis à rechercher des infos sur Joker ?

– Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais appris, pas mes raisons, rétorqua-t-il.

Law lui adressa un rictus.

– J'aurais tenté. Tu sais qui se cache derrière le nom de Joker ?

– Donquixote Doflamingo, un Ro'an de la haute. Ce type est louche comme pas possible, ça m'étonne que la Marine n'ait toujours pas fait le rapprochement.

– La Marine ne s'intéresse pas à la haute société, même si elle vient de la cité du vice. C'est pas dans ses intérêts. Et puis, c'est un Natif affirmé, personne ne veut tenter une folie à son encontre. Sauf les quelques suicidaires dans notre genre.

Son ami eut un léger sourire, et il ne put qu'approuver les propos du brun.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ?

– Pas grand-chose. J'ai pas trouvé son passé, et j'ai vite laissé tomber, c'était pas ce que je cherchais en priorité. Il s'est entouré d'une sacrée clique par contre, la Donquixote Family, et ses membres participent à ses actions mafieuses.

– Participent ? Ils en sont les acteurs majeurs, tu veux dire, corrigea Law.

– Ah, oui, ce sont les personnes auxquelles il accorde le plus sa confiance, et donc les plus dangereuses.

De ce qu'il avait appris sur ces derniers, il n'avait absolument pas l'envie de les croiser et au fond, il était plutôt heureux de n'avoir été pourchassé que par de simples membres de la mafia de l'Empereur. Pas de réel danger en soi, et il était sûr qu'aucun de ces gros bonnets n'avait également fait son apparition à Loguetown.

– Tu les connais tous, Ace-ya ?

– Au moins les principaux, pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

– Et certains t'intéressaient davantage que d'autres je suppose ? l'interrogea le brun.

Ah, c'était le genre de détails qu'il aurait voulu voir passer à la trappe. Tant pis, il allait devoir improviser pour limiter la fuite de renseignements sur ses objectifs.

– Oui, mais tu ne sauras pas pourquoi, ni lesquels.

Law se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête et Ace dut retenir sa moue contrariée. Il était sûr que celui-ci avait fait le rapprochement avec ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le pont, la nuit dernière. Il lui avait lâché à contrecœur que c'était par vengeance personnelle qu'il s'était fait l'ennemi de Joker. A partir de là, il n'était pas sorcier de deviner que s'il s'était intéressé à certains membres de la Donquixote Family en particulier, c'était parce qu'ils étaient impliqués dans cette vengeance, quelle qu'elle soit.

– Lesquels tu connais, exactement ? Donne-moi juste leurs noms.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas entendre le Ro'an insister, cela le soulageait d'un poids. Moins il avait à broder pour limiter la casse, et moins cela serait visible. Cependant, il se demandait quel était l'intérêt de toutes ces questions : pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'impression de lui apprendre quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant, ça ressemblait plus à un moyen de vérifier si ses informations étaient à jour, et pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne devait en aucun cas comprendre, il en avait la certitude. Un but caché qu'il devait continuer d'ignorer. Comme les interrogations étranges qu'il lui avait posées avant qu'ils arrivent à Loguetown et qui avaient en réalité toutes un sens.

– Vergo. Diamante. Monet. Trebol. Sugar. Baby 5. Lachésis.

Il refit la liste dans sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'en avait oublié aucun, mais il avait fait le tour de tous les noms qu'il connaissait. En réalité, il s'était intéressé à très peu d'entre eux, si ce n'est quelques données de base, notamment leurs spécialités, leurs compétences. Rares étaient ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés impliqués dans l'affaire à laquelle il s'intéressait, celle qui avait tout déclenché, celle qui avait provoqué sa vendetta. Et des quelques concernés, il n'y en avait qu'un seul sur qui il n'avait aucune information. Il pesta rien qu'en y repensant.

– C'est tout, aucun autre ?

– Pas que je sache. J'ai pas spécialement vérifié, en fait.

Law hocha la tête, et il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat de déception dans ses prunelles grises, comme s'il avait espéré savoir concrètement si des nouveaux avaient intégré la Donquixote Family. Tous ceux qu'il avait cités étaient des anciens de la mafia de Joker, tous en étaient membres depuis des années, même lorsqu'il avait commencé ses recherches il y a déjà quatre ans. Qu'une nouvelle tête ait pu apparaître dans ce réseau, en fonction de qui il s'agissait, pouvait changer certaines choses, et il devrait s'y intéresser rapidement maintenant qu'il s'était fait repéré. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attraper par le seul dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Avant que le brun n'enchaîne, il décida de se lancer et d'à son tour poser une question. Quitte à échanger des informations, autant que cela lui serve. Cependant, sa demande était à double-tranchant : si elle pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir des réponses essentielles à ses projets, elle dévoilait également à quoi il s'était intéressé et réduisait les champs de recherche. Il serait alors plus facile pour Law d'enquêter et de découvrir quelle était cette vengeance qu'il souhaitait plus que tout accomplir. Un risque qu'il acceptait de prendre, car il avait tout à gagner.

– Tu as des informations sur Lachésis ?

Silence. Les deux coéquipiers le fixaient sans souffler un mot. Le doute le saisit : était-ce le fait qu'il les interroge qui les laissait sans voix ou était-ce le contenu de sa demande ? Il eut cette impression d'approcher quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Cela ne le freina pas, renforçant seulement sa curiosité.

Ces deux-là cherchaient volontairement des noises à Joker, même s'ils avaient de toute évidence évité de l'impliquer dans le bordel de Roanapura. Y avait-il un quelconque rapport avec ce Lachésis ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, et cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il ignorait tout de cette personne – et c'était bien pour ça qu'il demandait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Lachésis, Ace-ya ?

Law était fidèle à lui-même : froid, impassible, et l'absence de son sourire mesquin démontrait son sérieux qu'il avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois depuis leur rencontre. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Wiper se contentait de l'observer, conservant la même attitude que celle qu'il avait adoptée depuis le début de leur échange de renseignements.

La demande semblait seulement les avoir surpris, comme si Lachésis était une sorte de sujet tabou, ou un mystère auquel il ne valait mieux pas s'intéresser. Rien d'autre n'émanait d'eux, et il lui était impossible de savoir s'il y avait autre chose – tout donnait l'impression en tout cas que non.

– Presque rien justement. A part ce stupide surnom et que cette personne, homme ou femme, aucune idée, a disparu de la circulation peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à enquêter. Et comme je n'avais pas encore ma source, je n'ai pas pu obtenir d'infos. Lorsque j'ai commencé à en avoir, Lachésis s'était déjà volatilisé et impossible de trouver quoique ce soit.

Le brun laissa s'échapper un léger soupir d'entre ses lèvres.

– On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, si ce n'est que Lachésis n'est pas une personne recommandable, en aucun cas.

– Ça je l'avais deviné en voyant apparaître son nom dans quelques affaires.

A chaque fois que cette personne apparaissait, c'était dans le cadre d'exécutions ou de meurtres inexpliqués, où personne ne cherchait à savoir la vérité par peur des représailles. Ce Lachésis était un tueur de sang-froid, un ennemi implacable à éviter à tout prix qui mettait toujours un terme à ce qu'il entreprenait. Et pourtant, il avait disparu de la circulation, sans laisser de trace. Aucune explication derrière cet acte. C'était sûrement une affaire interne aux hautes sphères de la Donquixote Family, et dont les détails étaient très bien protégés. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce type n'était pas mort, et qu'il le retrouverait.

– Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre qui a filtré sur Lachésis ?

– Rien d'autre. Depuis qu'il a disparu, impossible de savoir quelque chose.

Il lâcha un soupir. Il avait vraiment espéré en apprendre plus mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si cette personne n'était qu'un fantôme, ou qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Lachésis n'était qu'un nom utilisé pour détourner l'attention et effrayer ceux qui seraient assez fous pour s'en prendre à Joker.

– Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Lachésis, Ace-ya ?

– Pourquoi tu t'intéresses pas à ce qui te regarde, Law ? T'as demandé ce que je savais, pas mes raisons. Respecte les termes du marché.

Son ton s'était fait dur : il avait déjà suffisamment fait de concessions aujourd'hui, plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il était donc hors de question qu'il révèle cette information. Il n'en avait déjà pas parlé aux siens, alors pourquoi en parler à un Ro'an suicidaire dont il ignorait tout ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il revienne sur cette décision, même si cela signifiait se retrouver à pied, la rupture de leur accord.

Le brun était resté silencieux, se contentant de l'observer. Il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, il voulait lire en lui, apercevoir une lueur fugitive dans ses yeux chocolat qui le trahirait. Mais rien ne s'affichait en dehors de son sérieux qui démontrait qu'il ne céderait pas. L'intensité de ses prunelles orageuses, soulignées par ses cernes marquées, ne l'affectait plus, sa détermination était trop forte pour qu'il se trouve subjugué comme il avait déjà pu l'être. En revanche, ce qu'il lisait dans ces dernières était des plus intéressants. Le manque de sommeil se faisait clairement sentir et son masque d'impassibilité s'effritait.

Il avait eu des doutes, qui s'étaient un peu dissipés, mais maintenant, il en était certain. Toutes ces questions n'étaient pas là pour une mise à jour des informations des deux coéquipiers – ou du moins ce n'en était pas l'objectif principal, c'était davantage un bénéfice annexe. Toutes ces questions étaient là pour vérifier qu'il n'en savait pas trop, qu'il ignorait toujours une donnée précise. Vérifier qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir pourquoi.

Ces deux-là ne bossaient pas pour les Empereurs, il le savait pertinemment. Trois les pourchassaient, et pour Barbe Blanche, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ils étaient donc des indépendants qui disposaient d'informations qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir.

Law ne répondait pas sincèrement à ses questions, il en connaissait davantage qu'il ne l'admettait. Et c'était sûrement pareil pour Wiper. Qu'avaient-ils donc à cacher ? La prudence était certes de mise à cause de ce qu'ils avaient provoqué à Roanapura, mais il avait cette nette impression que ça allait au-delà de ça. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe, de sans doute incompréhensible à une personne extérieure. « Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent. » avait-il dit à Fai alors que celle-ci insistait pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Loguetown pour se retrouver à devoir se débarrasser d'hommes de Joker. La réponse à tout ceci se cachait derrière les raisons qui l'avaient mené à créer tout ce bordel à la cité du vice.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais des alliances de Joker ?

La voix de Law interrompit sa réflexion et il mit un moment avant de comprendre la question, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de deviner. Il pesta, ayant perdu le fil de ses pensées – de toute façon, sans nouvelles informations, il n'aurait pas pu avancer davantage. Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il avait remarqué, il n'avait pas envie que ces deux-là sachent qu'il avait percé à jour la volonté dissimulée derrière ces questions, même s'il en ignorait toujours la raison.

– Pas plus que ce que tout le monde sait, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Tensions avec le Roux et Teach, neutralité avec Barbe Blanche.

Voir le brun hocher la tête le fit sourire intérieurement, satisfait que son mensonge par omission n'ait pas été perçu. Il en savait davantage, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que cela soit su. Il ne mentait cependant pas lorsqu'il affirmait que cela ne l'intéressait pas, dans le cadre de sa vengeance en tout cas.

– J'ai fait le tour du plus important, annonça le Ro'an. Si quelque chose d'autre me vient en tête plus tard, je te le demanderai à ce moment-là.

Il acquiesça, et attendit maintenant avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée que les deux amis lui révèlent enfin ce qui l'intéressait. Ce fut Wiper qui commença.

– Tu sais déjà que ce qu'il s'est passé à Roanapura va sûrement entraîner cette guerre entre le Roux et Teach, ce qui attire bien entendu l'attention de la Marine. Barbe Blanche ne s'est pas encore impliqué, il reste neutre, et il le restera sûrement tant que ses hommes ne seront pas touchés. Et Joker, il n'a pas encore bougé, il n'est pas impliqué dans toute cette affaire.

– Mais il s'est lui-même impliqué, non ?

– Ah, oui, lui confirma le tatoué. Joker cherche toujours la merde là où y en a pas. Mais pour le moment, il feint l'indifférence et n'agit pas directement.

– Il traque Law pourtant et...

– Qui n'est pas relié à ce qu'il s'est passé, compléta-t-il sans lui donner le temps de terminer sa phrase. Donc c'est comme si Joker ne faisait rien.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement, et il comprit bien vite qu'un détail important lui manquait.

– Pourquoi Joker traque Law s'il n'était pas initialement impliqué ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui restait silencieux. Il s'était rallumé une cigarette et semblait totalement désintéressé de la conversation. Il faisait confiance à son ami sur ce qu'il devait ou non lui révéler.

– C'est un Natif et un Empereur, et Roanapura est son territoire. Tu crois vraiment qu'il laisserait quelqu'un causer du grabuge dans sa ville même si les actions perpétrées l'évitent ?

Ah, ouais, forcément. Ça tombait sous le sens. Il aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose, ce mystérieux lien entre Law et Joker qu'il avait supposé depuis la nuit dernière, mais ce n'était pas Wiper qui allait lui fournir les explications qu'il cherchait – sa réponse précédente le démontrait.

– Et qui a engagé…

– Wiper, Law, le coupa une voix féminine.

Il se retourna aussitôt et vit cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait salué le Ro'an à leur arrivée dans le bar avant d'en partir précipitamment. Son intervention avait capté toute l'attention des deux amis qui attendaient qu'elle explique la raison pour laquelle elle les interrompait.

– Y a un problème, Laki ? l'interrogea Wiper.

Les prunelles de jais de la jeune femme passèrent rapidement sur lui, avant de s'attarder sur le brun qui arqua un sourcil en expirant une bouffée de fumée blanchâtre, et de revenir sur le tatoué.

– Elle est arrivée en ville. DoubleFinger. »

Le Ro'an et son coéquipier s'échangèrent un regard empli de sous-entendus tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Et il ignorait toujours qui l'avait engagée.

* * *

.

.

 _Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas la fin de ce chapitre ! xD Pendant une bonne partie, je ne savais pas trop où j'allais, j'écrivais selon l'envie, mais même quand j'ai su comment se terminerait le chapitre, j'avais pas la moindre idée de où couper, j'étais dans ma lancée !_

 _Concernant_ Lachésis _, ce personnage n'est absolument pas un OC, il s'agit bien d'un personnage du manga dont je veux pour le moment conserver l'anonymat, et donc l'utilisation d'un surnom inventé était de mise. Je précise qu'il peut s'agir de_ _n'importe qui_ _(même si le personnage n'a initialement aucun lien avec Joker dans le manga !) : j'aime bien associer des personnages qui n'ont strictement rien à voir ensemble, preuve à l'appui d'ici quelques chapitres x)_

 _Petit détail également,_ Lachésis _est l'une des trois Moires dans la mythologie grecque (aka les Parques pour les romains, bien que les noms soient changés), qui sont les divinités du Destin._ Lachésis _est la deuxième, celle qui déroule le fil de la vie tissé par_ Clotho _et coupé par_ Atropos _. C'était le moment culture générale de la journée._

 _Et même si j'ai passé trois plombes à trouver ce surnom, il y a un certain message derrière et il correspond aussi à la réputation du personnage dans mon histoire, qualifié d'ailleurs de très peu recommandable._

 _Au programme du chapitre 9, on retourne sur une longueur plus « conventionnelle », c'est-à-dire ce que j'ai fait en moyenne jusqu'ici (5000 mots). On continue encore sur les pensées d'Ace avec un chapitre davantage de transition, même s'il contient quelques informations, assez diverses. Ah et bien sûr on rencontre enfin la fameuse DoubleFinger ! Depuis le temps qu'on parle d'elle._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	10. La pêche

_Hey à tous !_

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici le chapitre 9 avec un jour d'avance puisque je ne pourrai pas poser demain._

 _Donc au programme un chapitre plus calme et moins dense que le précédent, bien qu'il soit essentiel à la suite. De plus, il est rempli d'indices à trouver qui permettent d'en apprendre sur Ace. Et enfin, l'équipage est mis en avant cette fois-ci !_

 _Pas de review, pas de remerciement. Dommage._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La pêche**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

 **I** ls sortirent enfin du dédale de ruelles et le navire fut en vue en contrebas. Construite sur la pente d'une colline, Whiskey Peak était parcourue d'une multitude d'allées pavées qui s'enchevêtraient en tous sens, serpentant le long du mont. Elle offrait ainsi une position fortifiée pour la cité ainsi qu'un panorama imprenable sur la mer. Il s'agissait d'une réelle forteresse, aux rues étroites et escarpées, où il était impossible de ne pas se perdre pour quelqu'un qui découvrait les lieux dès qu'on s'éloignait de l'unique artère principale, celle qui reliait le port à la galerie des commerces où se déroulait toutes les décisions importantes légales. C'était un véritable labyrinthe de pierres, qui se révélait être le pire ennemi de ceux qui manquaient de sens de l'orientation, et le meilleur allié des membres de la mafia locale qui en connaissaient les moindres recoins.

Teach avait la main basse sur cette ville qu'il contrôlait dans son ensemble, sans la moindre faille. Il en connaissait les plus minuscules recoins, raccourcis et passages secrets : nul ne pouvait lui échapper en ces murs. Il était d'ailleurs de réputation commune qu'il était plus facile de fuir la Marine à Arabasta, où elle disposait pourtant de l'un de ses plus grands quartiers généraux, que de fuir Teach et ses hommes à Whiskey Peak. Il n'était donc pas étonnant, quand on y réfléchissait un tant soit peu, que ce dernier ait rejoint les Empereurs après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger : avec sa puissance, il avait parfaitement sa place dans ce quatuor qui dirigeait la région.

Pour venir en cette cité, il valait donc mieux n'avoir aucun ennui avec Teach, ni avec aucun de ses alliés – heureusement, celui-ci entretenait des relations plutôt tendues avec l'ensemble des autres Empereurs. A cause de ça, Law avait été assez suicidaire pour venir ici pour voir Wiper alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que le chef mafieux était à ses trousses, sauf si ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore relié au bordel de Roanapura.

Et là le fait était qu'Ace n'en savait strictement rien. Même si les deux coéquipiers avaient plus ou moins admis être quelque peu responsables de la guerre qui se profilait entre Teach et le Roux, et avaient pesté contre Joker qui avait repéré Law alors que cela ne le concernait pas, ils n'avaient en rien précisé les actions des deux Empereurs impliqués. En partant de là, il ignorait donc si le maître de Whiskey Peak était au courant du rôle joué par le Ro'an, mais il supposait que non – autrement l'Aliénor n'aurait jamais jeté l'ancre dans ce port, car ç'aurait été du suicide pur et simple.

La menace représentée par Teach semblait donc écartée, pour une durée indéterminée, et ni Law ni Wiper n'avaient l'air de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant. Ils ne se souciaient pas de devoir quitter la ville précipitamment, alors il essayait de les imiter et de ne pas s'attarder outre mesure sur ce point-là. A vrai dire, il avait d'autres inquiétudes en tête. Une en particulier.

Le brun et lui étaient partis peu de temps après l'interruption de Laki qui leur avait annoncé la présence de DoubleFinger dans la cité, et après que Law ait échangé quelques mots avec son ami à l'abri de ses oreilles indiscrètes – il avait d'ailleurs longuement soupiré en les attendant, dépité de ne pas pouvoir les écouter et donc de tenter d'en apprendre davantage. Wiper était resté dans ce bar à la décoration vieillotte, au nom improbable qui lui échappait déjà, tandis qu'il avait à nouveau suivi le Ro'an à travers ce dédale de ruelles.

Il se posait donc le problème nommé « DoubleFinger » et clairement, il mentirait s'il se prétendait rassuré. Non pas qu'il avait peur, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, disons simplement qu'il ne sentait pas la suite des évènements. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'une merde allait se produire tôt ou tard.

Pourtant, les deux coéquipiers semblaient satisfaits par l'apparition de la mercenaire, et là encore ne se sentaient absolument pas menacés. En observant Law, il avait l'impression que ce dernier n'était en aucun cas impliqué dans le bordel de Roanapura et qu'aucun danger ne planait sur sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Ce qui était donc complètement paradoxal, puisque cette femme était réputée sans pitié et qu'elle réussissait toujours ses contrats, mais cela ne l'étonnait plus. Les quelques jours passés en la compagnie du brun l'avaient déjà habitué à cette attitude en contradiction avec la réaction que les gens normaux auraient. Cependant, et c'était une hypothèse qui était survenue dans son esprit alors qu'ils marchaient pour regagner le navire, leur satisfaction n'était peut-être pas si incompréhensible que ça. Après tout, quand il prenait le temps d'analyser la situation dans son ensemble, il ignorait qui avait engagé DoubleFinger, et donc la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Détails que possédaient visiblement le Ro'an et son acolyte. A partir de là, tout était possible, et sa venue pouvait en effet s'avérer pour eux une bonne nouvelle, même s'il trouvait cela étrange. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange lorsqu'il était question du brun ? Tout n'était que bizarrerie avec lui.

Leur échange d'informations avait par conséquent était remis à plus tard, et il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette frustration mêlée à de la déception. Il aurait voulu en savoir davantage, continuer d'interroger Wiper qui consentait à lui expliquer les conséquences du bordel qui régnait actuellement à Roanapura, connaître l'employeur de DoubleFinger, mais il avait fallu qu'ils soient interrompus. Néanmoins, il devait aussi admettre que leur échange n'aurait pas non plus duré encore longtemps, puisqu'il avait été convenu qu'il aurait la totalité des informations lorsque lui-même aurait livré sa part de renseignements. Il lui fallait donc désormais enquêter et employer les sources qu'il utilisait habituellement, en espérant qu'elles étaient encore intactes et sécurisées – ce dont il doutait à la vue des récents évènements ayant eu lieu à la cité du vice. Il craignait que ses efforts de ces quatre dernières années soient foutus en l'air. Il soupira à cette idée déprimante.

Malgré tout, ce n'était si gênant que ça. Les informations qui lui manquaient avaient été inaccessibles pendant tout ce temps, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'elles soient disponibles maintenant alors que ses sources étaient sans doute fichues. Cela était toutefois plutôt handicapant pour le marché qu'il avait passé avec les deux, mais il pourrait toujours demander à Kalifa un coup de main dans ce cas. Même si cette femme était loin d'être dupe, il arriverait bien à broder suffisamment pour qu'elle n'apprenne pas la vérité et qu'elle ne fouille pas trop de son côté. C'était néanmoins un plan qu'il allait devoir affiner, car s'il avait recours à elle, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur – ou elle découvrirait tout.

Il hésitait aussi à faire des recherches particulières, pour son propre compte. Sa curiosité allait vraiment causer sa perte, il en était sûr, mais cette conversation l'avait beaucoup trop stimulée et il devait maintenant faire face à ses idées dangereuses et un brin suicidaires pour la satisfaire. Puisque Law et Wiper ne répondraient jamais clairement à certaines de ses questions, le plus simple était alors de chercher par soi-même. Il savait cependant que s'il se faisait prendre par ces deux-là, il le paierait très cher, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le brun notamment ne lui pardonnerait pas : chez lui, les secrets avaient une importance toute particulière.

L'arrivée sur l'Aliénor le coupa dans sa réflexion, l'empêchant de se décider sur la suite de ses plans. Pour l'instant, le mieux était de se tenir à ce qu'il avait déjà prévu : attendre la réponse du Ro'an pour savoir s'il resterait ou non à bord, et commencer à obtenir les renseignements demandés par les deux coéquipiers. Il devait aussi faire remonter ce qu'il savait déjà aux siens afin de les prévenir de ce qu'il se tramait depuis quelques jours. Il lui fallait juste trouver comment faire, de manière assez rapide et surtout discrète. Le plus simple était de rendre une petite visite à celui qui était positionné à Whiskey Peak, même s'il ne l'avait jamais trop apprécié – ce type était flippant aussi avec son rire aigu et sadique – tout en se préparant une excuse pour l'équipage du navire afin qu'ils ne posent aucune question qui pourrait s'avérer gênante par la suite.

Law grimpa sans tarder la passerelle et il le suivit sans hésiter. Axell avait délaissé la cabine commune et était adossé au mât, à proximité des tonneaux qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté le pont, et sur l'un d'eux était assise Fai, qui tapait frénétiquement son pied d'impatience sur les planches. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de la voir là, il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle soit toujours en ville afin d'éviter un maximum le Ro'an. Son étonnement fut visiblement partagé par ce dernier qui arqua un sourcil en l'apercevant, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur elle. Il passa en effet son chemin, totalement désintéressé, mais cela n'était pas au goût de la jeune femme. En croisant ses prunelles d'azur, il ne manqua pas la lueur déterminée qui y brillait. Oh. Oui, bien sûr. « La tête d'algue contre-attaque ».

Elle revenait à l'assaut, voulant ardemment savoir ce que le brun cachait coûte que coûte, même si elle connaîtrait sans doute un nouvel échec. Elle ne renoncerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était là le gros défaut de ceux qui devenaient informateurs : ils ne savaient pas où et quand s'arrêter, et c'est bien pour ça que la plupart ne faisait pas de vieux os. Les meilleurs étaient très rares, ces fameux indicateurs de l'ombre, le plus souvent associés à l'une des grandes mafias de la région. Si Kalifa en faisait partie de source sûre, il savait également que ce n'était pas le cas de Fai. Et face au Ro'an, elle n'arriverait à rien, à moins qu'elle ait obtenu des renseignements qui lui permettraient de l'acculer.

Elle toisa le brun froidement, prête à lui faire face : elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi vite que la dernière fois et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Il réprima un rire qui manqua de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Law depuis longtemps, il avait très vite compris que rien ne lui ferait révéler quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Leur échange dans le bar avec Wiper le lui avait à nouveau prouvé : ses refus catégoriques avaient été très clairs.

« Oy, dégénéré de Ro'an. Faut qu'on parle.

Ce n'était même pas une demande, mais un fait qu'elle exposait sans qu'il ait à donner son avis – qui importait peu de toute évidence. Une fois que la jeune femme avait une idée en tête, impossible de l'en détourner.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, toujours aussi peu concerné. Il lui laissait l'honneur de débuter les hostilités.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à Roanapura ?

Son ton inquisiteur lui sommait de répondre sans délai et montrait aussi qu'elle en avait appris davantage depuis leur arrivée ce matin à Whiskey Peak. Law demeura silencieux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'en entendrais pas parler ? l'accusa-t-elle. Que je ne ferais aucun lien ? Comme par hasard, on a quitté la ville juste avant que tout ce bordel n'éclate et sitôt qu'on arrive à Loguetown, tu te fais attaquer par des hommes de Joker.

– Et ? Cela ne te concerne pas, tête d'algue. Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Elle serra les poings de rage tandis que le brun lui adressa un rapide regard, discrètement. Oui, message reçu et intégré, il ne savait rien et n'était au courant de rien, pas besoin de le lui rappeler, il n'était pas idiot. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention de l'informatrice sur lui, déjà qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir vers lui pour savoir quels genres d'ennuis il avait avec l'Empereur de Roanapura. Rien que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas.

– Ton bordel à Roanapura affecte toute la région, alors ne dis pas que cela ne me concerne pas !

Law soupira d'exaspération.

– Ce n'est pas « mon » bordel, tête d'algue. Et je n'ai jamais voulu que Joker se mêle de mes affaires. Ton imagination prend le dessus.

Pas _son_ bordel ? Oh, et c'était celui de qui alors ? Le brun était pas croyable : jusqu'où serait-il capable de mentir par omission pour s'assurer un peu de tranquillité ? Il lui concédait certes qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué – Wiper avait sûrement joué un rôle non négligeable dans toute cette histoire même s'il n'avait pas été sur place, ou qu'il avait suivi un autre chemin que son ami – mais la différence n'était pas énorme et flagrante. Et encore moins aux yeux de Fai.

 _–_ Que tu l'ais voulu ou non ne change rien aux faits ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as fait quelque chose qui l'a foutu en rogne, et ça va nous retomber dessus ! Tu nous mets tous en danger avec tes conneries !

– _Me_ retomber dessus, nuance. Tant que tu restes en dehors de cette histoire, il n'y aura aucun danger. Alors ravale ta fierté et laisse couler, tu veux ?

Ses prunelles azurées criaient ouvertement son opposition à cette proposition qu'elle n'acceptait pas. Ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac, et aucun des deux ne ferait le moindre geste pour débloquer la situation. Ils ne céderaient pas face à l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Une véritable impasse.

Le Ro'an prit cependant les devants en croisant son regard, comprenant les intentions de Fai.

– Ax'-ya ne semble pas t'avoir fait passer le message, alors je te le dis en face, quitte à me répéter : cette affaire te dépasse à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et si tu continues de t'y intéresser, tu creuses ta propre tombe et je ne t'en sortirai pas.

Il la vit frémir légèrement alors que le brun la fixait calmement avec cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant. Ses propos avaient l'effet voulu, elle vacillait, il le devinait aisément. Elle hésitait finalement à poursuivre, percutée par le sérieux dont il faisait preuve et la menace exprimée. Même pour lui, cela refroidirait aussitôt sa curiosité – et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se choisir si oui ou non il mènerait des recherches annexes.

Il observa Law qui demeurait impassible et qui finit par se détourner de la jeune femme. A peine avait-elle commencé que la discussion était déjà close, et encore une fois aucune information n'avait filtré. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait même plus ?

Non, ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'il se produisit _ensuite_. Son instinct qui l'avait averti qu'une merde allait tôt ou tard arriver ne l'avait pas trompé – et il aurait préféré que cela soit le cas.

Alors que le brun traversait le pont sans se préoccuper du reste de l'équipage, une voix suave et féminine l'apostropha et Ace se raidit en l'entendant.

– Trafalgar Law.

Sur la passerelle qui reliait le navire aux quais se tenait une femme si facilement reconnaissable avec cette coupe afro aux teintes bleu foncé, cette peau pâle qui contrastait avec le noir de sa tenue de cuir. Pas un seul doute n'était permis quant à son identité : DoubleFinger.

Le Ro'an se tourna lentement vers elle, pas le moins du monde inquiété. Ni même surpris. Il semblait l'avoir attendue. Après tout, il avait été au courant qu'elle était en ville, et la réaction qu'il avait eue avec Wiper montrait bien qu'il guettait sa venue mais cette même question revenait : pourquoi ? Quelle était donc la mission de la mercenaire ? Qui était son employeur ?

Fai et Axell n'en menaient pas large et craignaient la raison de la venue de cette femme – habituellement, ce n'était pas jamais bon signe. Lui se contentait d'observer le brun. Il avait supposé qu'il n'y avait rien de néfaste ou de dangereux dans cette entrevue et ce qu'il voyait confirmait cette hypothèse. Si une menace avait été présente, Law ne se montrerait pas aussi détendu, il le savait par expérience.

– DoubleFinger.

– Si tu veux bien me suivre. Il t'attend.

Le brun eut un sourire mesquin.

– Il a fait le déplacement ?

– Naturellement.

Ace essayait de recouper les sous-entendus de ces propos avec les informations dont il disposait, mais c'était trop flou pour qu'il parvienne concrètement à quelque chose. Ce « il » était forcément un Empereur, mais il hésitait toujours entre Teach et le Roux. Quoique, le dernier semblait plus plausible puisqu'il s'était déplacé, et son territoire était à Loguetown.

La mercenaire observa le reste de l'équipage, et arqua un sourcil en l'apercevant. Oh merde, elle se souvenait de lui ? Il pria pour le contraire.

– Quelqu'un d'autre vient ? interrogea-t-elle en les désignant.

– Ils ne sont pas concernés par notre affaire. Il n'a pas besoin de leur prêter la moindre attention.

Elle hocha la tête et fit signe au Ro'an de la suivre.

Il retint son soupir qui l'aurait trahi, soulagé qu'elle ait gardé le silence, même si elle l'avait éventuellement reconnu, et essaya de paraître le plus neutre impossible.

Fai voulut apostropher le navigateur mais celui-ci la devança.

– Garde tes questions pour plus tard, tête d'algue. Là, j'ai à faire, et j'en ai pour longtemps.

Elle finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce, renfermant son agressivité : elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça, la loi du bateau primait. Et Axell la soutiendrait.

Law et DoubleFinger quittèrent l'Aliénor et ils disparurent rapidement dans les ruelles de Whiskey Peak.

Les questions ne tardèrent pas à assaillir de nouveau son esprit, s'emparant du cours de ses pensées. Il détestait ignorer les motivations de la mercenaire, il souhaitait ardemment savoir qui l'avait engagée. Il ne savait pas si le brun accepterait de lui répondre, mais il tenterait et il l'interrogerait à son retour, en prenant bien soin que Fai ne puisse pas se douter qu'il en savait plus qu'eux sur la situation.

Il la vit d'ailleurs s'approcher de lui avec un air déterminé qui ne lui déplaisait : elle allait essayer de le cuisiner pour lui arracher quelques renseignements. Perspectives très réjouissantes, mais il dut réprimer un sourire en pensant qu'elle aurait du mal à lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait se montrer coriace quand il le voulait sur ce point-là et il avait de l'entraînement derrière lui. Combien de fois avait-il dû mentir par omission ces derniers temps à ses proches ? Ce constat le déprimait, tant cela remettait en question la confiance qui existait entre eux, mais s'ils avaient été au courant de ses projets, ils auraient tout tenté pour l'en dissuader et l'en empêcher. C'était logique et compréhensible, mais il voulait plus que tout aller au bout.

Il secoua la tête : les remords et les excuses seraient pour plus tard.

– Oy Ace, où est-ce que vous étiez tout à l'heure ?

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il fixait encore le port. Bien, elle ne se montrait pas trop agressive, c'était déjà un début satisfaisant. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord aller s'asseoir sur l'un des tonneaux, et elle le rejoignit rapidement. Axell semblait vouloir rester en dehors de cela.

– Dans un bar paumé, je saurai pas le retrouver par moi-même. Cette ville est un vrai labyrinthe et j'aime pas m'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans le territoire de Teach.

Il n'y avait strictement aucun mensonge dans ses propos, il n'en avait pas encore besoin. Rien n'était compromettant dans ce qu'il venait dire. Il existait sûrement une pléthore de bars à Whiskey Peak et le dédale des ruelles était connu et redouté de tous. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une partie de la cité qu'il connaissait bien, et dans laquelle se rendre ne le dérangeait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans le même coin que là où Law l'avait traîné – c'était même plutôt à l'opposé.

– Pourquoi vous êtes allés là-bas ?

Fai s'efforçait de rester calme et avenante pour éviter de le faire fuir. Il savait aussi qu'elle essayait de le mettre dans de bonnes conditions afin qu'il passe plus facilement aux confessions mais elle ne l'aurait pas. C'était les techniques habituelles de Kalifa lorsqu'elle essayait de l'amadouer – et il estimait l'indicatrice de l'ombre beaucoup plus redoutable que la tête d'algue. Oh, voilà qu'il reprenait les surnoms du brun – il restait trop avec lui.

– En fait, reprit-elle avec une certaine incompréhension dans la voix, pourquoi il t'a embarqué avec lui ? C'est pas son genre, il fait toujours en sorte de rester seul habituellement.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant son étonnement.

– On a passé un marché. Je répondais à certaines de ses questions, et en échange il m'emmenait voir son ami pour qu'il me donne des conseils sur ma situation.

Les étincelles qui apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune femme ne passèrent pas inaperçues et il y coupa court.

– Rien sur Joker, ni mes ennuis avec lui, ne rêve pas.

Bon, il arrangeait un peu les choses à sa sauce. De un, il y avait deux marchés, qu'il avait en quelque sorte fusionnés pour embobiner Fai. Il faisait en effet référence aux étranges questions que Law lui avait posées avant leur arrivée à Loguetown, au lieu des renseignements qu'il aurait dû fournir sur Kalifa – mais il était hors de question qu'il mentionne le nom de cette dernière face à Fai. De deux, le « rien sur Joker » était erroné, mais comme cela ne concernait pas l'accord qu'ils avaient initialement conclu avant d'aller dans le bar, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'embrouille sur ce point-là.

– C'est qui, cet ami ?

Elle ne s'offusquait pas des réponses qu'il refusait de lui donner, car elle savait que cela risquait de le braquer. Elle perdait déjà suffisamment son sang-froid face à Law pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de le laisser filer, lui et surtout les informations dont il disposait.

– Je sais pas trop.

Il observa le ciel maussade, comme s'il réfléchissait et s'interrogeait sur l'identité de Wiper.

– Je sais même pas si c'est un Ro'an, mais en tout cas il en avait toute l'attitude. Il semble bien connaître Law, je dirai.

– T'as un nom ?

– Law est pas stupide, il ne me l'a pas donné.

Il lâcha un léger soupir pour appuyer ses propos. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Oui, certes, il savait que cet ami se nommait Wiper, mais comme il venait de le dire à Fai, le brun était loin d'être un idiot alors s'il lui avait donné ce nom, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à ce qu'il le sache. S'il cherchait des informations, il risquait de faire chou blanc, ou alors il n'apprendrait rien de bien important. Il avait néanmoins refusé de le donner à la jeune femme afin de ne pas trahir la relative confiance qui existait entre le Ro'an et lui car il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'utiliserait dans l'espoir de l'acculer.

En tout cas, elle sembla le croire car elle hocha la tête.

– Et DoubleFinger, tu sais ce qu'elle lui veut ?

Il ne fut même pas étonné qu'elle puisse connaître le nom de la mercenaire – c'était prévisible venant d'elle, qu'importe ô combien elle exécrait la cité du vice.

– Non, aucune idée. Elle l'a pas tué sur le pont, alors ça devrait aller j'pense.

Fai haussa les épaules, dubitative. Ouais, pas faux, leur conversation pouvait encore mal tourner. Et si cela se trouvait, l'employeur de la mercenaire ne serait pas tendre avec le Ro'an. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il en résulterait.

– J'te l'avais dit Fai que ça servirait à rien.

La jeune femme prit une posture hautaine pour toute réponse, et il vit Axell s'asseoir à leurs côtés sur l'un des tonneaux. De toute évidence, ces deux-là avaient longuement discuté sur la conduite à mener envers le navigateur pour en apprendre davantage.

– J'aurai tenté, Ax'.

Le contrebandier eut un sourire amical, un brin amusé aussi. Ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, peut-être même plus que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

– Comment vous vous êtes connus en fait ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité, profitant aussi de pouvoir changer de sujet.

Les deux membres de l'Aliénor s'échangèrent un regard avant d'observer Ace, assis en tailleur sur son tonneau, tenant ses pieds entre ses mains et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

– Par hasard. Law m'a tiré d'une embrouille à Loguetown y a trois ans, expliqua Axell, et je lui ai proposé de rester avec moi s'il avait besoin d'un bateau. Et on a croisé la divine Fai, quoi, quelques mois après ? à Arabasta. T'avais foutu un sacré bordel d'ailleurs.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur qui amusa Ace.

– Je créais une diversion afin qu'on remarque pas mon absence, se justifia-t-elle.

– Une diversion ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

Axell lui adressa un sourire.

– C'est vrai que tu sais pas qui elle est. Je te présente Sferzeney Fai, d'Arasbata.

 _Sferzeney…_ L'information mit un temps avant de s'intégrer au fil de ses pensées et qu'il comprenne ce que cela impliquait. Il avait dû écarquiller les yeux, car elle éclata de rire en observant sa réaction.

– Hééé ? T'es une noble ? Vraiment ?

– Exactement, lui confirma-t-elle, fière de son effet. Enfin, j'ai tout plaqué pour devenir informatrice. Les préoccupations de la cour, tu sais même pas à quel point c'était chiant à mourir.

– Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu choisisses de te faire la malle le jour où on se rendait à Arabasta, lui reprocha faussement le contrebandier.

– Parce que tu vas t'en plaindre maintenant ? s'offusqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui la trahissait.

– Hm… – il sembla hésiter un instant – Non. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, ô divine Fai ?

Elle éclata de rire, et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

Il se sentait à l'aise sur ce navire, en compagnie de ces deux-là. C'était rafraîchissant. Et aussi, il était satisfait d'en apprendre davantage sur eux. Il aimerait bien rester encore quelques temps sur l'Aliénor pour pouvoir les connaître un peu mieux. En un sens, leur complicité lui rappelait celle qu'il entretenait avec ses proches.

Le contrebandier se leva ensuite et quitta le pont, mais il ne tarda pas à revenir avec trois chopes remplies. Quitte à attendre le retour de leur navigateur, autant prendre un peu de bon temps.

– Et Law, il est toujours comme ça ? finit-il par demander.

Même s'il ne le mentionnait pas, avoir un point de vue différent du sien sur le Ro'an lui permettrait de comprendre davantage dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il avait certes l'habitude des situations foireuses – il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il en avait connues à cause de cet adorable idiot qui lui servait de frère, et ce furent des souvenirs qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit – mais il préférait malgré tout garder un certain contrôle sur les évènements. La précipitation était le meilleur moyen de finir six pieds sous terre, et il ne comptait pas réduire à néant les quatre années de recherches qu'il avait menées dans le but d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Fai se contenta de hausser les épaules : elle semblait soudainement lasse, comme fatiguée par le comportement du brun.

– Il a toujours eu ces sortes de sautes d'humeur, mais on peut pas attendre autre chose d'ce dégénéré d'Ro'an. Par contre c'est bien la première fois qu'il se montre aussi chiant avec ses refus catégoriques et ses menaces à peines voilées.

Axell hocha la tête pour confirmer.

– Vu son attitude, qu'il vienne pas me dire qu'il est pas impliqué dans tout ce bordel, reprit la jeune femme. Les ennuis avec Joker, il les a cherchés, c'est sûr. Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos Ace ?

– Absolument rien. J'ai bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il a toujours refusé de parler.

Elle soupira tandis que le contrebandier eut un léger sourire. Il ne semblait pas inquiet à ce sujet.

– Laisse la situation se tasser Fai, il finira bien par retrouver ses petites habitudes et par redevenir vivable. S'il dormait aussi, ça serait sûrement différent.

Il dut retenir son rire en entendant la remarque d'Axell qui avait raison sur toute la ligne. Plus de quarante-huit heures sans se reposer, avec le stress d'avoir été repéré d'une façon inexplicable par Joker, il était inévitable que ses nerfs en prennent un coup et qu'il se montre aussi désagréable avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

Cependant, Fai ne partageait pas le point de vue de son coéquipier et l'air sérieux qui s'affichait sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Rien ne sera différent Ax', même s'il arrête d'enchaîner les nuits blanches. Pas avec ce que j'ai appris.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea le contrebandier.

Toute humeur légère s'était volatilisée, comme si Fai avait une emprise sur l'ambiance qui régnait sur le pont. En face de lui, Ace ne voyait plus la jeune femme hautaine aux origines nobles, mais bel et bien une informatrice qui n'abandonnerait pas son affaire et qui ménageait son auditoire pour maintenir le suspense.

– Tu te rappelles de Kaku ?

Elle s'adressait plus spécifiquement à Axell, mais cela n'empêcha pas Ace de manquer de s'étouffer dans sa chope en entendant le nom. _Que-quoi ?_ Il fixait le vide, essayant de vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Elle avait bien dit _Kaku_ ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait bien de la même personne à laquelle il pensait en ce moment ?

– Ce blond au long nez qui porte toujours une casquette noire ? vérifia le contrebandier.

– Celui-là même.

Il observa Fai, avec une appréhension mêlée à de la surprise qui envahissait son corps. Aucun doute possible, elle parlait bien de la même personne.

 _Oh non mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?_

Il inspira profondément pour ne pas afficher son trouble. Rester neutre était essentiel, même s'il ne comprenait plus rien.

D'abord Law connaissait Kalifa, ce qui était techniquement impossible, et maintenant la jeune femme connaissait Kaku ? Elle était même en contact avec lui ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur.

– Quel est le rapport avec Kaku, Fai ?

Axell s'impatientait du silence de son amie qui prenait son temps pour fournir ses explications. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs un léger soupir face à son attitude.

– Je lui avais demandé un coup de main sur quelques recherches que je menais. Et j'ai eu des réponses aujourd'hui.

– Des recherches ? Pourquoi ça paraît aussi problématique quand c'est toi qui le dis ? répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Elle lança un regard réprobateur au contrebandier, mais ne le contredit pas. Ace tiqua, car cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : elle se savait en tort. Et il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

– T'es sérieuse ? l'accusa Axell. T'as demandé des infos à Kaku sur Law ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– J'arrivais pas à grand-chose. Je sais pas comment il s'est démerdé, mais Law a réussi à dissimuler tout renseignement le concernant.

– Alors t'as préféré demander à un indicateur de l'ombre, compléta-t-il de lui-même. T'es pas une Ro'an, mais t'es aussi folle qu'eux.

Elle adopta à nouveau une attitude hautaine comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle essuyait un reproche fondé qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier.

Le regard d'Ace passa de l'un à l'autre, se demandant quand est-ce que cet équipage allait cesser de le surprendre.

Kaku était en effet un indicateur de l'ombre, mais il était le seul dans ce groupe plus que restreint à ne pas être affilié à l'une des mafias de la région, à l'inverse donc de Kalifa. Pour toute personne qui connaissait son existence, il était alors plus facile d'entrer en contact avec lui afin de recourir à ses services. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il fallait encore parvenir à entendre parler de lui et pour ça, il était nécessaire de passer par Kalifa. Cette dernière le protégeait, en la sœur qu'elle était, simplement parce qu'il avait préféré rester en free-lance. Ces deux-là formaient un duo redoutable, et il évitait toujours de les rencontrer ensemble – préserver ses secrets avec le frère et la sœur dans la même pièce était tout bonnement impossible.

– Comment tu connais Kaku, Fai ?

Il n'avait pas pu résister et il avait posé cette question. Il _devait_ savoir, c'était plus qu'essentiel. Même s'il montrait en même temps qu'il connaissait cet informateur, cela importait peu pour l'instant, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent. En fonction de la réponse de la jeune femme, de nouvelles craintes pourraient surgir et il devrait tout faire pour éviter des conséquences dramatiques.

Quoique, sa demande pouvait simplement supposer qu'il s'interrogeait sur comment elle pouvait bien être en contact avec un indicateur de l'ombre, et non pas qu'il le connaissait directement. Si elle cherchait à en savoir davantage sur ce sujet, il broderait là-dessus.

– C'est un ami de longue date, il se baladait souvent à Arabasta. Enfin, sur les toits de la ville plutôt, c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait tout. Le soulagement ne tarda pas à l'envahir et l'appréhension se volatilisa. Il n'y avait aucune fuite de ce côté-là, et elle ne connaissait donc pas Kalifa non plus.

– Comment t'as su que c'était un indicateur de l'ombre ? J'pensais qu'ils se faisaient plus discrets.

Il jouait la feinte et l'ignorance pour ne pas attirer excessivement l'attention et l'intrigue sur lui.

– Il me l'a dit quelques temps après avoir su que j'avais tout plaqué pour devenir une informatrice. Il attend de voir si je serai capable de me hisser à son niveau.

Rien de bien compromettant en fait. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Le contrebandier se rappela ensuite à eux, mettant fin à ce moment de souvenirs pour recentrer la discussion sur le sujet principal.

– Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris avec Kaku ?

Fai eut une moue déçue.

– Très peu de choses. Tu te rends compte ? Même un indicateur de l'ombre, les meilleurs de toute la profession, n'a presque rien trouvé. De un, comment Law s'est démerdé pour réussir à cacher ce qui peut le concerner, et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher ?

– Quoi, c'est tout ?

Axell était désabusé, et il le comprenait : il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire en cela, même s'il était en effet surprenant de ne rien trouver sur le Ro'an, et l'attitude de la jeune femme était inadaptée. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas encore révélé ce qu'elle avait _vraiment_ appris ?

– Si c'était que ça Ax', je t'en parlerais pas, parce qu'on sait très bien que Law se contenterait de hausser les épaules en feignant l'ignorance avec un désintérêt total.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent : un point pour elle.

– En fait, Kaku a appris une seule chose, et cette seule information justifie l'absence des autres. »

Elle eut un sourire face à l'incompréhension des deux qui se demandaient ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle ne garda cependant pas le silence bien longtemps, et à mesure qu'elle parlait, levant enfin le voile sur la raison pour laquelle elle ne lâcherait pas le Ro'an avec ses questions, tant Axell que Ace la dévisagèrent en écarquillant les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils entendaient.

… _Sérieusement ?_

* * *

.

.

 _Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur cette fin volontairement sadique, dont la réponse n'arrivera qu'au chapitre 12 x)_

 _Concernant le chapitre 10, j'avais prévenu que je pourrais éventuellement du retard, et bien le voilà. Je suis en train de terminer mes concours blancs, donc je n'ai pas spécialement écrit cette semaine, et comme le chapitre s'annonce long, je ne pense pas l'avoir terminé d'ici vendredi prochain._

 _Sinon, malgré ça, au programme du chapitre 10, on bascule sur Law qui suit DoubleFinger, ce qui signifie surtout que la rencontre avec le Roux aura enfin lieu ! Donc de nouvelles infos en perspective, l'avancée de la trame de fond, l'apparition de nouveaux personnages (un étrange trio un peu improbable dont j'ai eu l'idée, en lien donc avec le Roux) et aussi un élément que je n'avais pas du tout prévu au départ (mais qui s'est imposé de lui-même en commençant d'écrire), un flashback sur le passé de Law !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	11. Apprendre à voler

_Hey à tous !_

 _Malgré ce que j'avais dit la semaine dernière, me voici dans les temps avec le chapitre 10 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et du coup j'ai fait en sorte de l'avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai d'ailleurs changé plusieurs fois la trame en cours de route, mon inspiration continue d'apporter son lot d'imprévus x)_

 _Donc au programme un chapitre de négociations, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, la mention d'autres, un flashback (qui n'était pas du tout prévu initialement), quelques révélations, des sous-entendus, et l'action « physique » qui fait son retour !_

 _Pas de review, pas de remerciement._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Apprendre à voler**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

 _ **C**_ _e même calme oppressant avant l'orage avait régné ce jour-là. Ce même calme avait imprégné la cité d'une tension palpable, jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'abatte sourdement sur les pavés de Roanapura, relâchant alors toute cette pression intenable. La nuit semblait être déjà tombée avec ce ciel bas, sombre et menaçant, qui était obscurci par d'épais nuages depuis plusieurs heures. Le vent ne s'était levé que tardivement, renforçant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui ne s'était évaporée qu'avec les premières gouttes. Et encore, l'air était toujours moite, étouffant malgré les trombes d'eau qui heurtaient le sol._

 _Personne ne mettait le nez dehors avec un temps pareil. Tous connaissaient les risques. Il ne pleuvait pas souvent au sein de la cité du vice et lorsque cela arrivait, tous savaient que les inondations en étaient désastreuses. Combien de passants fraîchement arrivés n'avaient pas perçu les signes avant-coureurs et s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans les petites ruelles, victimes de la subite crue ?_

 _Pourtant, il courait bien, lui, sous cette pluie battante. Sans même se soucier du temps désastreux. De ce qui l'entourait. De ce qu'il risquait à être dehors. Il courait. Tout simplement._

 _Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, l'alourdissaient avec toute cette eau qu'ils retenaient. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait de courir le long de cette rue des Bas Quartiers. Heureusement pour lui – le savait-il seulement ? – la crue ne l'atteindrait pas ici. La seule chose qu'il risquait vraiment, en plus d'attraper la mort, était de s'effondrer sur les pavés, terrassé par la violence de la pluie qui tombait drue._

 _Son souffle se faisait erratique, il peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Sa vue se brouillait, mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Il savait que c'était uniquement la cause de toute cette eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Il continuait d'avancer. Parce qu'il le devait. Était-ce une question de vie ou de mort ? Peut-être. Il ne savait plus. C'était si loin._

 _Et il s'arrêta. Soudainement. Brusquement, en plein milieu d'un croisement. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait fait pour ne pas glisser en freinant aussi brutalement sur les pavés humides, et surtout pourquoi il s'était en fait arrêté. La raison lui paraissait toujours si insignifiante – mais si_ lourde _de conséquences._

 _Il n'était pas le seul dérangé à être dehors face à cet orage. Il existait toujours des détraqués à Roanapura en dehors de lui à braver les éléments malgré les dangers encourus._

 _Il avait ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'aperçut, cette autre personne à qui il manquait visiblement une case. Un homme se tenait là, à ce croisement, en plein milieu de la rue, un air un peu essoufflé sur le visage. Et il le fixait, lui, le pauvre gamin qu'il était ce jour-là, qui n'avait eu d'autres choix que de devoir courir sous cette tempête. Il le fixait avec cet œil gauche encerclé d'un tatouage tribal. Il l'observait sans murmurer un mot, reprenant doucement son souffle._

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement repris sa route à ce moment-là ? Cet inconnu l'hypnotisait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et sa respiration sifflante ainsi que son corps qui criait silencieusement sa douleur ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir._

 _La pluie martelait le sol avec une intensité redoublée. Seul indicateur que les minutes continuaient de s'écouler normalement._

 _Leurs regards qui s'étaient accrochés semblaient pourtant l'avoir figé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, qu'importe qui était cet inconnu aussi trempé que lui. Quelque chose le happait dans ses prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit, bien qu'il ne puisse définir de quoi il s'agissait._

 _Sa raison avait néanmoins repris le dessus, l'exhortant à reprendre sa course, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder avec des inconnus. Il avait alors rompu ce contact visuel envoûtant et s'était décidé à avancer. Mais à l'instant même où il reprenait sa route, cet homme l'en avait empêché, lui attrapant fermement mais sans violence le bras pour le retenir. Surpris, il l'avait à nouveau regardé, ne pensant pas d'abord à se dégager. Et ce fut là que cet étranger prononça son nom._

 _Son nom qui fut aussitôt emporté par les trombes d'eau, comme un murmure inaudible, si bien qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais il l'avait lu sur ses lèvres. Seule sa vue brouillée lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il avait rêvé. Il restait muet, stupéfait. Ses pensées s'étaient stoppées. S'il s'était donné l'ordre de ne plus réfléchir, il n'y serait jamais aussi bien parvenu qu'à ce moment._

 _Il l'observait silencieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à lire une réponse sur le visage de l'inconnu qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux noirs, dont la poigne s'exerçait toujours sur son bras. Il ne le laisserait pas partir._

 _L'inconnu répéta à nouveau son nom, avec cette lueur dans ses prunelles qui attendaient une confirmation, et il sut alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'importe ce que sa vue brouillée voulait bien lui faire croire._

 _Cet homme et ses tatouages tribaux le connaissait, connaissait son nom, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il ignorait qui il était, ni pourquoi il s'intéressait au gamin qu'il était. Il ne savait même plus quel âge il avait ce jour-là._

 _Il avait fini par hocher lentement la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Guettant sa réaction. Même la plus infime. Juste quelque chose. Il attendait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, son esprit s'était définitivement déconnecté._

 _Un fin sourire, une esquisse plutôt, était apparu sur son visage en réponse à sa confirmation. Criant de sincérité, bien loin de cette hypocrisie dans laquelle il vivait._

 _Instinctivement, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude, il se sut hors de danger. Il sut que cet étranger n'était, pour lui, en aucun cas une menace. Et ce seulement pour lui. Il avait cette sensation, aussi absurde et irrationnelle soit-elle, qu'ils étaient inextricablement liés._

 _Il aurait voulu rester avec cet inconnu. Comprendre comment il le connaissait. D'où lui venait ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Mais il devait partir. Il était pressé. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il s'était aventuré dehors sous cette pluie atroce qui semblait encore gagner en intensité. Il aurait préféré rester au chaud sous une couverture avec une tasse de chocolat chaud._

 _« Je dois y aller » avait-il dit à l'homme qui dut lire sur ses lèvres comme lui-même l'avait fait avant pour savoir ce qu'il disait. « Vraiment. Je suis pressé. » avait-il ajouté ensuite, quitte à insister. Il ne pouvait pas rester là._

 _A son soulagement, la main sur son bras le lâcha sans protester, et il eut droit à nouveau à cette esquisse sincère de sourire, amicale même._

 _« Viens au Bar de l'Arnaque quand tu pourras alors. » Il hocha la tête aux dires de l'inconnu, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le bar dont il lui parlait qui leur servirait pour se revoir. Il connaissait suffisamment bien la ville pour avoir entendu parler de cet établissement. Il ne releva pas non plus qu'il acceptait déjà de le revoir sans réfléchir davantage à la question._

 _Il s'apprêta à partir mais l'homme ajouta autre chose. Un détail qui avait une certaine importance. « Wiper »._

 _Le nom sembla se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles malgré l'orage et le tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus de leurs têtes._

 _Encore un léger sourire, puis plus rien. Juste la pluie qui s'abattait sourdement, étouffant tous les autres bruits. Étouffant à nouveau tout ce qui l'entourait._

 _Comme si cette rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Un vent brutal souffla, s'engouffrant entre les murs des ruelles étriquées en mugissant, annonciateur de l'orage qui approchait. Il jeta un regard au ciel menaçant et sombre, obscurci par d'épais nuages lourds de pluie. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi et pourtant, il se serait cru le soir : certains auraient considéré que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, mais lui ne croyait pas en un quelconque présage. Une mauvaise météo ne signifiait rien, il le savait par expérience.

Il soupira longuement, se souciant peu d'être entendu – DoubleFinger était de toute façon trop loin devant lui pour entendre quoique ce soit. Pourquoi repensait-il à tout ça ? Pourquoi le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Wiper lui était revenu en tête ? A cause de cette foutue météo qui s'annonçait sensiblement la même que ce jour-là ? Il n'en savait rien. Même pour lui, son esprit demeurait parfois un mystère des plus complets.

Il essaya de chasser le passé de ses pensées, mais c'était, comme toujours, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait cessé il y a bien longtemps de chercher à comprendre les raisons de cette rencontre qui lui avait paru surnaturelle. En pleine tempête, ce jour-là précisément, quelle avait été la probabilité de croiser la personne avec laquelle il avait sans le savoir le plus de liens au monde ? La probabilité zéro n'existait certes pas à ses yeux, mais cela l'étonnait tout de même, surtout quand il envisageait toutes les conséquences qu'avait eu cette si courte discussion avec Wiper. Tout avait changé, lentement, et l'avait conduit jusqu'où il en était aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça à l'époque, ni son ami d'ailleurs.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, malgré son hésitation, il l'avait retrouvé au Bar de l'Arnaque quelques jours plus tard. Aussi fou, aussi suicidaire que cela était et que cela pouvait être, il avait voulu revoir cet inconnu qui avait su qui il était sans qu'il ne sache comment. Cet inconnu qui lui avait semblé presque amical envers lui. Et ensuite, Wiper l'avait aidé, sans lui demander son avis, sans savoir ce que cela impliquait, ou plutôt sans vouloir le savoir. Tout cela pour une stupide raison, cette même stupide raison qui l'avait inconsciemment poussé à s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans la rue, à vouloir le revoir après. Cette même stupide raison qui était la cause directe de sa présence ici, à suivre la mercenaire, à prévoir un tel plan avec son ami de longue date.

Toutes ces pensées furent néanmoins chassées – ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire – lorsqu'il aperçut au coin d'une ruelle un peu plus loin une vieille femme rabougrie et de petite taille qui marchait lentement, s'appuyant avec une canne. Il accéléra l'allure pour être sûr qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de sa présence et rapidement il fut hors de danger. Non pas que cette vieillarde soit une véritable menace en soi, mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait des yeux et des oreilles de Teach dans la ville. Cette Nyon, comme elle s'appelait, passait inaperçue et nul ne se méfiait d'elle : quoi de plus efficace pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait à Whiskey Peak ?

Il préférait donc se montrer prudent, ne voulant pas ébruiter trop rapidement sa présence en ses lieux, surtout alors qu'il était en compagnie de DoubleFinger. Cela attirerait trop l'attention en cette période de troubles, et Teach se demanderait automatiquement ce que faisait la mercenaire sur son territoire et avec qui il était. Avoir Joker aux trousses était déjà assez éprouvant, il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire face à un autre Empereur aussi rapidement. Pour le bien de leurs plans, il devait se faire discret.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Aliénor, DoubleFinger avançait d'un pas assuré dans les ruelles de Whiskey Peak, ne s'arrêtant jamais pour vérifier la direction qu'elle prenait. Et il la suivait, silencieusement, guettant ce qui l'entourait, à l'affût d'un potentiel danger – même si ses souvenirs avaient momentanément détourné son attention. Il n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il se trouvait sur le territoire de Teach et, même si ce dernier semblait ne pas l'avoir encore relié au bordel de Roanapura, il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence. Il savait que l'Empereur lui ferait regretter amèrement ses actes – les allusions de Smoker le lui rappelaient bien – alors il allait faire en sorte de l'éviter. Ça valait mieux pour lui.

Il se méfiait aussi de la mercenaire : elle avait certes été engagée par le Roux afin de le retrouver rapidement pour ces négociations, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace. Il n'était pas dupe et il avait l'habitude des coups bas. Certes, l'Empereur de Loguetown avait appris certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir et qui changeaient la donne, le protégeant donc de représailles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela serait suffisant. Les mafieux avaient toujours la fâcheuse tendance à se croire au-dessus de tout et à agir comme bon leur semblait, qu'importe les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer, les négligeant plutôt. Il espérait que cela ne serait pas le cas du Roux : partir en guerre ouverte contre lui n'avait jamais été son objectif.

Savoir comment il avait fait pour le relier aux évènements de Roanapura serait l'une des premières choses qu'il lui demanderait, obligatoirement. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre ce détail, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas censé se faire repérer après tout, et il comptait bien également connaître les causes derrière cette réduction brutale du temps dont il aurait dû disposer pour partir tranquillement. D'entre douze et vingt-quatre heures, il était passé à quelques minutes. Avec un peu de chance, le Roux aurait les réponses qu'il cherchait. Et il en avait vraiment besoin.

Cette histoire de négociations le laissait cependant perplexe, s'interrogeant sur les raisons du Roux et ses motivations. Qu'est-ce que l'Empereur attendait de ces négociations ? Il ne pensait pas que cela soit une ruse pour se débarrasser de lui, cela ne serait pas à son intérêt. De plus, Wiper était au courant de leur rencontre et s'il ne le voyait pas revenir d'ici quelques heures, il comprendrait aussitôt que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Mais alors quoi ? Il espérait pouvoir éviter la guerre qui se profilait avec Teach ? Impossible. C'était un élément nécessaire à leurs plans, cela devait absolument arriver.

Il lâcha un léger soupir et cessa d'y réfléchir : trop penser à cette rencontre était inutile, il verrait bien ce qu'il en était le moment venu et il aviserait alors. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens pour l'instant d'en savoir davantage. Qu'importe ce que le Roux voulait, il trouverait toujours quelque chose pour s'en sortir, voire tourner la situation à son profit.

Puis se posait la question « Ace ». Il lui fallait faire le point dessus avec Wiper tellement c'était louche. Ce gamin cachait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop à son goût même s'il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, lui-même n'étant pas en reste. Cependant, avec les accords conclus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à demeurer dans ce flou. Savoir devenait essentiel afin de se prémunir face à d'éventuels risques. Qui était donc ce passager clandestin qu'il avait autorisé à rester à bord ?

Pour commencer, pas le gamin innocent qu'il semblait ou prétendait être. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'Ace trempait dans quelques affaires louches, même mafieuses, cela coïnciderait avec les informations qu'il avait laissées échapper. Il connaissait en effet DoubleFinger – les simples civils et voyageurs ignoraient normalement sa réputation – et surtout il connaissait cette indicatrice de l'ombre, cette Kalifa. A partir de là, l'hypothèse de l'innocence et de la non-implication tombait en ruines. Il ignorait comment le gamin pouvait être au courant de son existence, là où lui-même ne l'avait su que par l'intermédiaire de Smoker, mais cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il cachait son jeu.

Ace appartenait sans doute au même réseau que l'informatrice, mais comme il ne disposait pas de ce renseignement, il ne pouvait pas en savoir plus. C'était peut-être une petite mafia inconnue, préférant rester discrète, ou peut-être l'une de celles dont le nom n'était plus inconnu depuis bien longtemps, qu'il s'agisse de l'une des Empereurs ou non. Impossible de savoir.

Ensuite, le gamin connaissait suffisamment Roanapura pour être en capacité d'obtenir par lui-même des informations, et plutôt difficiles d'accès lorsqu'il était question de Joker. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait débuté ses recherches, donc, en d'autres termes, cela faisait bien plus de quatre ans qu'il œuvrait dans les milieux mafieux. Sans doute avait-il de la famille appartenant à une des organisations criminelles, et c'était cette dernière qui l'avait impliqué dans ce monde si particulier. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors des circonstances particulières l'avaient fait sombrer si jeune dans la criminalité. Ce n'était certes que des suppositions, mais il avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait de l'une ou l'autre raison, car c'en était toujours ainsi pour les mineurs qui intégraient des réseaux clandestins.

Et il y avait aussi cette histoire de vengeance personnelle, source de ses ennuis avec Joker. Il en tirait plusieurs renseignements.

De un, Ace avait dû perdre un proche – un membre de sa famille ou un ami, quelqu'un en tout cas avec qui il entretenait un lien fort – et c'était pour cette raison qu'il commettait la folie de s'en prendre à un Empereur, tout en prenant minutieusement son temps afin de ne pas foirer son coup – ou presque, ce dernier point était plutôt discutable. Sa vengeance lui importait énormément, et il était sans doute prêt à tout pour parvenir au bout de ses objectifs.

De deux, ce proche était lui aussi un criminel, qui avait dû gêner d'une manière ou d'une autre les affaires de Joker, ou s'en prendre à lui volontairement. Le mafieux ne s'en prenait habituellement pas aux civils, n'y trouvant pas d'intérêt. De toute façon, ces derniers n'osaient pas s'en prendre aux Natifs, comme également les trois quarts des hors-la-loi.

De trois, avec ce qu'il avait révélé au bar, Lachésis était plus ou moins lié à la mort de ce proche. De quelle façon, il n'en avait aucune idée, et il doutait fortement qu'Ace accepte de répondre à cette question. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Néanmoins, il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire vieille d'au moins quatre ans, peut-être l'une des dernières auxquelles ce subordonné de Joker avait participé, étant donné qu'il avait disparu de la circulation il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Ou alors il s'agissait d'une affaire beaucoup plus ancienne à laquelle le gamin s'intéressait seulement maintenant. En conclusion, pas moyen d'en savoir davantage.

Il devrait peut-être faire quelques recherches, histoire de le connaître un peu mieux et de savoir exactement avec il passait des marchés. L'ignorance était toujours la meilleure méthode pour mourir le plus rapidement possible. La deuxième meilleure technique, c'était celle qui consistait à ne pas respecter les cinq règles des Ro'ans, ce que faisait merveilleusement bien Ace. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait repérer par Joker, d'autant plus qu'il s'était amusé à faire foirer certaines de ses affaires.

Il eut un soupir amusé à cette pensée, avec une légère pointe de satisfaction en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul suicidaire dans cette histoire. Wiper l'accompagnait certes dans sa folie qui l'avait conduit à causer un tel bordel à Roanapura, à vouloir provoquer une guerre entre le Roux et Teach, mais il était davantage la voix de la raison, celui qui l'empêchait de trop se précipiter. Quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, oui.

« On est arrivés. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la voix de la mercenaire qui coupa net le fil de sa réflexion – ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, il avait été à deux doigts de replonger dans quelques souvenirs.

DoubleFinger frappa trois coups rapides contre la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait, puis un seul, et enfin, après un silence, elle frappa encore deux fois.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Le couloir sombre qui se présentait devant lui n'était pas des plus engageants mais il ne montra rien de ses appréhensions et il pénétra dans le bâtiment. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant la mercenaire dehors, désormais libérée de ses obligations, et l'obscurité se fit sentir davantage. Cependant, dans cette pénombre, il distingua une silhouette massive qui lui indiqua de la suivre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de monter deux étages. L'endroit était complètement désert, il se serait au moins attendu à la présence de quelques mafieux – mais non, rien ni personne.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse, si bien qu'il fut ébloui l'espace de quelques secondes.

La salle n'avait rien de particulier et ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de salon, avec cette table basse en son centre entourée de canapés en cuir. Une femme à la courte chevelure flamboyante s'y trouvait d'ailleurs, confortablement installée, un cocktail à la main. Le tatouage à l'encre bleue sur son avant-bras gauche ne lui disait strictement rien – ce n'était donc pas un symbole mafieux – tout comme il ne la connaissait pas.

Elle ne bougeait pas : elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée.

« Alors Trafalgar, s'éleva une voix moqueuse, on oublie la politesse ?

Il se retourna vivement tout en s'écartant car il sentait une présence beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût, avec cette voix qui sonnait désagréablement familière à ses oreilles. Il pesta contre lui-même pour avoir commis la stupidité d'oublier l'existence de celui qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il fit donc face à cet homme, l'observant froidement.

… _On se foutait de sa gueule ?_

L'autre éclata de rire face à sa réaction, qui relevait plutôt maintenant de la stupéfaction.

Malgré ses doutes, c'était pourtant bel et bien ce crétin d'Eustass Kid qui se tenait devant lui. Comment ne pas le reconnaître après tout ? Ses cheveux roux qui défiaient la gravité et qui étaient retenus par ces lunettes de soudeur passaient difficilement inaperçus, son style vestimentaire était toujours aussi déplorable avec ce manteau de fourrure et ce pantalon jaune criard, sans compter ses lèvres rouge foncé – c'était naturel ou bien il se maquillait réellement ?

 _Juste… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

– Surpris Trafalgar ?

La voix d'Eustass puait le sarcasme et la moquerie au kilomètre à la ronde et il se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Sérieusement, il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

Il soupira et reprit une certaine contenance, chassant l'ahurissement qui l'avait brièvement habité.

– Je savais que tu bossais pour le Roux, Eustass-ya, mais je t'imaginais plutôt avec les troufions … Raccord avec ta stupidité, tu vois ?

Il esquissa son sourire mesquin pour accentuer ses propos. S'il restait, les négociations risquaient fort de dégénérer. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir tenu une seule fois avec lui une discussion qui ne soit pas partie en vrille à un moment donné.

Un léger rire railleur s'éleva : la rouquine s'était retournée vers eux.

– Tu seras alors surpris d'apprendre que ce crétin fini fait partie du trio de tête.

– Nami ! T'es pas censée soutenir tes coéquipiers toi ?

– Je te soutiendrai le jour où t'arrêteras de faire le con et de dilapider mes… nos berrys !

Elle le foudroya du regard, ne perdant pas la face malgré son lapsus qui en révélait long, et il observa les deux rouquins. Soit. Il était tombé où là ? DoubleFinger l'avait vraiment emmené au bon endroit ?

La jeune femme – elle devait avoir son âge peut-être – soupira profondément et le contempla un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire.

– Tu peux m'appeler Nami. J'te présente pas l'autre tache de Kid, t'as déjà l'air de le connaître. Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter de plus. Il ne savait même pas qui étaient exactement ces deux-là, même s'il avait déjà pu côtoyer Eustass par le passé. Et encore, côtoyer était un bien grand mot : il l'avait surtout croisé quelques fois dans des bars de Roanapura.

– Hé Kid, tu sais où est Shanks ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus calmement.

– Il essaie d'amadouer Makino pour récupérer du saké, pour changer.

– Celui-là, j'vais m'le faire… maugréa-t-elle.

Eustass étouffa un rire.

– Shanks ? demanda Law.

S'il voulait des explications, autant qu'il pose les questions directement plutôt que d'attendre.

– Le Roux. C'est lui, expliqua Nami. Enfin, l'un des Roux. L'officiel.

Il la dévisagea, n'étant pas très sûr de la suivre. De quoi parlait-elle ?

– Tu peux t'asseoir aussi, ajouta-t-elle. J'te ferai pas payer pour ça.

– De quoi tu t'mêles Nami ? s'opposa Kid. Il est bien là, debout.

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'il comprenait, par habitude, les allusions du rouquin en voyant son sourire carnassier dirigé droit vers lui. Il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme, et toisa froidement cet abruti qui n'en manquait jamais une.

– Reluque ailleurs, Eustass-ya.

– Toujours aussi coincé, ricana-t-il.

Il retint son soupir exaspéré et resta de marbre. Avec cet idiot ça pouvait durer très longtemps.

– C'est quoi cette histoire de plusieurs Roux ?

Il s'était tourné vers Nami et avait orienté la discussion sur un sujet nettement plus intéressant que les envies à peine voilées de l'autre. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à le supporter pendant les négociations. Ah, c'était beau de rêver.

– Une particularité de notre organisation connue uniquement de nos membres et de quelques-uns de nos alliés. Derrière le nom du Roux, on est trois. Shanks est la face visible de notre trio, cette tache de Kid s'occupe plutôt du terrain et moi je suis concernée par la stratégie et la trésorerie.

– Ne parle _jamais_ d'argent avec elle, ajouta Kid avec un ton railleur. Tu te feras plumer.

– Tu m'as pas remboursé d'ailleurs, je vais augmenter mes taux, répliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Il eut un sourire amusé, satisfait de voir la jeune femme avoir le dessus sur le rouquin.

Cette histoire de trio de tête était néanmoins étonnante, et c'était en effet une information bien gardée. Peut-être l'aurait-il appris s'il s'était renseigné auparavant, mais cela importait peu désormais. Les choses se complexifiaient pour lui : convaincre un Empereur était déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais trois personnes qui se partageaient le titre ? Ses chances de succès s'amenuisaient, surtout avec ce crétin en face de lui.

– Kid, tu veux pas aller chercher Shanks ? demanda Nami. On ne va pas l'attendre toute la journée.

– Et pourquoi t'irais pas, toi ?

– Je parie que notre invité préfère ma présence à la tienne. Je ne risque pas de lui sauter dessus, moi.

Le sourire carnassier de Kid fut la seule réponse qu'il lui octroya, et les deux acolytes se toisèrent. C'était à qui lâcherait le premier.

« Invité ». Un simple mot peut-être, mais rassurant. Visiblement, il ne risquait pas un coup bas au cours des négociations.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de la quarantaine, aisément reconnaissable avec ses mèches rousses écarlates qui lui encadraient le visage, avec son œil gauche barré de trois cicatrices, et avec cette cape noire qui dissimulait son bras manquant.

– Shanks ! s'écria mauvaisement Nami. Arrête de jeter notre argent par les fenêtres pour ton saké !

Elle le fusilla du regard, comme prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un grand sourire amical, faisant éclater de rire Kid qui attrapa au vol une bouteille qui lui était lancée.

– Détends-toi, Nami, tout va bien !

– Et puis si tu négociais de meilleurs tarifs avec Makino aussi, ça serait mieux, renchérit Kid.

Elle lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête en guise de représailles, tout en invectivant qu'elle augmenterait ses taux pour leur faire payer ces dépenses inutiles et qu'elle ordonnerait à Makino d'arrêter de leur donner de l'alcool.

– Alors c'est toi ? interrogea Shanks, curieux. Trafalgar Law ?

Il releva la tête et observa le Roux qui se tenait derrière lui. Il acquiesça tandis que ce dernier allait s'asseoir aux côtés de Kid, une autre bouteille à la main.

– Tu veux un verre ?

Il refusa poliment, préférant rester en possession de tous ses moyens pour cette rencontre.

Shanks eut un nouveau sourire et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, sans prendre la peine de s'attraper un verre – il buvait à même la bouteille. Il détailla silencieusement Law, longuement. Comme s'il cherchait à apprendre quelque chose par le simple regard.

– Alors c'est toi, répéta-t-il. Le responsable de tout ce bordel à Roanapura.

Il hocha la tête, impassible.

– Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

– Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que je peux dévoiler au premier venu.

Le sourire du Roux s'accentua, et pour cause, il ne manquait pas d'audace. Considérer un Empereur comme un premier venu, il fallait oser.

– C'est toi qui a voulu ces négociations, commença le Ro'an. Pourquoi ?

– Ce n'est pas évident ? intervint Nami. Avoir de notre côté le responsable de cette guerre future sera un avantage non négligeable.

Shanks approuva.

– Une alliance serait profitable, à nous deux. Prends en gage de notre bonne foi le fait que nous avons empêché que ton implication ne se sache.

Il dévisagea les trois rouquins. Il s'efforçait de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa surprise. Une alliance ? Jamais il ne s'y serait attendu.

Il y avait certes _ce_ détail que le Roux avait appris contre toute attente, mais était-il suffisant pour le pousser à lui proposer une alliance ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Aussi, son avis était trop biaisé sur la question. Tout paraissait si simple à ceux qui ignoraient leur réalité.

– Comment tu l'as su ?

– Su quoi ? Qui tu étais ?

– Oui. Et comment tu as eu connaissance de mon implication ? Sans ces deux renseignements, je ne peux pas envisager une alliance.

Il demeurait de marbre, même s'il jouait un coup de bluff pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis un moment déjà. Il envisageait _déjà_ cette alliance, même sans ces informations, car une telle proposition était inespérée. Conclure un accord avec le Roux pourrait lui permettre d'échapper tant à Teach qu'à Joker. C'en était presque vital, et ça, les trois rouquins ne devaient pas s'en rendre compte.

Heureusement pour lui, Shanks semblait ouvert à lui répondre sans contrepartie.

– La Sentinelle m'a fait grâce de ces informations. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle doit avoir quelques intérêts derrière, sûrement.

Stop. On arrête tout.

La Sentinelle ? La tête du Syndicat ?

Mais dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré ?

Le rire moqueur de Kid l'extirpa de sa stupeur.

– Tu t'attendais pas à ça, Trafalgar.

Il lui décocha un regard suspicieux.

– On parle bien de la _même_ Sentinelle ?

– La seule Sentinelle qui a su créer le Syndicat, confirma Nami, ce groupe qui regroupe tous les indicateurs de l'ombre, même s'ils appartiennent toujours à leur mafia initiale.

– On a quelques accords privilégiés avec elle, ajouta Shanks.

 _Privilégiés_ ? Le mot était faible : on parlait tout de même de la personne reconnue comme étant la meilleure informatrice de toute la région ! Nul n'ignorait le nom de la Sentinelle, dont personne ne connaissait la réelle identité. Sa réputation équivalait au moins à celle d'un Empereur, si ce n'est plus ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait su créer cette alliance entre les indicateurs de l'ombre, leur octroyant encore une nouvelle immunité : si l'un d'eux était menacé, les autres volaient à son secours.

Il n'en revenait pas. Qu'elle sache qui il était ne l'étonnait pas, ni qu'elle ait pu apprendre toute son implication – il se doutait même qu'elle avait plus ou moins connaissance des raisons derrière ses actes – mais qu'elle l'ait révélé au Roux ? Non, là il ne comprenait pas. Quel intérêt en retirait-elle ? Comptait-elle en informer Teach ? Voire Joker ? Il se retint de déglutir. Si elle le faisait, il était foutu. Définitivement foutu.

– Elle a dit autre chose ?

Il faisait en sorte de rester calme, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Qu'est-ce que Shanks allait bien pouvoir lui dire, maintenant ?

– Non, rien. Elle n'a pas donné de détails non plus.

Il hocha la tête. C'était déjà ça de pris, leurs ambitions étaient encore inconnues aux yeux de tous. La grimace de déception de Nami ne lui échappa d'ailleurs pas.

– Pourquoi avoir voulu ces négociations ? Tu étais le seul à connaître mon implication, et avec mes actes je te pousse à la guerre contre Teach. Tu aurais pu vouloir me le faire payer, ce qui aurait été plus logique, alors pourquoi vouloir une alliance ?

Non pas que cela le dérangeait bien sûr, au contraire. En revanche, il omettait naturellement le fait que Joker l'avait aussi repéré. Le Roux n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça pour l'instant.

– On peut encore s'arranger, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit-il avec un rire amusé. Pour être honnête, c'est la Sentinelle elle-même qui m'a conseillé cette alliance. Si elle avait voulu se débarrasser de toi, elle aurait donné ces renseignements à Teach, après tout. Il se serait fait un plaisir de te faire payer tes actes.

– Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes tirer de cette alliance ?

Lui, les avantages dont il bénéficierait étaient plus qu'évidents à ses yeux : la protection d'un Empereur face à Teach et Joker, de quoi conforter ses chances de survie. L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à songer que cela avait peut-être été le but de la Sentinelle, bien qu'il en ignorât la raison. En fait, il ne voyait qu'une seule raison plausible, mais la probabilité que cela soit le cas était très faible.

– T'avoir en allié nous octroiera un avantage tactique, expliqua Nami après un regard entendu avec Shanks. Je ne pense pas que tu ais provoqué cette situation sans un but précis en tête, et tu vas vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. Du coup, on pourra savoir à l'avance ce que tu prévois, ce qui nous permettra de limiter la casse.

– Vous ne cherchez pas à empêcher cette guerre ?

Kid lui répondit d'un rire sarcastique.

– Je te connais assez, Trafalgar, pour savoir que tu ne renonceras pas à tes petits projets.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Quelles sont les conditions alors d'une telle alliance ?

Il leur laissait l'opportunité de débuter les négociations. En fonction de ce qu'ils lui proposeraient, il adapterait son propos.

Shanks but un peu de son saké tout en l'observant avec minutie. Il cherchait à lire en lui, mais c'était inutile : il faisait en sorte de rester de marbre.

– D'abord, que tu répondes à quelques questions, énuméra le Roux. Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas s'engager avec quelqu'un dont on ignore les objectifs. Ensuite, tu nous préviendras de tes plans, dès que les actions nous concernent. Le reste, tu peux en garder le secret. Ce qu'on veut c'est pouvoir empêcher les dégâts. Tu ne nous implique pas non plus à nouveau dans tes magouilles sans notre accord.

– En échange de quoi tu seras sous notre protection contre Teach, compléta Nami. On fera aussi en sorte que ton implication et ton identité soient ignorées de tous.

Il hocha longuement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait leurs demandes et qu'il y réfléchissait. Les conditions tombaient sous le sens, et il n'y trouvait pas grand-chose à y redire, hormis quelques détails dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Ce qu'il obtenait en contrepartie – cette protection – en valait vraiment la chandelle et il ne pouvait se permettre de passer à côté.

– Je ne garantis pas une réponse à toutes les questions que tu me poseras. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas encore être dévoilées, et d'autres ne vous concernent strictement pas, même si vous en savez plus que ce que vous ne devriez.

Le Roux eut un sourire amusé tandis que Kid laissait s'échapper un rictus.

– Autre chose ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

– C'est une protection pour trois personnes.

– T'as deux acolytes, Trafalgar ?

Il chercha ses mots, difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler leur identité – même si pour Wiper cela ne serait pas trop gênant.

– Ils sont restés en arrière, ne s'affichant pas dans cette affaire même si chacun dispose d'un rôle important. Il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de problèmes, mais c'est par précaution.

– Aucun problème pour tes coéquipiers, ils seront aussi sous notre protection, trancha rapidement Shanks.

Il acquiesça, satisfait. Il se demanda si la Sentinelle avait eu connaissance de leur implication. Savait-elle qui ils étaient également ? Cette question resterait en suspens.

– Tes coéquipiers, commença Nami, ce sont aussi…

– Oui, la coupa-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

Les trois Roux hochèrent la tête et ne cherchèrent pas à en apprendre davantage. Bien.

Maintenant il devait aborder un dernier point qui risquait d'être fortement problématique. Ça passe ou ça casse.

– Concernant la protection, il n'y a pas que Teach, annonça-t-il.

Shanks arqua un sourcil.

– Qui d'autre ? le questionna-t-il, tant intrigué qu'étonné. Les autres Empereurs ne sont pas concernés par cette affaire et ne s'y intéressent pas. Quant aux autres mafias, je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent représenter un réel danger. Si c'est de la Marine dont tu parles, cela sera plutôt compliqué.

Il lâcha un court soupir. Inutile de faire durer le suspense.

– Joker, déclara-t-il sans détour.

Silence. Il lisait la surprise sur le visage des trois mafieux qui se concertèrent du regard. Et intérieurement, il pesta. Ce connard de Joker s'était bien démerdé pour feindre la totale indifférence, et il y parvenait sans difficulté visiblement.

– … Joker ? répéta la rouquine.

Kid était sidéré, les lèvres entr'ouvertes pour dire quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

– Il sait que je suis responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé à Roanapura, même s'il ne sait pas encore concrètement ce que j'ai fait. Comme il pense être le seul au courant, il bloque l'information et feint l'indifférence tout en me recherchant.

– Ses hommes te sont tombés dessus à Loguetown ? chercha à savoir Kid qui avait surmonté sa stupeur. Y en avait cinq qui s'étaient pris une balle.

– Du grouillot, rien de bien dangereux, confirma-t-il. Tant qu'il n'envoie pas la Family, je saurai m'en sortir, mais je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à avoir recours à eux.

Shanks l'observait silencieusement, avec cette lueur dans ses yeux qui montrait qu'il essayait de rattacher les pièces du puzzle pour compléter ses informations.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il sait à ton sujet, exactement ? finit-il par demander.

– Beaucoup plus que toi.

Sa réponse avait été immédiate, presque automatique. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été si honnête aussi rapidement, mais au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Kid et Nami le fixaient avec un mélange de suspicion, de doute, et d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas de la peur, seulement une légère distance de sécurité qu'ils instauraient.

Shanks, lui, demeurait de marbre. Impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

– Tu ne peux rien contre lui ? se risqua-t-il.

– Et quoi, tu as cru que c'était aussi facile ? répliqua Law, acerbe. Que je pouvais m'opposer à lui en toute impunité ? Que je ne risquais rien ? C'est pas pour des prunes qu'il n'était pas concerné par ce bordel.

– Mais lui et toi êtes… intervint Nami qui n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

– Ça ne change rien. Allez, je te concède que ça m'autorise à ne pas me faire tuer immédiatement. Quelle joie, il peut toujours me faire ce dont il a envie s'il me met la main dessus.

Il eut un rictus en apercevant l'expression horrifiée de la rouquine. Cette réalité en surprenait toujours plus d'un, sans compter l'ironie dont il faisait preuve à chaque fois.

Shanks acquiesça lentement, et Kid l'observait d'un air étrange qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. A quoi il pensait ce crétin ?

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il avec un léger soupir, Joker n'affrontera pas ouvertement un autre Empereur. De ce que je sais, une telle guerre ne l'intéresse pas.

– Pourquoi il te cherche alors, Trafalgar ?

Encore une fois Kid faisait preuve de méfiance à son égard. Même s'il le considérait comme un crétin, ce dernier était capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

– Quelqu'un a foutu le bordel sur son territoire et il a su que c'était moi. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Oui, si on s'arrêtait aux très grandes lignes, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Après, dans les faits, il y avait d'autres raisons qu'il n'avait cependant pas envie de partager.

– Comment il a su que c'était toi ? l'interrogea Nami.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Aucune idée. Y a plusieurs possibilités, mais rien de concret encore.

Elle hocha la tête, l'esprit en pleine réflexion.

– C'est d'accord, déclara le Roux. Je t'offre ma protection, pour toi et tes deux coéquipiers, contre les Empereurs.

– Tous ? fit-il surpris.

– Barbe Blanche est un allié, et comme il n'est pas impliqué, cela ne pose aucun problème.

– Cependant, continua Nami alors qu'il acquiesçait, notre alliance est inexistante tant que tu n'as pas répondu à nos questions. Et en fonction de celles où tu garderas le silence, on peut décider de la refuser.

Les propos de la rouquine furent appuyés par l'expression sérieuse de ses deux acolytes : ces trois-là étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il confirma son accord d'un léger signe de tête. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus désireux de cet accord, car c'était celui-là qui consentirait au plus de concessions.

– Pourquoi avoir causé ce bordel à Roanapura ? commença Shanks.

Première question sans réponse : en aucun cas il ne pouvait le révéler. Trop dangereux.

– Révéler mes raisons serait contre-productif.

Le Roux ne s'offusqua pas de son refus, imperturbable.

– Pourquoi vouloir créer une guerre ?

– Même réponse. Mais c'était nécessaire.

– Pourquoi Teach et nous ?

– Rien de personnel. Je ne voulais pas impliquer Joker, donc j'ai choisi parmi les trois Empereurs restants. Teach est décrié de tous, un peu trop con sur les bords en matière de stratégie, c'était un choix évident. Après, pourquoi toi et pas Barbe Blanche…? Mes coéquipiers ont pensé que cela plus judicieux de déclencher une guerre avec toi.

– Il y a une autre raison, fit la rouquine.

Ce n'était même pas une question, elle l'affirmait directement, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : elle n'avait pas tort. Kid jeta un regard dubitatif à la jeune femme.

– Oui, mais cela restera secret. Ce n'est que d'un point de vue stratégique par rapport à nos objectifs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévois maintenant ? reprit Shanks.

– J'observe et j'adapte mes plans. Je complète mes informations.

– Que Joker s'implique a changé beaucoup de choses ?

– Pas nécessairement. Je préfère simplement être prudent.

Bien sûr que cela avait changé beaucoup de choses, la question ne se posait même pas. C'était l'évidence qui crevait les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après tout ? Mais il appliquait un principe universel : pour être désirable, ne jamais afficher sa faiblesse.

Principe qu'il suivait quand ses nerfs ne le lâchaient pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous, exactement ?

– Pas grand-chose en fait, je n'avais jamais envisagé une telle alliance. Donc seulement que vous entriez en guerre contre Teach afin de maintenir l'attention de la Marine braquée sur vous deux.

– La Marine ? répéta Kid, étonné. Pourquoi la Marine ? Tu comptes nous faire tomber ?

L'étonnement avait rapidement laissé place à la méfiance. Nami semblait rejoindre son point de vue.

Il soupira.

– Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, c'était déjà là une concession de bonne foi de ma part. Je veux simplement que la Marine soit occupée à _autre_ chose, et cette guerre en est le meilleur moyen. Après, que Teach tombe, ça m'est foutrement égal.

– Et pour nous ? insista Kid.

– Je ferai un effort dans le cadre de notre alliance – il eut un léger sourire sadique à l'égard de Kid – , et je demanderai des infos à mon contact de la Marine pour vous éviter quelques ennuis.

– Un contact à la Marine ? fit Shanks, agréablement surpris.

– L'un de mes coéquipiers a su s'en faire un ami au moment opportun.

Par contre, lui s'entendait toujours comme chien et chat avec Smoker. Sans Wiper, jamais n'aurait-il pu profiter de cet indicateur, aussi détestable soit-il.

– Je crois avoir compris, déclara soudainement Nami.

Il la dévisagea aussitôt, refoulant ses appréhensions. Compris _quoi_ ?

– Cette guerre est pour détourner l'attention de la Marine de quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore su deviner, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça en tout cas, ou tout du moins en partie, que tu n'as pas impliqué Joker. Sa nature de Natif aurait dissuadé la Marine. Teach a été le choix évident car celle-ci veut le faire tomber depuis des années. Et Barbe Blanche a toujours été épargné car sa chute entraînerait une guerre sans précédent pour récupérer son territoire. Du coup, la Marine aurait hésité à intervenir.

Oh. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse comprendre aussi facilement. Il allait vraiment devoir se montrer plus prudent dans ses propos.

– C'est l'idée générale, oui.

– Et je suppose que tu ne nous diras pas pourquoi tu as besoin de détourner l'attention de la Marine ?

– Exactement.

Elle lâcha un soupir, déçue, mais elle n'insista pas.

Malgré les questions dérangeantes qui pouvaient lui être posées, cette conversation était nettement plus agréable que celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Fai, qui elle ne lâchait strictement jamais l'affaire.

Il observa ensuite Shanks, qui semblait réfléchir aux déductions de la jeune femme. Sans doute essayait-il de trouver une nouvelle hypothèse. Ou alors cherchait-il la prochaine question à lui poser ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

– J'ai une dernière demande, annonça le Roux. Qu'est-ce que tu as _exactement_ fait à Roanapura ?

Oh. Cette question-là. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'était cependant pas sûr de vouloir y répondre. C'était plutôt compromettant, même si ces trois-là savaient qui il était.

Kid le devança, intrigué lui aussi.

– Vider aussi rapidement les Bas Quartiers n'est techniquement pas possible. C'était quoi ce tour de passe-passe, Trafalgar ? Comment t'as réussi à faire ça ?

Il eut un léger rire face à l'appellation « tour de passe-passe ». D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tort. Ce qu'il avait utilisé n'était qu'un terrible subterfuge extrêmement efficace.

– C'est assez compliqué à expliquer pour des personnes extérieures, commença-t-il.

Il essayait de justifier son refus en les baratinant, parce qu'il s'était finalement décidé à ne pas le leur révéler.

– Disons simplement que…

La porte de salon s'ouvrit brutalement, le coupant aussitôt dans sa phrase. Tous se retournèrent vers l'intruse qui n'était visiblement pas la bienvenue vu le regard de Shanks qui la foudroyait.

La femme qui venait d'interrompre les négociations était essoufflée, elle tentait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration, et un détail attira aussitôt son attention : sa main droite était fermement crispée sur la crosse d'un revolver.

– Ran ! s'exclama le Roux. J'avais spécifié de ne pas nous interrompre sous aucun prétexte.

– …P-problème… danger… parvint-elle difficilement à articuler.

Shanks fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle reprenait. Les deux autres s'interrogèrent silencieusement, comme si l'un était au courant de quelque chose.

– Teach… il est là… Attaque…

Kid bondit hors du canapé alors que Nami écarquillait les yeux d'horreur.

Ran peinait à reprendre son souffle mais les informations qu'elle détenait passait avant tout.

Un coup de feu retentit dehors, pas loin du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient. Beaucoup trop proche.

Law était prêt à dégainer son arme et à foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible. Pas question de se faire coincer par Teach.

Le Roux s'apprêta à donner des ordres mais Ran fut plus rapide que lui, inspirant profondément.

– Teach a conclu une alliance avec Joker ! Ils arrivent _maintenant_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tous se figèrent. L'incrédulité les frappait.

 _Impossible._

Teach et Joker. Alliés.

C'était un mauvais rêve. Il s'était endormi au Shandia's, il allait se réveiller. Il _devait_ se réveiller.

D'autres coups de feu retentirent, suivis de cris au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce n'était pas un putain de rêve.

Il déglutit et se leva, essayant de refouler sa panique au loin. Mais son cruel manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle total sur ses émotions, cela aurait été trop beau.

Il avait quoi, une-deux minutes pour fuir ? Alors pourquoi il restait là comme un con ?

– On dégage.

La voix plus que sérieuse de Kid le ramena sur terre et il ne put qu'approuver. Il le vit ses deux pistolets fétiches dégainés, adressant un regard entendu à Shanks et Nami.

La rouquine courait déjà vers la deuxième porte. Une bonne chose qu'il y ait une autre sortie.

– On se… commença vainement le Roux.

– Foutez l'camp ! cria Ran alors qu'elle faisait feu dans le couloir.

Shanks ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage et quitta le salon après avoir fait un signe de la main à Kid, qui hocha la tête et attrapa ensuite fermement le poignet de Law pour le forcer à le suivre.

Un Empereur qui prenait la fuite, la scène aurait valu le détour s'il n'avait pas été directement impliqué dans cette situation merdique. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure solution, il le savait. Les hommes de Teach étaient sûrement plus nombreux qu'eux, disposaient de l'effet de surprise et connaissaient beaucoup mieux la ville. Ils avaient dû préparer quelques guet-apens, si bien que le combat n'était absolument pas une option envisageable. Et à cela il fallait ajouter la présence des hommes de Joker.

Ce simple nom résonnait dans sa tête, comme un rappel inlassable, implacable, de la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui et qui risquait de s'abattre à tout moment.

Semer ses hommes était une chose à Loguetown, mais à Whiskey Peak ? Alors qu'ils avaient le soutien de ceux de Teach ? C'était peine perdue.

De nouveaux coups de feu le coupèrent dans ses pensées défaitistes. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner malgré la course effrénée que lui imposait Kid. Il vit Ran être abattue et chuter lourdement au sol puis une femme enjamba son corps pour avancer.

Une femme. Grande. Aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les hanches. Cette cigarette qu'elle serrait entre ses dents. Et cette tenue de soubrette violette qui trompait tout le monde.

Si Kid ne le forçait pas à courir, il se serait sûrement arrêté sous le choc de la voir, elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Nul doute qu'elle l'avait reconnu, tout comme lui l'avait fait.

Il avait déjà dit que c'était la merde ? Il avait comme qui dirait _légèrement_ sous-estimé l'ampleur de la situation.

Derrière eux, cherchant à les rattraper, armée jusqu'aux dents, se tenait Baby 5. Membre de la Donquixote Family. On était bien loin des troufions qu'il avait croisés à Loguetown.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Kid accéléra l'allure. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que s'ils s'arrêtaient, leurs chances de survie n'étaient pas bien élevées. La tueuse au service de Joker était toujours à leurs trousses.

Shanks et Nami avaient disparu. Plus aucune trace d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage, le rouquin s'engouffra dans un couloir sans pour autant le lâcher. Au loin résonnaient encore quelques coups de feu, quelques cris, mais le plus gros des forces était tombé. Il ne restait plus qu'à abattre les têtes. Ils étaient les suivants sur la liste.

Ils atteignirent la cage d'escalier déserte qu'ils avaient emprunté quand DoubleFinger l'avait conduit jusque-là, un peu plus tôt. Baby 5 n'était pas très loin, de l'autre côté du couloir. Dans moins d'une minute elle serait sur eux.

Kid rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant ses mèches rousses. Il se tourna vers le Ro'an avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui attrapa l'autre poignet.

– On te recontactera. Tâche de rester envie. »

Et il le jeta sans prévenir par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une ruelle étriquée, avant même que Law n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

.

.

 _Si la fin du chapitre 9 était sadique, comment qualifier celle-là ? Mais bon j'aime beaucoup cette fin en toute honnêteté XD_

 _Autrement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire avec cet étrange trio qu'est Shanks, Nami et Kid. Bien entendu, on les reverra par la suite !_

 _Concernant le chapitre 11, je devrai avoir le temps normalement de l'écrire pour vendredi prochain, mais en fonction de sa longueur encore indéfinie et de ma vitesse, il se peut qu'il ait du retard. Si je ne poste pas, il suffira de se référer à mon profil pour connaître une date approximative !_

 _Sinon, malgré ça, au programme du chapitre 11, on continue avec Law après son vol plané par la fenêtre ! La situation est critique, puisqu'il a les hommes de Teach et de Joker aux trousses, ce qui signifie aussi course-poursuite dans Whiskey Peak ! Donc beaucoup d'actions, des explications aussi grâce au retour d'un autre personnage. On apprendra également l'identité du coéquipier de Law et Wiper, qui vient seulement d'être mentionné._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	12. Echappée

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec un léger retard, qui s'explique par un changement de bêta et les deux personnes qui relisent mes chapitres ne se contentent pas de corriger mes fautes._

 _J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, un peu particulier par certains aspects, et qui diffère des précédents avec des passages sur différents points de vue pour présenter la scène d'un autre angle._

 _Donc au programme un chapitre d'action et de course-poursuite, avec quelques « souvenirs » de Law et de nouvelles explications face à cette alliance imprévue et surprenante !_

 _Autrement, merci à_ _ **Phenix77**_ _et_ _ **Tilou15**_ _pour les mises en alerte ! Ainsi qu'à_ _ **Phenix77**_ _(encore !) pour la mise en favori !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Echappée**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

– _Dix minutes plus tôt –_

Les ruelles étaient désertes, pas un seul passant ne s'y promenait. Personne ne devait gêner leur mission.

Droite et fière, Baby 5 donnait ses derniers ordres, finalisait l'opération. L'échec était intolérable. La réussite était leur unique objectif. Déjà ses hommes s'affairaient. Les différentes équipes se mettaient en place. Le périmètre était bouclé. Même la plus petite souris ne passerait pas inaperçue. Personne ne leur échapperait. Et surtout pas leur cible.

Plusieurs escouades donnaient déjà leur signal. Elles étaient prêtes. Le bâtiment était cerné, des sentinelles surveillaient toutes les sorties. Le Roux était foutu, et il ne le savait pas encore.

Baby 5 ne retint pas son sourire sadique. Elle était confiante, et elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle était si fière que Joker lui ait confié cette mission, qu'il l'ait choisi, elle, et non un autre. Elle avait pensé qu'il demanderait à Diamante de le faire, c'était après tout l'un de leurs meilleurs combattants. Mais non, c'était à elle que revenait ce privilège.

Buffalo, son plus proche subordonné, vint lui indiquer que tout était en place. Bien. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer.

Elle s'avança parmi ses hommes, et répéta une nouvelle fois avec insistance que Law devait être impérativement ramené vivant. Ordre impératif de Joker. Elle s'assurait de bien le transmettre aux mafieux de Teach qui les avaient rejoints pour cette mission.

Bien qu'elle restât sérieuse et impassible, elle bouillonnait de rage. Une colère sourde, enfouie depuis des années. Et en même temps, elle exultait à l'idée que Law soit capturé. Il allait enfin payer ses actes passés.

Elle alluma une cigarette, tira une longue bouffée et la coinça entre ses dents. Déterminée, elle lança l'attaque et les escouades qui l'accompagnaient s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Au pas de course, son fusil dégainé, elle traversait les couloirs qui s'étendaient devant elle. Pas un chat. Se plaquer au mur à chaque croisement pour éviter les mauvaises surprises semblait inutile.

Ses hommes sécurisaient chaque parcelle de l'endroit qu'ils infiltraient. Si le Roux ou Law passaient par là dans leur fuite, ils tomberaient droit dans leur filet.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent la cage d'escalier et commencèrent l'ascension. Toujours personne. Cela n'étonnait pas Baby 5, les rapports étaient formels. L'Empereur de Loguetown s'était déplacé en petit comité pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Une erreur qui lui serait fatale.

Les choses se gâtèrent une fois le premier étage franchi, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le deuxième. Leur équipe de reconnaissance rencontrait des difficultés, et des coups de feu s'échangèrent. L'infiltration était terminée. Elle ordonna de leur venir en soutien, tout en conservant quelques hommes en retrait afin de couvrir leurs arrières pour éviter de se faire prendre à revers.

Elle mena elle-même l'assaut : jamais les officiers de la Family ne se cachaient derrière leurs subordonnés. Elle gravit les dernières marches qui la séparaient du deuxième étage, tirant à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. Les mafieux du Roux protégeaient l'endroit, mais cela ne les arrêterait pas.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers le sang et les cris, nul n'était en mesure de l'arrêter.

« Foutez l'camp ! »

C'était un cri désespéré d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui avait vainement prévenu son boss. Baby 5 l'abattit froidement avant même qu'une seule de balles de l'ennemi ne fasse mouche.

Elle enjamba le corps de la brunette et pénétra dans un salon qui avait été abandonné à la hâte. Une bouteille de saké déversait son contenu sur le canapé.

Et c'est en tournant sa tête vers le couloir d'en face qu'elle le vit. Law. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'électrifièrent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne cilla. Sa rage décupla, simplement avec ce geste qui aurait pu paraître anodin.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Jamais. Elle ne faillirait pas. Elle se l'interdisait.

Elle le ramènerait devant Joker, quoi qu'il arrive.

oOo

La fenêtre se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant, et la gravité l'attira rapidement vers le sol. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Law ne put strictement rien faire pour empêcher sa chute.

Il ne se fracassa cependant pas sur le sol, mais sur un vigile qui se tenait dans la ruelle en contre-bas. Le choc fut amorti et son ennemi s'écroula. Il heurta les pavés malgré tout.

Il roula lentement sur le côté, toussa, cracha de la salive. Il se redressa sur ses mains, grimaça de douleur. La tête lui tournait.

 _« Law ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça ! »_

Des tirs retentissaient dans le bâtiment. Un feu nourri, intense. On entendait les carreaux éclater sous l'impact des balles.

Puis un cri déchirant, empli de douleur. Quelqu'un avait été touché. Inévitablement. Personne n'échapperait à ce carnage.

Son dos le lançait. Terriblement. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti de cette manière les moindres muscles de son dos. Il sentait les morceaux de verre brisé s'enfoncer dans sa chair, le sang suintait des plaies.

Le jeter par la fenêtre, du haut du premier étage. Sérieusement ? Putain, mais à quoi pensait Kid ?

 _« Et dire qu'on te faisait confiance ! Tu nous as trahis ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire ! »_

Un grognement sur sa droite attira son attention. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, sa main se saisit du couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et il se jeta sur le vigile qui commençait à bouger. Il le maintint avec force au sol et lui trancha la gorge. Le liquide vermeil jaillit aussitôt et son ennemi s'étouffa, n'ayant même pas le temps de se débattre.

 _« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Law ! »_

Ses mains furent rapidement poisseuses de sang et il recula, s'écartant du corps encore chaud, sans jamais lâcher son arme. Ce qu'il croyait entendre dans sa tête et la situation actuelle le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Les coups de feu qui résonnaient toujours au premier étage le ramenèrent à la réalité. Kid affrontait encore Baby 5, mais de là où il était, il lui était impossible de les voir. Il ne pouvait que les entendre, et il ne loupa pas le « Mais tu vas crever, salope ! » du rouquin. L'image fugace de la mafieuse vexée lui traversa l'esprit et lui arracha un sourire moqueur.

 _« Tu aurais pu l'épargner ! C'était notre ami ! Ça ne représente rien pour toi, connard ?! »_

Il se releva péniblement, s'appuya au mur pour tenir debout. Il jura, frappa du poing la pierre, ignorant les tremblements qui parcoururent son dos, lui provoquant de nouvelles douleurs.

Putain, mais à quoi il jouait ? Il devait se bouger, quitter cette ruelle et fuir tant qu'il était encore temps, pas entendre des voix ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre !

« Le voilà ! Il est là ! »

Son corps se tendit comme un arc. Sur sa droite, au croisement, trois mafieux, les armes braquées sur lui, prêts à en découdre pour l'avoir.

L'instinct prit le dessus, et aussitôt il s'élança dans la direction opposée.

Il n'avait même eu cinq minutes de répit, il en avait l'intime certitude, et voilà que les emmerdes revenaient au galop.

Sa course se fit très rapidement effrénée, quitte à repousser les limites de son corps. L'adrénaline irriguait ses membres, éloignant la douleur qui meurtrissait un peu plus tôt son dos. Se faire attraper par les hommes de Joker était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Alors sa cervelle agissait de sorte à l'éviter, car elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Se faire coincer n'était même pas une option, ce n'était pas _envisageable_ , en aucun cas. Même si ses chances de réussite étaient faibles, il ne pouvait absolument pas le considérer.

Il traversait les ruelles sans leur prêter une réelle attention, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. De son point de vue c'était plutôt véridique. La seule chose qu'il observait avec soin, c'était la présence de passants, que ce soit à son niveau ou sur les toits. N'importe qui pouvait devenir son ennemi, alors il devait être extrêmement prudent. Il avait parfaitement conscience que les hommes de Teach connaissaient avec perfection la ville, et cela allait jouer à son désavantage.

Et dans de pareilles circonstances devait-il continuer de croire en une échappatoire ?

Il ne savait même pas où fuir. Rien ne lui paraissait sûr. Alors il se contentait de courir, peu importe où ses pas le menaient. Il devait juste fuir. Leur échapper.

Ou il pouvait aussi les combattre. _La probabilité zéro n'existe pas_. Il pouvait le faire. Ils n'étaient que trois. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il avait survécu à Loguetown, à cinq contre un, pris par surprise. Il pouvait le refaire. Sans aucun problème. Il connaissait les membres de la Donquixote Family et leurs compétences. _Connaître les Empereurs et leurs habitudes permet d'éviter les problèmes._ Il se martelait ce qu'il savait déjà depuis des années pour se prouver que rien n'était perdu.

 _Suis les règles des Natifs. Bats Joker à son propre jeu. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu lui as déjà échappé._

Mais il y avait Teach. Le maître incontesté de Whiskey Peak. Et cela faussait entièrement la donne.

Une balle fusa, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. Son cœur rata un battement. Il en avait l'habitude, mais avec la surprise, ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose, même brièvement, de voir la mort d'aussi près le frôler.

Il s'autorisa un regard en arrière. Ils étaient trois. Rien d'insurmontable. Surtout qu'ils avaient ordre de le laisser en vie, il le savait. S'il venait à mourir, ce serait de la main de Joker.

Il se força à inspirer profondément, à se concentrer, à faire le vide autour de lui. À seulement visualiser ses cibles. Il fit volte-face tout en dégainant et pointa droit sur eux son revolver. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il tira à trois reprises et reprit sa course, sans vérifier s'il avait fait mouche. Les répliques ne tardèrent pas, il dut s'engouffrer avec hâte et précipitation dans la ruelle sur sa gauche pour être certain de les éviter.

Nouveau regard en arrière. Plus qu'un. Une balle avait été inutile. Prévisible : il avait senti son bras trembler pendant qu'il visait. Son dos l'handicapait avec ces morceaux de verre figés.

Nouvelle respiration. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Se retourner, viser, tirer. Rien de plus simple. La capacité n'entrait même plus en ligne de compte, il devait le faire. Le choix n'existait plus : c'était une obligation.

Cette quatrième balle fit mouche, il entendit le corps chuter lourdement accompagné de quelques gémissements. Le soulagement l'envahit, et il arrêta de courir. Il se plaqua contre un mur, profita de ce temps de répit pour recharger son arme. Il tenait à avoir ses six cartouches s'il devait à nouveau affronter des mafieux.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, avant qu'une pluie drue ne s'abatte. L'orage qui couvait depuis des heures éclatait enfin. Il fut trempé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il leva les yeux.

Le ciel était bas, sombre, menaçant. Comme ce jour-là. Devait-il y voir un signe quelconque ? Ou faire un rapprochement ? Il ne savait pas. Néanmoins, cette averse allait jouer en sa faveur : courir sous de telles trombes d'eau ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Il inspira profondément, calmant sa respiration. Pourquoi cette scène lui était également revenue en tête ? Parce que Kid l'avait jeté par la fenêtre, comme cette fois-là ? Peut-être, c'était probable. Mais depuis, tout avait été arrangé. La vérité avait éclaté, et les accusations erronées balayées. Néanmoins, ce semblant de trahison qu'avait envisagé son ami lui serrait toujours autant le cœur. Ses propres actes aussi. Ce sentiment d'avoir été incapable de faire autre chose, d'empêcher que cela n'arrive.

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Se concentrer sur des évènements passés depuis des années était inutile. Déambuler au bon hasard dans les rues de Whiskey Peak était trop dangereux. Automatiquement ses poursuivants le trouveraient rapidement. Il devait se planquer, attendre que la situation se tasse. Il connaissait Baby 5, il savait que la patience n'était pas son fort. Dans un jour ou deux elle rentrerait, abandonnerait temporairement la traque. Resterait alors les hommes de Teach, mais cela serait plus facilement gérable.

Il se redressa. Demeurer trop longtemps au même endroit lui serait défavorable. Il devait rejoindre une planque de Wiper au plus vite, mais encore fallait-il qu'il sache exactement où il était. Il en avait une vague idée, mais ce flou ne l'aidait pas et pouvait être dangereux.

Il rasait les murs, prêt à faire feu, aux aguets. L'averse s'était rapidement arrêtée. Il ne se laisserait pas surprendre, il ne se détendrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité. Avant tout il devait atteindre la planque la plus proche. Ensuite retrouver Wiper, et il espérait vraiment que rien ne lui était arrivé. Qu'il était encore inconnu des mafieux. Cette inquiétude lui pesait comme un poids dans l'estomac. Il craignait ce qu'il pouvait advenir de son ami. Il détestait être dans cette ignorance, être dans l'attente.

Et Baby 5 ? Était-elle toujours aux prises avec Eustass ou s'était-elle lancée à sa poursuite ? Il ne voulait pas la croiser de nouveau. En aucun cas. Il ne devait pas se faire attraper, et cette femme compromettait grandement à elle seule ses chances d'échappatoire. Tout son être repoussait violemment les différentes hypothèses sur ce qui pouvait arriver s'il se faisait prendre.

Et aucune d'elles n'était réjouissante.

oOo

Baby 5 observait le corps sans vie, la gorge tranchée, le sang qui commençait à sécher tout autour. Ce vigile s'était fait abattre avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucun signe de lutte n'était visible.

Elle releva la tête. Au-dessus, au premier étage, la fenêtre brisée par laquelle Eustass Kid avait jeté Law. Les éclats de verre sur les pavés de la ruelle le confirmaient. Et ce style opératoire ne confirmait que davantage ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher d'autres informations. Law était celui qui avait exécuté son subordonné. Un geste clair, net et précis, qui ne démontrait aucune hésitation.

Le Ro'an avec un couteau entre les mains était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'avec un revolver. Elle le savait par expérience. Elle l'avait déjà vu en action. Il pouvait se révéler être une menace potentiellement mortelle, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

« Chef !

Buffalo courait vers elle, essoufflé. Elle lui fit signe de parler, tandis qu'elle tirait une bouffée sur sa clope.

– On a fouillé le bateau, mais rien. Il était désert, et rien ne montrait que Law séjournait à bord.

Elle expira longuement, contenant sa frustration.

– On a aussi retrouvé trois hommes de Teach vers le secteur D, abattus par balle, reprit Buffalo. C'est sûrement Law.

– Et ? fit-elle froidement.

Son subordonné la dévisagea, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

– Où est Law ?

Sa voix claqua comme une menace. Elle ne supporterait pas l'échec de leur mission. Buffalo déglutit difficilement.

– On ne sait pas… Il n'y avait que ces trois-là à sa poursuite, et on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé… Mais les hommes de Teach sont confiants !

Elle le foudroya du regard.

– Je me moque qu'ils soient confiants ou non ! cria-t-elle de rage. On parle de Law ! Si on lui laisse trop d'avance, il nous filera entre les doigts ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être entourée d'incapables pareils !

– Il connait beaucoup moins bien la ville que les hommes de Teach, cela va jouer en sa défaveur, tenta d'argumenter Buffalo.

– Tu oublies qui est Law ? Il saura toujours se démerder ! Ne le sous-estime pas ! rétorqua-t-elle avec violence. Et si les hommes de Teach sont si confiants, qu'ils le trouvent immédiatement au lieu de lambiner !

Son subordonné acquiesça fébrilement.

– Je veux que tous nos hommes disponibles se lancent à sa recherche ! ordonna-t-elle. Ceux qui bouclent la ville ne bougent pas d'un millimètre, Law ne doit pas pouvoir s'échapper ! Et il est toujours interdit de le tuer, répète bien ça à tous nos hommes !

– Bien reçu. Et vous, chef ?

Baby 5 écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur, les yeux assombris par sa détermination.

– La chasse commence. »

oOo

La chance lui était définitivement inconnue. Avait-elle seulement existé pour lui ? Law en doutait fortement. Encore et toujours cette mauvaise étoile. Les propos implacables qu'il avait assénés à Ace avant leur arrivée à Loguetown lui revenaient en pleine face. Sa situation lui prouvait encore une fois qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Rejoindre une simple planque lui était visiblement impossible : les hommes de Teach étaient partout, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit de nouveau repéré. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à courir, espérant pouvoir les semer.

Vain espoir, il le savait. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'en croiser davantage à chaque ruelle. Les affronter ? Il aurait pu, en les éliminant un par un, mais l'adrénaline ne suffisait plus à endiguer la douleur de son dos qu'il aggravait par sa course. Il n'avait pas pu retirer les morceaux de verre, et cela jouait fortement contre lui. Ses tirs ne seraient pas aussi précis qu'il le voudrait, il perdrait du temps, les ennemis pourraient profiter de l'instant où il aurait besoin de recharger son revolver.

Alors il avait préféré la fuite. La seule chose qui participait à le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, c'était de ne pas avoir croisé le chemin d'un autre membre de la Donquixote Family. C'était inestimable pour lui car s'il relativisait, il avait eu de la _chance_ que ce ne fût _que_ Baby 5 qui soit intervenue. Elle n'était pas la pire de cette équipe, bien au contraire. Il existait d'autres personnes dont il n'avait même pas envie d'entendre le nom.

Quelques balles fusèrent, des injonctions aussi. Comme si cela suffirait à l'arrêter. Comme s'il allait simplement cesser sa course et obtempérer bien gentiment. De toute évidence, il ne faisait face qu'à des hommes de main – seul leur nombre était gênant. Si son corps ne le lâchait pas avant, il trouverait bien un moyen pour les semer. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre une zone qu'il connaissait bien !

Des mafieux surgirent brusquement des toits sur sa gauche et il accéléra pour conserver coûte que coûte une distance de sécurité. Il devait leur échapper, quoi qu'il arrive, et il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour cela. Sans attendre – et sans trop réfléchir en fait – il bifurqua sur sa droite, dans une ruelle si étriquée et pentue qu'il était impossible de se tenir à deux de front. C'était stupide de vouloir battre les hommes de Teach à leur propre jeu, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire pour s'en sortir, même s'il risquait de foncer droit dans un cul-de-sac.

Cependant, à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres dans cette ruelle, juste avant que les mafieux ne le retrouvent dans leur visuel, que des mains puissantes le happèrent et le tirèrent violemment en arrière.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour les refouler, ses peurs grimpèrent en flèche sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. L'impression d'être foutu pour de bon s'ancrait profondément en lui.

Il se débattit, ne pouvant pas accepter un tel sort. Une main était plaquée sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout son de s'en échapper, et l'inconnu le maintenait contre lui pour lui bloquer toute chance de fuite. Il continuait de reculer, l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils disparurent dans un bâtiment au moment où les mafieux passèrent à proximité, poursuivant leur course sans les remarquer. Aussi incongru que cela était, il les avait semés. Mais à quel prix ? Ce type qui le retenait fermement était à coup sûr avec eux, ou plutôt un homme de Joker qui était chargé de le livrer directement sans passer par Teach.

Il chercha à s'échapper, essayant de le frapper pour qu'il le lâche, mais rien à faire. La seule chose à laquelle il parvint, c'est le faire grogner de mécontentement lorsque son coude heurta sa mâchoire.

L'inconnu continuait de le tirer en arrière et sa poigne ne se desserrait pas. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une trappe. Oh, super, une cave. Même son ironie lui laissait un goût amer.

Foutu. Ce mot lui paraissait insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

La trappe se rapprochait. S'il entrait là-dedans, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Sa lutte s'intensifia. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Même s'il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, il savait de source sûre que ce n'était ni Joker, ni un membre de la Donquixote Family. Cela lui fournissait un faible espoir auquel se rattacher.

Il réussit à lui asséner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, arrachant un nouveau grognement à l'inconnu, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier le jette dans la trappe au lieu de simplement le lâcher.

« Arrête tes conneries si tu veux vivre, Trafalgar !

La voix se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et il la reconnut aussitôt alors qu'il dégringolait les escaliers. Il s'échoua sur le sol poussiéreux avec un gémissement étouffé.

 _Non mais quel con celui-là !_

La trappe fut refermée et verrouillée, cependant l'obscurité ne les recouvrit pas : le tunnel était éclairé par des torches.

Ce n'était pas une cave, mais un souterrain. L'un des nombreux passages secrets de Whiskey Peak.

Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son corps meurtri et il se redressa pour s'asseoir non sans grimacer, et s'adosser difficilement au mur. Le froid de la pierre le soulagea, même s'il appuyait sur son dos.

Il adressa un regard haineux à l'homme qui le toisait froidement, son cigare entre les dents.

– _Vivre_ ? fit-il, agressif. Commence déjà par ne pas me jeter dans les escaliers, abruti !

Le sentiment de danger s'était temporairement volatilisé. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat. Il pouvait se détendre.

Et pour cause, c'était cet abruti de Smoker qui se tenait face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise – même s'il ne le remercierait jamais pour ça. Sa fierté l'en empêchait.

L'informateur se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu concerné par son état. Toujours égal à lui-même.

– Si t'étais resté calme aussi, j'en aurais pas eu besoin.

– Rester calme ? répéta Law avec hargne. J'avais les hommes de Teach au cul et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur en m'attrapant et m'empêchant de fuir ! T'aurais au moins pu me dire que c'était toi ! T'as conscience de la situation au moins ?!

Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. D'un coup, associé avec son stress et ses craintes, il perdait son sang-froid avec une facilité déconcertante.

Smoker sembla le remarquer, car il s'assit également, arrêtant de le prendre de haut, et ne s'engagea pas dans un pseudo-débat envenimé.

– Un seul bruit et ils auraient rappliqué s'ils l'avaient entendu, expliqua-t-il calmement. Je pouvais te contenir, alors j'ai pas pris de risques. Et oui je suis au courant pour l'alliance entre Joker et Teach, c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

Law le dévisagea, dubitatif, mais sa colère était retombée comme un soufflé raté. Il se sentit brusquement fatigué, vidé. L'adrénaline s'était envolée et tout lui revenait brutalement. Seul le froid de la pierre l'empêchait de trop souffrir à cause de son dos.

– Attends-moi là, ordonna Smoker. Je vais vérifier si la zone est dégagée.

L'indicateur quitta prestement le tunnel, laissant Law seul avec lui-même. Il soupira longuement, décontracta ses muscles tendus.

Ses chances de survie s'amélioraient désormais, mais il ignorait toujours où fuir. Il était hors de question de rejoindre l'Aliénor. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Tout d'abord parce qu'il mettrait les trois autres en danger, même si cela lui importait peu si cela lui permettait de s'en sortir. Ensuite parce qu'il y avait aussi cette possibilité que ses ennemis aient dès lors trouvé le navire. Il tomberait alors directement dans un piège dont il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il déglutit difficilement face à une autre évidence qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet, augmentant un peu plus son stress et son inquiétude pourtant déjà bien enracinés dans son être. Ace. Qu'était-il advenu du gamin ? Il était resté avec Fai et Axell. Qu'il meure lui importait peu, _mais faites qu'il ait eu le temps de se planquer !_ Il en savait trop, beaucoup trop. S'il se faisait attraper, et s'il parlait, c'était la fin. Cela risquait de tout faire foirer. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui serait en péril, mais aussi Wiper. Et nul doute que Joker se ferait un plaisir de tuer son ami.

Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il devait retrouver Wiper. Et Ace. S'assurer que les deux étaient hors d'atteinte. Puis fuir, loin, même à pied. Prendre tout l'enjeu de la menace sur ses épaules pour ne pas les impliquer s'il le fallait. Leur plan passait avant tout, il ne pouvait pas autoriser l'échec. C'était impossible, pas avec tous les risques qu'ils avaient accepté d'encourir.

Allait-il devoir se sacrifier ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, et il préférait ne pas y penser. Cela commençait cependant à s'imposer dans son esprit.

Il devait aussi récupérer des informations. C'était essentiel. Il ne comprenait pas cette alliance, elle était si illogique. Jamais ne l'avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois envisagée. Quels crétins ! Voilà où ça les menait. Mais en même temps, Joker et Teach ? Alliés ? Ces deux-là ne manquaient pas une occasion pour s'affronter. S'étaient-ils associés pour contrer l'union entre le Roux et Barbe Blanche ? Peut-être. Ou c'était juste une combine de l'Empereur de la cité du vice pour le retrouver avec davantage d'aisance.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Non, il aurait dû s'en souvenir plutôt : tout était possible avec l'esprit tordu de Joker. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Et le Roux ? Était-il encore en vie ? Il ignorait ce qu'il lui était arrivé après l'attaque. Il s'était volatilisé avec Nami, le laissant dans l'inconnu. Kid n'avait pas semblé inquiet, mais il ne considérait pas cela comme un argument valable. Même face à la tueuse de Roanapura il n'avait pas cillé : cela en disait long sur ses capacités de réflexion.

Heureusement pour lui, Smoker l'avait trouvé. Il avait donc une mine de renseignements à portée de main. Il allait pouvoir analyser la situation de façon plus concrète. Il pourrait aussi comprendre cette alliance improbable et pourtant si réelle.

Le claquement de la trappe le fit sursauter. Il reconnut l'informateur qui descendait tranquillement l'échelle.

– Y a pas un chat, déclara Smoker. On va pouvoir rester là un moment.

– Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? l'interrogea-t-il avec suspicion. T'en as mis du temps.

– Ta gueule si c'est pour raconter des conneries, répliqua sèchement Smoker. Ça fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis parti.

Il observa l'indicateur silencieusement. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus que cinq minutes. Une demi-heure. Avait-il été à ce point-là plongé dans ses pensées ? Sûrement, même si cela l'étonnait.

Smoker s'assit en face de lui, ne se gênant pas pour le toiser. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, Law savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne les trahirait pas, qu'importe la situation.

– Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? finit-il par demander.

Smoker eut un rictus.

– Wiper et Marco m'auraient tué si j't'avais laissé crever ou tomber entre les mains de ces types.

Law eut un léger rire moqueur. Pour sûr que ces deux-là l'auraient tué s'il ne l'avait pas aidé. Ils étaient un trio inséparable depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Malgré quelques désaccords au cours des années, jamais ils ne toléreraient qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un des leurs.

Son rictus se transforma en un sourire nostalgique. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé Marco. Même s'il était récemment allé à Roanapura, il avait été convenu qu'ils ne se verraient pas afin que son ami puisse continuer d'agir tranquillement sans être soupçonné. C'était à eux trois qu'ils menaient ce plan suicidaire, mais si lourd de sens. Comme il était déjà connu de Joker, c'était lui qui endossait la part visible de leurs actions, permettant ainsi à Wiper et Marco de ne pas être impliqués directement.

Il lâcha un bref soupir, las. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Smoker, mais c'était quelque chose d'inévitable s'ils commençaient à discuter. Si l'indicateur était là, cela signifiait qu'il avait eu des informations de la part de Marco, et sûrement au sujet de cette alliance foireuse entre Joker et Teach.

Le marine faisait souvent le voyage entre eux, prétextant des patrouilles ou des enquêtes, pour leur transmettre les renseignements récoltés par chacun de manière plus sécurisée que par des lettres, sans compter ceux qu'il avait obtenu par lui-même. C'était devenu une habitude.

 _–_ Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

– Je te cherchais pas, t'as simplement eu un coup d'chance.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'y accordant pas plus d'intérêt.

– Un _sacré_ coup d'chance, reprit Smoker, railleur. J'savais pas que tu galérais autant pour semer quelques troufions de mafieux.

Il lui décocha un regard noir, peu enclin actuellement à subir ses moqueries. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

– On m'a balancé par une putain de fenêtre, opposa-t-il, le ton sec et dur. Tu crois que je suis en état ?

 _–_ T'avais qu'à pas te faire repérer. – Smoker haussa les épaules, indifférent – Une fenêtre ? Comment tu t'es démerdé ? releva-t-il.

Il serra le poing et le desserra par automatisme. Il sentait son agacement revenir à l'assaut. Cela se répercuta dans ses dires, le rendant parfaitement audible.

– Comment tu veux ne pas te faire repérer quand ils débarquent en pleines négociations ? Le Roux m'a jeté par la fenêtre pour me permettre de fuir !

L'informateur s'apprêta à lâcher un rire railleur mais il le coupa avant. Il perdait _encore_ son sang-froid.

– Baby 5 était là, merde ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai fui par pure lubie ?

– Il n'y avait qu'elle ? demanda le marine plus sérieusement.

Il expira longuement, fermant les yeux.

– Oui. J'ai pas vu les autres.

Il y eut un silence. Smoker devait réfléchir, cherchant à relier ses renseignements.

– Vergo est en mouvement, aussi, fit-il calmement.

Law ouvrit les yeux brusquement, fixa le sol. Il eut l'impression que son esprit avait buté contre un mur. Que tout s'était figé.

 _Vergo ? Le bras droit de Joker ?_

Il déglutit, craignant le pire.

– J'ignore sa mission, par contre, tout comme sa destination, reprit l'indicateur. Marco cherche à en savoir plus.

Il acquiesça lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Sans la protection offerte par le Roux – en supposant que Joker ne l'aurait pas transgressée –, ses possibilités d'action étaient limitées.

Il soupira, presque résigné d'être à ce point foutu.

– Autre chose ?

Autant avoir toutes les mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup.

– Marco a plus ou moins trouvé les raisons derrière l'alliance entre Joker et Teach.

Il releva les yeux vers Smoker. L'intérêt se lisait dans ses prunelles d'acier, mêlé à sa fatigue. Il allait peut-être enfin comprendre quelque chose à tout ce merdier. Cela serait déjà une avancée, et même si ça ne l'aiderait pas directement, il pourrait au moins analyser la situation de façon plus concrète.

– Premièrement, commença l'indicateur, c'est pour contrer l'alliance entre le Roux et Barbe Blanche. Teach est pas si con qu'il y paraît, il sait que seul dans cette guerre face à ces deux-là, c'était du suicide.

– Teach reste un Empereur. C'est pas le plus futé des quatre, c'est sûr, mais il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir comment exploiter correctement Whiskey Peak. A partir de là, le sous-estimer est une erreur.

De la même façon qu'il l'avait sous-estimé en pensant qu'il ne conclurait aucune alliance. En même temps, il n'avait pas prévu non plus que Joker s'implique. Échec sur toute la ligne.

– Mais ça, c'est la raison officielle, non ? ajouta-t-il.

Smoker acquiesça.

– La seule chose qui intéresse Joker, c'est te mettre la main dessus. Il semble avoir compris que le Roux ne l'aidera pas pour ce faire, alors il s'est rabattu sur Teach. C'est plus par échange de services qu'ils se sont alliés.

– Teach lui fournit son aide pour les recherches, mais Joker ?

– Une histoire de drogues, je crois. Mais Marco a trouvé une autre raison, plus discrète. Un avantage qui réside plutôt dans la personne de Joker.

Il s'efforça de rester impassible, même s'il n'aimait pas perdre son temps avec ce jeu de devinettes. Il ne pouvait pas lui livrer directement toutes les informations ?

– Natif ? demanda-t-il par automatisme.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que c'était ça. Bien sûr que Teach allait tirer profit du fait que Joker soit un Natif.

– Marine.

Il dévisagea Smoker. Il ne comprenait pas. Où était le rapport entre les deux ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il subitement de la…

– Oh l'enfoiré ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Me rechercher lui suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse ça ?

L'informateur hocha la tête, ne faisant aucune remarque sur cet accès de colère et cette nouvelle perte de sang-froid, quoique justifiables.

– La Marine aura plus de réticences à agir en ayant connaissance de l'implication d'un Natif, surtout quelqu'un comme Joker. Les représailles sont craintes, et par conséquent, il vont relâcher l'étau autour de Teach.

Law serra les poings. L'Empereur de Roanapura était en train de détruire l'accomplissement d'un de leurs objectifs. Attirer l'attention de la Marine avait été l'un de leurs buts, et voilà que ça s'envolait en fumée !

– T'as reçu des ordres en ce sens ? chercha-t-il à savoir.

– Mes seuls ordres sont pour le moment « Arrêtez tous les mafieux que vous croiserez, sans distinction. Autorisation de les tuer dès que nécessaire. », fit Smoker avec un rire ironique.

– A tout hasard, Akainu ? tenta-t-il, amusé.

– Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre pour dire ça ?

Il ne put qu'approuver. Cet amiral de la Marine était très réputé avec son sens de la justice assez particulier et plutôt extrême, à un point que nul n'ignorait son nom. A ses yeux, tout mafieux, quel qu'il soit, qu'importe son rang dans l'organisation, méritait de mourir. Il exécrait les Natifs, qu'il voulait aussi faire disparaître à cause de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur la région, et les rumeurs le prétendaient capable de tuer les déserteurs qui fuyaient face aux criminels. Autrement dit, une personne fort chaleureuse et sympathique. Heureusement que les deux autres amiraux étaient plus modérés et pouvaient le contenir dans ses lubies de « justice absolue ».

– J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, reprit Law, mais pour une fois que ses stupides principes vont nous servir. Je l'encouragerais presque pour qu'il continue. Finalement, la Marine n'est pas si stupide que ça.

Le regard assassin de Smoker ne lui échappa pas : ce dernier n'appréciait pas qu'il critique la Marine devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, puisqu'il en était un commandant, mais cela l'amusait plutôt.

– Kizaru le soutient, non ?

– Il le soutient toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'éliminer les Natifs, confirma l'indicateur. Ces deux-là ignoreront les directives d'en haut pour poursuivre leurs idéaux. Et Aokiji… Toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Il était amusant d'observer une gradation dans les sens de la justice entre les trois amiraux. Si Akainu était le plus extrême, alors Aokiji était le plus laxiste, se montrant à chaque fois sous un jour détendu et s'occupant plutôt des mafieux, peu préoccupé par les exactions des Natifs. Après tout, si on omettait Joker, ceux-ci se tenaient tranquilles et ne causaient pas tant d'ennuis que ça. Kizaru, lui, pouvait être comparé à un tampon entre les deux, optant pour une « justice modérée » mais sa haine pour les Natifs était prononcée, voulant les éliminer de la région.

Et comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situations, Akainu et Kizaru allaient plus ou moins travailler ensemble, bien que chacun de leur côté, tandis qu'Aokiji resterait en arrière, se sentant peu concerné.

– Tant que la Marine continue d'agir malgré cette alliance, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, finit par affirmer Law.

– Tant qu'ils ne reçoivent pas d'ordres de plus haut, objecta Smoker.

Il fut contraint d'acquiescer. Si le Gouvernement ordonnait de ne pas s'en prendre à Joker, la Marine se retrouverait pieds et poings liés, et même Akainu cesserait ses actes.

Il n'y avait en apparence aucune raison pour que cela se produise, mais cela serait oublier quelques détails. Les plus grandes familles nobles jouaient un rôle important au sein du Gouvernement et avaient – et surtout – le pouvoir d'influencer les décisions. De ce fait, elles pouvaient faire en sorte que personne ne lève le petit doigt à l'encontre de l'Empereur. Et c'est là que ça coinçait.

Donquixote Doflamingo, alias Joker, faisait partie de la haute noblesse de Roanapura, et participait donc à cette élite membre du Gouvernement. Comme personne n'avait fait de rapprochement avec son identité mafieuse, il pouvait dès lors se prémunir des exactions de la Marine en toute simplicité, sans que personne n'en sache rien.

De la même manière, il pouvait aussi attirer l'attention sur Law puisqu'il était le responsable de l'actuelle situation. Si Joker lâchait l'information à propos de son implication, il était certain qu'il allait aussitôt être pris pour cible, et aucun lieu ne serait alors sûr pour lui.

Rester cependant à savoir si l'Empereur en serait capable, car il y aurait alors la possibilité qu'il ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus avant les soldats, ce qu'il détesterait à coup sûr.

Il soupira. Seul le temps lui permettrait de savoir ce que déciderait de faire Joker. Il espérait simplement que ce dernier ne le jetterait pas en pâture à la Marine.

– Autre chose encore ? l'interrogea-t-il.

 _Pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles_ , espéra-t-il intérieurement.

– Wiper est en sécurité, je l'ai déjà averti de la situation. Marco m'avait prévenu que Teach et Joker attaqueraient sûrement s'il te repérait à Whiskey Peak, alors j'ai pris des précautions.

Le soulagement déferla comme une vague dans tout son être. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour son ami, et pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps il se trouvait à en devoir une à Smoker. Cela lui déplaisait, alors il concéda que son léger sourire ferait office de remerciement. Son indicateur l'interpréterait comme il le voudrait.

– Les trois sur l'Aliénor sont aussi hors de danger. Je les ai amenés à une planque de Wiper pour qu'ils soient hors d'atteinte, au cas où les mafieux connaissent le bateau.

Il dévisagea le marine qui tirait sur son cigare. Il en avait d'ailleurs allumé un autre depuis qu'il l'avait jeté dans ce souterrain, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. L'équipage était en sécurité, caché à l'abri des regards. L'information lui paraissait surréaliste mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Teach et Joker ne mettraient pas la main sur Ace, et donc sur les renseignements qu'il détenait.

Tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé avec cette course-poursuite se dissipa. Il parvenait enfin à se détendre un peu.

– C'est qui ce gamin d'ailleurs ? releva Smoker. Première fois que je le vois.

– Ace. Un passager clandestin qui s'est invité quand on a quitté Roanapura.

– Et tu le laisses à bord ?

L'informateur l'observa avec suspicion, redoutant un énième coup foireux de la part du brun.

– C'est un ennemi de Joker, et avec Wiper-ya on a passé un marché avec lui.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

– Alors toi. Faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de faire chier Joker. T'étonnes pas qu'il veuille te mettre le grappin dessus après.

Law se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu affecté par la critique, mais il changea tout de même de sujet.

– Tu sais comment il m'a repéré d'ailleurs ?

Hochement de tête négatif. Il pesta.

– Rien n'a filtré à ce sujet. Peut-être un nouveau guetteur, va savoir.

– Tant que c'est pas un nouveau membre de la Family.

– J'ai rien vu passer, j'ai pas l'impression que ça ait changé.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait réussir à le cacher ?

– Tout est possible avec lui, mais les indicateurs de l'ombre en sauraient sûrement plus. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment stupide de ta part de ne pas envisager qu'il puisse te repérer.

Il lui décocha un regard noir.

– T'as pas autre chose à foutre que me rappeler mes bourdes ? Genre essayer de trouver des infos au lieu d'être inutile ?

Ils se toisèrent froidement, se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Aucun des deux ne voulant rompre le contact visuel, cela serait au premier qui renoncerait.

– De toute façon, t'es hors course, déclara le Ro'an.

– Pardon ? siffla-t-il.

Smoker plissa les yeux, cherchant sans doute à comprendre le sens derrière les propos du brun, une aura d'agressivité l'entourant.

Law le savait bien, le marine détestait qu'on critique ses capacités d'indicateur avec tous les risques qu'il prenait.

– Le Roux. Je sais comment il m'a repéré.

– Tu prétends être meilleur que moi pour récupérer des infos ?

– Non, fit-il en toute honnêteté. La personne qui a rencardé le Roux, largement.

L'informateur continua de le dévisager, attendant la mauvaise blague qu'il devinait approcher à cause du sourire narquois qui ornait le visage du brun.

– Qui ? interrogea-t-il, inquisiteur.

– La Sentinelle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir des mots qui ne furent pas prononcés sous le coup de la surprise. Sa réaction amusa d'autant plus Law, satisfait de l'effet de sa petite annonce. Faire tourner en bourrique le marine l'aidait toujours à se détendre, et il en avait bien besoin à cet instant.

– C'est une blague ?

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua le Ro'an. La Sentinelle a appris mon implication, et elle a transmis l'info au Roux.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il était sérieux ? Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'elle l'ait contacté.

– Et comment toi tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison ? On ne sait strictement rien sur la Sentinelle, alors essayer de deviner ses objectifs est absurde. Elle peut donc tout à fait avoir une raison. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a conseillé cette alliance avec le Roux.

Smoker demeura suspicieux, et il abandonna l'idée de le convaincre. Sans preuve, il savait pertinemment que l'informateur ne changerait pas d'opinion et il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat stérile.

– Le Roux pourrait avoir menti pour gagner ta confiance, souleva le marine. Que la Sentinelle ait appris ton implication n'est en effet pas improbable, alors il est possible qu'il se soit servi de ça pour dissimuler la vérité.

– Il ne mentait pas.

Certes, l'hypothèse de Smoker était plausible et aurait même pu être véridique, mais il avait cette certitude que Shanks ne lui avait pas inventé toute cette histoire.

– Comment tu peux en être sûr ? T'es pas devin, à ce que je sache.

– Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir un couteau dans les mains ? fit-il froidement.

Ses yeux d'acier fixaient durement l'indicateur, le visage fermé, sans cette esquisse de sourire mesquin qui le caractérisait tant. L'attitude de son corps, avec cette aura menaçante, appuyaient ses propos et, même si c'était presque imperceptible, il remarqua ce léger frisson qui traversa l'indicateur alors qu'il tentait de rester de marbre.

– Soit, si on prend en considération _ce_ détail, concéda Smoker. Mais t'en es certain ?

Law eut un rictus, constatant que le marine détournait la conversation comme à chaque fois, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Il reprit une posture plus détendue, plus pacifique.

– Avec l'habitude, tu sais quand quelqu'un te ment ou non. Tu sais reconnaître les signes. Alors oui, j'en suis sûr : le Roux ne mentait pas. La Sentinelle l'a vraiment rencardé, lui a conseillé cette alliance, et ce pour une raison inconnue.

D'autant plus qu'il y avait trois personnes à la tête de la mafia de Loguetown. Même si Shanks avait été un expert pour dissimuler ses intentions et avait essayé de le baratiner, cela aurait pu ne pas être le cas de Kid et Nami, et l'un des deux aurait commis une erreur lui permettant de savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité. Cependant, et il l'avait immédiatement perçu, l'Empereur avait joué la carte de la sincérité.

Smoker finit par hocher la tête, soupirant. Finalement, il avait réussi à le convaincre, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était toujours ça de pris.

– D'ailleurs, tu… commença Law.

Une porte qui claqua contre le mur l'interrompit brusquement et le marine lui intima le silence d'un geste autoritaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, n'appréciant pas spécialement de devoir suivre des ordres – surtout provenant de lui. Il se tut néanmoins : il n'était pas assez stupide pour dévoiler leur présence.

Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des individus avaient pénétré le bâtiment et semblaient le fouiller de fond en comble. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

« 'Tain ! Z'êtes sûrs au moins ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, l'autre devait être trop loin.

« Comment vous avez pu le laisser filer ! Il était seul ! »

Ils étaient au moins trois, et il avait désormais la certitude qu'il s'agissait de mafieux à sa recherche.

Une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Le bâtiment est désert. Il a dû se réfugier ailleurs.

– Et tu m'expliques pourquoi ce Ro'an est introuvable ? Il avait pas l'air de connaître les secrets de la ville !

– Quelqu'un a pu l'aider. On l'a trouvé chez le Roux après tout.

– Et eux, des nouvelles au moins ?

– Toujours disparus. Impossible de savoir où ils sont, ni même s'ils sont encore en vie.

– C'est un Empereur, crétin, bien sûr que le Roux est encore en vie !

– Il a pu repartir à Loguetown, non ? questionna une des voix naïvement.

– Et comment, tu m'expliques ? On a bloqué toutes les entrées de la ville !

Des bruits de course se firent entendre, coupant l'échange.

– Chef ! fit une nouvelle voix. Le boss nous demande ! La vieille Nyon a repéré quelque chose ! »

Il y eut quelques exclamations supplémentaires, puis les quatre criminels quittèrent le bâtiment. Le silence reprit ses droits durant de longues minutes avant que Smoker ne se lève.

– Rester là devient dangereux. Ils n'ont peut-être pas trouvé l'entrée de ce souterrain, mais rien nous garantit qu'il en sera de même pour la prochaine fois.

Il hocha la tête mais posa une question avant de bouger.

– Qu'est-ce que Nyon a appris, à ton avis ?

Le marine haussa les épaules, tirant sur son cigare.

– Aucune idée. Elle m'a peut-être aperçu. Cette vieille bique se faufile partout et passe inaperçue, difficile de l'éviter.

Il lâcha un rire moqueur face à la frustration de l'informateur qui semblait se maudire de s'être fait repérer, si tel était cas.

– Bon, tu t'bouges Trafalgar ?

Il maugréa un simulacre d'affirmation, et prit appui sur le mur pour se relever. La manœuvre réveilla la douleur, qui lui lancina aussitôt le dos. Il sentait les morceaux de verre lui lacéraient les chairs à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Se soigner devenait une urgence, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait difficilement faire seul, et il ne confierait pas son sort entre les mains de Smoker. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire davantage charcuter par ce dernier qui, vu son sourire, se foutait actuellement bien de sa gueule.

Heureusement pour lui, ses jambes le portaient encore et marcher, voire courir, ne présentait pas d'obstacle particulier. Il avait juste l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur son dos à cause de la souffrance qu'il en résultait.

– Elle est loin la planque ?

– Plutôt, ricana le marine.

Il lui décocha un regard le dissuadant de toute raillerie. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter durant tout le trajet. Il ne put retenir son soupir, même s'il savait, au fond, qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas en état de devoir affronter des mafieux. Sa prise ne serait pas assez assurée pour garantir la précision de ses tirs.

– Tu me paieras ça, Smoker-ya.

– Mais oui, mais oui, Trafalgar, j'en tremble d'avance, se moqua-t-il. En attendant, tu bouges ton cul et t'avances, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre que d'aider ta p'tite pomme. »

Il le poussa légèrement pour le forcer à marcher, le faisant grincer des dents au passage, et il s'engagea dans le souterrain d'un pas assuré.

Il ne releva pas ce stupide surnom de « p'tite pomme » à l'origine plus que douteuse dont Smoker aimait bien se servir en guise d'énième raillerie. Il ne tarda pas non plus à le suivre : il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue même si ce type l'exaspérait profondément.

Qu'importe la situation, il fallait croire qu'ils finissaient toujours par se chercher des noises.

* * *

.

.

 _Voilà une fin plus soft, je ne peux tout de même finir à chaque fois sur du suspense x)_

 _Concernant la suite, mes dates de publication vont changer, puisque mes temps de correction sont plus longs qu'avant, surtout que je n'ai pas d'avance au niveau de mes chapitres._

 _Par conséquent, le chapitre 12 devrait arriver d'ici le weekend prochain, sûrement plus vers le 11 juin. Si je ne poste pas, il suffira de se référer à mon profil pour connaître une date approximative !_

 _Sinon, malgré ça, au programme du chapitre 12, on continue avec Law qui retrouve enfin son équipage et on apprend enfin ce que Fai a révélé aux autres ! Des révélations sont au programme !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	13. Acceptation

_Hey à tous !_

 _Navrée de ce retard d'une semaine, mais entre la fin des cours et les relectures qui ont pris plus de temps que prévu, je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement !_

 _En tout cas, voici le chapitre 12 qui clôture la première partie de l'histoire ! Comme annoncé, des révélations sont au programme et elles seront un élément déterminant pour la suite !_

 _Autrement, merci à_ _ **KarnagePhoenix**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Acceptation**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

Baby 5 bouillonnait d'une rage sourde. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table, elle s'efforçait de se retenir. De s'empêcher de sauter immédiatement à la gorge de son subordonné. Ses dents serraient la cigarette qu'elle avait allumée pour tenter de se relaxer, de contenir sa colère. Elle allait commettre un meurtre. Encore un peu et elle lui collerait une balle en pleine tête.

Elle tira une longue bouffée. Puis elle expira lentement. Aussi lentement que possible. Elle devait rester calme. Massacrer son subordonné devant le reste de ses hommes n'était pas une bonne idée. _Mais efficace pour les motiver et pour qu'ils se magnent le fion_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle fixa intensément l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table. Elle ne cillait pas. Son regard était glacial, implacable, et reflétait sans aucun détour ses envies de meurtre. Le mafieux palissait à vue d'œil. Il était déjà blanc comme un linge, suait à grosses gouttes. Bien sûr qu'il sentait les pulsions morbides de sa supérieure malgré les mètres qui les séparaient. S'il avait peur pour sa vie, il avait bien raison. Les colères de Baby 5 étaient réputées terribles.

« Tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? répéta-t-elle, détachant chaque mot qui exprimait sa rage, sa haine, ses menaces tacites.

Son subordonné déglutit difficilement, bruyamment. Il peinait à soutenir son regard mais il n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Il le savait. Ça n'en serait que pire. Il devait assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout. Qu'importe les conséquences.

– Il-il a disparu dans u-une ruelle, bredouilla-t-il. On n'a p-pas pu le retrouver après…

Le regard de Baby 5 se fit meurtrier et le mafieux retint un geste de recul.

– Tu l'as _délibérément_ laissé s'échapper ? Parce qu'il avait _simplement_ réussi à _se cacher_ ?insista-t-elle avec le même ton, détachant toujours chaque mot.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, précipitamment.

Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle l'écrasa avec violence dans le cendrier.

Elle lâcha ensuite la table qu'elle meurtrissait. Ses mains empoignèrent alors ses armes qui reposaient de chaque côté, son poignard et son fusil. Ses pulsions meurtrières s'étaient brusquement accrues. Elle allait le réduire en cendres.

– Je vais t'exploser, tu te demanderas pas d'où ça vient ! rugit-elle avec une colère sourde.

Une main flétrie lui attrapa le bras, la stoppant dans son mouvement. Elle darda un regard féroce à la vieille Nyon qui s'interposait. Celle-ci secouait négativement la tête, désapprouvant les actes de Baby 5.

– Il ne faut pas, déclara calmement Nyon.

– Lâche-moi, la vieille ! vociféra l'officier de Joker. Je vais foutre ce con sur orbite !

L'espionne de Teach soupira longuement et d'un seul geste de main, elle ordonna à tous de quitter immédiatement les lieux. En à peine quelques secondes, la salle fut entièrement vidée.

Elle lâcha ensuite Baby 5 et recula d'un pas.

– Sa fuite n'est que temporaire, affirma Nyon.

Hargneuse, l'officier de Joker observa la plus vieille. Ses envies meurtrières refluaient peu à peu. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à l'espionne sous peine de se mettre à dos l'Empereur de Whiskey Peak.

Elle reposa ses armes en pestant et se ralluma une cigarette. Elle inspira profondément, puis s'appuya à la table et la regarda de haut. Nyon était si petite qu'elle lui arrivait seulement à la taille.

– Tu ne connais pas Law, rétorqua amèrement l'agent de la Family. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

– En effet, acquiesça calmement la vieille. Et cette contrainte de le laisser impérativement en vie ne facilite pas sa capture.

– J'ai précisé qu'il était possible de l'amocher un peu, objecta-t-elle.

– Dans la précipitation, une balle peut rapidement devenir mortelle. Nos hommes n'osent pas tirer.

Baby 5 soupira, agacée. Elle oubliait parfois que c'était des soldats du bas de l'échelle qui participaient à cette mission. Teach n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il refusait d'engager ses meilleurs hommes. Il ne croyait pas que Law puisse réellement être un danger. _Que ce gros porc se retrouve en face du Ro'an armé d'un couteau, il rigolera moins ce con,_ se moqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle entendit son propre rire sadique dans sa tête.

– Pourquoi refuser de le tuer ? demanda Nyon.

– Joker le veut en vie, pas trop amoché si possible, c'est tout, éluda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas à elle de juger les décisions de son boss, tout comme l'espionne de Teach n'avait pas besoin de connaître les véritables raisons derrière cette volonté qui pouvait ressembler à une lubie.

Puis, alors qu'elle terminait sa clope, Baby 5 se rappela d'autre chose.

– Nyon. Tu disais avoir appris quelque chose.

La vieille hocha la tête.

– Un marine est en ville. Le commandant Smoker.

– Un marine ? répéta l'officier de Joker, surprise. Pourquoi est-il en ville ? Le gouvernement envoie ses hommes pour obtenir des informations ?

– Je ne pense pas que cela soit ça. Il était seul, et il rasait les murs. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

Au moins, l'espionne de Teach était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

– Ta théorie ? interrogea Baby 5.

– Il est possible qu'il soit venu en aide à Law, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a subitement disparu. Si je ne m'abuse, le commandant Smoker a officié quelques années à Whiskey Peak dans sa jeunesse.

– Il connaîtrait donc les passages secrets…

Elle sentit sa colère revenir à la charge et elle serra violemment le poing. Jusqu'où Law avait-il des contacts ? Il ne cessait de redoubler d'ingéniosité pour leur échapper. Quand arrêterait-il de se foutre de leur gueule ?

– Cependant, reprit la vieille Nyon, il apparaît étrange que cet homme soit allié avec un marine.

– Ah, ouais, confirma Baby 5. C'est pas son genre de traîner avec les forces de la justice. Surtout que c'est pas n'importe qui le bougre, c'est un commandant. Essaie de voir si tu trouves pas des renseignements, mais connaissant Law, il a dû s'arranger pour que rien ne soit accessible.

– Je ne suis pas une indicatrice, rappela l'espionne. Mais je contacterai mes sources, en respect de notre alliance.

La membre de la Donquixote Family la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, puis reprit ses armes, déterminée. Qu'importes les actions désespérées de Law, elle le traquerait et le retrouverait. L'échec était interdit.

La chasse reprenait.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville, et le tonnerre qui grondait étouffait le moindre son. Seul l'impact de l'eau sur les pavés résonnait dans les rues. Le reste était assourdi, oublié pendant un temps.

Avec la nuit qui tombait, le ciel s'assombrissait davantage et devenait plus menaçant, si cela était encore possible. Les étoiles demeuraient aux abonnées absentes, occultées par les épais nuages d'orage. Voir devant soi s'avérait de plus en plus difficile, et l'atmosphère se faisait presque angoissante. Personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors.

Si les ruelles pentues de Whiskey Peak permettaient d'éviter les inondations, elles rendaient cependant le terrain d'autant plus glissant et dangereux. S'y aventurer était de la folie.

Et pourtant, cela ne décourageait pas Law, qui continuait d'avancer d'un pas prudent, tout en rasant les murs. Tomber n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne voulait en aucun cas entendre Smoker se foutre de sa gueule à ce sujet. Ils n'avaient certes pas croisé âme qui vive depuis leur sortie du souterrain, mais la méfiance restait de mise, surtout en terre ennemie. La moindre inattention et cela pouvait en être fini d'eux.

Marcher sous cette pluie présentait néanmoins un avantage intéressant : il n'entendait pas le marine se plaindre qu'il avançait trop lentement, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et cela le rendait nettement plus supportable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait.

En revanche, à force de subir cet orage, il en venait à penser qu'il aurait peut-être préféré rester dans le souterrain, même si cela signifiait se regarder en chiens de faïence avec l'informateur. Au moins n'aurait-il pas eu ces nouvelles douleurs, ni ces sensations détestables.

La pluie qui frappait durement le sol le faisait tout autant avec son dos, et cela n'avait strictement rien d'agréable. Il sentait aussi les morceaux de verre bouger sous la force de l'eau, le tailladant sans doute un peu plus. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau et l'alourdissaient, rendaient ses mouvements plus lents. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment le plus proche et de se laisser glisser contre un mur pour ensuite ne plus bouger. S'il n'attrapait pas la mort avec ce temps, cela tiendrait du miracle.

Il fut subitement plaqué contre le mur. Même s'il eut envie de manifester son mécontentement et sa douleur – son dos avait heurté la pierre en premier – il resta silencieux et attendit. Smoker n'aurait pas agi sans raison et il se doutait que des mafieux se trouvaient non loin de leur position. Rester dans l'ombre s'imposait, surtout qu'il n'avait strictement aucune envie de courir. Il voulait juste se reposer. Cela lui apprendrait, tiens, à ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours.

L'indicateur lui fit signe de le suivre à nouveau, la menace semblant être écartée. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce dernier était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre mouvement, même le plus infime. Ils devaient sûrement approcher de la planque.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle étroite, très pentue – elle aurait mérité des escaliers pour tout dire. Le marine se retourna vers lui pour lui parler, prenant le soin de bien articuler pour qu'il puisse lire le message sur ses lèvres.

« Te casses pas la gueule, Trafalgar, je te rattraperai pas. »

Il le fusilla du regard, et Smoker s'en amusa avec un air moqueur, avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre et à peine quelques mètres plus loin, l'informateur ouvrit une porte après quelques nouveaux regards et l'avoir déverrouillée.

Sans attendre, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse et refermèrent aussitôt l'entrée pour empêcher quiconque ne possédant pas la clef de les suivre.

Le brun poussa un long soupir de soulagement, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Il pouvait relâcher la pression, même si cette pointe d'inquiétude ne le lâchait pas. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il advenait de Wiper. Avec Baby 5 en ville, il n'était pas serein à ce sujet.

« Trafalgar.

Il se tourna vers Smoker, qui le fixait avec sérieux. Il n'aimait jamais ce regard. Il était trop souvent signe de propos déplaisants.

– Fai était furieuse tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai conduite ici avec les autres. Elle va pas te louper.

Il l'observa, étonné, mais il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

– J'ai pitié de ta p'tite pomme, Trafalgar, fit l'indicateur, moqueur. Comme je compte te laisser te démerder après, je pouvais au moins te prévenir pour ça.

– Trop aimable.

Law soupira longuement, exaspéré, tant par le marine que par la tête d'algue. Il était bien avancé avec ces deux-là.

Il traversa ensuite les couloirs, ignorant délibérément Smoker, et ses pas le menèrent rapidement à la salle qui faisait office de salon. Le trio resté sur l'Aliénor plus tôt dans la journée s'y était installé autour d'une table, en plein cul-de-chouette. Il devina aisément que Fai gagnait partie sur partie, et qu'Ace se faisait laminer comme un débutant.

Axell fut le premier à l'apercevoir alors qu'il entrait à peine dans la pièce.

– Law !

La tête d'algue se tourna illico vers lui et le fixa intensément, comme si cela suffirait à obtenir les réponses qu'elle désirait ardemment.

– T'étais passé où, dégénéré de Ro'an ? l'interrogea-t-elle, inquisitrice.

– Moi aussi j'suis content de voir que tu vas bien, tête d'algue.

Il eut un sourire railleur et elle le toisa froidement. Elle allait reprendre, lui asséner une violente remarque, mais il l'en empêcha.

– Sinon, j'faisais un cache-cache avec les mafieux de Teach. Sous la flotte, c'est pas mal, tu devrais essayer.

Elle conserva alors le silence, analysant ses propos pour savoir s'il disait la vérité ou s'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Il ne lui accorda pas davantage d'attention et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le contrebandier lui lança une serviette.

– T'es blessé, je suppose ?

– Tu me connais bien, Ax'-ya.

Axell eut un air amusé et le rejoignit. Il lui enleva son sweat et examina l'état de son dos.

– Comment tu t'es démerdé, Law ?

– Quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de me jeter par la fenêtre, avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Le rire de la tête d'algue résonna dans le salon. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher pour montrer un peu de décence. Elle ne changerait jamais.

Il grimaça en sentant les morceaux de verre être retirés, mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'endurer.

Un autre rire moqueur parvint à ses oreilles et il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du couloir. Même sans regarder il aurait deviné les yeux fermés que c'était ce crétin de marine.

– T'es prié de pas te foutre de ma gueule, Smoker-ya.

– J'vais m'gêner, tiens.

– Et c'est qui, lui ? demanda Fai avec fermeté. Il est venu nous trouver sur l'Aliénor, mais il n'a pas daigné expliquer qui il était.

Law hésita un instant sur la version à donner.

– Un marine avec qui j'ai un accord.

Le regard qu'il adressa à Smoker lui ordonnait clairement d'approuver cette version et de ne pas discuter.

La tête d'algue se contenta d'acquiescer, pensive. Law fronça les sourcils, intrigué. A quoi elle jouait ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il en avait trop peu dit, et il savait d'avance que cela ne lui suffirait pas. Alors pourquoi n'insistait-elle pas ?

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne posait plus aucune question, prise dans ses réflexions. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, il en avait la certitude.

Il aperçut son indicateur s'asseoir dans un coin. Bon, c'était déjà ça, il resterait là en tant que spectateur. Il n'interviendrait pas dans la future conversation.

Un nouveau pic de douleur lui secoua le dos et il serra les dents. Il avait oublié la délicatesse légendaire du contrebandier. Cependant, c'était le seul, en dehors de lui-même, qui disposait de quelques connaissances médicales. Comme il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son dos tout seul, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser faire Axell.

– T'as bientôt fini ?

– Ne sois pas si pressé, rétorqua le contrebandier. Courir sous la flotte a pas arrangé ton cas.

Le brun soupira, forcé d'attendre. Il adressa un regard noir à Smoker dont il entendait silencieusement les moqueries.

Il examina ensuite la planque, assez vide, pour vérifier que rien de compromettant n'était visible. A part la table et le canapé, la pièce ne comportait qu'une petite étagère fixée au mur et une commode. L'endroit ressemblait plutôt à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté que Wiper avait récupéré à son propre compte. Une chance que ni Teach ni ses hommes ne connaissent le lieu. Ils étaient au moins en sécurité pour un moment.

Il était aussi soulagé qu'Ace soit là, accoudé à cette table, l'observant. Il limitait ainsi les chances de fuite des informations. Si l'Empereur de Whiskey Peak lui mettait la main dessus, il craignait que le gamin ne parle pour atténuer son sort. Chose qui serait inutile à cause de l'alliance, Joker ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper s'il avait en effet fait foirer certaines de ses affaires.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix de Fai le tira aussitôt de ses pensées et il la dévisagea. Elle avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Quelque chose clochait. Elle était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. A Loguetown elle avait laissé libre cours à sa colère pour seulement cinq coups de feu, et là, rien ? Elle demeurait impassible, incroyablement tranquille. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ignorait quoi.

Smoker l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle était furieuse et qu'elle n'allait pas le louper. Se serait-il trompé ? Ou alors elle s'était décidée à mener une approche en douceur pour le faire parler ? Il l'ignorait, et il n'était pas confiant.

Il lâcha un léger soupir. Le silence ne le sortirait pas d'affaire cette fois-ci, et surtout pas avec son dos entre les mains d'Axell. Il allait devoir se montrer habile.

– Sois plus précise.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours maître d'elle-même.

– Pourquoi ton ami…

– Terme trop prestigieux, la coupèrent en même temps Law et Smoker.

Les trois autres les dévisagèrent avec un air étrange, tandis qu'ils se fusillaient du regard. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord – chose extrêmement rare.

– Pourquoi ton _allié_ , reprit Fai, nous a conduits ici ?

Ses prunelles orageuses revinrent sur la tête d'algue. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, fit le tri dans les renseignements à dévoiler ou non.

– Avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Roanapura, une guerre se prépare entre Teach et le Roux. Guerre qui a éclaté aujourd'hui, je dirai.

L'indicateur approuva. Fai et Axell furent étonnés de cette nouvelle. La dernière guerre mafieuse remontait à plusieurs années après tout.

– Cependant, le Roux est allié avec Barbe Blanche, continua le Ro'an. Donc Teach était techniquement désavantagé.

– Était ? releva l'ancienne noble.

– Il s'est allié avec Joker.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et il sentit le contrebandier se figer derrière lui. Dans un sens, cela le rassurait de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette union plus qu'improbable.

– Une alliance, répéta-t-elle. T'es sérieux ?

– J'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule ? Tu crois que je faisais quoi jusqu'à maintenant, un pique-nique ? rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

Elle le fixa froidement. Elle commençait sans doute à avoir des difficultés à contenir la rage qui l'habitait et qu'elle mourait d'envie de la lui asséner en pleine face.

– Teach te recherche aussi maintenant, déclara Ace avec assurance.

Il arqua un sourcil. Le gamin avait compris plus vite que la tête d'algue.

– Ça vaut probablement pour toi aussi. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas pris la peine de leur demander, fit-il, ironique.

Ace eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, et n'ajouta rien. Le Ro'an l'observa un instant, essayant de le cerner davantage, mais il ne parvenait à rien. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner clairement sur quel tableau il jouait exactement.

– Pourquoi ils se sont alliés ? reprit Fai avec le même calme. Dans quel but ?

– Va savoir. Je suis pas dans leur tête. Et c'est toi l'informatrice ici, cherche par toi-même.

Il lâcha un léger soupir désabusé pour parfaire son jeu. La tête d'algue n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre davantage. Elle finirait automatiquement par se demander comment lui en savait autant en si peu de temps. Une situation à éviter, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

En cherchant d'elle-même, elle ne trouverait que cette histoire de drogues dont lui avait vaguement parlé Smoker. Elle ne ferait pas le lien avec le fait que Joker soit un Natif, ni avec la Marine. Teach était après tout un Empereur, il n'avait pas besoin de la protection d'une telle personne. Elle se contenterait donc de la version officielle de cette alliance.

Cependant, l'attitude de la tête d'algue continuait de le laisser perplexe. Elle conservait toujours son sang-froid, elle n'insistait pas, elle ne l'accusait pas à tout-va. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui échappait ? Quel détail lui manquait-il ? Ne pas comprendre son attitude était un handicap qui pourrait se révéler être une gêne importance dans la suite de leur échange. Il ne pouvait plus, ou difficilement, la mener en bateau comme il l'avait fait à Loguetown.

– Et DoubleFinger dans l'histoire ? demanda Fai, toujours imperturbable.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sentit la prise des mains sur son dos se raffermir.

– Tu connais les règles du bateau, Law, lui rappela le contrebandier.

– T'es pas obligé de martyriser davantage mon dos, Ax'-ya.

Il inspira profondément, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette question. Cependant, révéler que la mercenaire était venue le chercher pour le conduire auprès du Roux n'était pas dans ses projets. Si la tête d'algue venait à l'apprendre, sa réaction n'en serait que pire et elle le noierait sous ses questions.

– Quelqu'un l'avait mandée pour venir me chercher, consentit-il à expliquer. Elle arrangeait une rencontre. Quant à l'identité du commanditaire, ceux ne sont pas les affaires du bateau.

Le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme ne lui échappa pas. Elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne qu'il avait rencontrée. Elle savait que ça l'aiderait à voir plus clair sur la situation, et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il conserverait le silence.

Il ne loupa pas non plus l'éclat intrigué dans les prunelles chocolat d'Ace. Ce dernier savait qu'un Empereur était derrière – il devait l'avoir deviné depuis le temps – mais son identité devait encore rester incertaine, sans doute. Quoique, avec la mention de cette alliance entre Teach et Joker, il apparaissait plutôt clairement qu'il avait rencontré le Roux. Il eut une moue dubitative. Heureusement pour lui, le gamin n'était pas stupide au point de l'interroger à ce sujet devant la tête d'algue.

Axell lui fit signe qu'il avait terminé de le soigner et il le remercia. Il se leva, étira ses muscles endoloris, et rejoignit la commode. Il dénicha sans peine ce qu'il cherchait et enfila un haut noir. Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir, mais beaucoup moins depuis que les morceaux de verre avaient été retirés. Il n'avait plus cette détestable sensation de chairs déchirées à chaque mouvement. Il prit la serviette que le contrebandier lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt et il commença à se sécher la tête.

– Pourquoi Joker te cherche ? interrogea Fai.

Il soupira, las de son ton inquisiteur qu'il n'appréciait guère. La conversation allait prendre un tournant déplaisant à partir de maintenant. La tête d'algue ne tarderait pas à sortir de ses gonds face à son refus de répondre.

– Règle des Ro'ans, tête d'algue, éluda-t-il. On ne parle pas de ses déboires avec les Empereurs.

– C'est parce qu'il est un Natif ? l'ignora-t-elle.

– Même principe, tête d'a…

– Ou plutôt parce que _tu_ es un Natif ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. Le fil de ses pensées marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le temps s'était comme figé autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être incapable de bouger.

Il aperçut Smoker plisser les yeux, attendant le déroulement de la suite des évènements, suspicieux.

Ace et Axell n'étaient pas choqués par les propos de la jeune femme, ni même surpris. Ils avaient été au courant de ce qu'elle allait déclarer.

Et lui il demeurait là, incapable d'aligner une réflexion concrète. Seule la méfiance et le doute l'envahissaient.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre. Il devait comprendre ce que la tête d'algue croyait savoir exactement. C'était indispensable. Savoir avec certitude ce qui avait filtré.

Il restait impassible. Il était hors de question de laisser apparaître la moindre de ses émotions. Pas face à l'informatrice qui semblait jubiler de son petit effet. Comment elle avait appris ça ? Auprès de qui plutôt l'avait-elle appris ?

– T'es devenu sourd ? J'affirme que tu es un Natif.

Silence. Il ne trouvait rien à ne lui répondre. C'était le néant dans sa tête. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir.

Il avait pourtant déjà imaginé, plusieurs fois, une telle scène. Que Fai et Axell apprenaient qui il était. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre. Il aurait préféré que ces trois-là restent dans l'ignorance. Cela aurait été plus simple.

– D'où tu sors ça ? finit-il par demander.

– Pourquoi je devrai te répondre ? répliqua-t-elle. Toi qui garde toujours le mystère sur tes activités.

Il ne cilla pas. Il n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace imperturbable qui voulait obtenir des renseignements.

– Réponds, insista-t-il.

– Tu veux une réponse ? Alors tu réponds à une de mes questions. C'est donnant-donnant.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était restée si calme. Elle avait cet atout dont elle pensait pouvoir tirer un avantage. Cruelle erreur. Il savait d'avance que seuls les indicateurs de l'ombre pouvaient éventuellement savoir qu'il était un Natif. Rester juste à savoir lequel avait vendu la mèche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ace. Il avait sûrement la réponse, alors perdre son temps face à Fai était inutile.

– Je me démerderai dans ce cas.

Elle serra les poings. Elle essayait de contenir sa rage mais c'était visiblement de plus en plus difficile. Ses prunelles azurées brillaient d'un éclat dangereux. Elle ne tarderait pas à lâcher prise. La véritable tête d'algue était de retour, celle qui peinait à garder son sang-froid lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

En revanche, c'était le regard que lui lançait Axell qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. L'attitude du contrebandier lui était obscure. Il lui était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, de connaître son opinion sur ce sujet.

Quant à Ace, il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude. Leur marché tenait toujours, et le gamin avait été assez suicidaire pour espérer un instant trouver un Natif pour le protéger de Joker. Ce qui le dérangeait plutôt, c'était les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser ensuite. Les confessions et les explications, c'était quelque chose qu'il évitait la plupart du temps.

– Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? interrogea Fai, ne lâchant rien. Ça te coûtait quoi de nous le dire ?

– Ça t'aurait servi à quoi de le savoir avant, tête d'algue ? répliqua-t-il froidement. Je respecte nos règles, et l'une d'elles indique de ne pas révéler qui nous sommes.

– Mais Joker se… commença-t-elle.

– Joker est un abruti fini, la coupa-t-il, devinant ses propos. Ne nous mets pas dans le même sac. Toi comme Axell n'aviez pas besoin de savoir ça, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur ce choix.

La jeune femme bouillonnait. Encore un peu plus, et elle éclaterait de colère. Même s'il retirait toujours un certain plaisir à la pousser à bout, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon plan à conduire en cet instant.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Une étrange lueur qui brillait intensément, en partie dissimulée par sa rage. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait.

Elle inspira profondément. Essayait-elle de se calmer ?

Elle fit un signe à Axell, appuyé sur la table. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre elle lui demandait de la laisser faire.

– Pourquoi Joker te cherche ?

– Je n'ai pas répondu plus tôt, je ne te répondrai pas maintenant tête d'algue.

– Pourquoi il te cherche ? insista-t-elle. C'est trop compliqué de nous donner une raison ?

Elle le toisait pour le sommer de lui répondre. Elle refusait qu'il se défile encore une fois. S'il voulait qu'elle lâche prise, il fallait qu'il lui donne un os à ronger, un renseignement très général dont elle ne tirerait pas grand-chose. S'il se contentait de « affaires de Natifs », cela ne suffisait pas, il le savait d'avance.

Il soupira. Il mimait la résignation partielle.

– J'ai fait quelque chose à Roanapura, le territoire de Joker. Même s'il n'était pas concerné, ça lui a déplu et il me recherche depuis, sous prétexte que c'est son territoire. C'est tout.

De façon très résumée, c'était l'idée générale. Même en cherchant, elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'il avait fait, donc il était protégé de ce côté-là. Le reste tenait la route et était plausible, elle ne le remettrait pas en doute.

– Et ce que j'ai fait ne te concerne pas, tête d'algue, la devança-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux ne le trompait pas : elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle n'était pas stupide, et elle avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas donné les réelles raisons.

Elle inspira profondément. Que préparait-elle maintenant ? Si elle avait demandé au contrebandier de lui laisser le champ libre, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu.

A côté, Smoker l'interrogeait du regard. Le marine était au courant qu'il était un Natif depuis un moment déjà, et il attendait de voir quelle tournure prendrait les évènements. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, il savait néanmoins qu'il pourrait compter sur lui en cas d'affrontement.

Ace, lui, restait en retrait. Un bon point pour lui, autrement il se serait attiré les foudres de la tête d'algue. Peut-être l'avait-elle briefé avant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? lança froidement Fai.

Son ton en était presque impérieux, comme si elle abattait la sentence. Il sentait aussi cette colère sourde qu'elle retenait encore.

Il se contenta de la dévisager, restant silencieux. Il attendait qu'elle poursuive et qu'elle révèle le fond de sa pensée.

– Avec tes conneries, tu nous mets tous en danger, qu'importe ce que tu en dises, l'accusa-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler tes stupides règles ? « Être lié à un Natif d'une quelconque manière est le meilleur moyen de mourir dans l'heure ». Dès que tu es monté à bord, tu nous as imposé un danger constant dont on n'avait même pas connaissance car tu te permettais de nous le cacher !

Axell approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Même maintenant tu continues de garder tes secrets ! On sait pourtant qui tu es, tu pourrais nous parler Law !

Oh ? Elle utilisait son prénom maintenant ? Si elle espérait le faire flancher de cette manière, elle serait bien déçue.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais qui je suis que je vais tout te révéler, tête d'algue, se contenta-t-il de répondre, implacable.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, serrant trop les poings. Il l'avait poussée à bout. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa était incendiaire. Elle le haïssait intérieurement.

– Je refuse d'être impliquée involontairement dans un conflit entre deux Natifs ! s'écria-t-elle. T'aurais pu nous prévenir de ça, dégénéré de Ro'an !

Il demeura de marbre. A l'origine, il n'avait jamais prévu de leur révéler qu'il était un Natif. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu garder caché à tout prix. Un échec sur toute la ligne pour le coup.

– Tant que tu restes en dehors de cette histoire, tu seras impliquée dans rien du tout. Joker ne s'en prend pas aux civils. Si tu ne fouines pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.

– Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ! Joker est aussi dégénéré que toi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Je le sais, c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

– Ça ne change rien !

Toujours aussi butée. Elle ne changerait pas. Il haussa les épaules, et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle ne supportait plus son impassibilité et son indifférence. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

– Très bien ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et attrapa son sac qui traînait sur la table. Elle revint se planter devant lui, menaçante, ses yeux brûlant de rage et de cet autre éclat inconnu.

– Démerde-toi avec tes emmerdes de Natifs, moi j'me tire !

Et d'un pas rapide elle se dirigea vers le couloir qui rejoignait l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'emporte à ce point et qu'elle décide de tout plaquer. C'était inattendu.

Smoker arqua un sourcil d'étonnement mais ne dit rien, n'ayant pas à intervenir. Ace semblait éberlué par la tournure des évènements.

Du jour au lendemain l'équipage de l'Aliénor pouvait se séparer sans problème. Il l'avait toujours su et il en avait désormais la preuve.

– Fai.

La voix du contrebandier claqua dans la pièce. Elle sonnait comme un ordre, malgré le calme qu'elle exprimait.

L'absence de tout qualificatif accompagnant le nom de la jeune femme démontrait son sérieux.

L'informatrice s'arrêta et se retourna vers Axell. Elle attendit. Tous attendaient, guettant la suite.

– Si quelqu'un a à partir, reprit le contrebandier, ce n'est pas toi. En aucun cas.

Il adressa un regard glacial à Law. Aucun d'eux ne vacilla. Ils se fixaient sans faillir.

Instinctivement, il savait ce qu'Axell voulait dire. Son instinct lui soufflait ce qu'il allait déclarer dans les secondes à venir. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. D'un point de vue technique, un tel évènement serait problématique.

– Si quelqu'un a à partir, répéta Axell, toujours aussi calme, c'est Law. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver pris entre les feux de deux Natifs. Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en la soi-disant non-agression des civils de Joker. Si Law quitte le navire, on n'a plus de problème de ce côté-là.

Fai acquiesça sans hésiter. Elle fixa à son tour le Ro'an.

Sa réaction ne venait pas. Il s'efforçait de rester impassible, de ne trahir aucune de ses émotions. Se faire éjecter du navire était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver en cette situation. Perdre sa mobilité, c'était augmenter les risques de se faire rattraper. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle.

Néanmoins, il ne montrait rien du trouble et de l'angoisse naissante qui l'habitaient. Devenir un bloc de glace était presque une seconde nature chez lui, tant il en avait l'habitude. Combien de fois déjà ne rien laisser filtrer lui avait sauvé la mise par le passé ?

– Tu as deux possibilités, Law, reprit le contrebandier. Soit tu passes aux aveux et tu nous expliques concrètement la situation pour qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, et, va savoir, on pourra peut-être même t'aider.

Axell fit taire l'informatrice d'un geste de main alors qu'elle allait protester sur cette « aide » proposée.

– Soit tu quittes dès maintenant l'Aliénor, et tu restes seul dans tes emmerdes, conclut-il fermement. Tu as le choix.

Réfléchir lui était inutile. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à ce choix que lui offrait le contrebandier. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient bien naïfs de croire qu'il se confierait aussi facilement. Certes, perdre sa mobilité serait un handicap majeur pour la suite, il l'admettait. Cependant, certaines choses étaient bien plus importantes. Il l'avait dit au Roux, révéler ses projets serait contre-productif. Il ne ruinerait pas ce qu'il essayait d'entreprendre avec Wiper et Marco pour une simple histoire de navire. Il en était hors de question.

– Fais ce que tu veux, Axell-ya, fit-il, impassible. Je ne parlerai pas.

Un mélange de déception et de colère occupa alors les yeux du contrebandier. Oui, c'était ici qu'ils se séparaient. Law avait même repris un ton impersonnel, n'utilisant plus son surnom. Et s'il l'avait voulu, Axell n'aurait pas pu revenir en arrière, son honneur de pirate l'en empêchait.

Fai le toisait froidement, avec toute l'attitude hautaine et fière qui la caractérisait tant. Toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour la cité du vice et ses habitants se déversaient dans ses yeux azur.

Le brun ne cilla pas, se contentant de les observer. Comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, même s'il admettait en son for intérieur que leurs soirées à jouer au cul-de-chouette sur le pont de l'Aliénor allaient sûrement lui manquer. Cependant, dans le contexte actuel, c'était quelque chose dont il acceptait de se séparer.

– Démerde-toi alors, Law.

Axell avait également attrapé ses affaires et se tenait désormais à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le contrebandier eut un sourire.

– Enfin, je te connais assez pour savoir que t'es dur à tuer. Bon vent.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, gagnant l'entrée du couloir.

La tête d'algue ne tarda pas à l'imiter, s'arrêtant elle aussi devant Law. A nouveau il remarqua cette lueur dans ses yeux dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens. Cela le dérangeait de l'ignorer, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

– Deux choses, déclara-t-elle avec un calme qui étonna le brun.

Elle planta son regard dans le ciel, comme si elle cherchait à le sonder.

– La guerre entre Teach et le Roux s'est déclenchée à cause du bordel de Roanapura, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui signifie que tu as trois Empereurs au cul, si Teach et le Roux viennent à apprendre ton implication.

– T'es libre de penser ce que t'en veux. Je t'ai dit que je ne parlerai pas.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'insistant pas.

– Qui es-tu, pour Joker ? continua-t-elle.

Ses yeux d'acier se firent plus durs face à cette question. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Un Natif un brin suicidaire qui ose le défier quand c'est nécessaire, répondit-il avec une pointe de méfiance. Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné par toi-même.

Elle eut un fin sourire.

– Bien. J'ai les réponses que je voulais.

L'attitude de la tête d'algue le laissait perplexe. A quoi jouait-elle ? Et son incompréhension ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle adopta une expression plus sérieuse.

– La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je ne te louperai pas. Tu peux en être certain.

Elle rejoignit alors le contrebandier qui l'attendait. L'ancien trio de l'Aliénor s'observa une dernière fois, puis Axell et Fai disparurent dans le couloir. Ils furent ensuite suivis par Smoker, souhaitant s'assurer que ces deux-là ne risquaient pas de les faire repérer avec leur départ.

Law s'autorisa enfin à se relâcher, cessant d'être un bloc de glace. C'était toujours épuisant, surtout lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil ou qu'il était en proie au stress. Il s'approcha ensuite du canapé dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Il grimaça en sentant son dos frotter contre les coussins et il pesta devant cet oubli et ce manque de délicatesse.

Il soupira longuement et leva la tête, observant le plafond. Voilà un problème de moins. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se justifier et de subir les tentatives acharnées de la tête d'algue pour lui faire cracher quelques informations. En revanche, il se retrouvait à pied. Dans une ville où il n'était clairement pas avantagé et très certainement cernée de toute part par les hommes de Teach.

A cela s'ajoutait aussi le sort encore flou de Wiper. Certes, le marine lui avait assuré qu'il avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, mais il n'était pas pour autant serein. Il aurait préféré qu'il soit là, avec lui, dans cette planque. Cela leur aurait permis aussi de réfléchir à leur ligne d'action. Tout partait en vrille, leurs plans devaient être modifiés en conséquence. Agir maintenant était trop périlleux, même si l'attention de la Marine était détournée. C'était l'alliance entre Teach et Joker qui changeait grandement la donne. Mais que s'était-il passé dans la tête de ces deux-là pour qu'ils en viennent à unir leurs forces ? Même avec les explications de Smoker, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi l'Empereur de Whiskey Peak avait-il accepté ? Joker était pourtant son ennemi, celui qui s'était servi de lui comme bouc-émissaire. Alors pourquoi ? C'était incongru.

– Tout va bien ?

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu, mais c'était en effet Ace. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Puis il arqua un sourcil d'étonnement. _Il est resté ?_ Il aurait pensé qu'il serait parti avec Fai et Axell. Rester avec lui était dangereux, et il avait plus de chances d'échapper à Joker sur l'Aliénor.

Il lâcha un léger soupir avant de répondre.

– En considérant que j'ai échappé à un membre de la Family et que je suis en un seul morceau, on va dire que oui.

Il eut son éternel sourire en coin et il s'amusa de la tête déconfite d'Ace.

– … Un membre de la Family ? répéta-t-il.

– Baby 5, l'informa Law. Une vraie barge, armée jusqu'aux dents. Je te déconseille vraiment de la croiser.

– Comment tu lui as échappé ?

– Quelqu'un a eu la charmante idée de me jeter par la fenêtre. Ça a été efficace, mais t'as vu les dégâts. Et après, c'est les hommes de Teach que j'ai eu aux trousses. Essayer de les semer sur leur propre territoire, c'est très loin d'être ingénieux.

Il soupira. Sans Smoker, il ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu.

Il s'étonna aussi de parler aussi librement avec Ace. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il en savait davantage ? Peut-être. Il n'aurait su dire. Il n'avait pas réellement la tête à réfléchir aux actes étranges de son esprit.

Ace l'observait, presque avachi sur la table, la tête calée contre sa main. Il paraissait soucieux, et à cet instant cette attitude lui rappela quelqu'un d'autre. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit, il avait eu sa dose de souvenirs pour la journée.

– Tu devrais te reposer, non ?

Il cligna des yeux, se demandant si son audition ne le trompait pas. Mais non, c'était bien le gamin qui venait de parler. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

– T'as l'air épuisé, reprit Ace. Et puis, ça doit faire trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi, il me semble.

Il fit un vague hochement de tête. Oui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait fermé l'œil mais la situation était trop critique pour qu'il se le permette. Il devait au moins quitter Whiskey Peak avant ça. Avec Baby 5 en ville, c'était trop risqué.

– Dormir maintenant est trop risqué, Ace-ya. Les hommes de Teach et de Joker sont toujours en ville et à ma recherche.

Le plus jeune soupira. Il paraissait contrarié.

– Ils vont plutôt s'attendre à ce que tu cherches à quitter immédiatement la ville, pas que tu te planques ici, objecta-t-il avec exaspération. Ça, c'est le genre de choses que t'aurais normalement envisagé par toi-même. Si tu continues comme ça, ton manque de sommeil va te faire tuer, Law.

Il ne put que regarder bêtement Ace, restant coi. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il le savait.

– Tant que t'es dans cette planque, Law, t'es relativement en sécurité. Si ce marine t'a ramené ici, c'est sans doute pas pour te laisser crever ensuite. Et puis c'est pas dans mon intérêt non plus que tu te fasses chopper, donc tu peux compter sur moi.

Ace lui adressa un fin sourire rassurant, ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser. De un, il peinait à reconnaître le gamin qui avait séjourné ces derniers jours sur l'Aliénor. Là, il faisait preuve d'une plus grande assurance, il semblait plus sûr de lui. De deux, sa sollicitude et sa sympathie n'étaient pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude. Ces trois années en compagnie de Fai et Axell n'étaient pas non plus une excellente référence sur ce point-là.

Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper la couverture qui volait droit vers lui. Il dévisagea Ace, étonné, cherchant une réponse à son action. Celui-ci se contentait de lui sourire paisiblement, amicalement aussi, peut-être.

– Arrête de te prendre la tête, Law, et dors. »

Il acquiesça lentement, sentant déjà le sommeil lui engourdir les membres. Son esprit continuait néanmoins de lutter, mais, il ne sait trop comment, Ace partagea avec lui sa sérénité. Ses inquiétudes disparurent peu à peu, et le noir se fit.

* * *

.

.

 _Concernant la suite, je ne garantis rien pour la date de sortie. Le chapitre 13 est techniquement terminé et corrigé, mais il se peut que je le fusionne avec le chapitre 14. De plus, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine jusqu'au 30 juin, et je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire. De ce fait, je suis moi-même dans le flou sur la prochaine date de sortie, mais maximum début juillet je serai de retour avec le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Si je ne poste pas, comme d'habitude, il suffira de se référer à mon profil pour connaître une date approximative !_

 _Sinon, malgré ça, au programme du chapitre 13 (non fusionné), on retourne sur les pensées d'Ace qui fait le point sur la situation ! Quelques souvenirs sont également en prévision avec leur lot de nouvelles informations ! D'un point de vue purement personnel, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre 13 :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	14. La Pomme et la Porcherie

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà enfin, plus tard que prévu, mais je devrais désormais récupérer un rythme de publication stable, en toute logique._

 _J'ai longuement hésite à fusionner ce chapitre avec le suivant, mais j'ai finalement décidé de les garder séparés et d'ajouter une nouvelle scène qui fut très plaisante à écrire._

 _En tout cas, voici le chapitre 13, une accalmie après les récents évènements ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous… Comme annoncé, des souvenirs d'Ace sont au programme, mais pas que, plein de petits détails à droite, à gauche. Et une dernière scène bourrée de références et assez… détonante._

 _Autrement, merci à_ _ **Cariya**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La pomme et la porcherie**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

 _« Oh, Ace ! Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais plus, moi !_

 _Son petit frère lui adressa un large sourire dénué de tout reproche, et Ace ne put que sourire en retour._

– _Ah, désolé Lu' ! Kalifa m'a retenu, elle voulait à tout prix mon rapport._

– _Elle pouvait pas te le demander plus tard, celle-là ? bougonna son frère. On va finir par être en retard !_

 _Luffy était impatient, il trépignait sur place. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué cette fête et s'ils s'attardaient trop, ils manqueraient le lancement._

 _Ace lui enfonça son chapeau de paille sur la tête et se mit en route. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère._

– _Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Lu' ?_

– _Shishishi… fit-il avec un grand sourire. J'arrive !_

 _Chaque année ils se rendaient au festival de Sirupp, un village voisin de Jaya. Ils ne manquaient jamais ce rendez-vous. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs là-bas._

– _Et Sabo, il nous rejoint là-bas ? demanda Luffy sur le chemin._

– _Bien sûr ! Il doit nous attendre d'ailleurs, il est parti hier !_

 _C'était à Sirupp qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois échangés leurs coupes de saké pour devenir des frères, quelques années plus tôt. Tous trois se moquaient des liens du sang, et ils fracasseraient tous ceux s'opposant à leur fraternité. Personne ne pourrait contredire ce qui les unissait._

– _Dis Ace… Tu crois qu'il y aura le même stand de viande grillée que l'année derrière ?_

 _Il ne put que rire de bon cœur en voyant son petit frère saliver déjà par avance. Il était irrécupérable, lui et son amour pour la viande._

– _S'il y est, t'as à intérêt à pas tout bouffer, Lu' ! »_

 _L'immense sourire de son frère et son rire caractéristique « Shishishi » lui laissait supposer qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il partage la viande grillée. C'était tellement prévisible de la part de Luffy. Tellement habituel._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ace émergea doucement de son sommeil, reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il mit un temps avant de se rappeler où il était et les évènements de la veille. Il grogna légèrement. Il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi, et encore moins dans une position aussi détestable. Il était assis sur une chaise peu confortable, avachi sur la table. Ses membres étaient engourdis et dès qu'il les bougeait, ils lui criaient leur inconfort. Il aurait mieux fait de s'installer sur le fauteuil moelleux à côté du canapé.

Il se frotta les yeux, s'habituant rapidement à la faible luminosité. Une lucarne poussiéreuse qui empêchait d'observer la planque de l'extérieur laissait filtrer les premiers rayons de l'aube. La nuit se terminait, il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures. Au moins, malgré ses muscles endoloris, il s'était reposé, ce qui ne serait pas négligeable avec les mafieux traînant sûrement encore en ville.

Il s'étira longuement, apaisant son corps tendu, et attrapa ensuite son verre d'eau sur la table. Pendant un instant, ses pensées retournèrent à son rêve si doux. Son frère lui manquait, indéniablement. Il aurait tout donné pour le revoir, lui et son large sourire qui ne le quittait que rarement. Même après toutes ces années, il continuait de se souvenir de ces moments passés ensemble.

Le festival de Sirupp lui paraissait bien loin désormais. Il n'y était jamais retourné après la mort de Luffy. Il n'avait pas pu, tout comme Sabo. Cette fête était trop symbolique à leurs yeux, alors ils s'étaient faits la promesse d'y retourner une fois que l'assassin de leur frère aurait payé pour ses actes. Une fois la vengeance accomplie.

Cependant, quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis, et toujours rien. Impossible de mettre la main sur ce Lachésis. Un véritable fantôme. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Il ignorait même pourquoi il avait disparu. Il préférait ne pas y penser, mais c'était une possibilité à envisager. L'assassin pouvait déjà être mort. Il avait peut-être essayé de doubler l'Empereur, de le duper, voire de déserter, et Joker l'avait dès lors tué. C'était monnaie courante dans le milieu mafieux, mais là encore, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé dans ce sens.

En plus de cela, il était aussi impossible de comprendre pourquoi leur frère avait été tué. Rien ne filtrait non plus à ce sujet. Les raisons étaient obscures, et les coéquipiers de Luffy à Roanapura n'en savaient pas davantage. Y avait-il un rapport avec une mission en particulier ? Impossible d'en être certain. Cela pouvait aussi être un message, un avertissement. Ace n'était jamais parvenu à trancher.

Sabo aussi menait des recherches, mais il s'efforçait d'être nettement plus discret. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'intelligence de ne pas faire foirer quelques affaires de Joker, si bien qu'il était toujours hors d'atteinte. L'Empereur de la cité du vice ignorait tout de lui, et c'était mieux ainsi. Son frère était tout son contraire : plus calme, plus réfléchi. Il ne fonçait pas bêtement dans le tas comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Ace eut un léger sourire à cette pensée.

Il finit par lâcher un court soupir. Il y avait plus important à réfléchir pour l'instant. Sabo était en sécurité, comme le reste de leur famille, c'était l'essentiel. Il ferait donc mieux de penser à lui, et à sa situation précaire et incertaine.

Il observa la pièce, cherchant à se remémorer les récents évènements encore embrumés par les restes de son sommeil. Le départ de Fai et Axell lui revint immédiatement en tête en constatant leur absence. Ses suppositions sur l'équipage de l'Aliénor s'étaient avérées véridiques : du jour au lendemain ces trois-là pouvaient se séparer sans problème. Il aurait sans doute pu les accompagner pour quitter la ville, cela aurait été plus prudent, mais il avait préféré rester avec Law. Il avait un accord avec lui, et il entendait bien le respecter. Avec cette guerre qui se profilait, la moindre information qu'il pourrait récupérer serait utile. Surtout, il avait cette certitude qu'un lien existait entre le Ro'an et Joker, et il voulait découvrir lequel. De plus, son instinct lui soufflait que, étrangement, il serait davantage en sécurité avec lui qu'avec les deux autres. C'était un constat assez absurde dont il ne comprenait même pas l'origine. En revanche, l'avantage majeur en restant avec lui, c'était qu'il évitait toutes les questions que Fai aurait pu lui poser par la suite.

Il aperçut ensuite Law qui dormait encore sur le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture. Ses cernes avaient diminué de volume, mais elles demeuraient encore présentes. Il paraissait si paisible, si décontracté. Aucun poids ne semblait lui peser sur les épaules. Cette vision lui rappelait un peu cette facette qu'il avait découverte sur le pont du navire la nuit après avoir quitté Loguetown. Un côté plus humain, moins insensible, moins moqueur. Ça nourrissait en lui cette envie d'en apprendre davantage sur le brun, de mieux le comprendre, lui et ses projets. Cependant, il doutait que ce dernier accepte de répondre directement à ses questions et cela devrait donc se faire progressivement, petit à petit. Il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance, ce qu'il devinait être un long processus. Law était constamment sur ses gardes, malgré ce sourire amusé ou mesquin qu'il arborait souvent. Il ne se relâchait que très rarement, lorsqu'il était assuré d'être seul, ou en sécurité avec ses proches. Ace l'avait vite compris, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer cette envie d'intégrer ce cercle intime.

Sa curiosité allait finir par le tuer, il en était sûr.

Et à présent, il devait aussi considérer sa nature de Natif. Law appartenait à ce petit groupe restreint et mystérieux, dont nul ne connaissait les origines. Ou plutôt, il croyait que leurs origines s'étaient perdues au fil des siècles, et que seuls les concernés en avaient encore conscience. Quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Sans doute parce qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de respecter les règles des Ro'ans. De ce fait, les Natifs ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, et il se savait assez suicidaire pour oser s'en prendre à l'un d'eux. Il était vraiment irrécupérable.

À ses yeux, Law restait le même taré responsable de tout le bordel de Roanapura et qui avait probablement voulu déclencher cette guerre entre le Roux et Teach. Qu'il soit un Natif ne changeait pas la donne sur ces points-là. De plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'aider vraiment, car il avait malgré tout Teach et Joker à ses trousses. Le brun le lui avait dit, les Natifs peuvent s'opposer entre eux, ce n'est en rien une protection. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu impliquer l'Empereur de la cité du vice dans ses plans.

Les Natifs étaient-ils si importants ? Il restait dubitatif sur la question. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir, ces personnes étaient beaucoup trop discrètes pour qu'il puisse réellement se faire un avis. Hormis Joker, qui tirait également sa puissance de sa position dans le monde criminel, tous les autres œuvraient dans l'anonymat le plus total. Le bruit courait que les Natifs contrôlaient toute la région dans l'ombre. Comme une force invisible contre laquelle nul ne pouvait se battre.

À cause de toutes ces rumeurs, il était impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. S'en prendre à un Natif était-il vraiment synonyme de mort ? À chaque fois il haussait les épaules. Pour lui, c'était similaire aux menaces encourues quand on s'en prend à un mafieux. Aussitôt après, les « copains » rappliquent pour faire payer le responsable. Rien de mystérieux derrière.

Ace soupira longuement. Il se prenait trop la tête. Il avait déjà décidé de rester avec le Ro'an, alors réfléchir maintenant aux possibles conséquences dues à sa nature de Natif était un peu tard. Il ferait avec et il improviserait, comme d'habitude. Il avait réussi à survivre jusque-là alors qu'il fouinait dans les affaires de Joker, donc survivre aux côtés de Law ne lui semblait pas insurmontable.

Néanmoins, la situation n'était pas à son avantage. Il ignorait encore trop de choses sur le brun, et cela risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'inconnu, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, mais ce n'était pas le principal concerné qui allait lui fournir des réponses. S'il voulait des renseignements, il allait devoir chercher par lui-même. Cependant, les déclarations de Fai lui revenaient en tête : même Kaku, un indicateur de l'ombre, n'avait presque rien trouvé. Et il connaissait cet informateur. S'il ne trouvait rien, alors très peu de personnes le pourraient. Peut-être un ou deux autres membres du Syndicat, et la Sentinelle elle-même.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Fai avait rencontré Kaku dans la journée. Avec un peu de chance, il était toujours à Whiskey Peak, et il avait une idée de l'endroit où l'indicateur pouvait être. S'il parvenait à s'éclipser de la planque avec une excuse plausible pour le marine et Law, alors il pourrait aller à sa rencontre et lui poser toutes les questions qui le tiraillaient. Il pourrait même transmettre toutes les informations qu'il avait jusque-là récoltées aux siens. Oui, c'était le bon plan. À condition d'omettre le fait qu'il allait devoir traverser toute la ville en évitant les mafieux qui rôdaient.

« Comment t'as réussi à le faire dormir ?

Il sursauta brusquement, ne reconnaissant pas la voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Smoker, et il n'avait même pas entendu cette personne approcher. Dans la précipitation, sa main tâtonna à sa ceinture, cherchant une arme, tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face au supposé ennemi.

Derrière lui, assis sur une chaise, les bras appuyés sur le dossier, fixant le canapé, se tenait Wiper, aisément reconnaissable avec ses tatouages tribaux. Il se détendit aussitôt, soupirant bruyamment. Aucun danger à l'horizon, il avait paniqué pour rien. La prochaine fois qu'il observerait une pièce en se réveillant, il penserait aussi à regarder derrière lui, ça lui éviterait ce genre de frayeur.

Le tatoué se tourna ensuite vers lui, abandonnant sa contemplation du canapé. Ace comprit alors que sa question était sérieuse, et non pas anodine. Il eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant que réussir à faire dormir Law relevait de l'exploit.

– Heu, je… bredouilla-t-il, cherchant ses mots. J'ai… Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il allait se faire tuer s'il ne dormait pas.

Wiper ne cacha pas son étonnement.

– Comment t'as fait ?

– Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il était pas foutu de réfléchir correctement, expliqua Ace. Il voulait quitter la ville au plus vite, alors que les mafieux s'attendent justement à ça. Se planquer et attendre était le plus judicieux à faire.

L'ami du brun eut un sourire amusé et hocha la tête.

– T'as bien fait. Merci. Avec une telle situation, il aurait été ingérable s'il ne se reposait pas.

Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Law, ingérable ? Avec une telle situation ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à l'endormi pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveillait pas, mais le léger rire de Wiper l'interrompit dans son action.

– T'inquiète pas, il va sûrement dormir comme une marmotte toute la matinée.

Ace l'observa, attendant davantage d'explications. Ses yeux chocolat parlaient pour lui.

– Avec les derniers évènements, il s'est trop surmené. Pas que ça change de d'habitude, mais il a toujours tendance à ne pas connaître ses limites. Ou alors il les repousse sans arrêt ? J'ai jamais trop su.

Son regard circula lentement entre les deux coéquipiers, les informations s'intégrant dans son esprit.

– Il est toujours comme ça, à ne jamais dormir ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Souvent, oui, admit Wiper. Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est à chaque fois une galère pour lui faire comprendre que se reposer n'est plus une option.

– Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

– Une dizaine d'années, je dirai. Tu sais pas ce que c'est, toi, que de devoir vivre avec ce suicidaire.

Malgré ce qu'il en disait, l'ami du Ro'an ne semblait pas du tout contrarié.

– Si t'es resté avec lui tout ce temps, objecta Ace, c'est bien que cela ne te dérange pas. Ou que t'es aussi suicidaire que lui.

– Soit, je te l'accorde.

Tandis qu'il souriait doucement, une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Wiper. _Et si…_ Il avait besoin de savoir, de tirer ça au clair, quitte à jeter un pavé dans la mare.

– Tu… commença-t-il, hésitant. Tu es un… un Natif ?

Le tatoué fronça aussitôt les sourcils et son regard se fit plus dur. Il venait de mettre le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. Sa théorie se confirmait, et il s'empressa de l'exposer pour dissiper les doutes.

– Fai a révélé hier que Law était un Natif, j'ai donc supposé que ça pouvait aussi être le cas pour toi, vu que t'es son allié dans ses plans.

– Fai… Ah, la tête d'algue ? fit Wiper qui se détendait un peu.

Il acquiesça aussitôt. Wiper soupira.

– J'ai pas recroisé Smoker en venant ici, donc je n'sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, elle est pas la première à l'apprendre. Comment elle l'a su d'ailleurs ?

– Elle a rien voulu dire à Law, expliqua Ace, mais elle n'a pas pensé que je resterai ici. Un indicateur de l'ombre lui a donné l'info.

Il omettait volontairement le nom de l'informateur, les deux coéquipiers n'avaient pas besoin de le connaître. Si tous commençaient à apprendre les noms des membres du Syndicat sans appartenir aux mafias concernées, la situation se dégraderait très rapidement.

Wiper ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et peut-être même supposait-il qu'il n'avait pas le nom en question.

– Et t'en penses quoi, toi, de tout ça, Ace ?

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Pas grand-chose. J'ai pas l'impression que ça change vraiment la situation. Je compte pas non plus modifier mon comportement par rapport à vous deux.

– Et les règles des Ro'ans, non, toujours pas ? fit le tatoué, plus amusé que contrarié.

– Faudrait. P't-être un jour.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin pour appuyer ses propos. Vraiment irrécupérable.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Wiper, évite d'aborder ce sujet avec Law. Il n'aime pas tellement en parler, et il a tendance à se montrer trop cynique. Je sais pas s'il se rend compte qu'il choque les gens, ou s'il s'en amuse. Les deux lui conviendraient.

Ah, ça, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, mais il comprenait mieux désormais. Il avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair. C'était pour cela qu'il pouvait s'opposer à Joker aussi facilement : sa nature de Natif l'empêchait de mourir, de se faire bêtement exécuté. En revanche, ses propos avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Loguetown demeuraient encore énigmatiques. _«_ _Quand tu nais sous une mauvaise étoile, elle est toujours là pour t'arracher à la mort et te faire vivre des tourments où tu préférerais_ vraiment _être mort. »_ Avait-ce un rapport avec sa nature de Natif ? Si oui, il la considérait alors comme une chose négative dont il aurait préféré ne pas être doté. Cela ne devait pas être qu'un avantage, comme si leur réalité était idéalisée. Ce n'était cependant qu'une supposition, et il était plus que certain qu'il n'aurait aucune explication.

– Enfin, je préfère attendre que Law se réveille pour parler des évènements de la veille.

– C'est lui qui a la majeure partie des infos de toute façon, compléta Ace. Il n'a pas vraiment expliqué en détails ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Sans compter qu'il ne te dira pas tout, Ace.

– Aussi, oui, confirma-t-il plus distraitement.

Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Law s'était confié à lui plus librement que d'habitude à la veille. C'était étrange, étonnant, et même inattendu de la part de ce dernier. Il ignorait quelle était la raison derrière ce changement : le fait qu'il soit resté ? davantage de confiance ? le manque de sommeil ? Il n'aurait su dire. Cela l'intriguait, bien entendu, mais une fois encore il doutait d'obtenir des réponses facilement.

Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, décontractant ses muscles. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement. Chercher à comprendre le Ro'an était peine perdue, il ferait mieux de profiter de ce moment de calme.

Wiper s'était servi un verre d'eau qu'il buvait doucement, adressant parfois un regard à son coéquipier toujours endormi. Un lien fort existait entre eux deux, qui outrepassait leur nature de Natifs. Une véritable amitié s'était créée, il la devinait rien qu'en les observant.

– Comment tu l'as connu ? voulut savoir Ace.

Il souhaitait vraiment en apprendre davantage, Law l'intriguait trop. Il voulait comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, à mener ce plan aux risques importants. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il s'opposait autant à Joker, même si ce dernier n'était pas directement impliqué dans l'actuelle situation. Il existait tant d'inconnues qu'il voulait résoudre.

Le tatoué eut un sourire amusé, sans doute dû à ses souvenirs.

– En pleine tempête, dehors, à Roanapura.

Ace le dévisagea, dubitatif. Il cherchait la plaisanterie. Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés sous des trombes d'eau ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

– Je te mens pas, Ace. On avait chacun nos raisons d'être dehors avec un temps aussi pourri. C'est comme ça que j'ai croisé Law, que je connaissais déjà en fait.

– Tu le connaissais déjà ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

– De nom. Trucs de Natifs, expliqua Wiper, éludant un peu la question.

Il acquiesça, n'essayant pas d'en savoir davantage, et il le laissa continuer.

– Je lui ai dit de me retrouver au Bar de l'Arnaque quand il pourrait, pour qu'on puisse discuter plus tranquillement que sous un orage.

– Le Bar de l'Arnaque ? fit Ace, désabusé Et Law a accepté ? Dis-moi, c'est le propre des Natifs d'être aussi taré ?

Le tatoué lâcha un petit rire et ne démentit pas. Les Natifs avaient tous un grain, c'était définitif à ses yeux. Et c'était eux que tous craignaient dans la région ? Ace se demanda si les règles des Ro'ans n'étaient pas qu'une vaste blague.

Le Bar de l'Arnaque était très réputé dans la cité du vice, et même au-delà. Même à Jaya le nom de cet endroit était connu. Il s'agissait d'un des bars les plus malfamés de toute la ville, mais aussi l'un des plus fréquentés. Tous s'y retrouvaient, et c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer des recherches, ou entendre les dernières rumeurs. Il n'était d'ailleurs par rare de croiser tant des mafieux que des informateurs, voire, certes plus rarement, des marines infiltrés, ou ceux qui souhaitaient changer de bord. Seule la tenancière de l'établissement empêchait la situation de dégénérer, et personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle. Shakky était redoutable, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Personne n'ignorait le sort qu'elle réservait aux mauvais payeurs. De plus, les bruits qui couraient indiquaient qu'elle avait autrefois été une puissante mafieuse au contact des plus grands, mais elle aurait raccroché pour s'occuper de son bar.

Dans tous les cas, proposer à quelqu'un de se retrouver au Bar de l'Arnaque ne signifiait qu'une chose : « je traîne dans des affaires louches ». Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure approche à faire, surtout à une personne que l'on vient de rencontrer. Mais à quoi avait pensé Wiper ? Et Law aussi, qui avait eu la folie d'accepter. Ces deux-là allaient de pair.

– Oui, Law a accepté, confirma le tatoué. Les Ro'ans ne sont que très rarement blanc comme neige, tu sais. Il n'a pas fait exception. Après, pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette demande d'un inconnu qui le connaissait déjà ? Va savoir. Lui-même ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui a pris.

– Et pourquoi vous êtes restés ensemble après ?

– On a sympathisés, on avait aussi un ami commun. Y avait également nos affaires de Natifs qui nous liaient. Puis je l'ai aidé quand il en avait besoin.

Les explications de Wiper étaient très sommaires, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas tout savoir immédiatement, surtout si leur nature de Natif entrait en jeu. Il en savait déjà un peu plus sur leur rencontre, cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Ça lui donnait malgré tout l'impression de connaître un peu mieux Law, même s'il savait que c'était très loin d'être encore le cas.

Il nota également dans un coin de sa tête l'existence de cet ami commun. C'était peut-être un autre Natif, ou juste un autre Ro'an. Peut-être était-il intégré à leurs plans aussi. Il devait faire en sorte de ne pas l'oublier, au cas où qu'il ait une importance ultérieure.

Un souvenir lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit et lui rappela un élément qui l'intriguait. Il ignorait s'il aurait une réponse, mais il voulait tenter. Il décida de procéder par étapes, cela lui permettrait peut-être même de récupérer d'autres renseignements.

– Tu connais Smoker, c'est ça ?

– Oui, un vieil ami, fit Wiper. Law t'a dit quoi à son sujet ?

– Qu'il était un marine avec lequel il a un accord. Et qu'il n'était clairement pas un ami.

Le tatoué ne retint pas son léger rire.

– Ces deux-là, amis ? Même le terme _allié_ signifie beaucoup trop pour eux. Ils passent leur temps à se chercher des noises, ils ne peuvent pas se voir, pas même en photo.

– Alors pourquoi… commença Ace.

– Alors pourquoi il a aidé Law ? le devança Wiper. Parce que Smoker a un accord avec moi, et il sait que je ne lui pardonnerai pas s'il reste inactif à cause de cette inimitié alors qu'il pourrait l'aider. Même si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, l'accord qu'on a est aussi valable avec Law.

– Et comment t'as réussi à passer un accord avec un marine ? voulut-il savoir.

Cette histoire d'accord le laissait perplexe. Habituellement, les marines étaient beaucoup trop obstinés avec leur idée de justice pour pouvoir négocier avec les criminels, qu'ils soient des mafieux ou non. Alors comment Wiper avait-il réussi cet exploit ?

– Il avait une dette envers moi. J'ai sauvé sa précieuse coéquipière qui allait se faire tuer par des hommes de Teach il y a quelques années. Et comme, officiellement, je n'ai absolument rien d'un criminel et que je m'occupe du Shandia's, le courant est plutôt bien passé. Je lui ai donc proposé cet accord : il devient mon informateur personnel, et en échange je l'informe sur les dernières actions de Teach. Ou on lui donne quelques bourses remplies.

– Il… Il sait que t'es un Natif ?

– Oui, il a fini par l'apprendre en cherchant à se renseigner sur mon compte. On a passé notre accord après ça. Il sait aussi pour Law. C'était le plus simple après tout. Ça l'aide à savoir quel type d'informations il doit chercher.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait d'obtenir toutes ces réponses, mais une dernière question lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Pourquoi Smoker appelle-t-il Law « p'tite pomme » ? demanda Ace.

Il trouvait cette question stupide, c'était juste un surnom comme un autre, mais il avait cette envie de savoir. Il voulait comprendre d'où venait ce surnom que le brun ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier, même s'il n'en disait rien.

Wiper l'observa un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Il l'appelle vraiment encore comme ça ? Il changera jamais !

Ace le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre.

– Ce surnom vient d'une rencontre dans un bar où on était tous les trois, expliqua le tatoué avec beaucoup d'amusement. Je n'sais pas comment il a fait, mais Smoker a réussi à enivrer Law avec de l'alcool de pomme. Et depuis, il s'en sert comme moquerie.

Il eut un sourire en imaginant la scène. Du peu qu'il avait cerné le brun, il était certain que ce genre de situation devait être extrêmement rare. Cela avait dû être comique, et l'attitude de Wiper le supposait fortement.

– Ça va, j'vous dérange pas trop ?

Il sursauta et se retourna aussitôt vers le canapé, perdant son sourire. Law s'était redressé et les toisait. Il ne semblait pas très bien réveillé avec ses mèches toutes ébouriffées, mais sa mauvaise humeur était une évidence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ces petites anecdotes à son propos. Son autre facette s'était volatilisée, et sa froideur naturelle était revenue au premier plan.

Ace fut un peu gêné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun se réveille au beau milieu de leur conversation. En revanche, cela n'affectait pas Wiper : il riait encore, se moquant de la réaction de son ami.

– T'inquiète pas, fit-il à Ace, il est toujours grincheux au réveil.

Et le mot « grincheux » était plus qu'adéquat pour qualifier l'attitude de Law. Ce dernier fusilla son coéquipier du regard, puis soupira avant de se recoucher, coupant tout contact visuel.

La légère gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir s'était envolée, et ses lèvres arboraient désormais un fin sourire. En un sens, il enviait sur l'instant la relation entre les deux amis. Sabo lui manquait, et il ne pourrait pas le voir avant encore un long moment, tout comme le reste des leurs. Même si des Empereurs les traquaient, Law et Wiper étaient ensemble et ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre. Lui, il était seul dans sa vendetta. Même si son frère le soutenait pour venger Luffy et pour retrouver Lachésis, il savait que celui-ci s'opposerait à ses dernières actions. Il n'approuverait pas les actuels risques qu'il prenait en restant avec les deux Natifs, ni le fait qu'il ait fait foirer des affaires de Joker. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Personne au sein de leur famille ne savait ce qu'il faisait réellement.

Il préférait ne pas envisager la réaction de ses proches s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Beaucoup essaieraient de l'empêcher de continuer. Ils n'accepteraient pas qu'il prenne autant de risques, même si c'était pour venger Luffy, ou à présent pour obtenir des informations sur la situation actuelle. Cependant, tout arrêter ne faisait pas partie des options qu'il envisageait, en aucun cas. Il n'aimait pas mentir aux siens, mais c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix possible.

Pourtant, malgré cette détermination dont il faisait preuve, il avait été traversé par le doute, l'hésitation. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire que d'entrer dans ce cercle de la vengeance ? Cette question l'avait longtemps tiraillé, parce que son petit frère ne l'aurait peut-être pas accepté.

.

.

 _« Ace… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

 _Il se retourna vers son petit frère, assis sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau turquoise de la mer. Son chapeau de paille l'empêchait de voir ses yeux noirs et les émotions qui devaient les traverser en cet instant._

– _De quoi tu parles, Lu' ?_

 _Luffy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il hésitait, mais Ace ignorait à quoi était due cette incertitude._

– _A propos de ton père… fit doucement son frère, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait._

 _Ace savait qu'il fixait ses pieds qui s'agitaient lentement dans l'eau. Il connaissait son frère et ses attitudes. Lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose de dérangeant ou sur lequel il hésitait, son regard se faisait fuyant, il observait un point fixe._

 _Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et il contempla la mer. Le silence se fit. On entendait seulement le clapotis des vagues contre les rochers un peu plus loin. Parfois une mouette ou deux._

 _– Je n'sais pas, Lu'. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire._

 _Nouveau silence. Son frère avait cessé d'observer ses pieds pour fixer l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait lentement, baignant le ciel de ses lueurs orangées. Tous deux venaient presque tous les jours ici pour admirer le coucher du soleil quand ils étaient à Jaya. Souvent Sabo les rejoignait, mais il était en ce moment à Arabasta pour une mission._

 _– Tu devrais ne rien faire, suggéra Luffy._

 _Il le regarda avec étonnement. Ne rien faire ? Avec ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'inactivité comme une possibilité._

 _– Ne rien faire, Lu' ? répéta-t-il._

 _Son petit frère hocha la tête._

 _– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ace, mais la vengeance apporte toujours un lot démesuré de problèmes que personne n'imagine._

 _Luffy le surprenait toujours lorsqu'il se décidait à se montrer mature, laissant de côté son habituelle candeur et insouciance. Il avait toujours cette impression que cela ne lui ressemblait pas._

– _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Ace. Ni à aucun autre de mes proches, pas un seul._

– _Je sais, Lu'._

– _Je…_

 _Son frère hésita un instant. Il cherchait ses mots. Il l'aperçut se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et cela n'avait qu'une seule signification : quelque chose le tracassait, mais il ne lui en dirait rien. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il ne ferait que survoler cette question._

 _– Je devrais aussi agir, reprit-il, mais à cause de ça, je ne veux pas. Je sais que si j'essayais de tenter quelque chose, quelqu'un qui m'est très cher en pâtirait forcément._

 _Ace ne répondit rien. Il savait de quoi il parlait. C'était pour ça que tous deux se comprenaient aussi bien. Même si leurs vécus étaient différents, ils avaient tous deux perdu leur père. Leurs relations avec leur paternel n'avaient certes pas été les mêmes, Luffy avait peu connu le sien, mais le résultat en était similaire : qu'importe qui il était, il avait maintenant disparu._

 _Il savait aussi que son frère ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre ses proches. C'était une chose contre laquelle il se battait de toutes ses forces. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la vengeance. Pourtant, il était certain que la haine devait bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'apercevait parfois dans ses yeux._

 _– Personne ne pâtira de quoi que ce soit, Lu'. Personne. Pas un seul de tes proches. De nos proches. Je te le promets. »_

.

.

Que penserait Luffy de ce qu'il était en train de faire désormais ? Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à abandonner l'idée de vengeance après sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ressentait ce besoin de faire payer le responsable. Il s'était juré de retrouver Lachésis quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant, ce n'était pas pour son père, comme cela aurait pu être le cas quelques années auparavant, mais pour Luffy. Il ferait regretter à cet enfoiré de lui avoir pris son petit frère.

– Ace ?

Il reprit subitement pied dans la réalité, manquant de sursauter, et il chercha un instant l'origine de la voix. Il aperçut Wiper qui s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils, et Law était toujours allongé sur le canapé, mais il était cette fois-ci pleinement réveillé. Tous deux l'observaient.

 _–_ Tu nous écoutais au moins ? fit Law.

Ses souvenirs l'avaient vraiment déconnecté du monde réel, il n'avait absolument rien entendu. Il eut un sourire gêné et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– J'étais ailleurs, désolé.

Le Ro'an soupira.

– Ça, on avait remarqué, confirma-t-il. T'étais complètement sourd. Tu nous expliques, Ace-ya ?

Il perdit son sourire et il le fixa silencieusement. Leur expliquer ? Il y a quelques jours, un non catégorique aurait déjà été franchi la barrière de ses lèvres comme un réflexe, mais plus maintenant. Se confier, même superficiellement, amorcerait un nouveau processus de mise en confiance. Cela leur prouverait également qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il ne leur ferait pas faux bond. Sa haine envers Joker était trop féroce pour qu'il abandonne sa vengeance, qu'importe ce qu'aurait pu en penser Luffy. Restait à savoir si les deux amis œuvreraient ensuite à la création de cette confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne révèlerait rien, et ils devraient se contenter de ce dont ils avaient déjà connaissance.

Cependant, comment connaître leurs intentions ? Il devait réfléchir sur la conduite à mener pour les savoir, sans pour autant risquer de les braquer. Il devait leur faire comprendre que, malgré ses questions, il n'était pas opposé à l'idée de ne rien leur révéler.

– J'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs, déclara calmement Ace.

Wiper arqua un sourcil mais il resta silencieux. Il semblait laisser la situation entre les mains de son ami. Après tout, c'était lui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Law demeurait de marbre, et se contentait de l'observer. Comme toujours, ses prunelles orageuses voulaient sonder son être pour obtenir des réponses.

– Des souvenirs ?

– Sur les raisons qui m'ont mené jusqu'ici.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il s'était rappelé certains moments passés en compagnie de son petit frère, cette maturité dont il faisait parfois preuve. Néanmoins, il savait que ses propos suffiraient à attiser la curiosité de Law. Il n'avait pas prévu un plan compliqué pour découvrir leurs intentions, il optait simplement pour la carte de la sincérité.

– Tu veux nous en parler ?

La question de Law le surprit, ou plutôt son ton. Il n'était pas inquisiteur, et démontrait un début de sollicitude. Il lui laissait le choix. Il supposait même une éventuelle entraide. Cela le dérouta, comme la veille lorsque le brun lui avait parlé plus librement que d'habitude. La confiance ne s'était pas encore totalement créée entre eux, mais elle apparaissait doucement, petit à petit.

Ce n'était pas le Ro'an qui était en face de lui, pas cet homme froid et insensible, ce côté qui correspondait plutôt au Natif qu'il était. Ce n'était pourtant pas non plus la facette secrète qu'il avait déjà aperçue. C'était encore autre chose, un entre deux. Peut-être était-ce l'aspect qu'il montrait seulement en compagnie de ses proches.

– Je n'sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance là-dessus.

– C'est légitime, acquiesça Law. La confiance s'acquiert avec le temps, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. Cependant, si tes raisons font en sorte que tu es pleinement un ennemi de Joker, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.

– Je veux pouvoir en être certain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de confidences ? répliqua Ace.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser cette question. Il trouvait cela trop étrange, il y avait forcément un intérêt caché derrière.

– Cela te poussera sûrement à te confier Ace-ya, et je veux savoir sur quel tableau tu joues exactement.

Oui, bien sûr, c'était évident. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être en confiance malgré le marché qu'ils avaient passé. S'ils voulaient avancer et éviter des querelles intestines, ils devaient jouer cartes sur table. L'heure des cachoteries était terminée.

Il planta ses yeux droit dans ceux du brun, avec un léger sourire qui démontrait toute son assurance.

– Reprenons nos bonnes habitudes Law, déclara Ace, passons un accord. Chacun pose tour à tour une question à laquelle l'autre doit répondre. On peut s'arrêter dès qu'une question ne nous plaît pas. C'est donnant-donnant, et ça nous permettra de partir sur de bonnes bases pour notre collaboration.

Law se redressa, les prunelles pétillantes d'intérêt, tandis que Wiper avait un soupir amusé.

– Très bien, fit le Ro'an avec un sourire intéressé. Ça me convient parfaitement.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le clapotis des vagues se heurtait contre la coque de l'Aliénor, toujours à quai. Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon, mais pas âme qui vive ne se trouvait à bord. Le navire était désert, nul n'y était revenu depuis la veille. Personne ne s'en approchait, mais un œil avisé remarquerait aussitôt le guet posté à la fenêtre, dans l'ancienne maison de pêcheurs, juste en face. Les mafieux surveillaient les lieux, tenant à ne laisser aucune chance d'échappatoire à leurs cibles.

Si partir avait certes été leur soudaine préoccupation pour éviter d'être pris entre deux feux, Fai et Axell s'étaient néanmoins refusé à prendre la mer immédiatement. D'un commun accord, ils étaient restés en ville, et elle avait rapidement conduit le contrebandier à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant.

Cet établissement était plus qu'insalubre. Dissimulé dans une petite ruelle sombre où les égouts étaient, de toute évidence, inexistants, une odeur pestilentielle régnait et décourageait les quelques potentiels clients, sans compter les flaques d'eau croupie qui se formaient entre les pavés. La devanture miteuse ne payait pas de mine, et l'enseigne de bronze semblait prête à se décrocher de son support. L'unique petite fenêtre était crasseuse et la lueur d'une bougie posée sur le rebord ne suffisait pas pour entr'apercevoir l'intérieur. L'autrefois épaisse porte de bois, à moitié dévorée par les termites et aux gonds rongés par la rouille, était une véritable passoire, laissant filtrer la pluie, la neige et les bourrasques. Un brouhaha incessant s'en échappait également, brisant une idée qui aurait pu se créer. Qu'importe l'état désastreux de cette auberge, celle-ci disposait de nombres d'habitués.

En dehors de ces derniers, personne ne s'aventurait dans ces coins reculés et presque malfamés de Whiskey Peak. Aux yeux de Fai, cela n'avait fait aucun doute : c'était là et pas ailleurs qu'ils pourraient attendre en toute sécurité que la situation se tasse. Aucun mafieux à leurs trousses ne songerait à venir les trouver là. En apparence, elle n'était pas censée connaître la ville après tout. Dans les faits, il en était tout autrement.

 _Ne jamais sous-estimer un informateur devrait être un conseil universel._

Axell n'était pas à son aise dans cette taverne. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable sur ces bancs de bois défoncés, aux reliefs creusés par tous leurs occupants au cours des années, et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui. Elle le rappelait à l'ordre à chaque fois et lui intimait la discrétion, mais rien n'y faisait. Heureusement pour eux deux qu'elle était une habituée : personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Dès le petit matin, la grande – et unique – salle se remplissait rapidement, même si elle était pour la plupart occupée par les poivrots de la nuit qui décuvaient encore, avachis sur les tables. Le gérant, un petit homme costaud repérable de loin avec son surcot rouge et son crâne à moitié dégarni sur le haut, ne prenait même plus la peine de les faire sortir à grand vacarme. Sa poule qui l'accompagnait toujours trottinait sur le comptoir en toute liberté, grignotant les restes laissés par les clients. Quelques rats traversaient également la salle, ramassant les miettes sous les tables et peu soucieux des humains. Nul ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, et ils étaient bien les seuls à faire un peu de ménage dans ce taudis.

Qualifier cet endroit de dépotoir était un véritable euphémisme. C'était une porcherie sans nom. Et pourtant, elle était revenue ici assez de fois pour que le tavernier se souvienne parfaitement d'elle et de ses petites habitudes. Elle prenait toujours la deuxième table à droite en partant de la cheminée, un peu excentrée mais pas assez pour attirer les regards. Relativement proche de la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir filer à toute vitesse, mais également de la réserve pour pouvoir s'y barricader en cas de problème. Comme elle était légèrement en diagonale, elle esquivait aussi les courants d'air incessants, et elle était à une distance parfaite de l'âtre pour avoir suffisamment chaud en hiver, mais pas trop en été. C'était tout simplement sa place, celle qu'elle occupait à chaque fois. Et personne ne la lui piquerait.

Aussi, elle prenait toujours un verre de rhum, celui qui provenait de Shabondy, et plus particulièrement du Grove 41. Très connu de tous les amateurs de rhum, non pas pour son goût exquis, mais davantage pour son côté tord-boyau. Elle s'était souvent pris la tête avec un certain Cyril qui s'obstinait à consommer du lait de chèvre plutôt que de s'essayer à cette spécialité. Leurs disputes étaient réputées au Poney Fringuant, et la jeune femme avait constamment été la favorite des poivrots avec lesquels elle trinquait avec joie.

Elle n'était pas folle. Elle savait que, dans ce genre d'endroit sordide au plus haut point, il fallait se fondre dans la masse. Devenir l'un d'entre eux. Être acceptée parmi eux. Ce qu'elle avait fait sans trop de problème. Dès son premier passage dans cette taverne, elle avait d'ores et déjà gagné des points en commandant le rhum du Grove 41. Par la suite, elle n'avait fait qu'approfondir ce lien afin de s'intégrer sans difficulté. À côté d'elle, Axell ressemblait à un blanc agneau jeté au milieu d'une meute de loups affamés.

Le contrebandier frappait frénétiquement du pied le sol, et continuait d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Question discrétion, il allait franchement devoir s'améliorer. Il n'avait même pas touché son verre, en proie au stress qui ne le lâchait pas. Son attitude commençait à profondément exaspérer Fai. Elle prit néanmoins sur elle, s'efforçant de rester calme. Se prendre la tête avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée si elle souhaitait conserver la mobilité de l'Aliénor. Cependant, en avait-elle vraiment besoin ? Les choses n'étaient pas très claires de ce côté-là, et la réponse au message qu'elle avait envoyé à l'un de ses contacts la veille ne lui parvenait toujours pas. Elle allait sûrement devoir se déplacer en personne, et cela l'ennuyait déjà d'avance.

« Calme-toi, Ax'. Tu peux pas te détendre ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était en sécurité ici, lui reprocha-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement.

– Me détendre ? répéta-t-il, sidéré. Dans un taudis pareil ? T'as fumé ma vieille.

Elle lui décocha un regard désabusé à cause du surnom. Axell ne perdait ses techniques de drague que dans deux seuls cas. Lorsqu'il se montrait sérieux, ou, comme actuellement, lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du stress. Elle soupira.

– Aux yeux des mafieux de Teach, on n'est pas censés connaître la ville. Tu comprends ça, Ax' ? Si on connaît pas les lieux, comment veux-tu qu'on soit dans un tel endroit ? Ils penseront jamais à venir là.

Il l'observa longuement, toujours dubitatif. Il allait devoir apprendre à contenir ses craintes, et rapidement s'il voulait continuer sa routine de contrebandier.

– Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer, reprit-elle, insistant bien sur ses mots. Tu me torches ce verre, et tu te détends. T'oublie le reste.

Il hocha brièvement la tête. Bien, une étape de franchie. Maintenant, elle savait quoi faire pour terminer de lui vider l'esprit.

Elle se pencha en arrière, balayant du regard la grande salle à la recherche de ce surcot rouge.

– Hé, Akadoc ! héla-t-elle le tenancier. Tu m'sers la même chose et tu ramènes les dés ?

– Tout d'suite, Fai !

L'aubergiste regagna le comptoir, poussant sa poule pour pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il voulait, puis il revint aussitôt vers la table. Il déposa sans douceur la chope, renversant un peu de rhum sur le bois, puis s'installa à leurs côtés, les dés toujours en main.

Axell jeta un regard étonné à la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

– Tu diras pas non à un cul d'chouette j'parie. Ou t'as peur de te prendre une dérouillée ?

– C'est pas demain la veille que tu seras en mesure de me battre, divine Fai.

– Méfie-toi, Ax'. Et puis Akadoc est aussi un excellent joueur, tu serais surpris.

Les trois se toisèrent, prêts à en découdre et à remporter la partie. Sans attendre davantage, ils débutèrent leur cul de chouette, avec pour seul objectif la victoire.

Ils enchaînèrent les manches sans compter, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui les entourait. L'aubergiste avait entièrement délégué la gestion des commandes à son unique employée, une jeune serveuse répondant au nom d'Ysolda et qui apprenait le métier. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre un seul instant et ainsi rester focaliser sur le jeu.

Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Cela n'importait guère. Elle attendait que la nuit tombe avant de tenter une sortie dans les ruelles de Whiskey Peak pour se renseigner sur la situation. Avec un peu de chance, son contact aurait également de nouvelles informations utiles pour elle, et elle pourrait alors définir un peu mieux ses futurs agissements.

Elle manqua de soupirer. Elle détestait se retrouver ainsi dans l'incertitude, dans le flou. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue une indicatrice : elle adorait être au courant de tout, de la moindre bricole. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle exerçait ses talents. Elle était constamment aux aguets. Même le plus insignifiant des tuyaux était toujours bon à prendre.

Sur sa droite, le petit vieux à l'œil vif qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière l'air de rien, emmitouflé dans sa cape rapiécée, se nommait Brattac et attendait la venue de son apprenti. Tous deux étaient des assassins au service d'une petite mafia indépendante du coin qui, doucement, accroissait sa réputation. Au comptoir, l'adolescente qui fixait d'un ennui profond la poule d'Akadoc était la fille d'un barde minable qui cuvait encore sa soirée, là, avachi sur une table. Beaucoup d'habitués avaient tenté de négocier avec Brattac pour que celui-ci se débarrasse du musicien, mais il refusait à chaque fois, n'acceptant que les boulots de sa mafia.

Apercevoir le tenancier blêmir en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire la coupa subitement dans son observation. Elle le dévisagea avec incompréhension alors qu'il essayait de bredouiller quelques mots qui ne venaient pas, puis il attrapa les dés avec précipitation et disparut dans la réserve. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un mort.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'entrée pour comprendre un peu la raison d'un tel changement d'attitude, et elle fut imitée par Axell. Ce qu'elle vit lui figea aussitôt les sangs.

Ou plutôt _qui_ elle vit.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ou même seulement aperçu lors de ses rares séjours à Roanapura, et pourtant, elle savait exactement qui venait d'entrer au Poney Fringuant. Et c'était bien le dernier endroit auquel elle aurait pensé le croiser un jour.

Un colosse se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Tous les ragots le disaient grand et imposant, mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il dépasse les deux mètres de haut, ni à ce que sa silhouette soit tout en muscle. Le voir sur une photo et le voir en face d'elle étaient deux choses radicalement différentes. Au moins n'était-elle pas surprise de son style vestimentaire plus que loufoque et extravagant. Un pantacourt fuchsia avec des rayures ondulées roses, une chemise blanche entr'ouverte sur son torse, ce manteau à plumes roses et ces lunettes aux verres violets qui ne quittaient jamais son nez. La seule chose qui paraissait normale chez lui, c'était ses courts cheveux blonds, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Si elle avait ignoré son identité, il lui aurait été impossible de le prendre un seul instant au sérieux avec ses airs de dépravé.

Mais c'était nul autre que Joker qui se tenait dans l'entrée du Poney Fringuant.

* * *

.

.

 _Saurez-vous retrouver toutes les références de la dernière scène ? Il y en a tellement, je me suis fait plaisir sur cette scène x)_

 _Sur la fin d'ailleurs, j'avais initialement pensé mettre la scène en entier, mais finalement… j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle de couper à ce moment-là. L'ironie du sort a frappé Axell et Fai._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée en toute logique le weekend prochain sans problème, plus ou moins tôt en fonction des corrections à apporter._

 _D'ailleurs, au programme du chapitre 14, le fameux accord entre Ace et Law ! Et naturellement, toutes les révélations qui vont avec. Enfin, on commence à en savoir davantage._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	15. Compote or not Compote

_Hey à tous !_

 _J'ai longtemps galéré sur un passage de ce chapitre, parce que j'ai eu une coupure dans son écriture à cause de mes vacances, et me remettre dans le bain a plutôt été compliqué. Mais dans l'ensemble, je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai bien ri en écrivant une certaine scène._

 _En tout cas, voici le chapitre 14, avec notamment l'accord d'Ace et Law ! Des explications, des révélations, et cette fois-ci j'abrège ce teaser pour laisser davantage de suspense x)_

 _Dédicace à l'un de mes deux correcteurs et à sa compote ! On se comprend._

 _Autrement, merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _pour sa review en or ! Deuxième dédicace pour toi, parce que t'as quand même réussi à dépasser le nombre limite de caractères pour ta review x)_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Compote or not Compote**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Ace ne loupait pas l'éclat qui pétillait dans les yeux de Law. Son marché l'avait immédiatement intéressé, et il savait par expérience que cela serait profitable aux deux partis. Cela n'aurait jamais été le cas si Fai s'était tenue en face de lui. Cette dernière se serait contentée de le plumer jusqu'au bout, de le presser comme un citron jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être resté avec les deux Natifs, en aucun cas. Du moins pour l'instant ! Il espérait que les évènements ne se gâteraient pas par la suite.

Il se servit un verre d'eau tandis qu'il faisait le point sur les éléments nécessitant une réponse. Il ne voulait pas en oublier un seul. C'était une chance inespérée qu'il venait de se donner, alors il ne devait pas la manquer. Kaku et Kalifa lui en voudraient pendant des jours s'ils l'apprenaient. Ces deux indicateurs auraient rêvé d'être à sa place, face aux deux responsables du bordel de Roanapura, il l'aurait parié.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'entrée du couloir, puis repéra son sac qui traînait par terre. Il ne devait pas rester candide et croire que tout pouvait bien se terminer. Il y avait ce risque qu'il puisse devenir l'ennemi des deux coéquipiers au cours de la conversation, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Leur position pouvait différait de la sienne, et cela conduirait automatiquement à des emmerdes. Si cela arrivait, il devrait aussitôt prendre la poudre d'escampette et détaler au plus vite. Il ne se laisserait pas mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa vengeance. Et surtout, s'il mourrait, il était sûr et certain que Sabo viendrait le déterrer pour ensuite le tuer de nouveau afin de le lui faire payer amèrement.

Il but d'une traite son verre, puis il fixa le brun. Sans attendre davantage, il décida d'ouvrir l'échange avec une question qui l'intriguait depuis la veille.

– T'as rencontré le Roux, c'est ça ? interrogea de but en blanc Ace. C'est lui qui a engagé DoubleFinger. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Wiper adressa un regard qu'il ne comprit pas à son ami, mais il ne lui sembla pas que quelque chose de négatif en ressortait. Law lui répondit avec son éternel sourire en coin.

– Tu devines juste, Ace-ya. Le Roux souhaitait me rencontrer depuis qu'il a été au courant de mon implication dans toute cette affaire.

– Comment il a su ça ? À t'entendre parler, ça sonnait déjà comme un exploit que Joker t'ait repéré, alors ça doit être pareil pour le Roux.

Le Natif approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Tu connais la Sentinelle ?

– Tu me prends pour un idiot ? répliqua Ace, désabusé. Qui ne connait pas la Sentinelle ? Son nom est connu de tous, elle est la plus grande informatrice de toute la région, et en plus elle est à la tête du Syndicat. Quel est…

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, percutant quelque chose. Il dévisagea Law, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit.

– Oh, fit-il. C'est la Sentinelle qui a rencardé le Roux.

– Exactement, confirma le brun. Elle a informé le Roux de mon implication, et aussi de ma nature de Natif.

Cela ne l'étonna pas tant que ça, mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Quel avait été le but de la Sentinelle ? Avait-elle prévenu les autres Empereurs, comme Joker ou Teach ? Si tel était le cas, cela risquait fortement de sentir le roussi pour les deux amis.

Le retrait de Wiper dans la conversation le laissait également perplexe. Pourquoi ce recul ? Était-ce une habitude dans leur duo que de laisser Law prendre en main les discussions, en particulier lorsque celles-ci s'avéraient riches de renseignements ? Il n'aurait su dire. Le brun lui semblait en effet à l'aise dans ce genre de situations, sachant quelles questions poser à quel moment, tout en parvenant à éluder celles qui le dérangeaient. Indéniablement, il était doué dans ce domaine, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

En un sens, il avait subitement cette impression de se retrouver face à Kalifa ou à Kaku lorsque ces deux-là souhaitaient lui extirper quelques informations. Et leur facilité à lire entre les lignes, voire entre les lignes des lignes, était plus que rageante. Jouer sur le terrain des indicateurs de l'ombre représentait toujours une pure folie. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis.

– Elle a informé les autres Empereurs ? vérifia Ace.

– Pas à ma connaissance. Joker l'a su par un autre moyen, j'en suis certain, et Teach n'a dû l'apprendre qu'avec sa récente alliance. Pour Barbe Blanche, j'en sais rien. Le Roux lui a peut-être transmis l'info puisqu'ils sont alliés.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Oui, c'était logique. L'Empereur de Jaya était sûrement au courant désormais. Même s'il ne s'impliquait pas dans l'actuelle guerre qui se tramait, il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance, car les dangers qui en résulteraient étaient bien trop grands.

– Qu'est-ce que te voulait le Roux du coup ?

Les termes de l'accord partaient déjà en vrille en à peine cinq minutes. Il se moquait complètement du principe du « tour à tour », il voulait simplement des réponses. Sa curiosité était bien trop forte. Law ne sembla d'ailleurs pas s'en offusquer, et paraissait plutôt s'en amuser.

– Une alliance, Ace-ya.

– Une alliance ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

L'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Une alliance ? Sérieusement ? Mais à quoi pensait Shanks ? Nami et Kid n'avaient rien fait pour l'en dissuader ? Pourquoi diable avait-il voulu s'allier avec celui qui le forçait à entrer en guerre contre Teach ? Il ne comprenait pas. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

– Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? chercha-t-il à savoir.

– Tu n'as pas été le seul surpris, Ace-ya. Mais ses raisons se tiennent. De un, c'est la Sentinelle elle-même qui lui a conseillé une telle alliance. Il ignore pourquoi, mais comme elle ne donne jamais de conseils au hasard, il a préféré en tenir compte. De deux, ça lui apporte un avantage tactique. Il a conscience que je ne m'arrêterai pas à cette guerre, qu'importent mes projets, et m'avoir dans son camp lui permettra de limiter la casse.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de se renseigner auprès de Kalifa ou Kaku. Avec un peu de chance, l'un de ces deux-là disposait d'informations sur les agissements de la Sentinelle. Il en doutait certes fortement, mais il pouvait toujours espérer que ça soit le cas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il comprenait désormais mieux la réaction de Shanks. Cela tombait en effet sous le sens.

Cela l'arrangeait également. Les risques de voir Law devenir son ennemi s'amoindrissaient et ce n'était pas un point négligeable. C'était déjà ça de pris, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela l'enjoignait même davantage à se laisser aller à quelques confidences qu'il n'avait pas initialement prévues.

Il remarqua aussi que Wiper écoutait avec une attention toute particulière les propos de son ami. Oui, bien sûr : lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il était ressorti de cette rencontre. De ce fait, il était certain d'obtenir l'essentiel des renseignements.

– Et t'as accepté une telle alliance ?

– Il aurait fallu être franchement con pour la refuser, objecta Law. S'allier avec le Roux, c'est s'offrir la protection d'un Empereur face à Teach et Joker. C'est un avantage non négligeable, crois-moi.

– Être un Natif ne te suffit pas ? demanda Ace, étonné.

– Joker est un Natif et un Empereur, rétorqua-t-il amèrement, presque acerbe. Tu crois vraiment qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre de qui je suis ?

Cette réponse déstabilisa quelque peu Ace qui ne sut quoi dire.

– Le seul avantage que j'ai d'être un Natif face à lui, reprit Law tout aussi amèrement, c'est qu'il ne me tuera pas immédiatement et qu'il voudra me mettre la main dessus vivant. Et tu sais très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font les ennemis de Joker.

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui traverser l'échine. Le Ro'an déclarait ça avec un tel détachement, avec une telle dureté dans le regard que c'en était presque effrayant. _« Quoi qu'il en soit, évite d'aborder ce sujet avec Law. Il n'aime pas tellement en parler, et il a tendance à se montrer trop cynique. Je sais pas s'il se rend compte qu'il choque les gens, ou s'il s'en amuse. »_ Les propos de Wiper lui revinrent directement en tête, et il fut à nouveau frappé par leur véracité. Encore une fois il en faisait l'expérience et cela n'avait strictement rien d'agréable.

Les ennemis de Joker ne faisaient jamais de vieux os. Ils étaient souvent rapidement attrapés, et leur agonie était réputée pire que la mort. Si Law et lui étaient capturés, d'atroces souffrances les attendraient, et ils préfèreraient se tuer plutôt que de les endurer plus longtemps. Personne n'en réchappait.

Et malgré cela, le Ro'an continuait de s'opposer au maître de la cité du vice en toute connaissance de cause. Jusqu'à quel point était-il suicidaire ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à sa folie.

– Cependant, continua Law plus calmement, l'alliance n'a pas pu être conclue. Baby 5 a débarqué trop tôt, et on a dû fuir dans la précipitation. Le Roux doit me recontacter, mais avec la situation, je doute que cela soit avant un moment.

La protection n'était donc plus de mise. Rien n'atténuerait les dégâts s'il venait à se faire chopper dans les jours à venir, et leurs perspectives d'avenir se faisaient de plus en plus sombres. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si tendu la veille. La situation se présentait mal pour eux deux et attendre paraissait la seule solution dont ils disposaient pour l'instant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup, Law ? Tu te retrouves sans rien face à Teach et Joker.

– Ça, c'est pas tes affaires Ace-ya. Même si tu restes avec nous le temps de notre accord, tu n'es pas impliqué dans nos plans à ce que je sache.

Il ne put retenir sa moue déçue face à ce refus, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas davantage. Il savait pertinemment qu'insister était plus qu'inutile, il l'avait bien vu avec Fai. Celle-ci n'était jamais parvenue à faire fléchir le navigateur en sa présence, alors ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait y parvenir. Il préféra donc changer de sujet qu'il jugeait tout aussi important.

– Quelle est ta position par rapport à Barbe Blanche ? interrogea-t-il.

Il avait voulu sa question aussi neutre que possible, mais elle ne manqua pas de surprendre Law. Cependant, à créer une guerre avec le Roux, puis à accepter une alliance avec ce dernier, cela signifiait automatiquement qu'il avait déjà réfléchi au rôle accordé au dernier Empereur qui, pour l'instant, demeurait en dehors de tout ce bordel. Donc, en soi, sa demande n'était pas si étonnante que ça.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? intervint soudain Wiper, suspicieux.

– Mes explications viendront après, rétorqua-t-il.

Il voulait une réponse concrète, et il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus. À son grand soulagement, le Ro'an ne se montrait pas aussi méfiant que son coéquipier, ou tout du moins il ne l'affichait pas.

– Neutralité absolue, exposa simplement Law. Qu'il reste en dehors de cette guerre me convient très bien, même si avec la récente alliance entre Teach et Joker, qu'il vienne en aide au Roux pourrait être utile. Sa chute n'est en aucun cas l'un de nos objectifs, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Il hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant à toute allure sur la meilleure position à adopter. Il avait encore quelques hésitations, et ne parvenait pas à se décider. Devait-il prendre le risque ou devait-il plutôt s'abstenir ? Le choix lui était difficile, pour des raisons futiles de prudence exacerbée.

Wiper le coupa dans son flot de pensées, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que son ami l'en empêchait. Il désirait rester maître de l'échange, et le tatoué se contenta d'approuver sans résister.

– A ton tour désormais, Ace-ya. J'ai suffisamment parlé pour l'instant.

Il releva que cela ne signifiait pas pour autant la fin des confidences. Le « pour l'instant » montrait bien que de nouvelles informations pourraient lui être données en fonction de ce que lui révélerait. Law essayait de l'appâter.

– Tu parlais des raisons qui t'ont mené jusqu'ici, reprit le brun. Un lien avec cette histoire de vengeance ?

Il réussit à contenir une légère grimace Law avait une trop bonne mémoire des petits détails qu'il avait pu laisser échapper depuis son arrivée sur l'Aliénor. Il inspira profondément, se concentrant sur la version qu'il s'était décidé à donner. Même si les deux coéquipiers ne lui apparaissaient plus comme des ennemis, il préférait encore garder quelques secrets sous le coude en ce qui concernait son frère, et lui-même par la même occasion.

– Mon petit frère s'est fait tuer il y a quatre ans, à Roanapura. On a retrouvé son corps passé à tabac dans une ruelle, sans aucune explication. Assez rapidement, j'ai trouvé un lien avec Joker, en particulier avec les membres de sa Family, et j'ai commencé mes recherches.

Il essayait de conserver un ton le plus neutre possible, qui ne trahissait pas sa colère envers Joker, ou sa peine d'avoir perdu Luffy. Il ne voulait pas afficher la moindre faiblesse.

– On a jamais compris pourquoi il s'était fait tuer, reprit Ace. Il n'était qu'un civil, et pourtant ça n'a pas suffi à le protéger. S'il avait eu des emmerdes, il me l'aurait dit, mais non, rien. C'est arrivé comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une longue bouffée d'air, se souciant peu des regards des deux amis.

Il n'avait pas spécialement menti, hormis sur un point, mais il préférait encore garder le silence sur ce dernier. Il y avait peu de risque que Law le remarque, alors il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétudes à ce sujet.

– C'est pour ça que tu as enquêté sur Joker depuis tout ce temps, Ace-ya ? vérifia-t-il. Pour venger ton frère ?

– Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, même si c'était de la folie.

– Et Lachésis dans l'histoire ?

Il dévisagea le brun un instant, avant de comprendre qu'il avait dû faire le lien avec ses propos au Shandia's. Avait-il conscience que sa trop bonne mémoire pourrait à terme lui poser de sérieux problèmes ?

– Je le soupçonne d'avoir été présent, peut-être même responsable. Mais comme il a disparu à peu près en même temps, j'ai pas réussi à en savoir davantage.

En réalité, il était intimement convaincu que Lachésis était responsable de la mort de Luffy, tous les indices convergeaient en ce sens, mais il préférait conserver une certaine distance à ce sujet avec les deux Natifs. Simple mesure de prudence.

Law se contenta d'hocher la tête, pensif, et le silence s'installa. Rapidement, il trouva cette absence de réaction assez troublante, et même gênante. Intuitivement, il considérait ça comme de mauvais augure, même si rien ne concordait vraiment en ce sens. Il avait cette détestable impression que quelque chose clochait, sans pouvoir discerner quoi. Comme s'il nageait dans un flou total, qu'un renseignement important lui manquait.

Wiper également demeurait de marbre, semblant n'avoir aucun avis particulier sur le sujet. Il s'en remettait à son ami.

À cause de ce silence stressant, il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Pourquoi leur échange semblait-il mal tourner ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier. Alors d'où lui venait ce sentiment ? Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître de son malaise, et c'était une chance que les yeux du Ro'an soient rivés vers le sol.

– Tu me prends pour un con ? déclara simplement Law.

Il tomba des nues et le dévisagea, comprenant subitement ce qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ses prunelles d'acier le fixaient sans ciller, tandis qu'une évidence s'imposait dans son esprit. Il avait été con de penser que Law ne le remarquerait pas.

– Joker ne s'en prend jamais aux civils, Ace-ya. Jamais. Même s'il peut s'en dispenser, il tâche d'avoir un certain honneur si on peut dire pour que la Marine lui foute la paix. Si, par le passé, il s'en était pris à un civil, crois-moi que t'aurais clairement su pourquoi ton frère aurait été tué. Il en aurait fait un exemple pour que personne d'autre ne s'aventure sur le même chemin que ton frère.

Il avait pâli au fil des explications, voyant son mensonge s'envoler en fumée. Law s'en était si aisément rendu compte. Il avait vraiment été con sur ce coup-là. Il tenta néanmoins une autre approche, bien qu'il n'y mît pas beaucoup d'espérance.

– Peut-être qu'il a voulu étouffer l'affaire ?

Le Ro'an eut un rire froid, désabusé.

– T'as entendu parler de Corazon, pas vrai Ace-ya ?

– Qui n'a pas entendu parler de lui ? Mais où est le…

– Corazon était le second de Joker, le coupa Law. Même son propre frère. Tu le savais ça ? Et pourtant, Joker l'a exécuté froidement, et l'a même fait savoir à l'intégralité du milieu mafieux. Qu'importe la personne et sa position, il ne tolèrera pas qu'on essaie de le duper. Alors tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait essayé d'étouffer l'affaire pour un simple _civil_ ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait déjà entendu cette rumeur sur la fraternité entre Joker et Corazon, mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. C'était déjà une histoire vieille de sept ans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela détruisait tout potentiel contre-argument. L'exemple utilisé par le brun était tellement probant. Corazon, le propre frère de l'Empereur, et donc un Natif, un membre de la Family qui était même le supérieur direct de Vergo, pourtant le bras droit de Joker, avait été abattu comme un mafieux de bas étage. Alors un civil ? C'était absurde. Son mensonge était définitivement tombé à l'eau.

Tenter de cacher la vérité à Law, c'était comme essayer une pareille manœuvre face à Kalifa ou Kaku : c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ces trois-là étaient impitoyables lors de ce genre de questions-réponses. C'était comme vouloir cacher une baleine sous un gravillon.

Le brun lâcha un bref soupir et adopta une posture qui ne se voulait pas menaçante.

– Je sais que révéler la mafia à laquelle tu fais partie n'est pas le plus aisé, parce qu'il y a ce risque qu'on puisse devenir ennemis, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas, Ace-ya. Déjà, de un, tu n'appartiens pas au réseau de Joker, ou alors tu as déserté, mais tu es donc son ennemi, et pas le mien. De deux, aucune chance que tu sois avec Teach : tu connais pas la ville, et t'étais pas enthousiaste à l'idée de venir ici. Donc, de trois, il reste le Roux ou Barbe Blanche, ce qui n'est pas gênant. Tu peux aussi appartenir à une plus petite mafia, mais ce n'est pas réellement problématique non plus. Ces dernières ne risquent pas d'interférer dans nos plans.

Il l'avait écouté silencieusement et, en effet, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ses analyses et déductions étaient justes, et rien, techniquement, ne le retenait de révéler cette information, si ce n'est une trop grande prudence. Cependant, s'il voulait établir une relation de confiance, il devait faire cette confidence. C'était nécessaire.

Il s'installa correctement sur sa chaise, reprenant de l'assurance pour faire face aux deux Natifs. Il inspira un grand coup, et braqua son regard dans ses prunelles orageuses.

– Poing Ardent, ça te parle ?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Fai déglutit en le voyant avancer d'un pas, mais elle resta de marbre. L'Empereur observait avec minutie le taudis dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds, et ses subordonnés qui l'accompagnaient ne cachaient pas leur dégoût. Sur les trois, elle n'en reconnut qu'une seule, celle aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, avec cette cigarette serrée entre ses dents, et cette tenue de soubrette violette. Une membre de la Family, Baby 5 si elle se souvenait bien.

 _Et question vestimentaire, on repassera. Dégénérés de Ro'ans._

Les deux autres n'étaient que de sombres inconnus, et elle était absolument certaine de ne les avoir jamais rencontrés par le passé. La première était une quarantenaire à la crinière frisée plus qu'improbable : ses cheveux étaient roux d'un côté, blond de l'autre. Rondelette, elle portait une robe bleu nuit avec des étoiles, exposant pleinement ses formes peu jalousées. Quant au second, un homme approchant la trentaine, sa doudoune jaune poussin augmentait sa corpulence et le rendait imposant. A l'inverse, ses mèches corbeau étaient toutes ébouriffées et lui accordaient un air profondément ridicule.

 _J'ai une troupe de cirque en face de moi, y a pas d'autre explication. C'est pas possible, c'est pas des mafieux qui viennent d'entrer, encore moins au service d'un Empereur._

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'ailleurs ? Cette interrogation martelait son esprit alors que le petit groupe de mafieux s'approchaient de leur table. Avec ses deux mètres de haut, Joker toisait sans difficulté l'intégralité de la salle qui s'était immédiatement tue. Toute son attitude hautaine lui rappelait les grandes familles nobles d'Arabasta, et le peuple qui se ratatinait plus bas que terre à leur passage. Dans un silence presque solennel, il s'assit en face d'elle et Axell, tandis que ses subordonnés encadraient la table.

 _Putain ça craint_.

Elle entendait les mouches voler. Pas un seul mot n'était échangé. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de la présence de l'Empereur au Poney Fringuant. Elle sentait également le contrebandier à ses côtés loin d'être rassuré. Il lui coula d'ailleurs un regard accusateur, l'air de dire : _« En sécurité, hein ? Tu t'es bien foutue d'ma gueule, ma vieille. »_ Elle était sûre que même Law n'aurait pas pu prévoir un coup pareil.

Elle eut comme un éclair de génie. Mais bien sûr ! Elle avait été stupide de ne pas y penser plutôt, et elle se gifla intérieurement. Si ce dégénéré de Ro'an qui leur avait servi de navigateur avait été repéré à Roanapura, alors il était plus que probable que Joker ait connaissance de leur relation. Elle comme Axell avaient déjà été reliés à Law. Elle retint un rictus. _Problèmes en vue._

Le Natif continua de détailler l'auberge avant qu'il n'arbore un large sourire peu rassurant.

– La seule solution pour que ce soit encore plus sale, ça serait de demander aux clients de chier directement par terre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager bêtement, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux sbires, mais les trois n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que leur chef s'était assis. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien Donquixote Doflamingo, un membre de la haute noblesse de la cité du vice, également l'Empereur connu sous le nom de Joker, qui venait de parler comme un poivrot. C'était largement du niveau de ce que pourrait dire Akadoc, le tenancier. Cet homme ne cessait de la surprendre, et c'était mauvais signe. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle de cette manière et se retrouver projetée dans l'incertitude.

Joker les fixa alors, délaissant totalement cet environnement sordide. Il arborait toujours ce sourire qui empêchait quiconque de deviner ses intentions et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle se décida à lui faire face.

Non, elle ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il en était hors de question. Même si elle n'allait pas tenter des folies et le contrarier, elle refusait de s'aplatir devant lui, sous prétexte qu'il était un Empereur et un Natif. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que montrer sa peur à un tel individu était la dernière chose à faire dans leur situation.

Elle donna un discret coup de pied au contrebandier sous la table pour le forcer à se reprendre. S'il ne l'imitait pas, son bluff serait beaucoup moins convaincant. Il allait devoir lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

Elle tâcha d'adopter une posture fière, digne de ses origines nobles, néanmoins aux aguets et qui ne démontrait en rien ses craintes. Ou du moins, elle espérait parvenir à dégager un tel effet. C'était quitte ou double.

– Sferzeney Fai, et Axell, commença Joker. Une indicatrice et un contrebandier. Law a su s'entourer ces dernières années.

Le sourire de l'Empereur instaurait un malaise dans son entourage, et elle était aux premières loges pour le subir. Même sa voix ne trahissait pas ses pensées. Il était complètement impossible de deviner ce à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir. Tout ce qui transparaissait, c'était ce vice qui l'habitait, représentatif de la cité qu'il contrôlait.

Malsain. C'était la première chose qui lui venait en tête.

Elle ne chercha même pas à nier. Le Natif s'était rencardé, et il en savait long sur eux deux. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il connaissait à peu près tout de leurs vies respectives.

 _Mais que sait-il exactement de Law ?_ Cette question germa subitement dans son esprit. Si un indicateur de l'ombre n'avait rien pu trouver sur lui, qu'en était-il d'un Empereur ? Elle doutait cependant de pouvoir extirper cette information de Joker.

– Où est Law ?

Cela sonnait presque comme un ordre. Mentir ou refuser de répondre ne semblait pas être de très bonnes alternatives.

– Mets tes infos à jour. On s'est séparés. On l'a pas vu depuis hier, depuis qu'on l'a lâché. On sait pas où il est. Le connaissant, il peut être n'importe où.

Désinvolte. Elle lui avait répondu avec aplomb, tout en lui donnant la vérité. Inutile de lui parler de la planque de la veille, le navigateur avait probablement bougé depuis.

Les trois sbires s'étaient crispés en l'entendant parler, et étaient même prêts à lui sauter à la gorge, mais Joker les arrêta d'un seul geste de la main. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Comme s'il n'avait aucune réaction particulière. Ou plutôt comme s'il s'amusait. Elle était sûre qu'il s'amusait d'elle.

À côté, Axell les observait tous deux, chacun leur tour. Pour sûr, il se faisait un sang d'encre et aurait préféré être très loin d'ici.

Définitivement, traîner durant ces trois années avec Law l'avait un peu trop affectée. Voilà qu'elle commençait à imiter son côté suicidaire. Être désinvolte face à un Empereur, et plus particulièrement _celui-ci_ , il fallait vraiment avoir un grain.

Elle avait cependant encore un atout dans sa manche, elle le savait. Celui qui lui garantissait la vie sauve.

– Oh, vraiment ? fit Joker sans surprise.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et installa sa tête entre ses mains, en avant. Voilà maintenant qu'il souriait à pleines dents.

 _Il sait. Il sait qu'on s'est séparés de Law. Ou il s'y attendait ?_

Elle sentit son aplomb diminuer petit à petit, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. C'était mauvais signe. Quelque chose lui échappait.

– Et où est ce « n'importe où », Fai ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait fixé droit dans les yeux, mais ses stupides lunettes violettes l'en empêchaient. Elle se retint de pester. Elle sentait aussi à côté d'elle le contrebandier qui lui intimait silencieusement de ne pas faire la conne.

Elle réfléchit un instant sur la meilleure réplique à sortir, la meilleure stratégie à suivre. Son esprit analysait aussi rapidement que possible toutes ses options, retraçant des liens entre les diverses informations qu'elle avait jusque-là obtenues.

– Je suis une indicatrice. En tant qu'Empereur, tu connais la règle. Les infos, ça se paie.

Elle devina aisément Axell lui hurler dans les oreilles qu'elle était folle à lier, bien qu'il se retint de le faire. Les trois sbires voulurent à nouveau l'étriper pour son manque de respect, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, guettant l'ordre de leur boss.

Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Le large sourire qui s'étira davantage lui prouva le contraire.

– Une question, celle de ton choix, lui concéda-t-il.

Elle avait piqué l'intérêt de l'Empereur. Un jeu s'était véritablement instauré entre eux deux. Elle était même presque certaine de sentir émaner de lui un peu d'impatience. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller.

– Qui est Law, pour toi ?

Baby 5 la toisa froidement, avec un agacement à peine dissimulé face à son insolence. Sa main se posa sur son revolver à sa hanche en menace tacite.

Sujet tendancieux. Fai avait donc vu juste. Elle en avait la certitude désormais : le lien entre Law et Joker ne remontait pas seulement au bordel de Roanapura, il était antérieur à cela. Les Natifs ne s'affrontaient pas sans raison.

Le silence qui s'installait fut soudainement brisé par un bref éclat de rire de l'Empereur. À cet instant-là, elle ne sut dire si le maintien de son sourire était une bonne chose ou non.

– Law, hein ? répéta-t-il. C'est qu'un gamin qui a pris un peu trop de libertés et qui le paiera cher.

Elle était servie avec les deux. L'un comme l'autre lui avaient répondu quelques propos énigmatiques assez vagues, donnant lieu à toutes sortes d'interprétations. Ou pour le dire autrement, ses recherches avançaient au ralenti.

– Donc, où est ce « n'importe où », Fai ? reprit-il.

– Il est toujours à Whiskey Peak. À pied. Dans l'une de ses planques, probablement. Et il va sûrement attendre quelques jours avant de sortir de son trou.

Joker hocha lentement la tête. Bien. Sa réponse lui convenait. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Était-il vraiment venu dans ce taudis pour les interroger, Axell et elle ? Les deux seules personnes à avoir voyagé un temps avec Law ? Elle n'aurait su dire. Elle trouvait cela étrange, même si sa présence s'expliquait aussi avec l'alliance nouvelle avec Teach. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose.

– Pourquoi vous être séparés de Law ? l'interrogea-t-il, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Son sourire s'était légèrement affaissé. Oh. Elle s'était trompée. Il l'ignorait, en fait. Et ne pas savoir ce fait le dérangeait.

 _Et s'il n'a pas été surpris, alors cela devait être une possibilité qu'il a envisagée. Ou alors, il connait suffisamment Law pour ne pas être surpris de ses actions._

Elle scruta longuement le visage du Natif, comme si cela suffirait à obtenir des éléments de réponse.

 _Mouais… y a anguille sous roche. Ces deux-là sont pas clairs. Qu'y a-t-il donc d'autre en dehors du bordel de Roanapura ? Quelles sont leurs affaires de Natifs ?_

– La règle, Joker, objecta-t-elle simplement.

Les trois sbires virent rouge, encore, ne supportant pas qu'elle parle aussi librement à leur chef, mais l'Empereur éclata de rire, à la stupeur de tous.

Elle n'exagérerait rien si elle prétendait que toute la salle du Poney Fringuant avait sursauté et avait braqué son regard sur eux.

Elle-même dévisagea Joker, tout de même surprise d'une telle réaction. Il souffla un ordre à Baby 5 qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis toute son attention revint droit sur Fai.

– Tu ne perds ni le nord ni ton sang-froid pour une indicatrice sans grande renommée. Tu m'intéresses, Sferzeney Fai. Les jeunes talents de ton genre se font rares, surtout ceux qui ne sont pas encore accaparés par la Sentinelle.

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle attendait la suite. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire, ou de là où il voulait en venir.

– Nul doute que tu deviendras par la suite une indicatrice réputée. Ce pourquoi je te propose une place à mes côtés. C'est une chance en or que je t'offre.

Tout comme Axell, elle ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, Joker venait de lui proposer de rejoindre sa mafia, de devenir son indicatrice exclusive.

Une chance en or ? C'était même quelque chose d'exceptionnel et que personne n'était en mesure de refuser. La jouer désinvolte face au Natif était une chose, décliner une telle offre était tout bonnement impossible. Lui dire non, c'était un aller simple pour passer l'arme à gauche.

Elle entendait le contrebandier lui intimer de se contrôler et de répondre par l'affirmative pour assurer leur survie.

 _Va falloir qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que Law._

L'Empereur ne la quittait pas des yeux, observant ses réactions, avec toujours ce sourire. Il attendait sa réponse.

Elle lâcha un bref soupir. C'était quitte ou double.

– Mes services ne sont pas à vendre, Joker, déclara-t-elle avec un air grave. Je refuse catégoriquement. Il est hors de question que je rejoigne ta clique. J'ai voyagé trois ans avec Law, j'ai eu ma dose de Ro'ans dégénérés. T'as cru quoi, que ton look de dépravé suffirait à m'appâter ? Mauvaise pioche.

Axell se liquéfia littéralement à côté d'elle, et n'eut même pas la force de l'insulter de tous les noms.

Joker avait perdu son sourire, le sérieux et la colère se lisaient sur ses traits. Ses sbires commençaient déjà de dégainer leurs armes. Ils allaient la tuer. Cette fois-ci, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Elle braqua alors ses yeux azur sur ses stupides lunettes violettes. Elle se retint de les envoyer voler pour plonger son regard droit dans le sien.

– Voyons Joker, ajouta-t-elle, plus que sérieuse.

Le Natif haussa un sourcil, même si c'était difficilement visible avec ses lunettes. Toute l'auberge était pendue aux lèvres de Fai qui compléta :

– Il y a toujours de la compote !

Elle ne cilla pas. Elle ne bougea pas non plus. Elle tenait sa position.

Le temps s'était figé. Tous les clients du Poney Fringuant étaient suspendus à la réaction du Natif qui tardait à venir.

Puis, alors que ses sbires allaient passer à l'acte, il leva la main, les arrêtant net. Personne ne comprit. Voulait-il s'en charger lui-même ?

Baby 5 commença de protester, suivie des deux autres, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire grand-chose.

– Fermez-là, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il ne lâcha pas Fai du regard, puis il se leva. La salle se ratatina un peu plus face à ses deux mètres. Cela n'ébranla pas la jeune femme.

Un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Joker et il ricana alors qu'ils s'affrontaient toujours visuellement. Nouvelle incompréhension pour l'assemblée.

– On y va.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la taverne animée d'un silence religieux, suivi prestement de ses subordonnés.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ace fixait toujours le Natif, guettant sa réaction. Il voulait voir s'il trouverait de lui-même ou non.

– Le pyr… commença Law avant de s'interrompre de lui-même.

Il eut un sourire, et reprit.

– Tu es Poing Ardent ? Ce pyromane, l'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche ?

– Exactement, confirma-t-il.

Son froncement de sourcils le laissa cependant perplexe. À quoi pensait le Ro'an ?

– Comment t'as atterri sur l'Aliénor alors ? Tu vas tout de même pas me faire croire que t'avais pas de planque à Roanapura ?

– C'était trop risqué, et je voulais pas que les hommes de Joker puissent faire le lien entre moi et Barbe Blanche. J'ai préféré la jouer incognito de a à z.

Le brun lâcha un soupir amusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son bonnet tacheté était resté sur le canapé.

– Voilà autrement qui explique pas mal de choses, et qui, en plus, nous enlève un poids. Je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi tu t'es amusé à faire foirer quelques affaires de Joker.

 _Amuser ?_ La définition de l'amusement avait dû changer sans qu'il s'en compte alors, ou le Natif en avait un sens fortement décalé, ce qui n'était pas non plus improbable.

Il l'interrogea tout de même du regard, ne voyant pas en quoi cela l'aidait à mieux comprendre ses raisons.

– Poing Ardent, le commandant de Barbe Blanche dont personne ne connait le visage car il arrive toujours après l'action pour effacer toutes les traces en faisant tout brûler, expliqua Law. D'où cette réputation de pyromane. Y avait que toi pour être aussi frappé et vouloir faire foirer les affaires de Joker.

Il toussota et le dévisagea, désabusé.

– Dit celui qui est assez suicidaire pour s'en prendre directement Joker.

Wiper eut un rire moqueur tandis que Law se contentait de lui rendre son regard.

– Mais moi j'ai une assurance-vie, Ace-ya, objecta-t-il. Je suis un Natif. Pas toi.

Il toisa un instant le Ro'an. Il savait que c'était de la folie depuis le début. Se mêler du business de l'Empereur n'avait pas été une idée très saine, mais il ne pouvait pas nier cette satisfaction qu'il en retirait. S'il en avait l'opportunité, il le referait sans hésiter. Cette enflure devait payer pour la mort de Luffy, qu'importent les risques. Il se l'était juré. _Il n'abandonnerait pas._

De toute façon, même s'il arrêtait tout maintenant, Joker l'avait pris pour cible. Quoi qu'il fasse, il vivrait dans la crainte de se faire rattraper. Alors autant continuer. Même s'il inquiétait sa famille, il irait jusqu'au bout.

– Je m'en moque, affirma Ace fermement. Mon frère est mort à cause de Joker. Je ne le pardonnerai pas.

Law hocha lentement la tête, et ne chercha pas à le raisonner.

– Ton frère… C'était un commandant aussi ?

– Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.

– Rencontré ? releva Wiper, ne comprenant pas très bien.

– On n'était pas frères de sang, expliqua-t-il, mais on s'est toujours considérés comme tels. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai rejoint les rangs de Barbe Blanche, et on s'est très vite rapprochés.

Le tatoué se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avant d'adresser un regard à son ami. Comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, ou plutôt à vérifier quelque chose. Le brun haussa simplement les épaules avant de retourner son attention sur Ace.

– Ton frère, Ace-ya, pourquoi était-il à Roanapura ?

– Il officiait surtout là-bas en fait, au Quartier Blanc. Après, ce qu'il faisait exactement, ce sont les affaires internes au réseau.

Law eut un fin sourire en coin, mais ne sembla pas contrarié de la réponse. Il s'était sûrement attendu à avoir peu d'informations à ce sujet. Cependant, il avait cette mauvaise impression que cela était dû à autre chose, et que cela ne lui plairait pas.

– Dis-moi, Ace-ya… Si tu connais Kalifa, c'est qu'elle est l'indicatrice de l'ombre affiliée à Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait dû rester neutre et impassible à cet instant pour pouvoir nier en bloc et prétexter un quelconque mensonge, mais son visage exprima pleinement sa surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Natif ferait le lien.

En fait, et ce depuis le début, il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments qu'il ne prenait pas en compte. Il était imprudent. Et Law trop futé. _Pourquoi Sabo est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui_ _?_

– On t'a déjà dit que t'étais trop futé pour ton propre bien, Law ? rétorqua-t-il, un peu vexé face à sa propre incapacité à préserver des secrets.

– T'es pas le premier à me le dire, oui.

 _Et il en est fier en plus. Crétin de Ro'an._

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fai s'exaspérait souvent de son attitude. Il en faisait les frais maintenant, et heureusement que cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

Il lâcha un léger soupir, puis il préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

– _On_ ? releva Law.

Après la précédente surprise vint l'étonnement. _Il le fait exprès ?_

– On a un marché en cours, et je ne compte pas l'arrêter.

– Ah ? Et comment tu comptes faire pour récupérer les infos, Ace-ya ? La ville entière est bouclée et est arpentée en ce moment même par les hommes de Teach et de Joker.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Certes, le Natif avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais il le sous-estimait également.

– T'as jamais eu vraiment affaire à Barbe Blanche, pas vrai Law ? Tu devrais pas nous sous-estimer.

– Et toi tu sous-estimes trop l'ennemi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Teach est peut-être un peu con sur les bords, mais c'est loin d'être le cas de Joker. Sans compter que des membres de la Family sont présents. Baby 5 est déjà ici, et Vergo est en mouvement.

– Vergo est en mouvement ? intervint Wiper, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Info de Smoker, confirma le brun, mais il en sait pas plus. Va falloir surveiller ça pour que ça n'devienne pas gênant.

Son ami hocha la tête avant de se renfermer dans son silence, l'esprit en pleine réflexion intense.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Ace-ya, la situation est loin d'être à notre avantage, et particulièrement tant qu'on restera à Whiskey Peak.

– Tu veux bien m'écouter un peu ? s'agaça-t-il. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas me faire repérer dans le cadre de mes missions, et je sais comment faire pour récupérer des infos.

– Ça t'a pas réussi à Roanapura, objecta froidement Law.

– Dit celui qui s'est lui-même fait repérer.

– Tu…

Le Ro'an eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase que Wiper s'interposa entre les deux.

– Oh, ferme-la un peu Law, et laisse Ace parler. Récupérer des infos est plus important pour le moment, et s'il pense qu'il peut le faire, alors qu'il le tente malgré les risques. Tu veux que je te rappelle nos chances de réussite pour voir ?

Les deux coéquipiers s'affrontèrent alors du regard, et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher. Law finit cependant par laisser tomber et soupira.

– Soit. Expose ton plan, Ace-ya.

Ses yeux circulèrent entre les deux Natifs, hésitant, mais il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

– Trois choses. Premièrement, on doit changer de planque, de sorte que personne d'autre en dehors de nous quatre en comptant Smoker ne sache où on se trouve. Il n'est pas impossible que Fai et Axell se fassent serrer, l'Aliénor est sûrement surveillé, donc il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

Il vérifia un instant que les deux suivaient bien son raisonnement, et il reprit.

– Deuxièmement, je sais que l'un des indicateurs de mon réseau se trouve en ville, il n'a pas dû avoir le temps de partir avec tout ce merdier. Il doit attendre que ça se tasse, et je sais où le trouver. J'irai donc le voir, et il devrait pouvoir me fournir quelques infos. Je lui demanderai aussi s'il sait quoi que ce soit au sujet des informateurs de Joker, c'est peut-être l'un d'eux qui t'a balancé, Law.

Ce dernier acquiesça brièvement.

– Troisièmement, je suggère qu'on parte ensuite vers Jaya. Je connais un moyen pour rejoindre la forêt qui est au sud de la ville, et je ne pense pas que des hommes de Teach s'y trouvent. De plus, la forêt est pour moi un terrain connu, je connais les lieux, et je pourrai nous conduire à destination sans trop de problème. Une fois à Jaya, Teach et Joker seront plus réticents à nous poursuivre, puisque c'est le territoire de Barbe Blanche. Après, en fonction de l'évolution de la situation, on pourra aviser pour la prochaine destination.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux coéquipiers réfléchissaient à ses propositions et prenaient leur temps pour lui répondre.

Les plans n'avaient jamais été son fort, c'était plutôt celui de Sabo. Son frère avait d'ailleurs lourdement insisté pour lui apprendre quelques trucs et il l'en remerciait bien maintenant. Ses conseils lui servaient plus que prévus, surtout depuis qu'il avait entamé sa vendetta. S'il avait pu s'en sortir jusqu'à présent, c'était en partie grâce à lui.

– Comment tu sais où trouver ton indic' ?

Il mit un moment avant de capter que c'était Law qui lui avait parlé et qui lui avait posé une question. Il s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant les fois où Sabo s'énervait après lui parce qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il lui racontait. Tellement de circonstance.

– C'est normalement interne au réseau, alors ça reste entre nous. En gage de confiance, okay ? On a une petite base dans l'un des quartiers de Whiskey Peak.

Cela ne manqua pas, il fut aussitôt dévisagé comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité. À vrai dire, c'était un secret plutôt bien gardé.

– Comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait encore remarqué ? interrogea le brun, étonné.

– Parce que ce n'est pas l'un de nos mafieux qui tient cette base, c'est l'un de nos alliés. De ce fait, personne n'a pu remonter jusqu'à nous. En apparence, c'est juste un scientifique un peu timbré.

 _Plus que timbré même. À entendre son rire aigu de sadique, c'est clair qu'il lui manque une case._

Être allié à ce type étrange permettait au moins d'avoir une emprise dans Whiskey Peak, ce qui n'était pas aisé avec le contrôle qu'exerçait Teach. Cependant, leur partenaire était né dans cette ville et disposait d'une excellente couverture.

Connu sous le nom de Gecko Moria, il était un docteur reconnu, mais aussi réputé pour ses expériences illégales qui le plaçaient en retrait de l'ordre des médecins. Ace ignorait les termes de l'accord qui existait entre lui et Barbe Blanche, et il s'en moquait plutôt. Moins il fréquentait ce fêlé, et mieux il s'en portait.

Le scientifique avait en effet la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir transformer tout son entourage en cobaye pour ses recherches. Il tâchait néanmoins de contenir ses ardeurs face aux hommes de l'Empereur de Jaya, même s'il ne manquait jamais de faire quelques offres. Personne n'avait encore été assez fou pour accepter à sa connaissance.

– Et tu es sûr que ta porte de sortie est libre d'accès ? interrogea Wiper.

– Pas à cent pour cent, admit-il. Mais je vérifierai auprès de l'indic', il devrait savoir. Au pire, j'irai jeter un œil, mais il devrait pas y en avoir besoin normalement.

Le tatoué hocha légèrement la tête, pas totalement convaincu, et il observa ensuite son ami.

Le Ro'an se redressa et se leva du canapé sur lequel il était toujours allongé depuis le début de la conversation, puis s'étira longuement.

– Bien, on fait comme ça alors, c'est en effet le plus prudent, déclara Law. Le Shandia's est sécurisé, Wiper-ya ?

– Laki a fait le nécessaire, et Kamakiri surveille la zone. On peut y aller en toute sécurité. Un souterrain est pas loin d'ici, on évitera même les hommes de Teach.

Ace tiqua sur les noms. S'il se souvenait bien, Laki était cette femme aux cheveux noirs qui les avait prévenus de l'arrivée de DoubleFinger, mais Kamakiri ? Inconnu au bataillon. Sûrement un ami du tatoué.

– Ace-ya. Ton indic', vaut mieux que t'ailles le voir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vaut mieux, confirma-t-il. J'ignore totalement quand il repartira alors je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

– Attends seulement que Smoker rentre, ça sera…

– J'savais pas que j'te manquais à c'point, Trafalgar.

Law fit volte-face vers l'entrée où il aperçut le marine qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le couper et se moquer une énième fois de lui. Comme par automatisme ils se toisèrent.

Wiper pouffa, avant de le saluer de la main.

– Yo, Smoker. Des nouvelles ?

L'indicateur se détourna du Ro'an pour le rejoindre, ignorant Ace. Il jeta un journal qui atterrit sur le canapé.

– Ouais, ça.

Tous les trois s'observèrent un bref instant, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

Le brun s'empara du journal et la une suffit à répondre à cette interrogation planante.

– « Atropos frappe encore, Cavendish abattu. » lut-il. « Le corps de l'officier de Teach a été retrouvé tôt ce matin à Shabondy par des soldats de la Marine qui patrouillaient dans la ville. Le meurtre a aussitôt été pris en charge par Rob Lucci, en charge de l'affaire "Atropos" depuis le commencement, en tant qu'agent du Cipher Pol Aigis 0. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête qui nous sont parvenus, Cavendish a été assassiné d'une balle en pleine tête, et la culpabilité d'Atropos a été prouvée par la présence d'un scarabée bouclier en origami, sa signature. »

Law arrêta sa lecture de l'article, et le silence prit place.

Un seul mot résonnait dans la tête de chacun, unanimement. _Encore._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet Atropos se manifestait, et il était désormais connu dans toute la région. En à peine quelques années – il ne se souvenait plus exactement à partir de quand –, ce sniper avait acquis une renommée à une vitesse fulgurante. Personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière ce masque étrange jaune aux bandes bleues sur le haut, un peu semblable à un soleil avec ses trois branches. C'était un mystère à part entière, et malgré son avis de recherche placardé sur les murs de toutes les villes, et même de tous les villages, il courrait toujours. Tant que sa réelle identité ne serait pas divulguée, il serait probablement impossible de l'attraper.

Les motivations d'Atropos étaient également inconnues. La seule chose qui était apparue au fil de ses actions, c'était qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'aux mafieux, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui s'étaient fait un nom. Étant un haut gradé de la mafia de Teach, Cavendish avait été la cible parfaite.

Pourquoi Atropos s'en prenait-il aux mafieux ? Autre mystère. Même Kalifa et Kaku n'en savaient rien, il leur avait déjà demandé. Toujours est-il que les criminels craignent de plus en plus ce sniper que nul semble pouvoir arrêté.

Des exceptions avaient néanmoins eu lieu, à plusieurs reprises, épaississant toujours un peu plus le mystère. Deux fois avait-il abattu des civils, et une fois un Commodore de la Marine. Trois cas qui avaient causé l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction.

Pourtant, le Cipher Pol Aigis Zéro, ou CP-Aigis 0, était sur le coup, la meilleure division d'enquête et de renseignements de la Marine. Bon nombre d'affaires avaient été résolues grâce à ses agents, et la réputation de Rob Lucci n'était plus à faire non plus. Aucun mafieux n'avait envie de se retrouver dans son collimateur. C'était comme un aller simple pour l'arrestation, voire l'exécution.

Cette unité servait même directement sous les ordres des trois Amiraux, et plus particulièrement sous ceux de l'Amiral en chef, commandant incontesté de la Marine, Fujitora. Leurs ressources et leurs moyens étaient colossaux.

Mais rien. Atropos courrait toujours. Il était insaisissable. Un véritable fantôme. Et la Marine grinçait des dents face à ce manque flagrant de résultats.

– Ça en fait un de moins, c'est toujours ça de pris, constata sans émotion Law.

Ace ne put qu'approuver. C'était un officier de Teach qui était tombé, ce qui était en soi plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

– Tu le connais ?

La question froide de Smoker jeta un nouveau silence dans la planque, et Law et lui se dévisagèrent longuement.

– Atropos, Trafalgar. Tu le connais ?

– Et d'où je le connaîtrais ? objecta-t-il.

– Tu connais toujours ces types-là, dis pas le contraire.

– Si je le connaissais, tu crois pas que je lui aurais demandé de me débarrasser de la Family plutôt de l'avoir au cul ? répliqua le brun, un brin agressif.

– Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais rien ?

– Exactement. Si tu veux des infos, trouve-les par toi-même, c'est toi l'indic'.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, ignorant les autres. Wiper finit par s'interposer et changea de sujet pour dissiper l'agressivité ambiante.

– Autrement Smoker, d'autres infos ?

Le Marine détourna le regard du Ro'an et s'éloigna même pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

– Pas grand-chose. La situation a pas bougé je dirai, mais j'ai pas pris le risque de trop arpenter les rues. Avec la vieille Nyon qui rôde, c'est trop dangereux.

Le tatoué acquiesça, se contentant du peu qu'il avait, puis se tourna vers le commandant de Barbe Blanche.

– Tu vas pouvoir y aller dans ce cas, Ace. Tu sauras retrouver le Shandia's ?

– Je saurai me démerder, confirma-t-il. Au plus tard je serai rentré à la tombée de la nuit.

– Qu'on soit bien clair, Ace-ya, l'informa Law. S'il t'arrive une merde, compte pas sur nous pour venir te sauver.

Il hocha la tête, connaissant déjà le manque d'altruisme du brun, et attrapa ses affaires. Il rangea son arme de sorte à ce qu'elle soit facile d'accès pour ne pas se retrouver démuni s'il faisait face à des hommes de Teach ou de Joker.

Smoker fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux circulèrent entre les trois.

– Hé, gamin, interpella-t-il Ace. Pourquoi tu sors ? Tu crois pas que tu sous-estimes la situation, là ?

Il eut un rire intérieur. Il avait un instant oublié que le marine ignorait qui il était vraiment.

– Moi ? fit-il d'un air innocent.

Il adressa un regard entendu à Law et Wiper. Pas question que leur indicateur soit au courant de quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Puis il lança un grand sourire enjoué à Smoker.

– Je vais à la pêche !

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour retenir son éclat de rire, et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter la planque.

Il allait à la pêche, oui. Le moment était enfin venu de récupérer quelques informations par lui-même.

* * *

.

.

 _Je me dois de le dire, parce que je me suis vraiment éclatée à le faire, mais la toute première réplique de Joker est une citation de la série de_ Kaamelott _. La compote est également issue de cette série x) Les connaisseurs auront déjà reconnu._

 _Finalement, je n'ai pas été sadique et je n'ai pas fait attendre, j'ai directement mis la suite de la scène avec Fai et Axell. J'aime beaucoup cette scène, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire. En même temps la tension entre Fai et Joker y est pour beaucoup._

 _Petite précision également : j'ai placé Fujitora en tant qu'Amiral en chef, parce que Sengoku est… ailleurs. On comprendra plus tard pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis Amiral en chef. Je n'ai pas non plus mis Akainu à ce poste, parce que je tenais à avoir mon trio d'Amiraux Aokiji/Kizaru/Akainu._

 _Autre précision concernant_ Atropos _: c_ _'est encore une référence à la mythologie grecque, elle est l'une des trois Moires (aka les Parques chez les romains) qui sont les divinités du Destin, avec_ Lachésis _et_ Clotho _._ Atropos _est celle qui coupe le fil de la vie, ce qui convient bien à un tueur._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée en toute logique le weekend prochain sans problème, plus ou moins tôt en fonction des corrections à apporter._

 _D'ailleurs, au programme du chapitre 15, il y aura normalement trois scènes différentes, avec à chaque fois des personnages différents. On sera autrement sur les pensées d'Ace, qui part donc à la rencontre de Kaku, mais avant ça il doit s'aventurer sur le territoire de Teach. Et Joker est en ville. Danger potentiel._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	16. L'ombrelle de la rose

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 15, assez déluré par moments ! Et trois scènes différentes ont lieu, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, certains encore inconnus, d'autres déjà mentionnés dans les précédents chapitres._

 _Nouvelle dédicace à l'un de mes deux correcteurs, sans qui il n'y aurait pas eu de compote._

 _Autrement, merci à **Eirika Holmes** , toujours au rendez-vous, et à **Tilou15** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'ombrelle de la rose**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Le soleil brillait faiblement derrière les nuages matinaux et l'humidité imprégnait encore l'air. L'orage de la veille s'était certes éloigné, mais les preuves de son passage ne s'étaient pas encore envolées. Des flaques parsemaient les ruelles de Whiskey Peak, ce qui faisait pester allègrement Ace. Il détestait marcher dans l'eau. Non seulement il laissait des traces derrière lui, et en plus cela faisait un bruit épouvantable alors qu'il essayait d'être discret.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours quand il voulait par-dessus tout être silencieux qu'il avait l'impression de faire encore plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants ?

Il avançait prudemment, guettant le moindre son étrange aux alentours afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Même s'il n'en avait pour l'instant croisé aucun, les hommes de Teach et de Joker arpentaient la ville à leur recherche. L'imprudence était à bannir. Même la plus infime des erreurs pourrait lui coûter la vie, il ne le savait que trop bien. Ce n'était pas pour des prunes qu'il était le nettoyeur de Barbe Blanche. Il connaissait exactement les risques, les éléments à respecter qu'importe les évènements, et toutes les combines pour passer inaperçu et se fondre dans la masse. C'en était presque un art.

Cependant, dans son actuelle situation, il existait un problème de taille auquel il n'avait encore jamais été confronté dans une telle ampleur. Son ennemi connaissait son visage. Il n'avait plus l'anonymat comme atout, et ça c'était une première pour lui. Et l'idée de devoir improviser face à ce constat ne lui plaisait guère. Il aurait dû penser à prévoir cette éventualité.

Peut-être que Sabo le lui avait fait remarqué par le passé, c'était même fort probable. Mais il l'avait magnifiquement ignoré sur l'instant. Son frère se moquerait bien de lui s'il le voyait maintenant.

Il lâcha un léger soupir et se reconcentra sur son environnement. L'heure était mal venue pour songer à Sabo et à tous les moments passés ensemble.

En plus, avec la mort de Cavendish, les hommes de Teach devaient être davantage sur leurs gardes, prêts à parer la pire des situations et à parvenir à leurs fins. Ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs, l'un de leurs supérieurs, alors ils allaient se méfier comme de la peste de ceux qu'ils traquaient, par simple précaution.

Atropos avait été un inconnu que tous avaient grandement sous-estimé et considéré comme un crétin fini. Sa première apparition dans les journaux, il y a quelques années de ça, relatait sa tentative lamentablement échouée d'assassinat sur un officier de la Marine. Il avait été repéré avant même d'avoir eu le temps de tirer et les articles racontaient qu'il s'était échappé in extremis. La presse avait ensuite fait circuler son visage – ou plutôt son masque – qui avait été photographié. Son opération avait été un fiasco total, et il avait été moqué de toutes parts. _« C'est qu'un abruti qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité. »_ disait-on dans les tavernes. Clairement, il était peu pris au sérieux, tant à cause de son échec ridicule que de son masque. Il avait souvent été raillé, comparé à ces héros naïfs des bandes dessinées qu'on donnait aux enfants. _« Il se fera serrer ou tuer dans le mois, tu verras. »_ renchérissait-on.

Cependant, lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, sans que personne ne sache comment, Atropos avait abattu avec une facilité déconcertante Pica, l'un des hauts gradés de la Family de Joker, cela avait jeté un froid dans la région entière. Sur place avait été retrouvé un scarabée bouclier en origami, et la feuille qui avait été utilisée était une page d'un journal avec sa photo. Le message était d'une évidence sans nom.

Non seulement ce sniper n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais en plus son échec n'était qu'un coup de projecteur afin de faire un meilleur effet lors de sa réelle première action. Ace en était convaincu, Atropos avait tout planifié afin d'être connu le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait que tous le craignent. Lui, l'homme masqué qui avait osé s'en prendre à la Family de Joker. Lui, l'homme masqué qui ne craignait ni les Empereurs ni les Natifs.

Et depuis son apparition, personne n'avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, ou même à apprendre la moindre information à son sujet, que ce soit la Marine ou les mafias. À lui seul il était un mystère aussi obscur que les Natifs.

Il était fort à parier qu'Atropos allait sûrement profiter des troubles actuels pour abattre le plus de mafieux. Deux Empereurs en guerre, les gradés s'exposaient afin de coordonner les opérations et diriger les simples larbins. Il allait pouvoir faire un massacre. Cavendish était le premier d'une longue liste à venir.

Law connaissait-il Atropos ? C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis son départ de la planque. Il n'avait pas ignoré les insinuations de Smoker à ce sujet, et il trouvait les réponses du brun trop vagues. Il était clair que les deux ne devaient pas être de grands amis, car oui, autrement le sniper aurait mis l'accent sur la Family pour les éliminer en priorité. Cependant, Ace supposait qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés au moins une fois, c'était son instinct qui le lui soufflait. Rester à trouver les circonstances d'une telle rencontre, et ce qui en avait découlé.

 _Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin serait beaucoup plus facile._

Un bruit de pas dans une flaque d'eau attira subitement son attention. Il se plaqua au mur, et aussitôt dégaina son revolver. Il ne laisserait pas surprendre, en aucun cas. Il avait réussi à leur échapper jusqu'à maintenant, et cela continuerait encore, il se le jurait. Il s'était fait la promesse voilà quatre ans plus tôt que personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter dans sa vengeance. Pas même celui qu'il considérait comme un père, Barbe Blanche.

Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre son. Ils étaient deux, dans la ruelle voisine qui descendait vers le port. S'ils rappliquaient vers lui, il aurait le temps de déguerpir dans la venelle sur sa gauche. Il préférait éviter de faire feu car d'autres mafieux se trouvaient peut-être dans le coin et pourraient alors accourir. Et il ne tenait absolument pas à participer à une séance de course-poursuite comme Law la veille.

L'un des deux ennemis semblait reprendre son souffle, il entendait de sa position sa respiration saccadée. Il avait dû courir pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Il y eut un bref éclat de rire, puis des paroles.

– T'es au courant de la dernière ?

– Quoi, la lettre ?

Ace fut soulagé : ces deux-là étaient seulement des larbins. S'ils avaient été des gradés, la conversation aurait été toute autre.

– Ouais, celle-là, rit le mafieux. Il manque pas d'cran le Roux.

– Y avait quoi d'dans en fait ? La seule chose qu'on m'a dit, c'était qu'le Roux était un sacré connard. Et qu'les gars qui surveillaient l'secteur D allaient s'faire démonter par l'boss.

– T'as loupé un truc, vieux ! C'est le Roux qui a envoyé cette lettre au boss !

– Sérieusement ? C'pas juste une rumeur ?

– Non ! Attends deux s'condes…

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruissement de papier.

– Tiens, r'garde, j'en ai une copie.

– « Le Roux présente ses respects à Teach et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de fourrer son long pif dans les affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes. Interrompre les réunions des autres est vraiment désobligeant et lui retire le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste. De plus, le Roux ajoute que Teach est aussi con qu'il y paraît pour vraiment penser pouvoir l'arrêter avec seulement quelques troufions, et que c'est à se demander comment un tel crétin a pu se retrouver Empereur. Enfin, le Roux conclut que Teach ferait mieux de se préoccuper de sa dentition déplorable afin de ressembler à quelque chose au lieu de déranger ceux qui s'échappent tranquillement de sa ville passoire. »

Nouveau silence. Ace dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Shanks ne manquait pas de culot !

– Mais quel enfoiré ! Comment a-t-il osé faire ça au boss !

– J'te l'fais pas dire ! Déjà que l'boss était furax avec la mort d'Cavendish à cause de c'crétin de sniper masqué, mais alors là, j'te laisse imaginer quand il va la recevoir ! Ça va vraiment pas être l'moment d'le faire chier !

– Mais où t'as eu cette lettre si l'boss l'a pas encore reçue ?

– J'sais pas comment il s'est démerdé, mais l'Roux a placardé sur les murs des copies d'la lettre un peu partout dans la ville. On en r'trouve depuis tôt c'matin.

– Et personne a vu qui a fait ça ?

– Nan, personne, et l'autre soubrette de Joker était furax aussi. Elle nous a gueulé d'ssus t'à l'heure, parce qu'on avait pas retrouvé l'autre gars, là… J'sais même plus son nom. Pourquoi elle s'met autant en colère pour ça ? On dirait qu'elle court après un amant perdu, c'est dingue.

– C'est p't-être ça, va savoir.

Les deux mafieux éclatèrent de rire à cette idée.

– Si c'est ça, pas étonnant qu'l'autre gars se soit fait la malle. Vivre avec une tarée pareille, t'imagines ?

– J'préfère pas imaginer l'horreur qu'ça doit être, t'vois.

Nouveau bruissement de papier : la lettre avait dû être rangée.

– Tu sais c'que va faire l'boss maintenant ?

– Aucune idée, les ordres ont pas changé. On doit à tout prix retrouver c'type, parce que c'est par rapport à l'alliance avec Joker, un truc comme ça. Ça changera p't-être quand il aura lu la lettre. Mais les officiers ont reçu l'ordre d'faire attention à leurs miches. Y a de fortes chances que l'autre sniper recommence bientôt à faire parler d'lui.

L'un des deux mafieux pesta et soupira.

– Pourquoi la Marine est pas foutue d'faire son job ? Elle attend quoi pour chopper c'fumier ?

– Va savoir. Mais en même temps, c'est la Marine, faut pas trop leur en demander. T'sais bien qu'l'efficacité ça les connait pas.

Encore une fois Ace dut se retenir de rire. Il était d'accord avec les deux hommes de Teach. Sans un petit coup de pouce, la Marine avait plutôt tendance à patauger dans la semoule lorsqu'elle devait arrêter des grands noms de la criminalité.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– On doit fouiller le secteur B, c'pas loin d'ici. T'imagines la promotion qu'on aurait si on venait à débusquer c'gars ?

– Ça s'rait l'pied ! Mais c'est pas trop dangereux ? J'ai entendu l'autre soubrette de Joker engueuler ses hommes qui le sous-estimaient.

– Il doit savoir s'débrouiller, vu les dégâts qu'il a déjà commis. Et puis ça doit pas être n'importe qui s'il a été trouvé en pleine réunion avec le Roux.

– C'est un mafieux tu crois ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'lui avant.

– Parc'que tu connais tous les mafieux toi ? Et puis combien y en a dont on connaît pas l'identité ? Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre Clotho. Elle appartient à notre mafia, mais tu sais qui c'est toi ?

– A part qu'c'est l'une des officiers tu veux dire ? Personne c'est qui elle est, elle bosse toujours en solo.

Ace fit défiler dans sa tête les différents officiers de Teach qu'il connaissait, et se rappela rapidement de Clotho. Peu d'informations avaient filtré sur cette mafieuse, si ce n'était qu'elle était la principale indicatrice de leur réseau. Elle n'appartenait d'ailleurs pas au Syndicat, ce qui était plutôt étrange alors qu'elle s'était déjà fait une réputation depuis plusieurs années.

– Voilà. Donc c'type qu'on cherche, ça peut être n'importe qui. Même si j'l'aime pas, cette soubrette a pas tort pour le coup. Il vaut mieux pas l'sous-estimer pour éviter d'se faire avoir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se dirigeant vers le port. Ace resta attentif encore quelques instants, puis s'autorisa à se détendre une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul. Il soupira longuement, soulagé de ne pas avoir été repéré alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

Avec cette lettre, Shanks ne manquait pas de cran. Kid l'avait sûrement aidé dans ses plans, et il aurait parié que Nami s'y était vertement opposée. Ce serait tellement habituel de ces trois-là.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Law, mais il connaissait personnellement le Roux, et ce pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il était l'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche, et du fait de l'alliance, il avait déjà été amené à rendre quelques services à l'Empereur de Loguetown. Deuxièmement, Shanks avait été par le passé une sorte de modèle pour Luffy qui avait ensuite tout fait pour qu'il le rencontre. De plus, c'était de lui que son frère tenait son chapeau de paille dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait jugé utile de confier au Ro'an, et la discussion ne s'y était pas prêtée. De plus, avoir encore quelques secrets sous le coude pouvait toujours s'avérer être un avantage par la suite. C'était une simple mesure de prudence.

Il se redressa, et décida de reprendre sa route pour éviter de rester stationné trop longtemps au même endroit. Même s'il avait espionné les deux hommes de Teach, il n'avait rien appris de concret sur leur stratégie, alors il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. De toute évidence, Baby 5 était encore en ville et dirigeait les recherches, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il devait se dépêcher d'atteindre le repère de Moria.

Il se répéta mentalement sa dernière pensée. _Se dépêcher d'atteindre…_ S'il arrivait à savoir exactement où il était, cela serait déjà un bon début. Il avait toujours détesté Whiskey Peak, et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait jamais à retenir le plan de cette stupide ville labyrinthique. Résultat, il n'était pas totalement sûr du chemin à prendre, même s'il avait la certitude d'être dans la bonne direction. En revanche, il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe les petites ruelles qui menaient à la base du scientifique. Cela sentait vraiment les complications.

Un petit crissement capta toute son attention, et ses mains se resserrèrent automatiquement sur la crosse de son revolver. Il se plaqua à nouveau au mur et guetta le moindre mouvement, le moindre nouveau son.

Un deuxième crissement se fit entendre, et il comprit aussitôt qu'il provenait des toits. Quelqu'un marchait sur les tuiles des toitures. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'un chat, mais il doutait fortement de la véracité de cette hypothèse.

L'hésitation le saisit. Rester ou courir. S'il restait, il avait une chance de ne pas se faire repérer, même si elle était infime. En conséquence, il prenait plus de risques si la personne sur le toit avait déjà connaissance de sa présence. S'il courait, il serait aussitôt repéré car il ne croyait pas en la possibilité que le potentiel ennemi regarde ailleurs. Et courir en tournant le dos à l'opposant était la pire idée à avoir.

Alors il attendait. Fébrilement. C'est à peine s'il respirait. Le soleil était caché derrière les nuages, il ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait l'inconnu avec les ombres projetées sur le sol.

Il détestait attendre. C'était toujours le pire. Ces quelques secondes où tout pouvait se jouer. Ces quelques secondes où la plus infime erreur pouvait le tuer.

Il aurait peut-être dû fuir, tenter sa chance en courant. Law avait bien réussi la veille, et il connaissait la ville autant que lui. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas Smoker pour lui venir en aide par la suite.

Nouveau crissement. L'ennemi se rapprochait. Les tuiles faisaient un bruit horrible. Peut-être aussi parce que tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur le toit, et qu'il n'entendait que ça.

Il n'y avait même pas un courant d'air pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère. La chaleur oppressante le consumait de l'intérieur.

– Voilà une bien petite souris qui s'est égarée.

La voix féminine le figea sur place.

Il aurait dû courir.

.

.

oOo

.

.

L'atmosphère étouffante se dissipait peu à peu, et le silence religieux était rompu par une multitude de murmures. Toute l'attention était braquée sur cette table un peu excentrée, la deuxième à droite en partant de la cheminée.

Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et les hypothèses allaient bon train. Pourquoi aucune balle n'avait-elle été tirée ? Avec de tels propos incendiaires, cette femme aurait dû mourir sur le champ.

Tous étaient encore sous la stupeur de l'avoir entendue qualifier Joker de « dépravé ». Qui, en cette région, serait capable d'une chose pareille ? Et surtout, qui serait capable d'en sortir vivant ?

Fai ignorait superbement les chuchotements qui la concernaient, et elle termina cul-sec son verre de rhum. À côté d'elle, Axell était blanc comme un linge, et devait encore douter de sa survie. Elle eut un regard dédaigneux à son égard, comme s'il s'était inquiété inutilement.

 _Je suis loin d'être aussi suicidaire que Law, Ax'. Je sais exactement ce que je fais._

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient manqué de crever. Non, elle avait su qu'ils s'en tireraient, qu'ils ne risqueraient rien, et que Joker les épargnerait. Avec les derniers évènements, même le terrible Empereur de Roanapura n'avait pas eu le choix.

Parce qu'il y avait toujours de la compote.

Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée, se rappelant aussi de la tête de Joker qui était passée de la colère à l'amusement. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu m'expliques ce que ça veut dire ?

La voix assurée d'Axell la surprit et elle haussa un sourcil vers lui pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec lui.

– D'abord tu manques de nous envoyer ad patres avec tes conneries, et maintenant tu nous parles de compote ?

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Et sérieusement, Fai. Son look de dépravé ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour nous faire tuer ? T'as fu…

– Est-ce que tu es mort, Ax' ? le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il fut décontenancé et ne put que bredouiller un semblant de réponse.

– Heu, non, mais…

– Alors fous-moi la paix là-dessus, Ax', okay ? On est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Inscris-toi bien dans le crâne que je ne suis pas comme ce dégénéré de Ro'an qui nous a servi de navigateur. Je sais exactement ce que je fais, et ce n'est pas par simple lubie ou par simple tendance suicidaire que j'ai défié Joker. Je savais qu'il nous épargnerait, j'avais un atout qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte.

– Ta compote ? demanda le contrebandier, dubitatif.

– Oui, exactement. Ma compote. Il y a toujours de la compote Ax', et quand tu sais où la trouver, alors la compote peut sauver tes miches si tu tombes face à la bonne personne.

– Tu m'expliques ce que ça veut dire ? Je vois mal en quoi de la compote peut nous sauver.

– Il n'y a rien à comprendre Ax'. Arrête de vouloir tout rationnaliser.

– Alors pourquoi Joker nous a épargnés, Fai ? insista-t-il.

Elle soupira longuement, et l'espace d'un instant, elle comprit ce que pouvait bien ressentir ce dégénéré de Ro'an lorsqu'elle essayait de le presser comme un citron pour obtenir quelques réponses.

Elle retint son rire. Law et elle n'étaient en rien semblables, malgré ce que le contrebandier essayait parfois de leur prouver. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas misé sur le mauvais cheval.

– Parce qu'avec les récents évènements, s'en prendre à moi n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

– Parce que tu sais où se trouve la compote ?

– Exactement, Ax'. Je sais où se trouve la compote, et Joker le sait également. De ce fait, il sait que ma mort peut lui causer pas mal de tort et que ça freinera par conséquent ses plans.

Le contrebandier la dévisageait comme si elle avait été une folle bonne à jeter dans un asile.

– Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? finit-il par demander.

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? s'agaça-t-elle.

– Ton histoire de compote, c'est complètement irréaliste, objecta-t-il. On dirait même une sorte de secte de la façon dont tu le racontes.

– Parce que craindre des personnes dont on ignore tout, sous prétexte qu'elles sont des Natifs, c'est pas irréaliste peut-être ?

Axell ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma rapidement. Elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et il ne trouvait plus rien à redire à son argument.

– Écoute Ax', je ne peux pas t'expliquer cette histoire de compote, mais les faits sont là, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est grâce à la compote qu'on s'en est tirés.

Il soupira longuement, et son attitude révélait qu'il se résignait à cette idée. Bien, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il but d'ailleurs cul-sec son verre de rhum qu'il avait laissé jusque-là intouché. Rien de tel qu'un petit Groove 41 pour faire descendre la pilule.

– N'empêche Fai, je retiens. T'assurais pourtant qu'aucun mafieux viendrait nous trouver là. Tu t'es lourdement trompée ma vieille.

Il ricana, et elle se laissa également gagner par le rire.

– Tu manques pas de cran quand même, reprit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il interpella Akadoc pour qu'il leur serve une nouvelle tournée, à croire qu'il avait envie de se mettre minable après une telle frayeur.

– Faire payer Joker pour les infos qu'il te demandait, c'était quand même vachement osé.

– Mais ça lui a plu. Il aime bien avoir un peu de piquant dans ses rencontres.

Axell arqua un sourcil.

– Et comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

– Quand tu veux devenir un indicateur avec de réelles chances de survie, l'une des premières choses que tu fais, c'est te renseigner sur les différents caractères des grands chefs mafieux.

– … « Connaître les Empereurs et leurs habitudes permet d'éviter les problèmes », récita-t-il, désabusé. Tu t'es bien foutue de la gueule de Law, toi. Imagine sa tête s'il venait à apprendre que tu respectais les règles des Ro'ans.

– Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien… fit-elle, pensive.

Akadoc les interrompit un bref instant pour déposer leurs verres et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Fai en plus ou moins bons termes avec Joker, il allait l'éviter comme la peste. Deuxième règle des Ro'ans : _« Être lié à un Natif d'une quelconque manière est le meilleur moyen de mourir dans l'heure »_. Et pour les plus craintifs, comme Akadoc, cela s'appliquait également aux connaissances des Natifs.

Bientôt, dans la taverne du Poney Fringuant, cette rumeur se répandrait : Fai vue aux côtés de Joker, lui tenant tête et s'en sortant sans la moindre égratignure. Une déformation de la réalité qui l'associerait alors aux Natifs, et adieu ses jours tranquilles passés dans cet endroit miteux. Elle allait devoir se trouver une autre auberge où passait inaperçue. Retour à la case départ.

Heureusement, Whiskey Peak regorgeait d'endroits de ce genre, et elle savait exactement où les trouver.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas entièrement foi en ta compote pour traîner dans le coin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas rouverte depuis le départ de l'Empereur. La réponse à ce message qu'elle avait envoyé la veille ne venait toujours pas, et cela allait finir par lui poser quelques problèmes. À cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir entièrement ses actions.

– Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. J'attends un message d'un de mes contacts, mais il tarde à venir. En fonction, il faudra peut-être que je me déplace pour obtenir mes réponses.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Pas mal de choses, Ax'. Pour te donner un exemple, ça nous permettrait de savoir s'il est pour nous impératif de quitter la ville.

Le contrebandier tomba des nues et en laissa presque tomber son verre de rhum.

– Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'as fumé, Fai. Les hommes de Teach patrouillent dans toute la ville, on peut pas rester là.

Elle soupira. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de devoir tout lui expliquer.

– Réfléchis un peu, Ax'. Joker sait qu'on ignore où se trouve Law, et il est allié avec Teach, donc l'info va circuler.

– Parce que tu crois qu'il va te faire confiance là-dessus ? T'es pas un peu trop optimiste ? Il va sûrement nous coller un de ses gars au cul pour surveiller qu'on ne lui ait pas menti.

– C'est en effet une possibilité, concéda-t-elle, mais cela ne signifie pas que quitter Whiskey Peak soit une nécessité. Joker voudra juste s'assurer qu'on ait dit la vérité, il ne va pas nous arrêter. Crois-moi qu'il l'aurait déjà fait autrement.

Axell finit par acquiescer, un peu à contrecœur, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

– Et pourquoi tu voudrais rester, Fai ?

– Les affaires voyons. Quelque chose de gros est en train de se jouer sous nos yeux, et j'ai pas envie de laisser passer ça.

– T'es folle ma vieille, soupira-t-il. Et puis pourquoi ça…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par le grincement des gonds de la porte. Tous les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur l'entrée, craignant de voir surgir de nouveau l'Empereur, mais à la place du Natif se tenait une femme qui toisait la salle. Elle jeta ses longs cheveux roses par-dessus ses épaules, puis elle s'avança d'un pas assuré, ignorant tous ceux qui la dévisageaient.

– Est-ce que c'est bien… ? lui souffla Axell à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête de façon à ce que cela soit à peine perceptible. À ne pas en douter, c'était bien elle. Un top blanc au décolleté prononcé qui lui découvrait également le ventre, surmonté d'une veste de cuir marron ; un short orange avec de larges rayures noires doté de fines bretelles ; des bottes noires à talons hauts avec des bas aux motifs jaunes et fuchsias ; et ce chapeau vert pomme. Elle était aisément reconnaissable.

 _Pourquoi la plupart des mafieux ont-ils des goûts vestimentaires aussi merdiques ?_

Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de Jewelry Bonney, l'une des officiers de Teach. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le contrebandier se raidissait à ses côtés.

À peine avaient-ils échappé à Joker qu'un autre dangereux mafieux accourait à leur rencontre. Il y avait en effet de quoi s'inquiéter.

Cependant, Fai demeurait sereine : après avoir survécu à sa confrontation avec l'Empereur, rien n'aurait pu l'effrayer, et encore moins une personne qu'elle connaissait.

Elle ne l'avait certes jamais rencontrée, mais plusieurs de ses contacts lui avaient recommandé de travailler au moins une fois avec elle.

Jewelry Bonney s'installa sans prononcer un mot à leur table, à la même place que le Natif précédemment, et sans la moindre gêne elle se saisit du verre de rhum d'Axell et le but cul-sec. Elle le reposa avec force sur le bois.

La mafieuse observa brièvement le contrebandier avant de concentrer son attention sur l'indicatrice.

– Y a pas trente-six recettes du bonheur, pas vrai ? déclara Jewelry.

Fai eut un sourire en coin. Voilà donc le message qu'elle attendait enfin. Elle n'aurait pas à se déplacer en personne. Elle n'aurait pas non plus imaginé qu'on lui envoie directement un officier pour répondre à ses questions.

Elle fit un signe rassurant à Axell sous la table pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. La mafieuse n'était pas là parce qu'elle avait éventuellement connaissance de leur relation avec Law.

– La joie de vivre et le jambon, que demander de plus ? répondit Fai sans se défaire de son sourire.

Jewelry, qui avait récupéré un autre verre de rhum sur le plateau d'Akadoc qui était passé à côté d'elle, le leva en la direction de l'indicatrice, trinquant à sa santé.

–– Dis-moi, il te resterait pas de la compote par hasard ? reprit la mafieuse. Je sens comme une odeur de pommes et de cannelle.

– Déjà mangée, navrée. Mais t'as de l'odorat en tout cas.

L'officier de Teach eut un sourire, et elle but un peu de son rhum, se refusant à le terminer d'une traite.

– Sur une échelle de 2 à 76, tu l'estimes à combien ? renchérit Jewelry.

– Tu prends large ! Alors voyons voir ça... De 2 à 71, c'est passable, de 72 à 75 c'est toujours passable, et seulement à 76 il est bon.

Elle sentit Axell la dévisager. Elle semblait l'entendre crier qu'elle était folle à lier et qu'il exigeait des explications.

– Et ?

– Je table sur du 76, affirma Fai en la regardant droit dans les yeux, amusée.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent un instant, puis la mafieuse termina son verre et se leva.

– T'es conviée à venir partager une nouvelle compote. Rien ne sort du cercle pour l'instant, d'où le retard. Et pour ce 76 gentiment octroyé, ton ami est également convié si tu le souhaites. Je t'attends dehors.

Jewelry quitta la taverne aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, mais elle prit tout de même le soin d'effrayer un habitué en attrapant au passage une cuisse de poulet qui était dans son assiette.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, encore trop étonné de cette étrange venue. Sans compter cette conversation que tous avaient plus ou moins entendue et qui était hautement incompréhensible. Le délire avec la compote demeurait un obscur mystère.

Fai se leva à son tour, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre l'officier de Teach. Même si elle n'avait au départ pas envisagé de quitter la taverne, il semblerait que le choix ne lui était pas laissé et qu'elle devait s'y résigner.

Elle se retourna vers Axell qui n'avait pas bougé, encore éberlué par la discussion. Il fixait le vide droit devant lui.

– J'ai raison de croire que cette histoire de compote est franchement sectaire ?

Elle éclata de rire, et il la dévisagea en quête d'une réponse qui ne vint pas.

– Bon, tu viens Ax' ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Où ça ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

– Aucune embrouille, Ax', détends-toi. Et où, je ne peux pas te le dire, pas ici en tout cas.

Il hésita encore un instant, jetant quelques coups d'œil tout autour de lui, puis il finit par hocher la tête et se lever.

Elle eut alors un sourire mystérieux, et elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

– J'espère que t'aime sauter à pieds joints dans l'inconnu Ax', lui chuchota-t-elle.

Et elle soutint son regard alors qu'il la dévisageait sans retenue.

Elle l'entraîna avec lui retrouver Jewelry qui les attendait dehors. Ou plutôt elle essaya, car Axell ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Toutes surprises et hésitations avaient disparu de son visage qui n'affichait désormais que son sérieux. Elle s'arrêta alors, perdant son sourire. Elle n'aimait pas quand il tirait cette tête-là, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

– Justement, non.

La voix du contrebandier claqua dans l'auberge, froide, sévère.

– On reprochait à Law de nous embarquer dans ses affaires sans rien nous dire, et c'est pour ça qu'on est partis. Mais là, tu fais exactement la même chose, Fai. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Elle le toisa, impassible, n'appréciant pas cette comparaison. Elle refusait d'être mise dans le même panier que ce dégénéré de Ro'an. Il en était hors de question.

Elle eut un bref soupir, feintant la décontraction.

– Écoute, Ax'. C'est très simple. On est dans la ville de la compote, et je te propose d'apprendre à faire cette même compote. Tu comprends ?

Ils s'observèrent, silencieusement. C'était à qui craquerait le premier. Pourquoi cela avait-il tourné ainsi ?

– Non, Fai. Je ne suis pas fan de la compote, quel que soit le fruit utilisé.

Il esquiva un instant son regard, avant de plonger ses yeux droit dans les siens.

– C'est terminé, Fai. On s'arrête là. Je ne sais strictement rien, je n'ai rien vu ce soir, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de compote.

– Ax', tu… chercha-t-elle à protester.

– Arrête ça, Fai, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais. C'est terminé.

Elle sentit la colère bouillonner doucement en elle, de plus en plus forte. Elle grondait, là, prête à surgir.

– Et quoi ? Tu vas retourner auprès de Law ?

– J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos magouilles à vous deux. Qu'importe ce que vous dites, vous êtes semblables. Toujours dans les secrets, à agir dans l'ombre, à ne jamais rien révéler. J'en ai ma claque. Je retourne sur l'Aliénor, et ne t'avise pas de me suivre. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue à bord.

Il l'observa encore un peu, jeta un regard circulaire sur tous ces curieux d'habitués qui les fixaient intensément, et il disparut au-dehors.

Fai demeura immobile, regardant encore l'endroit où se tenait le contrebandier quelques secondes auparavant.

C'était terminé. Le trio de l'Aliénor était définitivement mort. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était désormais possible.

.

.

oOo

.

.

L'assiette de porcelaine se brisa violemment contre le mur, et ses débris rejoignirent sur le parquet les éclats des verres en cristal et l'argenterie. Un cri épouvanté d'une domestique résonna, et un autre plus grave et grondant de colère le couvrit et lui ordonna de se taire sur le champ si elle ne voulait pas voir sa tête finir sur une pique.

La grande salle était incroyablement silencieuse, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Seuls les rugissements de rage et la vaisselle qui s'écrasait contre le premier obstacle venu troublaient la tension fébrile qui s'était installée. Personne n'osait intervenir, de peur d'être subitement pris pour cible. Personne ne souhaitait devenir _son_ défouloir.

Sa musculature imposante, son teint basané et ses deux mètres de haut en intimidait plus d'un, et tous craignaient ses coups. La rumeur courrait qu'il était capable de broyer les cervicales d'un homme à mains nues. Sa chemise rouge sang ouverte sur son torse velu pouvait néanmoins tromper. Avec sa quarantaine passée, les tablettes de chocolat avaient fondu, mais cela serait une erreur d'associer cette masse à de la graisse. Dès qu'on parlait de _lui_ , il était très fortement recommandé de ne pas sous-estimer sa force physique.

Il était aisément reconnaissable, avec son manteau noir aux épaulettes dorées qu'il portait toujours sur ses épaules et avec son pantalon vert et ce foulard ocre noué à ses hanches. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier son tricorne fièrement vissé sur le bandana vert qui recouvrait son crâne et maintenait sa touffe frisée de cheveux d'ébène. Dès qu'il était aperçu, les passants disparaissaient dans les ruelles adjacentes pour ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin.

Personne n'osait critiquer son sourire édenté aux allures malsaines, son long nez qui lui valait de nombreuses moqueries dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, ou sa barbe noire toujours mal taillée. Personne ne critiquait non plus son attrait pour les pierreries, avec ces deux colliers, l'un en malachite et l'autre en améthyste, et ces bracelets, un à chaque poignet, faits de perles de corail blanc. Personne ne lui reprochait également la présence abusive de trois revolvers à sa ceinture, ainsi que d'une bouteille de rhum.

La simple prononciation de son nom faisait frémir les badauds, et même les propres membres de sa mafia. Marshall D. Teach. Le maître incontesté de Whiskey Peak.

Pourtant, il existait bien quelqu'un en cette région pour le défier ouvertement, sans éprouver la moindre gêne, et c'était à cause de cette même personne qu'il était aussi furieux. Une seule personne était responsable de tout le trépas de cette vaisselle.

– _Ma ville passoire_ ? vociféra-t-il avec hargne.

À nouveau, une assiette heurta en un grand fracas le mur. Si le Roux s'était tenu à cet instant en face de lui, sans hésitation il lui aurait fait éclater la cervelle.

Recevoir cette lettre l'avait mis hors de lui, et le papier déchiqueté s'était échoué sur le sol.

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Sa main se saisit de l'argenterie qui traînait encore sur la table, et il la lança avec force sur le troufion qui avait _osé_ venir lui faire un rapport.

– Non seulement vous êtes pas foutus d'empêcher le Roux de se faire la malle, aboya-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet, mais en plus vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'éclopés pas foutus de me ramener un gamin qui tente de se la couler douce sur mon territoire !

Le simple soldat s'était liquéfié sur place, et il ne parvenait même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

– Et toi, tu oses me dire qu'on a des pertes ? Qu'au moins quatre de nos hommes sont morts ? À cause d'un putain de gamin !

Il se détourna du troufion pour ne pas l'envoyer illico ad patres, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il attrapa sa bouteille de rhum et fit sauter le bouchon d'un geste expert pour en siffler la moitié du contenu. Un remontant s'imposait, ou il allait dans les minutes qui suivaient refaire la stupide décoration de la grande salle façon boucherie.

– Law n'est pas un gamin, et de très loin. Tu l'aurais su si tu nous avais écoutés, Teach.

Il releva lentement la tête vers celle qui venait de le contredire. La soubrette de Joker. Il eut un sourire mauvais, carnassier.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, cet enfoiré ? cracha-t-il.

Il l'aimait bien, cette Baby 5. Elle avait le cran de lui tenir tête, de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans se démonter. Elle n'était pas une membre de la Family pour des prunes.

– Je ne suis pas accréditée à t'en dire davantage à son sujet, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Mais laisse Law un couteau entre les mains, et ce n'est pas uniquement quatre cadavres que tu vas retrouver.

– Parce qu'on fait face à un tueur sanguinaire maintenant ?

– Non, au contraire. Il ne tue que si c'est nécessaire. Il est méthodique. Et il sait exactement où frapper pour ôter la vie de quelqu'un en seulement quelques secondes. Il n'a pas même pas besoin d'atteindre la carotide.

Elle le fixait sans faillir, impassible. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait seulement du beau temps, pas d'un gars capable de te faire passer l'arme à gauche en moins de deux. Impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit à travers le masque de cette femme.

– Joker t'avais prévenu qu'il était dangereux et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Mais tu as refusé de mettre tes meilleurs hommes sur le coup et maintenant, on a perdu l'effet surprise.

– Il n'est pas encore sorti de Whiskey Peak.

– Ne le sous-estime pas, siffla-t-elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne craque.

– Pourquoi le vouloir en vie ? reprit-il, ignorant la critique.

Discuter avec Baby 5 l'amusait, éloignait sa colère, même si ce n'était que temporairement. C'était toujours ça de pris.

– Demande directement à Joker, pas à moi, riposta-t-elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

– Voyons ma jolie, il serait peut-être temps de passer aux aveux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de courir après un gars dont j'ignore tout.

– Ce sont les termes de l'alliance, Teach, fit une nouvelle voix, posée et calme.

Il recula aussitôt d'un pas afin de toiser celui qui venait d'entrer sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. L'un de ses hommes était juste à côté, tout penaud de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter.

– Vergo.

En face de lui se tenait le bras droit de Joker qui le fixait avec ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Baby 5 alla aussitôt se poster derrière lui.

À chaque fois que Teach l'apercevait, il s'interrogeait, se demandait s'il ne mourrait pas de chaud avec son trench-coat blanc ou si cela était uniquement une combine pour dissimuler quelques bonnes bouteilles de rhum des regards indiscrets.

Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, son visage sérieux à la légère barbe noire et aux cheveux courts ne le supposait pas ouvert à la plaisanterie.

 _Un autre crétin de Natif qui pète plus haut que son cul._

C'était comme ça qu'il résumait la personne du bras droit de l'Empereur de Roanapura.

Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur une chaise, et il observa les deux officiers de Joker.

– Je sais très bien qu'il s'agit des termes de l'alliance, maugréa Teach. Je veux simplement en savoir davantage sur ce crétin de Law qui se permet de foutre le bordel sur mon territoire.

– Joker m'a assuré qu'il t'informerait à ce sujet dès son retour, déclara calmement Vergo.

– Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas censé être arrivé ?

– Il vadrouille en ville, intervint Baby 5. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose après notre rencontre avec Fai et Axell.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là venaient faire dans l'équation ? Un autre élément l'interpella également.

– Il les a laissés filer ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux. Pourquoi ?

– Pour une histoire de compote, je crois… hésita-t-elle.

Teach éclata de rire sous de nombreux regards ahuris. Ses propres hommes s'observaient, se posaient des questions par le regard mais aucune réponse ne leur vint.

– Les indics ne manquent jamais de culot, se contenta-t-il d'éluder.

Il y eut encore quelques regards interloqués, même Baby 5 ne comprenait rien et il lui avait semblé que Vergo avait haussé un sourcil d'étonnement. Teach ne s'attarda cependant pas dessus, et il changea rapidement de sujet.

– Tu n'étais pas censé partir en mission, Vergo ?

– Je devais voir Joker avant de partir pour Jaya, expliqua le bras droit.

– Et que vas-tu y faire, exactement ? voulut-il savoir.

– Semer les graines de la discorde.

Teach fut gagné par un large sourire carnassier, se souvenant de quelques dires que Joker lui avait distraitement adressés au sujet de ses plans.

 _« Détruire les espérances une à une est toujours plus jouissif que d'abattre l'ennemi d'un seul et unique coup. Lui faire comprendre son erreur, la lui faire regretter lentement, amèrement. C'est comme retirer les ailes d'une mouche et la regarder inutilement se débattre contre le sort inéluctable qui l'attend. »_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Il aurait dû courir.

Ace s'engueulait mentalement pour avoir commis cette erreur. Il n'osait même pas bouger, espérant inutilement que la femme ne s'était pas adressée à lui.

Avec un peu de chance, elle faisait partie des grouillots et n'était donc pas une réelle menace, mais il n'avait jamais de chance. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait misé sur Baby 5 ou une officier de Teach.

Nouveau crissement. L'ennemie se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle était presque au-dessus de sa tête. Il inspira profondément, ferma l'espace d'une seconde les yeux pour faire le vide et se concentrer. Il devait tirer dès qu'elle serait dans sa ligne de mire. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque. Il n'avait pas le choix.

 _« S'il t'arrive une merde, compte pas sur nous pour venir te sauver. »_

Law avait été très clair à ce sujet. S'il se faisait prendre, ils ne se connaîtraient plus, et il serait dès lors seul, livré à lui-même. C'était le pire des scénarios qu'il pouvait envisager.

La femme sauta subitement du toit et atterrit prestement sur les pavés de la ruelle. Il aurait dû tirer, mais son cerveau avait marqué un temps d'arrêt sans lui demander son accord. Il se contentait de la dévisager, hébété.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire tandis qu'elle le saluait de la main.

– Yo Ace !

Sa capacité de réflexion s'était fait la malle. Il restait figé.

La femme éclata de rire en voyant sa réaction.

– Si tu voyais ta tête, Ace !

Ses neurones se reconnectèrent alors et il soupira longuement de soulagement en baissant son arme.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître celle qui se tenait en face de lui, et ce pour quatre raisons. Premièrement, elle sortait toujours avec cette ombrelle rose imitant un diablotin. Même en intérieur, il était rare de la voir sans. Deuxièmement, elle était toujours flanquée de cet ours en peluche au bonnet rayé bleu et blanc, qu'elle appelait « Kumacy ». Il avait appris que c'était un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais révélé qui en était à l'origine. Troisièmement, elle s'était teint les cheveux en rose bonbon, et ceux-ci lui tombaient en anglaises jusque dans le bas de son dos sans oublier cette frange. Enfin, quatrièmement, son look de gothic lolita passait difficilement inaperçu, avec cette longue robe bustier noire et blanche, ainsi que ses bottes montantes rouges.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas été foutu de reconnaître sa voix.

– T'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'amuser à m'faire peur, Perona ? lui reprocha-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire, tenant peu compte de la remarque. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avoir une réelle autorité sur elle.

Commandante de la Cinquième unité de Barbe Blanche, Perona, dit la Princesse fantôme, était son égale dans leur mafia, même s'ils officiaient dans des branches différentes. Elle s'occupait de tout ce qui relevait de la surveillance des organisations rivales, sans oublier la Marine, et il la croisait davantage lorsqu'il était en mission qu'en étant à Jaya. Elle travaillait souvent avec les indicateurs de l'ombre afin de compléter ses informations pour bénéficier du plus d'éléments possible pour ses observations.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

– Je pourrais te retourner la question, Ace.

Il serra les dents face à la critique à peine voilée et demeura silencieux à ce sujet. Il esquiva aussi son regard d'ébène car elle ne cessait de le fixer, guettant une réponse de sa part.

Son attitude la fit soupirer.

– Père s'inquiète pour toi, Ace. Il sait que tu traques Lachésis.

Il l'observa à son tour. Malgré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler la vérité, Barbe Blanche avait compris la raison de ses absences répétées, les raisons qui le poussaient à rester loin de Jaya. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

– Tu devrais rentrer, reprit-elle. Cette guerre n'annonce rien de bon, et traîner à Whiskey Peak est d'autant plus dangereux.

– Je ne peux pas.

Perona le dévisagea, étonnée, puis fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

– Tu ne peux pas ? répéta-t-elle.

– Je suis sur un gros coup, je ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça.

Il aperçut ses mains se crisper sur le manche de son ombrelle, et elle le fixait d'un air sévère.

– Un gros coup ? Ace, arrête tes enfantillages ! s'écria-t-elle. La mort de Luffy doit certes être vengée, mais ça ne le ramènera pas. On doit se concentrer sur la situation actuelle pour s'assurer qu'on n'ait aucune perte, et tous les commandants doivent se consacrer à cette tâche ! Tu ne fais pas exception !

Elle le défiait de la contredire en lui adressant un regard noir. Il soupira alors, même s'il comprenait la raison de cette méprise.

– Ce gros coup ne concerne pas Luffy, du moins pas directement, expliqua-t-il. C'est assez compliqué, mais pour faire simple, je récupère des infos sur la situation actuelle.

– Ace, c'est pas ton boulot, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Kalifa et Kaku s'occupent déjà de ça. Tous nos indics bossent dessus, et moi également.

– Ah ? fit-il innocemment. Alors savais-tu que le Roux a rencontré l'initiateur de cette guerre ? Sais-tu pourquoi le Roux a voulu le rencontrer ? Connais-tu d'ailleurs la position de celui qui a tout déclenché par rapport à Père ?

– Tu veux me faire croire que tu sais tout ça ?

– Exactement. Et j'en apprendrai encore davantage dans les jours à venir.

Elle restait dubitative, s'interrogeant sur la vérité de ses propos. Même les deux indicateurs de l'ombre n'avaient pas dû en apprendre autant en si peu de temps. Seulement cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements de Roanapura. Et lui n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance de tout cela alors qu'il évoluait en solitaire depuis un moment.

– Comment tu as appris ça ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

– Disons que je suis monté au bon moment sur le bon bateau, éluda-t-il.

– Tu veux dire que tu es bel et bien en contact avec lui ?

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Ce que venait de dire Perona était étrange, il devinait un sous-entendu qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Oui ou non ? insista-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant, mais cacher des renseignements à sa propre mafia était une idée stupide.

– Oui.

L'expression de Perona se fit pensive.

– Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Père…

– Tu m'expliques ? s'agaça-t-il. Pourquoi « bel et bien en contact avec lui » ?

– T'es toujours aussi impatient, soupira-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, reprenant tout son sérieux.

– Père m'a envoyé à ta recherche, car il te donne des ordres spécifiques.

– Des ordres spécifiques ? répéta-t-il.

– Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ? lui rétorqua-t-elle. Père souhaite terminer ce que le Roux a entrepris. Je n'ai pas les détails cependant, le Roux n'a pas été très clair sur ses intentions, à part qu'il voulait rencontrer l'initiateur de tout ce bordel.

Ace la dévisagea comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

 _Elle est vraiment sérieuse ? Elle ne blague pas ?_

– Père veut aussi le rencontrer ?

– Oui, lui confirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs, tu dois en savoir plus sur le sujet, non ? T'as dit savoir ce que le Roux voulait à ce type. C'est qui au fait ?

Nouvelle hésitation de sa part. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Être honnête avec Perona et tout lui raconter, au risque de perdre la confiance de Law, ou jouer la carte de la prudence et attendre un peu avant de passer aux confidences.

– Un Ro'an, éluda-t-il. Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire pour le moment, j'essaie de gagner sa confiance pour obtenir davantage d'infos. J'ignore encore ses réels objectifs.

Sa collègue se montra compréhensive et elle n'insista pas. Il avait également préféré ne pas parler de la nature de Natif du brun, autrement elle lui aurait reproché de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

– Et le Roux voulait le rencontrer pour lui proposer une alliance, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas tous les détails non plus, donc je ne sais pas exactement de quoi ils ont parlé.

– Et ce type a accepté ?

– De ce qu'il m'a dit, oui, c'était une occasion en or pour lui étant donné qu'il a Teach et Joker au cul. Mais Baby 5 a interrompu leur réunion, et l'alliance n'a pas été conclue.

– Teach et Joker sont aussi au courant pour son implication ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– A ton avis, pourquoi c'est autant le bordel en ville ? La présence du Roux n'est pas la seule raison.

Perona hocha la tête, pensive. Elle devait sans doute faire des liens avec les informations dont elle disposait.

– Et toi, Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine rue ?

– J'espérais pouvoir croiser Kaku au repère de Moria. J'ai besoin d'infos.

– Quel genre d'infos ?

– Sur la situation et sur Joker. J'ai passé un accord avec ce type, et faut que je lui trouve des infos spécifiques.

– Et toi, tu obtiens quoi en échange ?

Elle s'inquiétait. Elle cherchait à vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans quelque chose de trop dangereux. Il aurait parié que Sabo lui avait demandé de s'en assurer.

– Des infos également. C'est grâce à cet accord que j'en sais autant. Et tu pourras dire à Sabo qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, ajouta-il avec un léger sourire.

– T'aurais pu t'abstenir, Ace, pesta-t-elle.

– M'abstenir ?

– Ton frère a parié que tu devinerais son implication ! Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois de ne jamais parier avec lui, surtout quand ça te concerne…

Il manqua d'éclater de rire, mais il se fit violence pour rester discret. Son frère ne changerait jamais.

Perona soupira longuement, avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien avec un air plus que sérieux.

– Je t'emmène voir Kaku dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle. Et ensuite tu accompliras tes ordres, c'est-à-dire informer ce type de la volonté de Père de le rencontrer.

Il acquiesça aussitôt.

– Je ne pense pas que ça lui posera problème. On prévoyait déjà de se rendre à Jaya, et il m'a assuré qu'il était neutre par rapport à Père. Ça l'intéressera peut-être de le rencontrer.

– Tu lui fais confiance ? voulut-elle vérifier, méfiante.

– Pas totalement, admit-il. Il y a encore trop de zones d'ombres autour de lui et de ses plans pour que je lui fasse entièrement confiance. Cependant, les choses de ce côté-là évoluent petit à petit, c'est en bonne voie.

– Il sait qui tu es ?

– Oui. Et cela n'a rien changé. Il est neutre vis-à-vis de Père, donc que je reste avec lui ne le dérange pas.

Elle l'observa un moment, silencieuse. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle essayait de faire à cet instant, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il restait de marbre. Perona travaillait avec les indicateurs de l'ombre, ce qui signifiait également qu'elle apprenait leurs techniques. De ce fait, il n'était pas rare de la voir scruter le visage de ceux avec qui elle discutait pour en tirer des renseignements supplémentaires.

– Bien, finit-elle par dire. Allons voir Kaku.

Il hocha la tête, et lui indiqua qu'il la suivait.

.

.

* * *

 _La compote marque encore les esprits, et d'ailleurs le titre alternatif de ce chapitre est_ « Compote un jour, Compote toujours. » _Et non, on ne saura pas encore ce qu'il se cache vraiment derrière cette compote, vous ne pouvez que faire des suppositions pour l'instant !_

 _Explication concernant Clotho. C'est encore une référence à la mythologie grecque, elle est l'une des trois Moires (aka les Parques chez les romains) qui sont les divinités du Destin, avec Lachésis et Atropos. Clotho est celle qui tisse le fil de la vie. On a donc notre trio, bien que ces trois personnages n'aient rien en rapport les uns avec les autres._

 _Par rapport à Fai et Axell, il se peut que cela soit la dernière fois qu'on les voit avant un moment. À moins que je décide de rajouter une scène les concernant dans les futurs chapitres, ils seront aux abonnés absents, mais ils reviendront ! Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, ils auront tous deux un rôle à jouer. La patience est simplement de mise._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée en toute logique le weekend prochain sans problème, plus ou moins tôt en fonction des corrections à apporter._

 _D'ailleurs, au programme du chapitre 16, différentes scènes sont encore au programme ! On continue sur les pensées d'Ace, mais il y aura malgré tout une conversation entre Law et Wiper qui profitent d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et enfin, bien entendu, la rencontre avec Kaku !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	17. À la rune étoilée

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 16, avec enfin la rencontre entre Ace et Kaku ! Bien entendu, les informations seront au programme, et également dans les autres scènes présentes dans ce chapitre._

 _Autrement, merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _, toujours au rendez-vous pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : À la rune étoilée**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Le Shandia's était désert. Les clients avaient tous déserté et il n'y avait donc nul besoin de fermer l'établissement pour ne pas être dérangé. Personne ne viendrait ici, tout comme personne ne sortirait dans les rues. Pas avec la rumeur de la venue de Joker à Whiskey Peak.

La population se concentrerait sur l'avenue principale et dans la galerie des commerces, là où elle se sentirait en sécurité. Personne ne viendrait s'aventurer au Shandia's, perdu dans un dédale de petites ruelles.

Les lieux étaient même sécurisés face aux mafieux. Laki s'en était assurée, et Kamakiri surveillait avec une grande attention le moindre mouvement dans leur périmètre. Tous deux étaient des amis de Wiper qui travaillaient au bar et sur qui on pouvait compter en toute circonstance. Ils étaient fiables.

Smoker aidait également à la surveillance. Il essayait aussi de récolter de nouveaux renseignements. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Les deux Natifs s'étaient installés à l'étage pour ne pas être à découvert. La méfiance restait malgré tout de mise, il était hors de question qu'ils se relâchent. La tension régnait d'ailleurs dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient, et un froid s'était imposé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait un seul mot.

Law se tenait à la fenêtre, debout, observant la ruelle en contre-bas, ainsi que les toits qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le Shandia's était dans les hauteurs de la ville, alors ils bénéficiaient d'un large panorama.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au bar, il n'avait pas bougé de la fenêtre. Wiper s'était assis sur une chaise, mais il n'était pas à son aise. Le stress l'envahissait, et cette tension palpable n'aidait en rien. Son regard circulait entre son ami qui lui tournait le dos et le sol.

Wiper ne tint plus. Il finit par rompre la glace.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Law ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le Ro'an ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. Combien de temps allait-il encore l'ignorer ?

– Barbe Blanche n'est pas un ennemi pour l'instant, reprit-il, mais tu sais très bien que ça peut changer à n'importe quel moment.

– Et quoi ? fit Law après un nouveau silence. Tu veux tuer Ace ? C'est ça ta solution ?

Wiper soupira longuement d'exaspération.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, Law. Le tuer n'est pas la solution. Ça serait le meilleur moyen d'avoir Barbe Blanche sur le dos, et on a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

– Alors quoi ?

Sa voix était glaciale, sans appel.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que rester avec lui est dangereux, expliqua calmement Wiper. On ne sait pas ce qu'a prévu Joker, tout peut partir en vrille à n'importe quel moment, et il vaut mieux limiter les risques auxquels on s'expose.

Nouveau silence. Il tâchait de rester zen, mais Law l'agaçait toujours lorsqu'il était comme ça.

– Et partir pour Jaya n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, continua-t-il. Imagine qu'il…

– Je t'interdis de terminer cette phrase, le coupa subitement le brun. Ne parle pas de ça.

Le navigateur s'était détourné de la fenêtre pour le fixer avec un sérieux glacial. Il oubliait toujours que certains sujets étaient tabous avec lui.

Son ami maintint le contact visuel alors qu'il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il le rompe rapidement.

– Partir pour Jaya est une solution comme une autre, et sans doute celle qui amoindrit les risques les plus importants, déclara Law. Si je pars pour Jaya, Joker centrera son attention sur mes déplacements. Je te rappelle que l'essentiel est qu'il n'apprenne pas ton implication, ni celle de Marco.

– Marco est justement rentré à Jaya ! rétorqua-t-il. Les risques seront toujours présents !

– Marco et moi, on ne se connait pas, Wiper-ya. Tu as oublié ? Depuis le temps, on sait exactement quoi faire pour duper le monde. Si je viens à le croiser, je ne serai qu'un inconnu à ses yeux. Tu crois vraiment que Joker va me penser ami avec un commandant de Barbe Blanche ?

– C'est vrai que ça serait improbable, concéda-t-il. Personne non plus ne sait que Marco est un Natif, donc il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que Joker fasse le rapprochement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu endosses tous les risques !

– On connaissait tous les trois les dangers que représentait ce plan, répliqua froidement Law. Je ne fais qu'assumer ma part. C'est moi qui ai été repéré à Roanapura, je suis la face visible du plan. Je continue dans cette voie.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il existe d'autres solutions, alors arrête de faire le con, Law !

– Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, tu le sais très bien. Joker ne me lâchera pas. Un peu plus ou un peu moins ne fera aucune différence.

– Et c'est pareil pour nous ! Dès qu'il apprendra que…

– Justement, il n'apprendra rien, le contredit immédiatement Law. Il n'aura jamais connaissance de ton implication, ni de celle de Marco. Il ne vous aura pas. Deux ont déjà péri à cause de lui, alors jamais il ne vous aura, il en est hors de question.

– Mais Law, tu ne peux…

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Wiper-ya, le coupa-t-il froidement en détournant le regard. Tu ne les connaissais pas. Marco, lui, sait. Il sait pourquoi je ne peux pas renoncer.

Wiper observa silencieusement son ami dont la détermination ne faisait aucun doute. Essayer de le raisonner était inutile. Marco aurait sans doute pu parvenir à quelque chose, mais il était absent. Il devait se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens.

– J'emmerderai Joker jusqu'au bout, reprit Law. Tant qu'il ne vous atteint pas, je n'aurai aucun problème à le défier pour qu'il se retrouve dos au mur, acculé face à ses propres erreurs. Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû me tuer quand il en avait encore la possibilité.

 _Tu es toujours aussi obstiné, Law. Pourquoi Marco a-t-il toujours été le seul à savoir te raisonner ?_

Il soupira, résigné. Il se savait incapable de faire entendre raison à son ami. Le passé commun que Marco partageait avec Law lui faisait défaut, encore une fois.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Après une bonne heure à avancer plus lentement encore que des escargots, ils arrivèrent enfin au repère de Moria. La traversée de la ville n'avait pas été de tout repos, même pour les deux commandants de Barbe Blanche qu'ils étaient. À plusieurs reprises ils avaient croisé la route des larbins de Teach qui fouillaient les ruelles à la recherche de Law, et ils avaient dû se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Heureusement pour eux, les officiers de Teach comme ceux de Joker étaient aux abonnés absents. Pas un seul ne s'aventurait dans les rues, ce qu'Ace trouvait malgré tout étrange. Quelque chose devait se tramer, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec les dernières actions d'Atropos ? Ce n'était pas improbable. Si ce sniper avait encore frappé, alors tous les mafieux allaient être sur leurs gardes pendant les jours à venir. Il était imprévisible et ne disposait d'aucun mode opératoire spécifique. Il n'y avait que deux points communs entre chaque assassinat qu'il commettait. L'origami en forme de scarabée bouclier, et la mort donnée par balle. Autrement, aucun meurtre n'était similaire. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir le CP-Aigis 0 ramer dans la semoule comme des demeurés.

Après avoir observé avec attention ce qui les entourait, Perona sortit un trousseau de clefs et déverrouilla la porte du repère. Elle lui fit ensuite signe d'entrer, et il la suivit sans hésiter.

La première chose qui le frappa en pénétrant les lieux, ce fut cette atmosphère lugubre qui régnait. Il était pourtant déjà venu ici, mais à chaque fois il oubliait les goûts douteux de Moria qui exprimaient complètement son côté plus que timbré.

Il se serait cru dans l'un de ces vieux châteaux qui étaient décrits dans les histoires pour enfants. Le vestibule dans lequel ils se tenaient donnait sur une salle à manger plongée dans le noir. Seuls quelques chandeliers éclairaient faiblement la pièce et révélaient une grande table en bois massif et les chaises qui l'accompagnaient. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées et couvertes d'une épaisse poussière, et d'épais rideaux de velours rouge les encadraient. Cette couleur contrastait d'ailleurs avec le parquet vernis qui grinçait à chaque pas.

Il s'étonna aussi de n'entendre justement aucun grincement. Le repère, qui, malgré les apparences, n'était qu'une ancienne maison et non un manoir, était désert. Une évidence s'imposa à lui, et il n'aurait jamais pensé l'espérer. Moria était absent. S'il avait été là, il les aurait déjà accueillis avec son rire aigu de sadique. Perona sembla remarquer sa surprise.

– Moria est absent, il est parti à un colloque de scientifiques, expliqua-t-elle.

– Un colloque de fêlés, tu veux dire, oui.

Elle eut un petit gloussement et elle ne le contredit pas. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Les réunions auxquelles assistait Moria rassemblaient tous les timbrés qui se prétendaient scientifiques de la région. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et tous se livraient à de nombreuses expériences illégales.

– Kaku est à l'étage, l'informa-t-elle. Il ne doit partir qu'en fin de soirée.

Il hocha la tête, et naturellement il se dirigea vers les escaliers sur sa droite. Il inspira également profondément, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Aussi décontracté et souriant paraissait-il, Kaku ne devait en aucun cas être pris à la légère. Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Il était un indicateur de l'ombre, et Ace avait quelques secrets à préserver. Il devait limiter la fuite d'informations. Il savait que Law n'apprécierait pas que les révélations qu'il lui avait faites tombent dans les oreilles d'un autre.

– Ace.

Il se retourna et vit que Perona n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se tenait bien droite, entre le vestibule et la salle à manger, le regard fuyait. Elle faisait tourner son ombrelle entre ses doigts, trahissant son hésitation. Une seule hypothèse lui vint alors en tête. Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire n'était pas plaisant.

– Tu… Sabo… bredouilla-t-elle en vain.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quoi, Sabo ? Pourquoi voulait-elle soudainement lui parler de son frère ?

Les pires scénarios se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit, et il se mit à craindre le pire.

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Sabo ?_

La sueur due à l'angoisse perla rapidement sur son front tandis qu'il dévisageait la commandante, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait même pas à lui poser cette question qui le démangeait.

– Sabo va bien, il ne craint rien, rassure-toi ! affirma-t-elle précipitamment.

L'étonnement le prit à nouveau de court. Si son frère allait bien, alors quel était le problème ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle empressée de lui dire ça, comme si cela suffisait à le rassurer ?

– Le problème… est ailleurs, hésita-t-elle longuement.

– Quel problème ?

Sa voix avait peut-être été plus agressive qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il ne supportait pas cette attente. Il devait savoir maintenant, immédiatement.

– Justement, je ne sais pas trop… avoua-t-elle. Sabo est étrange ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose, et que cela risque d'être dangereux.

– Il se renseigne de son propre côté sur la mort de Luffy, et il a l'habitude de bosser par lui-même, alors…

– Non, Ace ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Personne n'est dupe enfin ! Ça fait longtemps que tout le monde sait que vous cherchez à venger votre frère !

Il accusa la révélation. Il avait toujours fait son maximum pour que leur famille n'apprenne rien au sujet de ses actions afin que personne ne tente de l'arrêter. Il avait bien entendu envisagé la possibilité que tous l'apprennent, mais s'y retrouver confronté était autre chose. Surtout avec Perona qui lui affirmait haut et fort que cela faisait longtemps.

– Père vous a laissés faire tout ce temps, car il sait ce que c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important pour vous deux que de venger Luffy, expliqua-t-elle. Mais là, c'est différent, Ace. Sabo s'absente plus souvent que d'habitude, sans raison, et il élude toujours la question. Et tu le connais, ses mensonges sont tout le temps bien rodés.

Il ne sut trop quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Son frère ne lui avait parlé de rien. Pourtant, s'il y avait eu quelque chose, Sabo serait venu le voir, comme à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait confiance en Perona, il avait conscience qu'elle lui disait la vérité en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes. Elle n'inventait rien.

 _Sabo… Depuis quand tu entretiens le secret avec moi ?_

– Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, Ace. Avec toi, il devrait s'ouvrir. Tu es son frère après tout.

– Tu n'as aucune idée qui expliquerait son attitude ? l'interrogea-t-il

– Non, rien. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle.

– Et tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec Luffy ?

– Comment tu veux que je sois sûre ? Il ne dit rien à personne. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait un lien avec Luffy. Sabo est au courant que tout le monde sait, alors il ne prendrait pas autant de peine pour le cacher. Il y a autre chose, Ace.

Elle serrait fortement son ours en peluche Kumacy entre ses bras et son regard d'ébène était braqué droit sur lui. Même si elle n'avait aucune preuve pour avancer ses dires, elle y croyait fermement et elle se faisait du souci pour Sabo.

Il la comprenait parfaitement, et son inquiétude le gagnait désormais. Quand un mafieux commençait à faire des cachotteries, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

 _Sabo, à quoi tu joues ?_

– Je lui parlerai, Perona. Je m'arrangerai pour le voir quand je passerai à Jaya.

– Il a été assigné avec d'autres à la surveillance de la ville, alors tu ne risques pas de le louper.

Il eut un faible sourire.

– Tant mieux alors.

Il cachait néanmoins ses doutes à sa collègue. Si son frère avait décidé de maintenir le secret autour de ses actions, alors il avait peu de chance de franchir ses barrières. S'il l'avait voulu, Sabo aurait pu devenir un informateur. Il adorait mener l'enquête et récolter des renseignements, si bien qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Kalifa pour qu'elle lui donne quelques conseils. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais penché pleinement sur cette voie. Il disait que ce n'était pas pour lui, qu'il préférait être dans le feu de l'action. Alors il se contentait d'être son propre indicateur, et c'était désormais ce qui posait problème à Ace. Une personne capable d'obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait était en général tout aussi bien capable de dissimuler des secrets.

Si Sabo refusait de lui parler, il n'aurait que peu de chances de découvrir la vérité.

Perona passa à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Bon, on y va ? Kaku va nous attendre.

– Kaku nous attend ? fit Ace, étonné.

– C'est un indicateur de l'ombre, tu crois quoi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de monter les escaliers aux marches recouvertes de velours pourpre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le soleil de midi était voilé par d'épais nuages sombres, et un vent violent soufflait entre les arbres. L'atmosphère était lourde, moite, et les habitants préféraient rentrer chez eux. Les quelques marchands remballaient leurs étals avec hâte pour éviter les premières pluies.

La tempête qui avait frappé Whiskey Peak s'apprêtait désormais à faire de même avec Jaya.

Située entre la forêt et la mer, cette ville n'était pas bien grande, ni même bien peuplée. C'était une bourgade sans prétention dont les rues étaient encore faites de terre battue et dont les bâtiments ne s'étendaient pas à perte de vue. Toute l'agitation de Jaya se concentrait au grand marché qui prenait place chaque jour autour de la fontaine et qui était le cœur de la cité. Cependant, avec l'orage qui guettait, pas un chat ne s'y trouvait.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait daigné regarder par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, il aurait alors aperçu une silhouette s'aventurer au dehors et se diriger vers la forêt, méprisant totalement le temps qui se dégradait.

Et cette silhouette, tout le monde ici la connaissait. On l'avait vu grandir depuis des années, même s'il avait d'abord été réputé pour les nombreux vols répétés qu'il commettait. Il était le gamin des rues, toujours reconnaissable avec ses vêtements qui le faisaient passer pour un petit nobliau. Toujours vêtu de ce long manteau noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, avec ce foulard blanc lâchement noué, cette veste boutonnée bleu indigo, ce pantalon gris et ses bottes montantes, sans oublier ce haut de forme auquel était attachée une paire de lunettes. Une image d'enfant de la haute société aussitôt entachée par sa réputation, par cette cicatrice de brûlure qui cernait son œil gauche, et par ce long tuyau qu'il traînait toujours avec lui. Avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait même distinguer quelques traces de sang séché sur son arme de prédilection.

Puis ce gamin avait abandonné ses petits larcins et s'était découvert une famille. Une famille un peu particulière, certes, et les anciens maugréaient toujours d'avoir vu ce jeune adolescent rejoindre les hommes de Barbe Blanche alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quinze ans. Pourtant, toute la ville qui le connaissait le respectait et ne le jugeait guère pour son appartenance à ce réseau. La mafia de l'Empereur était une partie intégrante de Jaya, et tous vivaient à son rythme. La prospérité régnait en ces lieux et malgré l'opposition des plus vieux qui regrettaient le temps jadis où la criminalité n'avait pas encore touché leur bourgade, personne n'y trouvait quelque chose à y redire.

Tous connaissaient le nom de Sabo, le commandant de la Troisième Unité de Barbe Blanche. À leurs yeux, il serait toujours ce gamin des rues qu'ils avaient vu grandir et qui avait tracé son propre chemin. Quelques temps d'ailleurs après avoir rejoint la mafia, il s'était attaché à remercier les commerçants qu'il avait pendant longtemps extorqués. Il était toujours aperçu avec un large sourire chaleureux, mais aucun habitant de Jaya qui l'avait connu depuis son enfance n'ignorait la peine qu'il devait ressentir après avoir perdu l'un de ses frères.

Les habitants de la bourgade n'avaient jamais connaissance des détails, ils se contentaient des grandes lignes, mais ils finissaient à chaque fois par savoir si le réseau de Barbe Blanche subissait des pertes, en particulier parmi les gradés. C'était des visages que tous avaient au moins vu une fois, alors leur absence finissait par être remarquée. Ce fut de cette manière que Jaya apprit la mort soudaine de Luffy, notamment à force d'observer les mines dépitées de ses deux frères.

Sabo avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la forêt, sans pour autant marcher trop rapidement. Il ne voulait pas paraître pressé. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, et il profitait de la tempête qui approchait pour se faufiler dehors alors que personne ne prêtait un œil à l'activité de la rue.

Ce qu'il faisait devait demeurer secret, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Personne ne devait l'apprendre, pas même Ace. Il se demandait souvent comment son frère réagirait, mais il préférait tout bonnement écarter l'hypothèse qu'il vienne à l'apprendre. Si la vérité éclatait, même s'il aimait sa famille mafieuse, il serait contraint de partir. Il ne pourrait pas rester. Sa couverture tomberait à l'eau, et tout serait foutu.

Il savait que Perona avait des doutes. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle l'observait. Elle s'inquiétait de ses allées et venues répétées, de ses longues absences. Était-ce à juste titre ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il était incapable de trancher cette question. Elle essayait d'en apprendre un peu plus, de l'interroger avec subtilité, mais il la voyait toujours arriver avec ses gros sabots. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir travaillé avec les indicateurs de l'ombre, ni la seule à connaître leurs techniques. Si elle voulait vraiment des réponses, elle allait devoir innover, et il ne se laisserait pas surprendre.

Les autres commandants ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué grand-chose, ils se comportaient comme à leur habitude. Seul Marco sortait du lot depuis qu'il était rentré de Roanapura sur les ordres de Père. Lui aussi devait se douter de quelque chose, car il l'observait de loin. Il avait continuellement un œil posé sur lui, Sabo en avait la certitude. Le commandant de la Première unité avait néanmoins la décence de s'abstenir de lui poser toute question. Il était peut-être cependant celui dont il devait le plus se méfier, car il n'était pas arrivé à son poste par pur hasard.

Que ce soit pour Perona ou pour Marco, il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'installer. L'un des deux allait forcément faire remonter l'information à Ace, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se confronter à son frère. Si une telle conversation arrivait, ils seraient tous deux aussi butés que l'autre. Aucun des deux ne lâcherait ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de terrain.

Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas spécialement d'inquiétude. Il se savait totalement capable de dissimuler la vérité à Ace, de l'empêcher de la découvrir tant qu'il ne le permettrait pas. Il se sentait même capable de l'embobiner pour détourner son attention, endormir sa méfiance avec des semi-vérités. Seul le remord pourrait lui nuire et le faire échouer.

 _Pourquoi suis-je obligé de te mentir, Ace ? Si seulement tu avais pu me suivre…_

Il n'appréciait pas de mentir à son frère, de continuer à lui sourire faussement. Il aurait voulu tout lui avouer, tout lui expliquer. Depuis quand déjà durait ce jeu de tromperies ? Trois, quatre ans ? Il ne savait plus exactement, mais tout avait été bouleversé par la mort de Luffy.

Il s'arrêta devant un grand chêne dans un dernier craquement de brindilles. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les branches, les feuilles se frottaient les unes aux autres, et quelques glands chutaient à terre. Il resta immobile un instant, le regard levé vers le ciel, puis il vérifia discrètement qu'il était bien seul. Il ne faisait rien de compromettant, mais il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un découvre l'importance de ce lieu.

Il s'accroupit doucement dans l'herbe, faisant craquer une nouvelle brindille. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour attraper l'objet de sa convoitise. Une simple pierre en apparence, mais un œil averti aurait remarqué la fine gravure faite à la main. Une rune y était inscrite et il eut un sourire satisfait en la contemplant.

Une ligne verticale, et deux lignes parallèles qui partaient en diagonale vers le haut. _Fehu_. La Richesse.

Il se releva souplement et sortit une vieille lame de son manteau dont il se servit pour barrer la rune. Il lâcha ensuite la pierre pour qu'elle retrouve sa place au pied du grand chêne.

Sans se presser, il reprit sa route dans les bois et ses pas le conduisirent à l'orée d'une petite clairière. La seule chose qui lui importait en cet endroit, c'était le tronc mort auquel personne ne faisait attention. Pourtant, l'intérieur était creusé et se révélait être une planque idéale.

Comme il s'y attendait, il récupéra un petit sac de toile marron qui passait inaperçu. Aucun risque qu'une tierce personne ne le trouve avant lui. Et même si une telle chose arrivait, il n'y avait pas de réel danger.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, posa son tuyau à côté de lui, puis il vida le sac dans sa main. Ce n'est pas tant son contenu qu'il étonna, mais plutôt le nombre. Seulement trois pierres runiques. Il se serait attendu à en trouver davantage, compte tenu des récents évènements. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce détail, et commença de les détailler.

Les trois pierres respectaient le même schéma. Sur chaque était gravé une rune majeure, et une plus petite entourée au dos de la pierre. Il analysa rapidement ces dernières pour savoir dans quel ordre il devait lire les runes principales.

La première rune se composait donc d'une ligne verticale qui était barrée par une ligne descendante, similaire à une croix. _Naudiz_. Le besoin. La deuxième ressemblait à un R stylisé. _Raidô._ La chevauchée. La dernière s'avérait être une ligne verticale, avec deux traits qui formaient un embout de flèche à chaque extrémité en partant sur la droite. _Perthô_. Le Hasard.

Sabo marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant s'il avait bien vu et bien lu. Mais aucun doute n'était possible, le message était clair. Les trois runes qu'il venait de recevoir ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Il soupira avec un certain amusement. Il en connaissait un qui ne gênait pas.

 _Comment tu veux que je puisse rester discret avec ça ?_

Heureusement pour lui, Perona ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours, et elle ne s'inquièterait donc pas de sa nouvelle absence alors que Père battait le rappel. Marco la remarquerait peut-être, mais s'il partait maintenant, même le commandant de la Première unité n'apprendrait rien qui puisse le compromettre.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il se leva en attrapant son arme et il ajusta sur son crâne son haut de forme. Il était temps de se mettre en route.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Perona avait abandonné Ace dans la gueule du loup. Elle avait en effet choisi de se retirer afin qu'il puisse parler librement avec l'indicateur de l'ombre.

En un sens, il la remerciait, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Il était plus aisé de limiter la fuite d'informations face à une seule personne. Si la commandante avait été présente au cours de cet échange, la tâche aurait nettement été plus délicate. De plus, cela l'aurait empêché d'aborder tous les sujets qu'il souhaitait. C'était une chance en or qui se présentait à lui et il ne comptait pas la laisser filer, alors c'était pour cette raison qu'il se répétait mentalement depuis le début tous les points qu'il devait mentionner à un moment ou à un autre.

– Ace.

– Kaku.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir les yeux de l'indicateur, sa casquette noire les couvrait. Les seules choses qu'il distinguait de son visage, c'étaient ce long nez et ce fin sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Le frère de Kalifa n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à Jaya. Il paraissait amical de prime abord, mais il était redoutable. Il était capable de se saisir du moindre petit indice. Éternuer pouvait suffire à Kaku pour qu'il se mette à élaborer des hypothèses invraisemblables mais criantes de vérité. Un véritable danger pour les petits secrets de chacun.

– Tu voulais me voir, Ace ?

– J'ai besoin d'infos.

– Autrement tu ne serais pas là, constata-t-il avec ce même sourire et également une pointe d'amusement.

Il s'était toujours demandé si l'informateur cherchait à détendre la personne avec laquelle il échangeait, ou au contraire, à la mettre mal à l'aise. Dans les deux cas, cela favorisait les réactions de son « client ». Ace se faisait violence pour demeurer impassible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement au sujet de la situation actuelle ?

Kaku releva sa tête vers lui et l'observa longuement de ses prunelles noisette. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

– Je pense que tu es déjà plutôt bien renseigné sur cette question.

– Je veux ta version, Kaku, objecta-t-il fermement.

Ils s'affrontèrent un bref instant du regard, se jaugeant, avant que l'indicateur ne consente à sa demande.

– Une rumeur a été répandue avec une vitesse phénoménale à Roanapura, indiquant que le Roux convoitait les territoires de Teach. La réaction a été immédiate, pratiquement toute la ville s'est attendue à une guerre imminente.

– D'où la subite désertion de certains Quartiers, commenta Ace.

– Exactement. Teach s'est en effet aussitôt préparé pour la guerre, renforçant ses défenses et organisant ses forces d'attaque. Dans le même temps, cinq hommes de Joker ont été retrouvés abattus à Loguetown, coupable inconnu, mais la neutralité apparente de Joker semble controversée. Mais de ce que je sais, tu as plus ou moins été mêlé à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– De loin, éluda-t-il.

Il ne devait pas non plus oublier que Kaku connaissait Fai, et la jeune femme avait sûrement dû lui faire remonter quelques renseignements.

– Ensuite, reprit l'indicateur, Teach s'est allié à Joker, à la surprise de tous. Un arrangement entre les deux encore assez flou, les détails les plus importants sont tenus secrets. En apparence, leur alliance est liée à une histoire de drogues, mais il est clair que Joker va l'aider dans cette guerre.

Il hocha lentement la tête, pensif. Il essayait de relier les pièces du puzzle entre elles. Joker recherchait Law, alors il profitait peut-être de cette alliance pour disposer d'une plus grande force de traque. Cela expliquerait la présence de Baby 5 ici et pourquoi elle avait mené l'assaut lors des négociations entre le Ro'an et l'Empereur.

– Le Roux ne reste cependant pas sans rien faire. Il s'est rendu à Whiskey Peak, une action fort risquée, où il a d'ailleurs subi une offensive de Teach durant une réunion qu'il tenait. Actuellement, on ignore ce qu'il est devenu, mais il doit être en sécurité s'il se permet de narguer Teach avec cette lettre.

– Tu en sais plus sur cette réunion, pas vrai ? le coupa Ace.

– Bien sûr. Le Roux s'est arrangé depuis ces derniers jours pour rencontrer l'initiateur de toute cette affaire. Il a même envoyé DoubleFinger le trouver. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

– Fai t'en a parlé.

Ce n'était même pas une question, il en avait la presque certitude.

– Fai est une amie de longue date, expliqua Kaku, alors on s'échange souvent nos derniers renseignements.

– Tu sais donc qui est l'initiateur.

– Trafalgar Law, vingt-six ans, né à Roanapura, récita Kaku. Très peu d'infos circulent sur lui. Fai t'a dit ?

– Qu'il est un Natif ? Oui, elle était trop fière de cette découverte.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. En tout cas, c'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il est difficile de trouver des choses concrètes sur lui.

– Tu sais autre chose ?

Le sourire en coin de Kaku se fit plus prononcé et il le fixa, cherchant à déceler en lui le moindre indice supplémentaire.

– Je te rappelle que, techniquement, je ne bosse pas pour Barbe Blanche. Certaines infos doivent par conséquent se payer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ace avait légèrement plissé les yeux, méfiant. Certes, il voulait en savoir plus, mais il craignait le prix qu'allait lui annoncer l'indicateur.

– Tu sais ce que le Roux voulait à Trafalgar et comment il a eu vent de son implication ? Il ne disait rien à Fai, mais il semblerait qu'il t'en ait dit davantage.

– Seulement les grandes lignes, confirma Ace avec une légère hésitation.

– Vendu.

– Toi d'abord. Je veux vérifier que c'est équivalent.

L'informateur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, compréhensif. Il restait un professionnel, pas comme Fai qui ne souhaitait que presser sa proie comme un citron jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

– Ses parents étaient des herboristes à Roanapura, mais ils se sont fait tuer quand il était jeune. Raison inconnue, sûrement des dégâts collatéraux d'affrontements mafieux, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Les petites mafias touchent souvent les civils. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu ensuite, mais il se peut qu'il ait été récupéré par Shakky.

– Shakky ? répéta-t-il, étonné. T'es sûr ?

Son esprit bloquait sur le nom de la tenancière du Bar de l'Arnaque. Il la voyait très mal prendre sous son aile un enfant, ou même un adolescent. Cela lui paraissait assez illogique venant de cette femme qui fut jadis l'une des plus grandes mafieuses de la région.

Très peu de personnes savaient qui était réellement la propriétaire de ce bar aussi malfamé que réputé. Des rumeurs circulaient, oui, mais aucune n'était considérée avec beaucoup de sérieux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, parce qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à lui expliquer, Shakky avait préféré que personne ne puisse la relier à son ancienne vie. En s'installant définitivement à Roanapura, elle avait décidé de tourner la page, d'abandonner qui elle avait été pendant une vingtaine d'années.

La tenancière du Bar de l'Arnaque n'était pas n'importe qui, ni une simple petite mafieuse qui était parvenue à se faire un nom avec le temps. Ce serait se méprendre lourdement sur son compte. La principale rumeur qui courait indiquait qu'elle avait été au contact des plus grands. Cela serait vrai à condition d'ajouter qu'elle en avait fait partie.

La Maîtresse de Guerre. Ce nom suffisait pour jeter un froid dans une salle bondée, même si l'alcool coulait à flot. Dès qu'il était prononcé, tous se taisaient immédiatement et observaient les alentours pour vérifier qu'elle ne débarquait pas à l'improviste. Personne ne la prenait à la légère. Personne n'aurait osé faire cette stupide erreur.

Elle faisait partie de ce trio extrêmement notoire connu sous le nom des Trois Rois. Réputés pour leur rivalité sans borne, ils étaient ceux qui contrôlaient autrefois la région.

Le Roi des Pirates, le Seigneur Sombre, et la Maîtresse de Guerre, ou, de leurs vrais noms, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, et Shakky. Les Trois Rois. Autrefois les mafieux les plus puissants de la région, les plus redoutés. Ils s'étaient souvent livré une guerre de territoire sans merci, sans jamais céder le moindre centimètre de terre. Personne n'aurait osé lever le petit doigt sans leur autorisation.

Cependant, d'autres mafieux avaient pris de l'ampleur et menaçaient leur équilibre. Ils avaient alors décidé de s'unir pour contrer l'ascension fulgurante des trois futurs Empereurs qu'étaient Joker, Barbe Blanche et le Roux.

Roger, qui disposait du fief le plus important, celui de Jaya, prit la tête de leur trio, ce pourquoi ce fut son nom qui fut intégré au groupe des Empereurs. Alliés, leur nom inspirait davantage la crainte. Ils étaient considérés comme invincibles, si bien qu'aucun mafieux ne s'opposait à leur titre.

Shakky avait fini par raccrocher quelques années après pour fonder le Bar de l'Arnaque à Roanapura. Elle restait néanmoins toujours en contact avec ses deux acolytes à qui elle fournissait toujours les dernières informations qu'elle avait entendues. De ce qu'Ace savait, elle avait même vécu une idylle avec Silvers Rayleigh.

Ce dernier s'était également retiré de la vie mafieuse après l'exécution de Roger par la Marine. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Barbe Blanche récupéra le territoire de Jaya, une volonté de l'ancien Empereur que son second avait respecté. Depuis, le Seigneur Sombre avait disparu des radars. Était-il vivant ou mort ? Nul ne savait.

Alors était-il possible que l'ancienne mafieuse ait pris sous son aile Law ? Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle aurait agi ainsi. Elle n'était pas une altruiste, loin de là. Son bar était notamment réputé pour les tarifs exorbitants qu'elle affichait à la carte, et la violence dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard des mauvais payeurs.

Ace remarqua que l'indicateur de l'ombre avait froncé les sourcils face à sa question. Il avait commis une erreur en posant cette question. Son étonnement l'avait trahi, et il était certain que Kaku s'interrogeait désormais et supposait qu'il connaissait Shakky plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

– Non, c'est qu'une hypothèse, admit Kaku, mais Trafalgar a souvent été vu là-bas, donc c'est une possibilité.

En tout cas, si cette supposition était vraie, cela expliquerait pourquoi Law se montrait si habile à récupérer des informations lors de discussions. En tant que tenancière de bar, Shakky excellait dans ce domaine et elle avait très bien pu lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait.

– Tu connais Shakky, Ace ?

– De réputation seulement, éluda-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kaku ne gobait pas bêtement ce qu'il tentait d'affirmer et avait repéré l'anguille qui se dissimulait sous la roche. Il s'empressa alors de changer de sujet.

– Autre chose au sujet de Law ?

Heureusement pour lui, le blond n'insista pas et laissa couler.

– Je pourrais te raconter comment il a croisé la route d'Axell et de Fai, mais ils ont déjà dû te raconter.

Il arqua un sourcil, dévisageant l'informateur comme s'il se moquait de lui.

– C'est tout ce que tu as ? Vraiment ?

– Je te l'ai dit, Ace, peu d'infos circulent sur lui. Juste des brides, rien de bien concret. J'ignore comment il s'est démerdé, ou s'il a des amis très bien placés, mais il a réussi à faire disparaître presque tout ce qui le concernait, de près ou de loin.

Il pesta intérieurement, déçu de ne pas en apprendre davantage car il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Law qui allait se livrer à quelques confidences.

Il ignorait également comment le Natif avait pu faire, ou s'il avait en effet des « amis très bien placés ». Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas eu l'impression. Il avait certes un accord avec Smoker, un commandant de la Marine, même s'il le devait davantage à Wiper.

Qu'est-ce que le Ro'an pouvait bien lui cacher encore ?

– C'est ton tour, fit remarquer Kaku. Que voulait le Roux à Trafalgar ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant pour être certain des renseignements à donner par rapport à ce qu'il avait obtenu.

– Il voulait lui proposer une alliance, mais leurs négociations ont été interrompues par l'assaut des hommes de Teach.

– Trafalgar aurait accepté ?

– Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mentit Ace. Tout comme il ne m'a pas expliqué les conditions d'une telle alliance.

L'indicateur hocha lentement la tête. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il lui cachait certains éléments.

– Et tu sais pourquoi le Roux lui a proposé une telle alliance ?

– La Sentinelle le lui a conseillé. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il a eu vent de son implication.

– Sérieusement ?

Kaku ne cachait même pas sa surprise. Au moins ça le dispensait de ces questions. L'informateur ne lui apprendrait rien de nouveau à ce sujet.

 _Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un indicateur de l'ombre s'il ne sait rien de plus que les autres ?_

– Sérieusement, oui, confirma Ace. Mais j'en sais pas davantage.

– Je me demande à quoi peut bien la Sentinelle… Impossible de savoir à quoi elle pense, celle-là… Nous sommes quitte en tout cas, ajouta-il. Je te fais cette faveur face au peu de renseignements que j'ai pu t'apporter.

L'indicateur croisa ses mains sur son ventre, un geste qui ne lui échappa pas. Une faveur ? Il voulait surtout dire qu'il lui avait donné un détail auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. À cause de sa précipitation, Ace avait laissé échapper qu'il connaissait Shakky plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Et peut-être même un autre élément dont il ne se rendait pas compte.

– Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

– Oui. Et c'est dans le cadre d'une mission de Barbe Blanche, précisa-t-il.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de payer une nouvelle pour les informations qu'il allait demander.

– Je t'écoute.

– Premièrement, commença Ace, qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet de Joker dans cette affaire ?

Il voulait vérifier ce que savait Kaku pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Gagner la confiance de Law était difficile, alors il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la perdre pour une information lâchée de trop.

– Il a feinté l'indifférence jusqu'au moment où il s'est allié à Teach. Qui des deux a proposé cette alliance en premier ? Je ne saurai pas te dire. Pourtant, et depuis le début, il a mené ses propres recherches pour traquer Trafalgar. Et il l'a fait avec une rapidité étonnante, puisqu'il lui est tombé dessus à Loguetown.

– Tu sais comment Joker a pu le repéré ? releva-t-il.

– Non, seulement des suppositions. Trafalgar a pu se faire repérer par ce guetteur extrêmement doué et qui profite encore de l'anonymat. Tout ce qu'on sait à son sujet, c'est qu'il est le second de Monet.

Il essaya de contenir sa stupeur, mais la pilule était dure à avaler.

Monet était déjà redoutable. Membre de la Family depuis de nombreuses années, elle s'occupait de toute la branche des renseignements du réseau de Joker. En plus de cela, elle était aussi une ancienne indicatrice de l'ombre qui avait néanmoins déserté le Syndicat.

Et désormais, son second se faisait remarquer tout en conservant son anonymat. La situation devenait dangereuse. Tout mouvement à Roanapura était à proscrire. La méthode d'être au plus proche de son ennemi pour être en sécurité se révélerait profondément inefficace.

– Il y a des changements dans la Family ? interrogea Ace, craignant le pire.

– Pas à ma connaissance. Ce sont toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent. Vergo, bras droit de Joker. Diamante, à la tête des troupes. Monet pour les renseignements. Trebol pour la gestion du territoire et la sécurité intérieure. Sugar pour l'espionnage. Et Baby 5, la successeur de Pica, pour les opérations commandos et de traque. Aucune nouvelle tête.

Qu'il n'y ait aucun changement le soulagea. En effet, il connaissait déjà tous ces noms et toutes ces affiliations. Cela avait été une étape obligatoire dans sa quête d'informations. Connaître son ennemi n'était pas une option, c'était une question de survie.

– Joker n'a toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour Lachésis ?

– Je crois que Joker n'a pas encore fait le deuil de cette subite disparition, ricana Kaku.

– T'as toujours pas d'infos sur lui ?

– Tu cours encore après des chimères, Ace ?

Ils se toisèrent longuement alors que le silence s'installait entre eux deux. Ils se jaugeaient, là, sans rien dire. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient leur paraissaient des minutes.

– Et non je n'ai rien, Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Ça fait quatre ans que Lachésis a disparu sans laisser de traces. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu, tout comme personne ne sait qui se cache derrière ce surnom. Il peut très bien être mort, se terrer dans un coin, ou avoir été envoyé en mission par Joker lui-même dans un secret absolu.

Face à l'air figé du commandant de Barbe Blanche, l'indicateur ne tarda pas à reprendre sur cette lancée.

– Lachésis peut être un homme comme une femme. Âgé ou jeune. On en sait rien. Tu perds ton temps.

Ace ne broncha pas, insensible face à la critique. Qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait lui dire, il ne dérogerait pas à ses promesses. Il vengerait son frère, et il se battrait contre vents et marées s'il le fallait.

– Et crois-moi qu'on ne va pas se plaindre de cette subite disparition, renchérit Kaku. Combien ont lâché leurs secrets les plus enfouis entre les mains de ce type ? Combien ont péri ? Même si ça t'enlève ta vengeance, on ne va pas regretter ce type. Ça nous fait toujours une menace de moins.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part d'Ace, qui se contentait de toiser avec froideur l'indicateur. Il détestait que l'on critique ses objectifs, que l'on remette en question ses ambitions. C'était bafouer l'honneur qu'il plaçait dans ses promesses.

– Deuxièmement, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, est-ce que tu as eu vent des projets de Joker concernant le Roux ?

– A quoi vont te servir ces infos, Ace ?

– Mes missions ne te concernent pas, répliqua-t-il froidement.

– Rien de concret également, admit Kaku, n'insistant pas. L'alliance avec Teach est encore trop récente pour que de réelles infos circulent déjà. On peut néanmoins supposer que Joker cherche à contrebalancer l'union du Roux et de Barbe Blanche. Ou qu'il cherche à déstabiliser la Marine grâce à sa nature de Natif. Et si le Roux cherche à ramener Trafalgar dans son camp, cela donnera probablement une raison supplémentaire à Joker de s'impliquer.

Ace se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu satisfait de ces réponses. Il allait devoir attendre que la situation se décante, puis chercher par lui-même. Il pourrait également tenter une nouvelle approche avec Kalifa une fois qu'ils seraient à Jaya.

Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Même s'il tâchait de rien laisser transparaître à ce sujet, il avait cette intime conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une note sonnait faux dans la partition que venait de lui jouer Kaku.

L'évidence le frappa soudainement. Le blond était un indicateur de l'ombre indépendant, il pouvait donc en toute liberté décider des renseignements à lui livrer ou non. Même s'il travaillait majoritairement pour Barbe Blanche à cause de la présence de sa sœur, rien ne l'obligeait à vendre ses services à d'autres. Rien ne l'obligeait non plus à lui révéler toute la vérité.

En y repensant, Luffy n'avait jamais aimé l'informateur. Il reniflait toujours avec dédain lorsqu'il apercevait Kaku dans les couloirs de leur quartier général à Jaya. _« Sa tête me revient pas. C'est un gars vicieux, Ace, j'te jure. »_ Son frère avait toujours démontré un certain talent pour analyser les gens, même s'il ne le mettait que rarement à profit de manière efficace.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant à le sonder.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, indicateur d'mes deux ?_

– Au fait Ace, j'ignore les plans que tu as en tête, mais tu ferais mieux de quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. Joker est ici.

Son esprit fit une pause. Une très longue pause.

Joker était en ville. Il aurait voulu frapper celui qui avait eu l'idée de cette mauvaise blague, mais le regard de Kaku ne mentait pas.

L'Empereur de Roanapura était là, prêt à leur fondre dessus comme un rapace.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

– Il est allé voir Teach, et ils vont sûrement coordonner leurs actions.

L'informateur planta son regard droit dans le sien, le sérieux inscrit sur son visage.

– Joker sait que tu traînes avec Law. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'apprenne ton affiliation avec Barbe Blanche à mon avis.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié-surpris. Ça, il s'en était déjà douté. Sa présence sur l'Aliénor n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

– Est-ce qu'il a aussi…

La porte de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brusquement et le coupa, laissant place à une Perona quelque peu sur ses gardes.

– Même si je n'pense pas qu'ils s'aventurent jusqu'au repère du taré qu'est Moria, il vaudrait mieux bouger, et sans tarder, annonça-t-elle sans détour. Les hommes de Teach fouillent les bâtiments voisins.

Ace se redressa sur son fauteuil, et sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers là où il rangeait son arme.

– Et ce n'est pas le pire, reprit-elle. Teach a mis les bouchées doubles sur la traque. Bartolomeo est de la partie.

Le nom eut comme l'effet d'une bombe. Ace récupéra aussitôt son sac, tandis que Kaku se précipita à la fenêtre en entrouvrant légèrement les épais rideaux pour vérifier la zone.

Après la Family de Joker, voilà que les officiers de Teach faisaient leur apparition. La situation devenait vraiment périlleuse, surtout avec l'implication d'un type comme Bartolomeo. Imprévisible comme pas permis, il faisait partie de ces personnes que les stratèges exécraient plus que tout car il était tout bonnement impossible de prévoir leurs mouvements.

Ace ne le connaissait que de réputation, mais il aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit lui qu'Atropos abatte à la place de Cavendish.

– On ferait mieux de partir, Ace, le pressa Perona.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer et il la rejoignit rapidement à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

– Une dernière chose, Ace, l'arrêta Kaku.

Il se retourna vers l'indicateur, partagé entre sa curiosité et son empressement de s'éloigner de la menace qui avançait vers eux.

Le blond le fixait calmement, avec un masque dénué de la moindre émotion.

– J'ai un message pour toi. De la Sentinelle.

Il ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux, ahuri. Était-il seulement sérieux ?

– « Ta vengeance ne te mènera qu'à une seule chose, Portgas D. Ace, car il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu jures de le venger. Tu vas réduire en cendres cette promesse faite à ton frère Luffy. »

.

.

* * *

 _L'un de mes correcteurs m'a fait remarquer qu'on apprenait sans rien apprendre. Même si de nouvelles informations arrivent, de nouveaux mystères apparaissent également ! Et ça va continuer ainsi pendant encore un moment._

 _Par rapport aux runes utilisées, je les ai tirées du futhark nordique. Le nom, les tracés et les significations sont les mêmes._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée en toute logique le weekend prochain sans problème, plus ou moins tôt en fonction des corrections à apporter._

 _D'ailleurs, au programme du chapitre 17, Ace retourne au Shandia's pour faire le point avec Law et Wiper sur la situation, mais les officiers de Teach rôdent dans la ville, sans compter la Family. Le danger menace !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	18. Le lapin blanc

_Hey à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 17, qui est le dernier du passage à Whiskey Peak ! La question reste cependant la suivante : de quelle manière Law et Ace vont-ils parvenir à quitter la ville ?_

 _Autrement, encore merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _, ma lectrice la plus assidue :)_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le lapin blanc**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Ace fulminait. Il se moquait éperdument de se faire repérer. Que les hommes de Teach se ramènent, il se ferait une joie de défouler ses nerfs sur eux. Il se retenait avec grande peine de ne pas incendier la pauvre Perona avec des propos acerbes alors qu'elle l'exhortait à se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait, sa colère ne désemplissait pas.

Kaku l'avait mis hors de lui. Il s'était retenu de lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure. Pourtant, il savait bien que l'indicateur n'était pas en cause, qu'il n'avait été que l'intermédiaire. La personne qu'il aurait voulu frapper en cet instant, c'était la Sentinelle. Sa rage était telle qu'il aurait ardemment voulu lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine, qu'importent les conséquences.

 _De quel droit ose-t-elle ?_ se répétait-il avec hargne. _De quel droit ose-t-elle me parler de Lu' ? Comment peut-elle oser prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce qu'aurait désiré mon petit frère ?_

Il bouillonnait intérieurement, et sa colère ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer pleinement. Il plaignait d'avance les mafieux qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route, car il n'aurait aucune pitié envers eux.

Bien sûr que Luffy s'opposait à la vengeance, il disait toujours que cela apportait des lots démesurés de problèmes. Mais il restait avant tout un mafieux, l'un des hommes de Barbe Blanche, et il avait accepté cette idée qu'aucun assassinat de l'un des leurs ne devait rester impuni. Son frère voulait seulement que personne parmi leurs proches ne pâtisse d'une vendetta. Et Ace le lui avait promis, pas un seul ne serait mis en danger. Et rien ne l'empêcherait de respecter cette promesse.

La Sentinelle ignorait tout d'eux, alors de quel droit osait-elle lui transmettre un tel message ? Aussi puissante soit-elle, elle ignorait tout bonnement de quoi elle parlait. Il espérait également que son _message_ lui parviendrait, et qu'elle en prendrait attentivement note.

– Ace…

La voix de Perona paraissait plaintive, probablement à cause de ses inquiétudes, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il continuait d'avancer droit devant, sans se soucier du reste.

C'était complètement inconscient de sa part, il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La commandante trottait derrière lui pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle s'assurait également que personne ne les suivait.

Ils étaient partis du repère de Moria sans convenir de quoi que ce soit. Après que Kaku lui ait transmis son message, Ace avait serré les poings et lui avait demandé de dire à la Sentinelle _« d'aller cordialement se faire foutre »_. Il était ensuite parti comme une furie et depuis, Perona essayait de le calmer et de le raisonner, en vain.

Il passa une intersection et du mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite. Les éclats de voix qui suivirent lui confirmèrent sa pensée initiale.

– Là r'gardez, c'est l'un des deux mecs qu'on r'cherche !

– Putain, y a la Princesse fantôme avec lui ! La commandante de la cinqui…

Sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que le sang coulait à flot de la blessure faite en pleine poitrine. Le mafieux ne tarda pas à s'effondrer au sol, murmurant des dernières paroles inaudibles.

Ace n'avait pas attendu qu'il daigne terminer de parler. Dès qu'il avait aperçu les deux troufions, sa main s'était resserrée sur la crosse de son revolver, et il s'était élancé vers eux pour les surprendre. Les larbins de leur genre ne s'attendent jamais à ce que leur ennemi fonce droit sur eux.

Il n'avait pas traîné pour l'abattre, et il fit de même avec son comparse qui tentait de le viser avec sa tremblote. Ce n'était qu'un débutant, un gars inexpérimenté, rien qui puisse bien l'inquiéter. Et ni une, ni deux, il s'écroula, raide mort, une balle figée en pleine tête.

Ace abaissa son arme et contempla les deux cadavres, tandis que Perona le rejoignait rapidement.

– Ace, on peut pas rester là, les autres vont rappliquer avec les coups de feu.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Il ne bougeait pas, fixant le sang qui se répandait doucement sur les pavés. Sa collègue soupira bruyamment, exaspérée, et, n'y tenant plus, elle le gifla pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il papillonna quelques instants, surpris, avant de croiser le regard féroce de la commandante.

– C'est bon, t'es redescendu sur terre ? T'as fini tes conneries ? l'invectiva-t-elle. T'es calmé ou il t'en faut encore une ?

Il se contenta d'hocher rapidement la tête pour acquiescer, un peu pris au dépourvu.

– T'es pire que Sabo ! Il t'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour t'énerver ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

– La Sentinelle n'avait qu'à se mêler de…

– C'est pas une raison pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ! le coupa-t-elle avec véhémence. Depuis quand t'es aussi suicidaire ?

Il retint un léger rire face à cette dernière question. Maintenant il en avait la certitude, Law avait vraiment détint sur lui. Et il ne parvenait même pas à s'en inquiéter.

Néanmoins, grâce à la gifle de Perona, sa colère s'était envolée et il reprenait pleinement possession de ses moyens. Il inspira un grand coup, et regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de repérer où il était. Il devait rallier le Shandia's le plus vite possible pour qu'ils puissent mettre les voiles sans tarder.

Une devanture attira son attention. Cette enseigne lui disait vaguement quelque chose, puis il se souvint avoir vu ce jolly roger grimé en clown la veille. C'était un magasin de déguisements dans une rue que lui avait fait emprunter le Natif pour rejoindre le bar. Bien, il n'était pas perdu. Voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle.

– C'est quoi le plan, Ace ?

– On part chacun de notre côté. Je dois retrouver Law, et après on décampe de Whiskey Peak pour rejoindre Jaya. Le passage du sud est toujours dégagé ?

– Tu crois vraiment que Teach l'aurait trouvé ? ricana Perona. Tu peux l'emprunter sans problème. Ne te fais pas repérer sur le chemin par contre. Faisons en sorte que ça demeure secret.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! affirma-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Elle eut une moue dubitative mais ne commenta pas.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Je reste là. Contrairement à toi, Ace, je vais avoir la _joie_ d'attendre le retour de Moria à Whiskey Peak.

Il pouffa de rire et il essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir face au regard courroucé de Perona.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Ace, sois prudent. En restant avec ce type, t'as Teach et Joker sur le dos, et ça peut très vite devenir dangereux. Et méfie-toi aussi, on ne sait rien de lui.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien. On saura s'en sortir.

S'ils ne croisaient pas sur la route des membres de la Family, il n'y aurait aucun problème particulier.

– La prudence ne te tuera pas, Ace, au contraire.

Il la salua d'un signe de main, puis il commença à s'éloigner en direction du bar, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Ce n'était pas la prudence qui lui avait permis d'arriver jusque-là, et il refusait de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Un brouhaha innommable retentissait dans le célèbre Bar de l'Arnaque de Roanapura. Comme d'habitude, se faufiler entre les tables relevait de l'insurmontable, tant l'endroit était plein à craquer. Le lieu pourtant réputé malfamé ne faisait pas fuir les clients, et de loin.

Des personnes en tout genre se retrouvaient ici, en cette zone neutre. Des mafieux, des criminels indépendants, des aventuriers, et même des Marines sous couverture que les habitués avaient déjà repérés du coin de l'œil. Tous venaient en quête des dernières informations qui circulaient. Aucune arme ne serait dégainée dans cet établissement. Faire couler le sang ici était tout autant proscrit qu'au souk. Et Shakky, la redoutable tenancière, veillait au respect de cette loi tacite. Les derniers qui s'étaient crus plus malins qu'elle, avaient effectué un magnifique vol plané pour atterrir dans la rue.

Shakky était tranquillement accoudée à son comptoir, une cigarette entre les doigts et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle observait distraitement la salle comble où s'affairaient ses serveurs qui devaient jouer les équilibristes pour ne rien renverser. En vérité, son attention était centrée sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, un peu en diagonale, et qui chantonnait quelques vers.

– _« Reculé, oublié_

 _Âtre caché, père des regrets._

 _Esseulé, oublié_

 _Cercueil d'acier, froid en été._

 _Aucune issue et à jamais perdu._

 _Prison de fer, prison amère_

 _Cruelle destinée, triste fatalité_

 _Prison de fer, prison amère._

 _Seuls, pour l'éternité, en enfer_

 _Aucune issue et à jamais perdu. »_

Elle eut un léger rire et ne commenta pas les goûts étranges de cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

– Usopp, cela faisait longtemps, déclara-t-elle à son attention, amusée.

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui rendit son sourire en la fixant de ses yeux verts pétillants.

– Tu sais à quel point je suis occupé, Shakky, ironisa-t-il.

Elle l'avait toujours connu plein d'humour et de bonne humeur, et une fois encore il ne dérogeait pas à cette habitude. Il avait même toujours ces airs d'aventurier avec ce bandana kaki qui maintenait sa tignasse frisée de jais et ces lunettes de précision vissées sur son front. Il ne s'était pas non plus séparé de cette cape bordeaux qui lui enveloppait également le cou, ni de ce brassard rayé bleu et blanc qu'il portait à son avant-bras gauche, un souvenir de son défunt père.

– Tu sais ce qui m'amène ?

– Tu crois que j'ai oublié ces vers, Usopp ? Les années n'aident pas, mais jamais je n'oublierai leur signification.

– Tu m'en vois ravi, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle s'absentait quelques instants, et elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Personne dans le bar ne remarqua son départ, tous n'accordaient que peu d'attention à ce qu'il se passait au comptoir. Quelqu'un d'autre attirait tous les regards et enthousiasmait les clients avec des refrains entêtants. _Soul King_. Une star locale de Roanapura qui était parvenue à se faire un nom dans toute la région, et les auberges rêvaient de l'accueillir ne serait-ce que pour un soir. Sa présence signifiait au moins le double des recettes. Cependant, le musicien semblait avoir établi ses quartiers au Bar de l'Arnaque depuis quelques temps.

– Voilà ce que tu voulais.

La tenancière fit glisser sur le comptoir une enveloppe en papier kraft bien épaisse. Sans y jeter un œil, Usopp la glissa aussitôt dans son sac.

– Je te remercie, Shakky. Je te revaudrai ça.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait aucune dette à lui rembourser pour ce service rendu.

Il but lentement la bière qu'il avait commandée pour plus de discrétion. Un client qui ne consomme pas attire forcément l'attention.

– Il ne te lâche pas on dirait.

Il désigna d'un léger signe de main _Soul King_ de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne le remarque. Shakky se rapprocha doucement de lui pour être sûre qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne surprenne leur conversation. Le secret était le mot d'ordre entre eux deux.

– Joker n'est pas un idiot. Placer là le second de Monet est une excellente méthode pour obtenir des informations.

– Il ne te soupçonne pas ? interrogea-t-il.

– Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Même s'il sait qui j'ai été, personne n'a connaissance du reste.

– Et c'est cela qui est important, compléta-t-il.

Ils partagèrent tous deux un sourire complice, se comprenant sans avoir besoin d'expliquer à voix haute le fond de leur pensée.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, tandis qu'elle tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

– Coby n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en observant la salle.

– La Marine a envoyé plusieurs hommes sous couverture à Roanapura. Même si elle n'oserait pas le courser, je préfère ne pas leur montrer sur un plateau d'argent l'un de leurs déserteurs tant recherché.

– Et traître, par la même occasion.

– Tu considères cela comme une trahison envers la Marine ?

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier devant elle et secoua négativement la tête avec un fin sourire.

– Balancer ses quatre vérités à Akainu et se rebeller contre la Marine n'a rien d'une trahison. C'est simplement du bon sens qui ne correspond pas à leur étroitesse d'esprit.

Il pouffa légèrement et hocha la tête pour manifester son accord sur cette question. Il termina ensuite d'une traite sa boisson et il se leva en déposant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

– Pourquoi Cavendish ? voulut-elle savoir.

Usopp eut un sourire mystérieux et il haussa simplement les épaules.

– Je lui ai offert la reconnaissance qu'il désirait tant.

Et il disparut dans la foule, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Pourquoi se serait-on intéressé après tout à un jeune homme qui semblait tout juste sorti de sa campagne natale ?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ace s'étonna de voir que le Shandia's était encore ouvert, même si tous les clients avaient déserté. Pas un chat n'était présent dans la salle principale, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu fantomatique. Une impression qui était renforcée par cette décoration toujours aussi vieillotte et cette poussière accumulée sur les bouteilles derrière le comptoir. Il ne manquait plus que les toiles d'araignées aux fenêtres.

Rejoindre le bar n'avait pas été bien compliqué, il était parvenu à retrouver aisément le chemin à partir de la boutique de déguisements. Il n'avait pas non plus fait de nouvelles rencontres, les mafieux devaient arpenter d'autres coins de la ville. Même s'il ne craignait pas spécialement ces trouffions, il était néanmoins satisfait de n'en avoir croisé aucun car cela éloignait les traces. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune marque d'altercation, rien ne montrait qu'ils étaient dans ce secteur.

Il espérait que tout allait bien du côté de Perona et qu'elle avait pu retourner au repère de Moria sans difficulté. Perdre un commandant dans ce contexte de guerre était l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait leur arriver, et tous œuvraient donc pour l'éviter. Il ne se faisait cependant pas d'inquiétudes excessives pour sa collègue. Pour avoir déjà travaillé avec elle sur quelques missions, il avait parfaitement connaissance de ses capacités et la sous-estimer ne lui viendrait jamais en tête.

D'un pas discret, il s'avança dans le bar, à la recherche des deux Natifs. L'après-midi battait encore de son plein, il était dans les temps, et il n'avait rencontré aucun problème particulier. Voilà de quoi prouver définitivement ses compétences à Law qui n'avait cessé de douter de lui jusqu'à présent. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui mettre son erreur sous les yeux.

Rapidement, il supposa que les deux amis se trouvaient à l'étage et il gagna alors les escaliers qui se trouvaient tout au fond de la salle, cachés derrière un mur. Sans attendre, il grimpa les marches et des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors qu'il était presque sur le palier.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Law ! s'écria Wiper avec colère. C'est courir droit dans le mur !

– T'as une autre solution peut-être ? répliqua Law, glacial. L'autre dinde est toujours en ville, pour rappel.

Ace fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait. Il était déjà étonné de les entendre se disputer au sujet d'il ne savait trop quoi, et il s'interrogeait également sur l'identité de cette « dinde ».

– Elle n'est pas un problème, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu la connais, non ? Alors tu pourrais facilement trouver comment te débarrasser d'elle si tu faisais un effort !

– Le seul moyen efficace pour la tuer, c'est de la prendre par surprise. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de lui tendre une embuscade, Wiper-ya ?

– Et avec une confrontation directe, t'as réfléchi à ça ? Elle n'est pas invincible.

– Qui la connait le mieux entre nous deux, toi ou moi ? fit Law, acerbe. L'affronter directement est du suicide, je n'aurai même pas le temps de l'approcher !

– Mais elle a l'ordre de…

Le grincement ignoble que fit la marche lorsqu'il bougea légèrement interrompit Wiper, et Ace dut se résoudre à avancer pour les rejoindre dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient, pestant intérieurement. Il espérait juste qu'aucun des deux ne supposerait qu'il écoutait aux portes.

Law était installé dans un fauteuil, tournant presque le dos au tatoué, et n'accorda aucune attention au nouveau venu. Il demeurait silencieux, fermé sur lui-même. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Le manque de sommeil devait encore se faire sentir, car ce n'était pas avec sa courte nuit qu'il allait rattraper ses nuits blanches.

Assis dans un autre fauteuil, Wiper le fixait, l'œil inquisiteur. Il se doutait qu'Ace avait écouté une partie de leur conversation, et il essayait de deviner l'étendue des dégâts. Visiblement, les deux amis avaient profité de son absence pour parler librement, et ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas attendus à ce qu'il rentre aussi tôt.

Même s'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser intimider par ces deux-là et de s'affirmer davantage face à eux. Ils savaient qui il était, l'anonymat n'étais plus de mise et il n'avait plus besoin de jouer double-jeu. Il s'installa donc sur une chaise à proximité sans se soucier de leurs réactions. Ils étaient plus ou moins une équipe désormais, et il estimait avoir le droit d'entrer dans la confidence. Et s'ils tenaient vraiment à préserver certains secrets, ils n'avaient qu'à être plus prudents.

– T'as entendu quoi ?

La voix de Law était glaciale, impérieuse, et lui sommait de répondre. Cela sonnait comme une obligation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Le tatoué soutenait les dires de son coéquipier en sondant Ace du regard.

– Rien d'important, se contenta-t-il d'admettre. Je ne sais pas de quelle dinde tu as parlé, mais vous étiez visiblement en désaccord sur la manière dont il fallait procéder. Mais je peux…

– Tu ne sauras pas de qui il s'agit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet, le coupa froidement le Ro'an.

– Mais je peux mettre fin à ce débat, termina Ace sans se laisser décontenancer.

Wiper haussa un sourcil, compensant avec l'absence de réaction du second Natif.

 _Franchement de mauvaise humeur. De quoi ont-ils parlé pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvais poil ?_

– Mettre fin au débat ? répéta le tatoué.

– L'alliance avec le Roux est temporairement tombée à l'eau, pas vrai ? Ce qui ne vous arrange pas, puisque c'était un avantage non négligeable dans vos plans qui ont été bouleversés à cause de l'implication de Joker, entre autres.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce sujet pendant le trajet de retour au Shandia's, profitant de ne croiser aucun trouffion sur sa route. Il avait repris toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, qu'il savait imparfaites, et il avait tâché de les relier entre elles, d'établir des liens logiques pour mieux comprendre la position de ceux qui avaient initié de leur propre chef cette guerre. Il lui était alors paru évident que Joker n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leur plan initial, et que son alliance avec Teach n'avait pas été prise en compte. Tous les éléments dont il disposait convergeaient en ce sens.

L'alliance avec le Roux apparaissait comme un miracle tombé du ciel pour se protéger de ces conséquences imprévues qui avaient complètement bouleversés leurs projets. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas aboutie à cause de l'intervention de Baby 5, et les deux coéquipiers se retrouvaient donc à la case départ.

C'était sans doute là la raison de leur dispute. Ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une ligne d'action qui les satisfasse autant l'un que l'autre, et si Law était toujours en manque de sommeil, alors la conversation était à sens unique, d'où l'énervement de Wiper. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plus ou moins confirmer son hypothèse.

– Et ? fit le brun, tranchant. Quel est le rapport ?

Il devait se faire une raison, Law ne changerait pas de sitôt, et il continuerait à être aussi méfiant et suspicieux.

– Par conséquent, reprit Ace en continuant son raisonnement, vous ne parvenez pas à établir correctement la suite de vos plans. Et de toute évidence, mon idée de se rendre à Jaya ne fait pas l'unanimité.

– Oui, ça pourrait en effet être plutôt dangereux pour nous, admit Wiper.

Cette confirmation du tatoué lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami. Voilà donc le cœur du problème et probablement de la dispute également. Aller à Jaya ne dérangeait certes pas le Ro'an, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer pourquoi se rendre sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche était en soi gênant. De ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, leur position était neutre par rapport à l'Empereur. Y avait-il quelque chose qui lui était encore inconnu ?

– Dans ce cas, je vous donne une excellente raison d'aller à Jaya.

Cette fois-ci, Law daigna se tourner vers lui, intrigué par cette soudaine affirmation.

– En allant voir mon indic', j'ai croisé la Princesse fantôme, la commandante de la Cinquième unité, et elle m'a transmis mes nouveaux ordres, compte tenu de la situation assez… précaire.

Le brun eut un fin sourire amusé face au regard quelque peu accusateur que lui lança Ace.

– Barbe Blanche veut te voir, Law. Il souhaite terminer ce que le Roux a entrepris.

Les deux amis le dévisagèrent longuement, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de profondément improbable. Comme s'il se moquait d'eux et qu'il leur jouait une mauvaise farce.

– Il ne sait cependant pas exactement ce qu'avait le Roux en tête, ajouta-t-il, donc tout est à construire, mais peut-être que les infos circuleront le temps d'aller à Jaya.

Il leur laissa ensuite le temps d'assimiler ses dires, et de comprendre ce que cela impliquait pour eux. Il venait de leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent la solution qu'ils cherchaient, celle qu'ils avaient sûrement crue perdue pour un long moment.

Wiper interrogea son coéquipier du regard, avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'inquiétude, de doute, et même de crainte. Ace ignorait ce que cela signifiait et quel était le message que voulait envoyer le tatoué à Law, et d'une certaine façon, cela le dérangeait. Il avait toujours détesté être laissé en marge de la discussion de sorte à ce qu'il ne comprenne rien.

Cependant, quoi que fusse cette question, le Ro'an ne sembla pas en tenir compte et il continuait de l'observer de ses prunelles orageuses.

– A ton avis, Ace-ya, quelle sera l'opinion de Barbe Blanche sur cette alliance ?

 _Il évalue les risques_ , devina-t-il. _Il essaye de savoir ce qu'une telle rencontre peut impliquer, et si cela peut tourner en sa faveur._

– C'est quelque chose que je pourrais pleinement te dire si j'avais connaissance de l'intégralité des termes de l'alliance avec le Roux.

Le brun eut son éternel rictus face à cette remarque mais ne céda pas la moindre information supplémentaire. Dommage, il aurait tenté.

– Suppose donc avec ce que tu sais, Ace-ya.

– Il portera intérêt à cette alliance, parce qu'il est lui-même allié au Roux et il est donc concerné par cette guerre, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, il sera réticent à s'engager dans un conflit ouvert face à Joker et Teach. Tant qu'aucun membre de notre mafia n'est touché, il préfèrera rester dans l'ombre.

– Mais Joker a assassiné l'un de ses commandants il y a quatre ans, releva Wiper. Aucune vengeance n'a encore été faite.

Il soupira. Si cela était aussi simple, il ne se serait pas autant pris la tête durant ces quatre dernières années. Venger la mort de son frère était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

– Officiellement, personne ne sait pourquoi et par qui mon frère a été tué. Si on accuse Joker de cet assassinat, il pourra aisément se débarrasser de cette accusation en rejetant la faute sur Lachésis qui a disparu à la même période.

Le tatoué hocha la tête, n'ajoutant rien de plus à ce sujet. Il se contenta de lancer un regard interrogateur à Law qui l'ignora de nouveau.

– Concrètement Ace-ya, une telle alliance avec Barbe Blanche est-elle possible ou non ?

– Si tu utilises les bons arguments, oui. S'il veut te voir, c'est qu'il est ouvert à la discussion.

– Bien. Le problème est donc réglé. La question ne se pose plus, Wiper-ya, je vais à Jaya pour la suite de nos plans.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Law ?

Les deux Natifs se fixèrent un instant, laissant encore de côté Ace et ses incompréhensions. La conversation s'orientait une nouvelle fois autour de quelque chose qui lui échappait.

– Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Wiper-ya. Et encore moins avec une telle raison supplémentaire.

Le tatoué soupira, exaspéré de l'attitude de son ami.

– J'ai compris, Law. Fais seulement attention à toi. Tu connais les plans tordus de Joker, et va savoir la mission qu'il a confiée à Vergo. Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi.

– Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Wiper ?

La question soudaine d'Ace brisa l'échange des deux coéquipiers, et ils l'observèrent. De toute évidence, il venait d'apercevoir l'anguille qui tentait de se cacher sous la roche.

– On tient à rester discrets, expliqua le tatoué. Et pour ça, on évite de rester ensemble, pour empêcher quiconque d'apprendre nos liens par hasard.

– Et comme ça vous avez toujours un coup d'avance sur vos ennemis, compléta-t-il automatiquement.

C'était une manœuvre entièrement logique, et qui était d'ailleurs très efficace. Il le savait pour l'avoir déjà mis en œuvre au cours d'une mission avec ses deux frères. Leurs opposants n'avaient rien vu venir, ils avaient cru que Luffy était allé à leur rencontre seul, et ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui leur arrivait lorsque Sabo et lui leur étaient tombés dessus.

Ses pensées dévièrent par automatisme sur Sabo, se rappelant les inquiétudes de Perona à son sujet. À quoi jouait-il ? Que pouvait-il bien cacher aux yeux de tous ? Ces questions ne cessaient de le tarauder depuis qu'il avait quitté sa collègue. Il avait déjà perdu Luffy, il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Il refusait de voir sa famille être anéantie une seconde fois. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Dès qu'il serait à Jaya, il irait lui tirer les vers du nez et coûte que coûte il obtiendrait des réponses. Même si Sabo pouvait être redoutable pour dissimuler des renseignements, il ne se laisserait pas avoir et il trouverait le pourquoi du comment. C'était une promesse silencieuse qu'il se faisait.

Il respira profondément pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour l'instant, songer à son frère ne lui serait d'aucune utilité car il était toujours en plein milieu du territoire de Teach, aux côtés de deux Natifs dont il ignorait encore presque tout. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet, il savait très bien que ces deux-là ne lui avaient révélé que le strict minimum et qu'ils dissimulaient toujours les éléments les plus importants.

– Je sais comment Joker t'a repéré à Roanapura, lança Ace.

Balancer une telle affirmation comme ça de but en blanc était le meilleur moyen pour capter leur attention. Law se redressa en effet sur son fauteuil, et l'observa calmement, l'incitant à continuer sans tarder.

Il constata d'ailleurs à ce moment que Wiper s'était absenté pour jeter un œil au rez-de-chaussée.

– Ce ne sont que des suppositions de mon indic', nuança-t-il, mais cela reste le plus probable. Tu te serais fait repérer par le second de Monet.

Le Ro'an fronça les sourcils, comme si cette explication ne lui convenait pas. Où était le problème ?

– Le second de Monet ? répéta-t-il, comme pour en être certain.

– Oui. C'est un guetteur extrêmement doué qui bénéficie encore de…

– Je sais qui il est, merci, le coupa-t-il, amer. Mais je ne l'ai pas croisé, j'en suis sûr.

Ace ne put se retenir de le dévisager bêtement. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ? Ou alors il songeait à une toute autre personne que lui.

– Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Il bénéficie encore de l'anonymat. Personne ne sait qui il est.

– Personne, sauf ceux qui savent où s'informer. J'ignore qui est ton indic, mais de toute évidence il a quelques lacunes à combler de ce côté-là.

Il hallucinait. Un indicateur de l'ombre qui se faisait remettre à sa place par un homme affilié à aucune mafia, et qui n'était même pas un informateur.

– Et comment toi tu peux le savoir, Law ?

– Notre plan reposait en partie sur le fait que Joker n'apprenne en rien mon rôle dans ce bordel afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'impliquer. Connaître à la perfection ses guetteurs est l'une des premières choses que j'ai faite dans ce but. C'est aussi simple que ça, Ace-ya.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement le raisonnement du Ro'an. Il demeurait cependant stupéfait des ressources dont il semblait disposer. Après tout, même Kaku ignorait des choses que lui savait. Ou alors l'indicateur en avait connaissance mais ne lui avait rien dit car il ne lui avait pas posé directement la question, ce qui était tout aussi probable.

– Alors qui est le second de Monet ? demanda-t-il en espérant obtenir une réponse.

– Brook. Ou _Soul King_ , ce musicien très populaire depuis plusieurs années. Sa couverture est excellente, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore été repéré.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer face à ce constat. Joker avait vraiment su s'entourer des meilleurs dans chaque profession criminelle.

– Mais Law, comment tu peux être sûr de ne pas l'avoir croisé ?

– _Soul King_ a posé ses bagages au Bar de l'Arnaque. J'ai donc évité tout ce secteur afin d'être certain ne pas croiser sa route, ni celle de ses sbires.

Encore ce célèbre bar qui revenait dans la discussion. L'hypothèse de Kaku tenait de plus en plus la route, et cela expliquerait comment le brun en savait autant. S'il avait vraiment été recueilli par Shakky durant son enfance, cela devenait parfaitement cohérent. Cependant, s'il posait la question pour vérifier cette théorie, il était certain de se heurter à un mur et en plus cela révélerait qu'il avait enquêté à son sujet. Il préférait donc s'abstenir.

– Si ce n'est pas le second de Monet qui t'a repéré, reprit Ace, alors qui l'a fait ?

– Sûrement quelqu'un de plus bas dans l'échelle. Une personne bien placée mais qui reste à l'écart de tout pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et cette personne m'aurait aperçu et aurait fait remonter l'info dans la hiérarchie jusqu'à Joker.

– Mais en quoi te voir à Roanapura suffit-il pour savoir que tu as joué un rôle dans tout ce bordel ?

Il avait fini par poser cette interrogation qu'il remuait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, n'y tenant plus. C'était en effet quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il voulait obtenir des réponses à ce sujet, quoi qu'il en coûte. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas passer à côté de ce détail.

Law le fixa alors, longuement, et dans un silence total. À nouveau, il tentait de le sonder et de lire en lui à livre ouvert. Il eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé ou de compromettant.

– Je suis sur les radars de Joker depuis un moment, avoua-t-il après un bref soupir. Je lui ai causé quelques merdes par le passé, et relier ma présence dans sa ville à ce bordel était une hypothèse tout à fait logique de sa part. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant.

Le brun ne paraissait pas très à l'aise avec cette révélation, comme s'il venait d'admettre une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre par le passé. Qu'importe ses actes à l'encontre de l'Empereur, il ne semblait pas en être particulièrement fier, ou il aurait préféré garder cela pour lui. Ace optait davantage pour cette seconde hypothèse, car il se souvenait des dires du Natif. _« Faire chier Joker est plaisant. »_ Il avait déclaré ça lors de leur premier passage au Shandia's.

Cependant, il ignorait pourquoi Law cherchait à s'en prendre à Joker, ou ce qu'il avait exactement fait. Mais s'il lui posait la question, il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse car les règles des Ro'ans primeraient, encore une fois, et cela valait également pour la nature de ses actes. _« Ne parler ni de ses déboires ni de ses alliances avec les Empereurs ou les chefs mafieux ou les Natifs. »_ À force, il finirait par les retenir et même les appliquer.

– Et tu ne sauras rien de ce que j'ai pu faire, Ace-ya.

Law confirmait ses pensées sans même qu'il ait besoin de tenter vainement sa chance.

– Règles des Ro'ans ?

– Affaires de Natifs également.

Il allait devoir se contenter de ça. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Peut-être qu'il finirait par apprendre la vérité plus tard, une fois que la confiance serait pleinement établie entre eux. Il pouvait toujours l'espérer, cela ne lui coûtait rien.

– Tu as appris autre chose avec ton indic ? changea de sujet le brun.

Il hocha la tête, et chassa ses autres interrogations pour se rappeler ce que lui avait expliqué Kaku.

– Premièrement, mon indic n'avait rien de concret sur les plans de Joker à l'égard du Roux, mais l'alliance avec Teach est probablement là pour contrebalancer celle avec Barbe Blanche. Y a aussi la question de la nature de Natif de Joker, qui peut servir à tenir éloignée la Marine.

– Rien de concret, en effet, tu peux le dire, soupira Law. Ce ne sont que des évidences. Autre chose ?

– Et deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de changement dans la Family. Aucune nouvelle tête, ce sont toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent. Joker ne s'est même pas donné la peine de trouver un remplaçant pour Lachésis.

– Joker s'attache toujours trop aux membres de sa Family, et il ne comprend jamais quand c'est terminé, fit le Ro'an, sarcastique.

Ace acquiesça. Lachésis n'était en effet pas le seul cas de ce genre. Après l'assassinat de Pica par Atropos, l'Empereur de la cité du vice avait mis plusieurs mois avant de trouver son successeur alors qu'il y avait des candidats à la pelle. Finalement, il s'était contenté de nommer la seconde de Pica, Baby 5, qui avait assumé les fonctions du poste en attendant que quelqu'un soit choisi.

– Mais c'est tout de même long, releva le commandant. Ça fait déjà quatre ans depuis sa disparation. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Law haussa simplement les épaules, lui donnant l'impression que ce sujet ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

– Seule la Family doit être au courant de quelque chose, et encore, ce n'est pas sûr. Mais si Joker n'a encore nommé personne, c'est qu'il s'attend sans doute à ce que Lachésis finisse par revenir.

– Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit mort ?

– C'est peu probable, Ace-ya. Si sa mort était avérée, Joker l'aurait déjà fait remplacer, comme ce fut le cas avec Pica. Une place de la Family ne reste jamais vacante bien longtemps.

– Donc Joker attend son retour, compléta-t-il.

– C'est ça. De gré ou de force, j'en sais strictement rien, il faudrait connaître les raisons de sa disparition pour le savoir.

Le brun s'alluma ensuite une cigarette qu'il avait tirée de sa poche, et tira dessus lentement. Ace l'observa faire sans rien dire, réfléchissant plutôt. Même si, comme l'aurait dit Kaku, cela ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une bonne nouvelle, il était néanmoins satisfait d'apprendre qu'il ne courait pas derrière une chimère. Lachésis était toujours vivant, et il pourrait donc parvenir à ses fins. Le plus dur restait certes encore à faire, car il ne disposait d'aucune piste pour retrouver sa trace, mais c'était déjà un début.

– Soulagé, Ace-ya ?

Il le dévisagea, surpris par cette question.

– Tu peux désormais avoir la certitude que tu pourras un jour accomplir ta vengeance, expliqua Law.

Oh. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il devine aussi aisément le fond de sa pensée. Le Natif savait certes que Lachésis avait un lien avec la mort de son frère et qu'il souhaitait se venger, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il comprenne son état d'esprit à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

– Disons qu'au moins je n'ai pas passé ces quatre dernières années à chercher des pistes pour rien, admit Ace.

Il l'interrogea du regard, tout de même surpris que Law ait pu lire en lui aussi facilement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un bloc de glace impassible, mais il était malgré tout capable de conserver ses émotions secrètes. Et son soulagement face à la survie de Lachésis en faisait partie, car certaines personnes trouveraient cela profondément égoïste de sa part et déplacé. Il préférait donc le garder caché pour éviter les critiques et les reproches.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ace-ya. Cette envie de te venger de tes propres mains.

L'étonnement le frappa de nouveau. Law continuait de le surprendre avec ses confessions aussi soudaines qu'inattendues.

Le brun reprit après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir tuer Lachésis.

Il se leva ensuite et alla se poster à la fenêtre, le dos tourné, et indiquant clairement à Ace qu'il n'approfondirait pas la question. Il le laissait là avec ses nouvelles interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il aurait voulu lui demander tant de choses, lui proposer même un marché, ou plutôt de l'entraide dans ce but commun, mais l'attitude de Law lui interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit de plus à ce sujet. À force de l'observer, il se souvint d'une phrase qu'il lui avait répétée à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était question de Joker. _« Tu ne trouveras pas de soutien en moi, Ace-ya. »_ Était-ce toujours d'actualité malgré leur même ambition ? Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait cette impression qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer le problème, que l'iceberg était encore bien enfoui sous les eaux profondes.

Encore une fois, seule l'attente était de mise.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Les ténèbres de la nuit recouvraient doucement Whiskey Peak, mais la lune éclairait la ville de sa lueur blanchâtre. Pas un nuage ne venait voiler les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. La tempête des derniers jours était bien loin désormais.

Ace pesta face à ce temps radieux. Il aurait préféré et de loin une nuit de nouvelle lune afin de couvrir leurs déplacements mais cela était visiblement trop demandé. La situation pouvait tourner en leur défaveur à tout moment, et cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il ne tenait pas à se faire repérer, et il guettait le moindre bruit étrange pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Heureusement pour lui, Law était un habitué de ces déplacements furtifs, et il ne commettait pas d'erreur qui risquait de les trahir et de révéler leur position. Cela le soulageait d'un poids car il avait déjà fait l'expérience de travailler avec une personne qui ignorait tout de ce qu'était la discrétion. Résultat, la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir avait manqué d'être un fiasco total, et cet idiot bruyant avait d'ailleurs été abattu deux mois plus tard alors qu'il bossait en solo. Quoi qu'on en dise, la discrétion était bien souvent la clef de la survie dans bon nombre de situations.

Ils avaient quitté le Shandia's dès la tombée de la nuit afin de rallier le passage du sud et en partant, ils avaient trouvé un mot de Wiper. Il les prévenait de la forte activité des hommes de Teach et de Joker qui continuaient de fouiller la ville et les informait aussi qu'il partait en repérage avec Smoker pour continuer de récupérer des renseignements supplémentaires. Comme Ace avait trouvé la note en premier, il avait également pu lire les deux post-scriptum. L'un lui était directement adressé. Il lui conseillait de s'assurer que Law ne cumule pas à nouveau des nuits blanches afin de ne pas devenir ingérable. D'un œil extérieur, on aurait pu croire que ces mots avaient été écrits par une mère au sujet de son enfant. Le dernier message était justement destiné à ce dernier, et Ace s'était heurté à des propos assez énigmatiques.

 _« J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, Law. Avec un tel plan, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Prends garde à l'effet boomerang. »_

Et il avait beau réfléchir, il n'était pas encore parvenu à le comprendre, ou plutôt à deviner de quoi il était question. De toute évidence, trop d'éléments lui manquaient pour qu'il puisse savoir de quoi parlait exactement Wiper. Il avait donc rapidement laissé de côté ce nouveau mystère afin de se concentrer sur leur échappée de Whiskey Peak. Dans leur situation, rien ne devait être fait au hasard.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Baby 5 arpentait la ville, et elle avait été rejointe dans cette traque par Bartolomeo. Il n'était cependant pas à exclure que d'autres officiers soient de la partie pour les retrouver au plus vite. Il ignorait après tout qui avait accompagné Joker dans le fief de Teach. Selon Smoker, Vergo était en mouvement, ce qui signifiait qu'il existait une probabilité pour qu'ils le croisent. En toute sincérité, Ace espérait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'affronter le bras droit de l'Empereur de Roanapura.

Une telle rencontre tournerait en leur défaveur, il le savait sans même réfléchir à cette question. Même s'il avait confiance en ses propres capacités, Vergo représentait une sacrée menace à lui tout seul, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il arpente les rues seul. Il serait forcément accompagné de quelques larbins, voire d'un autre officier dans le pire des cas. La situation deviendrait vite un cauchemar et il se retrouverait débordé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il jeta un œil à Law qui avançait devant lui. Il avait également connaissance de ses compétences et il ne le sous-estimait. À vrai dire, il était même plutôt satisfait d'être dans son camp, car il n'aurait pas voulu l'avoir pour ennemi. Un homme capable d'abattre cinq mafieux sans aucune aide n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il avait également semé Baby 5, ce qui démontrait là encore ses aptitudes. De toute façon, sa démarche prouvait largement qu'il n'était pas un amateur. Il rasait les murs d'un pas discret, tendait l'oreille pour guetter le moindre son étrange, ses mains tenaient fermement la crosse de son revolver. Même s'il n'était affilié à aucune mafia, le brun était sans hésitation à la hauteur de certains officiers.

Cependant, les circonstances faisaient en sorte que toutes ces belles compétences ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité, car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Law était toujours blessé, malgré les soins apportés par Axell. Ses blessures dans le dos causées par les morceaux de verre n'allaient pas guérir du jour au lendemain, et cela l'handicaperait pour tirer. Sa précision s'en trouverait grandement affectée, et une balle qui rate sa cible pouvait leur coûter la vie. En conclusion, s'ils venaient à croiser des mafieux, le Natif serait davantage un boulet qu'il devrait protéger plutôt qu'une aide précieuse pour s'en sortir. Le constat était amer.

Ils devaient par conséquent redoubler de prudence. Le passage du sud était encore loin, et leur route s'annonçait semée d'embûches. La tension était à son comble même le plus petit son de leur part pouvait suffire pour les faire tuer.

Il dépassa le Ro'an de quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'ils prenaient bien le bon chemin. Se perdre n'était clairement pas une idée à avoir, ils devaient rejoindre leur objectif le plus rapidement possible. Il s'approcha avec précaution du croisement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de menace, et il remercia intérieurement sa prévenance lorsque soudainement il dut reculer et qu'il plaqua brusquement Law contre le mur pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il lui adressa dans la foulée un regard noir pour lui intimer le silence. Le brun pesterait contre son manque de douceur plus tard.

Il avait aperçu dans la rue voisine trois ombres projetées au sol par la lumière de la lune. Et à cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que des mafieux. Il fallait qu'ils déguerpissent, et vite. Il observa alors leurs opportunités, et la meilleure solution était de faire demi-tour pour prendre la première ruelle qui se présentait. Il y en avait bien une, là, à proximité, juste en face, mais en fonction de la distance à laquelle se trouvaient les mafieux, cela pouvait tout aussi bien les faire repérer.

Il fit donc des signes à Law pour lui expliquer le plan et ils ne tardèrent pas à revenir sur leurs pas. Leur échappatoire n'était pas très loin, à quelques mètres seulement.

Cependant, ce furent quelques mètres de trop.

– Tiens donc, voilà le lapin blanc qui sort de son trou.

Droit devant, Bartolomeo se tenait avec cette allure nonchalante, les mains enfoncées dans son manteau de velours bordeaux. Sa tignasse verte qui lui tombait sur les épaules ne trompait pas sur son identité, tout comme ce piercing au nez.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa fermement le poignet de Law et l'obligea à le suivre immédiatement alors qu'il se précipitait dans la ruelle la plus proche. Il laissait parler son instinct de survie.

Deux secondes plus tard et Bartolomeo était déjà à leur poursuite, les armes au clair.

– Magniez-vous l'fion, putain ! cria l'officier à l'attention de ses hommes. Ils sont là, bande de crétins !

Il tourna à gauche dès que la situation le permit, et il dévala les escaliers, sautant des marches pour accélérer. Il tirait toujours derrière lui le brun qu'il ne lâchait sous aucun prétexte. Le pire qu'il pouvait leur arriver, c'était d'être séparés dans leur fuite, et il refusait que cela arrive.

Sitôt les escaliers descendus, il prit la rue qui partait sur sa droite, quitte à s'éloigner temporairement du passage du sud. L'important était de semer l'officier de Teach, et pour ça, il changeait souvent de direction. Il ne fuyait pas non plus vers son objectif afin que l'ennemi ne le devine pas.

Cependant, à courir ainsi, un autre risque se présentait à eux. Celui de tomber nez à nez avec d'autres mafieux. Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas car autrement, il serait à court d'idées pour se sauver les miches.

Avoir de la chance dans son malheur. Il n'aurait jamais cru vérifier cet adage que lui répétait souvent Sabo. Pourtant, ce fut bien le soulagement qui l'envahit lorsqu'il aperçut ce panneau défraichi cloué à une porte en bois miteuse. Il fit alors une chose qu'il pensait jusque-là impossible, remercier cet idiot bruyant qui ignorait le sens du mot discrétion.

Après un regard en arrière, il défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il referma l'entrée dès que Law eut pénétré la bâtisse, et il déplaça la table en chêne qui se trouvait à côté, sous la fenêtre, afin de bloquer la porte. Si leurs poursuivants connaissaient ce passage, cela les ralentirait.

Il s'enfonça ensuite dans le bâtiment, gagnant les escaliers pour rejoindre le sous-sol. Comme dans ses souvenirs, une trappe métallique débouchait sur l'un des fameux souterrains de Whiskey Peak. Avec ça, ils seraient saufs pendant un moment. Il n'envisageait cependant pas de rester longtemps dans ces tunnels. Les mafieux pouvaient aussi les surveiller, mais dans la situation actuelle c'était leur seule porte de sortie.

Il avait découvert ce lieu alors qu'il était en mission avec l'idiot bruyant. Il les avait fait repérer, et ils s'étaient précipités dans le premier bâtiment qui semblât leur offrir un abri potable. Une réussite, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé ces souterrains, et ce fut grâce à ça que leur mission ne fut pas entièrement un fiasco.

Law s'apprêta à protester, ou à dire quelque chose de déplaisant, il ne savait trop, mais il l'arrêta sec en le plaquant subitement contre le mur, encore une fois sans douceur, et en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il le fusilla froidement du regard et au même moment, des bruits leur parvinrent de la rue.

– Fouillez le coin ! ordonna Bartolomeo. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin ! Prévenez aussi cette soubrette de Baby 5 qu'on a repéré son homme ! Et je le veux vivant !

Les larbins acquiescèrent de vive voix, et les pas de course ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner. Ace attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de rendre l'usage de la parole à son coéquipier de fortune.

– Tu… commença Law avec hargne.

– Écoute-moi bien, le coupa-t-il froidement. Je ne me répèterai pas.

Il se remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir lâché car il conservait de cette manière une posture de force en le maintenant plaqué au mur.

– Tu n'es pas en mesure d'imposer tes règles, Law. Je te rappelle que tu es pour le moment incapable de tirer correctement à cause de ton dos, et que tu ignores où on doit aller. Alors il est hors de question que tu prennes les commandes, je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer. Ils te veulent peut-être vivant pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, mais ce n'est sûrement pas la même chanson pour moi.

Le brun le fixait avec une colère à peine dissimulée, sa fierté devait en prendre un coup.

– Alors tu vas _gentiment_ écouter et faire ce que je te dis, parce que tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux quitter Whiskey Peak librement, et non en tant que prisonnier de Joker. C'est sûrement beaucoup trop te demander, mais va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

Law demeurait silencieux, toujours aussi peu réceptif. Il allait devoir comprendre qu'il se trouvait en face d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche, et non du gamin qu'il avait cru récupérer en partant de Roanapura. Même s'il s'occupait principalement des missions de nettoyage, il était tout de même à la tête de la Deuxième unité, et il était donc un meneur d'hommes. Il savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situations.

Il recula d'un pas, lâchant le brun qui s'écarta du mur et qui ne protesta pas. Il exprimait seulement sa colère en lui adressant des regards noirs, mais Ace en avait vu d'autres. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'impressionner.

Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le souterrain, jugeant avoir assez perdu de temps comme ça, et à son grand soulagement, ils ne croisèrent aucun mafieux. Le trajet se fit sans encombre, et pas un mot ne fut échangé. Un froid régnait désormais entre eux, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet. Il savait que ce n'était que passager. Entre le stress, ses blessures, et le manque de sommeil, Law était simplement plus à cran que d'ordinaire. Une bonne nuit de repos et le problème serait réglé.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le passage du sud n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied maintenant qu'ils avaient refait surface. La calme traversée des souterrains leur avait permis de récupérer de leur précédente fuite et s'ils devaient courir de nouveau, ils ne seraient pas déjà essoufflés.

Les rues étaient mortellement silencieuses, aucun mafieux ne semblait patrouiller dans les alentours. Ace préférait rester prudent malgré tout, mais il était satisfait de constater que leurs ennemis n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de leur destination. Il pourrait au moins respecter la demande de Perona et faire en sorte que l'existence du passage du sud demeure un secret bien gardé par les hommes de Barbe Blanche.

Il vérifia que la voie était dégagée, puis il fit signe à Law de le suivre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs aussi muet qu'une tombe depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas les commandes pour assurer leur survie. Cependant, le mutisme de son coéquipier de fortune n'était pas le centre de ses préoccupations pour l'instant, il s'occuperait de ce problème une fois qu'ils seraient hors de danger.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables, avec cette foutue impression que la distance qui leur restait à parcourir ne se réduisait pas. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il savait exactement où ils se trouvaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La tension de la situation lui faisait penser n'importe quoi, c'était déplorable.

Il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres d'un croisement et ordonna à Law de faire de même. Le plus discrètement possible, il fit quelques pas pour confirmer ses doutes.

– T'es sûr qu'ils vont v'nir par là ? demanda une voix féminine.

– C'possible. Bartolomeo les a vus pas loin d'ici.

– Il les a vraiment perdus ? fit une troisième voix.

Deux hommes et une femme, des troufions de Teach de toute évidence. Rien de bien dangereux tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas repérer.

– Ouais. C'est fort, non ? Réussir à semer Bartolomeo…

– Ça confirme c'que disait la soubrette de Joker. Faut pas prendre c'type à la légère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il ignorait quelles merdes Law avait causées à Joker, mais elles avaient suffi à ce qu'il soit connu de la Family.

– Mais s'il est aussi dangereux, pourquoi on s'emmerde à l'capturer vivant ?

– Ah, ça… C'est c'con de Joker qui l'a ordonné, on sait pas pourquoi.

– Et z'êtes pas au courant d'la dernière de Joker d'ailleurs ? J'ai entendu la soubrette en parler avec l'un de ses hommes.

– Sa dernière ? répéta la femme.

– Joker avait trouvé les deux acolytes du type mais il les a délibérément laissés filer sans explication.

Ace retint d'abord un rire, amusé car Fai s'était retrouvée nez à nez face à Joker alors qu'elle cherchait justement à l'éviter, puis il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi l'Empereur les avait-il laissés partir ? Il aurait pu les interroger ou se servir d'eux comme otages contre Law. Ou alors, l'indicatrice avait parlé en échange de leur liberté et de leur survie.

Il chassa néanmoins toutes ces questions de ses réflexions, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait interroger le Ro'an à ce sujet, puis il se reconcentra sur la situation actuelle. Les trois mafieux n'avaient visiblement rien d'intéressant à leur apprendre, donc il était temps de se débarrasser d'eux. Il aurait bien voulu s'en abstenir, mais ils devaient passer par cette rue pour rejoindre le passage du sud. Ils pouvaient toujours faire un détour, mais cela rallongerait considérablement leur trajet et augmenterait drastiquement les risques.

Il évalua rapidement la situation. Les trois larbins étaient sûrement armés mais ils ignoraient encore que ceux qu'ils traquaient se trouvaient juste à côté. Il pouvait les prendre à revers en grimpant sur le toit il estimait qu'il devrait être capable de le faire avec discrétion. Le seul problème était le bruit. Il lui était impossible de tirer une seule balle s'il ne voulait pas rameuter tout le quartier. Il allait donc devoir faire ça à l'ancienne, avec son couteau.

Il s'assura que son arme blanche était bien à sa place, à sa ceinture, et Law sembla deviner ses intentions. Il lui barra alors le chemin en tendant son bras mais ce simple geste suffit à irriter Ace. Le stress le mettait sur les nerfs, et il commençait à en savoir sa claque de cet idiot de Natif qui ne comprenait pas qu'il n'était pas en état d'agir par lui-même.

– Je m'en… commença le brun en chuchotant.

– Tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin et tu vas me laisser gérer ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents le plus silencieusement possible. Ta stupide fierté va finir par nous faire tuer !

Sans attendre une réponse, il le poussa et se hissa sur le toit avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve. A pas de loup, il avança doucement sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à se positionner à la portée de ses cibles qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Il inspira profondément, faisant le vide. Tout allait se jouer sur une poignée de secondes. La moindre inattention, la moindre hésitation, et il se ferait abattre.

Il dégaina son couteau et affermit sa prise sur le manche, puis il se jeta dans la rue. Réfléchir plus longtemps ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. La dernière chose qu'il avait fait, c'était calculer où atterrir, et il se retrouva ainsi derrière l'un des mafieux.

À peine ses pieds eurent touché le sol qu'il se redressa prestement, et il empoigna les cheveux de sa victime pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Il l'égorgea froidement, puis jeta le corps chaud sur le second homme pour maintenir son état de surprise. Même la plus petite seconde était précieuse, aucune balle ne devait fuser.

Il se rua sur la femme qui avait surmonté son étonnement plus rapidement que son coéquipier. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme avec ses deux dagues mais elle se fit avoir par sa feinte. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une attaque sur sa gorge, il la poignarda dans l'abdomen. Elle relâcha sa garde, et il la bâillonna de sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne crie puis il l'acheva.

Le dernier troufion n'était même plus une menace. Il était tombé à terre, tremblant de tout son être, pétrifié par la peur. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait, et ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Ace s'avança vers lui sans ciller et le tua avec son masque impassible sur le visage avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entendre une seule supplique.

Il essuya sa lame sur les vêtements d'une de ses victimes, puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Il retourna alors vers Law qui s'était finalement décidé à l'attendre bien sagement mais qui l'accueillit d'un regard noir. Être relégué à l'arrière-plan ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Néanmoins, il nota un léger changement dans ses prunelles d'acier qui le fixaient avec froideur, et cette impression se confirma lorsque le brun vit l'état des trois larbins qui leur avaient bloqué la route. Doucement, il faisait ses preuves et n'apparaissait plus comme un gamin paumé.

Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de contempler davantage son œuvre car il reprit sa route. Il ne voulait pas traîner dans le coin alors qu'un officier de Teach rodait à proximité. Ils devaient à tout prix rallier le passage du sud, et ce sans se faire voir.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètres dans cette rue avant qu'Ace ne bifurque, non sans lancer des regards aux alentours, dans une ruelle exiguë qui descendait. Se mettre de profil était obligatoire pour avancer et si un ennemi les surprenait maintenant, ils n'auraient plus aucune échappatoire.

La chance semblait manifestement de leur côté, car aucune menace n'apparut. Ils purent ainsi pénétrer sans danger dans une toute petite échoppe qu'une personne non avertie aurait été incapable de trouver.

– Oh, Ace ! s'exclama une voix mielleuse. Ça fait un bail !

Accoudé au comptoir, le gérant de la boutique lui souriait de toutes ses dents pour le saluer. Il se retint de faire un commentaire sur ses vêtements, car comme à son habitude Bentham était habillé comme une ballerine. À chaque fois, il expliquait que c'était pour rester dans le thème de son échoppe qui vendait des accessoires de danse. Malgré l'image étrange que cela dégageait, c'était une excellente couverture.

– Salut, Bentham. On peut emprunter le passage ?

La ballerine voulut acquiescer, mais elle se ravisa en apercevant Law.

– Et lui, c'est qui Ace ? Tu connais la règle pourtant.

Malgré son apparence des plus surprenantes, Bentham était loin d'être un idiot. Il appartenait lui aussi à la mafia de Barbe Blanche, en tant que membre de la Septième unité qui officiait exclusivement à Whiskey Peak. Ils étaient peu à être installés dans le fief de Teach, mais ils disposaient tous d'une seconde identité pour vivre là sans attirer l'attention. Ainsi, officiellement, Bentham se nommait Bon Clay, tenait une échoppe d'accessoires de danse, et n'était qu'un civil sans histoires. Officieusement, il était le gardien du passage du sud, un poste clef.

– Père veut le voir.

– Père ? Pourquoi voudrait-il rencontrer un inconnu ?

La ballerine se pencha sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher.

– Et puis franchement, chuchota Bentham, il a pas l'air commode.

– Ce sont les ordres de Père, éluda Ace. Tu n'auras qu'à demander confirmation à Perona.

– Perona est déjà passée, tu sais. Il y a une heure.

Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que sa collègue s'en était sortie sans difficultés.

– Enfin, soupira la ballerine, vous pouvez passer.

Ace le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à entrer dans l'arrière-boutique, mais il s'arrêta en chemin.

– Au fait Bentham, tu sais ce qu'il est advenu du Roux ?

Le mafieux jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Law qui demeurait silencieux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

– Le Roux s'est fait la malle vers l'est. Il avait prévu une voie de repli avant de venir à Whiskey Peak, et il doit être loin maintenant. C'est pas demain que Teach parviendra à l'attraper, ricana-t-il.

Ace hocha la tête, puis disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, suivi du Natif. Ils descendirent par une trappe dissimulée sous un tonneau, puis traversèrent différentes pièces de la cave. Le lieu ressemblait en tout point à un cul-de-sac, mais derrière un rideau se cachait un couloir qui donnait sur une nouvelle salle où étaient entreposées de nombreuses malles.

Bentham, qui les avait accompagnés jusque-là, s'approcha d'un bougeoir fixé au mur, un parmi d'autres, et l'abaissa. Un léger grondement se fit alors entendre, et un pan de la paroi disparut dans le sol. Le passage du sud s'ouvrait enfin à eux.

– Fais attention à toi Ace. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés.

– T'en fais pas pour moi, Bentham. Tu m'connais !

– Justement !

Ils partagèrent un rire, puis il le salua et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, entraînant Law à sa suite. Derrière eux, l'entrée avait été refermée personne ne les poursuivrait ici. Ils étaient temporairement en sécurité.

.

.

* * *

 _Concernant la chanson de la deuxième scène, il s'agit de_ Cold Steel Coffin _du jeu_ Nier _, et les paroles ont été « traduites » par_ Mioune _qui en a fait une version française (les paroles de la version originale ne veulent en réalité rien dire, mais Mioune en a fait une adaptation). Personnellement, je préfère l'originale, mais les paroles françaises sont vraiment bien trouvées._

 _Ensuite, ce chapitre l'a à nouveau prouvé, j'aime beaucoup associer des persos qui n'ont rien à voir ensemble, ou changer l'image qu'on peut avoir de certains en accentuant d'autres côtés de leur personnalité. Car oui, Usopp, aussi étrange et surprenant que cela puisse être, est bien Atropos. J'aurais pu utiliser son surnom Sogeking, mais j'ai préféré cette référence mythologique._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée en toute logique le weekend prochain sans problème, plus ou moins tôt en fonction des corrections à apporter._

 _D'ailleurs, au programme du chapitre 18, on poursuit le voyage vers Jaya en compagnie d'Ace et Law !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	19. L'Homme de la Lune

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà après plus d'un mois d'absence, mais j'ai eu un mois d'août assez compliqué où écrire devenait difficile, puis le retour en cours et la deuxième de prépa est plutôt intensive. Et en plus de cela, ma seconde bêta a mis plus de temps que prévu pour me faire parvenir ses corrections. Bref, ce n'est en aucun cas un syndrome de la page blanche, puisque j'ai déjà prévu mes chapitres jusqu'à loin !_

 _Dans tous les cas, voici le chapitre 18, plutôt calme puisqu'on poursuit le voyage jusqu'à Jaya en compagnie d'Ace et Law !_

 _Toujours merci à_ _ **Eirika Holmes**_ _pour sa review, mais aussi à_ _ **Menthaleau**_ _!_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : L'Homme de la Lune**

 **[Law]**

.

.

.

Le silence régnait sur Whiskey Peak, doucement illuminé par l'aube. Le soleil se levait lentement, impassible face aux troubles qui agitaient la ville. Toute la nuit durant, les mafieux avaient fouillé de fond en comble chaque ruelle, chaque souterrain, et chaque recoin, même les plus sordides. Toute la nuit ils avaient traqué cet individu nommé Trafalgar Law sur lequel ils n'avaient presqu'aucune information potable. Les supérieurs taisaient les renseignements supplémentaires qu'ils avaient à leur disposition les larbins n'avaient nul besoin de connaître la vérité.

Les recherches continuaient sans relâche, et beaucoup supposaient que les chefs ordonneraient d'élargir le champ d'action dans les heures à venir. Bientôt serait supposée la possible échappée du fugitif de la ville, comme le Roux avant lui. Ils devraient alors fouiller la forêt voisine au sud, la lande qui s'étendait vers Roanapura, et les vastes champs de fleurs qui rejoignaient Loguetown. Ils avanceraient à tâtons, ignorant la destination prise par leur cible.

Les derniers rapports provenaient du secteur G de Whiskey Peak, soit l'un des quartiers au sud. Bartolomeo l'avait pris en chasse, mais l'avait rapidement perdu de vue. Cependant, était-ce une réelle piste ? Ou un faux indice ?

Regardant par la fenêtre où ses hommes s'activaient en contre-bas, Teach soupira longuement. Il préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Trop de prudence ne leur causerait aucun tort, et augmenterait au contraire leurs chances de lui mettre la main dessus.

– Jewelry. Je veux que nos hommes étendent les recherches, dans toutes les directions. Élargissez le périmètre. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, même s'il a déjà quitté la ville.

L'officière acquiesça de vive voix et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Ce Trafalgar Law n'était cependant pas seul dans ses voyages. Bartolomeo avait affirmé qu'il était accompagné d'un homme à l'âge similaire, aux cheveux corbeau et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Qui était exactement cet inconnu ? Un allié, un complice ? Une aide passagère ? Le mystère planait encore.

Un ricanement qui s'éleva derrière lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, Joker était tranquillement installé dans un large fauteuil rembourré, les jambes croisées comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait assis.

Teach se retourna vers lui et l'observa une énième fois, toujours aussi intrigué par ses lunettes aux verres violets qui masquaient ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans. À croire que le célèbre Joker, cet Empereur et Natif, n'était rien sans ses lunettes. Presque comme une marque de fabrique.

Il relut rapidement le dernier rapport que Jewelry lui avait amené, avant de le délaisser sur le bureau.

– Tu sais qui est le gamin qui l'accompagne, Joker ?

Qu'importe ce qu'il entende, le maître de la cité du vice ne se séparait jamais de son large sourire. Impossible de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

– Un passager clandestin, Ace, fit-il. Il est monté illégalement à bord de l'Aliénor, mais Law l'a toléré. Il semblerait qu'ils aient passé quelques accords pour continuer le voyage ensemble.

Encore une fois, Teach dissimulait son étonnement de le voir aussi bien informé en aussi peu de temps.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour des éléments les plus importants à connaître durant la nuit. De cette manière, il avait appris les réels enjeux derrière la capture de Trafalgar, et ils avaient également fait le point sur leur stratégie de guerre face au Roux et à l'implication potentielle de Barbe Blanche.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que leurs hommes réussissent leur mission. Ils avaient tous deux envoyé leurs officiers sur l'affaire afin de décupler leurs chances de réussite.

– J'ai rencontré Clotho, déclara avec nonchalance Joker. Je te l'ai dit ?

– Je le sais déjà. Alors, comment tu la trouves ?

Le sourire du Natif s'affina.

– Elle est redoutable. Si nous n'étions pas alliés, je ferai en sorte qu'elle rejoigne ma Family.

Teach éclata de rire.

– Tu n'as aucune chance ! Avec tes allures de pervers, elle ne se gênera pas pour t'envoyer paître ailleurs.

– Je l'ai remarqué. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est une qualité essentielle chez les informateurs.

– Cesse un peu de la complimenter, je ne te ferai aucune faveur.

– C'est seulement un constat, ricana Joker. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rejoint le Syndicat, même temporairement ?

– Le Syndicat ? Elle rêve de le faire imploser ! Aucune chance pour qu'elle s'associe à eux, et c'est pas faute d'avoir eu des offres.

– Vouloir destituer la Sentinelle de ses pouvoirs… Elle a du cran.

Teach ne put qu'approuver. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait recrutée, des années auparavant. Voilà déjà plus de cinq ans qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés en tant qu'officier, sans que personne ne sache pour autant qui elle était. Elle tenait à garder son anonymat, même au sein de sa propre mafia, afin de pouvoir effectuer ses missions en toute liberté. Ainsi, elle limitait les risques de fuite, et ses couvertures demeuraient intactes.

Il se laissa tomber dans le second fauteuil du bureau où ils se trouvaient et leva les yeux au plafond pendant un instant.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir remplacé Lachésis ? finit par demander Teach.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui parut incroyablement long, mais ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'éviter les questions qui pouvaient se révéler gênantes.

– Tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'il revienne vers toi ? renchérit-il.

Il plongea son regard droit dans celui du Natif. Ou plutôt il tenta, car les lunettes faisaient obstacle. Le sourire de ce dernier s'était légèrement fané.

– Ce poste est né avec Lachésis, et mourra avec lui. Il n'a pas à être remplacé.

– Tu as créé cette place dans la Family exclusivement pour lui ?

– J'ai mis en valeur certaines de ses capacités, et cela m'a bien servi.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait prétendre le contraire. Les rares hommes de sa mafia qui s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à Lachésis avaient lâché des renseignements confidentiels et ne s'en étaient pas sortis vivants.

– Si tu le retrouves, tu comptes le tuer ?

– Pourquoi le tuerais-je ? Il n'a pas trahi la Family, il s'est seulement… absenté. Je lui ferai regretter cette erreur, bien entendu, mais son exécution n'est pas justifiée.

Il n'ajouta rien, ayant connaissance des règles qu'avait imposées Joker. Quiconque osait s'en prendre à un membre de la Family rencontrerait aussitôt la mort. Pour cela, ce foutu sniper, Atropos, était leur cible numéro une, l'ennemi à abattre coûte que coûte. Visiblement, Lachésis avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas commettre une telle idiotie pour disposer d'un minimum de tranquillité.

– Mais tu… commença Teach.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant violemment contre le mur. Il se redressa aussitôt pour fusiller du regard l'abruti qui les avait interrompus et il voulut l'engueuler, mais apercevoir Bartolomeo le freina. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

– Boss ! s'écria son officier. Faut que vous voyez ça !

Teach attrapa le journal qu'on lui tendait, tant intrigué que dubitatif. Bien souvent, la une et les titres ne contenaient rien de sensationnel ou d'intéressant pour les mafieux. Il se moquait complètement de savoir que le fils héritier d'une énième famille de la noblesse s'était marié, ou d'apprendre les résultats sportifs de la saison. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire tourner son business.

Cependant, il ravala rapidement sa médisance et se prit à relire plusieurs fois le titre phare du jour pour être sûr et certain de ne s'être pas trompé. Il cligna des yeux, puis dévisagea Bartolomeo, et il avisa ensuite le regard de Joker qui lui demandait des explications.

– « La terreur Atropos plus que jamais à l'œuvre ! », lut-il à haute voix.

La réaction fut immédiate, le Natif fronça les sourcils. Le dernier assassinat du sniper avait été publié dans les journaux l'avant-veille, et voilà qu'il frappait encore ? C'était étrange, déroutant même. Avait-il saisi une opportunité ou changeait-il ses habitudes, raccourcissant le temps qui espaçait ses attaques ? Atropos n'avait certes jamais été régulier jusqu'à présent, mais c'était la première fois qu'il agissait à seulement quelques jours d'intervalle.

Il parcourut l'article des yeux, continuant d'halluciner sur ce qu'était capable de faire ce tireur masqué. Même s'il sévissait depuis plusieurs années, il parvenait encore à dévoiler de nouvelles habiletés et à surprendre tous ceux qui pensaient commencer à le cerner.

– Il s'est pas contenté d'une seule personne cette fois, annonça Teach. Il en a tué quatre à Roanapura, dans les Bas-Quartiers.

Le soudain énervement de Joker ne lui échappa pas. Que ces meurtres se soient déroulés sur son territoire et pendant son absence l'agaçait passablement.

– Qui ?

– Les vice-amiraux Tsuru et Momonga. Basil Hawkins.

– Que foutait un mafieux du Roux sur mon territoire ! tempêta-t-il. Baby 5 !

La soubrette les rejoignit dans la minute et attendit ses directives.

– Renseigne-toi auprès de Monet, je veux savoir ce que foutait Hawkins dans les Bas-Quartiers alors qu'on est en guerre, ordonna-t-il froidement. Qui est le dernier, Teach ?

– Lao G, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

Joker et Baby 5 accusèrent le choc. Si l'Empereur contenait ses émotions, l'officier en revanche ne dissimulait pas sa surprise.

Lao G n'était pas un membre de la Family, mais c'était tout comme car il était le second de Diamante, celui qui coordonnait tous les membres de leur mafia sur le terrain.

Atropos se moquait des conséquences de ses assassinats, et il s'amusait à signer son arrêt de mort une nouvelle fois.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le porcelet cuisait dans l'âtre, soigneusement arrosé de graisse, et embaumait toute l'auberge. Même dans la réserve, au sous-sol, la serveuse venue chercher un cruchon de vin sentait ces douces odeurs et salivait d'avance. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre un morceau avant l'heure, mais le gérant veillait au grain et ne tolèrerait aucun écart. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les clients n'engloutissent pas tout ce porcelet, ou elle devrait se contenter d'une soupe de légumes avec du pain.

L'auberge de la Rose d'Airain n'était pas très grande. Perdue dans les bois, entre Whiskey Peak et Jaya, elle était surtout connue des voyageurs qui traversaient cette forêt. Elle faisait office d'étape relais, où l'on pouvait se restaurer, se reposer, refaire le plein de victuailles, le tout moyennant quelques berrys. Certains même s'arrêtaient là seulement pour passer un peu de bon temps autour d'une chope de bière.

Les effluves du vin épicé que préparait l'aubergiste se mélangeaient à celles du porcelet, et titillaient les narines des clients qui discutaient en attendant l'heure du repas. Victime de la fraîcheur du couvert de la forêt, l'établissement faisait son possible pour offrir de la chaleur aux vagabonds. Les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre réchauffaient également l'atmosphère, créant un cocon de douceur. Certes peu connue, la Rose d'Airain était malgré tout réputée parmi les connaisseurs.

Seul point noir sur le tableau, ce son strident qui résonnait parfois. Un barde avait posé ses valises ici pour tenter de gagner un petit pécule, mais ses compétences ne valaient pas celles du célébrissime _Soul King_ , et de très loin. Lurbuk, cet homme mal rasé aux dreadlocks qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, importunait plus les voyageurs qu'il ne les distrayait. Cependant, l'aubergiste n'avait pu se résigner à l'expulser, car il demeurait tout de même un consommateur important.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent enfin à leur table, et Law remercia sobrement la serveuse tandis qu'Ace lui adressait un fin sourire. On aurait pu le confondre avec un tombeur en quête d'une énième aventure.

Depuis leur départ de Whiskey Peak, le commandant de Barbe Blanche avait dirigé leur voyage et ouvert la voie sans faire preuve de la moindre hésitation. Il savait exactement où ils allaient, par où ils devaient passer, et quels étaient les endroits où ils pouvaient s'arrêter sans risque. La veille, après s'être éloignés du territoire de Teach, il les avait conduits à une petite grotte où ils avaient dormi jusqu'à l'aube avant de reprendre leur route. Et même si Law n'en montrait rien, il n'en était pas moins impressionné. Le gamin qu'il avait jusque-là côtoyé s'était comme volatilisé, et il se demandait s'il voyageait bien avec la même personne. Il devait pourtant se faire une raison, Ace était bien Poing Ardent, un mafieux renommé qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ça, il s'en était bien rendu compte la veille, lorsqu'il avait abattu aussi rapidement et aussi silencieusement les trois mafieux, avec un couteau comme seule arme. Ce n'était pas le premier venu qui pouvait se vanter d'une telle performance.

Lui laisser les commandes restait cependant en travers de la gorge de Law. Il détestait se sentir relégué à l'arrière-plan, être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre pour agir. Il préférait ne compter que sur lui-même, c'était nettement plus efficace. S'il commettait une erreur, il n'avait personne sur qui rejeter la faute, il serait le seul et unique responsable. Là, une bonne partie du déroulement de l'action reposait sur les épaules de son ancien passager clandestin, et en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, car il connaissait peu le terrain. Il serait capable de mettre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à cause d'un détour involontaire. Et s'il avait émis la moindre contestation, le commandant qui lui servait de guide n'aurait eu de cesse de le lui rappeler. Il s'était donc résigné à se taire sur ce sujet, préférant éviter l'affrontement.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, et la faim commençant à se manifester, ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'auberge de la Rose d'Airain. Ils attendaient maintenant que le porcelet finisse de cuir afin de pouvoir en manger un morceau.

Ace semblait connaître les lieux, car en rentrant, il avait été salué amicalement par l'aubergiste. Tous deux avaient d'ailleurs échangé quelques mots avec le sourire, sans que Law ne puisse les entendre. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention. Il avait d'autres choses en tête qui nécessitaient sa concentration, et autant dire qu'entre le manque de sommeil toujours présent et ses craintes, cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

La situation menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Tout pouvait dégénérer dès la prochaine seconde. Mais le temps continuait de filer, inlassablement, et l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête demeurait immobile. Il marchait sur des œufs, jouait avec le feu. Le moindre faux pas, et il risquait de tout perdre. Wiper n'avait cessé de le répéter lorsqu'ils étaient au Shandia's. Son ami s'était vertement opposé à ce plan, il refusait de le voir se rendre à Jaya. Trop de risques, trop de conséquences… _« Prends garde à l'effet boomerang. »_ Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le savoir, mais cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il avait mis le doigt dans l'engrenage. Tôt ou tard, il récolterait ce qu'il avait semé, c'était inévitable. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet.

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par une main qui s'agitait devant son visage. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, puis aperçut Ace qui le dévisageait et qui soupira sans retenue.

– Et après ça se fout de moi parce que je n'écoute pas… T'es pas croyable, Law.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ignorant la remarque.

– Et tu disais quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

– J'te parlais du journal.

Il observa le commandant tant intrigué que dubitatif. Le journal ? Les articles dignes d'intérêt étaient pourtant bien rares, et avec la dernière attaque d'Atropos, deux cas de figure se profilaient. Ou bien toutes les brèves parlaient de lui sans apprendre quoi que ce soit de nouveau aux lecteurs, ou bien les sujets abordés étaient inintéressants au possible. Et comme d'habitude, il optait pour sa première hypothèse.

– Et quoi, le journal ? Va droit au but, Ace-ya.

– C'est au sujet de Atropos.

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Il déchanta cependant bien vite lorsque le gamin lui mit sous le nez le fameux article qui l'avait interpellé.

 _« La terreur Atropos plus que jamais à l'œuvre ! »_

 _« À peine deux jours après l'assassinat de Cavendish à Shabondy, Atropos frappe de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, quatre personnes ont été abattues dans les Bas Quartiers de Roanapura, toutes tuées d'une balle en pleine tête. La culpabilité d'Atropos a immédiatement été prouvée par la présence d'un scarabée bouclier en origami, sa signature. De plus, il a été aperçu sur les lieux du crime alors qu'il prenait la fuite en saluant les marines qui essayaient de l'arrêter._

 _Au rang des victimes se tiennent les vice-amiraux Tsuru et Momonga, Basil Hawkins, de la mafia du Roux, et Lao G, de la mafia de Joker. Les circonstances de la rencontre de ces quatre personnes dans les Bas Quartiers sont encore inconnues, tout comme les raisons qui ont poussé Atropos à les tuer._

 _L'affaire a aussitôt été prise en charge par Rob Lucci, en charge de l'affaire « Atropos » depuis le commencement en tant qu'agent du Cipher Pol Aigis 0. Nous avons d'ailleurs pu recueillir des informations auprès de lui._

 _« Cette affaire a surpris tant la Marine que les mafieux, c'est une certitude », déclare Rob Lucci. « Atropos a changé ses habitudes. Il a d'abord raccourci ses délais entre ses attaques, et nous ignorons si cela se maintiendra ou non. De plus, c'est la première fois qu'il assassine quatre personnes en même temps, dont deux vice-amiraux. Cependant, il est clair que nous faisons de cette affaire notre priorité absolue afin d'arrêter au plus vite ce criminel notoire. »_ _»_

Il relut plusieurs fois l'article pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu. Il regarda ensuite Ace, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vaste blague. Cependant, en croisant son regard, il sut rapidement que c'était la stricte vérité, et une vague de soulagement l'envahit alors. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, soudainement parfaitement détendu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une aussi bonne nouvelle ces derniers jours.

Le gamin ne semblait d'ailleurs pas comprendre un tel revirement d'attitude de sa part et l'interrogeait silencieusement.

Lao G était mort. Le second de Diamante, un presque membre de la Family. Atropos défiait une nouvelle fois ouvertement Joker en abattant l'un de ses officiers. Le sniper s'amusait, il jouait. Il le narguait, faisant une nouvelle démonstration de ses capacités, tout en demeurant insaisissable. La situation était simple ensuite. L'Empereur orienterait ses efforts pour traquer ce tireur masqué et Law serait alors laissé tranquille. Après tout, il n'avait tué aucun membre de la Family, lui.

Une partie de la pression qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis quelques jours s'envola alors. S'il se faisait discret et s'il ne faisait pas de vagues, il était fort à parier que Joker le laisserait en paix pour quelques temps. Il en profiterait pour continuer ses plans, et l'Empereur s'en mordrait les doigts.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour remercier Atropos pour son aide involontaire. Et s'il pouvait assassiner d'autres membres de la Family, cela serait même parfait.

Peut-être pourrait-il essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui pour lui proposer une telle alliance ? Il doutait cependant que Wiper approuve cette idée.

– Joker devrait nous foutre la paix, expliqua-t-il à Ace qui l'interrogeait toujours du regard. Il va concentrer ses efforts sur la traque d'Atropos.

Le gamin le dévisagea, dubitatif. Il n'était pas convaincu.

– Comment t'en es aussi sûr, Law ?

– Je n'ai tué personne de la Family, pas comme Atropos.

Ace hocha lentement la tête, toujours perplexe. Il aurait eu la même réaction à sa place, alors il n'en tint pas compte.

La serveuse vint d'ailleurs les interrompre pour leur servir chacun une assiette avec un morceau de porcelet fraîchement découpé et des pommes de terre rissolées dans la graisse de la viande et des fines herbes.

Ils mangèrent ensuite sans échanger un mot, subissant à la place les chants catastrophiques de Lurbuk. Sa lyre mal accordée résonnait dans l'auberge et lui valait de nombreux regards assassins. Quant aux paroles qu'il chantonnait, elles étaient assez incompréhensibles. Law avait beau tendre l'oreille, mais il ne parvenait même pas à en deviner le sens global. Il était question de bière, d'un chat éméché, et d'un violon ? Il n'en avait pas la certitude, mais cela ne lui donnait pas la moindre envie d'en connaître davantage.

Il jeta un regard à Ace et il fut surpris de le voir siffloter les paroles avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de clarifier ses doutes.

– Tu connais ?

Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui, et eut l'air de ne pas comprendre la question en premier lieu.

– Quoi, la chanson ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer. Law, t'as vécu dans une grotte ou bien ? Tout le monde la connaît.

Il arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité. Dans ce cas, le « tout le monde » ne s'appliquait pas à l'ancien équipage de l'Aliénor. Premièrement, Fai n'affectionnait que les chansons qu'elle avait pu entendre dans les salons de la noblesse d'Arabasta. Deuxièmement, Axell avait une sainte horreur de la musique en général. Et enfin, lui ne mettait presque jamais le pied dans les auberges. En conclusion, cet air lui était purement et simplement inconnu, et il aurait parié qu'il en était de même pour ses deux anciens compagnons de voyage.

– C'est _L'Homme de la Lune_ , expliqua Ace. On l'entend très souvent dans les tavernes, même si généralement c'est pas un barde qui la chante.

Le mafieux ricana avant de reprendre.

– Habituellement, c'est un client passablement éméché qui grimpe sur une table et qui se met à chanter en étant rapidement accompagné par l'ensemble de la salle. Mais avec cet idiot de barde, ça prend des allures d'enterrement.

Law hocha lentement la tête, assez perplexe. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir assisté une telle scène lorsqu'il passait son temps au Bar de l'Arnaque. Ou peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? C'était fort possible. Shakky ne l'avait jamais laissé traîner dans la salle principale tard dans la nuit, et il était certain que ce n'était pas en début de soirée que se produisait ce genre de chansons.

La lyre fit soudain un bruit strident agressant les oreilles, et il se tourna vers Lurbuk. Il eut la surprise de le voir avec des restes dégoulinants d'une tomate sur le visage. Même le barde semblait étonné de la situation.

– Et t'appelles ça chanter ? vociféra une voix féminine. Me fais pas rire !

Une femme s'était levée et fusillait Lurbuk du regard, prête à en découdre à la moindre fausse note supplémentaire.

La trentaine facile, ses cheveux blond doré tombaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche, les rassemblant d'un seul côté. Elle toisait le barde de ses yeux verts qui brillaient de colère et d'autorité.

Et tout le reste de sa personne était aguicheur, lui valant déjà des sifflements d'encouragement des autres clients masculins. Grande et svelte, ses vêtements mettaient en valeur ses formes généreuses. Sa veste courte de jean blanc retroussée aux coudes laissait ouvertement apparaître son haut coupé très court et son ventre nu. Son décolleté plongeant était d'ailleurs légèrement occulté par le foulard blanc noué lâchement autour de son cou. Son short, de la même matière que sa veste, dévoilait sans gêne ses jambes et un baudrier pour ranger son revolver y était attaché, orné d'une étoffe rouge vermeil. Elle portait également des mitaines de cuir, visiblement assez usées par le temps, et les talons de ses bottines de cuir marron claquaient sur le plancher à mesure qu'elle s'avançait.

Elle arracha la lyre des mains du barde, le faisant brusquement reculer, effrayé.

– Oh, Esther ! intervint l'aubergiste, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et avec un embonpoint bien visible. Pas d'grabuge dans mon auberge !

Elle lui adressa un regard dédaigneux avant d'hausser négligemment les épaules. Elle repoussa Lurbuk en lui redonnant son instrument, et il se vautra à terre.

Elle tourna les talons et attrapa à la volée une chope qu'elle brandit alors qu'elle grimpait sur une table. Elle bouscula les quelques assiettes du pied, et tourna un peu sur elle-même pour être certaine d'avoir capté l'attention, puis elle commença à chanter avec un sourire en coin.

– _« Il y a …_ commença-t-elle en faisant traîner chaque note, déclenchant déjà quelques rires parmi son public.

 _Il y a une auberge_

 _Une petite auberge_

 _Au pied de la colline_

 _Et on y brasse une bière si brune_

 _Que l'Homme de la Lune_

 _Est descendu un soir_

 _Pour s'enivrer !_

À peine les premiers vers entonnés que la majorité des clients frappaient déjà du pied pour marquer le rythme et l'accompagner. Law ne sut s'il devait vraiment être étonné de voir Ace se joindre à eux avec un large sourire amusé.

– _« Le palefrenier_

 _Avait un chat éméché_

 _Qui aimait jouer du violon !_

 _Et il tire de son archer_

 _Des notes tantôt aigues…_ fit-elle en montant dans les aigus tout en laissant traîner sa phrase.

 _Tantôt graves…_ enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Elle marqua ensuite une courte pause alors qu'elle observait son auditoire avec un sourire.

– « _Et maintenant, il joue au milieu_

 _Alors_

 _Le chat au violon_

 _A joué un rigodon_

 _Une gigue à réveiller les morts_

 _Il a miaulé, il a joué_

 _Il a accéléré son air_

 _Et l'aubergiste_

 _A secoué l'Homme_

 _De la Lune_

 _En disant « Il est trois heures ! »._

Elle avait progressivement accéléré le rythme, imitant exactement la situation décrite par les paroles.

La fin de la chanson fut aussitôt suivie par des exclamations et des éclats de rire provenant de toute l'auberge. Esther, tenant toujours sa chope, salua son public d'une révérence avec un large sourire, puis descendit de la table agilement tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient encore.

Elle rejoignit ensuite sa table d'origine, où elle fut accueillie par une boutade de son ami, un homme de la trentaine à l'apparence aussi atypique qu'elle, et ils trinquèrent ensemble avec un sourire entendu.

Law se perdit un instant à les observer, essayant de savoir qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient là, de vérifier s'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà rencontré cette Esther, pas plus que l'homme à vrai dire. Il se serait rappelé la négligence de cet inconnu, il en avait la certitude.

De prime abord, il ressemblait purement et simplement à un vagabond des chemins avec ses allures débraillées qui lui ôtait toute crédibilité. Son short noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes sèches, était usé par la route à ne pas en douter, tout comme sa veste ample et rouge et ce haut de coton blanc qu'il portait en dessous. Et pour achever cette tenue de rôdeur, ses pieds étaient chaussés de getas en bois, dont il apercevait les dessous métallisés pour une obscure raison.

De plus, pour ajouter de l'étrangeté au personnage, des tatouages en formes de cercles épais bleus ornaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Ajoutez à cela sa masse touffue de mèches noires qui se dressait sur son crâne, ses yeux noisette qui luisaient d'assurance, sa carrure sèche, sans oublier son sabre dans son fourreau blanc qu'il portait dans son dos, et on avait l'impression de le voir sorti de nulle part.

Cependant, même si Law ne les reconnaissait pas, il éprouvait une étrange sensation vis-à-vis de ces deux-là. Le genre de sensation qui le prenait lorsqu'il était confronté aux grands mafieux, comme le Roux. Malgré la première impression que ces personnes pouvaient dégager et qui dupaient les autres, il sentait leur puissance. Il savait intérieurement qu'il ne valait pas mieux se les mettre à dos.

Marco lui avait souvent répété que chaque personne possédait une aura, et pouvoir les percevoir nettement permettait de deviner à qui on avait à faire. À force, il avait fini par faire attention à ces auras, observant alors différemment ceux qu'il croisait. Et bien qu'il eût été dubitatif au départ – même s'il appréciait beaucoup Marco, il lui paraissait toujours un peu perché par moment –, il n'avait eu d'autre choix au fil des mois que de réaliser que cette analyse était plutôt efficace. Se rendre compte du réel potentiel des personnes lui avait déjà sauvé la mise plusieurs fois.

Le seul problème était qu'il laissait parfois ses propres sentiments prendre le dessus sur cette observation des auras. De cette manière, il n'avait jamais envisagé que Kid puisse être autre chose qu'un trouffion du Roux, et il peinait à admettre tout le potentiel d'Ace. En même temps, dans le rôle du gamin paumé, il tenait la palme.

Peut-être qu'il devrait davantage faire attention aux auras, au lieu de se limiter à cette première impression qu'il conservait lorsqu'il fréquentait couramment les personnes.

Dans tous les cas, Esther et son compagnon faisaient partie, pour une raison inconnue, de cette catégorie de personnes qu'il valait mieux laisser tranquille. Et pourtant, l'homme ne paraissait pas intimidant, malgré son sabre.

Une main passa subitement dans son champ de vision, et il cligna des yeux. Ace le dévisageait, puis soupira longuement.

– T'es complètement ailleurs aujourd'hui, Law, râla-t-il.

Le gamin afficha soudainement un sourire moqueur.

– Ou c'est la chanson qui te met dans cet état ? railla-t-il.

Il lâcha un bref soupir, et il préféra s'expliquer.

– J'observais ces deux-là.

Il désigna discrètement la chanteuse improvisée et son ami qui semblaient discuter à voix basse. Ace jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'hausser les épaules.

– Esther ? Elle passe de temps en temps par ici, je l'ai déjà croisée. J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle.

– Et l'autre ? fit Law en ignorant sa remarque.

– J'sais pas, première fois que je le vois.

Il hocha lentement la tête, tandis qu'Ace l'observait d'un air tant intrigué que dubitatif.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Law ? voulut-il savoir, et il poursuivit à voix basse. Tu crois que ce sont des ennemis ?

– Non, je ne pense pas, infirma-t-il, mais ces deux-là sont pas nets.

– Pas nets ?

Il acquiesça brièvement.

– Le genre de personnes que tu veux avoir dans ton camp, expliqua-t-il.

Le gamin jeta à nouveau un regard discret vers la table d'Esther et il fronça les sourcils.

– Je connais bien les têtes principales des mafias du coin, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'en font pas partie.

– Ils viennent peut-être du Sud, proposa Law.

Ace demeura pensif un instant. Au sud se trouvait une large île qui échappait à la juridiction de la Marine, possédant deux royaumes importants qui se partageaient les terres. Peu d'informations circulaient néanmoins à ce sujet, car le continent restait toujours en retrait de leurs activités, et ce depuis des siècles. De plus, le Sud, comme cette île était appelée, échappait également à l'influence des Quatre Empereurs qui n'étaient jamais parvenus à étendre leurs territoires jusque là-bas. Il était donc fort à parier que cette zone disposait de ses propres réseaux criminels qui la protégeaient, bien qu'ils leur fussent inconnus.

– Peut-être, mais c'est pas l'important, finit par soupirer Ace. On a déjà assez à faire avec nos propres mafieux.

Cette fois-ci, Law fut contraint d'acquiescer, et il s'efforça de les chasser de son esprit. Il était en effet inutile de se concentrer sur eux si cela ne leur apportait rien dans leur situation. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça sans qu'ils aient besoin de s'en rajouter.

– D'ailleurs, si t'as fini de manger, reprit le mafieux, on ferait mieux d'y aller pour atteindre le village de Sirupp avant la nuit.

Il termina son verre d'une traite avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever.

.

.

oOo

.

.

L'eau heurtait la coque du bateau, et son clapotis se transformait en une mélodie constante, accompagnée du chant des mouettes. Le soleil qui resplendissait dans le ciel azuré amorçait sa course vers l'horizon où il disparaîtrait dans des lueurs orangées, comme chaque soir. La tempête s'était éloignée vers le sud, et désormais le temps était au beau fixe. Elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De nombreux marins s'affairaient d'ailleurs sur les quais, ramenant leur pêche matinale pour la vendre sur les étals du midi. Ils se hélaient, et négociaient leurs prix avec les restaurateurs qui venaient voir directement les pêcheurs pour bénéficier des meilleurs produits. Puis le reste partait vers le point central des docks, où débutait la rue principale de Whiskey Peak. Là se tenait le marché, au plus proche afin d'assurer le maximum de fraîcheur pour les poissons. La qualité était toujours au rendez-vous, et ceux qui étaient estimés non présentables à la clientèle étaient donnés à une association de charité qui œuvrait dans les bas-fonds de la ville. À observer ce fonctionnement bien huilé, il était difficile d'imaginer que les lieux étaient en réalité contrôlés par la mafia d'un Empereur. Les apparences s'amusaient à tromper le voyageur qui mettait pied à terre dans ces quais.

Ce temps radieux était idéal pour prendre la mer. Des pêcheurs pressaient déjà leurs matelots pour repartir au plus vite, dès que leur cargaison serait entièrement déchargée. Certains marins proposaient même à quelques passants de partir en balade, moyennant quelques pièces. Et pourtant, Axell restait à quai, assis contre le mât principal de l'Aliénor, dans une solitude totale. Il s'était séparé de Fai la veille, après qu'elle lui ait proposé de la rejoindre dans le milieu de la « compote ». Il avait refusé, automatiquement, même si cela avait signifié mettre un terme à leur amitié. Il ne tenait pas à tremper dans toutes ces affaires louches, où tout pouvait s'enchaîner sans qu'on puisse contrôler la situation. Il ne vivait certes pas dans la légalité des plus totales, mais il se limitait à sa contrebande, où il était pleinement indépendant. Il n'avait même pas de réseau particulier, il se contentait de venir en aide à des marchands qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main et qui refusaient de passer par l'intermédiaire des mafias. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Cependant, il se heurtait désormais à un problème auquel il n'avait pas initialement pensé. L'Aliénor ne pouvait se manœuvrer seul. Il fallait au moins qu'ils soient deux, mais il n'avait pour l'instant pas commencé ses recherches. Il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Il soupira longuement. Plus rien ne serait pareil désormais, et il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Que Fai quitte le navire ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, même s'il s'était attaché à elle avec les années. Elle s'était toujours affirmée en tant qu'indicatrice, et à tout moment elle aurait pu partir pour profiter d'une occasion particulière qui se présentait à elle. Un cas pareil s'était déjà produit une fois. Elle s'était absentée plusieurs mois avant de les retrouver, car elle avait travaillé sur une affaire précise qui lui avait demandé beaucoup d'attention. Il n'avait jamais trop su quelle était vraiment cette « affaire » et il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'Aliénor ne concernait pas nécessairement les autres. Cependant, avec les récents évènements, il voyait plus clair dans les actions de Fai, et surtout ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Il ne disposait que de suppositions, bien entendu, mais celles-ci lui paraissaient plutôt véridiques, et son regard sur l'informatrice avait dès lors changé. Et ça, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait mentionné la compote.

Puis il y avait eu le départ de Law. Ou plutôt leur séparation. Au fond, il était certain que son ancien navigateur aurait préféré rester à bord de l'Aliénor, plutôt que d'être contraint de se retrouver à pied. Néanmoins, il avait opté pour le secret, refusant de leur révéler les raisons derrière sa situation précaire. Law avait-il réellement rompu avec la règle unique du navire ? Il ne savait trop. Avec du recul, il prenait conscience de s'être laissé influencé par Fai, qui avait absolument tenu à savoir. Elle avait tourné les choses en sa faveur, prétextant que ses affaires les mettaient tous en danger. En soi, elle n'avait pas totalement eu tort, la venue de Joker dans ce taudis du Poney Fringuant en était une preuve flagrante. C'était au nom de cette raison qu'elle avait essayé de le forcer à avouer ce qu'il avait pu faire à Roanapura. Même s'il était désormais certain qu'elle lui avait caché ses réelles intentions, encore à cause de cette foutue compote.

Il ne cessait de douter des propos de Fai. Savoir la vérité n'aurait-il pas été plus dangereux ? Law semblait le penser, il le lui avait explicitement dit, d'une façon assez brutale d'ailleurs. _« Si tu continues de fouiner, je te laisserai t'embourber lentement vers une mort certaine parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre issue possible. Si tu continues de t'intéresser à cette affaire, tu mets le pied dans un Enfer auquel tu ne survivras pas. Auquel personne ne survit. »_ Il se souvenait encore au mot près de ses propos. Et en un sens, il avait raison dans cette menace. S'intéresser aux affaires des Natifs n'était jamais bien prudent, les règles des Ro'ans l'affirmaient haut et fort, et il avait pris l'habitude de les respecter à force de le fréquenter. D'une manière certes discutable, il pouvait considérer que Law avait essayé de les protéger. S'ils n'étaient au courant de rien, il était inutile de les impliquer.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas revenir vers lui pour lui proposer de retrouver sa place à bord de l'Aliénor. Il n'avait qu'une parole, et il tenait à la respecter, malgré les regrets qu'il pouvait éprouver. Et puis, son ancien navigateur était sûrement bien loin maintenant. Avec l'annonce de cette alliance entre Joker et Teach, rester à Whiskey Peak n'était pas l'idéal pour lui s'il souhaitait conserver sa liberté. Pourquoi ces deux Empereurs le recherchaient-ils d'ailleurs ? À cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Roanapura ? Il n'en avait même pas la certitude, cela lui paraissait trop simple. De plus, Joker semblait bien le connaître pour une obscure raison, même si ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant puisqu'ils étaient tous deux des Natifs. Une ancienne histoire qui était remise sur le tapis ? Peut-être. Il soupira encore, soudainement pris par le remords.

Leur équipage avait reposé sur le secret. Personne n'avait été honnête avec les autres. Law leur avait caché pendant tout ce temps sa nature de Natif, qui le rapprochait automatiquement de Joker. Fai n'était pas aussi inexpérimentée qu'elle le prétendait, car elle était déjà au cœur des tréfonds de la criminalité. Et lui, il ne disposait pas de l'indépendance qu'il laissait supposer, même si ce n'était pas réellement de son plein gré. Mais le fait était là, et, d'une certaine façon, il était responsable de l'éclatement de leur trio. Il en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant.

S'il n'était pas allé au bar de l'Arnaque pendant leur bref passage à Roanapura, tout serait sûrement différent.

Peut-être, oui. Joker ne leur serait sans doute pas tombé dessus. Ils auraient pu rester tranquillement ensemble, à bord de l'Aliénor.

Un rictus se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un court rire désabusé. Se morfondre sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ou plutôt ne pas faire, était profondément inutile. Cela ne changerait strictement rien aux évènements. De toute façon, leur équipage était voué à se séparer compte tenu de tous les secrets que chacun cherchait à préserver coûte que coûte. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était avancer, trouver un nouveau train de vie, même si pour l'instant ses plans se résumaient à rester en ville, faute d'équipiers pour manœuvrer le navire.

Alors qu'il s'étirait, une pierre heurta le pont. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit le bastingage, mais impossible d'apercevoir le responsable dans la foule dense des quais. Il se résigna donc, et il reporta son attention sur le projectile. Un message y était attaché par une corde.

Il défit le rouleau de papier, partagé entre l'étonnement et la lassitude. Avant même de lire les mots inscrits, il avait une intuition sur l'expéditeur.

 _« Il est regrettable qu'un tel avantage prenne fin._

 _Mais rigueur ne t'en est point tenue._

 _M. »_

Il fixa pendant un moment le morceau de papier, avant de le froisser et de le jeter à la mer. Il préférait effacer les traces d'un tel message, même s'il voyageait seul désormais.

Il observa un instant le ciel bleu avant de soupirer. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose de s'être séparé de Law. Il ne serait pas à ses côtés lors de sa chute prochaine, et il n'aurait pas à répondre de ses actes.

Ce message en était la preuve formelle. Ce n'était ni l'obsession de Fai à connaître la vérité, ni l'obstination de Law à préserver ses secrets qui étaient la cause de l'éclatement de leur trio. Lui seul en était pleinement responsable.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le village de Sirupp ne présentait absolument rien d'extraordinaire, et son nom devait sa présence sur une carte uniquement parce qu'il était un point relais sur la route de Jaya. Sans quoi il ne serait qu'un lieu-dit dont pratiquement personne n'entendrait parler, malgré son festival.

Cinq maisonnettes espacées le long du chemin de terre battue qui servait de rue principale représentaient l'intégralité du village. À cela s'ajoutait aussi cette petite taverne davantage occupée par les poivrots que les voyageurs, à qui elle offrait seulement deux lits dans les combles de l'ancienne bâtisse. Au centre du hameau, c'est-à-dire à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée, étaient installés deux étals où se vendaient les produits fermiers du coin.

Les voyageurs qui passaient par Sirupp prétendaient souvent qu'il y avait plus de vaches dans ce village que d'habitants.

La seule activité qui procurait un peu d'agitation dans la vie de la quinzaine d'habitants du village, c'était le festival qui se tenait chaque année au solstice d'été. C'était d'ailleurs toujours le même jeune homme qui tirait le feu d'artifice qui clôturait cet évènement, même s'il avait quitté le hameau depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Beaucoup d'habitants de Jaya se rendaient à Sirupp exclusivement pour ce festival. La viande grillée à la recette spéciale et unique, transmise de génération en génération de l'une des familles du village, était l'une des attractions phares, au même titre que le feu d'artifice, toujours époustouflant.

C'était donc dans ce coin un peu paumé qu'Ace les avait conduits après de longues heures de marche dans les bois. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, des lueurs orangées envahissaient déjà le ciel tandis que le soleil disparaissait progressivement à l'horizon.

Law n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Sirupp, ou peut-être une fois, sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne pour autant. Habituellement, il se rendait à Jaya par voie maritime, ce qui était déjà assez rare car il restait plutôt dans la zone de Roanapura, même lorsqu'il disposait de la mobilité de l'Aliénor. Wiper était de toute façon toujours derrière lui pour lui déconseiller de traîner dans cette région, même si c'était faire preuve d'une prudence exagérée.

Le début de la soirée marquait le retour des fermiers au village, mais cela ne constituait pas pour autant une hausse de l'activité. Une femme était en train de fermer son étal, tandis que deux hommes faisaient rouler un tonneau en direction de la taverne. Il put entendre quelques brides de leur conversation lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux.

– Faut qu'on refasse toute la vaisselle, râla le premier. Soit disant qu'il reste des traces de jaune d'œuf sur les assiettes.

– Oh mais c'est pas vrai là ! Le temps qu'on fasse la vaisselle, on va devoir rentrer de nuit !

– Mais ça me gonfle ! Il fait tout pour nous emmerder ! Il fait sa bêcheuse parce qu'il reste deux traces de jaune d'œuf, et il lave même pas par terre ! Y a ça de merde partout ! fit le premier en montrant la quantité avec ses doigts.

– Mais… c'est pas nous qui sommes censés laver par terre ?

– Si, mais c'est pas une raison !

– Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Déjà, faut qu'on arrête de déménager trois fois par semaine. La maison, la taverne, la maison, la taverne…

– Ouais au bout d'un moment ça saoule, le coupa le second. Mais ça ira mieux quand on aura remboursé notre dette.

– On va mettre dix ans à rembourser notre dette ! Fais pas celui qui a pas compris non plus.

– On va pas mettre dix ans, s'opposa calmement le second.

– Mais si.

– Non. S'il nous augmente d'un quart de solde pour le ménage, et qu'on enlève ce qu'on doit de la dette, plus ce qu'il nous prend pour la chambre et pour la bouffe, on va mettre cent seize ans, deux mois et vingt-six jours.

Law se retint de les dévisager d'étonnement, se demandant seulement comment c'était possible. Devant lui, Ace pouffait de rire. Il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela complètement incongru.

– Oh, Ace ?

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une vieille femme qui marchait dans leur direction, portant un panier rempli de carottes tout juste sorties de terre. Ace eut un léger sourire en la reconnaissant.

– Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! reprit-elle avec gaieté. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Tu as grandi, non ? Et comment vont tes frères ? On ne vous voit plus au festival, alors que vous veniez chaque année !

– Ah… c'est assez compliqué, éluda-t-il, pris de court.

Law lui adressa un regard en coin, et devina bien qu'il ne se rendait plus à Sirupp depuis la mort de son petit frère.

Il n'écouta que distraitement la suite de la conversation, qui s'égara bien vite en mondanités sur la météo ou autre sujet tout aussi inutile. Ace semblait plutôt bien apprécié par les villageois, car rapidement plusieurs personnes ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, le reconnaissant aussitôt. Du peu qu'il avait entendu, le tavernier et la fromagère s'étaient joints à eux pour discuter de la recrudescence des sangliers dans la forêt.

Il surveillait pendant ce temps les alentours, une vieille habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre. Cependant, ce hameau ne présentait aucune réelle cachette et il apercevrait immédiatement ses ennemis, même si l'inverse était tout aussi possible.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il avait beau pensé que Joker devrait lui foutre temporairement la paix pour concentrer ses efforts sur la traque d'Atropos, il craignait d'avoir sous-estimé une nouvelle fois l'action de Teach. Les deux Empereurs s'étaient alliés après tout, donc il n'était pas à l'abri d'être toujours poursuivi. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche, le danger resterait présent.

De plus, il connaissait les officiers de Teach, du moins de nom et de réputation. Se retrouver face à eux était tout sauf une situation qu'il envisageait. Ace et lui avaient déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir échapper aussi facilement à Bartolomeo. Malgré ses apparences loufoques, ce type n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Et de manière générale, tous les gradés des mafias des Empereurs n'étaient pas à sous-estimer. Quiconque commettant cette stupide erreur ne faisait pas de vieux os.

Un mouvement au loin, à la lisière des bois, attira son attention. Pourtant, en scrutant attentivement, il ne vit rien d'autre que des troncs d'arbre. Il fronça les sourcils. Devenait-il paranoïaque, ou son intuition le prévenait-elle d'un danger imminent ? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'approfondir cette question.

Il donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ace et lui indiqua qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter les lieux. Il ignora son regard interrogateur, et s'engagea sans attendre sur un chemin entre deux maisons pour s'éloigner de la forêt.

Après avoir salué les personnes avec qui il discutait, Ace le rattrapa bien vite et il ne commit pas l'erreur de l'arrêter.

– Law ! l'interpella-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Un mauvais pressentiment grimpait en lui, et il voulait d'abord se mettre en sécurité avant de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

– Contente-toi de me suivre, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la contestation.

Ace ne protesta pas, comprenant qu'il valait mieux l'écouter pour l'instant. Il tourna à droite dès qu'il en eut l'opportunité, mais il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper, Law ?

Il fit volte-face, et se figea aussitôt. Son cœur rata un battement. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, à moins que Joker lui-même n'apparaisse à son tour.

Adossé nonchalamment contre le mur d'une maison, Vergo le toisait froidement derrière ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires.

.

.

* * *

 _Alors, tout d'abord, la chanson_ « L'Homme de la Lune » _n'est pas de moi, et je l'ai tirée du film_ Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu _(en version longue). La VF comme la VO de la chanson est aisément trouvable sur youtube, et j'ai fait un mix de la VF avec la traduction que j'avais de la VO au niveau des paroles. C'est l'une des quelques références du chapitre._

 _Ensuite, concernant Esther et son ami inconnu. Ce sont deux purs OCs, donc ils m'appartiennent. Et ils ne sont pas là par hasard._

 _Concernant la suite, ça se complique car je vais devoir ralentir le rythme à cause de mes études, surtout que je ne dois pas rater mon année, et en particulier les concours que j'aurai à passer. J'essaierai néanmoins de poster un chapitre par mois, voire deux, parce que je ne compte pas non plus mettre cette histoire en suspens. J'éditerai souvent mon profil afin de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée du chapitre._

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 19, la suite directe, et donc la confrontation ! Impossible d'en dire davantage sans prendre le risque de spoiler l'issue de cette confrontation pour le moins tendue et dangereuse !_

 _Comme il est d'ailleurs bien entamé dans son écriture, le temps d'attente sera moins long pour ce chapitre 19 :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	20. La chèvre salvatrice

_Hey à tous !_

 _Je pense pouvoir établir un rythme de parution toutes les deux semaines environ, mais je n'en ai pas encore la certitude. De toute façon, tous les détails concernant mon avancée sur les chapitres sont sur mon profil._

 _Dans tous les cas, voici le chapitre 19, avec enfin la réponse à ce suspense, c'est-à-dire la confrontation avec Vergo !_

 _Et si certains cherchent une musique d'accompagnement pour le flashback qui a lieu à un moment donné, je conseille_ Silent Sands _, d'Audiomachine. C'est avec cette musique que j'ai écrit cette scène :)_

 _Dernier point, qui s'adresse à ceux qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début. J'ai opéré à un changement de nom. Techniquement, cela n'affecte en rien l'histoire à proprement parler, mais c'était plutôt pour la symbolique. Sogeking est devenu_ Atropos _, afin d'établir ce trio des trois Moires. Pour rappel, les Moires sont les divinités grecques de la destinée._ Clotho _est celle qui tisse le fil et correspond ici à une informatrice._ Lachésis _tend le fil, et des quelques informations qui ont été données, il s'est souvent occupé d'interrogatoires, entre autres._ Atropos _, la dernière Moire, coupe le fil de la vie et cause donc la mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai changé le nom de_ Sogeking _(un assassin comme pas d'autre ici) en_ Atropos _, afin de créer ce trio relié par le nom. Je précise néanmoins que ces trois personnages, hormis leur nom, n'ont strictement rien en commun. Bref, l'essentiel est de retenir que_ Sogeking _devient_ Atropos. _Tous les précédents chapitres ont été modifiés en ce sens._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Menthaleau**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La chèvre salvatrice**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Ace lança un regard interrogateur à Law lorsque ce dernier lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Cependant, il n'eut droit à aucune réponse, si ce n'est une incitation à le suivre au plus vite.

Il resta coi quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis bredouilla des mots d'excuse à ceux avec qui il discutait. La vieille femme, Frida, lui jeta un léger regard réprobateur. Elle s'était toujours posée en grand-mère pour les trois frères, et elle n'appréciait pas de le voir partir si vite alors qu'il n'était plus venu à Sirupp depuis plusieurs années. Il mettrait même sa main à couper qu'elle éprouvait une certaine défiance à l'égard du brun qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Cependant, il se soucia peu des états d'âme de Frida et quitta le petit groupe précipitamment. Si Law avait voulu s'éloigner brusquement, il devait y avoir une raison. Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait laissé les commandes, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à Jaya ?

Il le rattrapa rapidement, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer. Il sentait que le brun n'était pas serein, quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

– Law ! l'interpella-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Contente-toi de me suivre, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la contestation après un court moment.

Malgré son étonnement et son intrigue, il ne protesta pas et obtempéra. Définitivement, un problème les menaçait. Les avait-on rattrapés ? Cela justifiait en effet ce départ précipité.

Ils tournèrent à droite à la première opportunité, mais il tiqua.

– Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper, Law ?

Ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir était bien réel. Il se retourna aussitôt et il se figea en remarquant Vergo, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur d'une maison. Il les toisait froidement derrière ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires, ou plus particulièrement Law, comme si lui n'existait pas.

Malgré sa stupeur, ses réflexes parlèrent d'eux-mêmes, et il dégaina immédiatement son revolver. Il était hors de question que leur voyage s'arrête là, qu'il se fasse tuer maintenant, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé son frère. Il n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. Si Vergo était seul, alors ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Il suffisait de le blesser, puis de prendre la fuite.

Mais au moment où il voulut tirer, il heurta soudainement le mur avec violence. Dans la foulée, il fut contraint de lâcher son arme à cause de la pression qui lui tordait la main.

Law. C'était Law qui l'avait plaqué et qui le maintenait contre le mur, qui l'avait désarmé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il empêché de tirer ?

– Espèce de crétin ! siffla Law avec agressivité et reproche. Arrête de vouloir aggraver ton cas, je ne suis pas là pour recoller les morceaux !

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cherché à les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Où était le problème ?

Il ignorait ce qui était le plus déstabilisant : l'attitude du brun, ou l'inaction de Vergo, qui attendait sagement qu'ils aient terminé ?

– C'est un Natif, espèce de crétin ! reprit-il sur le même ton. Tu veux mourir précipitamment ou quoi !

Il le relâcha ensuite, reculant d'un pas, et se plaça entre les deux mafieux. Silencieusement, il lui ordonnait ainsi de le laisser gérer la situation.

L'information monta doucement au cerveau d'Ace. Vergo était un Natif. Les règles des Ro'ans lui revinrent de plein fouet à l'esprit. _« S'en prendre à un Natif est synonyme de mort. »_ Était-ce pour ça que Law l'avait empêché de tirer ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Ils étaient de toute manière des ennemis de Joker, alors s'en prendre à son bras droit ne changerait pas grand-chose. À moins que cela n'entraîne des représailles de l'ensemble des Natifs ? Cela lui paraissait incongru. Les Natifs étaient trop obscurs pour qu'un non-initié puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il chassa toutes ces interrogations de sa tête, puis décida de faire ce que son coéquipier lui avait demandé, le laisser gérer.

Les deux Natifs se toisaient du regard, impassibles.

– Tes réflexes sont toujours aussi impressionnants, Law, déclara froidement le mafieux, comme si de rien n'était.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Vergo ? l'ignora-t-il sèchement. Rien n'a été outrepassé.

– Tu penses réellement pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ? rétorqua-t-il glacialement en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu as agi délibérément sur notre territoire. Ne joue pas à plus stupide que tu ne l'es, Law. Tu ne me duperas pas, et tu le sais très bien.

Ace ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette conversation, sentant que quelque chose lui échapper, mais une impression déplaisante s'installait en lui, de plus en plus concrète. Il avait cette sale intuition que les deux Ro'ans se connaissaient, même si cela était logique de par leur nature de Natifs.

– Abandonne tant qu'il est encore temps, avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable, déclara froidement Vergo. Tu sais qu'il veut t…

– Ferme-la, Vergo, le coupa-t-il brusquement. Je me moque de ce qu'il veut. Mes choix d'il y a quatre ans sont toujours d'actualité, et il va falloir qu'il le comprenne.

Ace dévisagea Law un moment, se rappelant certaines de ses paroles. Il avait déjà causé quelques merdes à Joker par le passé, même s'il avait refusé de lui en parler. Était-ce pour cela qu'il connaissait Vergo ? Tout lui paraissait si obscur, comme s'il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle. D'un côté, le brun s'opposait à l'Empereur de Roanapura, il souhaitait également tuer Lachésis, et de l'autre, il refusait encore de s'allier à lui dans cette quête commune. Il lui avait également caché le fait qu'il disposait de plus que quelques informations concernant les membres de la Family, en particulier le bras droit.

 _Mais pourquoi cette guerre entre Natifs ?_

– Ton obstination a toujours été l'un de tes…, soupira Vergo.

– Ferme-la ! s'écria Law, acerbe, le coupant encore. Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse pour qu'il se décide enfin à comprendre ? Il faut vraiment que je tue un membre de la Family pour que ça lui rentre dans le crâne ? S'il n'y a que ça, ça peut encore s'arranger !

Les poings crispés, le Natif ne se jeta pas pour autant sur le mafieux qui ne cillait pas, impassible face à la menace.

Vergo se redressa ensuite et s'avança d'un pas dans leur direction, un air froid sur le visage.

– Tu vas encore te voiler la face pendant longtemps, Law ? Il t'est impossible de…

– Sors de ton trou, que je te fasse la peau ! s'insurgea une voix grave et colérique. Je vais t'apprendre à buter ma chèvre, moi !

Une montagne de muscles débarqua soudainement en trombe dans la petite ruelle. Immense, imposant, la colère pleinement visible sur ses traits, le paysan se rua comme un taureau vers la maison d'à côté sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Il fonça brutalement dans Vergo, le repoussant ensuite d'un coup d'épaule, et il manqua aussi de l'éborgner avec la fourche qu'il agitait en tous sens. Il faillit s'écraser contre la porte car il n'avait pas pensé à s'arrêter, et il ne tarda pas à tambouriner avec force contre le bois des volets que l'habitant venait précipitamment de claquer.

Ace n'avait même pas pu entendre la fin de la phrase de Vergo qu'il se sentit brusquement tiré en derrière. Law lui avait attrapé fermement le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa fuite, laissant leur ennemi derrière eux qui avait chancelé après avoir été violemment poussé. Cependant, le mafieux ne s'élançait même pas à leur poursuite, il se contentait de se redresser et de s'épousseter.

La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était ce paysan qui vociférait des insultes envers celui qui avait assassiné de sang-froid sa chèvre Gleda.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et la nuit commençait à recouvrir la ville de son obscurité. Dans une demi-heure à peine, disposer d'une lanterne serait essentiel pour voir à plusieurs mètres devant soi, surtout avec la nouvelle lune. Cependant, Smoker n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, la nuit noire qui s'annonçait lui était profitable. S'il escomptait quitter la ville en toute discrétion, alors faire preuve de discrétion était obligatoire. Il ne tenait pas à croiser la route des mafieux qui rôdaient dans tous les coins à la recherche des fugitifs. _Crétin de Trafalgar… Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille au lieu de vouloir appliquer son stupide plan ?_ Il se serait bien abstenu de l'aider sur ce coup-là, mais Wiper avait trop fortement insisté pour qu'il puisse refuser. Ces Natifs allaient le rendre dingue à force, avec toutes leurs idées purement suicidaires.

Il vérifia à un croisement que personne ne risquait de l'attaquer, puis il continua sa route d'un pas rapide. Il ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps dans les rues de Whiskey Peak, il lui fallait juste atteindre l'entrée du souterrain qui le conduirait droit à sa porte de sortie. Il n'y avait que peu de chance que les mafieux aient déniché son bateau, car il était dissimulé dans une crique à l'écart du port. Il n'était pas censé être là, alors il avait pris les précautions nécessaires pour éviter que sa présence ici ne se sache. Et depuis le temps qu'il agissait ainsi, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour y parvenir, même s'il admettait avoir peut-être été repéré par la vieille Nyon.

Pourtant, il avait manqué de croiser la route de Baby 5. Une chance qu'il ait eu le temps de faire demi-tour avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Affronter cette furie n'était clairement pas dans ses intentions, surtout qu'elle était à ce moment-là en pleine délibération virulente avec Bartolomeo. Ils étaient en opposition évidente sur la stratégie à suivre, en particulier sur la direction qu'avait pu prendre leur cible pour fuir. Si l'un prétendait le sud, l'autre prétendait l'est. Malheureusement pour eux, Trafalgar était sûrement déjà bien loin d'ici.

Il faisait route vers Jaya, d'après ce que lui avait dit Wiper. Pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, son ami avait refusé de lui donner ces détails. Néanmoins, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ce gamin perdu, Ace. Il lui laissait une drôle d'impression, et il était sorti dans les rues sans la moindre peur, tout ça pour une histoire de « pêche ». Tout cela était plus qu'étrange, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir à quoi ce gamin faisait référence. Ace était sûrement parti en quête d'informations. La réelle question, c'était auprès de qui ? S'il connaissait un indicateur, il n'était de toute évidence pas qu'un simple passager clandestin, et encore plus s'il faisait route avec Trafalgar. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans leurs plans de Natifs. Un gamin perdu n'aurait jamais réussi un tel tour de force.

Il pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment qu'il cherchait depuis le début, une petite maisonnette de pierre avec des volets blancs fermés située dans un cul-de-sac. Il déverrouilla la porte avec la clef qu'il conservait toujours sur lui, puis la referma aussitôt une fois qu'il fut entré. En apparence, ce n'était qu'une habitation comme une autre. L'entrée donnait sur le salon, occupé par un canapé recouvert d'une couverture rouge et orangée, une table où étaient posés deux verres et un cendrier, et aussi une cheminée éteinte. La cuisine était sur sa gauche, avec des livres de recette éparpillés sur le comptoir et des assiettes dans l'évier. En face, des escaliers donnaient sur l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres et la salle de bains, ainsi que la cave. Sans attendre davantage, il descendit vers le sous-sol.

Cette petite maisonnette était en réalité là où il avait habité pendant ses années à Whiskey Peak. Rien ne permettait donc de penser qu'elle recelait en son sein un passage secret. Qui irait penser ça après tout au sujet de la maison d'un officier de la Marine ? Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas, et cela lui était bien utile.

La cave n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des bocaux et des bouteilles de vin étaient rangés sur les étagères, avec aussi des pots de confiture gracieusement offerts par une collègue, la vice-amiral Tsuru. Il avait d'ailleurs brisé de rage un verre en le lançant contre le mur lorsque Wiper lui avait montré le journal annonçant son assassinat. Ce foutu Atropos continuait ses exactions et ses méfiants, narguant autant les Empereurs que la Marine. Qu'il s'en prenne à des mafieux ne lui posait strictement aucun problème, au contraire. Même si la méthode restait discutable, ce sniper participait tout de même à la lutte contre les mafias, affaiblissant leurs rangs, et ce n'était pas lui qui lui demanderait d'arrêter. Son action n'était pas des moindres, car ses cibles étaient principalement des hauts gradés. Il avait d'ailleurs été plus actif ces derniers jours, peut-être profitait-il de cette guerre naissante. Cependant, qu'il s'en prenne à des officiers de la Marine était intolérable. Si jusqu'à présent il demeurait un « mal profitable », il s'était désormais transformé en une menace à abattre. Il avait certes déjà assassiné un Commodore, mais il avait appris par la suite que ce dernier vendait des informations sur leurs opérations au Roux. En soi, ce n'était donc pas une perte regrettable, mais ce n'était le cas pour la vice-amiral Tsuru.

Il chassa de son esprit sa colère qui revenait, puis il abaissa un bougeoir, dévoilant alors une serrure dans le mur. Il utilisa une seconde clef, ouvrant le passage qu'il ne tarda pas à refermer. Il alluma une torche et s'engagea dans le tunnel qui le mènerait jusqu'à la crique.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Lorsque Smoker fut enfin dehors, le soleil avait entièrement disparu de l'horizon, et la nuit était pleinement tombée. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel sombre, et la lune était absente. L'obscurité régnait, et il peinait à voir devant lui car il avait éteint sa torche pour ne pas se faire repérer si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les alentours. Sa connaissance des lieux lui permit néanmoins de trouver facilement le chemin, et il rejoignit rapidement son bateau qui était toujours amarré là où il l'avait laissé.

Cependant, la légère lumière qu'il apercevait lui fit froncer les sourcils et il s'approcha alors à pas de loup. Quelqu'un occupait la cabine et l'attendait sûrement. Il dégaina son arme, et une fois à bord, il se risqua à jeter un regard par la fenêtre d'où s'échappait la lumière.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux lunettes rectangulaires rouges était assise à la table, un sabre posé à ses côtés. Il soupira longuement, rangea son pistolet à sa ceinture, et entra sans discrétion dans la cabine.

– Tashigi, l'interpella-t-il désabusé alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Son bras droit sursauta et se leva immédiatement, se mettant au garde à vous pour le saluer.

– Commandant Smoker !

Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir alors qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur une chaise en face d'elle. Il s'alluma un cigare avant de reporter son regard sur sa seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il lui avait pourtant demandé de rester à Loguetown en attendant son retour.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici, Tashigi ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement mais fermement.

Son regard s'illumina soudainement et elle se mit à fouiller ses poches pour en tirer une lettre cachetée qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait seulement de se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici. Toujours aussi tête en l'air.

– L'agent Rob Lucci m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci dans les plus brefs délais, expliqua-t-elle vivement. J'ai aussitôt cherché à vous rejoindre à Whiskey Peak.

Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le CP-Aigis 0. Il décacheta la lettre sans se poser davantage la question, la réponse se trouvait sûrement dans ces lignes. Il parcourut le message en diagonale, et l'étonnement le saisissait à mesure qu'il lisait.

 _C'est une blague ?_

– Tu as autre chose de cet acabit ? voulut-il savoir.

Autant abréger immédiatement les nouvelles similaires.

– Oui, l'agent Rob Lucci m'a également informée que l'amiral en chef Fujitora vous a convoqué pour la prochaine réunion, car vous êtes le responsable de Loguetown, et cette ville est directement impliquée dans la guerre.

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Avec le contexte actuel, les gradés de la Marine enchaîneraient les réunions aussi diverses que variées afin de déterminer la stratégie à suivre, et il devrait y assister car il était en charge de Loguetown. Il pourrait en profiter pour faire part de certaines informations qu'il avait pu récupérer ces derniers jours, notamment sur les raisons derrière l'alliance de Joker et de Teach. Personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir aussi bien renseigné, tous mettaient cela sur le compte de ses années à Whiskey Peak. Sa réputation lui prêtait la tendance de laisse traîner son oreille un peu partout, alors il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit toujours bien rencardé. Naturellement, il tairait l'implication des Natifs dans toute cette histoire, cela valait mieux autant pour lui que pour eux.

– Bien, finit-il par acquiescer. Cap sur Marineford, Tashigi.

– Tout de suite, Commandant ! approuva-t-elle vivement.

Elle sortit immédiatement de la cabine pour se mettre au travail, et il ne tarda pas à sentir le navire bouger. Il la rejoignit ensuite sur le pont où elle tenait la barre pour manœuvrer et conduire le bateau hors de la crique.

– Commandant. Que voulait l'agent Lucci ?

Son regard se perdit un instant sur l'horizon, repensant au contenu de la lettre.

– Nous faire une offre, dévoila-t-il.

– Une offre ?

– Lucci nous propose de rejoindre temporairement le CP-Aigis 0 afin de participer à la traque d'Atropos.

Tashigi se tourna vers lui, un mélange de surprise et d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle souhaitait depuis des années arrêter ce criminel, et Lucci leur présentait une occasion rêvée.

– Et ? Que décidez-vous ? s'enquit-elle.

– Une telle offre ne se refuse pas, Tashigi, déclara-t-il. Et bien entendu, tu viens avec moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa seconde qui approuva d'un signe vif de la tête. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait travailler sans elle, même si elle pouvait être un peu naïve sur les bords. Elle le suivait depuis des années, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toute circonstance. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle, si on pouvait dire, qu'il avait rencontré Wiper, puisque le Natif lui avait sauvé la vie à Whiskey Peak.

Néanmoins, il ignorait pourquoi Rob Lucci souhaitait leur aide dans la traque d'Atropos. Pourquoi la leur spécifiquement, et pas celle d'un autre officier de la Marine ? Aucune explication n'était donnée dans cette lettre, il ne le saurait qu'après l'avoir rencontré pour finaliser les derniers détails. Logiquement, il devrait pouvoir le croiser aisément à Marineford, car il y avait fort à parier que Lucci serait aussi tenu d'assister aux réunions. L'affaire du sniper était désormais placardée dans tous les journaux, et une action en conséquence serait sûrement attendue de la part de la population. Atropos s'en était déjà pris à deux reprises à des civils, alors la crainte régnait. Recommencerait-il prochainement ? Il s'agissait d'une possibilité à ne pas négliger. La Marine devait frapper un coup fort avec ce contexte de guerre afin de montrer qu'elle ne restait pas inactive, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la sous-estimer.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ace s'effondra dans la terre humide et les feuilles mortes des sous-bois. Il tâchait de calmer sa respiration haletante, complètement éreinté. Law ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet pendant toute leur course, le broyant presque, et il avait donc été forcé de le suivre dans cette fuite sans pouvoir s'arrêter une seule seconde. Ils avaient aussitôt rejoint la forêt avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres, changeant parfois de direction pour être sûrs de semer les poursuivants.

Il ignorait combien de temps ils avaient ainsi couru, il avait perdu tout repère. C'est à peine s'il savait où ils se trouvaient. La seule chose dont il avait conservé la certitude, c'était l'état de fatigue de son corps qui lui criait sa maltraitance. Les courbatures allaient être sévères le lendemain.

Pourtant, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cette course s'était prolongée. Se faire rattraper n'était clairement pas une option envisageable, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Fuir Vergo avait été leur unique solution, même si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Le mafieux n'avait à aucun moment tenté de les poursuivre, tout comme il n'avait pas essayé de les attaquer. Il s'était contenté de discuter. Forcément, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, alors il aurait peut-être été préférable de rester encore un peu pour connaître ses intentions, mais Law ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Une fois son souffle plus ou moins récupéré, il releva la tête, cherchant son coéquipier de fortune. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, et il guettait avec nervosité les alentours, ses mains crispées qui s'agrippaient aux manches de son pull. Au moindre bruit suspect il serait capable de repartir, malgré son épuisement évident. Mais seul le chant d'un rossignol se faisait entendre dans les bois. Personne ne les avait suivis.

Il aurait bien lancé une raillerie pour protester contre cette course forcée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec un sourire, mais l'attitude de Law l'en dissuadait. Il sentait, malgré les mètres qui les séparaient, toute son angoisse qui émanait de lui. Il le voyait aussi parcouru parfois de frissons, dus au froid qui tombait avec la nuit, ou à la fatigue et son dos devait sûrement le lancer. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, il comprenait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de faire un brin de plaisanterie, il était trop sur les nerfs.

La pression n'était sans doute pas encore retombée également. Ils avaient manqué de se faire avoir par le bras droit de Joker, ce qui aurait été la pire fin pour eux. Compte tenu de ce qu'il avait entendu, Ace devinait que cela représentait beaucoup pour lui, même s'il n'en comprenait pas tous les aboutissants.

Il lâcha un bref soupir avant de se rapprocher doucement. Il se doutait qu'un geste trop brusque risquait de provoquer une réaction malencontreuse. Il ne le calculait même pas, il continuait de fixer les arbres, sûrement par crainte que Vergo ne surgisse subitement.

– Law ? l'appela-t-il.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et seule la forêt lui répondit. Le brun était complètement ailleurs. Il passa alors sa main devant ses yeux pour le ramener sur terre, et cette fois-ci la réaction fut immédiate. Law se tourna brusquement vers lui, et pointa en même temps un couteau vers lui. Il eut un geste de recul et leva les mains pour lui montrer que non, il ne venait pas s'en prendre à lui.

Son coéquipier finit par reprendre pied dans la réalité, et il abaissa son arme avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc d'arbre auquel il était appuyé. Il soupira longuement, fixant le sol.

– Désolé, Ace-ya, s'excusa-t-il platement, c'était pas…

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui. Je sais que tu es sur les nerfs.

Law eut un rictus désabusé, mais il ne croisa pas son regard.

– Enfin, Vergo ne semble pas nous avoir suivis, reprit Ace. Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu.

– Ne sous-estime pas ce type, Ace-ya, tu t'en mordras les doigts si tu le fais. Il nous a laissés fuir, et ça ne veut rien dire de bon.

Il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le Natif. Ils étaient donc sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet, mais il avait l'impression qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que lui.

– Pourquoi il a fait ça, à ton avis ?

– Aucune idée, mais il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, et ça risque de devenir dangereux. Il est actuellement en mission, et Vergo ne se déplace jamais sans une excellente raison.

Ace hocha la tête, et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. L'heure n'était pas réellement à la détente et à la discussion légère, comme ils avaient pu le faire à la Rose d'Airain. Le danger planait sur leurs têtes, sans qu'ils puissent s'y opposer. Ils devaient rejoindre Jaya au plus vite. Là-bas, une fois sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche, ils seraient en sécurité, ou tout du moins davantage que dans ces bois.

Son regard finit par retomber sur Law. Son masque froid ou son éternel sourire mesquin avaient disparu, il pouvait pleinement lire en lui. Ses prunelles orageuses reflétaient ses doutes, ses incertitudes, et ses appréhensions. La situation l'angoissait, peut-être pensait-il qu'il aurait dû écouter Wiper et ne pas se rendre à Jaya. Sa rencontre avec Vergo semblait aussi avoir réveillé d'anciens souvenirs peu agréables.

Ses choix d'il y a quatre ans. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il réellement mis à dos Joker ? L'impression de ne rien connaître finalement du brun l'habitait, comme s'il ne voyait qu'une façade depuis le début.

Certes, il lui avait caché également qui il était vraiment, mais cette sensation était étrange. Comme si une note sonnait faux.

En un sens, il s'inquiétait un peu pour son coéquipier de fortune. Il ignorait ce qui le tracassait, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait se contenter de l'observer être en proie à ses doutes, sans savoir de quoi il était question. Et en ce moment, il devait faire face à ses problèmes sans soutien. Wiper était loin, et il se retrouvait seul. Fai et Axell n'étaient même plus là. À cause de ce plan dont il ne savait rien, Law avait tout perdu et se retrouvait presque pris au piège.

Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Une ambition secrète qu'il souhaitait ardemment accomplir, coûte que coûte. Un peu comme lui et la vengeance de son frère.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec Lachésis ? Peut-être. Avait-il essayé de déclencher une guerre entre le Roux et Teach pour le dénicher de sa tanière ? Il demeurait dubitatif, c'était étrange comme plan. Malgré toutes les informations qu'il avait récupérées depuis qu'il était à bord de l'Aliénor, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Impossible de savoir de deviner ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

– Je te dois des explications, pas vrai ?

La voix de Law le tira de ses pensées, le surprenant également. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé, tant cette question ne ressemblait pas au Natif. Habituellement, il prétendait plutôt n'avoir aucun compte à rendre en matière d'informations, en particulier lorsque cela le concernait. Alors qu'il lui propose lui-même de lui révéler certaines choses était plus que surprenant.

Sans faire attention, il l'avait dévisagé, comme si cela suffisait à ce qu'il obtienne une explication à ce soudain revirement. Law esquivait de toute façon son regard, mal à l'aise. Il sentait que le sujet était sensible.

Il finit par hocher la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer, même s'il avait pensé un instant lui répondre qu'il n'était pas obligé si cela le dérangeait vraiment. Il était trop compatissant. Il se décida néanmoins à l'aider en l'orientant avec une question sur laquelle il voulait quelques éclaircissements.

– Vergo est vraiment un Natif ?

– Oui, c'est pour ça que Joker a une confiance absolue en lui, confirma-t-il. T'en prendre à lui n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

– Mais comment tu l'as su ?

– Être soi-même un Natif a quelques avantages, je suppose, éluda Law.

Ace le dévisagea un bref instant, étonné. À l'entendre, il avait l'impression que le brun aurait préféré être une personne comme une autre, comme si c'était en réalité une chose négative, un fardeau. Wiper l'avait déjà averti à ce propos, il s'en rappelait. Le brun n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet, ce qui devait bien cacher quelque chose de peu reluisant. De ce fait, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas davantage d'explications à ce sujet.

Il se décida alors à enchaîner sur une question qui le taraudait depuis un moment, même s'il avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

– Tu connais Vergo ? Je veux dire, personnellement ?

– On peut dire ça, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà causé des merdes à Joker par le passé, alors j'ai déjà été confronté à plusieurs membres de la Family.

Ace tiqua. Il avait fait face à plusieurs membres de la Family, et il était encore en vie. Était-ce réellement dû à sa seule nature de Natif, sa fameuse mauvaise étoile dont il lui avait déjà parlé, ou y avait-il une autre explication derrière ça ?

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelles merdes en particulier ?

– Je… hésita longuement Law, cherchant ses mots. Je me suis retrouvé mêlé sans le vouloir à une affaire de Joker, quand j'étais encore à Roanapura, il y a quatre ans, et je l'ai faite foirer, on va dire. Après ça, c'est… c'est devenu compliqué.

– Mais comment t'as pu survivre pendant tout ce temps ? releva-t-il avec étonnement. En plus tu te balades à Roanapura sans problème !

– Oh, ça, c'est… hésita-t-il encore. Il y a deux raisons à ça. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il a appris que j'étais un Natif, alors ça l'a freiné. Et après, j'en ai tiré profit, avec les informations que j'avais.

– Comment ça, t'en as tiré profit ? répéta Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il ne pouvait pas me tuer immédiatement parce que j'étais un Natif, alors j'ai profité de ce délai pour le… euh, le faire chanter ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, atterré.

– Tu fais chanter Joker ? T'es sérieux ?

 _Ce dégénéré de Ro'an est pire que suicidaire, c'est pas possible !_ pensa-t-il. Il avait complètement sous-estimé ce point-là.

– On a passé une sorte d'accord tacite, expliqua Law. Il me fout la paix, et en échange je ne dévoile pas ce que je sais de lui et de sa mafia. Et s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, il sait qu'un autre Natif, Wiper donc, sera chargé de tout dévoiler.

– Et il accepté ? demanda-t-il, sidéré.

– Il a pas trop eu le choix, en fait. Il a rapidement compris que c'était dans son intérêt de me laisser tranquille.

Il le dévisagea longuement, complètement ahuri, puis il se massa les tempes pour être sûr qu'il avait bien tout compris alors qu'il se répétait mentalement les explications du brun.

Une phrase lui revint subitement en tête, et celle-ci trouva enfin un sens dans son esprit.

– C'était ça alors que tu disais à Vergo, avança Ace. Quand tu disais que rien n'avait été outrepassé, tu voulais dire en fait que tu n'avais rien dévoilé.

– C'est l'idée, oui, confirma-t-il. Mais en agissant directement sur son territoire, je me doutais que cela allait compromettre cet accord.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas te faire repérer.

Law hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

– Et…

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant sur les mots à employer. Une supposition lui était venue en tête, et il s'interrogeait sur sa véracité.

– Et c'est à cause de cet accord que tu déclarais que je ne trouverais aucun soutien en toi ?

– En partie, oui. C'est assez compliqué en fait, Ace-ya. Je ne te faisais pas confiance au début, et même maintenant j'ai d'autres préoccupations que t'aider dans ta vengeance.

– Mais tu dois bien avoir des informations qui pourraient m'être utiles, non ? insista-t-il. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour obtenir des infos susceptibles de déranger Joker ?

– Je… hésita à nouveau le brun. J'ai grandi à Roanapura et je savais où aller, c'est tout.

Shakky. Définitivement, la thèse de Kaku se montrait de plus en plus vraisemblable. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication. Cependant, il percevait bien que Law n'était pas ouvert à l'idée de lui parler ouvertement de son enfance.

– Et encore maintenant, reprit le Natif, je préfère m'en tenir à cet accord pour atténuer les charges à mon encontre.

En d'autres termes, il ne trouverait pas de soutien en lui, qu'importe la situation. Il fallait qu'il se démerde pour sa vengeance. Il lâcha un bref soupir, et le silence reprit ses droits.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre Law de l'aider. S'il parvenait à le faire, alors ses recherches pourraient avancer, et peut-être même aboutir. Il pourrait enfin venger Luffy, et faire payer à cette ordure de Lachésis d'avoir assassiné son frère.

Mais comment faire pour le convaincre ? Il se lançait un défi presque insurmontable, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait réussir. Il s'était bien rendu compte que le brun pouvait être très borné par moments. De plus, il restait toutes ces inconnues qui pouvaient nuire à son objectif. Malgré ces quelques révélations, il ignorait encore trop de choses sur lui pour essayer de toucher une corde sensible.

Puis un autre détail lui revint en mémoire, un détail qu'il avait presque oublié. Seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés pourtant, mais tous les évènements de Whiskey Peak l'avaient empêché de s'interroger davantage à ce sujet.

La nuit où il avait discuté avec Law sur le pont, une simple question avait manqué de l'envoyer ad patres. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais pu trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Qu'avait-il pu dire de si dérangeant, ou de si suspicieux ? Il avait juste failli dévoiler un indice de trop sur sa réelle identité, mais le brun avait interprété sa question différemment, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– Au fait, Law, commença-t-il avec hésitation, pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer la dernière fois ?

Un rictus ironique lui répondit d'abord, puis il sentit ses yeux d'acier se braquer sur lui.

– Si j'avais vraiment essayé, tu serais déjà mort, Ace-ya.

Un frisson le parcourut aussitôt, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Instinctivement, il savait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie un peu douteuse. Il ignorait cependant ce qui était le pire : qu'il s'en amuse ainsi, ou cette menace sous-jacente ?

– J'ai cru un instant que tu pouvais être un espion de Joker, finit par expliquer Law.

– Un espion ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'aussi tendancieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Tu t'intéressais d'un peu trop près à la situation de Roanapura, alors que tu étais censé n'être qu'un gamin paumé assez stupide pour s'attirer des ennuis avec Joker.

– T'as pas fait mieux non plus, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Le brun haussa les épaules, indifférent à la raillerie.

– Du coup, il fallait que je vérifie si tu étais un espion ou non, et par précaution, j'ai préféré t'empêcher d'effectuer toute riposte, au cas où. C'était un peu démesuré, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

 _Un peu_ démesuré ? Il avait cru mourir au moindre mot inapproprié, avec cette lame plaquée sur sa gorge et ce regard glacial braqué sur lui.

Il soupira, car il comprenait sa réaction malgré tout. Dans sa situation, il valait mieux se méfier de la plus petite menace. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il aurait fait, alors le lui reprocher n'était pas très honnête.

Le seul problème qui subsistait, c'était l'imprévisibilité de Law. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, et cela devenait compliqué pour lui de prévoir réellement un plan d'action.

Une évidence le heurta alors de plein fouet, et il fixa soudainement le sol. À quoi bon réfléchir à un plan d'action ? Sa seule mission était de le conduire à bon port à Jaya, où il pourrait rencontrer Barbe Blanche. Ensuite, ils se sépareraient, chacun continuerait sa propre route. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester ensemble par la suite. Le Ro'an était clair là-dessus, il ne trouverait aucun soutien en lui. En d'autres termes, aucune alliance n'était possible, ce n'étaient que des accords temporaires, et rien de plus.

Était-ce réellement problématique ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il se sentit déçu de se rendre compte que tout s'arrêterait bientôt. Il aurait bien aimé continuer encore un peu ce voyage. Law n'était certes pas la meilleure compagnie dont il aurait pu rêver, mais elle demeurait tout de même agréable, et il aurait bien voulu également le connaître davantage. Malgré les quelques jours passés avec lui, il avait toujours l'impression de rien savoir de lui.

– Tu devrais te reposer, Ace-ya.

La voix de Law le tira brusquement de ses pensées, et il releva la tête pour l'observer.

– Et toi ?

– Je n'ai pas sommeil, je me reposerai plus tard.

– Law… soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas oublié les mots de Wiper il devait veiller au sommeil de son coéquipier s'il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne ingérable et imbuvable.

– Je prends seulement le premier tour de garde, je te réveillerai après, concéda le brun avec détachement.

Bien que dubitatif, il finit par hocher la tête et il s'installa contre un arbre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un feu de camp, et il aurait pu se croire avec ses frères, lorsqu'ils passaient leur nuit à la belle étoile.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _À l'horizon, le soleil déclinait doucement, baignant la petite colline et la plage de sable fin de ses lueurs orangées réconfortantes. Le clapotis des vagues rompait le silence omniprésent, avec parfois le cri des mouettes qui planaient dans le ciel clair. Ce crépuscule offrait une certaine sérénité, se reflétant aussi dans la mer turquoise. Le paysage était idyllique, presque imaginaire._

 _Un petit groupe s'était rassemblé sur la petite colline, les têtes basses. Ils étaient en demi-cercle, autour d'un trou béant dans la terre noire que tous fixaient désespérément._

 _Tristesse. Incompréhension. Dévastation. Ces émotions étaient ancrées sur chaque visage. Tous, pas une seule exception. Personne n'était indifférent à cette scène qui les déchirait. Certains laissaient couler des larmes sans un bruit, ne prenant même pas la peine de les essuyer._

 _Personne ne soufflait mot, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur eux. Comme si cela suffirait à rendre ce moment irréel, à le transformer en un infâme cauchemar qui n'était jamais advenu. Mais un tel miracle relevait de l'impossible, qu'importe la volonté dont tous pouvaient faire preuve. Ils ne pouvaient que se désoler._

 _Du jasmin avait été planté avec soin tout autour et des fleurs blanches avaient été jetées dans ce trou. Des lys aussi, pour son innocence. De la bruyère, en signe de son souvenir éternel. Elles recouvraient la planche de bois qui était désormais difficilement visible._

 _Les embruns marins embaumaient l'air, avec cet encens qui brûlait doucement. L'odeur iodée rappelait à tous à quel point il aimait la mer. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils vu assis les pieds dans l'eau ? Il avait toujours rêvé d'être un aventurier des murs, un pirate._

 _C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi cette petite colline, pour sa proximité avec la mer, et aussi pour qu'il soit à jamais sous les étoiles, lui qui se perdait toujours dans leur contemplation. Ils avaient voulu lui offrir un dernier hommage, car il n'en aurait plus jamais l'opportunité à présent._

 _Un piquet en bois avait été planté devant le trou, mais même son chapeau de paille s'était envolé. Disparu, personne n'avait pu le retrouver. Au même titre que son propriétaire qui était parti pour des terres inaccessibles._

 _Ace serrait les poings, tant de rage que de désarroi et de tristesse. Il fixait sans ciller cette tombe qui avait été creusée. Il avait été incapable de protéger son petit frère, et maintenant, il devait l'enterrer. Il ne le supportait pas, pas plus que Sabo. Il se tenait à sa droite, les yeux occultés par son chapeau, les larmes menaçant de couler, les poings crispés._

 _Tous deux ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment quelqu'un avait pu tuer leur petit Lu', ni comment ils n'avaient pas pu l'en empêcher._

 _Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais maintenant, il ne pourrait plus les faire rire avec son large sourire joyeux et candide._

 _De la terre fut jetée dans le trou, recouvrant les fleurs et le cercueil. Marco avait tenu à le faire, et personne ne s'y était opposé. Malgré le flegme qu'il affichait continuellement, personne n'était dupe, tous savaient qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble à Roanapura, et leur amitié datait de l'arrivée de Luffy au sein du réseau, dix ans auparavant._

 _Plus Ace fixait cette tombe, et plus les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Il ne pourrait plus se plaindre que son petit frère venait d'engloutir son repas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et qu'il avait également déjà fait un sort au plat. Le festival de Sirupp lui semblerait fade, sans ses émerveillements sur le feu d'artifice. Il lui manquerait toujours une part de lui, leur trio fraternel s'effondrait._

 _Marco termina de reboucher la tombe, et de nouvelles fleurs furent jetées. Le dernier bouquet fut posé par Barbe Blanche lui-même, affecté par la perte de l'un de ses fils. Sabo laissa aussi une bouteille de saké avec trois coupes, en symbole de leur serment. Ace déposa un bracelet noir, que son petit frère et lui avaient trouvé alors qu'ils s'étaient lancé dans une chasse au trésor de la légendaire Shandora._

 _« A… » Une voix semblait l'appeler, mais il l'entendait à peine. Il retenait plutôt ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

 _« Ac… » répéta cette voix lointaine, toujours sans effet. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, le secouant d'abord doucement, puis un peu plus fortement._

– Ace-ya ! l'appela une voix étouffée.

Il sursauta brusquement, son dos heurtant le tronc auquel il était adossé. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui orageux de Law, intense, empreint de tension et de sérieux.

– Que…

Law le coupa aussitôt, lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, et il l'intima au silence. Ace hocha rapidement la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que se passait-il ? Il ressentait l'anxiété du brun, qui était tendu comme un arc. Il était prêt à fuir si nécessaire.

La crainte ne tarda pas à l'envahir. Vergo les avait-il retrouvés ? Cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas escompter être sauvés par une diversion aussi efficace que celle du village. Ils devraient se contenter de courir à travers les bois, en espérant n'avoir à faire face qu'à un seul ennemi, et non à plusieurs. En plus, il ignorait où ils étaient exactement, alors ils risquaient de se perdre.

Cependant, seuls les bruits de la forêt étaient audibles. Aucun craquement de brindille ne signalait que quelqu'un approchait. Au loin, l'ululement d'une chouette rompait le silence mais rien de plus. Rien d'alarmant.

Il interrogeait son coéquipier de fortune du regard, cherchant à obtenir une réponse, une explication, mais Law ne le calculait plus, fixant un point entre deux arbres. Il finit néanmoins par le relâcher et par se reculer en soupirant de soulagement.

– J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, se justifia-t-il.

Ace le dévisagea un bref instant. Il avait cru ? Il n'en était même pas sûr ? Il devait vraiment être sur les nerfs s'il se mettait à imaginer des éventuels dangers car il avait beau tendre l'oreille, aucun bruit suspect ne lui parvenait. La nuit était calme au possible, opaque et sombre. Comme ils n'avaient pas allumé de feu, il y avait peu de risques qu'ils se fassent repérer. Il faudrait que leur ennemi leur tombe dessus par hasard, ce qui était peu probable.

– Tu devrais dormir, Law.

– Tu ne devrais pas écouter Wiper sur tout ce qu'il te dit, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il soupira. Se trouver acculé face à ses faiblesses était toujours compliqué pour le Natif, et il peinait à admettre qu'il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de paraître constamment fort, imperturbable ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter d'avoir ses propres lacunes ?

– Je tiens à avoir quelqu'un d'utile à mes côtés si on fait à nouveau une mauvaise rencontre, et pour cela il faut que tu dormes. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Law l'observa alors, l'étonnement visible sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne position aussi ouvertement, cherchant à lui imposer sa décision.

– Et toi, Ace-ya ?

– Quoi, moi ?

Il ne comprenait pas la question, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

– Ton sommeil n'était pas des plus paisibles.

Il resta silencieux. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une personne extérieure puisse s'en rendre compte. En même temps, revivre l'enterrement de son petit frère lui était toujours dur à supporter, cela le renvoyait sans cesse à son impuissance et à cette perte qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler. C'était un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire.

– Juste un mauvais souvenir, rien de grave. T'as plus besoin de repos que moi, objecta Ace.

Il voulait seulement que le brun accepte sans poser de question et qu'il dorme. De cette façon, il serait alors seul, temporairement, et il pourrait faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Cependant, Law continuait de l'observer avec une expression indéchiffrable, peut-être un mélange d'inquiétude, de sollicitude, et de… Il ne parvenait pas à identifier cette autre émotion qu'il percevait. Pourquoi était-il toujours une énigme insoluble à part entière ?

– Ton frère ? supposa doucement le Natif.

Il le dévisagea avec surprise, se demandant comment il avait pu s'en douter. Cette question l'emporta sur le reste, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

– Comment tu as su ?

– Tu as dit son nom dans son sommeil. Enfin, je suppose que c'était le sien.

Il fut brusquement gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observé pendant son sommeil, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il parlait quand il était endormi. C'était assez déstabilisant.

– Luffy, c'est ça ? reprit Law.

Il hocha la tête. Le nier était inutile. De toute manière, cette information était aisément devinable, puisque son frère avait été la dernière victime de Lachésis. Toute personne un minimum renseignée pouvait donc connaître son nom, alors cela ne l'étonna pas venant de lui.

Néanmoins, il se refusa à entrer dans les détails et à raconter son rêve. C'était trop personnel, trop douloureux aussi.

– Tu… Tu étais proche de lui ?

La question du brun le surprit. Cette curiosité soudaine ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plutôt, c'était une nouveauté de sa part. Jusqu'à présent, il était davantage resté dans les termes de leurs accords. Rien de personnel, uniquement des relations qu'il aurait pu qualifier de « professionnelles ».

– C'était mon frère, rappela-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Bien sûr qu'il était proche de lui, l'inverse était impossible.

– Le fratricide n'a pas été inventé par hasard, Ace-ya.

Il resta sur le cul un instant, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contre-argument, mais qui était pourtant véridique. La famille de sang n'était pas nécessairement la plus importante, certains n'hésitaient pas à la sacrifier. Deux frères pouvaient donc tout à fait se détester. Joker n'avait après tout pas hésité à tuer le sien, Corazon.

– Luffy n'était pas mon frère de sang, mais on s'est jurés de l'être, expliqua-t-il alors. Personne ne pourra nous l'enlever.

– C'est pour ça que tu cherches à le venger, Ace-ya ?

– Je n'ai pas su le protéger, alors je peux au moins faire ça pour lui.

Law acquiesça lentement, impassible. Il s'était allumé une cigarette, et il tira une bouffée. L'effet de la clope sur lui l'impressionnait toujours autant, son angoisse semblait avoir disparu, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, le nez levé vers les quelques étoiles visibles entre les branchages des arbres.

À quoi pouvait-il bien songer ? C'était toujours une question qu'il se posait, il aurait bien voulu savoir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le comprendre, le connaître davantage, mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à un mur. Les rares informations personnelles qu'il possédait lui avaient été données par Kaku.

Il se décida pourtant à tenter à nouveau sa chance. Comme il fumait, il lui paraissait plus accessible, plus poussé sur la confidence. Comme si cette facette qu'il avait aperçue sur le pont en pleine nuit était de retour.

– Et toi ? Tu as de la famille ?

Il préférait commencer par des choses simples, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Le Natif ne bougea pas, demeurant calme, la tête toujours dirigée vers le ciel. Il ne lui adressait pas un regard.

– J'ai perdu mes parents étant plus jeune, et je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai réellement connu une nouvelle famille par la suite, soupira-t-il.

Ace ne sut trop comment réagir. D'un côté, il était satisfait que Law accepte de lui parler, mais de l'autre côté, il se sentait peiné pour lui. Il savait que perdre ses parents était difficile, mais lui avait eu la chance de rejoindre peu après la mafia de Barbe Blanche, et donc de se découvrir une nouvelle famille. Ils étaient tous ses fils et ses filles, sans distinction, qu'importent leurs origines. Et par la suite, il avait rencontré Luffy et Sabo.

Qu'était-il advenu de lui une fois ses parents décédés ? Personne ne l'avait-il pris sous son aile ? Il s'interrogeait aussi sur sa relation avec Shakky. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi elle aurait pu le recueillir, comme le prétendait Kaku, mais en supposant que cela soit le cas, cela ne rendait la situation que plus obscure. Elle se montrait souvent maternelle envers les personnes avec qui elle était proche, alors elle aurait pu agir comme une mère de substitution.

Un autre point qui l'intriguait, c'était l'incertitude de Law. Il ne savait même pas si ses relations pouvaient relever ou non d'une dimension familiale. C'était déroutant. Qu'avait-il donc vécu ? Sa curiosité le poussait à l'assaillir de questions, mais il se retenait. Il ne souhaitait pas provoquer un effet contreproductif en le braquant.

– Tu n'avais personne pour te recueillir ? tenta Ace.

Avec un peu de chance, il parlerait de lui-même de Shakky, et il aurait enfin quelques éléments de réponse.

Le brun resta pensif un moment, tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il continuait de fixer le ciel, ce qui lui rappelait son petit frère. Luffy passait toujours des heures le nez en l'air pour observer les étoiles qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

– Si… finit-il par admettre sans grande conviction. Mais c'était compliqué… Être un Natif m'a… empêché, disons, de rester avec les personnes qui souhaitaient m'aider.

Encore cette histoire de Natifs. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se cachait réellement derrière ce groupuscule commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces mystères.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu alors ? essaya-t-il de reprendre en dissimulant son agacement.

– Je me suis débrouillé par moi-même, rôdant parfois avec les Natifs du coin, traînant souvent au Bar de l'Arnaque.

– Le Bar de l'Arnaque ? releva Ace avec un étonnement feint. Tu connais Shakky ?

Law hocha la tête.

– Elle me laissait tout le temps rester derrière son comptoir. Elle connaissait mes parents, alors elle tenait à m'aider.

 _Shakky connaissait ses parents ?_ se répéta-t-il mentalement. Quel lien pouvaient-ils bien avoir ? Cela l'intriguait. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir une relation aussi positive avec la Maîtresse de Guerre, au point qu'elle décide de venir en aide à leur enfant en cas de problème.

Dans tous les cas, cela confirmait l'hypothèse de Kaku. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il soit toujours aussi bien renseigné. Law avait été à bonne école.

– Tu es toujours en contact avec elle ?

– Un peu moins depuis que j'ai quitté Roanapura, mais oui. Enfin, j'évite le bar, maintenant que Soul King s'y est installé.

En effet, cela tombait sous le sens. Il était inutile de se frotter à des risques supplémentaires et de narguer Joker par sa présence dans la cité du vice.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, à peine visible. Il appréciait que Law se dévoile un peu à lui, même si cela restait assez superficiel. Il n'approfondissait rien, et il ne donnait que des informations peu conséquentes. Il ne justifiait en aucun cas les raisons derrière les évènements de son enfance. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils été tués ? Comment connaissaient-ils Shakky ? Quelle implication les Natifs avaient-ils réellement eu dans sa vie ? Trop d'interrogations demeuraient encore irrésolues.

Il fut ensuite pris d'une hésitation, se tâtant à poser une question plus délicate. Le brun risquait de se braquer aussi sec et de mettre un terme à cette discussion, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. Cependant, sa curiosité était trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contenir.

– Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu veux tuer Lachésis, Law ?

Un froid fut jeté dans leur conversation, et seul le silence lui répondit. Le brun fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette en la tapotant, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il entendait parfaitement au loin l'ululement d'une chouette, le léger vent qui soufflait entre les branches, faisant frémir les feuilles. S'il tendait encore davantage l'oreille, peut-être pourrait-il entendre les bruits causés par un mulot.

Ce silence était pesant, il regrettait presque d'avoir posé cette question. Il aurait dû s'abstenir. Bien entendu qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. À quoi avait-il pensé ?

– … Lachésis a fait quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais pardonner, finit par avouer doucement Law.

Il dévisagea alors le Natif avec incompréhension, se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il lui avait répondu, alors qu'il était en train de se convaincre qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Il ne sut trop que dire par la suite. Il compatissait pour lui, même s'il continuait de s'interroger sur ce qu'avait pu faire l'officier de Joker. Le plus évident était la mort d'un proche, voire la torture suivie de la mort d'un proche. La liste des victimes de cet enfoiré était trop longue pour que cela soit étonnant.

À vrai dire, il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était l'évidence même. Sabo et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perdu quelqu'un à cause de Lachésis, d'autres personnes devaient tout à fait être dans la même situation qu'eux, dont Law.

– C'est en lien avec cette affaire dans laquelle tu as été mêlé ?

L'idée avait subitement germé dans son esprit, et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de la lui soumettre.

– Ace-ya… soupira-t-il d'exaspération. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tenais pas à m'étendre sur ce sujet.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans la terre.

– Mais on pourrait s'entraider, insista-t-il soudainement. On poursuit le même but ! Quelle était cette affaire, Law ?

– Tu me fais chier Ace-ya, tu le sais ça ? rétorqua-il sèchement. Tu peux pas juste te taire ? Ou comprendre que je puisse refuser de parler de certaines choses ?

Ace fut choqué par le brusque revirement d'attitude du Natif. Il mettait définitivement un terme à leur échange, se tournant contre l'arbre auquel il était appuyé, et fermant les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se braque aussi violemment. Qu'il refuse de lui expliquer cette fameuse affaire, oui, mais pas à ce qu'il s'énerve aussi rapidement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Aliénor, il montrait moins de retenue, moins de froideur. Il se montrait davantage sous son véritable jour, mais c'était à double tranchant.

– Law, je… commença-t-il à bredouiller pour se rattraper.

– Ferme-la, Ace-ya, le coupa le brun. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête, soudainement penaud. Il était encore sous le choc de ce brutal changement qu'il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé. C'était si soudain.

Qu'importe ce qu'était cette affaire, elle semblait être un poids lourd à porter pour Law qui refusait de lui en faire part. Qui avait-il perdu à cause de Lachésis ? Peut-être un ami qu'il avait en commun avec Wiper, ce pourquoi tous deux œuvraient ensemble dans leurs plans obscurs. C'était la seule raison qu'il parvenait à envisager pour justifier une telle raison démesurée.

Il soupira longuement, regrettant d'avoir autant insisté. Le sujet était tabou et ne devait pas être abordé. Il avait gâché en deux secondes tous ses efforts. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir quelques confidences, et il avait ensuite tout fait foirer. Il se désespérait lui-même.

À présent, il devait espérer que l'agacement de Law ne serait plus d'actualité à son réveil. Il tenait à ce que la fin de leur voyage se déroule dans une relative bonne humeur. S'ils faisaient encore une mauvaise rencontre avant d'arriver à Jaya, il leur faudrait demeurer unis afin d'être sûr de s'en sortir.

* * *

.

.

 _Enfin quelques révélations de la part de Law, depuis le temps que tout le monde attend ça ! Cela reste encore flou par endroits mais il serait tout de même dommage de tout révéler maintenant._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée d'ici deux semaines, donc pour le dimanche 29 octobre. De toute façon, comme d'habitude, il suffit de regarder mon profil pour avoir les détails !_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 20, voici venir l'arrivée à Jaya ! Bien entendu, cela signifie aussi l'apparition de nouveaux personnages (après tout on rencontre enfin les mafieux de Barbe Blanche), mais aussi la réapparition de certains qui ont déjà été vus dans les précédents chapitres, ou simplement évoqués. Aussi, on avance doucement mais sûrement vers la fin de la deuxième partie de cette histoire qui devrait advenir au chapitre 23 si je ne change rien en cours de route._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	21. Le Cercueil d'acier froid

_Hey à tous !_

 _J'ai eu un double retard, le premier dû à ma correctrice qui a mis plus de temps que prévu pour corriger le chapitre, et le second dû à une coupure de courant qui m'a empêché de poster dimanche. Une vraie galère. De toute façon, personne ne s'est plaint de ce retard, donc on va faire comme si de rien n'était._

 _Autrement, voici le chapitre 20, qui fut une toute autre galère à écrire car je ne pouvais pas tourner les points de vue comme je le souhaitais, ce qui m'a forcé à reprendre certaines parties à plusieurs reprises. Mais j'aime bien le rendu final, et certains passages ont été très plaisants à écrire, sans compter la foule de personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre._

 _Encore merci à… au fantôme inexistant derrière la porte pour sa review. Vous savez, il fait froid par chez moi, il neige déjà (oui oui, déjà), alors les review, ça réchauffe, vous devriez essayer._

 _Merci néanmoins à **Alexandta27** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Cercueil d'acier froid**

 **[Ace]**

.

.

.

Les oiseaux chantonnaient à tue-tête à l'orée des bois alors que le ciel arborait peu à peu de douces couleurs orangées. Au loin, entre les maisons de la ville, le bleu turquoise de la mer était visible, avec les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus de l'eau. Les marchands qui s'étaient installés autour de la fontaine commençaient à ranger leurs étals, l'après-midi touchant à sa fin. Certains discutaient avec un petit groupe de riverains qui faisaient leurs dernières courses avant le repas du soir.

Le marché de Jaya était une véritable institution dans la vie quotidienne des habitants. Tous s'y rendaient pour faire leurs emplettes, et il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir les hommes de Barbe Blanche venir acheter quelques produits et échanger gaiement des nouvelles avec les maraîchers. Les mafieux étaient plutôt bien appréciés en ces lieux, comme s'ils étaient de simples personnes comme les autres. Seuls les anciens de la ville les dénigraient, regrettant le temps où la criminalité était encore inexistante par chez eux.

Pourtant, les plus vieux devaient bien se faire à cette réalité, car les hommes de Barbe Blanche faisaient partie intégrante de Jaya qui vivait à leur rythme. L'harmonie s'était établie depuis des décennies, et la guerre qui avait éclaté ne menacerait pas cet équilibre. L'Empereur s'en portait garant il protégerait aussi bien ses fils que la ville où il avait établi ses quartiers.

Le duo de fortune avaient finalement atteint Jaya après une nouvelle journée de marche, et ce sans encombre. Ils n'avaient même pas croisé la route de Vergo, à croire qu'il s'était évaporé dans les bois. Ace ignorait qu'en penser il trouvait cela étrange que le bras droit de Joker les laisse partir aussi aisément. Il se rendait facilement compte que cet avis était partagé par Law, qui n'avait cessé de guetter son retour.

Pourtant, la journée s'était écoulée en toute tranquillité. Personne n'avait surgi de derrière un arbre pour les attaquer. Leur trajet avait seulement été accompagné par le chant des oiseaux, et les quelques lapins qui détalaient à leur passage. Deux rongeurs avaient d'ailleurs servi de repas le midi, attrapés par Ace avec des techniques de chasse qu'il avait apprises par le passé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était parti pour plusieurs jours en forêt avec ses frères. Ils avaient donc dû se débrouiller pour se nourrir par leurs propres moyens, surtout avec l'appétit démesuré de Luffy.

Aussi, il avait été soulagé de constater que l'agacement de Law s'était envolé à son réveil. Aucun des deux ne s'était excusé, ou avait même abordé de nouveau le sujet. Sans même se concerter, ils avaient simplement décidé d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Compte tenu de la réaction du brun la veille, il avait jugé cela plus prudent. Il avait également tenu à ce que la fin de leur voyage se déroule dans de bonnes conditions.

Cela n'était de toute façon plus qu'un souvenir occulté par sa joie d'être de retour à Jaya. Il était soulagé de rentrer enfin chez lui, et il guidait Law d'un pas assuré, et même impatient de retrouver ses proches. Il était enfin en territoire connu, là où il avait ses marques, et là où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Les autres Empereurs n'oseraient pas agir directement sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche, et encore moins dans ce contexte de guerre. A la rigueur, le Roux pouvait faire une apparition, puisqu'ils étaient alliés. En d'autres termes, ils ne courraient plus aucun risque.

Une certaine impatience grandissait également en lui à la simple idée qu'il allait enfin revoir son frère. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus devait bien remonter à plusieurs mois. Il était ensuite parti pour Roanapura pour mener ses enquêtes, tandis que Sabo devait accomplir une mission vers la ville de Goa, au nord-est.

Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait pour lui à cause de ce que lui avait dit Perona. Il craignait de se heurter à un mur, et de n'obtenir aucune réponse concrète. Il connaissait les talents de son frère, et il le savait parfaitement capable de lui asséner sans ciller des mensonges bien rôdés pour dissimuler la vérité. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi il entretenait le secret. Que cachait-il ? Refuserait-il de lui en faire part ? Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette potentielle distance qui s'établissait entre eux l'angoissait. Il avait déjà perdu Luffy, alors il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus. Il en était hors de question.

Il décida subitement de se changer les idées en traversant le marché. Il règlerait la question lorsqu'il serait face à Sabo, alors il était inutile de s'en préoccuper maintenant.

Il saluait les commerçants, et aussi certains habitants qu'il connaissait. Personne n'ignorait qui il était, étant donné qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Barbe Blanche depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Un homme au physique sec éclata même de rire en l'apercevant, et le héla avec amusement et surprise : « Hé ba ! T'es pas mort toi ? », lui tirant un sourire. Dans le même temps, une femme aux yeux verts pétillants d'à peu près son âge lui fourrait un panier entre les mains en lui souhaitant un bon retour, et elle lui demandait de réprimander de sa part Vista qui avait oublié de venir chercher sa commande. Un léger rire lui échappa le commandant de la sixième unité était toujours aussi tête en l'air.

– Oh, Ace ! les interpella soudainement une voix féminine.

Il se retourna, reconnaissant cette fois-ci la propriétaire de cette voix, et aperçut en effet Perona qui les rejoignait, toujours avec son ombrelle et son ours en peluche. Impossible qu'il puisse se tromper sur son identité.

– Alors t'as survécu ? J'étais pas sûre que tu t'en sortes, vu tes dernières tendances suicidaires, plaisanta-t-elle avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Il lança un regard accusateur à Law qui pouffait face à la remarque. C'était plutôt lui qui l'avait influencé avec ses actions suicidaires. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas abattre par la raillerie de la mafieuse.

– Et toi Perona ? rétorqua Ace avec un sourire en coin. Ta rencontre avec Moria était sympathique ?

– Ah ! M'en parle pas ! Il est rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et j'ai dû me farcir toutes ses réflexions sur ce foutu colloque ! Et comme quoi Caesar a encore raflé la vedette, et que Hogback est toujours aussi timbré… Il s'est regardé, lui ? pesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Je suis partie dès que j'ai pu, et crois-moi que je suis déjà restée bien trop longtemps.

Ace éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu la chance d'échapper à ce genre de discussions avec leur allié de Whiskey Peak. Il se doutait bien qu'au sortir d'un colloque de scientifiques complètement fêlés, Moria devait être insupportable.

– Oh, tu n'as pas honte d'avoir abandonné aussi vite Moria ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard empli de reproches, même s'il demeurait amical.

– Heu, c'est que… Sinon, Ace ! reprit Perona en changeant de sujet. T'as réussi ta mission ?

– Bien sûr, confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Pour qui tu me prends. Perona, je te présente Law, le Ro'an responsable de tout ce bordel.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement.

– Héé ? s'écria-t-elle, presque ahurie. C'est lui ?

Elle le dévisagea sans retenue tandis qu'Ace pouffait de rire.

– Je l'imaginais plus… plus… hésita-t-elle. Plus impressionnant ? Je m'étais imaginée quelqu'un d'autre, faut croire.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. La mafieuse avait toujours tendance à s'imaginer les choses plus grandes qu'elles ne l'étaient. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était à chaque fois assignée en tant que conteuse lors de leurs soirées, car elle avait un don magique pour raconter les histoires. Elle avait été capable une fois de rendre épique la simple description de la découverte d'un ruisseau dans les bois.

– Méfie-toi Perona, tu ne sais pas encore de quoi il est capable, s'amusa Ace.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, toujours un peu dubitative. Il la devinait même déçue, car Law ne répondait pas aux attentes qu'elle s'était créée.

– Si tu l'dis, fit-elle sans conviction. Sinon, t'as pas eu d'emmerdes sur la route ?

Il adressa alors un regard entendu au brun qu'il lui rendit. Il était inutile de cacher leur mauvaise rencontre.

– On a croisé Vergo, lâcha le mafieux.

La Princesse fantôme marqua un temps d'arrêt, assimilant l'information. Elle fit volte-face pour s'assurer que le bras droit de Joker ne surgirait pas soudainement, mais il n'y avait autour d'eux que les derniers marchands.

– Et vous avez pu fuir ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

– Oui, grâce à…

– Il nous a laissés fuir, le coupa Law.

Les deux mafieux le dévisagèrent alors, comme s'il venait de dire une connerie aussi grosse que lui.

– Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on avait réussi à le semer dans les bois, Ace-ya ? reprit-il avec ironie. S'il avait voulu nous capturer, crois-moi qu'on ne serait pas là. Il n'a pas pris la peine de nous suivre.

Il accusa le coup, tandis que la commandante le fixait avec une suspicion à peine voilée.

– Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– J'ai lancé intentionnellement une guerre entre deux Empereurs, sur le territoire d'un troisième. Connaître un minimum ses potentiels ennemis est essentiel, se justifia Law. Je savais aussi que Vergo est actuellement en mission, mais ma capture ne semble pas être sa priorité visiblement.

Ace acquiesça silencieusement. Cela tenait en effet la route. De plus, le Ro'an était en conflit avec Joker depuis quatre ans, alors il avait eu le temps d'accumuler des informations à ce sujet afin de pouvoir s'en tirer en toute circonstance. Il devait aussi en avoir une quantité plus que conséquente s'il parvenait à faire chanter le Natif.

Perona finit par hocher la tête, mais elle demeurait encore un peu suspicieuse. Il n'était après tout pas dans ses habitudes d'accorder sa confiance rapidement, encore moins à des inconnus. Elle lâcha un bref soupir, préférant ne pas insister sur le sujet, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

– Je vais prévenir Père de ton retour, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Et tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, tout le monde va vouloir te voir. En particulier Sabo, il n'a pas arrêté de me demander quand tu rentrais.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il lui confirma qu'il se rendait immédiatement à leur repère alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il l'observa un instant, pensif, puis il fit signe à Law de le suivre. Il n'était pas question de lui montrer tous les passages qui permettaient d'accéder à leurs quartiers, alors il passerait par l'entrée principale, même s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des lustres. Habituellement, il passait par l'une des trappes dissimulées dans les caves de certaines maisons à Jaya.

Deux parties composaient leur repère. La première, la plus officielle, se trouvait en retrait de la ville. Il s'agissait d'un petit manoir situé à l'orée de la forêt, avec la plage et le rivage marin à quelques mètres. D'un œil étranger, on imaginait davantage une maison de vacances qu'une demeure mafieuse, et l'intérieur correspondait aussi à cette impression.

Les invités étaient d'ailleurs logés là, afin qu'ils ne découvrent pas leurs réels locaux, ou qu'ils ne puissent pas s'y aventurer en toute liberté. Le Roux avait même sa chambre attitrée, car personne n'était assez dupe pour lui accorder des quartiers personnels dans la seconde partie de leur repère. Même s'il passait parfois quelques jours parmi eux pour parler affaire avec Barbe Blanche, tout le monde savait qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à fureter un peu partout. Il n'était certes pas un indicateur, mais il en avait toute la curiosité.

Concernant le manoir, une rumeur l'associait à la dernière demeure de Roger, le précédent maître de Jaya. Cela n'avait pas été prouvé, et les quelques personnes qui possédaient la réponse taisaient la vérité. Les anciens de la ville le savaient sans doute également, mais ils préféraient nier toute présence passée d'un des Trois Rois.

La seconde partie était uniquement connue des membres de leur réseau. Certains de leurs invités pouvaient certes y pénétrer, mais à la condition impérative qu'ils soient accompagnés. On ne tolérait pas qu'ils puissent explorer leurs locaux seuls. La prudence était de mise afin de protéger les secrets que les mafieux entreposaient dans certaines pièces, notamment leurs livres de compte. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait l'envie d'exposer à des personnes extérieures l'ensemble de leurs activités.

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes avaient investi la cachette que Roger avait aménagée selon ses propres besoins, et qui était demeurée introuvable durant toutes ces années. La Marine était certes parvenue à arrêter l'ancien Empereur, mais elle n'avait jamais déniché le repère du mafieux.

Pour la rejoindre, il fallait quitter la ville, et longer la plage jusqu'à parvenir à une colline qui donnait sur une falaise. Un petit chemin contre la paroi pouvait alors être trouvé, soit par pur hasard, soit parce qu'on le connaissait déjà. La nature l'avait parfaitement dissimulé à un œil ignorant.

Il débouchait ensuite dans une petite cavité, où Roger avait créé une entrée sécurisée. Derrière s'étendait une grotte entièrement naturelle, désormais totalement transformée pour répondre aux nécessités mafieuses. Des tunnels avaient aussi été creusés afin d'accéder aux locaux plus aisément.

Perona se rendait actuellement là-bas afin de prévenir Père, ce pourquoi il avait pris une direction opposée à la sienne. Il avait beau avoir plus ou moins confiance en Law après tout ce temps passé à voyager avec lui, il demeurait un invité, et c'était donc au manoir qu'il devait le conduire.

Il apercevait d'ailleurs la bâtisse au loin, qui se détachait de la forêt voisine. Et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il ne tarda pas non plus à remarquer un homme assis sur le perron. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître avec cette casquette et ces vêtements noirs. Il pesta intérieurement.

 _Pourquoi Kaku est là ?_

L'indicateur les avait également remarqués, et il s'était levé pour les accueillir et les saluer.

– Ace, fit-il posément.

– Kaku.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter avec lui pour le moment, mais il connaissait suffisamment l'informateur pour savoir qu'il ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement, surtout s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Heureusement pour lui, sa sœur ne l'accompagnait pas. Sa fatigue l'aurait empêché d'être efficace face à ces deux-là qui étaient plus que redoutables.

– Trafalgar Law, je suppose ?

Le Ro'an l'observait froidement, sur ses gardes.

– Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le confirmer, si tu es bien l'ami de Fai.

Kaku eut un léger rire et il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

– Un point pour toi, concéda-t-il avec un certain amusement. Elle se porte comme un charme d'ailleurs. Elle s'est certes séparée d'Axell, mais elle a retrouvé certaines de ses connaissances.

Ace fut surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle qu'il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé. À ses yeux, ils étaient restés ensemble et avaient repris la mer au plus vite à bord de l'Aliénor. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donc séparés ?

À côté de lui, le brun demeurait impassible, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas.

– Pourquoi ils se sont séparés ? intervint Ace, voulant savoir.

L'indicateur haussa les épaules, donnant l'impression qu'il parlait seulement de banalités.

– D'abord à cause d'une mauvaise rencontre. Croiser la route de Joker n'était visiblement pas dans leurs plans, même s'il est parti comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après, Fai n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Elle prétend simplement qu'Axell en avait assez de l'inconnu.

Il dévisagea Kaku, sous le choc. Ils avaient quitté Law en partie pour éviter de se retrouver confrontés à l'Empereur, et leur tactique avait été un échec total. Il jeta un bref regard au Ro'an, qui paraissait se moquer éperdument de leur sort. À croire que le trio de l'Aliénor n'avait jamais existé.

De plus, cette histoire cachait anguille sous roche il ne voyait que ça pour justifier l'attitude de l'ancienne noble. Déjà, comment avait-elle fait pour survivre tranquillement à une rencontre avec Joker ? C'était complètement improbable, ou alors elle avait dans son sac une technique aussi suicidaire que le chantage de Law. De plus, si elle refusait de révéler l'ensemble des raisons derrière leur séparation, cela signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une lubie du contrebandier.

Trouver les pièces du puzzle serait difficile tant qu'il ne pourrait pas interroger directement la tête d'algues. Le mystère demeurait entier.

– C'est toi qui l'as rencardée à mon sujet, pas vrai ? fit calmement Law, ignorant le reste.

Kaku l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Mentir était inutile, et ce n'était de toute façon pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir honte de ses actes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ? reprit-il.

Ace eut envie de lui répondre directement « pas grand-chose », mais il s'abstint, préférant laisser gérer l'informateur.

– Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait des choses à dire sur toi, rétorqua Kaku. Tu es un Natif, tu as perdu tes parents herboristes pour une raison inconnue quand tu étais jeune, et tu as souvent été aperçu au Bar de l'Arnaque. À part ça, il n'y a rien d'autre à ton sujet.

Law hocha lentement la tête, le fixant du regard.

– Comment tu t'es démerdé ? demanda directement l'indicateur.

– Être un Natif permet pas mal de choses, éluda-t-il simplement.

– À d'autres, l'excuse des Natifs. Trouver des infos sur Joker n'est pas si compliqué, et il est autrement plus éminent que toi.

– Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi compétent que tu le crois, fit Law en haussant les épaules.

– Pardon ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour…

– Tu ignores qui est le second de Monet, le coupa-t-il brusquement. C'est assez affligeant venant d'un indicateur de l'ombre.

Kaku le dévisagea avec suspicion. Il ne le croyait pas, et Ace le comprenait. Il était difficile d'imaginer que ce Ro'an sorti de nulle part, Natif ou non, en sache davantage qu'un membre du Syndicat.

– Tu veux me faire croire que toi, tu le sais ?

– Te faire croire quelque chose n'est pas mon intention, nuança-t-il. Tu crois ce que tu veux. Je dis simplement que, pour un indicateur de l'ombre, tu as de sérieuses lacunes à combler sur où t'informer. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver d'autres exemples.

Il dévisagea Law, ahuri. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi abruptement à un indicateur de l'ombre. Agir ainsi était suicidaire, déjà que lui n'en tenait pas large pour avoir dit à la Sentinelle d'aller se faire foutre. Cependant, s'il escomptait agacer Kaku, il demeurait bien loin du compte. Les talents de ces informateurs ne se résumaient par à leur capacité d'obtenir des renseignements, mais s'étendaient également à leur maîtrise de leur sang-froid. En toutes circonstances, ils restaient professionnels, prêts à profiter de la moindre opportunité pour acquérir de nouveaux détails intéressants.

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas comment tu réussis à dissimuler tout ce qui te concerne, de près ou de loin ?

– Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? objecta froidement Law. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Règle tes soucis informationnels par toi-même.

– Mais je pourrais t'octroyer les infos qu'il te manque en échange.

– Encore faudrait-il que tu les ais, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu es actuellement incapable de m'expliquer comment j'ai pu être repéré par Joker à Roanapura, alors je n'ai aucune raison de passer un tel accord avec toi.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne recherches que ça, opposa sérieusement Kaku.

– Le reste ne te concerne tout simplement pas. J'ai mes propres moyens de renseignements, et je préfère de loin me fier à eux.

 _Smoker. Jusqu'où va réellement leur collaboration ?_ Le brun ne lui fournirait sans doute jamais les réponses. À quel point le Marine était-il impliqué dans toute cette histoire ? Que savait-il exactement ? Il avait déjà connaissance que Law et Wiper étaient tous deux des Natifs, alors son rôle devait être bien plus important qu'il n'avait pu encore l'envisager.

– Réponds alors à cette seule question, reprit l'indicateur.

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Même Ace ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kaku abandonne aussi vite. Que prévoyait-il encore ? Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

– Qu…

– Il n'y aura pas de question supplémentaire, Kaku, intervint une voix calme.

Ace se tourna aussitôt, et remarqua que la porte d'entrée du manoir avait été ouverte. Un homme de la trentaine se tenait désormais sur le perron, ses cheveux blonds courts ébouriffés en tous sens comme à son habitude, et ses yeux bleus trahissant une certaine fatigue. Il descendit les quelques marches silencieusement, ses spartiates étouffaient le bruit de ses pas. Sans déroger sa routine, un foulard turquoise était noué autour de ses hanches, même s'il ne servait pas à maintenir son pantacourt noir, et sa chemise violette aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, ne le dissimulait pas.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire amical, heureux de retrouver Marco. Plongé dans toutes ses enquêtes de vengeance, il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point ses proches lui avaient manqué.

Le commandant de la première unité s'approcha d'eux et observa calmement l'indicateur.

–T'en prendre à notre invité est peu avisé de ta part, Kaku. Cesse de lui poser des questions déplacées. Il n'a pas à te répondre s'il ne le souhaite pas, en particulier si cela ne rentre pas dans le cadre de nos négociations.

– Tu aurais pu…

– Kalifa te cherchait, le coupa encore Marco. Tu ferais mieux de la rejoindre rapidement.

Le membre du Syndicat finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, et il disparut aussitôt après dans le manoir. Il n'osait pas encore se dresser contre le bras droit de Barbe Blanche, même s'il n'appartenait techniquement pas à leur réseau. La réputation du mafieux n'était plus à faire, et il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté.

Law parut d'ailleurs soulagé du départ de Kaku. Il évitait ainsi de subir un interrogatoire dès son arrivée. Cependant, s'il croisait à nouveau son chemin, il ne pourrait y couper, à moins que quelqu'un parvienne à l'en secourir.

– Ace.

Marco lui souriait sincèrement, faisant de même sans attendre, et ils partagèrent une embrassade fraternelle. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il vu ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Il avait perdu le fil, mais il avait la certitude que cela faisait trop longtemps. Il aurait dû rentrer avant, au lieu de se laisser obnubiler par sa quête de vengeance. Il entendait déjà Sabo le sermonner à ce sujet : _« Occupe-toi un peu des vivants, Ace, au lieu de te préoccuper des morts et ces chimères. »_. Son frère partageait aussi son envie de faire payer Lachésis, mais elle ne devait pas non plus se faire au détriment de ceux qui vivaient encore.

Son supérieur le lâcha, puis se tourna vers leur invité.

– Law.

– Marco-ya, répondit simplement le Ro'an.

Le regard d'Ace circula bêtement entre les deux, cherchant à assimiler cette information qui peinait à trouver son chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

– Vous vous connaissez ? vérifia-t-il.

– On s'est déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises, au Bar de l'Arnaque notamment, confirma simplement Marco.

Encore le bar de Shakky. Cet établissement s'était vraiment imposé comme l'endroit de toutes les rencontres. Il s'apprêtait à demander quelques explications, mais son ami fut plus rapide que lui.

– Je prends la relève, Ace. Ton frère insistait trop pour que je le lui refuse, et il ne va pas te lâcher une seule seconde maintenant qu'il sait que tu es rentré.

Il hésita un instant, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Sa mission avait été de conduire Law jusqu'à Jaya, et il l'avait accomplie. À présent, il pouvait bien confier le reste à Marco, qui en savait sans doute davantage que lui sur les intentions de Père. Il adressa un dernier regard au Natif, mais ce dernier demeurait depuis le début impassible. Sa facette plus naturelle, plus spontanée, paraissait inexistante. Il en revenait à son habituel professionnalisme afin d'assurer la réussite de ses plans, quels qu'ils soient. Il disparut ensuite dans le manoir, empruntant directement la route qui le mènerait droit à Sabo.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Marco avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas tranquille, saluant parfois les mafieux qu'il croisait, donnant aussi quelques indications. Même s'il devait s'occuper de leur « invité », s'occuper de ses responsabilités en tant que commandant de la première unité était toujours nécessaire. Il devait en plus coordonner la surveillance de Jaya, car Perona l'avait averti de la présence de Vergo à Sirupp. Cette violation de territoire n'était ni anodine, ni à prendre à la légère. En fonction de la suite des évènements, cela pouvait être interprété comme une déclaration de guerre. Était-ce là l'objectif de Joker ? Le doute subsistait. Barbe Blanche n'avait encore annoncé aucune prise de position, et il paraissait absurde de le provoquer maintenant.

Il avait aperçu Vista, un panier entre les mains, et il en avait profité pour lui donner ses directives. Organiser des rondes et des patrouilles était leur priorité, et cette responsabilité lui incombait car il était en charge de leur ville. Vista n'avait même pas été surpris, la Princesse fantôme l'ayant déjà prévenu, et il lui avait même fait part de ses propres idées et suggestions.

Leur réseau était une machine bien huilée, et à chaque commandant était attribué un domaine particulier. Les différentes unités ne correspondaient pas à une quelconque hiérarchie, mais à l'agencement des tâches. Chacune d'elle s'occupait d'un type spécifique d'opérations, et elles étaient toutes sur un même pied d'égalité. Seule la première se distinguait, de par sa proximité avec l'Empereur, car elle coordonnait l'ensemble des affaires en son nom.

Quelques regards intrigués leur étaient aussi adressés, les mafieux s'interrogeaient sur l'identité de ce nouvel invité. L'information de la venue du responsable de cette guerre n'avait pas été ébruitée pour l'instant, Barbe Blanche avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence.

Il conduisit Law à une petite chambre, au premier étage du manoir. Elle n'était certes pas très spacieuse, mais elle disposait de tout le confort nécessaire à un bref séjour. Un lit aux épaisses couvertures, car il lui semblait éreinté et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, un bureau, et une salle de bain attenante. La fenêtre offrait même un cadre idéal, avec cette vue sur la mer, avec aucune autre trace de la civilisation. Aussi, d'un aspect pratique, être au premier étage permettait une fuite facilitée si la situation tournait au vinaigre. Les bois n'étaient pas très éloignés, et s'y précipiter ne serait pas compliqué

Il referma la porte, et ne tarda pas à la verrouiller. Personne ne le dérangerait. Personne ne le _devait_. Si leur discussion était entendue, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Law s'était retourné vers lui, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, le serrant déjà contre lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son étreinte fraternelle lui fut rendue. Le soulagement l'habitait, enfin rassuré du sort de son ami. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient isolés des regards discrets, il pouvait faire tomber ce masque d'indifférence qu'il était obligé de porter avec lui en la présence d'autres personnes. Le secret de leur relation devait être préservé en toute circonstance. Jamais Joker ne devait en entendre parler ni même sa propre mafia.

Il ne le lâchait pas, le surplombant d'une demi-tête. Aussi irrationnel que cela était, il craignait de le voir disparaître s'il s'éloignait. Il avait parfaitement connaissance de cette absurdité, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait assez d'être dans le flou. Comme Smoker avait été réquisitionné pour la recherche d'informations, il ne pouvait le tenir au courant, et il baignait dans l'inconnu et l'incertitude. Il recevait les renseignements au compte-goutte, à travers des lettres codées à presque chaque mot et contenant que très peu d'éléments pour éviter toute fuite. Wiper redoublait de prudence, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Peut-être que son inquiétude était excessive. C'était même fort probable, il s'emportait toujours lorsque cela concernait Law. Pourtant, il le savait pleinement capable de se débrouiller par lui-même, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. L'inverse n'était même pas envisageable à vrai dire. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour son cadet, même s'il intériorisait ses craintes pour ne pas le surprotéger. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps et il ne parvenait pas à se comporter autrement. Par moment, il revoyait encore ce gamin paumé d'une douzaine d'années qu'il avait rencontré au Bar de l'Arnaque, assis sur ce tabouret derrière le comptoir. Comme en cet instant précis. Le brun ne bougeait pas, blotti contre lui, répétant cette habitude qu'il avait plus jeune. De cinq ans son aîné, Marco se savait être une sorte de grand frère pour lui, un repère auquel il pouvait se rattacher malgré sa situation peu enviable. Cette relation avait perduré au fil des ans, surmontant les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés entre eux.

Il soupira doucement, fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rompre le silence qui s'imposait dans la chambre. Le briser les ramènerait aussitôt à tous leurs soucis, et cette guerre qu'ils avaient délibérément déclenchée.

 _La ville brûlait sous les rayons implacables du soleil. Une chaleur moite et accablante régnait, même dans les rares zones d'ombres offertes par les bâtisses. Aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Les embruns marins ne parvenaient pas non plus à rafraîchir les quais qui grouillaient d'activité, et la situation se faisait encore plus intenable au cœur de Roanapura._

 _Pourtant, le souk était noir de monde et battait son plein. Les marchands hélaient avec force les passants, vantant avec détermination leurs produits, négociant fermement leurs tarifs parfois exorbitants. Les allées étaient obstruées, presque impraticables. Il fallait jouer des coudes pour avancer, et ne pas hésiter à bousculer, à s'imposer. Avec cette foule, les étals devenaient invisibles impossible de les apercevoir sans avoir le nez devant._

 _Des gardes bloquaient l'entrée du marché couvert, bien qu'ils fussent désarmés. Ils ne prenaient pas le risque de violer la loi absolue du souk. Personne ne devait brandir une arme en ce lieu sacré de la vie. Ils usaient donc de la parole pour empêcher les clients de pénétrer le marché couvert, plein à craquer. Là, le soleil ne les assommait pas, et les meilleurs étals se cachaient sous cette structure de toile. Cependant, la chaleur n'en était que plus intense. Toute cette populace concentrée dans cet endroit clos aggravait les températures déjà trop élevées._

 _Les odeurs des épices se mêlaient à celles de parfums exotiques, agressant les narines à cause de leur puissance. Les marchands s'en protégeaient avec un châle de cachemire coloré, car toutes ces fragrances pouvaient leur donner des maux de tête, un préjudice inacceptable pour leur commerce. Trop de clients se présentaient à eux pour qu'ils puissent s'absenter ne serait-ce qu'une minute._

 _Cette foule dense faisait également le bonheur des gamins des rues. Seul ou à plusieurs, ils se faufilaient entre tous ces touristes et matelots de passage, profitant de leur petite taille pour se glisser parmi eux. Ils fauchaient leurs bourses, les délestaient de toutes leurs possessions, et même leurs récents achats. Tout ce qui pouvait se revendre était dérobé par ces petites mains discrètes et agiles. Parfois les gardes les apercevaient et essayaient de les arrêter, mais la chaleur insoutenable avait raison d'eux, sans compter que ces enfants savaient exactement où disparaître._

 _Néanmoins, les exclamations d'un énergumène qui l'apostrophait en prônant le succès de l'élixir de sang de falmer ne suffirent pas à convaincre Marco de s'aventurer en cette fin d'après-midi dans les allées du souk. Il s'en éloigna d'un pas tranquille, se rendant dans une autre partie de la ville qu'il devinait déjà tout aussi bondée._

 _Même s'il connaissait déjà les lieux, il sut être arrivé après plusieurs minutes de marche lorsque deux hommes heurtèrent violemment un mur juste devant lui. D'un regard sur sa droite, il aperçut Shakky qui regagnait fièrement l'intérieur de son bar après avoir expulsé ces deux mauvais payeurs. La tenancière était redoutable sur ses finances, et elle ne tolérait pas le moindre écart._

 _Il pénétra à son tour l'établissement, essayant de se frayer un passage parmi tous les clients qui s'amassaient, le plus souvent une choppe à la main menaçant de se renverser sur quelqu'un à tout instant. L'endroit disposait d'une telle réputation qu'il était inconcevable de le trouver vide de tout occupant, si ce n'est lors des jours de fermeture qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main._

 _Avec nombre de coups de coude et insistance, il parvint enfin à accéder au comptoir qui, comme à chaque fois, était dégagé. Shakky insistait toujours pour que personne n'empêche son accès. Les nouveaux clients devaient pouvoir commander aisément et elle n'hésitait pas à virer avec perte et fracas les idiots qui manquaient à cette règle. Quelques places sur le côté étaient même réservées pour les habitués, ou ceux qui discutaient souvent avec elle._

 _Il s'y installa sans attendre, avec un soulagement certain de toujours trouver cette chaise de libre, alors que le reste du bar était bondé. Il n'avait pas à se demander s'il pourrait s'asseoir ou non la réponse restait identique, un oui ferme._

 _– Oh, Marco, le salua Shakky avec un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps. Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?_

 _Il acquiesça, et fut rapidement servi. La tenancière privilégiait toujours ses habitués, récompensant leur fidélité à son bar, et elle s'occupait personnellement d'eux. Hachi et Camie, deux employés qui travaillaient là depuis des années, prenaient alors le reste des commandes, lui laissant donc les mains libres._

 _Alors qu'il sirotait son verre, il observait les lieux, essayant de reconnaître des visages de mafieux dont il avait pu entendre parler. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir Basil Hawkins qui jouait les diseuses de bonne aventure avec ses cartes de tarot à une table, récoltant sans aucun doute des informations incognito pour le Roux._

 _Son attention fut soudainement attirée sur un élément incongru, qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé au sein du Bar de l'Arnaque. Un enfant était subitement apparu dans son champ de vision, et il s'était assis sur un tabouret._

 _Pourquoi un enfant se trouvait-il là ? Généralement, Shakky les empêchait d'entrer, car ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'argent pour prétendre pouvoir consommer. Et les rares qui disposaient de ce droit ne venaient jamais aux horaires pleines, préférant éviter cette foule dense. Se retrouver entouré de dizaines de mafieux était plutôt intimidant pour eux._

 _Alors pourquoi ce jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années était-il là ? Un autre détail le frappa, renforçant son intrigue. Il était de l'autre côté du comptoir, un endroit qu'aucun client ne pénétrait. Le côté de Shakky et de ses employés. Et pourtant, il était tranquillement installé là, nullement intimidé._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tenancière occupée à préparer ce qui ressemblait à un cocktail, puis son regard revint sur l'enfant. S'agissait-il de son fils ? Il ne l'avait pourtant encore jamais aperçu, et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui._

 _L'enfant avait désormais le nez plongé dans un livre, se souciant peu du bruit ambiant. Ses mèches de jais étaient maintenues par un bonnet blanc tacheté, et ses yeux cendrés parcouraient avec avidité les pages. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les manches de son pull jaune et noir._

 _Shakky s'approcha alors de lui avec un sourire affectueux._

 _– Law, l'appela-t-elle doucement._

 _Il releva la tête, puis il attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendait, la remerciant silencieusement. Voilà donc ce qu'elle préparait un peu plus tôt. Un smoothie maison._

 _Un chat blanc bondit soudainement sur les genoux de l'enfant, lui tirant un rire cristallin._

 _– Bepo ! s'écria-t-il innocemment._

 _– Il est jaloux, plaisanta Shakky. Tu passes trop de temps avec tes livres plutôt qu'avec lui._

 _La situation fit sourire malgré lui Marco. Le chat se frottait avec passion contre son maître en réclamant des caresses. Cela contrastait tellement avec le reste du bar, où des poivrots participaient à des concours de boissons, et où les mafieux menaient quelques affaires louches. Là, en face de lui se tenait ce qui ressemblait à une scène de famille, bien loin de la noirceur des autres clients._

 _– Tu as faim, Law ? demanda-t-elle d'un air maternel._

 _L'enfant approuva d'un hochement de tête, continuant de caresser son chat qui ronronnait de plaisir. Il paraissait réellement proche de la tenancière._

 _– Et toi, Marco ?_

 _La question manqua de le faire sursauter, et il remarqua qu'il était au centre des regards de Shakky et de Law. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être apostrophé de la sorte, aussi subitement. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé._

 _– Tu as faim, Marco ? répéta-t-elle._

 _– Ah, oui, parvint-il à répondre après une hésitation._

 _Elle donna des directives à Hachi, puis elle s'approcha davantage de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille._

 _– Si je te dis Trafalgar, tu connais ? l'interrogea-t-elle sérieusement._

 _Il s'écarta un instant pour la dévisager, étonné par cette question. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant. Il comprit aussitôt là où elle voulait en venir._

 _– C'est…commença-t-il de supposer._

 _– Oui, c'est le fils du couple Trafalgar, confirma-t-elle à voix basse._

 _– Tu t'occupes de lui ?_

 _– De temps à autre. La situation est compliquée, avoua-t-elle à regret._

 _– Quelqu'un d'autre à la garde ?s'enquit-il avec suspicion._

 _– On peut dire ça. J'aurais voulu l'empêcher, mais tout s'est déroulé trop vite. Vos foutues histoires de… de tu-sais-quoi m'exaspèrent franchement, Marco._

 _Autrement dit, « vos foutues histoires de Natifs ». Elle préférait faire preuve de prudence alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'une multitude d'oreilles indiscrètes._

 _Shakky le regardait froidement, mais il savait que cette colère intérieure n'était pas dirigée contre lui à proprement parler. Elle s'opposait certes aux Natifs qu'elle désirait ardemment voir disparaître, mais elle ne les mettait pas non plus tous dans le même panier. Son amitié avec le couple Trafalgar le prouvait, au point qu'elle s'occupait de leur fils depuis leur mort._

 _Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les détails viendraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils pourraient discuter tranquillement avec la certitude de ne pas être écoutés._

 _– Tu peux veiller sur lui ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement._

 _– Pardon ? fit-il sans comprendre._

 _– Marco, tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Lui comme toi êtes directement liés à Tiger. Vous entraider est nécessaire, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort._

 _Il resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Contredire Shakky lui était impossible il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne._

 _Son regard se perdit un instant sur Law. Il était de nouveau absorbé par sa lecture, et il caressait distraitement d'une main son chat. Il n'était encore qu'une âme innocente qui ignorait encore tout de la réalité à laquelle il appartenait._

 _– Tiger te tenait toujours en retrait à l'époque, reprit Shakky, et il avait raison de le faire. Mais maintenant tu peux agir._

 _– Et la première chose à faire est de ne pas s'éparpiller._

 _– Exactement. Cependant, c'est hors de mon domaine. Ce sont vos affaires._

 _– Avec qui est-il désormais, si tu n'as pas la garde ? demanda-t-il alors sérieusement._

 _Après avoir observé brièvement la salle bondée, elle lui murmura la réponse à l'oreille, de sorte que personne hormis lui ne puisse l'entendre._

 _Il la dévisagea, stupéfait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi la malchance s'acharnait sur cet enfant ?_

 _– De tous les Natifs existants, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur l'enflure qui a abattu Tiger ? vérifia-t-il, une certaine colère dans la voix. L'enflure qui a ruiné nos plans ?_

 _– Malheureusement, oui, confirma Shakky à contrecœur. Cependant, Law ne sait rien de tous ces enjeux._

 _– C'est déjà ça de sauvé._

 _Elle acquiesça légèrement. De façon optimiste, ils pouvaient en effet interpréter les évènements ainsi._

 _– Je peux compter sur toi, Marco ?_

 _– Naturellement._

 _Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, puis elle revint vers Law. Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour le tirer de sa lecture. Il releva la tête pour l'observer, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard._

 _– Law, je te présente Marco, déclara-t-elle avec bienveillance. Je te laisse entre ces mains, je dois retourner travailler. C'est un ami, tu peux avoir confiance en lui._

 _L'enfant acquiesça, et le salua poliment, restant silencieux. Il ne cessait de le fixer et de le détailler, maintenant que la tenancière s'était éloignée._

 _Même s'il avait confirmé à Shakky qu'il veillerait sur lui, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Il ignorait déjà s'ils s'entendraient bien._

 _– Fushicho Marco, dit le Phénix. Actuellement second du commandant de la Première unité de Barbe Blanche._

 _Il observa le jeune adolescent, sidéré. Comment un gamin d'une douzaine d'années en savait-il autant sur lui ? Pratiquement personne dans ce bar ne connaissait son identité, et une bonne partie des clients s'avérait pourtant être constituée de mafieux réputés. Sa prise de galon était encore trop récente pour qu'il puisse être reconnu aisément._

 _Law ne semblait pas se soucier de la teneur des informations qu'il venait de lâcher de but en blanc. Ses prunelles orageuses se perdaient plutôt dans la contemplation de son chat._

 _– Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?_

 _Un haussement d'épaules fut sa seule réponse._

 _– Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?_

 _– Je n'ai pas confiance._

 _– Tu ne te fies pas au jugement de Shakky ?_

 _– Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion sur les inconnus._

 _Il ne put qu'hocher la tête. Cet enfant était loin d'être stupide. Ne pas accorder précipitamment sa confiance était une règle d'or pour toute personne trempant dans des affaires suspectes._

 _Il jeta un regard en coin à Shakky. Il espérait qu'elle avait également prévenu Law de conserver son identité secrète. Si certains Natifs apprenaient qu'il était le fils du couple Trafalgar, les évènements pourraient empirer. Compte tenu des actions des deux herboristes, il était préférable que l'adolescent en demeure éloigné._

– _Pourquoi Shakky me laisse entre tes mains ? demanda Law, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _– Parce qu'elle sait que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, qu'importent les circonstances. Certaines raisons te dépassent encore, mais elles font que je ne peux t'abandonner._

 _Leurs familles étaient toutes deux liées à Fisher Tiger. Un lien indéfectible au nom duquel il ne pouvait pas rester impassible. Il se devait de l'aider, qu'importe la méthode utilisée. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber._

 _L'enfant semblait pourtant dubitatif. Il l'observait calmement, une lueur intriguée et suspicieuse dans les yeux. Puis de l'hésitation sembla paraître. Il n'osait pas poser la question qui venait de germer dans son esprit._

 _Law se retourna alors vers sa gardienne, mais elle s'occupait de cocktails et de ses clients. Il plongea alors son regard droit dans le sien._

 _– Tu connais le « Cercueil d'acier froid » ? l'interrogea-t-il sans détour._

 _Marco se retrouva à nouveau étonné. Ce gamin ne cessait de le surprendre de par l'étendue de ses connaissances. Un léger sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres._

 _– C'est exactement pour cette raison que Shakky me fait confiance._

 _L'adolescent hocha vivement la tête, comprenant davantage la situation._

 _La cloche de la Grande Horloge sonna alors. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elle était toujours aisément audible. Il dut se lever à regret, il ne pouvait repousser ses obligations mafieuses._

 _– Soyons amis, Law. Comme ont pu l'être nos parents, ou même nos ancêtres._

 _Il lui tendit la main, et l'enfant ne tarda pas à la lui serrer pour sceller leur amitié naissante._

 _– Ce sera notre secret, ajouta-t-il en guise d'au revoir._

 _Puis il salua Shakky, et disparut dans la foule du Bar de l'Arnaque._

– A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Law le ramena dans la réalité, et il finit par rompre leur étreinte. Son ami en profita pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Son voyage depuis Whiskey Peak l'avait sûrement épuisé, sans compter sa course dans les bois pour échapper à Vergo.

Marco esquissa un sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

– À toi.

Le brun arqua un sourcil.

– A notre première rencontre plutôt, compléta-t-il.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi nostalgique.

– Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ce jour-là, tu crois qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui ? objecta-t-il doucement. À mener ce plan hérité de nos parents ?

Ils n'avaient fait que reprendre l'objectif que Tiger et leurs familles poursuivaient avant leur chute. Avec ce but en tête, et avec l'aide de Wiper, tout aussi impliqué qu'eux, ils avaient tissé les mailles de leur plan afin de parvenir à leurs fins. Même si tout ne se passait certes pas comme prévu pour l'instant, rien n'était encore joué. Trop d'éléments demeuraient encore dans l'ombre pour affirmer que les dés en étaient déjà jetés.

Hormis Joker, aucun autre Natif ne s'était encore manifesté. C'est à peine si la Marine agissait en conséquence. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore perçu l'étendue des dangers de cette guerre ? Ou plutôt, ce que ce conflit ouvert dissimulait ? Il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela leur était même bénéfique.

– Tout serait différent, Marco. Et pour certaines choses, cela n'aurait pas été négligeable.

– Law, jusqu'à…

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa-t-il. J'ai eu assez d'Ace-ya et de ses questions sur le trajet.

Il hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas le braquer dès leurs retrouvailles. Même s'ils étaient très proches, pouvant se comprendre sans nécessairement parler, il avait parfois du mal à surmonter cette carapace que Law s'était forgée sur certains sujets sensibles.

Il lâcha un bref soupir, et il préféra ensuite changer de sujet.

– T'as eu de la chance de tomber sur Ace. Il est fiable.

Son ami le dévisagea, peu convaincu.

– Fiable ? répéta-t-il, désabusé.

– Hormis sur ce point, se rattrapa Marco, comprenant son erreur. Tu peux néanmoins avoir confiance en lui sur le reste. Je le connais bien.

– Mais ça risque de tourner au vinaigre, pas vrai ? vérifia-t-il.

– Probablement. Tu te doutes bien des circonstances qui provoqueront une telle situation.

– Et son frère ?

– Sabo ? Je le surveille depuis quelques temps, il n'est pas net.

– Tu crois que… ? demanda Law sans pour autant finir sa phrase, de peur de concrétiser sa crainte.

– Non. Je ne pense pas, ça ne serait pas logique.

Il ignorait ce que cachait réellement le commandant de la troisième unité, mais il s'en méfiait comme la peste. Pour qu'il dissimule ça aux yeux de l'entièreté de leur réseau, cela ne pouvait être rien de bon, en particulier pour eux. L'inconnu leur était défavorable et risquait de les induire en erreur, ou de les piéger dans une impasse.

Il finit néanmoins par se lever. Il aurait bien voulu rester davantage pour discuter tranquillement avec lui, mais l'apparition de Vergo changeait tout. Il était contraint de participer à la coordination des actions de surveillance et de défense. S'il s'absentait trop longtemps, cela paraîtrait louche, et en aucun cas quelqu'un ne devait soupçonner son lien avec Law.

– Tu devrais te reposer, lui indiqua-t-il doucement. Tu ne rencontreras Père que demain.

– Essaye de revenir avant, pour qu'on puisse mettre en commun toutes nos informations.

– Compte sur moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, avant d'arborer à nouveau son masque d'indifférence et de quitter sa chambre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Les émotions se mélangeaient dans son cœur et dans son esprit. L'hésitation se faisait plus forte à chaque pas qu'Ace effectuait. Il continuait pourtant de traverser les couloirs, saluant au passage les têtes connues. Il en avait aussi profité pour livrer à bon port le panier de provisions qu'il avait récupéré à Vista. Ce dernier s'était empressé de le remercier, avant de filer à ses occupations. La sixième unité était sur le pied de guerre, prête à affronter Vergo s'il commettait l'erreur de se manifester sur leur territoire.

Plus il avançait, et plus il se rapprochait des quartiers de son frère. L'appréhension continuait de grimper, au même titre que l'impatience. Plusieurs mois séparaient sa dernière rencontre avec Sabo, un délai qu'il considérait bien trop long avec un peu de recul. Sa seule idée en tête était de le revoir, de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec lui. Ou plutôt, cela aurait dû être sa seule envie. En vérité, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'une inquiétude. Les paroles de Perona ne le lâchaient pas.

Que cachait son frère ? Et s'il refusait de lui en parler ? Ce flou et cette ignorance l'angoissaient et en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus de réponse. Il refusait de se heurter à un refus. Il ne comprenait déjà pas que Sabo puisse avoir des secrets. Ils étaient censés s'entraider en toutes circonstances, pas se cacher mutuellement des informations ou ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été exemplaire sur ce sujet. Il lui avait dissimulé ses plans pour obtenir des renseignements, ses tentatives de faire chier Joker qui avaient plus que fonctionnées. Il n'avait pas voulu l'impliquer, alors il avait tu ces détails. Cependant, si son frère lui posait directement la question, il lui avouerait tout sans détour. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre eux.

Luffy en avait-il ? Cette hypothèse lui venait souvent en tête ces derniers temps à force de discuter avec Law. Pourquoi Joker n'avait-il pas fait de sa mort un exemple ? L'Empereur ne s'était pas privé de le faire avec son propre frère, alors cela n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problèmes avec un commandant de Barbe Blanche.

A la tête de la troisième unité, son petit frère œuvrait principalement à Roanapura, et ne passait que peu de temps à Jaya. Il avait grandi dans la cité du vice, alors ce poste exploitait pleinement ses connaissances du terrain. Cependant, il s'était fait abattre. Dans ce milieu, personne n'était à l'abri. Il le savait pourtant, mais il l'oubliait toujours, pensant à chaque fois sa famille intouchable.

Il soupira. Luffy avait toujours vécu éloigné d'eux. Quelle vie menait-il à Roanapura ? Il fallait qu'il oriente ses recherches dessus. Avec un peu de chance, cela l'aiderait à découvrir les raisons de sa mort. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était concentré sur la traque de son meurtrier, mais comprendre pourquoi cela était arrivé ne serait pas non plus négligeable.

Sa route s'arrêta finalement. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Au diable toutes ses hésitations, il ne s'agissait que de Sabo. Il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

Il entra donc, sans même attendre de réponse. Son frère était attelé derrière son bureau, le nez plongé dans une liasse de documents aussi divers que variés. Il griffonnait sur un calepin déjà noirci par l'encre de nouvelles notes à la hâte. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Ace esquissa un sourire en coin, et s'approcha silencieusement. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui ébouriffa ses mèches blondes.

– T'es maintenant trop occupée pour dire bonjour à ton frère ? le taquina-t-il.

Sabo ne tarda pas à se défaire de son emprise en se levant précipitamment, faisant voler quelques feuilles, puis il le poussa sur le lit en guise de représailles. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il fixait Ace.

– T'as toujours pas appris le respect envers tes aînés, toi, railla Sabo.

– Quel aîné ? Toi ? pouffa-t-il. On pourra dire ça quand t'arrêteras de tourner autour du pot avec Koala.

Sa boutade lui valut un oreiller à la figure et il éclata de rire. Son frère s'était empourpré, comme à chaque fois que la dénommée Koala apparaissait dans une discussion.

– Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu l'invites à dîner, Sabo ?

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

– Tu veux que je t'arrange le coup ? insista-t-il.

Il se reçut un second oreiller, puis Sabo tenta de l'étouffer avec, répétant son habituelle vengeance lorsqu'il le taquinait sur ce sujet.

Son frère en pinçait pour une jeune rouquine qui s'était installée à Jaya trois ou quatre ans auparavant. Il essayait sans cesse de se rapprocher d'elle, mais sa timidité l'empêchait de lui dire les choses en face, ou même de seulement l'inviter. Le charrier à ce sujet était donc venu tout naturellement.

Sabo finit par le relâcher, bougonnant, et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, croisant les jambes. Il le fixa alors d'un air faussement hautain.

– C'est déjà fait, rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

Il le dévisagea, pris d'un doute. Il tentait de le mener en bateau, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

– C'est déjà fait ? répéta-t-il avec suspicion.

– Exactement, Ace.

– Quand ? s'enquit-il, n'y croyant toujours pas.

– Le mois dernier. Et y a deux jours aussi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, atterré, et il se leva brusquement.

– Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère, imposteur ? l'accusa-t-il soudainement.

Sabo l'observa un instant silencieusement, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire. La menace d'une guerre mafieuse ainsi que tous leurs soucis leur semblaient bien lointains en cet instant.

Il finit par retrouver son calme, et il s'assit correctement en tailleur sur le lit, adressant un regard amusé à son frère.

– Et moi qui croyais que tu ne parviendrais jamais à te rapprocher d'elle, le taquina-t-il encore.

– Je te remercie pour cette incroyable confiance en moi, Ace, railla-t-il.

– Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Je dois la revoir ce soir.

Il siffla d'admiration, épaté par les récentes prouesses de Sabo.

– Je m'absente quelques temps, et voilà que tu prends des initiatives qui ne te ressemblent pas !

– Faut croire que je n'avais pas envie de prendre exemple sur toi, le charria son frère.

Il s'écria d'indignation et il lui renvoya l'un des deux coussins pour protester son désaccord.

– Et après tu parles de respect, râla Ace.

Le blond pouffa de rire.

– Ça t'apprendra à partir aussi longtemps pour faire des mauvais coups dans mon dos.

Il haussa les épaules, même s'il pesta intérieurement contre Perona. Elle lui avait sans doute déjà raconté ce qu'il avait pu lui dire à Whiskey Peak.

– J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, éluda-t-il simplement.

– Faire chier Joker n'était pas une obligation, rétorqua Sabo. C'était stupide.

– Mais nécessaire ! opposa-t-il soudainement.

Son frère le dévisageait comme s'il avait sorti une connerie aussi grosse que lui, mais il maintenait son idée. Il fallait seulement relativiser les évènements et les aborder d'un nouvel angle.

– Nécessaire ? répéta Sabo, désabusé.

– Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais atterri sur le navire de Law, et je n'en aurais jamais appris autant sur cette guerre entre Teach et le Roux.

Sabo resta silencieux encore un moment, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

– On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui, confirma-t-il avec un peu de réserve.

– Et puis c'est fait désormais, inutile de se demander ce qu'il serait advenu si je ne l'avais pas fait, abrégea Ace.

Il admettait que saboter les affaires de Joker n'avait été son idée la plus brillante, et qu'il risquait en plus de compromettre son anonymat, mais ses retombées avaient été inestimables. En moins d'une semaine, il en avait appris davantage qu'au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Il ramait certes toujours pour découvrir l'identité de Lachésis, mais il envisagerait désormais les faits d'un point de vue différent. Avec un peu de chance, cela porterait ses fruits tôt ou tard.

– De toute façon, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire des reproches, Sabo, déclara-t-il soudainement.

– Pardon ?

Il sondait son frère du regard, essayant de lire en lui. Il devait observer les moindres petits détails qui lui permettraient de comprendre de nouveaux éléments afin de ne pas se retrouver démuni s'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes ?

– De quoi tu parles, Ace ?

– Perona m'a dit pour tes absences répétées, lâcha-t-il directement.

Sabo demeurait impassible. Rien ne le trahissait. Seul son silence pouvait paraître étrange, mais il ne signifiait pas grand-chose en lui-même. S'il refusait de parler, obtenir des explications s'avérerait très compliqué, voire impossible sans aide extérieure.

– Je vois, fit simplement son frère.

– C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? « Je vois » ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, décontenancé. À quoi tu joues, Sabo ? Depuis quand tu entretiens le secret avec moi ?

– Tu ne m'as pas informé de tes plans concernant Joker, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû faire de même, rétorqua-t-il.

Il tomba des nues. C'est à peine s'il le reconnait. Il n'aurait jamais tenu de propos pareils auparavant. La mort de Luffy l'avait-elle changé à ce point ?

Un léger rire le tira soudainement de ses pensées dramatiques.

– Si tu voyais ta tête, Ace, se moqua gentiment Sabo. Tu t'inquiètes pour trois fois rien.

– Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'absentes ? insista-t-il fermement.

Le blond soupira avant de chercher une nouvelle position sur sa chaise, soudainement mal à l'aise.

– En fait, je suis allé beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le penses.

– Mais encore ?

– Avec Koala, ajouta Sabo avec un sourire gêné.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, dévisageant sans la moindre retenue son frère. Il n'était absolument pas sûr d'avoir compris le sous-entendu.

– Avec Koala ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

– Ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai réussi à l'inviter à dîner, expliqua Sabo. Et depuis plusieurs mois, on part souvent tous les deux pendant quelques jours.

– Sans rien dire à personne ? vérifia-t-il.

– Sans rien dire à personne, confirma son frère. Ses parents n'apprécieraient pas d'apprendre qu'elle fréquente des mafieux, alors j'ai fait en sorte que notre famille ne soit pas au courant de mes petites escapades.

Encore une fois, il n'en revenait pas. Où était donc passée la timidité du blond ? Cette même timidité qui l'avait pendant longtemps empêché d'être sincère avec la jeune rouquine ?

– Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– Tu n'es jamais là, Ace. Et puis te connaissant, il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant si je voulais avoir la paix à ce sujet, le taquina-t-il.

– Ça, tu l'as dit, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire de mauvais augure. Je ne vais pas te lâcher avec ça !

– Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans toi, soupira Sabo avec amusement.

– Et tu… tu sors avec elle ? voulut-il savoir.

– Tu fais ta commère maintenant, Ace ?

– Je m'intéresse à mon frère ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Sabo pouffa de rire, néanmoins peu convaincu par cette affirmation.

– La réponse est oui. Et d'ailleurs, je dois aller la rejoindre.

Il se leva alors, et récupéra au passage son haut de forme et son tuyau fétiche. Ace éclata de rire.

– Tu parles d'une galanterie, y aller avec ton tuyau rouillé, le railla-t-il.

– Avec Vergo dans le coin, vaut mieux être paré à toute éventualité.

– T'es déjà au courant, Sabo ?

– Vista est venu me voir pour me demander si j'avais des renseignements supplémentaires à son sujet, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il rangea ses documents qui traînaient sur son bureau dans les tiroirs attribués, puis il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir. Il s'arrêta au dernier instant, se retournant vers lui.

– Et interdiction de squatter mon lit, Ace ! ordonna-t-il fermement. Si tu veux dormir, t'as ton lit, dans ta chambre, qui est à deux mètres d'ici pour rappel !

– Comme si t'allais rentrer cette nuit… susurra-t-il d'un air complice.

Sabo s'empourpra, puis quitta immédiatement sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Là, il reconnaissait bien son frère.

* * *

.

.

 _Les apparitions / réapparitions de personnages ne vont pas s'arrêter là, il y en a encore tant qui ne demandent qu'à intervenir ! Et puis il fallait bien que Sabo et Marco apparaissent enfin, depuis le temps qu'on entend parler d'eux._

 _Concernant la suite, elle devrait être postée d'ici deux semaines, donc dimanche 19 novembre, si je n'ai pas d'imprévu. De toute façon, il suffit de regarder mon profil pour avoir les détails !_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 21, la fameuse rencontre entre Law et Barbe Blanche ! Ce qui signifie également l'apparition de nouveaux commandants et attendez-vous à quelques surprises, car j'ai préféré innover plutôt que de reprendre simplement ceux du manga (même si certains conservent leur poste). Une autre scène majeure aura lieu dans ce chapitre, avec un personnage qu'on connaît déjà, mais je vous laisse deviner lequel !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_

 _/_

 _EDIT : La notification reçue sur un nouveau chapitre concerne le prologue, ajouté donc en tout début, et non le chapitre 21. Bonne lecture tout de même :)_


	22. Le loup dans la bergerie

_Hey à tous !_

 _J'étais censée poster la semaine dernière, mais l'écriture du prologue m'a quelque peu retardée, sans compter que j'ai fait quelques changements de dernière minute. Ce chapitre est officiellement celui de tous les imprévus, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !_

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Menthaleau**_ _pour sa review, ainsi qu'à_ _ **Haydel**_ _! Et j'ajoute également une dédicace spéciale pour_ _ **Illheart**_ _qui m'a fait la totale (review, favori et follow) !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le loup dans la bergerie**

.

.

.

 _Pas un nuage ne voilait le ciel nocturne, où les étoiles brillaient, étincelantes. La lune répandait sa lueur blanchâtre sur la ville et illuminait cette nuit aux températures clémentes. Si les habitants dormaient à cette heure tardive, ils profiteraient néanmoins d'un soleil resplendissant et d'un magnifique ciel bleu au petit matin. Ils s'enthousiasmeraient aussi de cette fabuleuse journée qui s'annonçait._

 _Il haïssait ce temps radieux. Il l'exécrait, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le faire disparaître. Oui, il aurait tout donné pour avoir le pouvoir de faire tomber la pluie, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il ne supportait plus de voir les étoiles dès qu'il levait la tête, ou même de savoir que tout le monde continuerait sa vie normalement le lendemain. Comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _Il entendit un homme l'appeler derrière lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de marcher d'un pas rapide, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieu de cauchemar. Mais il avait beau parcourir des mètres et des mètres, il se voyait toujours là-bas. Il sentait encore cette odeur poisseuse du sang frais, cette odeur de mort aussi. Elle empestait, et ne le lâchait pas, tenace. Même en se lavant jusqu'à s'écorcher elle ne partirait pas, il le pressentait. Il le savait._

 _La voix insistait, persistait. Il entendait l'homme s'approcher davantage, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il devinait déjà son sourire sadique et cette incompréhension dans son regard, se demandant bien pourquoi il était parti si vite. Après tout, personne ne savait, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Plus maintenant il se l'interdisait._

 _Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, tremblantes. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à les chasser. Il revoyait tout, comme si la scène se déroulait encore sous ses yeux, comme si elle ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée. Il était impuissant face à sa propre mémoire, qui lui rappelait avec force les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait déjà d'oublier avec violence. Des souvenirs datant d'à peine cinq minutes, mais aussi ignobles que la mort, si ce n'est pire._

 _Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Rien ne pourrait effacer les sentiments qui le traversaient, pas même le temps. Rien n'effacerait cette culpabilité, cette souffrance, cette rage. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le tuer, d'aller détruire la cause de sa douleur, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de le regarder en face. Pas tout de suite._

 _Une main ferme se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le retenant. Il serra les poings, s'interdisant de trembler davantage, et il adopta un masque froid, impassible. Il ne devait pas exposer sa peine, en aucun cas. Personne ne devait savoir pas maintenant. Il se promettait de préserver le secret, pour que tous se souviennent._

 _Il se retourna et adressa un regard glacial à l'homme qui l'empêchait de rentrer. Il se sentait comme une bête de foire, à être observé avec une telle incompréhension. L'autre avait perdu son sourire, arborant plutôt une mine étonnée et l'interrogeait sur son étrange attitude._

 _Il ne répondit rien, se contenant de le fixer. Il n'agissait jamais ainsi habituellement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer, encore moins avec lui._

– _C'est loin d'être ta première fois pourtant, fit l'autre._

 _« Cela n'a rien à voir ! » eut-il envie de crier mais il s'abstint. Il demeura de marbre, même s'il détestait la façon dont ces yeux bleus le sondaient._

– _Je suis fatigué, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Lâche-moi._

 _L'autre ne bougea pas, tâtonnant simplement la garde de son épée, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait._

– _Tu es étrange._

– _Non._

 _Sa voix avait aussitôt claqué, sèche et autoritaire. Il n'accepterait aucune contestation. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, son cœur se serrait davantage dans sa poitrine face à ce mensonge éhonté, mais il ne cillait pas. Personne ne devait savoir, se répétait-il comme un mantra. Il attendrait d'être à l'abri des regards pour laisser libre cours à sa tristesse et à sa colère. Avant cela, il devait jouer au cœur de pierre. Il n'était qu'une âme gelée consignée à accomplir sa mission. En aucun cas il n'avait envie de se fracasser les poings contre un mur jusqu'à les briser, et continuer encore et encore pour les réduire en miettes, simplement pour diminuer un peu sa peine et sa culpabilité. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui._

 _– Lâche-moi, répéta-t-il froidement._

 _Encore une fois, l'autre resta immobile. Il hésitait, alors que l'ordre était pourtant clair. Il n'y avait pas à discuter. Cet idiot qui l'empêchait de rentrer ne pouvait rien contre lui, et tous deux le savaient._

 _– T'es sourd ?_

 _Il daigna enfin lâcher son épaule, et il en profita aussitôt pour reculer d'un pas._

 _– Tu devrais rentrer, suggéra l'autre. La nuit risque de devenir agitée._

 _– Ne me donne pas d'ordre. N'oublie pas ta place._

 _En temps normal, il aurait répondu d'un rire sarcastique face à l'évidence soulevée – les jours prochains allaient nécessairement connaître des remous majeurs – mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il se servait même de sa position pour abréger cette discussion déplaisante, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire._

 _L'autre sembla le remarquer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, hochant lentement la tête._

 _Considérant la conversation close, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna de cet imbécile fini sans attendre une énième réponse inutile. Et même si ce n'était pas son chemin, il tourna rapidement dans la première ruelle qui se présentait à lui pour rompre tout contact visuel. De toute manière, tant qu'il s'éloignait ce lieu morbide et qu'il n'était pas suivi, cela lui convenait très bien._

 _Ses mains se remirent à trembler sans qu'il le veuille, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais il refoula tout en bloc. Pas maintenant. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise au beau milieu de la ville. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre._

 _Il persista à avancer pendant plusieurs minutes, accélérant toujours un peu plus le pas. Il passait par des coins que personne ne fréquentait la nuit, où il était certain d'être tranquille. Il devait juste atteindre son refuge, cet endroit où il était sûr de trouver un peu de réconfort sans avoir à répondre à des questions dérangeantes._

 _Il finit par s'arrêter, ne tenant plus. Il se sentait faillir. Son corps voulait le lâcher maintenant, ployer dès à présent sous le poids de ses souvenirs récents, de ses actes. Les images s'imposaient à son esprit alors qu'il essayait vainement de les repousser._

 _Il s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous peu. Toutes les conséquences de cette nuit se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête, sans aucune pitié. Il se dégoûtait lui-même._

 _Il leva la tête vers le ciel, où les étoiles brillaient encore. Ces stupides étoiles qu'il maudissait silencieusement. Il inspira profondément, retenant un sanglot._

 _Il aurait dû mourir à sa place._

Law ne se réveilla pas brutalement, comme cela aurait été le cas s'il avait été seul. Au lieu de ça, il sentit une main douce passer dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Marco n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi, et il appréciait sa présence plus que tout au monde en cet instant.

Il ne chercha pas à se redresser, restant silencieusement blotti contre son ami, une scène qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler certains souvenirs. Il se revoyait aisément quelques années plus tôt à l'étage du Bar de l'Arnaque, là où le mafieux veillait sur lui avec son habituel regard fraternel. Il avait toujours été un repère pour lui, un semblant de famille prenant la place de celle qu'il avait trop vite perdue.

Le temps n'avait en rien altérer leur lien, malgré les difficultés auxquelles ils avaient pu être confrontés. Même plus de quinze ans après, Marco lui apparaissait encore comme ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

– Encore le même rêve ?

Law releva la tête pour observer le blond. Avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque, il pouvait être lui-même. Tous deux n'avaient aucun secret pour l'autre, une règle d'or qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Sans cette dernière, les évènements auraient pu devenir tragiques entre eux.

– Pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ? soupira-t-il.

Le sourire triste de son ami le fit se retourner. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion il ne l'avait jamais voulue. Pas sur ce sujet-là, du moins.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter Law, tout se passera bien.

– Je sais, mais…

Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots.

– Comment tu fais, toi ? reprit-il doucement. Comment tu fais pour vivre ici, alors que…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, ne parvenant pas à la terminer. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de mots pour se comprendre.

– Je fais avec, Law. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait trente-six solutions. Je n'allais pas non plus partir du jour au lendemain.

Le brun resta alors silencieux, préférant ne rien ajouter de plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir davantage ce sujet, même si c'était lui-même qui l'avait lancé.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Ça t'aiderait à…

– Non, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

– Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, Law.

– J'ai dit non, Marco. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

– Tu es trop dur avec toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Un rire sarcastique lui échappa et il se redressa, mettant un terme à leur contact.

– Arrête de sélectionner les éléments qui t'intéressent, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je t'interdis d'oublier ce que j'ai fait.

– Et je ne l'oublie pas, soupira le mafieux. Mais tu ne l'as pas voulu, c'est là toute la différence.

– Quelle différence ? Ça ne change strictement rien aux évènements.

– Ça ne change rien ? Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là, crois-moi, fit-il plus sévèrement. Tu serais déjà mort.

Law dévisagea son ami, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle riposte.

– Tu t'obstines toujours à voir uniquement les aspects négatifs de tes actes, sans penser à tout ce qui a pu en découler, poursuivit plus calmement Marco. Rappelle toi aussi _pourquoi_ tu l'as fait. Pense un peu à ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Il ne pipa mot. Il n'y pensait jamais, en effet, car à ses yeux, cela ne changeait rien. Ou plutôt, il s'interdisait de dédramatiser les faits avec cet élément. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, quoi qu'il advienne.

Il finit par soupirer longuement, abandonnant cette joute verbale. Son aîné l'emportait toujours, étant plus objectif que lui. Et puis, il n'avait pas la tête à se disputer avec lui.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Natifs, et Law avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Certaines habitudes persistaient toujours malgré les années.

– Tu voudras y aller ? proposa soudainement Marco.

Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

– Aller où ?

– Je sais que tu n'as encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, et c'est plutôt le bon moment, si on est discrets.

Il figea aussitôt lorsqu'il assimila correctement l'information, puis son regard se voila, se perdant sur les lattes du plancher. Il n'avait jamais pu y aller, mais il n'avait jamais voulu s'y rendre non plus. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

– Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, Law, ajouta-t-il en percevant son trouble.

Marco lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever.

– En attendant, je ferai mieux d'y aller, avant que quelqu'un ne débarque inopinément ici.

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête, encore un peu perdu. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, puis le mafieux quitta sa chambre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Midi passé, les effluves du repas embaumaient le bar, et les habitués piaffaient d'impatience. Le serveur s'était même assis à l'une des deux tables, discutant joyeusement avec eux, attendant que le cuisiner le hèle une fois les plats du jour prêts à être servis. Ils avaient même rapproché leurs tables afin de ne pas être séparés par quelques mètres de vide le patron avait donné silencieusement son accord avec un sourire amusé.

Perdu dans cette petite ruelle à l'abri des regards, le Shandia's ne payait certes pas de mine, mais une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Axell avait élu domicile ici lors de ces derniers jours. Il n'avait toujours pas eu la force de chercher un nouvel équipage pour manœuvrer l'Aliénor, et au cours d'une de ses errances en ville, il avait atterri là. À vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas marché sans but pendant de longues heures, il n'aurait sans doute jamais découvert cet établissement. L'endroit était perdu dans un dédale de ruelles en pente, peu accessible, et peu engageant. Les toits plongeaient les lieux dans l'ombre, leur offrant parfois un air lugubre et sinistre.

Il ne savait même pas où il était exactement par rapport aux quais, et en toute honnêteté, il ignorait par où repartir pour regagner l'Aliénor. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu arriver jusque-là. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tenu à s'éloigner des mafieux croisés dans les rues de Whiskey Peak. Il ne tenait pas à s'attirer d'ennuis supplémentaires. Une rencontre avec Joker l'avait vacciné pour les prochaines années.

Finalement, il appréciait les apparences vieillottes de ce bar presque désert à l'ambiance bonne enfant. Voir le serveur s'installer sur l'une de ces chaises rembourrées de paille avec les habitués et trinquer avec eux l'amusait toujours autant. Ses soucis et ses angoisses s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus, le laissant tranquille. Il profitait sereinement de chaque journée. Tant qu'il ne mettait pas un pied dehors, rien ne lui rappelait ce qu'il fuyait.

En aucun cas il ne souhaitait se préoccuper de cette guerre mafieuse. Son implication était déjà bien trop prononcée à son goût. Il aurait simplement voulu continuer sa petite existence paisible, comme au bon vieux temps.

Son regard se perdit dans sa chope de bière, incertain. À quel bon vieux temps pensait-il exactement ? Il hésitait. Celui où il n'était encore qu'un matelot dans la petite entreprise familiale dans sa ville natale de Loguetown ? Une petite vie pépère, sans la moindre embrouille, si ce n'est les ragots de la vieille grand-mère qu'elle colportait tous les jours au marché, mais terriblement ennuyante. Pêcher ne l'enchantait pas, il préférait de loin naviguer, parcourir les mers. Dès sa majorité, il avait alors embarqué sur un navire commercial en partance pour Water 7. Pendant une année entière il avait voyagé, découvert les villes du continent et des recoins reculés. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi, à bord de ce bateau qui se rendait de port en port, mais il aspirait à être davantage qu'un simple matelot. Il s'était donc mis à son compte, et avec plusieurs contacts qu'il avait acquis au cours de cette année, il était entré dans le monde de la contrebande. D'abord avec quelques partenaires, afin de se faire un nom dans le milieu et d'en apprendre toutes les ficelles, puis en tant que son propre capitaine.

Il avait néanmoins connu des déboires avec son équipage lorsqu'ils avaient reçu cette lettre, dont la signature était reconnaissable entre mille. Il se souvenait encore du message qu'elle contenait, au mot près. _« L'indépendance n'est que la douce illusion des novices. Si tu restes à ton compte, qui sait les tragiques évènements qui pourraient survenir ? »_ Cela aurait pu être une simple farce, mais personne n'avait été dupe, pas avec cette marque inscrite sous cette menace explicite. L'agitation avait alors frappé ses coéquipiers, qui avaient aussitôt préféré abandonner le navire.

Il avait songé à arrêter, un bref instant, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne supporterait pas de retourner à une routine morne et sans intérêts. Il aurait dû connaître les risques de la contrebande avant de se lancer, alors il avait décidé de les assumer, même s'il était désormais seul à bord.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il s'était retrouvé coincé à Loguetown, faute de marins pour manœuvrer l'Aliénor. Il ne parvenait pas à recruter un nouvel équipage, et les jours s'étaient lentement écoulés sans qu'il ne puisse reprendre la mer.

Puis il avait rencontré Law, qui l'avait sorti d'une galère avec une petite mafia indépendante cherchant à s'accaparer son navire. Le courant était rapidement passé entre eux deux, et ils avaient fini par rester ensemble. Il avait alors pu reprendre tranquillement ses affaires de contrebande, leur assurant un pécule conséquent pour vivre confortablement.

Law avait toujours été très secret, malgré leur forte amitié. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, de ses amis, ou de sa famille, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu de tout ça. Il était un mystère entier, ne souhaitant pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Axell n'avait jamais insisté, considérant que cela ne le regardait pas. Lui-même avait tu certains détails dont il aurait peut-être dû informer le Ro'an.

Néanmoins, il avait appris à le connaître, lui et toutes ses mimiques. Même si ses pensées demeuraient toujours obscures, il devinait aisément ses réactions ou les émotions qui le traversaient. Le Natif s'allumait toujours une cigarette lorsqu'il devenait nerveux, ou lorsqu'il voulait être sûr de rester impassible. Fumer avait une sorte d'effet apaisant sur lui, lui permettant de dissimuler ses secrets plus facilement. Si, au beau milieu de la nuit, il fixait les étoiles, il valait mieux ne pas le déranger sous peine de se faire envoyer paître ailleurs. Axell avait bien vite remarqué que ces petits instants étaient précieux pour lui, et qu'il tenait alors à être seul. Il n'était pas non plus du matin, il détestait même se faire réveiller par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira longuement. Il aurait voulu se noyer et disparaître dans sa chope de bière. Peut-être bien que le bon vieux temps auquel il pensait était celui où il voguait en compagnie de son navigateur. Même avec Fai, leur équipage avait tenu la route, partageant bon nombres de rire. Il regrettait leurs parties de cul de chouette nocturnes.

À la place, il se trouvait dans ce bar presque désert. Lorsqu'il était arrivé là pour la première fois, il aurait sans doute fait demi-tour s'il n'avait pas connu le Poney Fringuant. Ce carrelage vieillot en damier ou encore cette épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait les bouteilles sur les étagères n'avaient rien de vendeur.

– Déprimé, Axell ?

Il releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard d'onyx du propriétaire du Shandia's. Avec ses tatouages tribaux, Wiper était aisément reconnaissable, et il s'était révélé d'une agréable compagnie. C'était aussi en partie pour cette raison qu'il restait là.

– J'aimerais bien corriger certaines erreurs, avoua-t-il doucement.

Il regrettait lourdement la séparation de leur équipage. Il aurait voulu l'empêcher, et c'était bien la première fois également qu'il aimerait revenir sa décision. Accepter que Law reste, malgré ses secrets, malgré les protestations de Fai.

– Law, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait été étonné d'apprendre que Wiper était un ami de longue date du Natif. Cette fameuse personne qu'il rencontrait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient de passage à Whiskey Peak, celle qu'Ace avait aussi rencontrée. Étant resté au Shandia's ces derniers temps, ils avaient fini par sympathiser, et il en avait appris beaucoup plus en une heure que ces derniers jours.

– Je n'aurais pas dû…

– Ne finis pas cette phrase, le coupa le tenancier. Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de regretter. De toute façon, Law ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

– Vraiment ?

Il termina d'essuyer un verre, puis regarda Axell droit dans les yeux.

– Ne lui répète pas, il me ferait payer de t'avoir dit ça, mais je pense même que ça l'arrange.

Le contrebandier le dévisagea alors, sur le cul. Cette fois-ci, il ne le croyait pas. Un seul mot lui venait en tête pour lui répondre : invraisemblable. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Ro'an. Ou alors il s'agissait d'une facette qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

– Qu'on se soit séparés, ça l'arrange ? répéta-t-il, désabusé.

– Tu n'es pas pris pour cible, maintenant. Joker sait que tu lui es inutile pour retrouver Law. On peut considérer que tu es protégé.

S'il ne s'intéressait pas à cette affaire, il ne creusait pas sa tombe. Le brun l'avait prévenu après leur départ de Loguetown. Il l'avait averti des risques qu'il encourait, afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Wiper lâcha un bref soupir avant de reprendre.

– Law est actuellement sur un coup qu'il ne peut pas laisser tomber. C'est vraiment important pour lui, et je le comprends entièrement là-dessus. Cependant, que tu sois à ses côtés rendait la situation plus périlleuse. Si tu te faisais attraper, cela aurait été un sacré problème. Maintenant, il n'a plus à se préoccuper de ça.

– Il pensait réellement à notre sécurité ?

– Oui… Non, hésita le tatoué. Pas Fai, c'est une certitude. Toi, en revanche, je sais qu'il t'apprécie, et ta mort ne l'enchanterait pas.

– Mais il disait pourtant qu'il ne…

– Qu'il ne te sauverait pas ? compléta Wiper. C'est là tout le dilemme auquel il est confronté s'il t'arrive quelque chose, toi ou un autre de ses proches en vérité. Te sauver, même s'il ignore en être capable en fonction de la situation, et donc courir le risque de faire foirer tout son plan et d'y passer également, ou bien te laisser te débrouiller, atteindre ses objectifs, mais au prix de ta potentielle mort.

Il resta silencieux, un peu ahuri. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Law pouvait être autant divisé sur ses choix. Il paraissait pourtant si sûr de lui à chaque fois, comme si tout n'était en réalité qu'une façade.

– Et pour être franc avec toi, Axell, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, même si les circonstances étaient différentes, reprit-il. Mais ça c'est très mal terminé, pour son ami comme pour lui.

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant trop qu'en penser. Il savait bien que son ancien navigateur n'avait pas eu une existence aussi tranquille que la sienne. Il avait sûrement vu davantage de vertes et de pas mûres que lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Le quotidien des Natifs était-il toujours aussi sombre ?

– Et si… hésita-t-il. Si Joker ne l'avait pas repéré, que se serait-il passé ?

– On aurait pu suivre le plan normalement, les choses auraient été plus simples pour nous.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis but cul-sec la fin de sa bière sous l'œil étonné de Wiper.

– Tu ne sais toujours pas comment Law s'est fait repérer à Roanapura ?

– Non, rien, chou blanc. Même un indicateur de l'ombre n'en a aucune idée.

– C'est ma faute, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard interloqué du tenancier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Axell ?

– C'est pourtant clair, non ? C'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi s'il s'est fait repérer.

Le tatoué fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea longuement.

– Tu bosses pour Joker ?

– Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua-t-il vivement. Je ne trempe absolument pas dans les mafias, et encore moins pour ce timbré.

Il en connaissait les codes cependant, et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait supposé le double-jeu de Fai. Elle était loin d'être aussi blanche qu'elle ne le laissait prétendre.

– Donc quoi ? Explique-toi, Axell.

– Tu ne peux pas être pleinement indépendant dans cette région, Wiper. C'est impossible. Même si tu n'empiètes pas sur les territoires mafieux, ils ne te laissent pas tranquille.

– Alors tu…

– Oui, j'ai dû faire une croix sur mon indépendance, le coupa-t-il.

– Et tu fais quoi, exactement ? Si tu m'en parles, ça signifie que tu ne payes pas seulement une taxe comme peuvent le faire les autres contrebandiers.

– J'aurais préféré, tu vois, vu les conséquences. Même si ce n'est pas extraordinaire, je sers de guetteur.

– C'est loin d'être pas grand-chose, Axell, le contredit-il. Tu es un guetteur invisible, personne ne connaît ton existence.

En effet, personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Au maximum on savait qu'il était un contrebandier, mais cela n'allait jamais au-delà.

– Et tu surveillais Law, ajouta ensuite Wiper, comprenant enfin, stupéfait.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devais le faire. J'ai simplement reçu un message qui me le demandait, quelques temps après qu'il soit monté à bord, sans qu'il y ait d'explications. Et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix.

– Alors à Roanapura, c'est à cause de ton rapport que Joker a su qu'il était en ville. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'il l'a relié aux évènements.

– Je… Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si j'avais su que ça serait allé aussi loin, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Je n'avais…

– Tu ne pensais pas à mal, c'est ce que je retiens, Axell, soupira-t-il. Tu ignorais ce que Law allait faire, et tu ignorais aussi tout du lien entre ces deux-là.

– C'est plus compliqué que leur nature de Natifs, pas vrai ?

– Bien plus compliqué, oui. Joker n'apprécie pas tellement que Law le fasse chanter, alors quand il a appris qu'il voyageait avec toi, cela lui a permis de le surveiller en toute discrétion.

Il dévisagea sans retenue Wiper, se demandant réellement s'il plaisantait. Le Ro'an faisait chanter l'un des quatre Empereurs, sans qu'il se sente un brin menacé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

– Tu te moques de moi en fait ?

– Pas du tout, non. Law peut être complètement suicidaire, au cas où tu ne le savais pas encore. Faire chanter Joker est tout à fait dans ses cordes, et il le fait depuis plusieurs années.

Le tatoué soupira longuement, l'air finalement soulagé, ce qui l'intrigua davantage.

– Mais voilà enfin une bonne chose, on a enfin résolu cette inconnue qui pouvait contrarier nos plans. Si c'est bien toi qui rencardait Joker, et que tu n'es désormais plus avec Law, cela règle notre problème. Votre séparation n'est pas si négative que ça, en fin de compte.

Après une hésitation, il finit par hocher la tête. Oui, c'était déjà ça de pris, et tant que cela pouvait aider Law, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Et même si Wiper ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait voulu se racheter. Il culpabilisait de leur avoir causé autant d'ennuis.

– Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Law ? demanda-il sincèrement. Ou même toi, Wiper.

Le regard pesant et presque inquisiteur du tenancier le mit mal à l'aise. Il ignorait comment l'interpréter, ou même s'il avait fait une proposition déplacée.

– Pourquoi tu veux l'aider ?

– Même si ce n'était pas mon intention, c'est ma faute si Law se retrouve dans une telle situation.

– Donc, tu veux te racheter, compléta le Natif.

Il acquiesça vivement. Tant pis s'il s'attirait les foudres de Joker, il ne tournerait pas une nouvelle fois le dos à son ami. S'il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière, il le ferait sans hésitation. Au diable les règles des Ro'ans qui préconisaient de ne pas s'approcher des Natifs.

Il remarqua assez rapidement que le regard de Wiper avait changé. Il trahissait un doute dont il ne parvenait pas à définir l'origine, et aussi une réflexion dont il ignorait le sujet.

– Jusqu'où… hésita-t-il un instant. Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller, Axell ?

– Jusque-là où il faut. J'ai bien conscience de l'avoir mis en danger.

Il préférait ne pas songer aux conséquences d'une telle décision maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie de se décourager par peur de l'avenir.

Au même moment, une femme rejoignit le tenancier et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Il n'entendait rien de là où il était, mais il devinait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes.

Puis, une fois partie, Wiper se reconcentra sur lui, et lâcha un bref soupir.

– Dans ce cas, j'ai une mission particulière pour toi. Tu n'en verras probablement pas l'utilité maintenant, mais c'est une nécessité, compte tenu des récents évènements.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. En quoi consistait cette mission ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour ne révéler son utilité que tardivement ? Il garda ses questions pour lui, et lui indiqua seulement de continuer.

– J'ai besoin d'une personne qui puisse comprendre Law au cas où les choses tournent mal. Une personne qui est hors des radars de Joker.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comprendre Law ?

Le Natif acquiesça, un air sérieux sur le visage.

– En d'autres termes, savoir comment il en est arrivé là pour comprendre ses actions et ses choix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. Pour accomplir une telle mission, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'y prendre. Wiper comptait lui livrer des renseignements que mêmes les indicateurs de l'ombre ignoraient. Il comptait tout lui révéler.

.

.

oOo

.

.

– Tu m'écoutes ?

Law releva la tête, brusquement ramené dans la réalité. Depuis le départ de son ami, il avait été plongé dans ses pensées, mêlant réflexions, inquiétudes et souvenirs. Il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, surtout avec la proposition inattendue de Marco. Le doute s'emparait de lui, et il hésitait fortement sur la démarche à suivre. Tout était flou dans sa tête, et la nuit ne l'avait pas aidé à y voir plus clair. Pourquoi devait-il se rappeler ce jour-là maintenant ? Il était parvenu à l'oublier partiellement, mais ses efforts étaient désormais vains. Il soupira.

– Law ?

Encore une fois il releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez face à Ace qui s'était arrêté. Le mafieux l'observait, un peu surpris. Il ne pouvait même pas le contredire, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il devait se détendre, chasser sa nervosité.

– Oui ? fit-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

Il s'attrapa en même temps une cigarette et l'alluma aussitôt, avant de tirer une bouffée et d'en expirer la fumée. Il se concentrait sur ce simple geste, oubliant tout le reste. Le passé ne l'aiderait pas actuellement, alors il devait en faire abstraction.

– T'es sûr que ça va, Law ? T'as l'air… absent.

– J'ai mal dormi, éluda-t-il.

En réalité, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Il retrouvait enfin cette sensation de repos qui lui avait cruellement manqué, surtout ces derniers jours. Cependant, il avait fallu que sa mémoire fasse des siennes, et pourrisse ses heures de tranquillité. Et en plus de ça, il ne pouvait même pas espérer bénéficier d'un peu de solitude.

En effet, Ace était venu le chercher un peu après le départ de Marco, car il était responsable de lui le temps qu'il séjournait parmi eux. Il aurait pu s'opposer à cette « surveillance », mais il préférait que ce rôle incombe à son ancien passager clandestin plutôt qu'à un parfait inconnu.

– T'as mal dormi ? répéta le mafieux. Tu veux me faire croire que tu préfères dormir dans les bois ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ace-ya. Un lit, aussi confortable qu'il soit, ne suffit pas à t'assurer un bon sommeil.

Sans même parler de ses souvenirs, il aurait très bien pu passer une mauvaise nuit à cause de ses inquiétudes multiples. Sans Marco, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas échappé à ses tourments intérieurs.

– Du coup, je suppose que tu n'as absolument rien écouté de ce que je te racontais ?

– Tu me parlais ?

Ace soupira longuement, désabusé, puis reprit sa route dans les couloirs du manoir.

– T'es vraiment à l'ouest ce matin, Law. Je disais que tu ne rencontreras pas Père maintenant. Il est en pleine réunion avec certains commandants, alors il te recevra plus tard.

– Tu n'y participes pas ?

– A la réunion ? Oh non, pas du tout. Chacune de nos unités dispose d'un secteur d'action privilégié, et les missions sont réparties en fonction de ces spécificités. Et actuellement, je ne suis clairement pas concerné par ce qu'ils peuvent raconter.

Le fonctionnement de la mafia de Jaya était décidemment bien huilé et coordonné, la rendant par conséquent plus dangereuse. En soi, ce n'était pas étonnant venant du réseau de l'un des Empereurs.

– Et donc, tu m'emmènes où, Ace-ya ? s'enquit-il alors.

– Aux cuisines. T'as pas faim, toi ?

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Au cours de leur voyage, il avait bien remarqué que le mafieux mangeait comme quatre, et il restait fidèle à cette image en toute circonstance.

Cependant, la faim ne se faisait toujours pas sentir chez lui. Ses angoisses lui coupaient l'appétit, et il ne cessait de penser qu'il aurait dû écouter Wiper. Son avertissement avant son départ de Whiskey Peak lui revenait sans arrêt en tête. _« Prends garde à l'effet boomerang. »_ Rien n'allait encore dans ce sens, mais il savait avoir sous-estimé ce risque. Il en prenait pleinement conscience désormais, et il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ses craintes. Il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter, au lieu de s'entêter. Parfois sa propre obstination le désespérait. Il s'était lui-même placé dans une situation embarrassante, et également fortement périlleuse. Tout pouvait chavirer d'un instant à l'autre, surtout avec cette inconnue qui demeurait encore.

Quelle était la mission de Vergo ? Pourquoi Joker l'avait-il mandé à Jaya ? Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cette manœuvre, et il détestait cette sensation d'être dépassé par les évènements. Pourquoi son bras droit les avait-il laissés filer au village ? Tout aurait pu être terminé à cet instant. Il aurait suffi que Vergo soit accompagné, et sa liberté aurait subitement pris fin. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire le poids face à plusieurs membres de la Family, même avec la certitude de rester en vie. Il aurait fini par être maîtrisé, et Ace abattu. Il ne servait à rien à l'Empereur, qui ignorait sans doute encore qu'il s'agissait de Poing Ardent.

Alors pourquoi ? Quel détail lui échappait ? Il avait beau retourné les évènements dans tous les sens possibles, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Rien n'y faisait. Un élément lui manquait, et sans ce dernier, il lui serait impossible de résoudre ce puzzle.

– Law !

Il sursauta, et sa main glissa aussitôt dans sa poche où il avait toujours un couteau avant de reconnaître la voix. Il se détendit alors aucun danger à l'horizon.

– Tu recommences, lui reprocha Ace.

Il soupira longuement, et tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détende, et qu'il cesse de se torturer l'esprit pour l'instant. Il devait suivre les conseils de Marco, et arrêter de s'inquiéter. _Tout se passera bien_ , se répéta-t-il avec un manque criant de conviction.

Il s'apprêta à s'excuser auprès du mafieux, lorsqu'il aperçut une autre personne en leur compagnie. Il la dévisagea un instant, soudainement perplexe.

– Ah ça y est, tu remarques ? se moqua gentiment Ace. J'te présente mon frère, Sabo. Et aussi commandant de la troisième unité.

– Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ? vérifia Sabo.

– Heu, oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il, un peu étonné.

Le regard froid du blond le troublait. Il distinguait dans ces yeux verts une lueur étrange, qui l'incitait même à la prudence.

Marco l'avait informé qu'il se méfiait du commandant de la troisième unité car il n'était pas très net. Maintenant il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

– Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on devait aller aux cuisines !

Sabo cessa de l'observer pour se tourner vers son frère, un sourire soudainement aux lèvres. Un instant Law se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, s'il ne sombrait pas dans la paranoïa. Cependant, dans le doute, il préférait faire preuve d'un excès de prudence.

Il suivit donc les deux frères dans les couloirs en adoptant un certain recul. Il les écoutait discuter joyeusement, sans pour autant se mêler à la discussion. De toute façon, de ce qu'il entendait, il était question d'une fille chez qui le blond avait passé la nuit. Rien qui ne le concerne directement, et il préférait ne pas se mêler à leurs affaires de cœur.

Il scrutait discrètement les couloirs, espérant apercevoir Marco, mais seuls des inconnus lui apparaissaient. Son ami était sûrement à cette réunion. En tant que premier commandant, il était considéré comme le bras droit de Barbe Blanche, et ces rencontres entre les membres gradés requéraient souvent sa présence.

De toute façon, même s'il le croisait, il n'aurait rien pu lui dire de particulier. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Personne ne devait apprendre l'existence de leur amitié. Ils tenaient à conserver cet avantage majeur, car même Joker n'en avait pas connaissance. Le perdre risquait de provoquer bon nombre de nouvelles situations dangereuses et potentiellement mortelles.

Il soupira, et chassa à nouveau toutes ces pensées quelque peu morbides de son esprit. Il devait cesser de s'inquiéter, alors il reporta son attention sur sa cigarette qu'il avait laissée se consumer. Si même fumer ne suffisait plus à le détendre, il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle solution à ce problème, et rapidement.

L'avertissement de Wiper lui revint en tête, et il retint un léger rire moqueur. Oui, quitter Jaya serait déjà un bon début. Il partirait dès les négociations terminées.

Il fut brutalement ramené dans la réalité alors qu'il avait encore laissé libre cours à ses réflexions. Plaqué soudainement au mur, il avait perdu le fil des évènements, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait. Où était Ace ? Il ne le voyait plus. La seule personne présente était Sabo, qui le maintenait fermement contre la pierre, un regard froid braqué sur lui.

Il glissa alors sa main vers sa poche pour attraper son couteau et ainsi se défendre, mais une lame appuyée sur son torse l'en dissuada, au même titre que la poigne qui lui enserrait la gorge.

– Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi, siffla Sabo.

Il se résigna à éloigner ses mains, même s'il se désarmait totalement de cette manière. Il avait certes toujours d'autres moyens de contrattaquer, mais il n'avait pas envie de créer un scandale dans le manoir de Barbe Blanche.

Il croisa alors le regard émeraude du mafieux, qui ne dissimulait plus ses envies meurtrières. Petit à petit, des suppositions qui ne l'enchantaient pas apparaissaient dans son esprit.

– Je t'interdis de _jouer_ avec mon frère, tu m'entends bien ? le menaça-t-il à voix basse. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais à te soucier de ton avenir.

Il hésita un instant, craignant que ses doutes ne se concrétisent. Cependant, il devait se montrer indifférent, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Il devait redevenir un bloc de glace insensible.

– Et pourquoi tu crois que je joue avec ton frère ? finit-il par demander calmement.

– Te fous pas d'moi ! répliqua sèchement Sabo en appuyant davantage sur sa lame. Je _sais_ ce que tu as fait.

Il resta de marbre, retenant son soupir désespéré, mais son cœur rata un battement. Ses inquiétudes s'avéraient justes. Marco avait eu plus que raison de se méfier de ce commandant. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir à Jaya.

Il ne pipa mot, ne souhaitant pas prolonger cette discussion désagréable. Il avait bien saisi la menace, inutile d'insister davantage. S'éterniser à ce sujet ne servait à rien. De plus, Sabo avait attendu qu'Ace ait disparu dans les cuisines pour agir, se retenant donc depuis leur rencontre. En d'autres termes, les deux frères conservaient quelques secrets entre eux.

Le mafieux finit par le relâcher, et s'écarta d'un pas, avant de le fixer.

– Atropos aurait dû te tuer depuis bien longtemps, lâcha-t-il, glacial.

– Si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ?

Un rictus avait naturellement pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le provoquait ouvertement sans sourciller.

Un éclat dangereux apparut soudainement dans ses prunelles émeraude tandis que sa main se crispait sur sa lame.

– Tu… commença le blond.

– Sabo ! Law ! Vous auriez dû venir, il y avait plein de pâtisseries !

Le commandant de la troisième unité maintint encore une seconde son regard meurtrier, avant de ranger son arme et de se tourner vers son frère, l'air radieux. Rien ne s'était passé.

– Tu penses qu'à manger, Ace !

– Mais quoi ! Ces pâtisseries sont délicieuses, tu devrais essayer !

Ace se rapprocha de son oreille avec un sourire railleur.

– Je suis sûr que Koala apprécierait… le taquina-t-il.

Sabo se recula vivement et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant que son frère éclatait de rire.

Law observait cette scène à la fois désabusé et sous le choc. C'est à peine s'il reconnaissait l'homme qui l'avait menacé.

Néanmoins, ce trouble n'était en rien comparable à celui qui venait de se réveiller. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il restait enchaîné à des évènements qu'il s'efforçait de fuir.

.

.

oOo

.

.

La guerre mafieuse qui grondait semblait bien lointaine à Roanapura. Le commerce battait toujours son plein, attirant des foules de voyageurs et de marchands. Même, le souk connaissait un regain d'activité, ses clients ne cessaient de s'accroître. Quiconque voulant se rendre dans le marché intérieur devait s'y prendre des heures à l'avance s'il voulait avoir la certitude d'y entrer. Cependant, les criminels n'étaient pas dupes. Le souk préservait la paix et prônait le pacifisme, alors tous ceux voulant éviter les ennuis s'y ruaient. Personne n'avait envie d'être à découvert lorsque le conflit éclaterait réellement.

Toucherait-il la ville ? Cette question brûlait les lèvres des habitants, qui comméraient à ce sujet. Ils angoissaient de la réponse tardant à venir, prenaient également des paris. À vrai dire, leur véritable inquiétude reposait plutôt sur la future présence de la Marine. Mêmes les Ro'ans les plus honnêtes n'étaient pas irréprochables devant la loi, et aucun d'eux souhaitaient voir leurs petites affaires contrariées.

Seuls les voyageurs étaient effrayés face à cette guerre, car ils ignoraient tout du quotidien des habitants de la cité du vice. Aucun d'eux ne craignait la présence de l'Empereur. Ils le respectaient et n'oseraient jamais s'en prendre à lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant de la peur. Malgré sa réputation détestable, en partie causée par la Marine, Joker mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas s'en prendre aux civils. Tous les Ro'ans le savaient. Les seuls qui mourraient l'avaient volontairement cherché, ou étaient des dommages collatéraux. Et dans ce dernier cas, la famille de la victime était retrouvée afin que des compensations lui soient offertes en guise d'excuses. Non, le Natif n'était pas la brute psychopathe décrite par les rumeurs.

Malgré l'affrontement prochain, la ville serait protégée. De toute façon, peu de personnes tenteraient d'attaquer directement le territoire de l'Empereur. Les ennemis s'infiltreraient, oui, mais un conflit de grande ampleur dans les rues de Roanapura semblait peu probable. Comme un spectre de la mort, la nature de Natif de Joker planait au-dessus de la situation, et tous se rappelaient les règles. _« S'en prendre à un Natif est synonyme de mort. »_ Même les autres grands mafieux de la région s'en méfiaient. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière les Natifs, et ce mystère engendrait la crainte.

Aussi étrange soit-il, Joker disposait du soutien de sa population, et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il était retourné dans son fief. Un sourire mesquin étira soudainement ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un œil par la fenêtre. Un double soutien en réalité. Derrière son identité mafieuse se cachait Donquixote Doflamingo, le chef de la famille noble la plus éminente de tout Roanapura. Il détenait dans le creux de ses mains l'aspect officiel et officieux de la ville. Il exerçait un contrôle total, sur lequel même la Marine ne pouvait rien. Son idiotie l'empêchait de toute manière de découvrir la vérité et dès qu'elle effleurait la révélation, il détournait son attention sur une autre piste.

Il s'assit dans son large fauteuil de velours, proche de la fenêtre. La vue sur la cité était imprenable, il apercevait au loin le souk, et même les quais. Le grand soleil qui brillait dans le ciel annonçait une excellente journée, et il espérait qu'elle le serait à tout point de vue. Si ses plans et ses petites combines aboutissaient, cela serait même parfait.

Trois coups retentirent contre la porte de ses appartements, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Sans même se retourner, il sut que derrière lui se tenait Trebol ou Diamante, les seuls à être autorisés à entrer sans attendre la permission. Vergo faisait aussi partie de ces privilégiés, au même titre que Lachésis, mais tous deux étaient absents, pour des raisons diverses.

– Joker.

– Diamante. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Le chef de ses troupes, qui coordonnait donc tous les hommes de leur réseau, ne lui rendrait pas une visite inattendue sans une raison valable. Il avait toujours préféré la rapidité et l'efficacité, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait offert cette place dans sa Family. Jamais Diamante ne l'avait déçu depuis toutes ses années.

– J'ai des nouvelles de Vergo.

Joker se redressa dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers son officier, l'observant avec son éternel sourire. Oui, cela s'annonçait être une excellente journée. Son bras droit ne lui aurait jamais envoyé de message si leur plan n'aboutissait pas.

– Il dit, dans sa lettre, qu'un premier contact a déjà été établi. La méthode douce a échoué, alors les ailes seront bientôt arrachées.

– Parfait.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il aurait certes préféré ne pas aller aussi loin pour parvenir à ses fins, mais cet idiot de Law ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il regretterait bien vite de se frotter à un Empereur. Il se moquait également de leur accord tacite désormais, ce problème serait bien vite réglé. Cette alliance avec Teach se révélait pleine de surprises, et des plus intéressantes. Il résolvait à présent certaines difficultés auxquelles il était confronté avec une facilité déconcertante.

– Autre chose ?

– Nous n'avons toujours rien concernant Atropos. Monet a beau cherché, elle ne trouve aucune piste.

Il pesta. Cet assassin continuait de le faire tourner en bourrique, abattant de nouveaux membres de sa Family. D'abord Pica, maintenant Lao G il escomptait bien l'envoyer quatre pieds sous terre, et ce avant la Marine. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce tueur s'en prenait également aux Natifs. Les simples civils qu'il avait abattus avaient certes bien caché leur jeu, mais il n'avait pas été dupe. Atropos choisissait ces cibles avec soin : mafieux renommés, Natifs, et des Marines corrompus. La vieille Tsuru n'appartenait à aucune de ces catégories, à moins qu'elle ne recèle des secrets inavoués, alors elle était plus vraisemblablement un dommage collatéral. Une rixe avait éclaté entre Basil Hawkins, Lao G et elle, puis Atropos était alors intervenu.

– Demande-lui de tenter une nouvelle approche. Chercher directement autour d'Atropos est inutile.

– Elle ne t'a pas attendu pour prendre cette initiative.

Il avait confiance en Monet, et il savait qu'elle finirait par trouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout ce qu'il espérait néanmoins, c'était qu'elle y parvienne avant la Marine et ce Rob Lucci.

Atropos n'était cependant pas à prendre à la légère, et en toute honnêteté, il l'intriguait. Il avait la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple assassin. Ses informations, pour commencer, se révélaient bien trop conséquentes pour un simple tueur. Ses cibles étaient également loin d'être anodines, et cela cachait anguille sous roche. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler une vieille affaire, mais il espérait sincèrement se tromper. Il n'avait aucune envie de combattre les fantômes du passé.

– Tu as aussi reçu une lettre du Gouvernement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Diamante lui tendit cette fameuse lettre et il reconnut en effet l'écusson du Gouvernement, associé à celui de la Marine, son bras armé.

Il la décacheta et entama sa lecture sans s'attarder.

– Le Conseil a été avancé, finit-il par annoncer.

– Compte tenu des derniers évènements, il fallait s'y attendre, Joker.

Son alliance avec Teach créait sûrement le trouble parmi la Marine, sans compter le soudain regain d'activité d'Atropos. Le Gouvernement souhaitait sans doute accélérer la prise de mesures, et convoquait donc les plus grandes familles nobles de la région avec les plus hauts gradés de la Marine. Les discussions s'annonçaient houleuses, car il ne serait pas le seul à faire valoir ses intérêts.

– Certains ont déjà répondu à l'appel ?

– Oui, notamment nos alliés principaux. Boa Hancock souhaite d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec toi avant le Conseil.

– Cette rencontre sera plus qu'utile, en effet. Qu'en est-il des autres ?

– Les Nefertari ne désirent aucune rencontre, et attendent le Conseil pour se faire une réelle opinion de la situation. Et cela vaut aussi pour les Riku. Quant aux autres familles, je ne pense pas qu'elles t'intéressent, Joker.

– Tout à fait.

Il ne portait d'intérêt qu'aux familles nobles les plus influentes, et Diamante venait de toutes les nommer. Ils s'efforçaient d'entretenir des relations neutres, même si les derniers évènements risquaient de faire resurgir des tensions. Si son alliance avec Boa Hancock n'était plus à affirmer, la situation était toujours plus tendue avec les Nefertari, maîtres d'Arabasta, et les Riku, régnant sur Dressrosa. Leurs ambitions dérivaient toujours un peu, et trouver un accord se révélait toujours plus compliqué que prévu.

– Tu enverras un message à Vergo pour qu'il se rende directement à Marineford une fois sa mission terminée. Il nous rejoindra là-bas.

Comme pour lui, la Marine ignorait encore l'identité mafieuse de son bras droit, et ils n'hésitaient pas à user de cet avantage.

– D'autres nouvelles, encore ?

– Non, aucune.

Il observa un instant Diamante, sentant un léger trouble l'agiter.

– Un problème ?

– Que vas-tu faire de Law ?

Il resta silencieux, perdant un peu son sourire. Il avait déjà répondu intérieurement à cette question depuis bien longtemps, établissant même différentes possibilités en fonction des actions de ce stupide gamin. Il avait certes pris trop de libertés et il le regretterait, mais il restait avant tout un Natif. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter l'abattre aussi simplement.

– Je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça, tu le sais.

Le chantage de Law avait également été très mal perçu par les membres de la Family, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y opposer. Le danger rôdait, et à tout moment il aurait pu lâcher des renseignements cruciaux sur eux.

– Parce qu'il est un Natif ?

– Entre autres.

– Mais que vas-tu faire de lui une fois que tu lui auras mis le grappin dessus ?

– Lui faire cracher ses petits plans. Il n'a pas déclenché cette guerre pour le plaisir et il ne chercherait pas non plus à s'allier avec le Roux s'il n'avait pas un objectif précis en tête. Et puis, pourquoi est-il resté tranquille pendant quatre ans, pour finalement tout foutre en l'air maintenant ? Ce stupide gamin ne me cachera pas la vérité bien longtemps.

Un sourire amusé échappa à Diamante, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur la raison de ce soudain amusement qu'il connaissait déjà.

– Et une fois que tu auras appris la vérité ? s'enquit Diamante, ayant repris son sérieux.

– Tout dépendra de cette vérité, et de ce qu'il fera ensuite.

– Tu comptes le laisser en vie, après ça ? vérifia son officier, désabusé.

– Il a toujours respecté cet accord, alors c'est en effet une possibilité. Un talent pareil ne se gâche pas, et tu le sais très bien. Sur ce, il me semble qu'il y a une mission dont tu dois t'acquitter.

Diamante s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il le salua, puis prit congé. Même s'il acceptait la plupart des propositions des membres de sa Family, Joker n'était pas à contredire sur certains sujets sensibles.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Quelque chose clochait. Ace n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il le sentait. Depuis son retour des cuisines, une atmosphère singulière régnait. Pourtant, rien ne le laissait porter à croire, sauf peut-être un détail. Sabo discutait avec lui avec légèreté, et était toujours aussi désemparé quand la conversation tournait autour de Koala fidèle à lui-même. Law restait en retrait, plongé dans ses pensées, ce qu'il avait fait toute la matinée. En soi, cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il pouvait même le comprendre, mais il avait vite compris que quelque chose s'était passé durant sa brève absence. Le Natif fumait davantage, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et même s'il ignorait la signification derrière ce changement, il était certain qu'il y en avait une. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à deviner laquelle, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse en présence de son frère.

Il avait alors cessé de s'appesantir sur cette question. Il y songerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, leur trio se rendait en ville, tant pour vérifier que rien d'étrange n'arrivait que pour chercher des vivres. En temps normal, il évitait toujours de faire ce genre de commissions, mais c'était l'accord qu'il avait conclu avec le cuisinier pour engloutir toutes ces délicieuses pâtisseries. Ce petit déplacement valait bien la qualité de son repas matinal.

Aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, c'était également un moyen plus ou moins efficace de penser à autre chose. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement mouvementés, mais il s'était habitué à ce nouveau rythme de vie, et également à cohabiter avec Law. L'attitude parfois exécrable de ce dernier laissait certes à désirer, mais il s'y était fait. Alors la simple possibilité que leur voyage touche à sa fin ne l'enchantait pas. Il s'était attaché à cet idiot de Natif qui prenait tout sur lui sans jamais se reposer sur les autres. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée que leurs chemins se sépareraient bientôt.

Pourtant, il avait beau attaquer le problème sous tous les angles possibles, aucune solution ne lui apparaissait pour repousser cette échéance toujours plus proche. Law s'opposait fermement à lui apporter son aide, alors comment continuer de faire équipe avec lui ? Et puis, il ne savait même pas si cette envie était réciproque. À croire qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir l'évolution des évènements.

Il soupira, et s'efforça de chasser toutes ses interrogations qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Heureusement, ils approchaient enfin de Jaya, et il apercevait déjà le marché. Il espérait que la jeune boulangère serait là aussi avec elle il était sûr d'obtenir quelques petites douceurs supplémentaires. Elle lui en offrait toujours un peu plus, prenant soin de choisir ses pâtisseries favorites. Parfois elle en glissait aussi quelques-unes pour son frère, ou pour Vista, le deuxième commandant qu'elle voyait le plus souvent à sa boutique.

– Tu as interrompu une discussion intéressante la dernière fois, Law.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face vers l'orée des bois et se figea aussi sec. Là, adossé tranquillement contre un arbre, se tenait Vergo qui ne semblait nullement inquiété de se trouver sur un territoire ennemi.

Sabo attrapa immédiatement son tuyau, et il l'imita en dégainant son revolver. Pas question de se laisser surprendre, il hésitait même à tirer dès maintenant pour neutraliser leur ennemi.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut que Law ne bougeait pas, le corps tendu comme un arc, une main enfoncée dans la poche. Il resta sur le cul un instant, se demandant pourquoi il n'agissait pas, avant qu'un flot d'informations ne lui revienne en tête. L'accord tacite, les Natifs, tant d'éléments qui justifiaient l'inactivité du Ro'an.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Vergo ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ? rétorqua sèchement Law. Ou Joker est assez con pour déclencher une guerre contre Barbe Blanche ?

Il sentit le regard intrigué et suspicieux de son frère se poser sur lui, regard qui lui demandait très certainement s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait et s'il fallait intervenir.

Il aurait aussi voulu engueuler le brun d'être aussi suicidaire. Même s'il était difficile de savoir à quoi penser le bras droit de Joker à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, nul doute que la pique ne passait pas.

– Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemi, je viens seulement délivrer un message, expliqua calmement Vergo, ignorant les reproches du brun. C'était également mon intention à Sirupp, mais ces nouvelles circonstances ne me déplaisent pas pour autant.

– Abrège, le coupa froidement Law. Message ou non, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent de concert. Si d'autres commandants rappliquaient, cette affaire tournerait en bain de sang. Cependant, cette histoire de message intriguait fortement Ace. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

– Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas être le seul concerné dans ce cas, Law.

Il observa avec soin les alentours, mais il ne décelait aucune trace d'un quelconque autre ennemi. À quoi jouait leur ennemi ? Essayait-il de les induire en erreur ?

– Casse-toi d'ici, Vergo. Ton message n'a aucune importance.

– Je sais que tu ne feras rien pour m'obliger à partir. Tu ne peux rien faire après tout.

L'accord. Le Natif tentait de retourner cet accord contre Law. S'il l'attaquait, le marché tomberait à l'eau, et il se retrouverait dans une position encore plus dangereuse qu'auparavant, voire mortelle.

Il remarqua que le brun avait serré les poings de frustration. Dans tous les cas, il fallait trouver une solution. Il le lui avait dit, Vergo ne faisait jamais rien sans hasard. Qu'importe la raison de sa venue, elle ne pouvait pas être positive pour eux.

– Joker souhaite ton retour. La situation devient trop délicate pour te permettre de rester aussi loin de Roanapura. Il préfère t'avoir à ses côtés, et user d'une meilleure manière de tes talents.

Son regard circula entre les deux Natifs, complètement perdu. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il ne comprenait plus. Ou ce qu'il supposait entendre ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

– Ferme-la, Vergo, tonna Law. Je croyais avoir été assez clair, et ma position n'a toujours pas…

– Assez, l'interrompit sèchement le mafieux. C'est un ordre direct, tu n'as pas le choix. Ta place est aux côtés de Joker, quoi que tu en dises, et qu'importent tes envies de vadrouiller. Il a déjà été assez aimable de te laisser autant de liberté ces derniers temps alors que tu es Lachésis. Ne prends pas autant ta position à la légère.

Ace se décomposa et dévisagea Law, même s'il ne voyait que son dos. Il aurait voulu prononcer quelque chose, mais le choc était tel que rien ne sortait de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

– Tu as une semaine pour rentrer, Law. Ne traîne pas.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Vergo disparut dans les bois.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors, tandis qu'aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre mouvement. Les informations s'assimilaient progressivement dans l'esprit d'Ace.

Pendant tout ce temps, Law s'était foutu de sa gueule. Il avait joué l'innocent, alors que dès le début, il était Lachésis. Cet assassin qu'il traquait depuis quatre ans sans relâche. Le Natif l'avait mené en bateau, lui faisant croire qu'il avait causé des merdes à Joker, que sa situation était loin d'être évidente. Pas étonnant que même un indicateur de l'ombre ne sache rien à son sujet, il était le célèbre Lachésis. Celui dont on ignorait tout, qui n'était qu'une ombre dans l'entourage de Joker. Et maintenant, tout prenait sens. Voilà comment il avait su qui était le fameux second de Monet, ou pourquoi il connaissait aussi bien les membres de la Family et les habitudes de l'Empereur

Toute la confiance qu'il avait pu lui accorder s'écroula aussi sec. Le Ro'an s'était joué de lui, se renseignant innocemment sur son frère alors qu'il savait très bien depuis le départ.

Il avait tué Luffy, de sang-froid. Il l'avait abattu comme un porc dans une ruelle sombre de Roanapura sans la moindre justification. Et il avait sympathisé avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

Il allait le tuer. Il allait buter cette ordure.

Il se jeta alors sur lui et lui asséna alors un violent coup de crosse à la tête. Il aurait pu le tuer directement, mais il avait ce sentiment que cela ne serait jamais assez pour cette enflure qui avait détruit un nombre incalculable de familles. Il se contentait de torturer et d'abattre des mafieux sans jamais se soucier de leurs proches.

– Ace ! s'écria soudainement Sabo.

Il ne tint pas compte de son frère. Il voulait juste déchaîner sa haine et sa colère. Il frappa une nouvelle fois Lachésis, ne retenant pas sa force, et l'envoya à terre. De toute façon, cette ordure ne réagissait même pas, encaissant sans broncher.

Il le frappa aussi au ventre, et il l'entendit cette fois-ci hoqueter de douleur, lui tirant une certaine satisfaction. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour recommencer.

– Ace, arrête ! C'est…

Il se stoppa dans son mouvement et il écarquilla les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son frère qui l'avait toujours suivi dans ses idées de vengeance.

– Il l'a tué, Sabo ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Il a tué Luffy ! On ne peut pas laisser cette ordure vivre !

– Je sais, mais c'est une affaire de famille ! Luffy était notre frère à tous, et le fils de Père ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir sa mort douloureuse.

Il dévisagea un instant son frère avant d'acquiescer. Les autres méritaient de savoir et d'assister à la déchéance de Lachésis au même titre qu'eux.

Sabo lui prit alors son revolver et le braqua sur la tête du Natif.

– Essaye de fuir et t'es mort.

Pour toute réponse, leur prisonnier se contenta de cracher du sang alors qu'il se redressait péniblement.

Puis le blond bougea légèrement son arme et lui tira dans la jambe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ace approuva cet acte préventif d'un hochement de tête. Jamais Lachésis ne quitterait Jaya.

Il avait creusé sa propre tombe en venant ici.

* * *

.

.

 _Et oui, je suis de retour avec mes fins sadiques, sans compter la révélation qui est faite dans cette scène finale !_

 _Finalement, les négociations avec Barbe Blanche n'ont pas eu lieu mais de toute façon, vu les circonstances, qu'importe leur finalité, elles auraient été fortement compromises._

 _Concernant la suite, elle sera postée le dimanche 10 décembre car elle est déjà écrite et corrigée, et il s'agira du dernier chapitre de ce premier tome de_ Vice Vital _!_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 22, la suite directe de cette scène finale ! Naturellement, je n'en dis pas davantage pour préserver un maximum le suspense de ce côté-là._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	23. Fragments du passé

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoici avec le chapitre final de ce premier tome, un chapitre que j'apprécie particulièrement par certains aspects, même si la scène principale fut assez compliquée à écrire (trouver le juste équilibre entre les informations et le mystère est loin d'être évident)._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Haydel**_ _et_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Fragments du passé**

.

.

.

Les ruelles demeuraient silencieuses, presque désertes. Pas âme qui vive ne semblait s'y aventurer. L'aube n'avait pas encore percé le voile de la nuit, alors les habitants dormaient encore, ignorant ce qu'il se tramait. Malgré les apparences, les mafieux s'activaient, les directives des officiers circulaient à vitesse grand V. Pas un instant ne devait être perdu, mais la précipitation était également à proscrire. Le moment n'était pas à la paresse. La Marine avait été aperçue aux quais, osant même y amarrer l'un de ses bateaux, à Whiskey Peak. Le fief d'un Empereur. Cette nouvelle guerre lui donnait des ailes, et elle se croyait désormais tout permis.

Alors les mafieux rasaient les murs, cherchant la discrétion. Le secret était le mot d'ordre qui régnait. Cela les dégoutait, ils exécraient l'idée de se cacher sur leur propre territoire, mais le choix leur était impossible. Pour ne pas perdre du terrain face aux Roux, il était hors de question de se faire attraper la Marine. Tous leurs hommes devaient rester pleinement disponibles pour faire face à n'importe quel cas de figure.

Cependant, cela compliquait leurs plans, car ils devaient à présent également jongler avec cette menace à peine voilée. Mais heureusement pour eux, le Vice-amiral mandaté sur place n'avait aucune expérience dans la ville de pierre, et ignorait donc tout des multiples passages secrets qui serpentaient sous les rues. La Marine apprendrait bien vite une nouvelle fois à ses dépens qu'elle n'était pas sur son territoire, et que les mafieux de Teach en étaient les maîtres incontestés.

Pourtant, rien n'avait encore été entrepris, des deux côtés. L'heure était à l'attente. Tous guettaient les actions de leurs ennemis. Les forces de la Justice, comme elles plaisaient à s'appeler, n'avaient toujours pas quitté les quais. Sûrement attendaient-elles les premières lueurs du jour pour fouler les rues de Whiskey Peak, imaginant que la lumière du soleil les prémunirait de toute embuscade. Penser une telle chose était une idiotie sans pareil, car il en faudrait bien plus pour décourager les mafieux de les conduire dans un guet-apens. Rien ni personne ne devait faire obstacle à leurs affaires les ordres étaient clairs.

Et même s'il avait pleinement connaissance de la situation, Wiper se contentait d'observer les évènements de loin, préférant plutôt s'assurer en cet instant que personne n'épiait le Shandia's. Il avait remarqué ces derniers temps que les mafieux passaient souvent dans la petite ruelle où se trouvait son bar, trop souvent pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Il devait même faire face à de nouveaux clients pour le moins atypiques. Il ne s'était en effet pas attendu à voir débarquer la veille Jewelry Bonney en personne. Elle n'avait rien dit de particulier, à peine lui avait-elle accordé un regard. Elle s'était seulement installée au comptoir, commandant ensuite plusieurs plats et bouteilles. Elle engloutissait tout sans se poser de question et sans arrêter un gouffre sans fond. Il s'était brièvement demandé à quel point il devrait être facile de l'empoisonner, mais il s'était abstenu de tenter. La mort d'un officier de Teach dans son établissement attirerait trop l'attention sur lui.

Wiper ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions, il savait bien que le regard de l'Empereur était déjà braqué sur lui. Même en temps de guerre, rares étaient ceux qui fréquentaient cette ruelle, il n'était pas dupe. Alors il continuait de vivre normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Il ignorait à quel point il était compromis, et surtout à cause de quoi, ou de qui. La vieille Nyon peut-être, mais plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait ça étrange. Si elle l'avait aperçu en contact avec Law, il aurait déjà été interrogé, voire pris en otage.

Un léger rire ironique lui échappa. Il oubliait un détail nommé Joker. L'Empereur devait bien savoir qu'une mesure pareille était strictement inutile, et même contre-productive, donnant plutôt une nouvelle raison à Law de poursuivre ses objectifs jusqu'au bout. Alors l'observation était de mise, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'il en concluait. Néanmoins, il persistait à penser qu'un élément lui échappait. Surveillance ou non, il aurait dû être interrogé, au cas où il laisse échapper involontairement quelques informations. Il savait que Fai et Axell n'y avaient pas coupé, alors pourquoi rien ne lui arrivait ? C'était trop étrange pour cela soit normal.

Le bruit d'une bouteille qui cognait contre le comptoir le ramena à la réalité, et le força à abandonner ses interrogations. Réfléchir aux actions suspectes des officiers de Teach n'était pour l'instant pas sa priorité. Même s'il était séparé de Law et Marco, il ne restait pas les bras croisés sans rien faire. Il profitait de son anonymat – relatif visiblement – pour obtenir des informations spécifiques, et essayer de nouer de nouvelles alliances. Toute aide sérieuse était bonne à prendre, et plus particulièrement lorsque leurs objectifs concordaient.

Il quitta son poste d'observation, cette fenêtre qui lui permettait d'observer discrètement la ruelle en contrebas, et s'installa au comptoir, où l'attendaient deux clients plus qu'atypiques, n'ayant rien à envier à Jewelry Bonney.

Il avait complètement verrouillé le Shandia's pour cette rencontre, s'assurant avec un soin méticuleux que personne n'apprendrait ce qu'il se passerait en ces lieux. Même Laki et Kamakiri, qui travaillaient généralement au bar avec lui, n'en avaient pas connaissance. Ils avaient pour seule mission de surveiller les alentours, et de le prévenir en cas de problème.

Si quelqu'un les apercevait maintenant, il le prendrait aussitôt pour un fou à lier. C'était sans pression que Wiper avait en effet accueilli délibérément dans son établissement deux criminels notoires, recherchés par la Marine depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Malgré toutes les mesures prises pour les arrêter, ces deux-là se faufilaient toujours entre les mailles du filet.

L'ampleur de leurs crimes n'avait pas été divulguée au grand public, et lui-même n'avait pas appris grand-chose à ce sujet. Qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient commis, la case « arrestation » avait même disparu car les forces de la Justice avaient l'autorisation de tirer à vue pour les abattre directement. Le message était clair : ils devaient être éliminés.

Pourtant, si on omettait les avis de recherche placardés dans toutes les villes, et même les villages, tous deux pouvaient aisément passer inaperçus.

La femme n'adoptait pas une apparence étrange, comme bon nombre de mafieux, ou même son coéquipier. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coupés simplement au niveau du milieu de son dos, avec une frange qui lui couvrait le front. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'intérêt et d'intrigue, prêts à découvrir tous les mystères du monde, et accompagnant son léger sourire. Elle portait ensuite un haut sans manches vert et un jean, une tenue plus que passe-partout.

Nico Robin. Elle était auparavant une célèbre archéologue d'Ohara qui avait rapidement gravi les échelons de la renommée grâce à ses recherches. Elle travaillait notamment sur les ponéglyphes, ces runes anciennes parvenues de la première ère. Et sans qu'aucune raison ne soit donnée, elle fut accusée du jour au lendemain de crimes si odieux qu'ils méritaient une mort immédiate. Sa ville natale avait d'ailleurs été purgée dans l'espoir de la dénicher de sa cachette, ainsi que ses soutiens, mais cela avait été un échec. Elle courait toujours.

L'homme attirait davantage le regard avec ses cheveux courts verts, et son œil droit barré d'une cicatrice, mais le reste demeurait ordinaire. Une peau basanée par le soleil, couverte par son kimono. À son obi étaient maintenus ses deux sabres, l'un au fourreau blanc, et l'autre noir et rouge. Malgré sa couleur capillaire, de nombreux mafieux se montraient plus extravagants que lui.

Roronoa Zoro. Les efforts de sa vie se concentraient pour être reconnu meilleur épéiste contre Dracule Mihawk, toujours détenteur actuel du titre, invaincu depuis des années. Malgré ses tentatives, il ne parvenait pas encore à le dépasser, bien qu'il soit déjà, plus ou moins, à son niveau. Avec un peu de persévérance, il aurait réussi, mais il avait été accusé de crimes inconnus en même tant que Robin.

Tous deux se connaissaient bien avant les avis de recherche. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de travailler ensemble car en tant qu'archéologue réputée, elle était souvent la cible d'embuscades pour lui dérober le fruit de ses recherches, ou pour la forcer à mener des fouilles sur la mythique cité de Shandora. Ses légendaires trésors intéressaient beaucoup de petites frappes, et même des mafias naissances, alors elle avait demandé à Zoro de la protéger lors de ses déplacements. Leur association avait défrayé la chronique pendant plusieurs jours, alimentant de nombreuses rumeurs infondées.

Les apparences étaient certes trompeuses, mais tous deux ne renvoyaient pas l'image de dangereux criminels à éliminer à tout prix. Pour leurs proches qui avaient été interrogés par les journaux à ce sujet, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Tant que la Marine ne dévoilerait pas les accusations à leur encontre, le flou persisterait.

Wiper retint un soupir face à cette constatation, puis leur servit un chocolat chaud. Si la femme le remercia, l'homme jeta un air dédaigneux à la tasse mais l'accepta tout de même un d'hochement de tête. Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant si l'épéiste n'avait pas un instant espéré avoir de l'alcool alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas levé.

– Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, commença-t-il simplement, merci d'a…

– Tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour des formalités, si ? le coupa brutalement Zoro.

Robin répondit d'un sourire amusé, approuvant les dires de son coéquipier.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Wiper finit par hocher la tête. La discussion irait plus vite ainsi s'il pouvait aller droit au but.

– En effet, ce n'était pas le but, confirma-t-il. Je pense que nous avons des intérêts communs, si les informations que j'ai pu récupérer sont exactes, mais j'ai besoin de preuves avant d'aborder concrètement le sujet.

Les deux criminels échangèrent un regard entendu.

– Est-ce en rapport avec les derniers évènements de Roanapura ? l'interrogea directement Robin.

Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant de quoi elle était exactement au courant. Il acquiesça ensuite, préférant la mettre sur la voie de la confiance.

– Tu es donc bien en lien avec cette affaire, reprit-elle sérieusement. Je m'en doutais.

– Comment ?

– Une telle situation altère considérablement nos plans pour demeurer cachés aux yeux de la Marine. Il est donc tout à fait normal de notre part de s'informer correctement à ce sujet, et nos réseaux de renseignements n'ont jamais été en reste.

– De plus, même si son efficacité n'est pas à prouver, utiliser la Voie des Natifs n'était pas des plus discrets, ajouta Zoro.

– Pardon ? fit Wiper, un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Entendre que de telles informations aient pu fuiter n'avaient rien d'agréable, et encore moins dans le cas présent où il ignorait comment cela était possible.

– Jouons cartes sur table, tu veux ? déclara sans détour le criminel. Tu es un Natif, nous le sommes également. Reconnaître quand la Voie des Natifs est utilisée n'est pas sorcier pour nous.

Il fronça les sourcils, les observant tour à tour.

– Deux choses. Premièrement, qui ?

À nouveau les deux acolytes se concertèrent du regard, avant d'acquiescer.

– Riku.

– C'est toujours le cas ?

– Non, annonça Robin calmement. Plus depuis les avis de recherche.

– Toi c'est Tiger je suppose ?

– En effet, acquiesça Wiper, avant de passer à sa seconde question. Et deuxièmement, comment vous avez su pour la Voie ? Joker n'a encore rien vu.

– Joker repousse toujours l'évidence qui le contrarie, s'amusa-t-elle.

– C'est qu'un crétin, compléta Zoro. Il suffisait d'observer. Il n'y avait que ça pour justifier les évènements de Roanapura.

Un léger rire lui échappa, tous deux avaient plutôt bien cerné le personnage. Et les entendre parler ainsi de l'Empereur le confortait dans son opinion. Il n'avait plus qu'à conduire la discussion sur le chemin qu'il désirait, et il pourrait ensuite entrer dans le vif du sujet. Néanmoins, il désirait faire disparaître les quelques doutes qui subsistaient encore.

– Quelle est votre position par rapport à Joker ? s'enquit-il.

– Ce n'est pas évident ? rétorqua Zoro, désabusé.

– Tu es au courant des plans de Tiger, n'est-ce pas ? continua Robin.

– Oui, mais ça ne…

– Le Cercueil d'acier froid, le coupa-t-elle calmement. Tu n'en as pas fait partie, mais c'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes là. Je me trompe ?

Il observa les deux criminels. Longuement. Cette femme était dangereuse, ou plutôt sa clairvoyance, sa perspicacité. Elle lisait constamment entre les lignes, ses hypothèses s'avéraient la plupart du temps exactes. Une alliée précieuse, et une ennemie redoutable. Il n'était pas étonnant que la Marine ne soit pas encore parvenue à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, elle continuerait à jouir de sa liberté, à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet avec une aisance déconcertante.

– Non, c'est exact, finit-il par admettre. Je tenais simplement à vérifier d'abord que vous étiez restés dans le même camp.

– Parce que tu crois qu'on est en cavale pour notre bon plaisir ? releva Zoro.

Sous cet angle, cela prenait effectivement tout son sens. Leur affiliation révélée, ils avaient dû en subir les conséquences. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la Marine n'avait jamais révélé la nature de leurs crimes au grand public.

– Donc, reprit le criminel. Vous comptez réellement le réaliser ?

– C'est déjà en place.

– Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous songez à chercher des alliés ?

– Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme on le souhaitait, nuança Wiper calmement, dissimulant son agacement naissant.

– Que Joker soit au courant, au même titre que Teach, n'était pas au programme, devina Robin.

– Personne n'aurait dû l'être, confirma-t-il. On connaissait pourtant leurs informateurs, leurs espions, les coins à éviter, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Et c'est d'autant plus étrange que Joker ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de l'utilisation de la Voie des Natifs.

– Sa réaction serait toute autre, en effet, acquiesça-t-elle.

– C'est ce que pense Law, oui, mais il ignore où est la faille.

Les deux criminels se concertèrent soudainement du regard, étonnés. Puis ils le dévisagèrent, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir sorti une connerie, ou de ne pas s'apercevoir d'une évidence.

– Trafalgar Law ? vérifia Robin.

Il hocha lentement la tête, suspicieux.

– Le fils du couple Trafalgar ? ajouta Zoro.

– Lui-même.

– Oh, fit-elle doucement. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Les connexions ne tardèrent pas à s'effectuer dans son esprit, et son inquiétude s'évapora aussitôt. Il aurait dû le comprendre immédiatement. Les deux Natifs avaient participé au Cercueil d'acier froid, alors ils avaient forcément côtoyé les parents de son ami. Qu'ils aient déjà entendu parler de lui tombait ensuite sous le sens.

– Et les Fushicho ? Tu sais quelque chose à leur propos ? se renseigna l'épéiste.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette question, avant de se rappeler que Marco n'utilisait pas son nom de famille dans les milieux mafieux. Il n'avait pas été relié à ses parents, et il tenait à sa discrétion.

– Morts, sauf leur fils, expliqua Wiper. Marco est avec nous dans cette entreprise.

– Voilà pourquoi le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche me disait étrangement quelque chose, lâcha Robin, pensive.

– Il ressemble à son père, non ?

– Oui, tu as raison, les cheveux surtout.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle semblait se plonger dans quelques souvenirs lointains. Son coéquipier termina sa tasse de chocolat chaud, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, toujours aussi calme. L'aube n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de nez, alors les habitants continuaient de dormir.

– Maintenant qu'on a clarifié nos positions, si tu nous disais pourquoi exactement tu nous as faits venir ? lança sérieusement Zoro.

– Nos intérêts convergent, alors une alliance nous serait profitable, déclara Wiper. Et elle sera inattendue, puisque seul le rôle de Law a fuité dans cette histoire.

– Et Joker ne nous connaît pas, ajouta Robin. De ce fait, il ne soupçonnera pas notre implication.

– Mais cela attirera l'attention de la Marine, et cela n'est pas dans notre intérêt.

– Entre la guerre qui a été déclarée et qui risque fortement d'impliquer les quatre Empereurs, et Atropos qui se manifeste davantage, je ne crois pas que la Marine s'intéresse réellement à vous en ce moment, nuança Wiper. Surtout si vous vous faîtes discrets.

– Exact, acquiesça-t-elle. Et leur passer sous le nez est chez nous une seconde nature. Je suis certaine que le Vice-amiral actuellement à quai ne se doute absolument pas de notre présence à Whiskey Peak.

– Et le plan, il en est où, concrètement ? poursuivit Zoro.

– On l'adapte en fonction des réactions des Empereurs. Law est parti tâter le terrain vers Barbe Blanche qui a demandé à le rencontrer. Une alliance est envisageable, car le Roux lui en avait proposé une, même si elle n'a pas pu être conclue.

– S'allier aux Empereurs n'a jamais fait partie du Cercueil d'acier froid, releva-t-il.

Wiper ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

– La Maîtresse de Guerre elle-même y participait, si je ne me trompe pas, rétorqua-t-il. De toute façon, il s'agit là plus d'une protection face à Joker et à Teach qu'autre chose. Leur révéler quoi que ce soit n'a jamais été envisagé.

– Bien. Certains secrets sont faits pour le demeurer, qu'importent les circonstances, approuva Zoro.

– Autrement Wiper, quelle est la prochaine étape du plan ?

– On atteint le point de non-retour, définitivement.

– Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Oh non, loin de là. Personne n'est encore mort.

L'épéiste arbora alors un sourire carnassier, comprenant clairement le sous-entendu. Sa coéquipière n'était pas en reste, et montrait ouvertement l'intérêt qu'elle éprouvait. Tous trois connaissaient en détail le Cercueil d'acier froid, ils savaient donc exactement, avec ces quelques mots, quelle était la prochaine étape du plan.

– La cible est toujours la même ? vérifia Robin.

– Toujours. On compte d'abord l'encercler et l'affaiblir, afin d'être sûrs de ne pas rater notre coup.

– Et ensuite tu…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant l'archéologue. Wiper se redressa aussitôt, portant sa main à son revolver pour être prompt à réagir en cas de problème. Il avait parfaitement reconnu Laki, qui marchait droit vers le comptoir, essoufflée, et il craignait le pire.

– Wiper ! s'exclama-t-elle sans adresser un regard aux deux criminels. La Marine et Teach bougent !

Il cligna des yeux un instant, ayant du mal à assimiler l'information.

– Pardon ?

– Les officiers de Teach se déploient dans toute la ville, et la Marine a réagi en conséquence, mais c'est… c'est étrange. Une partie des mafieux n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à ce conflit, comme s'ils avaient un autre objectif en tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très brièvement, et sa main resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son revolver.

– On dégage, déclara-t-il soudainement. Laki, tu retrouves Kamakiri, et vous quittez la ville au plus vite. Ça va devenir un vrai champ de bataille.

Son amie le dévisagea un instant, inquiète, avant d'acquiescer.

– Le plus gros des hommes de Teach se tiennent vers la galerie des commerces et les autres sont vers le secteur C, l'informa-t-elle. La Marine commence à s'étendre en prenant comme point de base les quais.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard angoissé, puis elle quitta le bar.

Il inspira profondément, s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid. Le secteur C était tout proche d'ici, cela n'indiquait rien de bon. Il attrapa un sac, rangé soigneusement dans un placard du comptoir, toujours prêt au cas où il soit un jour confronté à une telle situation.

– Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro. Je crains qu'on ne doive remettre cette discussion à plus tard, vous feriez mieux de quitter la ville également.

Des coups de feu retentirent non loin de là, et ils hochèrent la tête.

– On devra en reparler, mais si votre plan respecte réellement le Cercueil d'acier froid, alors considère notre alliance comme acquise, déclara l'archéologue avec sérieux.

– En attendant de se revoir, on ne se connaît pas, termina l'épéiste.

Tous deux disparurent ensuite dans la ruelle, et Wiper ne tarda pas à faire de même, sortant pas la porte de derrière. De tout son être il espérait qu'il se trompait, que ses conclusions n'étaient qu'hâtives et erronées.

De nouveaux tirs résonnèrent dans les ruelles, se rapprochant toujours plus. Les indices étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils ne soient rien d'autre que des coïncidences, malheureusement. Ses craintes étaient sûrement fondées, à son plus grand désarroi.

Il courait, hésitant à emprunter les souterrains. C'était risqué, il pouvait tout aussi bien croiser les hommes de Teach qu'il tenait à éviter. La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant, c'était de quitter la ville et de rejoindre les champs de fleurs, à l'est.

Il ralentit l'allure alors qu'il arrivait à un croisement, et tendit l'oreille. Il pesta rapidement, faisant demi-tour. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus croiser le chemin de la Marine, qui le confondrait sans aucun doute avec l'un de ces mafieux. Les simples civils ne se baladaient généralement pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il entendit de nouvelles balles fuser, encore, toujours plus proches. Les évènements lui filaient entre les doigts, incontrôlables, imprévisibles, mais il n'avait aucun regret.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Marco angoissait. Malgré le masque impassible qu'il arborait, l'inquiétude le rongeait petit à petit et il peinait à se concentrer sur cette réunion. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser apparaître son trouble. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et intriguerait les autres commandants ainsi que Père.

La présence de Vergo dans les environs de Jaya ne le rassurait pas, et il craignait les raisons de sa venue ici. Joker ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, et son plan devait sûrement être important pour qu'il se détache de son bras droit dans ce contexte de guerre. Avait-il déjà eu vent de cette tentative d'alliance entre Barbe Blanche et Law ? Peut-être. Les négociations avec le Roux ne lui avaient sans doute pas échappé après tout, compte tenu de son association avec Teach.

Tenterait-il de l'empêcher ? Probablement, et même certainement. Une telle alliance n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'Empereur, car il rencontrerait alors beaucoup plus de difficultés pour mettre la main de sur Law. Avait-il envoyé Vergo pour intervenir ? Cela semblait logique, contribuant donc à alimenter un peu plus ses craintes.

Wiper avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Venir à Jaya était trop dangereux, car Joker ne tenait pas compte des différents territoires mafieux. Il continuait d'agir à sa guise, tant que cela lui permettait de parvenir à ses fins.

– Marco ?

Il releva les yeux de la carte qu'il scrutait sans but, et croisa le regard perplexe de Vista. Il râla intérieurement, il s'était laissé déconcentrer, et il attirait maintenant l'attention.

– Mal dormi, désolé, éluda-t-il rapidement. Tu disais ?

Il le fixa sérieusement, lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne s'expliquerait pas davantage. En plus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher de mentir, car sa nuit avait effectivement été courte. Il avait veillé sur Law, car il avait davantage besoin de se reposer que lui, et de ce fait, il n'avait que peu dormi.

Il ne regrettait pas ce choix, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne remarque pas, surtout devant les autres commandants.

– Tout va bien, fils ?

La voix grave de Barbe Blanche le tira de ses pensées, et il sentit son regard bienveillant peser sur lui. Malgré sa carrure imposante, le chef de leur mafia n'était jamais effrayant avec les membres de son réseau, se montrant même attentionné et les considérant comme sa propre famille. Il recueillait des enfants perdus pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie, ou même simplement des adultes en quête d'un nouveau départ. Il offrait à tous une seconde chance, sans se soucier de leur vie antérieure. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir, il se concentrait uniquement sur le présent.

Il était leur père, celui qui les acceptait tous sans discernement. Même les jeunes de Jaya couraient vers lui lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient au loin. Sa calvitie était dissimulée sous un bandana noir, et son épaisse moustache blanche avait fait toute sa réputation dans la ville. Certains adolescents le surnommaient même « l'ours de Jaya », afin de coller à cette image paternelle qu'il dégageait plutôt que mafieuse.

Marco n'avait jamais été réellement honnête avec lui. Il avait toujours conservé quelques secrets, comme sur sa famille biologique, ou sur les Natifs, et malgré les remords qu'il pouvait éprouver, il ne ferait rien pour y remédier. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'expliquer à ce sujet.

– J'ai juste mal dormi, répéta-t-il calmement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il n'exposerait pas les raisons de son sommeil désastreux. Sa relation avec Law était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, alors il ne laisserait personne la découvrir. Même leurs plans passaient au second plan par rapport à ça. Il avait déjà cru le perdre une fois, il ne permettrait pas que cela arrive de nouveau.

– On disait donc que Vergo avait été aperçu dans cette zone, pas plus tard que ce matin. Il a cependant rapidement disparu.

Perona pointa le nord de Jaya, à proximité de la route qui menait à Sirupp. Cette réunion cherchait à établir un plan concret d'attaque face à cette intrusion, d'où la présence de Vista, commandant en charge de la ville, et de la Princesse fantôme qui s'occupait de la surveillance. Ses guetteurs avaient notamment permis de repérer rapidement leur ennemi, même s'il s'était volatilisé dans les bois.

Et pendant leur indisponibilité temporaire, Icebarg, commandant de la huitième unité, basée à Water 7, s'occupait de coordonner les actions de leurs hommes afin de ne connaître aucun temps mort.

Marco se massa les tempes pour récupérer un semblant de concentration, et chassa ses angoisses.

– Trois choses, annonça-t-il. Il faut découvrir pourquoi Vergo est là, ensuite l'arrêter, et enfin déterminer notre réaction face à cette intrusion.

– Qui peut être considérée comme une déclaration de guerre, compléta Vista.

– Notre alliance avec le Roux nous implique déjà dans ce conflit, rappela Barbe Blanche. Notre objectif est donc de repousser Vergo, et de montrer à Joker qu'il ne peut pas agir impunément sur notre territoire.

– Il faudrait…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua violemment contre le mur, interrompant Perona qui s'apprêta à fustiger l'idiot ayant cru pouvoir entrer de manière aussi désinvolte. Cependant, sa remarque acide mourut dans sa gorge, et un silence effaré s'installa dans la salle de réunion. Law venait d'être jeté dans la pièce sans ménagement, et les deux frères se tenaient derrière lui, armes à la main.

Le regard de Marco se perdit brièvement sur son ami, comprenant aussitôt que les évènements avaient très mal tourné. Le sang ne le trompait pas, sans compter cette expression douloureuse sur son visage. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, et il dévisagea froidement Ace et Sabo. _Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible._

– Expliquez-vous, mes fils. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cet homme est notre invité.

– On a découvert la mission de Vergo, déclara sérieusement Sabo.

Son frère se contenta d'hocher la tête. La haine et la colère se lisait sur ses traits, et il semblait prêt à se précipiter sur Law pour l'étrangler.

– Il était venu transmettre un message de la part de Joker.

– Un message ? répéta Barbe Blanche, fronçant les sourcils.

L'Empereur de Roanapura ne se donnait jamais la peine de transmettre des messages aux autres chefs mafieux. Il agissait comme bon lui semblait, et préférait les confrontations directes, sans intermédiaire.

Son regard croisa alors celui anéanti de son ami, et il comprit instantanément. Il déglutit difficilement. Le point de non-retour avait donc été franchi.

– Pour Lachésis, révéla Sabo.

Il accompagna son annonce par le geste, braquant son revolver sur la tête de Law.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Perona, tandis que Vista balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles. L'expression de Barbe Blanche se durcit et il toisa froidement le Ro'an.

– Vous voulez me faire croire que ce gamin est Lachésis ?

– Il ne l'a pas nié, et c'est parfaitement cohérent, intervint Ace.

Père l'observa un instant, avant d'hocher la tête. Le commandant de la deuxième unité était le mieux placé pour savoir vu le temps qu'il avait passé avec Law, et personne n'osa mettre en doute sa parole.

Ace s'empara alors de l'arme de son frère. Ses intentions n'échappèrent à personne. Il comptait le tuer lui-même.

– Il mérite de crever comme Luffy. De façon inattendue, sans justification, et sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Perona et Vista acquiescèrent vivement, et le cœur de Marco rata un battement. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas, même si cela signifiait révéler leurs secrets. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, à regarder Law se faire tuer.

 _« Je peux compter sur toi ? »_ La demande de Shakky lui revenait en tête, et il le lui avait promis. Il veillait sur son ami depuis trop longtemps pour tout abandonner maintenant.

Barbe Blanche fixa le Ro'an longuement. Ses doigts tapotaient doucement la table comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait sur la démarche à suivre.

– Est-ce vrai ?

Law se redressa un peu et toussa. Il serrait les dents pour contenir la douleur, essayant de ne pas bouger sa jambe.

– Oui, je suis Lachésis. Oui, j'ai tué Luffy. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ce que je devais faire. Je ne vais pas le nier.

 _Quel con !_ Mais en même temps, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé fuir la réalité. Il pouvait certes dissimuler les faits, mais le mensonge n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

L'Empereur resta silencieux un moment, et tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant le verdict.

Ses craintes montaient crescendo, il redoutait la sentence. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait écouter cette fatalité. Il voulait y échapper, ou tout n'ait jamais eu lieu.

– Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Fais-le, fils.

L'ordre de Barbe Blanche le figea sur place. Il comptait réellement le faire.

Il se sentait mal. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que toutes ses angoisses se réalisaient soudainement. Pourquoi le passé finissait-il toujours par leur rappeler qu'il existait ?

Il dut se gifler mentalement pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et agir. Il dégaina son revolver et s'avança, quittant son fauteuil auprès de l'Empereur.

– Si tu tires, Ace, je tire.

Son arme était braquée droit vers le commandant, et non vers leur « ennemi ».

– A quoi tu joues, Marco ? s'écria-t-il, tant de colère que d'incompréhension. Il a avoué !

– Recule-toi, Ace. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Quant à vous autres, je vous conseille de déposer vos armes si vous ne voulez pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

– Bordel, il te manque une case ou quoi ! tonna Vista. Pourquoi tu t'opposes à sa mort !

Néanmoins, il posa son pistolet sur la table, au même titre que Perona. Ils n'envisageaient même pas de mettre en doute la menace de Marco. Il était rarement aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant.

Ace finit par se reculer, fusillant le blond du regard. Cependant, cette démonstration de haine ne l'atteignait pas. Leur secret était certes essentiel, mais inutile si l'un d'eux mourrait. Tant pis s'il sacrifiait sa place dans le réseau, il n'avait pu se résoudre à les laisser faire.

– Law, fit-il plus doucement. Tu peux te lever ?

Son ami toussa et saisit la main qui lui était tendue. Il s'effondra rapidement en se relevant, mais il parvint à le rattraper et le soutint ensuite. Une manière silencieuse de lui indiquer qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, qu'il le protègerait.

– Désolé, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien, mais je me suis trompé on dirait.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait de toute façon que le moment était mal choisi pour essayer d'avoir une discussion.

– Marco ! s'écria à nouveau Ace. À quoi tu joues ! Cette ordure est Lachésis ! Il a tué Luffy !

– Je sais.

Sa déclaration provoqua l'ahurissement chez toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Même Barbe Blanche accusait le choc.

– Mais tu…

– Tu ne m'apprends rien, Ace, le coupa-t-il. Je le savais déjà depuis le début.

Il renforça sa prise sur Law pour être sûr qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas subitement. Il se rassurait aussi indirectement qu'il ne le perdrait pas, même si c'était futile. Leur situation était tellement précaire qu'il craignait que tout ne vole en éclats.

– … Qu-quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Marco ? Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le protèges ?

La voix d'Ace était tremblotante, plus faible aussi. Sa colère s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à l'incompréhension et à ce sentiment de trahison.

– Les Natifs se protègent mutuellement, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Il n'aimait pas user de cet argument, son ami non plus, mais sans ça, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient sortir d'ici. Son seul objectif pour l'instant était de sauver Law, et de quitter Jaya au plus vite.

– Les Natifs sont-ils plus importants que ta propre famille ? Marco, tu n'es pas sérieux…

Il blessait Ace, il en avait parfaitement conscience, et même les autres mafieux de leur réseau. Père aussi, mais il avait fait ce choix il y a bien trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse y revenir.

– Si tu veux tuer Law, tu devras me passer sur le corps, Ace, le menaça-t-il.

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va céder à tes exigences ? intervint Sabo, glacial.

– S'en prendre à un Natif est synonyme de mort. Tout le monde ici connaît les règles. Alors oui, vous allez nous laisser partir et ne pas nous courir après. De plus, tuer Law ne fera que déchaîner la colère de Joker, ce que je vous déconseille fortement.

– Père ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, Natif ou non ! s'opposa vertement Perona.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Barbe Blanche observait la scène sans intervenir. Il avait toujours été assez taciturne, préférant écouter que parler inutilement. Il attendait que la situation se décante d'elle-même avant de se prononcer.

Marco raffermit sa visée sur Ace avec son revolver, tout en gardant un œil sur son frère. Maintenant qu'il avait invoqué l'argument des Natifs, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

– Et techniquement, je devrais vous tuer immédiatement. Sabo et toi vous en êtes pris à Law. Surtout toi, Ace. Tu savais que Law était un Natif, tu connaissais donc les risques. Qu'importent tes raisons, il te faut les assumer.

Il ne comptait pas tirer sur le commandant de la deuxième unité. Il viserait seulement à côté au dernier moment, car il ne comptait pas s'abaisser au niveau de Joker. Il se moquait de ces stupides règles, mais il devait se donner une certaine contenance.

Tout le monde l'avait d'ailleurs pris au sérieux. Sabo s'interposait pour protéger son frère, Vista et Perona se jetaient sur leurs armes pour riposter, et Barbe Blanche s'apprêtait à parler pour l'arrêter avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Cependant, un geste les figea tous. Law avait posé sa main sur son bras et lui faisait doucement baisser son arme. Même lui s'en trouva étonné.

– J'ai tué Luffy, un commandant de Barbe Blanche, s'exprima-t-il lentement, la voix un peu cassée sous la douleur. Je savais parfaitement qui il était, et je l'ai tué en toute connaissance de cause. Ace était donc dans son droit, Natif ou non.

Les commandants restèrent bouche bée. Personne n'aurait imaginé entendre ça de la part de Lachésis. Cela paraissait surréaliste, comme si cette affaire se révélait beaucoup plus profonde et complexe qu'en apparence.

– Une vie pour une vie, finit par acquiescer Marco. Le sang a déjà été suffisamment versé.

Il soupira brièvement, espérant sincèrement que cela suffirait. Se retourner contre sa mafia était déjà blessant, il ne voulait pas en plus devoir les affronter. Il regarda ensuite l'Empereur droit dans les yeux, cherchant à mettre au point ses pensées.

– Père. J'ai toujours été loyal à notre réseau, je ne permettrai pas qu'on le nie. Cependant, les affaires des Natifs sont bien trop présentes dans nos vies, et j'ai dû les garder secrètes pour certaines raisons. Le silence est notre mot d'ordre.

Barbe Blanche maintint son regard sans souffler un seul mot, avant de finalement acquiescer.

– Tu nous devras des explications la prochaine fois, Marco. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé que cette rupture se passe sans accroc supplémentaire.

– Mais Marco a couvert Lachésis pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama Ace, indigné. Pendant tout le temps, tu le savais !

– Si Law ne t'explique pas pourquoi, je ne le ferai pas à sa place, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Puis, d'un accord silencieux et entendu avec l'Empereur, il quitta la salle de réunion sans ajouter un mot de plus. Les commandants tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais un geste de Père suffit à les arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient s'opposer à un ordre direct.

Les deux Natifs quittèrent rapidement le manoir, sans se retourner, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards interloqués qu'ils recevaient. Même si son ami avait besoin de soins et de repos, il souhaitait mettre rapidement le plus de distance possible entre eux et son ancien réseau.

Ils gagnèrent le port, où il réquisitionna l'un des petits navires de la mafia de Jaya. La nouvelle de l'abandon de son poste un peu forcé ne circulait pas encore, alors personne ne se posait de questions sur son départ soudain.

Il installa doucement Law dans la cabine intérieure, puis il manœuvra le bateau pour prendre la mer, et fuir cet endroit empli de révélations tragiques.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tout le gratin de la société se tenait rassemblé en cet instant à Marineford. Les plus grandes familles nobles, toutes membres du Gouvernement mondial, avaient été convoquées pour le Conseil qui les réunissaient avec les officiers de la Marine. Ensemble, ils essaieraient de trouver une solution à la guerre mafieuse qui se profilait, et également aux exactions d'Atropos. Joker arbora un sourire sarcastique à cette pensée. Ils se contenteraient d'essayer, sans parvenir à convenir d'un réel accord. Tous les aristocrates se battraient bec et ongles pour leurs intérêts, et refuseraient de subir le moindre dommage collatéral.

Cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient qu'un simulacre de pouvoir, et ne disposeraient d'aucune influence dans ces futures décisions. Ils se contenteraient, éventuellement, de donner leur avis, sans certitude qu'il soit écouté ou pris en compte. En dehors des officiers les plus gradés de la Marine – les trois Amiraux donc, avec l'Amiral en chef –, seules quatre familles nobles possédaient un réel poids dans ces négociations. Elles étaient les seules à pouvoir diriger les actions du Gouvernement et de son bras armé les autres n'étaient présentes que pour la figuration.

Naturellement, la sienne, les Donquixote, en faisait partie. Ses ancêtres s'étaient battus afin de conserver coûte que coûte leur position, et il en profitait bien désormais. Il lui était aisé de faciliter ses affaires tout en protégeant son réseau grâce à ce pouvoir insoupçonné par la Marine. Il parvenait toujours à différencier ses deux identités afin de maintenir son anonymat le plus longtemps possible. Les hommes de la Justice ne se doutaient de rien, ou alors ils acceptaient d'être aveugles.

Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait allié aux Boa, autre grande famille héritière d'une ancienne dynastie exclusivement féminine. Elle régnait sur Amazon Lily, une cité au sud de la région, éloignée de tout et peu soumise aux conflits mafieux. Pourtant, malgré ces apparences trompeuses, Boa Hancock, qui portait le titre honorifique d'impératrice, était pleinement impliquée dans toutes ces intrigues criminelles. Elle dissimulait admirablement bien son jeu, et personne ne soupçonnait son ombre qui planait au-dessus des Empereurs.

Les deux autres familles étaient plus réservées, et si elles ne se mettaient pas de bâtons dans les roues, aucune véritable alliance n'existait entre eux. Les Nefertari, respectés et adorés par la population d'Arabasta, représentaient la force neutre de cette région. Ils observaient longuement les faits, laissant les évènements se dérouler par eux-mêmes, avant de se prononcer en faveur d'un camp ou d'un autre. Quant aux Riku, ils étaient un entre-deux, parfois prompts à agir, parfois longtemps inactifs. En revanche, la fille aînée, Viola, se révélait être plus impliquée dans les milieux illégaux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Leurs quatre familles ne se nuisaient pas et restaient, dans le fond, des alliées de longue date. Si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, elles se dresseraient comme un seul bloc contre leur ennemi commun.

Néanmoins, elles dissimulaient cet aspect de leurs relations. La Marine ne devait pas en entendre parler. Certains secrets se devaient de rester dans l'ombre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Joker traversa la salle de réception, saluant distraitement les visages qui l'interpellaient poliment. Il lui tardait que ce Conseil se termine. Ces politesses exacerbées lui sortaient déjà par les yeux, mais il lui fallait faire bonne figure.

Il avait déjà rencontré Boa Hancock également, et leur petite discussion avait conforté sa position. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux, et aucune accroche n'était à prévoir. Seule l'action de la Marine pourrait éventuellement présenter un obstacle à ses plans, mais il trouverait bien un moyen pour les contourner, voire pour les annuler.

Il lui faudrait aussi rencontrer Nefertari Cobra et Riku Doldo, mais cela n'arriverait qu'après le Conseil. Ces deux-là attendaient d'en apprendre davantage sur la situation, et ils ne fiaient pas entièrement à ce qu'il pourrait leur dire. En soi, ils n'avaient pas tort, ce n'était pas lui qui les contredirait à ce sujet.

Son sourire s'élargit soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la personne qu'il recherchait. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet homme ces derniers temps, et ce rendez-vous politique était le moment idéal pour l'approcher sans paraître suspect.

Smoker, aussi connu comme étant le « Chasseur blanc », un surnom acquis au cours de ses années de service à Whiskey Peak. Il avait procédé à un nombre impressionnant d'arrestations de mafieux, lui valant rapidement une réputation dangereuse, et entre ses cheveux grisonnants, la fumée de son cigare, et sa veste blanche, le surnom avait vite été trouvé.

En temps normal, malgré ses états de service, Joker ne se serait jamais soucié d'un tel homme. Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et il n'était probablement pas corruptible. Cependant, le rapport de la vieille Nyon, cette espionne de Teach, l'avait interpellé. Le jour des négociations interrompues entre le Roux et Law, Smoker avait été aperçu à Whiskey Peak alors qu'il officiait normalement à Loguetown.

Ce n'était qu'une théorie, bien entendu, mais il savait très bien que ce stupide gamin était tout à fait capable d'obtenir un tel allié. Il avait toujours su se montrer surprenant, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

Son objectif n'était pas de découvrir comment ces deux-là avaient pu se rencontrer. Il s'en moquait complètement, et cela ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Il préférait plutôt apprendre les termes de l'accord qui existait sûrement entre eux, et essayer de trouver une façon de s'en servir également. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé Trebol enquêter sur d'éventuels moyens de pression sur le marine dans ce but.

– Commandant Smoker, l'interpella-t-il.

Son ton mielleux n'avait rien de rassurant pour qui savait lire entre les lignes. Si le marine réfléchissait un minimum, il se rendrait rapidement compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention de la mauvaise personne.

– Félicitation pour votre promotion, reprit-il avec une hypocrisie à peine voilée. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'intégrer le CP-Aigis 0.

– Ce n'est qu'à titre temporaire, nuança le commandant. Je n'aide que pour la traque d'Atropos.

Il jubilait intérieurement de ce regard méfiant qui lui était adressé. Il ne se tromperait pas en supposant que Smoker savait qui il était réellement. Tant mieux, la discussion n'en serait que plus amusante.

– Pensez-vous seulement qu'une telle personne puisse être arrêtée ? minauda-t-il.

La lueur interloquée dans les yeux de l'homme de loi ne lui échappa pas. Il se plaisait toujours à créer une rupture avec cette image qui tournait habituellement autour du nom de Joker lorsqu'il incarnait son rôle officiel.

– Les Trois Rois sont tombés alors qu'on les pensait invincibles, objecta avec sérieux le marine. Atropos finira par connaître le même sort. Cela vaut également pour les Empereurs qui se permettent de déclencher en toute impunité une nouvelle guerre.

Un sourire carnassier étira alors ses lèvres. Le Chasseur blanc était vraiment un personnage intéressant, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

– Vraiment ? Vous ne manquez pas d'aplomb.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, cherchant avec une attention toute particulière une faille chez l'autre.

Trebol réapparut à cet instant et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il retint son rire sarcastique afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, puis il fit signe à Smoker de le suivre.

– Je vous prierai de me suivre. Mon ami qui vient de partir s'en est allé rejoindre le Capitaine Tashigi.

Il sentit le marine se tendre à cette menace ouverte. Il préférait jouer carte sur table avec un fond diplomate pour coller à l'ambiance du Conseil.

Il quitta alors la salle de réception, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'autre lui avait emboîté le pas. Parfait.

Il l'entraîna sans tarder dans des couloirs déserts, et entra dans une pièce temporairement abandonnée. Là, ils pourraient parler en toute liberté, sans risquer d'être entendu par tous ces petits nobliaux de moindre importance, ou par des marines qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles un peu partout.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau et observa Smoker, adossé contre la porte refermée, qui le toisait froidement.

– Ta subordonnée n'a rien à craindre, l'informa-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

– Jusqu'à quand ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. Mes demandes te seront accessibles, et ne la mettront donc pas en danger.

Le Chasseur blanc le dévisageait, suspicieux. Il n'était pas en confiance. De toute manière, Joker l'aurait pris pour un idiot si cela avait été le cas.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais, plus ou moins, en contact avec un gamin assez stupide, avança-t-il avec une hésitation plus ou moins faussée.

Il fut étonné d'entendre un rire railleur lui répondre, mais la moquerie qui s'en dégageait ne lui était pas adressée.

– Ce crétin de Trafalgar ? Oui, je suis en contact avec lui, et alors ?

Le marine avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas nier les doutes de l'Empereur.

– Quelle est ta relation avec lui, exactement ?

– Il me paye, et je l'informe. C'est purement professionnel, rien d'amical.

Smoker se contentait de l'essentiel, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait réellement, il avait juste pour l'instant tenu à clarifier la situation pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

Cependant, il s'amusait du lien entre le marine et Law. Même sans les rencontrer ensemble, cela se voyait dès à présent que leur relation devait être plutôt tumultueuse.

– Cependant, j'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je vais te révéler quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Il ne retint pas son rire sarcastique cette fois-ci, amusé par cette présomption complètement erronée.

– Je ne crois pas de toute manière que tu puisses m'apprendre quelque chose au sujet de ce stupide gamin. Ses plans actuels mis à part, évidemment.

Le Chasseur blanc fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi Joker l'avait-il ainsi coincé dans ce bureau, si ce n'était pas pour obtenir des informations.

– Alors quoi ? s'enquit-il. Si tu sais déjà tout sur Trafalgar, ce qui est franchement invraisemblable, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Tes services, pour une requête éventuelle. Rien de bien compromettant, et qui répond à des intérêts communs.

– Je ne bosse pas pour les mafieux, et je doute vraiment que nous ayons des intérêts communs.

– Je sais que tu as aidé Law à échapper aux hommes de Teach. Ton accord avec lui outrepasse le cadre informationnel.

Smoker resta un moment silencieux, brièvement effaré. Il reprit ensuite une certaine contenance et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Joker l'en empêcha.

– Cependant, les termes exacts de votre accord ne m'intéressent pas. En revanche, je constate qu'il n'est pas dans ton intérêt que ce stupide gamin se fasse attraper, que ce soit par une mafia qui le traque, ou par la Marine.

– Où est le rapport avec la Marine ? releva-t-il, méfiant.

– Du Conseil découlera peut-être la traque de Law, et comme tu es désormais affecté au CP-Aigis 0, les informations que je possèderai te feront défaut. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

– Tu veux que je transmette ces infos à Trafalgar ? vérifia-t-il, atterré.

– Sans préciser qu'elles viennent de moi, mais c'est exactement ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne pense pas que mes raisons puissent te concerner.

Le regard suspicieux du marine élargit son sourire amusé. Ses réactions étaient plutôt amusantes à observer.

– Et si je refuse ?

– Tu ne refuseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le Capitaine Tashigi en serait très déçue.

Joker le sentit se raidir d'effroi et de colère, le faisant alors jubiler intérieurement.

– Puis-je donc compter sur ton aide ?

Smoker pesta, mâchouillant l'embout de son cigare, puis maugréa un semblant de réponse alors qu'il quittait précipitamment la pièce. Il considèrerait donc cela comme un oui.

L'Empereur retourna ensuite dans les couloirs de Marineford d'un pas tranquille. Même s'il avait obtenu cette garantie, il s'efforcerait malgré tout d'empêcher la traque de Law. Il voulait certes lui mettre le grappin dessus coûte que coûte, mais cette affaire devait se résoudre sans l'intervention du Gouvernement mondial. Il ne tolèrerait pas qu'il se fasse attraper, car cela compromettrait l'ensemble de ses plans.

Il retrouva rapidement Trebol, qui l'attendait non loin de la salle de réception. Son officier avait brillamment accompli sa mission, et lui avait été d'une aide précieuse une nouvelle fois encore. Sa Family représentait ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et il annihilerait ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à elle. Bientôt, Atropos serait réduit en cendres pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Et quant à Law, la situation était encore bien différente. Il n'avait agressé personne, et avait toujours respecté leur accord tacite.

Cependant, ce stupide gamin regretterait bien vite d'avoir osé agir dans son dos, et sur son territoire. Il se souviendrait de cette cruelle erreur toute sa vie, au même titre que ses parents qui l'avaient payé au prix fort.

Il apprendrait à ses dépens qu'on ne défiait pas impunément un Natif de Sahman.

* * *

.

.

 _Et voilà qui achève ce premier tome ! C'est assez étrange pour un auteur d'arriver à la fin, même s'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à raconter. Actuellement, Vice Vital comporte deux tomes, et disposera d'une suite directe._

 _Concernant la suite, elle sera postée le dimanche 24 décembre car elle est déjà écrite et corrigée, et il s'agira du prologue de ce second tome de_ Vice Vital _! Même si elle déjà prête, cela me permet de prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres suivants, et donc d'assurer des dates de publication stables._

 _Autrement, même si ce prologue sera posté pour Noël, il n'y aura aucun lien avec cette fête, si ce n'est la neige ! De plus, il s'agira d'un flashback, mais je ne dirai rien de plus concernant l'évènement concerné. À vous de faire les paris !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	24. Annonce

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Hey à tous ! Petit message pour annoncer que la publication du tome 2 a officiellement commencé !

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, rendez-vous ici :

s/12771577/1/Vive-Vital-Tome-2

Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël ! :)


End file.
